la vida perfecta ¿Existe?
by ivita black
Summary: ya, finalmente ha terminado.... si desean saber como acabo no duden en entrar, dejen reviews please es muy necesario...
1. capítulo 1

WENAS WENAS............. ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN PORQUE A PARTIR DE AHORA VAN A DISFRUTAR (ESPERO) DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA INVENTADA POR SU HUMILDE SERVIDORA "MUA".......................

AHORA HABLANDO EN SERIO QUE SE ME PUDREN LAS IDEAS Y LAS POQUÍSIMAS NEURAN QUE ME QUEDAN. CON MIS 18 AÑOS RECIEN CUMPLIDITOS (27 / 9) ME HAN LLEGADO UN PAR DE IDEAS NUEVAS PARA UN NUEVO FIC Y POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ, PARA COMPARTIRLAS CON USTEDES Y VER QUE TAN MALA SOY PARA ESTO.................................... ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN Y LES IMPLORO ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER QUE TAN BIEN O MAL VOY

SIN MAS NADA QUE DECIR ( GRACIAS A DIOS) ME DESPIDO CON UN SALUDO ENORME PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON MIS FICS ANTERIORES Y PARA LOS UQE VAN A LEER ESTE QUE EMPIEZO.

SALUDOS A TODOS DESDE ARGENTINA (ES MI FRASE REGISTRADA)

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 1

...... Es graciosos saber como he vivido mi vida, como yo diría una vida normal. Ahora con un novio que me ama, unos padres perfectos, mis hermanos que... son muchos pero así también el cariño que les tengo y me tienen, sin olvidar a mis amigos que puedo contarlos con una mano y son partes esenciales de mi vida. Y finalmente mi carrera, si puedo asegurar que con solo veintiún años soy una famosa escritora novelista. Ahora me despido, porque mi tiempo se ha acabado, y no tengo más que decir que, mi vida es simplemente perfecta.

FIN.

............... cinco años antes.................

-¿Podrías dejar d ser tan tú y mostrar un poco de compasión hacia los demás? – Una acalorada Ginny casi gritaba por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. – Me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus quejas, súplicas, y celos. Deja que esté con quien se me plazca porque no eres nadie para interponerte. – Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras más próximas.

-Eres una cualquiera. – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al interlocutor de la colorada. Esta no espero ni dos segundos para aproximarse y darle una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-Repítelo y verás que el golpe será una caricia comparada con lo que te haré.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tu? No eres precisamente nadie para tratarme de la forma en que lo haces.

-Pues entonces que diablos haces conmigo aquí mismo... oh ya recuerdo "Ginny, mi vida, perdóname por ser tan celoso" eres un hipócrita. Vete con la estúpida de Abott y olvídate de mi persona. O mejor vete con la primera que se te cruce porque será la única forma en que tengas a una chica en tu cama porque esta conversación se termina aquí y nunca más me dirijas la palabra. VETE AL DIABLO SMITH. – Ginny volteó sobre sus talones y caminó altiva y tranquilamente por el pasillo. Al doblar la esquila y perder de vista a su ex novio, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y apuntó a la pared, dejándola agujereada con el simple acto de pensarlo.

-¿Puedo saber porque hace agujeros en la pared de mi despacho señorita Weasley? – preguntó la voz de un joven a sus espaldas.

-No es nada. Mejor me voy. – El profesor miró para ambos lados y la tomó del brazo.

-Entra Ginny que quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Ahora vamos. – El hombre apoyó su mano en el agujero y como por arte de magia (¬¬)se volvió a su forma original. Cerró la puerta de su despacho y le pidió que se sentara con un movimiento de su mano.

-Uff.

-Me gustaría que no bufes porque solo quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Zacarías.

-Ese es un ....

-Hey, solo dime que pasó, no quiero saber que es lo que es, porque eso ya lo se.

-Muy gracioso...

-¿Un poco de te?

-Por favor – Ginny tomó la taza de te que le ofreció el profesor y se acomodó en el asiento lo más cómodamente posible, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento.

-¿cómoda?

-si, mucho. Ahora ¿por donde estábamos?

-Estabas a punto de decirme que ocurri

-Oh, eso. Pues, tu conoces a los chicos de aquí.

-Yo fui uno.

-Exacto. Bueno, ellos se creen que si besas a una chica ella pasa a ser de su propiedad. Pues Smith se cree dueño y señor de mi voluntad y ...

-Por lo que yo escuché Gin, no era por un beso.

-Bueno. Estuve saliendo un tiempo con ese engendro, error de la naturaleza, pero en fin. No me ha permitido tener ningún tipo de amistad con ningún chico que no sea él. Hasta está celoso cuando hablo contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si

-De verdad es un imbécil. ¿celarme a mi? Como si yo fuera, no se.... un posible pretendiente.

-Ja. – Pero entonces la campana sonó y Ginny se paró de golpe. –debo ir a clases.

-¿Qué tienes ahora? Puedo hablar con tu profesor para que...

-Olvídalo, no es posible. Me toca pociones.

-Tienes razón, ve o te castigará.

-Si, adiós y saluda a Sam, Sirius.

-Claro, a ver cuando te dignas a pasar por la casa.

-Cuando el profesor de defensa no nos deje tanta tarea.

-Muy graciosa.

Ginny corría por los pasillos. Tenía tres minutos de retraso y era sabido que el profesor no perdonaba a nadie que sea Slytherin. Al llegar a la puerta de la clases en las mazmorras se sostuvo el costado para poder respirar. Al entrar se escuchó la voz fría del profesor.

-Señorita Weasley, llega tarde.

-Lo siento señor yo.

-No me diga nada, estaba con el profesor Black.

-Pues... si pero...

-No hay pero que valga, le perdonaré esta vez los cinco puntos pero la próxima vez le quitaré diez ¿Entendido?

-Si señor.

-Ahora siéntese con... Lovegood.

-Si señor.

-Entonces, como estaba diciendo antes de que la señorita Weasley interrumpiera la clase... hoy veremos como hacer la poción de la verdad. Veritaserum. ¿quién puede decirme como funciona? – La mano de dos chicos se hicieron ver. – Señor Stevenson ¿tiene algo que decir? Porque le quitaré diez puntos si no es correcta su respuesta. – La mano del joven Grinffindor se hizo a un lado dejando ver únicamente la mano restante - ¿Señorita Weasley? Lo mismo va para usted. – Pero la mano de Ginny no descendió. – muy bien la escuchamos.

-El Veritaserum sirve para.... – Ginny contestó correctamente y solo obtuvo cinco punto ara Grinffindor. Era obvio que al profesor seguía sin agradarle demasiado esa casa. Luego de doble hora de pociones era momento de la cena y finalización del días de clases.

-Señorita Weasley quiero que se quede un momento.

-¿Qué hice ahora profesor?

-Me enteré que estuvo gritando por los pasillos. – La voz fría del hombre se hizo más notoria. – quisiera saber cual fue el motivo.

-Disculpe que se lo diga pero, no creo que sea asunto suyo saberlo.

-Ja, soy un profesor y debo saber lo que ocurre en el establecimiento.

-Pues quiero que quede claro que no tengo las intenciones para decirle nada respecto a nada,

-Muy bien está castigada.

-¿Cómo?

-Por faltarle el respeto a un profesor y..

-Yo no le falte el respeto.

-Por intentarlo. La veré mañana en el despacho... quiero que limpie los calderos sin magia. Todos los sábados durante un mes.

-Pero...

-Creo que debería comenzar con cambiar esa palabrita suya que tiene. Ya le dije que no hay pero que valga. Ahora ¡márchese de mi vista!

-Genial, genial, genial. Lo que me faltaba para que mi día sea el mejor de todos....

-Ginny.

-¿Quién... – Pero reconoció a esa persona. – corrección... Bingo.

-¿estuviste con Black? - Preguntó Zacaría Smith

-Si.

-Y ¿qué...?

-Mira, ¿quieres saber? Bien... me lo estuve revolcando en el escritorio, luego de haberme besado completamente. Me cargó y me tiró en su cama y lo hicimos de nuevo ¿Contento? – La cara del chico estaba de mil colores. – Ahora vete que no quiero saber nada de ti. Chicos son la raza más estúpida que existe en este planeta y aún así no se puede vivir sin ellos. ¿Acaso las mujeres somos tan homo dependientes?

-Si quieres te lo demuestro Weasley.

-Preferiría hacerme sapo, pero gracias por el dato Malfoy.

-Eres tan despreciable, pero tan sexy...

-Gracias por el cumplido pero no estoy de humor para pelear hoy, de veras.

-¿no hay discusiones hoy? – Malfoy la acorraló contra la pared en uno de los pasillos más oscuros. – Me encanta cuando me peleas Virginia.

-Pues... esta vez... vas a quedarte con las ganas de sabe en que termina.

-Nunca me quedo con las ganas, deberías saberlo ya.

-Pues no parece. Es más, creo que hasta te mueres por dentro por hacerme tuya en este preciso momento.

-¿Y que si así fuera? – Los cuerpos de ambos se juntaban cada vez más, hasta que él la alzó en el aire y ella se tuvo que abrazar a su cintura con la piernas.

-Pues te repito... que te... – Malfoy no dejó que termine. La besó con furia y pasión contenida. Ella revolvía su cabello con ambas manos y él recorría su cintura y su cadera con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sostenía contra la pared.

-Que... me.... dices ...ahora. – Dijo entrecortadamente luego de aquella demostración.

-Digo que... estás demente. Y que me marcho. – Se bajó de él. Pero no se movió un centímetro. – Pero antes quiero algo de recuerdo – esta vez fue ella quien besó a Draco Malfoy hasta el límite del aire. – Confórmate con eso. Porque es lo que tendrás, hurón.

-Lo mismo digo, comadreja. Y olvídate de lo que pasó porque es solo un sueño tuyo.

-Un Malfoy y una Weasley es imposible en todo término. – Dijeron los dos a la vez. Luego se dirigieron a lados distintos del pasillo.

-Nunca te metas con una Weasley Malfoy. Porque terminas mal parado. – Dijo para sí Ginny. Mientras que del otro lado del pasillo Draco pensaba algo parecido.

-Nunca te metas con un Malfoy, porque sales mal parada Weasley. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y porfis porfis dejen Reviews..... así podré saber si les gusta la historia o es un verdadero fiasco

saludos ivita black


	2. capítulo 2

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS.............

**Ginny-ForEver **no te preocupes porque tengo en mente hacer un fic con un SG o quizá un SH... no l osé aún. Por otro lado, es verdad y está comprobado las mujeres somos "homo dependientes" y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, gracias por escribirme, suerte.

**LadyVega** déjame decirte que prefiero a Ginny con carácter que sin él. Además que siempre la dibujan como la pobrecita y no me gusta, como digo siempre las mujeres con carácter somos mejores. (no se preocupen no soy feminista) de todos modos si se fijan en HP y la CS Ginny está como la introvertida, bueno yo la quiero fuerte e independiente ( dentro de lo que se puede) gracias por tu Review.

**Sthefany Weasley** para serte sincera desde que apareció en HP OdF lo detesto, siempre queriendo sobresalir. Había pensado en Dean en lugar de Smith pero después me acorde de este engendro y dije "¿Por qué no? Es despreciable" al menos para mi. Te agradezco por escribir.

**a-grench** aquí tienes tu oportunidad. La verdad es que como dije antes, prefiero a Ginny con caracter, no es ninguna pobrecita. Y para decir la verdad, a veces me sentía identificada con ella así que preferí hacerla como me gustaría reaccionar de vez en cuando a mi. Saludos y gracias.

**Saray **bastante concisa y clara. Para tu pedido aquí les va el segundo capitulo disfrútalo. Saludos

**Lindmie** bueno en realidad esa parte que tu dices la he sacado de ( por así decirlo) la vida real. Esto es porque una amiga se estaba peleando con su novio y le contesto algo parecido y me quedó grabado. Jajajaja, por su puesto ella no sabe que lo tengo escrito y espero que no se entere porque van a dejar de leer fics míos en ese caso.

Y AHORA SI VA EL CAPI NUEVO............. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 2

Había pasado una semana desde que Ginny y Zacarias se había peleado y como Dumbledore siempre dice, si tienes un secreto es imposible guardarlo en Hogwarts. Y eso era la pura verdad. No hacía un día que habían discutido y ya lo sabía todo el colegio. Sin embargo a estas alturas, Ginny lo tenía aceptado y controlado.... si se le acercaba alguno preguntándole acerca de Zacarias le enviaba un hechizo y siempre era uno diferente así que uno nunca sabía con que se podía encontrar cuando hablaba con Ginny. Por otro lado Draco entendió el humor de la pequeña Weasley y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue fastidiarla con el tema. Y eso la traía de la nuca a Ginny.

-Ho, miren quien apareció. Pero si es la pobrecita pobretona Weasley, que no hace más que llorar por el amor perdido de su novio.

-¿Por qué no te metes en un pozo y te mueres? No eres más que una escoria Malfoy. Hasta le repertorio de insultos te abandona. – Malfoy se quedó duro.

-¿Lo ves? – En ese instante llegaron sus amigos.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces con mi hermana hurón?

-Nada que te importe comadreja. Solo estábamos... platicando.

-Déjalo Ron, solo me tiene miedo.

-Ja, eso quisieras Weasley.

-tienes razón. Solo quisiera que me tuvieras un poco menos de miedo pero no ser puede hacer nada. Es la ley de la naturaleza.

-Cállate...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Sirius que llegaba en ese momento.

-Nada... – Draco se quedó de piedra, le había tenido bastante miedo a Sirius y ahora que estaba fuera de todos los cargos no solo le tenía miedo hasta podía ponerse a tartamudear y hacer todo lo que Sirius le dijera. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el merodeador.

-Mas te vale Malfoy. Ahora, Señorita Weasley necesito hablar con usted de una cosilla

-Claro profesor. Como quiera. – Ginny siguió a Sirius por el pasillo dejando a Ron y a Draco mirándose uno al otro con odio contenido, a Hermione tratando de alejar a su novio de Malfoy y a Harry y a Luna riéndose por las caras de ambos. - ¿Qué sucede Sirius? – Preguntó Ginny al entrar la despacho.

-Solo necesitaba hablar contigo por el tema de tu magia. Me pidió Dumbledore que sigamos practicando.

-Pero es que la controlo bastante ya.

-Lo se pero no se puede confiar en el "bastante" debes estar completamente segura de hacerlo.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Te parece el viernes después de clases?

-Ups. No puedo. Snape me castigó por "querer faltarle el respeto" o algo así.

-Ese desgraciado busca excusas para que tu....

-¿Para que yo que?

-Olvídalo.

-No, dime, dime, dime....

-Ginny no seas molesta no puedo. – Sirius se sentó en su sillón y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

-Claro que puedes.

-No, no puedo. Si lo hago Sam me matará.

-Así que Sam también lo sabe.

-Si, se lo dijo Vivian que se lo dijo Remus que se lo dijo Peeves que se lo escuchó decir a Snape...

-Hey, lo saben todos menos yo.

-Parece. Pero de todos modos no puedo...

-Entonces déjame adivinar.... Es algo referido a mi – Sirius asintió. - ¿Quiere estar... conmigo? – él volvió a asentir - ¿De "esa" forma? – Sirius bajó la cabeza y asintió. Luego la levantó a penas para ver la reacción de la chica. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que Ginny estaba sonriendo.

-¿Ginny? No, no puedes hacer lo que creo que estas pensando

-Tu, eres un mal pensado. Solo voy a aprovecharme de esta situación.

-No. No puedes. Me enterrarán vivo si se enteran que te enteraste.

-¿Y quien les va a decir que me enteré?

-Ginny...

-Lo siento Siri – boy, pero debo irme....

-Virginia Weasley. Ve aquí y....

-NO – Y salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando a Sirius con cara de preocupación quien volvió a entrar al despacho.

-¿de veras te creyó? – Se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

-Si. – Dijo Sirius cambiando el rostro por uno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Crees que lo que hicimos está bien?

-Claro que lo está, de que otra forma le haríamos esta jugarreta a Snape. Además hace años que tenía ganas de cobrarme las que me hizo.

-Oh vamos Prongs. Eres un resentido.

-Y lo aprendí de ti, no te olvides. – Detrás de una capa de invisibilidad salía un hombre de la misma edad que Sirius, con ojos avellana decorandos por un par d gafas redondas y cabello azabache totalmente desordenado. Era exactamente igual a Harry, o mejor dicho, Harry era igual a él. James Potter estaba sonriendo a más no poder.

-Eres de lo peor Prong, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

-Si, exactamente. me causó mucha gracia las vuelatas que dista apra decirle laverdad sobre Snape.

-¿Crees que soy tonto? Obviamente que no le diría que tu lo escuchaste.

-Creo que mejor me voy a ver como está mi hijo. Desde que volvimos, con Lily hemos estado muy ocupados.

-Antes de que te vallas. Me alegra que hallas vuelto.

-A mi también. Esta es una oportunidad que me dieron que no voy a desperdiciar.

-Adiós amigo.

-Si. Hasta luego.

* * *

Ginny caminaba alegremente por el pasillo. Recordaba todas la veces que Snape pudo haberle quitado hasta cincuenta puntos y no lo había hecho, y cada vez sonreía más. No se fijó por donde iba y se encontró con que se había perdido.

-Genial – Dijo en voz alta. – simplemente genial. Y ahora me pierdo en Hogwart. De seguro no me encuentran hasta después de muerta y termino siendo como Mirtle la Llorona.

-Si eso pasa, serías aún más linda. – Ginny se volteó al escuchar esa voz que le parecía conocida. – Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo sin ánimos tratando de recordar por donde había caminado para poder volver.

-Solo ayudarte ¿me dejas?

-Si, lo siento Blasie, es solo que no estoy del mejor humor aún. Hoy tengo que juntarme con McGonagall para que me diga el castigo por gritar en los pasillos tan dulces palabras. Y luego debo ir con Sirius....

-¿Sirius?

-Perdón, el profesor Black para unas clases extras de.... - Se quedó pensando una buena excusa

-¿Defensa?

-Si, eso defensa. – Ambos caminaban tranquilamente. Y Ginny rápidamente pudo reconocer el lugar en el que estaban. Próxima a ellos había una salida que daba directamente al campo de Quidditch. Ginny miró a Blasie y este asintió. - Ya se donde estamos.

-Si, lo se. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Claro. Porque no. – Siguieron caminando hasta salir del colegio y entrar en los terrenos.

-Oye. Escuché por ahí que Smith no te dejaba respirar.

-Es la primera vez que un rumor mío me llega sin distorsionar. Es verdad, por eso terminamos.

-Que bueno... digo lástima.

-No te hagas. Se que no te gustaba que anduviera con Smith.

-Es verdad. En realidad no me gustaba que anduvieras con ninguno... excepto conmigo. – Blasie tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la acercó a él. - ¿qué me dices? – Ginny no pudo contestar porque el chico ya le estaba quitando el aire con un beso impulsivo. En un principio Ginny intentó detenerlo pero no pudo contra la voluntad del chico y le siguió el juego. Finalmente se detuvieron por la falta de aire.

-Blasie. Eres un encanto....

-¿Pero? – Dijo el chico sin quitarle los brazos de encima

-Pero, no eres mi tipo. Es decir no para una relación seria.

-¿y para que tipo de relaciones soy tu tipo?

-Para este tipo. Las de amistades....

-¿No podemos tener una amistad un poco más fuerte?

-Quisieras. – Ginny besó al chico en los labios muy dulcemente. Para luego separarse y correr un poco. Luego se detuvo y volteó. – Para tener este tipo de besos puedo hacer una excepción. Solo si tu quieres.

-Claro. Cuando quieras. – Ginny le lanzó un beso en el aire y corrió nuevamente al colegio. Pero esta vez prestando atención por donde iba.

-¿Disfrutas las compañías de los hombres?

-Por su puesto Malfoy, de lo contrario me verías con chicas.

-Es una lástima que seas Weasley

-¿A que viene ese comentario? – Preguntó Ginny volteándose para donde estaba la voz. Encontrando a Draco con los brazos cruzados y la espalda contra la pared. Se acercó en un par de zancadas sin darle tiempo a Malfoy para reaccionar y quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus bocas y sus cuerpos bien juntos.

-A que... no te dejaría ni siquiera salir de la habitación si no fueras una Weasley. Te tendría encerrada conmigo todo el día y toda la noche y te tendría para mí cuando quisiera.

-Ja, ni en tus mejores sueños.

-Te equivocas.

-¿cómo?

-Olvídalo. Pero estoy seguro que a ti – Tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la acercó más dejando a Ginny sentir su cuerpo perfectamente. – te encantaría poder tenerme aunque sea una noche para ti sola.

-Claro, sufro de noche pensando que estar con Parkinston en tu cuarto haciéndole el amor salvajemente y yo, solo pudiendo imaginarme en su lugar. – Ginny se acercó y pasó su lengua por los labios semi abiertos de él. – Ese sabor es el más rico de todos – Susurró.

-Podrías probarlo cuando quieras.

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos que es mentira. – Ginny se alejó de él con el rostro ensombrecido, algo que Draco notó a la perfección y se sorprendió a él mismo sin decir nada hiriente hacia la chica. – Nos vemos, Draco.

-Si, Ginny. – Susurró su nombre tan bajo que él mismo no sabía si lo había dicho o pensado.


	3. capítulo 3

CONTESTO....................

**laurana-malfoy-rin **me alegra que te haya gustado y para tu pedido aquí te va un capi. Saludos y que lo disfrutes.

**LadyVega** aquí estoy de nuevo contestando tu review, y te cuento que a mi también me gusta cada vez más el carácter que tiene ( ni que lo hubiera escrito yo jajaja) de todos modos. Me alegra que te haya gustado eso de que todos están locos por ella, la verdad pensaba cambiar eso, ¿tu que opinas? Bueno saludos y que disfrutes este capi nuevo.

**Ginny-ForEver** para empezar te agradezco la corrección, siempre creí que era Virginia, y no le presté atención a eso de Ginebra, ¿puedes decirme en que libro está? Porque en verdad no lo sabía. sin embargo prefiero el nombre Virginia si no te molesta. Por otro lado, luego te darás cuenta del porque de esas clases, el tiempo al tiempo.... y ya veremos que sucede con Draco pro ahora solo lee que esto se empieza poner bueno recién ahora. Saludos

**Saray** Bastante directa como te dije antes. Aquí va tu petición jajaja disfrútalo.

**solamente yo** me alegra que te haya gustad tanto. La verdad es que también a mi me gustaría salir mal parada si se tratara de Malfoy pero bueno, no te preocupes que pronto sabremos que sucederá, te lo digo porque yo me entero a medida que lo escribo. Si ya se, no es bueno para mi, pero que se puede hacer soy así de espontánea (jajajaja) disfrútalo que ya viene el tercer capi.

**a-grench** la continuación viene en camino sol lee y deja reviews como este que me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por escribir saludos.

**ashley-malfoy:p** no te preocupes por el tema de las explicación eso viene para los siguientes capítulos, irán apareciendo de a poco. Espero que te guste por ahora e intentaré aclararte lo más posible en este capi saludos.

Y AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC

DISFRÚTENLO Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS..........

IVITA BLACK

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ginny salió de la oficina de McGonagall. No estaba del todo decepcionada, después de todo se la llevó de arriba cuando la profesora le comentó el castigo que tendría.

**Flash back**

Ginny entró la despacho y encontró a la profesora sentada en su escritorio tomándole té.

-Por favor señorita Weasley, siéntese.

-Profesora, dígame de una vez el castigo y le ahorraré el desagradable momento. – Le dijo Ginny con total serenidad y honestidad.

-Virginia. Eres un encanto de persona, aunque un tanto descontrolada, como hemos podido conocer.

-Oh, si eso. Lamento el hecho de los gritos el otro día. Pero es que, no pude contenerme.

-La entiendo. Pero usted debe entender también que debe ser castigada pro ese hecho.

-Si, es pro eso que le dije en el comienzo de la plática que me lo impartiera ahora mismo, profesora. Se que soy temperamental, pero también se cuando me excedo, y lo he hecho el otro día, lo acepto.

-¿un te?

-No, gracias.

-Bien. Entonces iremos al grano. El castigo será un espectáculo.

-¿Un que? No puede estar hablando en serio.

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo. Y le recomendaría que comience a pensar en algo porque será para Halloween

-¿A que se refiere?

-Lo que escuchó. Debe preparar en espectáculo, ya sea cantando bailando, una obra de teatro. L oque usted más desee, pero debe ser para la época de Halloween. Puede tener ayuda si lo desea

-Está bien.

-¿sabe que hará?

-Creo... que sea... un show, canto y baile... le repito, creo – Dijo Ginny. No era mala para eso y no le desagradaba totalmente. El problema sería buscar quien pueda ayudarla aunque se le venía alguien a la mente.

-Me parece una buena elección. Tendrá permiso de utilizar el aula de Transformaciones cuando lo desee. ¿le parece bien?

-Bien, ¿puedo retirarme ahora?

-Si, por favor. Oh, espere un momento.

-¿Si?

-Quería pedirle que por favor comenzara esas clases con el profesor Black, son en verdad importantes para usted.

-Si, claro. De todos modos ya lo había pensado. No se preocupe.

-Bien entonces. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora en clase.

-Si profesora. Adiós.

**Fin del Flash back**

Caminaba pro el pasillo del tercer piso. Sabía bien a donde se dirigía. Llegó hasta la puerta que debía y tocó. Nadie respondió, entonces volvió a tocar.

-¿quién? – se escuchó desde adentro

-Soy yo. Solo quiero que sepas que a partir de mañana debo volver a las clases. Adiós. – Dijo Ginny. A los pocos segundos la cabeza de Sirius se asomó por la puerta. Tenía el rostro cansado y medio dormido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ginny eres tu?

-Si Sirius, y me ha dicho McGonagall que empiece las clases. Nos vemos mañana

-¿Y solo para eso me has despertado?

-Pues si. Lo siento si así fue

-No fue nada. Ahora ¿podrías ir a tu sala común por favor?

-Claro, lo siento, nuevamente. Pero ni que fuera tan tarde. Es solo que a ti te gusta hacerte e dormilón.

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su sala común. Sabía que habría prefectos merodeando los pasillos pero no se había encontrado con ninguno y eso era extraño. Llegó hasta su sala común y dijo la contraseña. Luego se fue directo a la cama. Debía dormir bien para poder empezar bien el día de mañana.

* * *

-Ginny ¿podrías despertar de una vez? – Le dijo su amiga Wanda.

-¿Wanda? ¿qué hora es?

-Pues hora de despertarse, llegaremos tarde para el desayuno. Y solo por tu culpa.

-Si, como quieras. Ve yendo yo en seguida te alcanzo.

-Ok. Pero date prisa, las demás ya bajaron.

-Si, si. No te destiles ¿quieres?

-Si, como quieras.

Ginny se fue directo al baño, no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar lista. Era muy ordenada y rápida cuando quería. Bajó a la sala común y se encontró con su hermano y Hermione en una de esas sesiones de besos apasionados que tanto le repugnaban.

-Ya por favor, ¿no ven que es temprano? Me han dejado sin apetito.

-Si, como si tu no lo hicieras Gin – le dijo Hermione guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Qué tu haces que? – Preguntó parándose de golpe Ron.

-Oh, como si fuera pecado. Además no hago nada que no tu no hagas.

-¿¡QUE!? – dijeron los dos a la vez, acercándose a Ginny quien se encaminaba a la salida.

-Pues miren nada mas. Se han deschavado solos. Jajajaja

-Eres caso perdido. – Le dijo Ron a su hermana que en ese momento atravesaba el cuadro de la dama gorda.

-Igual que tu hermanito, igual que tu.

Ginny entró al salón comedor y sin darse cuenta su mirada se desvió a la mesa de Slytherin. Especialmente en un rubio que estaba, en esos momentos, hablando con Pansy Parkinston. "¿qué diablos crees que haces" se dijo para si misma. Se sentó junto a su amiga y comenzó a desayunar.

-¿Y? – Preguntó Sarah, otra de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¿y que? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a la mesa de profesores.

-¿Qué diablos te ha dicho McGonagall?

-¿quién te ha enseñado ese vocabulario Colin?

-Pues tu.

-Ah, entonces está bien.

-Dinos

-Bueno. Me ha dicho que debo organizar un espectáculo para Halloween. Dijo que podría ser cualquier cosa y que podría tener ayuda.... y yo estuve pensando.

-Nada bueno sale luego de esa frase Ginny.

-De todos modos gracias por el apoyo. En fin, ¿Qué les parece si me ayudan a prepararlo?

-Aún no sabemos de que se trata.

-Si me ayudan les diré. Pero primero necesito saber si lo harán.

-Cuenta conmigo, sabes lo que me encanta bailar. – Le dijo Sarah.

-Conmigo también. Pero te ayudaré a prepararlo, no me pidas que me suba al escenario porque ni loca.

-Está bien. Gracias. Pero estaba pensando en otras personas también.

-¿quienes?

-Bueno. Saben que yo no sigo eso de, las diferencias entre las casas. Así que hablaré con Pansy, con Luna y una que otra personita. Se me han ocurrido un par de ideas anoche.

-Como quieras, pero me parece que deberías apurarte porque llegaremos tarde a clase de Transformaciones.

-Si, si. Ya voy. Nos vemos Dennis – Le dijo Ginny al hermanito de Colin.

Ginny era la mejor amiga de Colin y viceversa. Así como Ron, Hermione y Harry lo eran, ella tenía su propio grupo para los problemas. Colin y Sarah eran ellos. Sus inseparables amigos, que aunque ambos estuvieran tan ciegos se gustaban de forma incondicional. Y ella se había propuesto ponerlos de novios antes de fin de año. Y no tenía mucho tiempo. Así que su vida estaba dividida en varias obligaciones, y ahora con su estúpida discusión con Smith se le agregaban dos más.

-¿puedes decirme como diablos vas hacer para organizarlo?

-No lo se.

-Sarah tiene razón. Tienes demasiadas obligaciones.

-Enumeremos. – Dijo Sarah. – El equipo de Quidditch, el ED, las clases con Black, nuestras "sesiones" de media noche. Y ahora, limpiar los calderos para Snape y la organización del espectáculo para Halloween.

-Si chicos. Gracias por hacerme acordar de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer...

-espera, Sarah te has olvidado de estudiar para los TIMOS:

-diablos, es verdad.

-nuevamente, gracias.

-Hey, Gin, mira quien viene allí. – Ginny no tuvo que voltearse para saber de quien hablaba. Zacarías Smith venía con sus dos amiguitos de Hufflepuff. – No entiendo que le viste.

-Yo tampoco. Es despreciable. ¿vamos dentro? Vamos últimos

-Si claro. – Pero Ginny sintió que alguien la miraba y no era específicamente Smith.

-Chicos ya los alcanzo. Creo que me olvidé algo.

-Si, pero date prisa. – Ginny salió del salón a medio entrar y se dirigió al pasillo donde había sentido esa mirada fría pero intensa.

-¿Puedes explicarme que hacías? – Dijo a la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Nada querida. Solo es tu imaginación.

-Si, como no. Ya te dije hurón que me dejaras de molestar porque te las verías con una Weasley.

-Espero que seas mejor que tu hermano que no sabe otra cosa que insultarme.

-No te preocupes, insultarte a ti, es un elogio. Yo se que es lo que hay que hacer para tratarte como mereces.

-¿De verdad? – Ginny sintió unas manos en su cintura pro atrás.

-Si, de verdad – Susurró.

-¿y por que no me lo dices? – Susurró también él.

-Porque... no... quiero – Ginny hablaba con dificultad. Sentía el cuerpo de Draco muy pegado al de ella. Demasiado para decir la verdad. Y sentía que los calores le subían.

-Te vi mirando a la mesa de Slytherin esta mañana en el desayuno.

-Es verdad, pero es... porque necesitaba... hablar con Pansy. Ahora te pido que me dejes. Llego tarde a clase. – Dijo ella. No sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza. Se volteó dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Draco. – Si quieres nos vemos luego, pero que no se entere tu amiguita, bueno. Ninguna de ellas. – Dijo con suficiencia.

-¿y para que podríamos encontrarnos tu y yo? – Preguntó esta vez, siendo él quien perdía el control de la situación.

-Tal vez, - Se acercó a él dejando que se chocara contra la pared a su espalda – Podríamos jugar a Snatch explosivo. ¿qué dices? O talvez al ajedrez mágico.

-es que...

-Nos vemos luego Dragoncito. – y con es frase se despidió de él, dejándolo por primera vez sin saber que decir.


	4. capítulo 4

REVIEWS............................

**Saray **Aquí te va!!!!!!!

**Ginny-ForEver **te agradezco por el dato si no lo había hecho antes, Ginevra no es un nombre feo, es más me gusta... pero para serte sincera, prefiero el de Virginia.... de todos modos, gracias por el review y aquí va el siguiente capi para vos!!!

**LadyVega **me alegra saber que pienses así, eso de hacer que Ginny esté en la cabecita de todos los chicos (en el buen sentido) le hace el camino a Draco más difícil ¿no crees? Por otro lado creo que esa última conversación hará que se desate el verdadero comienzo a la historia..... pero ahora, continuemos...

**A-grench **no que decirte, aún no se que tipo de Drama será así que habrá que esperar para saberlo. Lo se, lo se... yo estoy escribiendo el fic, pero es que la inspiración es improvisada, así que no se que decirte referido al drama nuevamente. Lo que si se, es que continúes leyendo para ver que resulta de esto, gracias por tu review.....

PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LES INTERESE, AQUÍ LES MANDO MI MSN PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN........... MIRENLO DE ESTA FORMA, ASÍ TENDRAN OTRA FORMA DE MANDAR TOMATES

AHORA SI, EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE....... CHAN CHAN CHAN

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 4

Ginny estaba reunida en una de las aulas desocupadas, con varias personas, mujeres por su puesto. Tenía en sus manos unos pergaminos y un lápiz que Sirius le había prestado, pues él pensaba que con esos "extraños artefactos muggles" era más fácil escribir. De todos modos, Ginny escribía algunas cosas en aquellos pergaminos apresuradamente, mientras que las chicas reunidas no paraban de hablar de ropa, de bailes o incluso de música.

-Entonces, eso es lo que haremos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. De seguro al viejo director le gustará bastante.

-Vamos Parkinston, no hables mal de Dumbledore, es buena gente.

-¿Y quien dijo lo contrario? Solo dije que era viejo. – Dijo Pansy defendiéndose de algo que ella no había hecho.

-Bien, bien. Por favor. Escúchenme. – todas hicieron silencio cuando Ginny por fin se decidió a hablar. – el tema será ese, todos estamos de acuerdo ¿verdad? – Se escucharon afirmaciones por parte de todas las presentes. – Genial – Dijo con tono de aburrimiento Ginny – por otro lado, hay que organizar la parte de cada una de nosotras. ¿hay alguien aquí que no quiera salir en el escenario? – Varias chicas levantaron la mano. – bien, entonces se encargarán de montar el escenario, el vestuario y todo ese tiempo de cosas.

-Ginny, déjame que te ayude para organizar las salidas.

-Bien Sarah, entonces eso te lo encargo a ti. Chicas por favor, que esto sea lo más discreta y secretamente posible, no quiero que nadie se entere antes de tiempo de este espectáculo. ¿de acuerdo? – Hubo un par de quejas. - ¿De acuerdo? – volvió a preguntar con voz un poco más fuerte, esa vez nadie estuvo en contra – Perfecto. Sarah y yo nos encargaremos de las salidas, terminó la reunión.... Ahora vallan a tontear con sus noviecitos. – terminó diciendo en media broma. – Les haré saber de la próxima reunión vía lechuza ¿Está bien? Y recuerden que es un SECRETO.

-Draco vamos a desayunar – Decía la voz melosa de Pansy desde al sala común de Slytherin. Draco se encontraba aún en su cuarto mirándose en el espejo. Cuando escuchó la voz de la chica.

-Ya voy – Dijo en voz normal cosa que Pansy no lo escuchó. – Y tu Draco, deja de hacer tonterías y compórtate como un verdadero Malfoy. – Dijo en frente del espejo para luego tomar su mochila y bajar a la sala común donde Pansy lo estaba esperando.

Los dos chicos bajaron a desayunar pero al atravesar la puerta del gran comedor la vista de Draco fue dirigida hacia la mesa de Grinffindor y sin tenerlo previsto, se cruzó con la mirada de cierta pelirroja.

-_Draco que diablos crees que estas haciendo_ – se dijo a si mismo desviando su mirada de aquella muchacha y depositándola en otra persona, en un muchacho esta vez, dejando ver claramente su frunce de odio hacia aquella persona. – _¿cómo es posible que sea tan querido? Es solo un estúpido con un poco de fama encima. Idiota._ – Draco se sentó finalmente en su mesa y compartió una "agradable" conversación con Zabini.

Por su lado Ginny no había bajado la mirada de aquel chico de cabellos platinados. Y había notado, para su desgracia que miraba con fuerte odio hacia Harry, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

_-¿Por qué lo odiará tanto? _– Se preguntó al ver a Harry abrazar a su novia, Luna. El chico le guiñó el ojo y ella le sonrió. Luego volvió a ver hacia Malfoy que esta vez estaba sentado en su mesa hablando con Blasie. _– No lo entiendo, ni que Harry buscara siempre tener tanta fama. El pobre solo quiere ser normal y ¿el idiota de Malfoy lo aborrece por eso? Definitivamente absurdo._ – Sin embargo no pudo quitar la vista de aquel chico por largo tiempo.

-Gin, Ginny. – escuchaba ella a lo lejos. – Ginny, ¿me escuchas?

-¿mmm?

-Que si me escuchabas

-Lo siento Harry ¿qué me decías?

-Que el sábado habrá entrenamiento de Quidditch y necesito que estés para ayudarme con los candidatos.

-¿Y que hay del holgazán de mi hermano?

-Pues el holgazán ese – Dijo señalando a Ron que hablaba muy coquetamente con Hermione – Acabó de reconciliarse, por enésima vez, con Hermione. Y me pidió que le dejara libre el sábado.

-No hay problema. Lo sabes.

-Gracias Gin. En verdad no se que haría sin ti. – Harry la abrazó con muchísimo cariño y ella gustosa le correspondió el gesto de igual forma, haciendo que el pudiera elevarla en el aire. Varios chicos se quedaron mirando la escena. Zabini, Draco y otro par de Slytherin, otros tantos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, especialmente Smith. Y también estaban los de séptimo y sexto de Grinffidor, los mismos compañeros de Harry y ella.

* * *

Ginny llegó puntual a su clase con Sirius. Llevaba en su mochila unos cuantos libros y otros tantos en sus manos. Se había cambiado luego de las clases por lo que ahora, en vez de usar el acostumbrado uniforme llevaba una minifalda rosa y una blusa blanca con una sola manga tres cuartos y una tira en el otro hombro. Unas sandalias estilo japonesas del mismo color que la blusa y el cabello recogido en un despeinado rodete.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y encontrarse a Sirius sin su acostumbrada túnica de "profesor".

-Que gusto que decidas acompañarme Ginny.

-Muy gracioso Sirius. ¿dónde dejo esto? – dijo señalando su mochila y libros.

-Sobre el escritorio está bien. Ven arriba que tengo preparado el lugar.

-Uuhh, que misterioso. – Dijo chistosa la chica y Sirius le guiño el ojo y le sonrió – Solo recuerda que estas por casarte Siri – boy.

-Si, gracias. No me lo recuerdes.

-Jajajaja – Se rió divertida Ginny. Al subir ella se encontró con un espacio bastante amplio, como el que se utilizaba para las sesiones del ED. Tomó su varita de la cintura de su pollera y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-Entonces ¿comenzamos?

-Cuando quieras. – Sirius se acercó a ella y comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia atrás por los hombros.

-Colócate ahí. – Sirius la miró y luego retrocedió. – Bien Ginny. Quiero que me escuches. Lo que tu y yo somos es algo muy especial.

-Eso lo sé. De otro modo no estaría aquí ¿no crees?

-Bueno. El caso es que lo que podemos hacer tiene sus consecuencias también. Por eso debemos controlarlo. Lo último que practicamos fue lo que tu le hiciste a mi hermosa pared. – Dijo Sirius con un pequeño puchero en los labios y haciendo como si estuviera realmente dolido.

-Que ya te pedí disculpas por ello.

-Entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa. Comenzaremos con lo más sencillo. _Wingardium Leviosa _

-¿No crees que estoy grandecita par volver a ver eso Siri – boy?

-Lo se, pero esta vez lo haremos sin varita.

-¿Cómo? No, no estoy lista para eso.

-Claro que si. Solo debes concentrar tu magia en tu mano, como lo haces con tu varita.

* * *

Dumbledore tomaba el té sentado en su escritorio junto a McGonagall. De vez en cuando se producían esos silencios que no son para nada incómodos y los que el director aprovechaba para mirar por la ventada o a su adorado Fawkes.

-Albus. – interrumpió McGonagall a sus pensamientos. - ¿En verdad crees que la chica está realmente lista para entrar?

-Sirius me ha dicho que si. Y lo hemos comprobado cada día, desde que aprobó los TIMOS. Es, en vulgares palabras, una genio. Ese tipo de magia solo la he visto muy pocas veces en mi vida.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con que es la única Weasley en generaciones?

-No creo. Pero lo importante ahora es controlarlo y tenerla ocupada para que no se descontrole ella misma. Como hemos podido comprobar hace unos días. Sirius me contó el gran agujero que le había hecho a la pared de su despacho. Imagínate, Minerva, si ella no se hubiese controlado de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Creo que tienes razón. – La puerta fue golpeada y el profesor dio la orden de pasar a quien sea que lo deseaba.

-Buenas noches Albus, Minerva.

-James ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-En realidad he venido por el tema de la menor de los Weasley.

-¿Virginia? – Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

-Si, y no es para alarmarse. Solo quería comentarles algunas cosas.

-Te escuchamos James.

-Pues verán. No es exactamente referido a ella. Ustedes saben que lo que a Ginny le está sucediendo no es algo normal. Se dice que es el poder de la nueva generación de magos. Pero bien, se han descubierto ciertos casos similares.

-¿Se han?

-Hemos. Lily, Remus y yo. No es la única en el colegio Albus.

-¿quién más? – Preguntó la profesora.

-Pues, son unos cuantos. Sin embargo se acentúa más en ciertas personas. Con características similares en algunos casos

-¿Tienes algunos nombres?

-Si. – James sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino y lo extendió para comenzar a leer algunos nombres. – Verán, los que poseen mayor cantidad de esta nueva magia están de alguna manera conectados... Ginny Weasley para empezar, su hermano Ronald, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovewood, Harry...

-¿Hay más?

-Si. La mayoría son del ED por no decir todos.

-Y eso se debe a...

-A que el único que no pertenece al ED con este flujo de poder, está del otro lado Albus.

-¿Malfoy?

-Pues si. Draco Malfoy quien está casi directamente relacionado con Voldemort. – El viejo director miró el pergamino y luego volvió a mirar al joven.

-Estos son los viejos miembros del ED. La mayoría de ellos están fuera del colegio.

-Si, pero hay que traerlos para poder ayudarles, es peligrosos si ese flujo de poder crece en ellos y no puedan controlarlo.

-No se preocupen caballeros, yo misma, personalmente me encargaré de que cada uno de los miembros del viejo ED regresen a Hogwarts para una nueva etapa de enseñanzas.

-Me parece bien Minerva, pero no les digas eso, porque no creo que vengan. Solo diles que es un asunto del ED. Eso de seguro los atraerá. – Le dijo James entes de entregarle el pergamino. – Seguiremos trabajando en esto, mientras tanto, me retiro. He quedado con Harry. Nos vemos

-Adiós James y suerte.

-Este cambio brusco que habíamos comenzado a notar en algunos alumnos se ha comenzado a desenredar.

-Pues si Minerva y será mejor que comencemos a enrollar la soga entes de que se haga otro nudo peor.

* * *

-Genial, simplemente genial. – Se quejaba Ginny desde su cuarto

-¿Qué diablos te sucede ahora Virginia? – Le dijo Wanda.

-Pues que hoy es Viernes.

-Si ¿No estás contenta con eso?

-¿Y tu que crees? Hoy debo limpiar los calderos del fastidio de Snape, sin magia. Es un asco nunca se sabe que es lo que hubo allí y lo peor es que los últimos que tienen pociones los viernes son los de séptimo de Grinffindor y Neville no me la hace nada fácil.

-No te preocupes amiga. Ya verás que en menos de dos semanas podrás librarte de ese estúpido que se cree mejor por llevar el cargo de profesor.

-Eso es, específicamente el porque de que se crea mejor. Si es profesor es por algo ¿no lo crees? – Le dijo Ginny a Sarah de forma explicativa algo alterada.

-Como sea. ¿vamos a desayunar?

-Si, claro. – Las tres bajaron encontrándose con Colin quien las estaba esperando.

-¿Se puede saber porque te quejabas esta vez? – Preguntó el chico

-¿Tanto se había escuchado?

-Creo que hasta Snape te ha escuchado desde las mazmorras

-Ja - ja, muy gracioso.

-¿Cual es la primera clase que tenemos hoy? – Preguntó Sarah pero no obtuvo respuesta porque en ese momento centenares de aves se aparecían en el salón comedor con el correo matutino. Sin embargo de ese cuarteto la única que recibió carta fue Ginny. Un sobre negro con una estrella roja brillante en el frente, y un sello con un estrella de cera roja muy oscura.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? – preguntó Colin.

-Si, Colin... es la invitación. Por dios no creí que llegara tan pronto.

-¿De que hablas? Te anotaste a principio de clases. Pasó como un mes.

-Chicos, chicos. Esta sociedad es muy selecta Y secreta. No dejan entrar a cualquiera y cuando tienen una solicitud la estudian a fondo. Y por lo general tarda más que un mes Wanda. – Ginny abrió el sobre despacio y quitó la invitación, leyéndola en voz alta. – "Virginia Weasley has sido elegida por el comité de esta sociedad, por decisión unánime, para ser invitada en la próxima reunión. Se pide cordialmente que se abstenga de dar información del paradero del lugar en el que se llevará a cabo la reunión, que se realizará en Halloween a la media noche".

-Valla, que cordiales son.

-En verdad no parecen alumnos. Se expresan muy bien.

-¿Escucharon? Fue unánime. Es decir que todos querían que estuviera allí.

-Gin, ¿Estas segura que quieres ir a esa fiesta negra?

-¿Bromeas? Claro que si. Quiero saber quienes son, además de esa noche depende mi aceptación en el comité de la sociedad.

-¿cómo es que se llama la sociedad?

-S.M.V. Sociedad de Muertos Vivos. Vamos a clases que llegaremos tarde a CCM. De prisa.

Y con esa última frase, Ginny se perdió en el pasillo sin notar que los mismos miembros del Comité la observaban cautelosamente.

-¿Porque esa manía de abrevíar las palabras? - Se preguntaron Colin y Sarah antes de segurla por ese mismo pasillo


	5. capítulo 5

**--------**

**SaraMeliss **bueno Saray o SaraMeliss, ya veras de que se tratara el comité... a decir verdad últimamente he estado maquinando en mi cabeza las posibilidades de cómo puedo continuar la historia, y esto del comité me va a servir para explicar algunas cosas... bueno esero que disfrutes el capi que viene ahora, saludos

**solamente yo **tan tan tan tan..... la sociedad de los muertos vivos es.... ja no te voy a decir, al menos no ahorita, deberías esperar a leer el capi siguiente... un momento es este, (¬¬u) bueno entonces deberás leer el próximo a este... por otro lado te cuento que las escenas de Draco (MI Draco y que quede claro para todas jaja ) y Ginny están muy próximas. Así que espera y veras que sucede. Suerte y a leer!!!!

**a-grench** hola, que puedo decirte, deberás leer para enterarte de eso, pero aún no se sabrá quienes son los del comité, es un gran secreto. También te cuento que pronto estará el espectáculo de Ginny y allí también se descubrirán alguna que otro cosilla. Bueno, nos leemos pronto y sigue dejando reviews saludos.....

BUENO YA QUE ESTÁN LSO REVIEWS CONTESTADO ES HORA DEL NUEVO CAPÍTULO... SE SABRAN OTRAS COSAS MÁS... ENTRE ELLAS ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE EN VERDAD GINNY?

NO QUIERO DARLES MÁS ADELANTOS ASÍ QUE MEJOR QUE EMPIECE LA COSA...

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 5

Ginny había estado caminando por los pasillos, sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie. Solo caminaba. En su mano izquierda llevaba la mochila y en su derecha un dije con una P dorada con forma de rayo. (ustedes saben a que me refiero) tocaba el dije con tristeza, amargura, hasta que se detuvo frente a un ventanal.

Se sentó en frente de él para poder apreciar el paisaje. No quería pensar en nada, pero se le era casi imposible. Y menos podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche, aquella fría y aterradora noche, en que todo su mundo cambió, para siempre...

Flash back

Hermione había entrado, con un par de libros en sus manos, a un salón bastante apartado de todo lo que era Hogwarts. Al parecer, había sido abandonado, al igual que toda ese ala.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí donde podremos hacerlo?

-¿Pretendes hacerlo en la sala común Ronald? – Preguntó Ginny un tanto cansada de las paranoias de su hermano.

-Deja de llamarme así ¿Quieres?

-Deténganse los dos. – Dijo un Harry perdido en la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por las velas que Luna estaba dejando en el piso. - ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-Según el libro – Comenzó Luna hojeando un gigantesco libro, incluso para Hermione. Tanto Luna como Ginny lo habían encontrado una vez cuando la biblioteca había cerrado, en la sección prohibida, en la parte más escondida de ésta. – Dice que primero debemos encontrar cinco cualidades diferentes....

-Ya está – dijo Ginny. El resto del grupo no entendió mucho, salvo Hermione que miraba a todos y cada uno con el semblante que ponía cada vez que tenía que contestar a algo que intentaba analizar.

-Luego el círculo convocador, y necesitamos a alguien que convoque.

-Yo lo haré – Volvió a decir Ginny....

Fin del Flash Back

Ginny volvió a mirar por la ventana ahora estaba lloviendo, no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Miró su reloj y comprobó, efectivamente que era hora de cena. Corrió hasta el tercer piso para dejar su mochila, tomó unas cuantas cartas y se fue hasta la lechucería para enviarlas.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras Gin. – Le dijo Hermione abrazándola fuerte.

-¿qué quieres e mi? – le preguntó inquisidoramente pero con algo de picardía.

-Nada, solo agradecerte.

-¿por qué?

-Por lo de mañana

-Mañana, mañana... ¡Mañana! – Dijo casi de un grito haciendo que varas personas, las mas cercanas se dieran vuelta. – Diablos.

-¿que tienes? – Preguntó Harry entrando a la conversación luego de ver a Ginny como hacía que su cabello y su rostro hicieran una excelente combinación.

-Mañana.

-Si, ya sabemos que conoces la palabra hermanita... – Interrumpió Ron.

-Mañana es el entrenamiento de práctica.

-Si...

-¿A que hora? – Interrumpió esta vez Ginny. Pero no lo dejó contestar porque se había auto contestado ella mismo – A la tarde, claro que es a la tarde, diablos estoy....

-Pues lo pasé para la mañana, si ese es el problema. Preferí hacerlo así para que todos tuvieran la tarde libre.

-HARRY – Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. – Gracias, gracias, gracias. De la que me has salvado.

-¿por qué?

-Porque mañana tengo... una reunión... no pregunten.

-De acuerdo. Pero podrías soltar a Harry. ¿Creo que Luna comenzará a ponerse celosa. – Acotó Neville al escuchar a Ginny. Ginny se soltó rápidamente y miró hacia Luna. Ella la miraba con una sonrisa y Ginny le devolvió el gesto. Pero ahora se sentía mal.

-Gin. – Le dijo Harry.

-Nada Harry. Gin nada. Me voy al despacho de Snape. Tengo que limpiar los calderos. – Y sin más nada se alejó. Triste como había estado esa tarde. Ya no quería sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

-Weasley... – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Ya Malfoy no quiero ¿bien?

-¿Qué tienes, se te fueron las ganas de vivir cuando recordaste que tu queridísimo Potty sale con una amiga tuya y a ti no te dio ni la hora? – Draco había utilizado la mejor voz de burla contra ella.

-¿Te importaría dejar de respirar para mi? – dijo Ginny con ambas manos sobre el cuello de la camisa de Malfoy. – Me estoy hartando de tus estúpidos juegos de niño rico. Y sabes que te voy a quitar lo lindo de un golpe. – Le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿me amenazas? – Preguntó Draco depositando sus manos suavemente sobre las de Ginny. Esta vez su voz pareció distinta. Ni si quiera arrastraba las palabras como solía hacerlo. Sino que sonó hasta, normal. Ginny ni bajó sus manos pero sí aflojó la fuerza. No sabía como pero ese chico le hacía tranquilizarse. Se miraban a los ojos y él soltó una de sus manos y la colocó en su mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Dijo en un susurró con sus ojos casi cerrados por la caricia de la suave mano del chico.

-Solo, te quiero a ti – Le dijo de la misma forma acercándose para darle un beso. Pero esa frase la sacó de toda ilusión.

-Aléjate de mi. ¿quieres? – Le gritó casi en el oído con lágrimas que no pudo retener.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes Virginia Weasley? – Preguntó al aire cuando la chica doblaba en el corredor.

* * *

-Será todo por hoy, Weasley. – Le dijo Snape del otro lado del escritorio. Estaba más colorido de lo normal. Es más hasta parecía estar sonrojado. Ginny se acordó de lo que Sirius le había dicho acerca de su profesor de Pociones.

-¿está seguro que no quiere que me quede a terminar? Dejé el de Neville Longbotton para el final.

-No... no será ne-cesario, se-ñorita Weasley. Márchese. – le dijo en una orden que sonó más a súplica.

-Como quiera... – Ginny estaba segura que podría aprovechar de esta situación. Al menos para Grinffindor, porque Snape no era el prototipo ideal como pareja. De verdad entendía porque Snape odiaba y celaba tanto a los merodeadores. James con su típico aire de triunfador, todo le salía perfecto. Sirius, con su elegancia y poder para ganar a cualquier chica. Y Remus, con su especial dulzura y delicadeza. "Los tres en uno serían el chico perfecto". Ginny sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Salió del salón un tanto más animada. No la había pasado tan mal limpiando los calderos. Aunque esa había sido la peor parte del asunto. Había puesto a Snape tantas veces nervioso que ya había perdido la cuenta.

-¿Por qué tanta alegría? – peguntó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

-Señora Potter... – Dijo Ginny borrando su sonrisa de la cara. No podía saber que Ginny se había enterado del secreto de Snape.

-Dime Lily, ya te lo dije. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por ahora...

-¿A que se refiere?

-James y yo estamos trabajando en tu caso... no te preocupes nadie lo sabe – Ginny la miró medio desconfiada. ¿por qué entonces no podía creerle del todo?

-Vamos, te acompaño a... ¿a dónde ibas? – dijo una despistada Lily. Ginny había descubierto hacía algún tiempo que Lily era una excelente auror y muy atenta a las cosas demasiado normales cuando el caso lo ameritaba, pero cuando no era así... ella era simplemente Lily. Muy despistada y olvidadiza.

-Iba a la sala común. Pero me dio un poco de hambre.

-Que bien, te acompaño porque era allí justo donde me estaba dirigiendo. – Otra de las "maravillas" de Lily Potter. Siempre tenía hambre, igual que Ginny. Eran muy parecidas.

Era más, cuando Lily volvió del "mas all" lo primero que hizo al verla fue preguntarle si ella también era su hija y no se había enterado. Ginny había visto una foto de cuando el gran grupo de lo Merodeadores iba a Hogwarts, ellas dos eran idénticas salvo por un detalle... sus ojos. Lily los tenía como los de Harry, verdes esmeraldas, pero los de Ginny eran Azules muy claros como el cielo en pleno verano.

-Llegamos – Dijo Ginny al tocar la pera del cuadro. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña a esperar a Dobby. Él había sido nombrado por el mismo director como el encargado de mantener a los "merodeadores de ambas épocas", como Dumbledore les decía ahora, bien alimentados.

-Señorita Ginny, señorita Lily ¿qué se les ofrece?

-Bueno... yo quería un poco de ese postre de chocolate de hace rato. Estaba delicioso. – Dijo Lily con ambas manos en su estómago frotándolo en señal de rico.

-A mi me gustaría un poco de frutillas con crema, si es posible Dobby.

-Todo es posible para Dobby señorita. Enseguida se las traeré.

-Gracias – Dijeron la dos a la vez.

-Dime Ginny. ¿Sigues con tus hobbies? – Le preguntó inquisidoramente

-Bueno yo...

-No seas tímida.

-En realidad si. Estoy en eso. Me estoy encargando de escribir lo que está sucediendo, usted sabe, para tiempos futuros.

-Te entiendo. Y dos cosas. Primero ¡Deja de tutearme! Y segundo... cuando termines quiero leerlo. Se que Harry me ha contado algo. Pero estoy más que segura que no me ha contado exactamente todo, como de seguro te lo han contado a ti.

-En realidad, mi fuente es Hermione

-¿Hermione? Esa chica es un encanto.

-Si. Me ha estado contando con lujo de detalles. Pero aún quiero que Harry me cuente lo que sucedió en primero cuando... – Pero Ginny se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-¿Cuando que? – Dijo Lily acercándose a Ginny.

-Cuando... cuando...

-Dilo Ya

-Diablos – Murmuró – Cuando Harry se enfrento a Quirrel y Voldemort

-¿¡QUE!? – Todos los elfos domésticos detuvieron sus acciones para ver que era lo que sucedía . – Continúen por favor.... ¿Harry, MI Harry se enfrentó a Tom él solo?

-Pues si. Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Si Hermione o Harry supieran que yo te lo he dicho me enviarán detrás del velo de una patada...

-Jajajajaja – Lily comenzó a carcajearse – No te preocupes, no lo sabrá. Pero gracias por decírmelo.

-No hay de que. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana debo ayudar a Harry con el entrenamiento de los novatos.

-Ginny. – Le dijo Lily antes de separarse en los pasillos.

-¿Si?

-Lo quieres ¿Verdad?

-Mucho – Dijo ella bajando la vista.

-Lo lamente mucho niña. Y James también.

-No fue culpa de ustedes. Que quede claro. Lo hice por Harry y por ustedes dos, como una segunda oportunidad para los tres.

-Eres un encanto. Y eso me molesta demasiado.

-Jajajaja – Se rió Ginny ante la reacción de Lily.

-Nos vemos Linda.

-Hasta mañana, Lily.


	6. capítulo 6 I parte

SOLO LES PIDO QUE POR FAVOR MANDEN SUS REVIEWS ASÍ PUEDO SABER COMO ES QUE VOY Y SI LES GUSTA HASTA AHORA.

POR OTRO LADO LES AGRADEZCO A **a-grench, Ginny-ForEver, LadyVega, Saray, solamente yo, **QUE LOS CONCIDERO MIS MAS FIELES LECTORES (JUA JUA LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE CON QUE DESAYUNÉ HOY) EN FIN LES SUPER AGRADEZCO POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y AL RESTO QUE SI POR CASUALIDAD NO HE NOMBRADO, ME PERDONEN.

LES MANDO UN SALUDO MUY GRANDE Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...........

ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES PERO EN ESPECIAL A Ginny-ForEver, SOLO PENSADO PARA VOS ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y NO TE APURES QUE PRONTO VIENE LA CONTINUACI"N..........

IVITA BLACK.....

ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE NUEVAMENTE........ NO DEJEN DE LEER EL FIC DE UNA ESCRITORA FANTÁSTICA, SE LLAMA "Canciones de amor" Y ES DE Amy-ingrid. SALUDOS A TODOS Y MUCHO MUCHOS BESOS...............

Capítulo 6

Había pasado el tiempo y la fiesta de Halloween estaba casi en la puerta. La decoración estaba preparada y lista para colocar. El escenario armado. El vestuario colgado. Solo faltaba el día.

En vísperas de la Noche de Brujas Ginny recibió una carta de parte del SMV, indicándole donde sería el lugar, la contraseña y que debía de llevar.

-Ginny la decoración está lista y el escenario también.

-Genial. Sarah envía lechuzas a todas las chicas y diles que es necesario que estén aquí para practicar.

-Bien, en un momento vengo. – Ginny admiraba el gran trabajo que habían hecho. El lugar se veía excelente. Todo lleno de telas negras y telas de araña gigantescas "de seguro a Ron le dará escalofríos" pensó Ginny con una sonrisa. Luego de una media hora, como mucho. Todas las personas que participarían del espectáculo aparecieron listas y preparadas para hacer el mejor ensayo.

-Que bueno que todas hayan podido venir, es hora del ensayo. Comenzaremos desde el principio.

-¿qué esperan? –Comenzó Pansy – empecemos de una vez.

Así pasaron todo el día anterior a la gran fiesta. Con permiso de Dumbledore, el salón comedor fue deshabilitado ese día y los alumnos almorzaron y cenaron en sus respectivas salas comunes. Todos estaban ansiosos de ver de que se iba a tratar el espectáculo. Porque ni los más allegados a las participantes del show sabían que era.

-Señorita Weasley ¿Está todo preparado para esta noche? – peguntó McGonagall la tarde de Halloween.

-Si profesora. Está todo listo. Solo falta que llegue la gente

-Perfecto. Espero que todo salga como lo planeó.

-Estoy segura que así será.

-Y apropósito ¿De que se tratará?

-Lo siento pero deberá esperar a verlo para saber como el resto...

-Debe comprender que no puedo dejar que...

-No se preocupe, no es nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir. Se lo aseguro. Pero ahora debe disculparme profesora pero necesito darme una ducha.

-Por supuesto señorita y buena suerte, nuevamente.

-Gracias.

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó y con ella todos los demás alumnos. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa aunque sabía que cuando saliera al escenario estaría muy cómoda y tranquila, pero sin embargo los nervios la estaban matando.

Salió a caminar por el pasillo para respirar un poco de aire no viciado. Pero entonces se encontró con una penetrante mirada gris.

-Weasley. – Dijo Draco acercándose.

-Malfoy – Dijo ella alejándose.

-Hay ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

-Todo menos eso Malfoy. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Y que incluye "todo"? – el muchacho la había tomado desprevenida y la había acorralado contra la pared sin poder escapar. Ella lo miraba a los ojos y él miraba sus ojos y sus labios alternativamente.

-Pues... no "eso"

-Que lástima. – Le dijo acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica. Ginny no se podía mover. ¿qué diablos tenía este chico que la hacía sentir así? No era posible que pudiera sentir cariño por un Malfoy y mucho menos amor. Eso estaba prohibido para su persona. "¿Entonces que es?" se preguntó. Mientras, los labios de Draco recorrían todo su cuello y ahora estaban sobre su mejilla y su labio.

Draco la beso con tanta pasión que Ginny se quedó embobada con esa acción. En verdad había algo en Draco Malfoy que le hacía mover el piso sobremanera.

-Buena suerte, amor. Te espero después para vernos ¿Te parece? – Le dijo él. En ese instante no parecía ser él mismo. Como la vez anterior en aquel pasillo. Hasta parecía normal.

-Pareces hasta normal cuando hablas así.

-Solo lo hago por ti

-¿Por una Weasley?

-Exacto. Eres la única que se atreve a rechazar lo que siente. Nunca me había pasado con nadie.

-Es verdad, por lo general se te lanzan a los pies.

-Pero tu no. ¿acaso tanto te cuesta aceptar que están enamorada de mi? – le dijo sombrío. Como si lo hubiera sentido realmente. Y era que en verdad lo sentía.

-Yo... no puedo.

¿no puedes aceptarlo? – Ginny bajó la mirada para que no notara que una lágrima intentaba escurrirse por su mejilla

-No, no puedo... amar...te.

-Porque.. – Pero la voz de Sarah los sacó de su conversación.

-Espero que disfrutes el espectáculo, Draco. – Le dijo dejando un beso en la comisura del labio del chico. Si éste se hubiera corrido un poco más el beso hubiera dado justo en los labios.

-Ginny ¿qué hacías?

-Entablaba conversación... – entonces se acercó las demás -¿todas listas?

-¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!! – Se escuchó en general.

-Entonces vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras.

Las luces estaban apagadas, luego de la cena. Las mesas ya no eran las cuatro largas sino que eran varias mesas dispersas por todo el salón comedor. Había cuatro tarimas cerca de la puerta de entrada, del otro lado del escenario, donde solían empezar las mesas de las cuatro casas. Todos estaban más que impacientes... pero nada se escuchaba o se sentía.

Entonces de la nada una brisa comenzó a sentirse... bastante fuerte y verdadera... una música fuerte, como de tambores se comenzó a escuchar... todos miraban para todos lados pero no se podía escuchar nada, mientras tanto la música se hacía más fuerte.

Finalmente el escenario se iluminó por una luz. Mostrando al menos unas diez personas. Cinco vestidas con una túnica blanca y otras cinco con una negra. Comenzaron a moverse

_I'm gonna wake up yes and no _

_I'm gonna kiss some part of _

_I'm gonna keep this secret _

_I'm gonna close my body now _

_I guess... die another day _

_I guess... die another day _

_I guess... die another day _

_I guess... die another day_

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Estaban perfectamente sincronizadas y las luces que jugaban sobre el escenario hacían una perfecta iluminación y efectos sobre las bailarinas.

_I guess I'll die another day _

_I guess I'll die another day _

_I guess I'll die another day _

_I guess I'll die another day _

_Sigmund Freud _

_Analyse this _

_Analyse this _

Analyse this 

Se había agrupado ahora en parejas. Una blanca y otra negra. Bailaban al son del a música y sus movimientos estaban tan perfectos que parecía que en la música se producía por sus movimientos. Hasta que comenzaron a hacer una especie de pelea con espadas de esgrima.

_I'm gonna break the cycle _

_I'm gonna shake up the system _

_I'm gonna destroy my ego _

_I'm gonna close my body now _

I think I'll find another way 

_There's so much more to know _

_I guess I'll die another day _

_It's not my time to go_

Todos aplaudían y gritaban a las bailarinas que realizaban la entrada del espectáculo. Algunos se paraban para verlas mejor, y otros tantos se acercaban a al escenario para poder gritarles y ver, también, quienes eran las bailarinas. Sin embargo, sus rostros estaban pintados de tal manera que no se podían reconocer.

_For every sin I'll have to pay _

_A time to work, a time to play _

_I think I'll find another way _

_It's not my time to go _

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché _

_I'm gonna suspend my senses _

_I'm gonna delay my pleasure _

_I'm gonna close my body now _

_I guess... die another day _

_I guess I'll die another day _

I guess... die another day 

_I guess I'll die another day_

El público cada vez se ponía más ansiosos por saber quienes eran aquellas chicas que bailaban tan bien y se movían tan sensualmente.

Hermione reía con solo el hecho de ver a su novio y a su mejor amigo tan interesados por aquellas chicas que, ella tan bien conocía.

_I think I'll find another way _

_There's so much more to know _

_I guess I'll die another day _

_It's not my time to go _

_I need to lay down _

_I guess... die another day _

_I guess I'll die another day _

_I guess... die another day _

_I guess I'll die another day _

_Another day _

_Another day _

_Another day _

Another day 

_Another day _

_Another day _

_Another day_

Finalmente la música cesó y las chicas se detuvieron justo a tiempo para que un humo de color blanco, que se hacía fluorescente con las luces, las hiciera desaparecer.

-¿quiénes crees que sea las persona que bailaban Harry? – Preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo que en ese momento estaba buscando a su novia.

-No lo sé. Pero dime Ron ¿Has visto a Luna?

-No, para nada. Puede que esté en e show ¿no crees?

-¿Bromeas? No lo digas ni en broma.

-Harry, Harry. ¿Por qué eres tan celoso? – Decía tranquilamente Hermione tomando la mano de su amigo.

-TU – Dijo Ron. – Tu sabes algo.

-Nop.... – Dijo ella sonriendo aún.

-Si. Lo sabes.

-Miren sigue. – Dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema. Pero efectivamente las luces se habían vuelto a apagar. Pero esta vez una música más lenta y tranquila se escuchaba, un par de luces se detuvieron en el centro del escenario y allí se pudieron ver a dos chicas que se movían apenas con el sonido de la música.

_Come on hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
  
I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand_

Una de las chicas había comenzado a cantar. Era seguro que la letra cambiaría, al menos un poco ya que esta era de un cantante masculino. Pero el público no lo notó. Habían empezado a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo cuando escucharon la primera parte de canción.

_I just wanna feel real love  
Fill the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste_

El estribillo lo habían cantado las dos juntas y se escuchaba de fondo al público como cantaba la canción.

_I don't wanna die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave him  
  
I Scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming_

Esta vez cantó la segunda chica. Algunas personas ya habían deducido quienes eran las cantantes. Dos Slytherin, cantando una canción de un cantante muggle. Pero nadie parecía notarlo solo una persona, que sonreía ante tal hecho: Dumbledore.

_I just wanna feel real love  
Fill the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste  
  
And I need to feel real love  
And a life ever after  
I cannot give it up  
  
I just wanna feel real love  
Fill the home that I live in  
I got too much love  
Running through my veins  
To go to waste  
  
I just wanna feel real love  
In the life ever after  
There's a hole in my soul_  
_You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place_

Lo que siguió fue totalmente en dúo. Parecía ser una sola persona la que cantaba, de lo sincronizadas que estaban hasta en los tonos de voz.

_Teary  
Since that day  
Forever  
Feel  
_  
dijo una de las chicas despacio y algo bajo. Para luego continuar ambas en dúo

_Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand_

Nuevamente el público aplaudió con entusiasmo y ganas de ver más. Pero entonces se escuchó una voz. Que provenía de todos lados a la vez.

"les agradecemos a todos por haber venido a ver nuestro espectáculo de Halloween. Sabrán todos muy bien, que todo esto comenzó con el castigo de una sola persona, Ginny Weasley. Así que gracias a ella, ustedes y nosotras estamos disfrutando de este excelente show. Que no se pierda"

-Lamento llegar tarde – Dijo James junto con Lily al sentarse en la mesa con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Sirius. – ¿De que nos perdimos?

-Solo el inicio. Dos canciones nada más.

-¿Apareció Ginny? – Preguntó Lily.

-No aún. Pero espero que aparezca pronto.

-Profesor, ¿qué es lo que le produce tanta alegría?

-¿Acaso no lo han notado?

-Nosotros dos acabamos de llegar, señor.

-Es solo que... La señorita Weasley está tratando de demostrar algo aquí. Y estoy seguro que lo ha logrado.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere demostrar?

-Ya lo verán con el tiempo.

La música volvió a sonar, una romántica. Pero las luces estaban encendidas y no había ninguna bailarina o cantante. Pero entonces un humo comenzó a salir de la entrada del salón comedor. Un gran humo rojo y dorado. Y una silueta salió de él. Era una muchacha pelirroja.

-Ginny – dijeron más de una persona presente.

Ella llevaba puesto un top pegado al cuerpo color rozado y un short que apenas cubría su trasero, del mismo color (culote para el que lo entiende). Llevaba unas sandalias típicas de "aladino" y el cabello recogido de tal forma que la hacía ver de lo más hermosa. Su maquillaje hacía relucir sus facciones y los colores hacían que se notara el rostro. De pronto ella comenzó a cantar mientras se movía al tiempo de la música y a través del humo casi transparente ya.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

_You're licking your lips_

_And blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby baby baby (baby, baby, baby)._

_Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)_

_Ooooh (but my heart is saying no)_

Se movía muy bien, y bailaba moviendo su cintura pronunciadamente. Los chicos se le quedaban viendo embobados. Pero ella seguía concentrada en su baile y canto.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_I gotta like what you do_

Se había acercado a las mesas y ahora caminaba por entre ellas haciendo que los muchachos presentes se levantaran y le dijeran todo tipo de cosas. Si alguien no estaba seguro que de ella estaban todos enamorados, en este momento lo había comprobado. Definitivamente ella arrasaba Hogwarts.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_You gotta rub me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_

Entonces llegó hasta la mesa en donde había varios Slytherin sentados. Entre ellos Draco y Blasie. Ella miraba fijamente a Draco mientras caminaba pero entonces se acercó a Zabini para hacerle una especie de pequeño baile sensual.

_The music's fading_

_The lights down low_

_Just one more dance_

_And then were good to go_

_Waiting for someone_

_Who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light_

_But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight_

_Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)_

Pero su vista volvió a Draco. Y se acercó a él para hacer lo mismo. A diferencia del primero, Draco tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para que le bailara más pegada a él. Y mientras ella le bailaba él le susurró unas palabras en el oído.

-Nunca te había visto tan hermosa como ahora – Eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa pero no hizo caso a ese sentimiento y siguió con lo de ella.

_Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)_

_Ooooh (but my heart is saying no)_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me (Ooh)_

_I can make your wish come true (Wish come true...woah)_

_Just come and set me free_

_And I'll be with you_

De pronto en el escenario aparecieron unas cuantas chicas que bailaban una coreografía al ritmo de Ginny.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_You gotta rub me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_You gotta rub me the right way honey (if you wanna be with me)_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out._

Ginny se acercaba al escenario y fue subiéndolo despacio y lo más sensual posible, que según los chicos no le salía nada mal.

_Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)_

_Ooooh (but my heart is saying no)_

Ella iba a terminar la canción sobre le escenario y desaparecer como había aparecido. Bailaba con las chicas al mismo ritmo. Cantaba muy natural y sin casi esforzar su garganta para hacer los debidos tonos.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

You gotta rub me the right way 

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true (Ooh)_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_I gotta like what you do (Oh Yeah)_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way (you gotta rub me the right way)_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free baby_

_And I'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come, come, come, on and let me out._


	7. capítulo 6 II parte

**a-grench** Creo que para que sea una relacion normal falta un poco pero no desesperes pronto llegaran nuevos encuentros y desencuentros tambien saludos y suerte....

**Monik** Puedo decirte que a mi tampoco me ha costado imaginarme a Ginny cantando y bailando esa canción. Espera a ver este capi con más canciones y escenas muy buenas. Espero que lo disfrutes leer tanto como yo al escribirlo. Saludos

**LadyVega** la verdad que es un encanto. No me gusta verlo hacer de malo, hay que saber comprender a este pobre niño con esa familia disfuncional (wow ya me puedo recibir de psicóloga jajaja) de todos modos, me gusta verlo de parte de Dumbledore... como pueden notar en los dos fics que he escrito con el personaje. Por otro lado en esto no, en el proximo capi, ya comenzado a escribir aparecerá de lleno el SMV. No desesperes

Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capi y pronto vendrá el prox con mas escenas de las que todos quieren ver... en este caso leer. Disfrútalo.

**Saray **aquí te va, espero que lo disfrutes.... y no dudes en seguir mandando esos reviews que aunque cortos me han ayudado mucho. Saludos y disfrútalo.

**Zulemita** gracias por el review. Y por los ánimos. Esta próximo a las mejor parte no dejes de leerlo. saludos

**Kika **bueno Kika, aquí va la actualización pedida.... y gracias por tu pinion. De verdad la valoro. Suerte...

SIN MAS NADA QUE DECIR A PARTE DE GRACIAS...... EL CAPITULO 6 (CONTINUACI"N) NO DEJEN DE DEJAR (VALGA LA REDUNDANCIA) SUS VALIOSOS REVIEWS.....

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 6 (segunda parte o como quieran)

La fiesta estaba excelente, la comida había sido magnífica y el espectáculo estaba de las mil maravillas, y esto aún no acababa. Habían anunciado que habría un receso para que el público pudiera tomar algo en unas barras que aparecieron sin darse cuenta, como por arte de magia (valga la redundancia). En ellas estaban Sarah y Colin que servían todo tipo de tragos para niños y para no tan niños.

-Hey, Creeves ¿Qué tienes para mi? – Preguntó Sirius acercándose a la barra.

-Profesor. Ginny me dio esto para usted exclusivamente y me dijo que podía compartirlo solo con el señor Potter.

-Genial, Wisky. Gracias chico. Luego nos vemos. – Sirius se encaminó a la mesa y llamó naturalmente a James para que se acercara. – Prongs, tengo algo para ti. Nos lo dejó Ginny.

-¿Qué es Padfoot?

-Wisky, y del bueno hermano.

-Esa chica es un ángel. – Decía mientras tomaban de un vaso el líquido. – Volvamos a la mesa que deben estar por continuar.

-Si, claro.

La música efectivamente volvió a sonar. Draco estaba bastante al tanto de la música, quería saber de que trataba todo esto. Entonces volvió a sonar una muy conocida música muggle. Ron, Hermione y Harry miraban hacia el escenario para ver que canción catarían o bailarían ahora.

* * *

Una música movida y dulce sonaba hasta que la cantante de la canción comenzó a escucharse y del fondo del escenario salieron varias chicas vestidas de distintas formas y colores. Llevaban puestas joyas de todo tipo y vestidos de los más imponentes y aparentemente caros y delicados._Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_i think they're o.k. _

_if they don't give me proper credit _

_i just walk away _

_They can beg and they can plead _

_but they can't see the light, that's right _

_'cause the boy with the cold hard cash _

_is always mister right_

Pansy comenzó a cantar tranquila y sonriendo a su público. Y luego Padma acompañó a la Slytherin con el estribillo.

Entre la multitud de chicas que bailaban se destacaban solo ellas dos. Que llevaban un vestido igual pero de distintos colores, el resto vestían todas de rojo. Las dos de distintos modelos se alejaron del grupo de bailarinas y se movían a su gusto con la música.

_'Cause we are living in a material world _

_and i am a material girl _

_you know that we are living in a material world _

_and i am a material girl._

Pansy y Padma daban que hablar con sus vestidos escotados y apretados al cuerpo. Vestidos de colores Azul y verde respectivamente.

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance _

_that's all right with me _

_if they can't raise my interest then i _

_have to let them be _

_Some boys try and some boys lie but _

_i don't let them play _

_only boys who save their pennies _

_make my rainy day_

Padma les siguió con el canto y luego volvieron a cantar el estribillo las dos juntas. Dumbledore sonrió ante este hecho. Una Slytherin y una Hufflepuff, juntas bailando. Esa chica si que lo había logrado. Juntó a las distintas casas y ninguna intentaba sobresalir por separado.

_'Cause they are living in a material world _

_and i am a material girl _

_you know that we are living in a material world _

_and i am a material girl_

Bailaban la misma coreografía que las otras pero al parecer solo les aplaudían a ellas.

_Living in a material world material _

_living in a material world _

_Boys may come and boys may go _

_and that's all right you see _

_experience has made me rich _

_and now they're after me_

Esta vez las dos chicas cantaron la última parte juntas como si fueran una sola voz y luego cantando se acercaron a las bailarinas para acabar con un sincronizado baile

_'Cause everybody's living in a material world _

_and i am a material girl _

_you know that we are living in a material world _

_and i am a material girl _

_A material, a material _

_a material, a material world _

_Living in a material world material _

_living in a material world_

finalmente terminaron la canción y cada una se dirigió con un grupo de chicas a distintas partes del escenario y salieron de él.

Todos aplaudían ferozmente, les encantaba ese espectáculo. Deseaban que hubiese más de ese tipo más seguido y si para eso era necesario castigar a Ginny nuevamente muchos ya estaban planeando como hacerlo. Pero las luces volvieron al centro del escenario. Formando un solo reflector. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y solo había un pequeño espacio entre ella y el límite del escenario.

Una música estilo medieval sonó en un principio y luego se acentuaron varios instrumentos. De ambas entradas del escenario aparecieron dos chicas vestidas con ropas muy al estilo medieval. Sus vestidos largos de colores opacos. Sus cabellos con largas trenzas y una diadema sobre sus frentes. Una muchacha rubia iba por el lado izquierdo y una pelirroja por el derecho. El público no tardó en reconocer a aquellas dos muchachas con tan hermosos cuerpos.

-¡Luna! – Dijo Harry casi de inmediato. Efectivamente. Luna y Ginny estaban en escenario e iban a cantar juntas. Pero Ginny fue quien empezó.

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand_

_Kicked in my face_

_But I've come through_

_And I need to go on and on and on and on_

varias de las personas allí presentes encontraron un doble sentido a la letra que Ginny estaba cantando. no sabían si era conicnete o inconcientemente que lo hacía... pero el casoera que lo estaba haciendo. y con eso, esas personascomenzaron a sentirse bastane mal.

Ginny y Luna cantaban juntas el estribillo y miraban ambas a los costados opuestos. Luna donde un Harry la observaba atónito y Ginny hacia exactamente el lado opuesto, donde Draco la miraba con una simple sonrisa desconocida para cualquier Malfoy, incluso para Draco Malfoy, que era distinto a su padre, era extraño.

_We are the champions - my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the world_

Sin embargo Luna había tomado la letra de la canción ahora y bajaba del escenario para acercarse a su novio. Al ver que ella hacía eso, Ginny no lo dudó y se encaminó hacia el medio.

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You've bought me fame and fortune_

_And everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_And I need to go on and on and on and on_

El estribillo lo cantaron nuevamente juntas, en extremos opuestos del salón comedor. Ginny intentaba no acercase donde Draco, pero a veces se le hacía imposible hasta no mirar hacia él.

_We are the champions - my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

_We are the champions - my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

sin embargo pudo contenerse a acercarse y terminó la canción a mas de tres metros de él. Ella ya había aceptado que Draco le producía ciertas cosas, no sabía que, pero algo pasaba cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro.

Las luces volvieron a disminuir. Pero había suficiente para que se pudiera ver. Ginny y Luna se acercaron y se chocaron las manos entre ellas.

-Vamos por la mejor parte – Le dijo Luna a su amiga mientras que con un simple movimiento de varita se cambiaban de ropa.

-Ni lo dudes.

-Chicas dense prisa. – Dijo Padma esperando a Ginny y a Luna. Con ella estaba la Slytherin. Era obvio que ellas cuatro tuvieran mayor papel en aquel show ya que lo habían organizado, prácticamente entre ellas cuatro. Y esto se debía al plan de ante mano que habían ideado ellas cuatro.... "Dumbledore quería unión, unión iba a tener" habían dicho ellas cuando se dio la oportunidad. Iban a demostrar que cuando se juntaban nada era mejor... o peor. Depende del modo en que lo vieran y estaban por demostrarlo.

* * *

Todas ellas tenían puesto un vestido apretado sin mangas o tiras (estilo straples) cada una del color de su casas, un tapado negro hasta las rodillas, una boina haciendo juego con el vestido y unos zapatos de taco aguja. Negros también. Estaban maquilladas al mejor estilo noventa. Que se reflejara la belleza, juventud y sobretodo la sensualidad de cada una.

Las cuatro se colocaron en las distintas tarimas que había puesto cerca de la puerta de entrada. Las luces se bajaron del todo y la música comenzó a sonar.

Todos voltearon al sentir esa música sensual tan fuerte y unas luces de cuatro diferentes colores moverse detrás de ellos. Allí, sobre las tarimas, una chica de cada casa estaba de espaldas la público y se movían al ritmo de la música como típicas bailarinas de....

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow._

_Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes._

_Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes._

Como buenas chicas comenzaron a sacarse el tapado, quedando con le vestido. Haciéndole caso a la canción

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on._

No había forma de explicar como los chicos se acercaron a las tarimas al ver como era el tipo de canción que estaban tocando. Las chicas voltearon dejando ver quienes eran.

_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights._

_Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!_

_Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._

_You give me reason to live._

_You give me reason to live._

_You give me reason to live._

_You can leave your hat on!_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas estaban con una simple bikini, las cuatro negras. Nada demasiado exagerado, solo mostraban parte de sus cuerpos. No se veía nada que ellas no quisieran mostrar.

Harry se apresuró a pedirle por favor a Luna que se bajase, mientras que su padre, por otro lado se moría de la risa con Sirius por la reacción del chico. Ron estaba en la misma situación que Harry pero con su hermana. Mientras que el resto de los chicos aplaudían a más no poder. Sin embargo habían otras cuantas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que Ginny estaba haciendo. Draco, Blasie y nada menos que le mismísimo profesor Snape.

_Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart._

_They don't believe in this love of ours._

_They don't know what love is._

_They don't know what love is._

_I know what love is._

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can_

La canción estaba por terminar y las chicas antes revolearon sus hermosas boinas a diferentes partes del lugar. La de Luna cayó donde Harry. La de Parkinston donde Seamus, la de Padma con Blasie y la de Ginny obviamente con Draco.

El chico se acercó al finalizar la canción antes de que se fueran

-¿qué diablos que crees que estás haciendo? – Le dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Ya verás.... Y no me digas que no te ha gustado verme así.

-Ese no es el punto. Es solo que los demás también lo hicieron.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? Si quieres en otra ocasión bailo solo para ti.

-Entonces te tomo la palabra, Weasley.

Pero otra canción comenzó apenas ella desaparecieron. Esta vez, el escenario se iluminó. Pero las bailarinas eran distintas.... no estaban las favoritas, gracias a dios pensó Harry.... pero no sabía que era lo que les esperaba.

Pansy

_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister 

Luna

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

You wanna give it a go, oh 

Luna se habías puesto un corset entero que sostenía medias trasparentes hasta pasando la rodilla con tiras muy finas y trabajadas de color rojo oscuro. Llevaba una especie de látigo corto y unas botas demasiado altas haciéndola la más lata de las cuatro.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Padma

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

Is where he started to freak, yeah 

Padma llevaba una vestimenta parecida a la de la Slytherin. Pero su color era el azul. Llevaba un saco pingüino unas botas negras y una galera.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Pansy

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on now_

Parkinston llevaba puesto un Culote plateado y gris y un corset del mismo color con agregados negros. También tenía una especie de tapado de tul negro largo hasta el piso, con margas flojas para que se lo pudiera sacar y una bolsa de monedas de duendes en su cadera.

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (no ohh)_

Ginny

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

More, more, more 

Finalmente Ginny llevaba una culote y un corset dorado con escarlata unos zapatos taco aguja y un par de guantes negros (imagínense el video de Moulin Rouge)

Padma

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Luna

Living a gray flannel life 

Ginny

But when he turns off to sleep, bad memories keep More, more, more 

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

_Come on, uh_

Llevaban el maquillaje y las ropas iguales al video y bailaban al mejor estilo Moulin Rouge. Parecía que se habían estudiado el video clip ya que lo hacían perfectamente igual a aquellas cantantes.

Ginny

Moulin 

Padma

Lady Marmalade 

Pansy

Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh 

Luna

_Oh oh ohh_

_Rockwilder baby_

Lady 

_Moulin Rouge_

_Oh ooh_

_Da dum da dum_

_Misdemeanor here_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes_

Todos aplaudían hasta el profesor Dumbledore disfrutaba del espectáculo, de forma sana e inocente, claro. Pero eso era algo que no habían entendido aún sus acompañantes de mesa.

-Cuando hable con la señorita Weasley la castigaré como es debido. Creo que nunca debí dejarla hacer este desastroso show...

-Pero de que hablas Minerva. Ha sido todo un éxito ¿no lo creen así muchachos? – Preguntó Dumbledore a Sirius, James y Lily que sonreían y aplaudían a las chicas que estaban terminando su canción.

-Cantan muy bien, eso lo acepto. Y no bailan mal. – decía la profesora reconsiderando sus anteriores palabras.

-Eso no es todo. Si se fijan bien, hay una especie de mensaje oculto en esto.

-¿Mensaje oculto? – Dijeron los otros cuatro.

-Una unión. Slytherin, Grinffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Esa era excusa para hacer esto. Nos están probando y a ellas misma también. Quieren demostrar que pueden ser mejores que otros.

-Nosotros. – Dijo algo seria Lily.

-Exacto. Quieren demostrar que su generación es mejor a la anterior... ustedes chicos. Y creo...

-Que lo han logrado con gran éxito.

* * *

Había pasado ya el furor de la fiesta y Ginny tenía otros planes que festejar Halloween en su sala común. Ayudada por Sarah y Colin, se escabulló por el retrato con una bolsa donde llevaba lo que debía para la fiesta del SMV.

-Luego nos cuentas que tal

-Si. Sarah, no me esperes hasta la mañana.

-¿De mañana? Ginny si te llegasen a atrapar.

-Tengo mis recursos para que no lo hagan. Recuerda eso. Y no dejes que nadie se acerque a mi cama.

-Buena suerte Gin y cuidado con lo que sucede allí.

-Si, gracias chicos.

Ese era el momento en que sabría finalmente lo que sucedía en ese tal SMV. Tenía muchas ganas de saber que era pero había algo que no podía sacar de la cabeza y eso era... Draco Malfoy.


	8. capítulo 7

**Luthien** gracias por el review.... aun no he pensado en el "que dirán" de Ron y Harry pero gracias por darme alguna ideas con esto. Por otro lado las canciones son varias..... pero te diré los nombre y los cantantes según las fui poniendo así te será mas fácil.

La primera es de MADONA "die another day" es la canción de 007, no se si es la última (me parece que si). Después está la de ROBBIE WILLIAMS "Feel" esa también es muy conocida. Y bueno la ue le segue es la de CHRISTINA AGUILERA, "genie in the bottle" (en castellano es la de genio atrapado).

En la segunda parte está también la de MADONA "Material Girl" es bastante vieja pero me encanta esa canción además que salió en la película de Moulin Rouge, no se si la viste. Después está la ROBBIE WILLIAMS "We are the Champions" es de Corazón de Caballero. Y a esa le siguen la de streaptiss ( creo que se escribe así) la canción es muy conocida para serte sincera no se de quien es pero se llama "you can leave your hat on" y la última es la muy conocida y famosa canción de CHRISTINA, MYA, PINK Y LIL' KIM "lady marmalade" también de moulin Rouge.

Gracias de nuevo y disfruta el siguiente capi!!!!!

**Lil Sonis** Me alegra que te guste el fic... a mi también me encantó cuando pensé en ellas bailando esa canción y la que bailaron antes es una de Streap tiss ( repito... no se si se escribe así) el tema se llama "you can leave your hat on" y es una de las canciones que mas me gustan el problema es que no de quien es... jajajaj. El otro tema de que ¿por qué Ginny no puede enamorarse de Draco? Se verá en los próximos capis.... pero no te preocupes porque tanto esa pregunta como la otra que hicite se van a ir revelando a medida siga así que debes seguir leyendo y espero que tus dudas se terminen prnot. Saludos y a leer!!!!

**Zulemita** gracias por lo de buena escritora pero solo hago lo que me gusta. Por otro lado me alegra que peinses eso de mi fic, puedo asegurarte que a mi también me está gustando aunque sea la escritora jajajaj

Bueno aquí te dejo para que disfrutes el siguiente capi.... saludos y a leer!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LOS CAPIS 6 (PORQUE SON DOS JAJAJA) PORQUE AQUÍ LES VA EL NÚMERO 7 ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE COMO AMÍ ESCRIBIRLO...... Y SIGO ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS......

SUERTE Y SALUDOS DESDE ARGENTINA, AMIGOS

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 7

Ginny se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta del baño de damas en el segundo piso. Entró para cambiarse y poder ir a la reunión de SMV. Se puso una minifalda negra con tablas y un top negro con la frase "sexy girl" en fucsia una botas negras un palmo debajo de la rodilla. Se miró en el espejo. Ahora debía cambiar su aspecto como lo indicaba la carta. Tomó su varita y se cambió el color de pelo a uno muy oscuro casi negro. Sus ojos prefirió dejarlos como estaba y para finalizar se colocó un antifaz negro con brillantinas. Guardó su ropa en la bolsa y se encaminó hacia su lugar de encuentro. No sabía que era lo que le esperaba pero estaba segura que sería divertido.

Esta sociedad se juntaba cada año para celebrar Halloween a su manera y era la primera vez en tres años que estaba invitada. Llegó al retrato en donde debía estar la reunión allí estaba sir Callahan custodiando la entrada. Ginny sonrió ante el recuerdo que se le vino a la mente cuando ese mismo cuadro reemplazó a la dama gorda en su segundo año.

-Contraseña mi bella dama. – Dijo el pequeño caballero.

-Sociedad de los Muertos Vivos.

-Correcto. Pasé usted y disfrutad la fiesta, mi Lady

-Gracias gentil caballero. – A Ginny le encantaba bromear con ese cuadro era muy divertido.

Al entrar se encontró con algunas personas. Ella había pensado que sería más grande la fiesta pero no. Había exactamente cinco chicos y cinco chicas, con ella. Entró aún más y se la quedaron mirado. No había nada que pudiera decir de que casa pertenecía cada persona. Un joven de cabello castaño se le acercó. Vestía una camisa pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color dejando desabotonados los primero dos botones.

-Bienvenida. Solo faltabas tu. – Le dijo. – Supongo que así es porque contigo somos pares y llevas las cosas necesarias para estar en la fiesta. – Le contestó a la pregunta que Ginny se estaba preguntando en su cabeza. Ella supuso que había sido muy transparente ante el hecho que no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar.

-¿Esta es la fiesta? – dijo ella caminando hasta donde estaba el resto.

-Así es. Somos pocos pero la fiesta no es aquí específicamente. – Le contestó el muchacho. – Ven siéntate que vamos a comenzar.

-Si.

El lugar estaba bastante tenue con telas sobre las lámparas cojines en todo el suelo y olores de sahumerios mezclados entre si. Ginny se sentó en un cojín que no estaba ocupado y enseguida le ofrecieron una cerveza de mantequilla.

Era increíble como las personas de distintas casas compartían el lugar sin ningún problema. Y aunque ella no pudiera reconocer a nadie allí, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos. - Comenzó a hablar una chica. – Les explicaremos de que va la fiesta. Como verán aquí nadie pertenece a ninguna casa, este es terreno neutral u como tal debemos olvidarnos de Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Grinffindor y Ravenclaw. Aquí todos somos de Hogwarts. – Ese pequeño discurso arrancó una serie de aplausos que se detuvieron a los pocos segundos. – Gracias. Bien, aquí somos pares, como pueden haber notado. Estaremos disfrutando de la música, y de la bebida hasta al media noche. – se escucharon algunos quejidos. – Por favor, no se sientan mal. Durante toda la noche podrán conversar, reír, bailar todo lo que se les ocurra. Si se fijan hay cinco puertas. Cada una pertenece a uno de ustedes. Un hombre y una mujer. La fiesta en la sala termina a las doce ahí es cuando no debe quedar ninguna persona en la sala sino que deben estar en los cuartos.

-¿qué pasa si no queremos? – Preguntó una tímida chica sentada junto a Ginny.

-bueno, eso depende de la pareja que escojas. – La chica miró a todos y luego continuó. – Es el chico quien elige su pareja... sin más nada que decir, a pasarla bien y chicos a elegir.

Ginny estaba como absorta. Si había entendido bien, ella debía estar con uno de esos cinco chicos en una de esos cinco cuartos antes de medianoche. No era que se negara pero.... esta bien aceptémoslo. Ella se esperaba algo así.

Se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban las bebidas y tomó un poco de una bebida azul. Para cuando el reloj daba las once ella junto a las otras cuatro chicas estaban bailando una canción bastante movida y los chicos las miraban bastante atentos a todos sus movimientos.

Un muchacho se le acercó a Ginny y se puso a platicar con ella, pero sin previo aviso el chico la dejó hablando sola. El segundo chico se acercó también pero antes de poder hablar otro chico se le acercó, simplemente con la mirada el muchacho entendió que debía alejarse de ella.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las doce Ginny quedaba sentada junto a una pareja que platicaban con ella lo más animadamente posible.

-¿sabes quienes son los del comité? – Peguntó la chica que estaba abrazada al chico.

-Ni idea – Contestó el chico ¿tu sabes algo?

-Pues no, solo puedo decirles que no soy una de ellos. – Los tres comenzaron a reírse. Cuando sonó el reloj anunciando que era la media noche. Cada una del as parejas se metió un uno de los cuartos dejando a Ginny sola... o la menos eso pensaba ella.

-Creo que nos quedamos solos. – Dijo el chico que había quedado solo con ella. Ginny lo reconoció enseguida como aquel que le había espantado a todos los que se le habían acercado.

-Eso parece. ¿Vamos? – Dijo ella caminando directamente al cuarto número cinco, que era el único desocupado.

-Claro, me gustan las personas directas.

Entraron al cuarto y Ginny pudo ver que era muy grande y hermoso. Tenía las paredes de madera y el piso con alfombra gris. La cama estaba exactamente en el centro de la habitación sobre una especie de tarima o escalón redondo. Tenía dosel azul y el acolchado era del mismo color. Un gran ventanal daba exactamente al bosque prohibido que en ese momento era iluminado por la luz de la media luna. Ella se acercó a la ventana y apoyó su mano sobre el vidrio.

-¿Te gusta el bosque?

-Mas que nada, pero la luna le da un toque misterioso.

-Lo mismo pienso yo. – Le dijo el chico. Éste se había acercado y cuando le dijo esas palabras ya estaba abrazándola por la cintura y se las había susurrado en el oído. Ella ni siquiera se sobresaltó, algo que al chico le había encantado. – Veo que no tienes miedo.

-No soy de temer, muy seguido.

-Pero a algo le temes...

-Cuando vives lo yo viví no creo que se le pueda temer a mucho.... pero sí, hay algo a lo que le temo.

-Seguro. Todos le temen al que – no – debe – ser – nombrado.

-Pues. Déjame darte un concejo. – Ginny se volteó. Y lo miró directamente a los ojos. – No debes temerle al nombre sino al hombre.... y puedo asegurarte que no es de temer tanto como piensas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – quiso saber el chico.

-Fácil. Hay cosas peores que la muerte, eso él lo sabe bien.... y yo.... también.

-Bueno, vamos. No te me vas a poner mal ahora. Estamos aquí para otra cosa.

-tienes razón ¿cómo te llamas?

-Eso está prohibido de decir.

-¿De verdad? Es una lástima porque yo te hubiera dicho quien soy.

-"_Ya se quien eres_" – Pensó el chico. – pero vamos no es necesario saber quien es quien, mientras la pasemos bien el uno con el otro. – Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder porque el chico desconocido ya le estaba besando haciendo que se tragara la respuesta.

La pasión con la que besaba el chico era increíble. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese beso que le estaba quitando el aire.

Él la arrinconó contra el ventanal mientras que ella jugaba con su cabello castaño. La pasión iba en crecimiento. Él la lazó y ella le rodeó la cintura con sus pierna para estás más segura. En un par de pasos por parte de él. Ella ya estaba en la cama y él le estaba sacando el top mientras que ella, paro no quedarse atrás comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

De un momento a otro ambos estaban solo en ropa interior. Él la observaba como quien le muestra la cosa más bella del mundo sus figuras perfectas eran solo para él. Ginny observaba su firme y bien marcado abdomen sus musculosos brazos. Y su piel blanca como la nieve. Se miraron por unos momentos, al parecer él no quería lastimarla o forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. Pero la mirada de petición en ella le hicieron quitarse todas esas dudas. Sin saber como la ropa interior de ambos había quedado olvidada en algún sitio de la habitación como el resto de la ropa.

Él comenzó besarle cada parte de su cuerpo y ella ahogaba los gemidos, que le provocaba con el recorrido de sus besos que dejaban un mar de sensaciones en cada centímetro de su piel. Las caricias de ambos, los besos repartidos. Parecía que sus cuerpos estaban hecho el uno para el otro. El chico ya estaba dentro de ella haciéndola sentir de verdad. Ginny ya no podía más y dejó salir un fuerte grito de pasión, éste fue tomado por el chico para seguir con más fuerza. Eran dos corazones pero un mismo latir, iban sincronizados, como dos relojes que daban exactamente la misma hora. Era algo inexplicable par los dos.

* * *

-Esta fue la mejor noche. – Había dicho el chico cuando por fin habían terminado. Él estaba cubierto por una simple sábana celeste hasta la cintura y ella estaba acostada sobre su pecho y estaba cubierta hasta la cintura por aquella suave sábana. 

-Tienes razón. Estuvo maravillosa.

-Eres perfecta.

-Gracias. – Le dijo la chica. - ¿qué hora es? – Preguntó mirando el reloj en la muñeca del muchacho.

-Son casi las tres.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir un rato ¿no?

-Si tu lo quieres....

-Oh, vamos. Fueron dos veces.... – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Solo bromeaba.

-¿cómo es que no te había conocido antes en el colegio?

-Pues sí me conoces. Bastante... – La chica lo miró con incógnita – creo – se apresuró a responder.

Ginny se acomodó aún más en el pecho de su compañero y éste la atrajo más hacia él con su brazo para que no se escapara. Ginny se acercó a su rostro y lo miró bien. Aún traían ambos el antifaz pero ella miró los ojos de aquel chico por primer vez notando algo que le llamó la atención. "_grises_" dijo para si misma. Pero no hizo caso y se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando despertó el chico ya se estaba cambiando. Le sonrió y se acercó a darle un dulce beso en los labios. 

-Buen día. – Le dijo.

-Buen día. ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero quería verte dormir un poco más. Me he fijado que tienes una hermosa pulsera.

-Gracias, me la regaló H... un amigo. – Dijo corrigiéndose pero el muchacho ya había entendido.

-¿Un amigo nada más? No creo que esas cosas se regalen cuando son nada más amigos.

-Pues si. Somos solo amigos. – Dijo algo contrariada ella. "_¿por qué tantas preguntas acerca de Harry?_" – Mejor me cambio no valla a ser cosa que mis amigos se den cuenta que no estoy ahí.

-Será mejor. A ver si tu "amigo" se da cuenta que faltas

-Bah. Te pareces a alguien a quien conozco.

-¿quién?

-Malfoy.

-Pues a ese tipo lo conocemos todos.

-Si, tienes razón.

-¿Y porque dices que me parezco?

-Porque el muy idiota me hace los mismos planteos.

-Oye... digo ¿por qué le dices diota?

-Porque lo es. Se cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que le viene en gana.

-"_Ja_" – se rió mentalmente el chico.

-Además cree que soy de su propiedad, y yo no soy de nadie. No se está como obsesionado conmigo.

-¿Y tu no lo estás con él?

-¿Yo? – Ginny bajó la mirada

-¿Eso es un sí? – dijo entusiasmado el chico

-No. Yo no puedo estar obsesionada con Malfoy... no con nadie.

-¿Y eso porque es?

-Porque... yo... no puedo decírtelo

-¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que no puedes decirme? Recuerda que no te conozco y tu a mi tampoco.

-Es solo que... es un secreto. El tema es que no puede querer a nadie

-Estás comprometida con alguien ¿Es eso?

-Eh... si. Eso es.

-"_mentira, ¿qué te traes Virginia Weasley?_"

* * *

Ginny caminó hasta su sala común. Eran las ocho de la mañana de un domingo. Afortunada de que sea domingo, a esa hora estaban todos dormidos. Entró sigilosa a la sala común, y se dirigió a su cuarto para acostarse un poco más. Pero cuando entró se dio cuenta que Sarah estaba despierta 

-Ginny. Te estaba esperando – Susurró Sarah

-Me esperas que me tomo una ducha y salimos ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien. Te espero en la sala común.

Ginny se metió al baño y salió a los diez minutos. Luego se cambió con una blusa blanca muy apretada, de mangas tres cuartos. Y unos pantalones de guerra. Bajó y se encontró con que no solo estaba Sarah sino que también estaban Harry y Ron.

-¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

-Estamos esperando a Hermione. – Le contestó Harry porque cuando Ron iba a responder le vino un gran bostezo y lo único que hizo fue asentir.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Ginny intentado saber que era lo que ellos dos iban a hacer un domingo a estas hora de la mañana.

-Nada. Solo vamos ..... a la biblioteca ¿Verdad Harry?

-Así es Ron. Para hacer.... el trabajo de pociones.

-Ahh comprendo – Dijo Ginny sin la más mínima intención de creerles. – bien, que se diviertan. ¿Vamos Sarah?

-Si. – Cuando salieron de la sala común Sarah volvió a hablar ¿Y como te fue?

-Muy bien. Estuve con un chico excelente. No sabes.

-¿Y como era?

-Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos grises, y un cuerpo muy atlético. De seguro juega al Quidditch.

-bueno y ¿Qué tal?

-Ya te lo he dicho fue... – Pero Ginny se detuvo un instante. Había entrado al salón comedor y se había chocado con la mirada penetrante y fría de cierto Slytherin.

-¿qué es?

-Nada. Vamos a desayunar. – Pero la mirada no dejaba de seguirla. Cuando volteó a verle Draco Malfoy le sonrió de manera extraña y le lanzó un beso volado.

-Gin ¿dónde vas?

-A terminar con esto de una vez – Ginny cruzó todo el comedor y se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes. Ella era una Grinffidor, también una Weasley, pero no por eso era odiada por los de Slytherin. – Escúchame bien.

-¿Es a mí? – Preguntó Draco con la mirada inocente y arrastrando las palabras.

-Si. Es a ti – Le dijo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos para apoyarse y quedar a la misma altura de Draco, que en ese momento estaba sentado. – Quiero que termines de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Y que se supone que estoy haciendo?

-Me molestas. Ya, termínala porque no lo soporto más y créeme que cuando me enojo, no va a gustarte nada

-Mira nada más como tiemblo. – Ginny le mostró la palma de la mano a Draco como haciendo que se detuviera. Pero ella no dijo nada. Simplemente tenía su mano frente a la cara de Draco. - ¿qué piensas hacer con tu mano Weasley? – Preguntó sobrándole.

-No me provoques porque lo sabrás.

-GINNY – Gritó alguien desde la puerta del comedor. - ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?

-Pero, no lo soporto más. Es insoportable.

-Pero ese no es motivo para... lo que sea que pensabas hacer con tu mano ¿no crees?

-Solo iba a asustarlo un poco. No iba a lastimarlo realmente Sirius.

-Sabes que lo tienes que controlar. No puedes andar pro la vida amenazando a la gente. – Le decía Sirius mientras ambos salían de lugar y Ginny caminaba con la cabeza en alto y el rostro muy colorado. Todo el lugar con las pocas personas que allí estaban se habían volteado a ver que era lo que sucedía.

Ginny le había amenazado con su palma de la mano. Draco estaba desconcertado, ¿por qué el profesor Black se había asustado tanto cuando la vio con sus palma en el rostro de él? _"¿acaso ella puede hacer magia sin varita? No eso es estúpido y casi imposible. Ni siquiera el – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado puede hacerlo"_


	9. Capitulo 8

**

* * *

Saray** aquí tienes la continuación amiga, saludos

**Lil Sonis** bueno niña, la verdad es que SI Ginny tiene un oscuro secreto pero para saberlo deberás esperar hasta un poco más adelante ( no creo que mucho más para que se revele, pero nunca se sabe que puede pasar por mi cabezota) por otro lado, estás en lo cierto fue Draco quien estuvo con Ginny pero eso ella lo sabrá cuando yo lo desee jua jua jua ( risa malvada) me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y aquí tienes otro para que lo disfrutes. Saludos.

**Zulemita **gracias por el cumplido de verdad, esta vez voy a intentar que los capis sean más largos pero sin quitarle el suspenso a la cosa ( creo que tiene suspenso, al menos eso intento) gracias de nuevo y disfruta el capi que viene a continuación, saludos.

**a-grench **bueno, aquí está tu pedido, y me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior. Saludos.

SIN MAS EL OCTAVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE PERSONALMENTE A MI ME ENCATA.

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 8

Había pasado un mes desde la fiesta de Halloween y Draco había optado por dejar a Ginny tranquila, o al menos eso era lo que simulaba porque la tenía bien vigilada. Sabía sus idas y venidas, como cuando y donde entrenaba, las reuniones con sus amigas en el pasillo del tercer piso que, cuando Draco ingresó al colegio estaba prohibido. También sabía hasta las reuniones secreta del ED.

Sabía que virginia ocultaba algo y se había jurado que lo descubriría.

Por otro lado Ginny había estado practicando duramente con Sirius sus nuevos poderes y era supervisada de vez en cuando por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

-Virginia, has mejorado sobre manera. – Le felicitó el director una vez llamada a su despacho en hora de clases.

-Gracias profesor, pero creo que no solo me ha mandado a llamar por eso.

-Eres muy inteligente. Es verdad no lo he hecho solo para felicitarte. – La sonrisa del director no disminuía en lo más mínimo. Ginny se sentó en el sillón enfrente del director. – verás, te he mandado llamar porque creo que hay algo que debe de interesarte bastante.

-Lo escucho profesor. Sin ofender, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en pociones

-¿no te cae bien el profesor Snape?

-¿quiere que le diga la verdad? – El director sonrió – No, para nada. Está quitándole constantemente puntos a Grinffindor porque simplemente respiramos. Eso no me parece ético.

-Comprendo.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por el momento. ¿Qué es lo que me debe interesar?

-Bueno pues. Es acerca de su nuevo poder, específicamente. – El director le ofreció una caja con chocolates que Ginny rechazó con mucha elegancia. – El caso es que. Hace poco hemos descubierto que, bueno, no eres la única que posee este tipo de magia.

-Me imagino quienes son.

-Creo que sí.

-Harry, Hermione, Ron...

-Y unos cuantos mas.

-¿Pero porque solo me han impartido clases a mi?

-Porque creemos que tu magia supera en demasía a la de los demás – Ginny se quedó con la boca semi abierta y Dumbledore hizo una aclaración. – Inclusive el señor Potter.

-¿está seguro de eso? Es que, no es que no confíe en usted ni en sus estudios o descubrimientos pero... ¿mas que Harry?

-Aunque usted no lo crea – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Verás. Hace algún tiempo, unos veinte años, había una chica muy parecida a ti con este tipo de caso, aunque no era tan excesivo o importante como lo es usted ahora. Pero el tema era que esa muchacha superaba también las expectativas de todos los profesores. Ella podía hacer cosas que nadie había logrado inclusive cierto grupito de chicos...

-¿Está hablando usted de Lilian Evans y los Merodeadores?

-Le repito que es usted muy inteligente. Pues sí, era ella. Lily tenía una cualidad especial que nadie había visto, hasta ahora.

-¿qué cosa?

-Lily podía, puede mejor dicho, tener como un sexto sentido.

-¿Cómo... yo?

-Así es. Su sexto sentido es por mucho más poderoso que el de cualquiera, incluso Lily, pero el caso es que se ha dado en una muchacha de casi idénticas características y cualidades.

-La verdad, es que me preguntaba eso. Lily y yo somos muy parecidas en lo que pensamos y hacemos.

-Hasta en lo que sentimos. – Se escucho detrás de Ginny una voz femenina.

-Lily, que gusto que hayas podido venir.

-Lamento no poder haber llegado antes.

-No hay problema. Le estaba explicando la señorita Weasley de que se trataba todo el asunto de este "sexto sentido". – Dijo con tranquilidad colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio y juntando las yemas de los dedos.

-Bueno, entonces llegué justo a tiempo. – Lily se sentó junto a Ginny. – Verás Ginny, supongo que Albus ya te lo habrá dicho, pero, es necesario que te encargues de algunos detalles.

-En realidad no le he dicho nada aún. Estaba esperando que tu llegaras para decírselo.

-Bien. – Lily se giró para quedar de frente a Ginny – Nos hemos encargado de avisar a todas aquellas personas que tienen ese tipo de magia, al igual que tu. Vendrán para Hogwarts porque serán entrenados. Debo decirte que muchas de esas personas no estaban dispuestas a hacerlo, pero creo que llegamos a convencerlos.

-¿qué quieren que yo haga? – Lily la miró unos instantes a los ojos...

* * *

Draco caminaba por un pasillo oscuro. Estaban por dar la media noche y estaba patrullando los pasillos como deber de prefecto. Movía su varita entre sus dedos y caminaba sin prestar atención por donde estaba. En realidad eso de desvelarse no era de su agrado pero debía hacerlo para no tener que aguantar luego a su casa quejarse de que le bajan puntos.

-Estúpidos Slytherin – Dijo en voz alta para sí. Suponiendo que nadie iba a escucharlo.

-No sabía que pensaras eso – Dijo una voz detrás de él, pero a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¿quién está ahí? Diez puntos menos par el que esté por el pasillo – Dijo apuntando con su varita el espacio oscuro que había en aquel sentido.

-No te preocupes, no puedes bajarme puntos a mi.... – la sombra se movió e su lugar dejándose ver bajo la luz de la luna llena. – Soy prefecta igual que tú ¿lo olvidas?

-Te has equivocado en dos de las tres cosas que dijiste. – Dijo Draco guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Si, en que? – Dijo la otra persona.

-Primero, no eres igual que yo... y segundo – Draco se acercaba a su interlocutor cada vez más. – No puedo olvidarme de ti. – Le dijo finalmente, dejando acorralada a la muchacha que le estaba hablando.

-déjame Draco,

-¿Draco? Bueno... creo que esto se hace personal ¿No, Virginia?

-No lo sé. Solo quiero que me dejes salir.

-No. no quiero dejarte.... salir. – Le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Draco, aclaremos algo. – Era la primera vez que Ginny le hablaba como si no fuera él mismo, Draco Malfoy.

-¿qué es? – Preguntó él alejándose un poco de ella para verle a la cara.

-No podemos hacer esto cada vez que no vemos. Debemos llegar a un acuerdo. Tu me persigues y luego yo a ti.

-¿y que quieres que hagamos? – A Draco se le vinieron una cuantas cosas a la cabeza incluyendo cierta noche en cierta fiesta de Halloween.

-Que dejemos de hacer esto. No quiero lastimarte es simplemente eso.

-¿Por qué sacas esa conclusión? No me lastimas, te lo aseguro – Le dijo acercándose nuevamente.

-¿qué es lo sientes por mi? – Ginny finalmente había agarrado desprevenido al chico y había aprovechado la oportunidad de escapar de sus brazos.

-¿Cómo?

-Responde eso.

-Pues... – Draco lo meditó. ¿qué era lo que en verdad sentía por ella? _¿amor? No, no lo creo. Un Malfoy no ama. Un Malfoy no siente._ Se corrigió. – No lo sé.... te... – Ginny se acercó pero no mucho, solamente para escuchar a Draco que había comenzado a susurrar. – Deseo. – finalizó. Con la mirada fija en la ventana para no sentir la mirada penetrante de Ginny.

-¿me deseas? ¿Simplemente?

-Así es - _¿por qué esta opresión en el pecho?_ Se preguntó _¿acaso no es eso lo que siento por ella? _Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo cálido n sus labios. Ginny se había acercado a él sin que él se diera cuenta. Lo estaba besando, pero no era como las tantas veces lo había hacho. Esta vez era un beso dulce, uno que nunca había sentido.

-Creo que, deberíamos ser amigos si así lo prefieres Draco – terminó de decir ella cuando se separó. Fue solo un roce entre ambos labios, pero algo en ella le hizo sentir distinta y ante este hecho se alejó de él.

-¿por qué? – Dijo sin entender. – Primero me besas y luego le dices que quieres se mi amiga ¿Acaso tienes polvo Flu en tu cerebro?

-Tenme mas respeto niñato. – Dijo Ginny pero en su voz no se notaba nada de odio o resentimiento. – Yo solo lo hago porque yo no quiero, me gusta estar contigo.

-¿Entonces? Está siendo una tonta. Te estás contradiciendo. ¿Acaso no tienes sentimiento, cariño, amor siquiera?

-Basta. – Ginny dejó caer una lágrimas – No quiero... que me hables... así. Yo.. –Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar salió corriendo de allí. A donde fuera, no importaba. No quería estar cerca de Draco Malfoy. Ella solo quería saber porque él la hacía sentir así. No había sentido algo así desde que... _No, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Pero me siento como cuando besé a Harry. Esa noche... _

**flash back**

Hermione había entrado, con un par de libros en sus manos, a un salón bastante apartado de todo lo que era Hogwarts. Al parecer, había sido abandonado, al igual que toda ese ala.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí donde podremos hacerlo?

-¿Pretendes hacerlo en la sala común Ronald? – Preguntó Ginny un tanto cansada de las paranoias de su hermano.

-Deja de llamarme así ¿Quieres?

-Deténganse los dos. – Dijo un Harry perdido en la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por las velas que Luna estaba dejando en el piso. - ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-Según el libro – Comenzó Luna hojeando un gigantesco libro, incluso para Hermione. Tanto Luna como Ginny lo habían encontrado una vez cuando la biblioteca había cerrado, en la sección prohibida, en la parte más escondida de ésta. – Dice que primero debemos encontrar cinco cualidades diferentes....

-Ya está – dijo Ginny. El resto del grupo no entendió mucho, salvo Hermione que miraba a todos y cada uno con el semblante que ponía cada vez que tenía que contestar a algo que intentaba analizar.

-Luego el círculo convocador, y necesitamos a alguien que convoque.

-Yo lo haré – Volvió a decir Ginny....

-Espera ¿qué es eso de las cinco cualidades? – Preguntó Ron. Harry se acercó a él para poder ver mejor y escuchar la explicación que Luna estaba a punto de dar.

-Es simple... hay cualidades que se encuentran en las personas, como la amistad, el amor, el conocimiento.. y antas otras. Lo que se necesita son cinco personas que tengan cualidades diferentes entre ellas.

-¿Y esas somos nosotros? – Preguntó tímido Harry ante la respuesta.

-Si. – contestó Hermione dejando de lado el libro que había comenzado a leer par ver si todo estaba en orden. – Verás Harry. Tu característica es por mucho muy diferente a la mía. o a la de Ron.

-O la nuestras – terminó Ginny.

-Exacto. Ron tiene la amistad, tú Harry, el valor por sobre todas la s cosas. Hermione el conocimiento... – Pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.

-Ginny tiene la amor, y Luna la esperanza.

-¿Y como saben eso?

-Ese no es el caso. Ahora debemos comenzar con el ritual si queremos terminar hoy.

Luna terminó de trazar la estrella dentro del círculo. Ginny tomó el libro que Hermione le tendía y les dijo a cada uno en qué lugar de la estrella debían estar. Ella se colocó en la punta que quedaba y se arrodilló. El resto hizo lo mismo.

-Tómense de las manos y concéntrense en el objetivo. – Dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry y de Hermione. Se acercó al libro y comenzó a recitar....

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ginny estaba sentada en el frío piso de uno de los pasillos por los que había corrido. Miraba la luna pro la ventana y lloraba silenciosamente. Ella solo quería ser amiga de ese sujeto estúpido y él le dice que la deseaba. _¿entonces porque lo besé? _Se preguntaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo una voz conocida por ella.

-Soy yo, Harry

-¿Gin? – Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ginny y ella se acercó más a él. – Dime que tienes

-Nada. – Dijo. Pero se abrazó a Harry. Necesitaba que alguien la consolara. Alguien como Harry.

-No creo que sea nada si te pones así.

-Yo...

-Ginny estoy muy preocupado por ti. Desde que sucedió eso en el ala abandonada del colegio no he podido dejar de penar en ti, y lo que sacrificaste para que...

-Harry ya es suficiente. Yo lo hice para ti. No necesito que nadie sienta lástima por mi y mucho menos tu.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Que me abraces fuerte y nunca dejes que cometa una tontería.

-Nunca dejaría que cometieras... otra tontería. – estuvieron en silencio. Ginny no quería replicar lo que él había comentado pero muy en el fondo sabía que algún día se arrepentiría de lo que pasó. _Pero ahora debo ser fuerte y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos._ – Gin, hablé con Dumbledore hoy.

-¿sobre?

-Una especie de entrenamiento que se llevará a cabo cuando finalicen las clases.

-Ahh – Ginny ya sabía de que se trataba.

-Estoy enterado que tu estarás allí también

-Así es.

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

-Para que. Sabía que te enterarías.

-Gin. Se que hay algo especial contigo. Mi madre me lo ha dicho .Se que Sirius te entrena o algo parecido....

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrogó ella separándose de él.

-No importa. ¿Es verdad?

-S, es verdad.

-¿Y que es l oque se supone que debes entrenar?

-La magia Harry... han descubierto que... hay más magia de la que debería haber y si no la controlo, pues. No creo que te guste lo que podría pasar. Con solo decirte que podría haber más de un Voldemort en el futuro.

-Wow. – Dijo preocupado.

-Descuida, no tengo nada en contra de los Muggles o los sangre impura. – Harry sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a la sala común

-claro. A propósito ¿Qué hacías por aquí? Creo que tendré que sacarte puntos.

-Solo volvía de hablar con mis padres.

-Claro seguro

-¿No me crees?

-Nop.

-¿Y a que se debe esa desconfianza señorita Weasley? – Dijo Harry abrasándola por la cintura.

-Se debe a que el cuarto de tus padres queda del otro lado y si mal no recuerdo tu viniste por el pasillo del sur justamente donde queda la sala común de cierta casa llamada Ravenclaw.

-Eres toda una Sherlock Holmes

-¿quién?

-Olvídalo. Vamos a dormir. Mañana hay un gran partido.

-Es verdad. Grinffindor vs. Slytherin.

* * *

"Damas y caballeros, estamos todos muy ansiosos de ver este clásico de clásicos. Grinffindor Slytherin. Miren aquí entra el equipo de las serpientes con su capitán y buscador Draco Malfoy." Ante la entrada del equipo de Slytherin, las banderas verdes y plateadas se ondearon por todos lados. "y sí, damas y caballeros. Llegó el momento para que nuestro equipo de Grinffindor sea conducido a la gloria por su triunfador, el mejor de todos los tiempos, el más audaz, el único, el más rápido, resumamos. HARRY POTTER" gritó Dean cuando Harry hacía su entrada al campo seguido de su equipo. De todas las tribunas se podían apreciar banderas, carteles y bufandas con los colores rojo y escarlata.

"La profesora Hoock llama a los capitanes. Pobre Harry lo compadezco, tener que darle la mano a ese.... Slytherin" se corrigió ante la mirada asesina de la profesora McGonagall. "de todos modos. Todos se suben a la escoba y COMIENZA EL APRTIDO"

Mientras Dean relataba el partido, Ginny se pasaba la Quaffle como si nada con su compañera de curso, Sarah.

-Vamos equipo – Gritaba Harry desde arriba. Ron había logrado desviar todos los tiros a la portería.

Grinffindor iba ganado treinta a cero. Pero ni Harry ni Draco habían visto aún la Snitch. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba tan concentrado en buscarla, no. Él estaba al pendiente de cada una de las cosas que Ginny hacía hasta que de pronto escuchó a Dean que gritaba

"POR DIOS HARRY HA VISTO LA SNITCH" esa fue la señal para volver a su mundo y dejar el de Ginny por unos momentos.

Draco le sacaba a Harry al menos un metro de distancia, era más factible que Draco tomara la Snitch antes que Harry por primera vez en lo que va de los años. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Draco vio (increíblemente en cámara lenta) como una bludger que le rozó el hombro se dirigía hacia una jugadora de Grinffindor, específicamente, Ginny Weasley. Y muy a su pesar justo al lado contrario de donde estaba la Snitch.

_Diablos, Diablos. ¿qué hago?.... _– pensaba Draco mientras se quedaba parado en el medio del camino entre ambas cosas. Todo lo veía en cámara muy lenta. Veía a Ginny caer de su escoba a mas de treinta metros y la Snitch a menos de medio metro de él y además estaba Harry que se movía hacia el pequeño destello de oro. _Lo siento. _Terminó de decir cuando salió volando.

* * *

Ginny estaba en la enfermería. Su cama estaba cubierta por biombos de tela blanca y detrás de ellos se podían ver a varias personas. La mayoría de Grinffindor. Pero se escuchaban una pequeña discusión del otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería. Ginny trató de agudizar el oído para intentar escuchar la conversación de afuera.

-¿estás loco? – Escuchaba que decía un chico.

-No, no lo estoy. Déjame en paz. – escuchó que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y se cerró un poco brusca.

-Señor Malfoy le recuerdo que está en una enfermería.

-Lo siento Madame Pomfrey.

-¿qué haces aquí? – Escuchó nuevamente Ginny. Pero esta vez era una voz demasiado conocida para ella.

-Lo que quiero Weasley. ¿Te molesta?

-Ron. Deberías agradecerle....

-Pero Señora Evans.

-Es verdad mamá. Es una mier....

-Hey aún estoy aquí. ¿Saben?

Pero Ginny no pudo escuchar nada más. Porque la cortinas se abrieron de pronto dejando ver la gran aglomeración de personas allí presentes. Los merodeadores en persona (obviamente faltaba la asqueroso y repugnante rata) Lily y la Sam, la futura esposa de Sirius. El equipo entero de Quidditch de Grinffindor. Y varios chicos de las casas restantes. Incluyendo algunos Slytherin.

-Señorita Weasley. qué bueno que despertó. – Dijo la enfermera intentando hacerla sentar en la cama.

-¿Qué... que sucedió? – Preguntó con esfuerzo Ginny.

-Una Bludger te golpeó en la cabeza – contestó Zabini que estaba junto a un grupo de Hufflepuff.

-Ahhh Recuerdo algo de eso.

-Y casi te caes al césped de unos treinta metros

-¿Casi?

-Casi. – Lily con una sonrisa. – Un gentil caballero te salvó.

-¿quién? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry pero rápidamente fue respondida por el movimiento negativo de parte de él con la cabeza. Entonces Ginny intentó hacer relación con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Fue Malfoy Gin. – Respondió Colin que estaba junto a su cama. Ginny buscó con la mirada entre la multitud. Sabía que había escuchado su voz en algún lugar.... _él estaba discutiendo_ pensó.

Ella se encontró con un joven todo despeinado y con un brazo vendado apoyado contra la pared mirando al vacío y la mano sana dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Aún llevaba su equipo de Quidditch al igual que Harry y Ron.

-Muy bien. Todos afuera. Ahora.

-Madame Pomfrey ¿puede quedarse una persona nada mas? – La enfermera la miró a los ojos unos momento y luego asintió.

-Está bien. Solo una persona. – Ginny recorrió con la mirada a la gran multitud. No sabía porque pero su mirada se detuvo en los ojos grises y fríos de cierto Slytherin. Se miraron unos instantes pero ella se ruborizó y quitó su mirada.

-Colin quédate.

-Está bien – Dijo el chico contento de haber sido él, el elegido para quedarse con ella. La mayoría de los presentes, chicos, se marcharon murmurando y rezongando. Al igual que Ron y Harry acompañados por los Merodeadores y sus mujeres.

-Ahora. ¡Cuéntame que pasó!

-Está bien....

**Flash Back**

....Una bludger que le rozó a Draco el hombro se dirigía hacia una jugadora de Grinffindor, específicamente, Ginny Weasley. Y muy a su pesar justo al lado contrario de donde estaba la Snitch.

Draco estaba parado en el medio del camino entre ambas cosas. Ginny caía de su escoba a mas de treinta metros a su izquierda y la Snitch a menos de medio metro de él a su derecha y además estaba Harry que se movía hacia el pequeño destello de oro. – Lo siento – Terminó de decir cuando salió volando.

Draco voló a toda velocidad hacia su izquierda y atrapó a Ginny a medio camino de su caída. Mientras que escuchaba como Dean Thomas gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que Harry había atrapado la Snitch y que Grinffindor había ganado otra vez. Draco se giró para ver que Harry volaba hacia el suelo sin darse cuenta que Ginny estaba sobre los brazos de su peor enemigo. Hasta que se dio cuenta. Draco recibió una bludger salida de la nada que iba directamente a Ginny él la golpeó con su brazo desnudo y cayeron de la escoba.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Afortunadamente estaban a solo tres metros del suelo y Draco se puso debajo de ti para que cayeras sobre él.

-Por eso tenía el brazo vendado.

-Aja. Y también tenía unos cuantos moretones en el torso.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-La verdad es que perdió la única oportunidad de ganarnos en el Quidditch solo por salvarte. Porque te aseguro que de esa caída no te salvabas.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-No hay de que amiga.

* * *

Ginny salió de la enfermería a tiempo para la cena. Estaba un poco mareada aún pero eso no le importaba. Ya había estado en la enfermería demasiado tiempo en su primer año que le alcanzaría para toda su vida. Hermione y Luna fueron a buscarla para que no le pasara nada. Y las tres juntas se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Allí Ron y Harry las esperaban a las tres para cenar juntos.

-Que bueno que llegaron dijo Ron sentándose al ver que su hermana hacía lo mismo del lado contrario de la mesa.

-Si, menos mal que te preocupas tanto por mí hermano. – Le recriminó Ginny tomando un poco del puré de calabaza que tenía mas cerca.

Su mirada, sin embargo se cruzo con la de cierto rubio platinado que asentía en forma de conformidad y, según le pareció a Ginny había en su rostro una media sonrisa. Aún llevaba su brazo vendado _seguro se lo ha roto como le sucedió a Harry en su segundo año_ pensó Ginny recordando lo que Harry tuvo que sufrir cuando sus huesos comenzaron a crecerle de nuevo. _Aunque no creo que ningún profesor incompetente le haya sacado los huesos por error._

-Gin ¿Por qué sonríes? – Le preguntó Harry dejando de hablar con sus amigos.

-Nada, no es nada – Ginny pro primera vez desde que Draco había entrado le sacó los ojos de encima y se dedico a prestar atención a la conversación acerca de los supuestos nuevos entrenamientos.

-Me enteré que lo que practicará Sirius. – Confirmó Harry. – Los escuché a él y a Remus platicar sobre eso.

-¿Y que clase de entrenamientos crees que sean?

-No lo sé. Seguro que serán como los del ED. Pero más rigurosos. Estoy al tanto que Dumbledore anda necesitando fuerzas para derrotar al – que – no...

-Ya Ron, Voldemort. – A ron se le pasó un escalofríos por toda su espalda.

-Amor deberías dejar de temerle a su nombre falso. Si quieres temerle a un nombre hazlo con su verdadero nombre.

-¿A sí? Te crees muy lista y valiente.

-Vamos es solo un nombre. – Hermione se acercó a él al igual que todo el grupo. – Tom Riddle.

-Pues prefiero seguir llamándolo como antes.

-Eso es porque que eres un miedoso Ronald.

-Puede ser – Aceptó por primera vez Ron. – Pero estoy orgulloso de serlo. Lo mío es la amistad. El valor se lo dejo a Harry. –Ese comentario arrancó una carcajada grupal.

-¿De que hablan? – preguntó Neville acompañado de Lavander y Dean.

-De nada. Solo tonterías.

-Ah. – Neville miró para ambos lados antes de acercarse a Harry y susurrarle. – Harry ¿Te han avisado de los nuevos entrenamientos? – Harry miró a sus demás compañeros. Tanto Neville como Lavander y Dean estaban serios. Eso quería decir que ellos taimen estaban en esto.

-Si Nev. Es verdad. Pero luego hablamos. – Con eso los tres chicos se alejaron y Harry por primera vez en el día miró serio a los demás. – Hay que averiguar más de esto. – fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse seguido de los cuatro chicos hacia la sala común.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Ginny-ForEver**            no te preocupes por so, mientraslos hayas leído... solo espero que me dejes reviews. por otro lado, ya verás, si no es en este capi en el próximo, porque Ginny no puede enamorarse de Draco... jajajajaja ya lo veras

saludos

**kotteLUPIN**                pronto, muy pronto veremos de la reaccion de esta muchacha tan especial... porque te aseguro que es especial jajaja. por el tema de Harry, ya veremos si harry siente o no cosas por Ginny aunque en este capi se empieza a notar cierto sentimiento. solo hay que esperar y veras que ocurre...

saludos y suerte

**Lil Sonis**                graicas por el comentario. a mi también me pareció que Neville podría ser algo más y bueno lo voy a intentar pero bueno.... por otro lado, Draco no pudo haber agarrado la Snitch porque sino Ginny se hubiera roto la cabezota que tiene... además de que Draco es el muchachito del momento... bueno creo que te he dicho de más jaja saluods y suerte

**Luthien**                me alegro que te haya gustado y prometo wque intetare hacer lo cxapis más largos. bueno espero que te guste este capi que viene y no olvides dejar el review contándome lo que piensas

suerte y disfrútalo

PARAL OS QUW NO ME DEJARON UN REVIEW ¡¡¡QUE MAL!!!! NO MENTIRA PERO DEBO DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN LA PR"XIMA PORQUE ME SIRVEN MUCHO PARA SABER COMO VOY Y QUE PONINAN DE ESTE FIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CON TANTO ENTUCIASMO.

SALUDOS A TODOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.... DISFRUTEN EL CAPI A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME HA ENCANTADO.

SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR ¡¡¡A LEER!!!

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 9

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban cada vez más y los alumnos hacían planes para cuando salieran del colegio en esas dos semanas. Sin embargo el grupo se había dado cuenta que deliberadamente, un la lista de los alumnos que se quedaban era demasiado larga en comparación a la de los otros años. Y la gran mayoría eran de Grinffidor.

-Harry – llamó Hermione parada en frente del tablero donde debían notarse los alumnos.

-¿Qué es Herm?

-Mira la lista. – Harry hizo caso y leyó los nombres - ¿notas algo?

-¿Qué debería....notar? – dijo poniendo especial atención a los nombres y las casas de cada chico – La mayoría son de los cursos superiores. De cuarto a séptimo....

-Y son en casi su totalidad de Grinffindor.

-Veo que ya lo han notado – dijo una voz conocida pro ellos dos.

-¿También lo hiciste? – Preguntó Harry a Luna mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Hace unos minutos cuando me anoté.

-¿Desde cuando te quedas en Hogwarts para navidad?

-Desde que me lo han pedido Harry. – Dijo Luna enseñando una carta que llevaba en la mano. Harry la leyó en voz alta.

"se le solicita de su presencia en el colegio en las semanas de Navidad por motivos anexos a la escuela. Cordialmente Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts."

-Nosotros no hemos recibido tal carta.

-Eso es porque desde hace un par de años nos quedamos contigo Harry. Pero el resto no lo hace. – Comentó Ginny que venía junto a Ron.- Me enteré que Colin y Su hermano Dannis también han recibido la carta.

-Sin mencionar a todo nuestro curso de Grinffindor. – Aclaró Ron pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-Esto es extraño.

-No, no lo es Ron. Esto es exactamente acerca de los entrenamientos. Pero me pregunto de que se trata específicamente. – en ese instante Ginny se volteó para mirar un interesante rayón que tenía la pared de piedra.

-¿Ginny?

-¿mm?

-Tu sabes algo hermanita.

-Yo no se nada Ron. No me molestes. – Pero Harry no le creyó. Aún así decidió pasar por alto ese pequeño tema y cambiarlo para que no haya problemas entre hermanos.

-Hey, tengo muchas ganas de comer algo. ¿qué me dicen si vamos al salón comedor a desayunar?

-Creo que Harry tiene un buen punto aquí.

Todos dejaron sus lugares en el vestíbulo y se encaminaron al comedor para desayunar pero entonces Ginny volteó para encontrarse con Malfoy que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. _No puede ser _pensó _¿Malfoy se quedará? Eso quiere decir que él tiene algo que ver con los entrenamientos.... esto no lo puede saber Harry. No aún. _Y con esos pensamientos se alejó del lugar junto con sus amigos, sin saber que alguien estaba espiándolos. En especial a Ginny....

-Todo va a cambiar y no estoy seguro si es para bien – Dijo finalmente esa persona desde las escaleras.

Era e lunes de la última semana antes de las vacaciones. Sarah estaba algo triste porque debía irse y dejaba a su mejor amiga sola

-Pero no estoy sola Sarah. Te dije que estaré con Harry, y los chicos... además estará Colin. – Decía Ginny sentándose en la mesa del Gran Comedor, junto a Colin, Ron y Luna.

-¿Y eso me convence de que estarás bien? Olvídalo niña. Hablaré con mi madre para que me deje quedarme y ....

-¡NO! – dijeron Ginny, Colin, Ron y Luna a la vez haciendo que no solo Sarah se sobresaltara sino que también todo el comedor se sumergiera en un tremendo silencio. Solo se escucharon dos pequeñas risitas provenientes de la mesa de los profesores.

Ginny miró hacia allí y vio con gran enojo que Sirius y James se estaban riendo tapándose la boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir tanto el sonido de sus carcajadas.

-¿QUÉ TANTO MIRAN?- Gritó Ginny más a los dos adultos que a sus compañeros. – NO HAY NADA QUE VER. VAMOS, VAMOS... REGRESEN A SUS ABURRIDAS VIDAS. – Ginny que se había parado para gritar se volvió a sentar tan roja como su cabello.

-¿Te ha quedado claro que no puedes quedarte? – preguntó Colin con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que si. Gracias chicos por dejármelo bien claro. – Dijo evidentemente enfadada.

-Sarah. No te enfades es solo que.... – Ginny se quedó callada sin saber que excusa ponerle a su amiga

-Lo que Ginny trata de decir es que no quiere que te pierdas las vacaciones co tu familia para quedarte aquí con nosotros. Será muy aburrido hacerlo y ella se sentirá muy mal si te arrepintieras de tener esas vacaciones con tu familia... por algo tan aburrido, como quedarte con nosotros – Dijo Luna repitiendo la frase.

-Si, ya lo dijiste

¿no es así Ginny? – preguntó Luna acentuando su nombre.

-Claro que si. Eso es. _Una vez más Luna me salva de la catástrofe._ Pensó sonriendo para su amiga del alma y luego a Sarah para que por lo menos dejara de hacer preguntas.

-Bien, bien. Me iré pero quiero que me envíes cartas todos los días para saber como estás y como la estás pasando en este "aburrido lugar" – Dijo esto último mirando a Luna de frente.

-Claro Sarah, amiga. Por su puesto.

Sarah se levantó con la excusa de tener que ir al cuarto a buscar algo para la clase de Herbología dejando respirar a los demás.

-Valla que eso estuvo cerca ¿no crees Ginny?

-Ni que lo digas. Pero estuvo muy obvio también.

-Pero no fue a propósito. Fue improvisado. – Se defendió Colin rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno. Creo que eso fue menos obvio que Hagrid en una convención de enanos chicos. – Dijo una voz detrás de Ron.

-Gracias por la ayuda Sirius – Se quejó Ginny mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. – al menos pudiste no reírte de nosotros. Junto con james. ¿no crees?

-No se, un hubiera tenido la misma gracias.

-Está en la sangre Gin. Una vez merodeador. Siempre un merodeador. – dijo una desahuciada Lily que traía de la ropa a james aparentemente bastante enfadada.

Hacía tiempo que Ginny no cruzaba palabra alguna con Draco. Desde el accidente en aquella noche de vigilancia, ella quería verlo pero al parecer él quería esquivarla todo lo posible. Ginny se estaba desesperando, le molestaba sobre manera que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estuviera huyéndole.

-tranquila Gin

¿cómo puedo estar tranquila? Quiero agradecerle pero lo único que hace es huir de mi. Ni siquiera me mira.

-¿no es eso lo que querías?

-No lo se...

-¿qué hay con Malfoy?

-Nada

-No me mientas

-Lily. Sabes que no puedo sentir nada por él.

-Por nadie...

-Por nadie – se corrigió Ginny. – Pero ese no es el caso

-Ginny, quiero que me escuches bien. El amor no se pierde de un día para el otro...

-¿Me lo dices a mi? Creo que te has equivocado de persona Lily.

-Exactamente a ti es a quien debo decírselo. Porque creo que con lo que tu hiciste deberías estar....

-Totalmente perdida con respecto al amor. NO PUEDO AMAR.

-Claro que sí. Es sol oque no te das la oportunidad. – Ginny ya había empezado a desesperarse de verdad ahora.

-No, ¿no lo entiendes? Entregué mi amor. Ya no lo tengo... lo cambié por... ustedes... no puedo, aunque quiera. – Ginny miró fijamente a Lily – No quise decirlo así.

-No, está bien. Tienes razón. Es culpa nuestra. Ya lo sabemos...

-Lily, yo no estoy arrepentida.

-Deberías

-Lo hice e honor al amor que tenía por Harry.

-Lo amaste de verdad.

-Como no tienes idea. Pero ahora está con Luna. Mi amor no era correspondido y no tuvo mejor final... que ustedes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque lo sé y punto.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan quisquillosa niña y pensar un poco más allá de tus narices.

-Ni que tu lo hubieras hecho

-Ese es el punto. Aprende de mis errores.

-Finalmente hoy es el último día antes de las vacaciones. – Decía Harry sentado en la sala común. Luna había entrado con Ginny hacía un par de minutos y estaban los tres platicando tranquilamente.

-Es verdad. Mis compañeros de casa están preparando las cosas para irse. No entienden como es que solo diez o quince de nosotros nos quedamos.

-Eso no es nada. – Señaló Ron que bajaba de su cuarto luego de haberse tomado un baño ya que tenía el cabello mojado. – Aquí se quedan casi todos desde cuarto. Los más pequeños están sorprendidos porque no saben de que se trata todo esto.

-De seguro lo sabrán dentro de poco. No creo que, siendo Hogwarts no se corran los rumores.

-Por ahora no ha habido ninguno y eso que conozco a algunos de Hufflepuff, y nada. – Recalcó Ginny sentada mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

-habrá que esperar, solo esperar. – Había dicho Hermione que había estado acompañando a la charla sin decir una palabra.

La mañana siguiente habían bajado a desayunar muy temprano por órdenes de los jefes de las casas. El comedor estaba casi vacío si se miraba desde Ravenclaw hasta Slytherin. Sin embargo la mesa de Grinffindor estaba casi repleta porque la mayoría de los alumnos se habían quedado. Hermione miró con el seño fruncido a las demás casas. No había nadie de Slutherin, cosa que no le sorprendió. De Hufflepuff había otros tantos que no llegaban a veinte y Ravenclaw le hacía competencia con sus diez o quince alumnos mayores, todos mayores de quinto.

A pesar de todo las cosas en el comedor estaban distintas. Las mesas estaban distribuidas de forma diferente. Como si no fueran de casas diferente. Solo alumnos de Hogwarts.

La posición de las mesas era en 'U'. Y la mesa de los profesores estaba en el centro. De esa 'U'. En la parte de la mesa que estaba de espaldas a la puerta era ocupada por la mayoría de los Grinffindor. Mezclados con algunos Ravenclaw, como en el caso de Luna, y algunos Hufflepuff.

-Harry ¿notas algo extraño? – Le preguntó nuevamente Hermione al oído.

-¿Debería? – Preguntó luego de saludar a casi todos los presentes allí.

-Dime una sola persona aquí presente que no conozcas.

-Pues está... – Pero Harry se quedó pensando. Miro a su alrededor. Hermione tenía un buen punto. No había nadie que él no conociera - ¿Qué es esto?

-Son todos del ED Harry – Le dijo Ginny cerca, como si de una cosa tan obvia se tratase.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, de la nunca forma que se puede saber. Leí los nombres de las carteleras y me fijé en las casas .todos figuraban en las listas del ED.

-Valla memoria hermanita.

-Gracias Ron. Pero eso es algo que tu no pudiste heredar.

-Ja ja. Muy graciosa.

Dumbledore se paró unos instantes haciendo que los alumnos que estaban parados buscaran asiento rápidamente. Ginny se sentó lejos de su hermano, junto a Colin y algunos de Hufflepuff. Cuando todos se hubieron quedado en silencio Dumbledore sonrió y carraspeó la garganta señalando que iba a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos. Supongo que se preguntarán porque y para que es todo esto. – Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar suposiciones que fueron nuevamente calladas, pero esta vez por una tos falsa de la profesora McGonagall. – muy bien. La razón es muy simple si se lo ponen a pensar... todos aquí presentes sabemos los peligros que abundan últimamente en el mundo mágico. Y también sabemos de las pérdidas que ha habido debido a eso. Los docentes de esta institución sabemos también que ustedes aún son unos niños, pero estamos de acuerdo que es hora de que ustedes comiencen a saber que es lo que sucede y que no se les esté dibujando la realidad. No podemos pretender temerle a algo que nunca vimos, y tampoco debemos corromper nuestro equilibrio mágico por algo que puede ser detenido. – Dumbledore miró a Harry y luego a Ginny momentáneamente. – creemos que llegó el momento de hacernos conocer. Ustedes son una nueva generación, y una muy poderosa que no se dejará manejar por temor. Por esa razón están aquí.... ustedes, miembros del ED, ha sido elegidos para ser entrenados como verdaderos Aurors. Es muy posible que muchos de sus padres no estén de acuerdo con esto o incluso ustedes mismos no lo estén en este momento. Pero esa es la realidad. Para enfrentarnos a lo que viene hay que estar preparados y no se puede estar preparados con simplemente lo teórico. Así que a partir de ahora ustedes serán entrenados por los mejores Aurors que han existido.

Dumbledore levantó la mano derecha haciendo que las personas se levantasen.

-Ellos, serán sus nuevos instructores. Lilian Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Samantha Devon, Remus Lupin, Nynphadora Tonks. – Los nombrados se levantaron e hicieron una breve reverencia. – El jefe de entrenamiento, Ojoloco Moody. – Éste se paró y Dumbledore le cedió la palabra para que hablara de lo necesario.

-Buenos días. – Dijo mirando con su ojo sano al público y con su mágico clavado en Ginny. – Creo que Dumbledore ha dicho casi todo lo que se necesita saber. Pero lo primero lo primero. ¿hay alguien presente aquí que no quiera estar vinculado con este entrenamiento? – esperó unos momentos pero nadie dijo o hizo nada por lo que dio por hecho que nadie estaba arrepentido de estar allí. – Perfecto. Es necesario que sepan que ustedes no serán los únicos que estarán en este entrenamiento. El llamado ED por ustedes fue formado hace ya dos años y allí había, además de ustedes otro grupo de chicos. – Se calló de golpe y la puerta se abrió. Dejando ver a unos veinte chicos entrando por ella y caminando hacia uno de los bordes de la mesa en 'U'. Harry pudo notar con facilidad que allí también conocía a todos. Los gemelos Weasley, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Angelina Jonson, Alicia Spinet, entre otros, pero lo más le llamó la atención fue ver a tres personas que no se hubiera imaginado nunca de ver. Oliver Wood, Victor Krum y Fleur Delacour

-Ellos estarán con nosotros durante este tiempo y se quedarán en el ala sur, la que está desocupada. Allí se quedarán ustedes también y luego volverán a sus respectivas casas. Cuando termino el año escolar será necesario que se queden aquí par finalizar con el entrenamiento – confirmó Dumbledore cuando los vio llegar. – Bienvenidos sean todos una vez más, al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Al terminar de desayunar, les pidieron a todos que dejaran el comedor y que volvieran en una hora con las cosas necesarias para estas dos semanas. No podrán volver a sus torres por libros, ropa, ni nada por el estilo. Así que todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas a buscar lo que necesitarían. Los antiguos alumnos de Grinffindor también se encaminaron a la sala común. Iban hablando de distintas cosas, pero todas giraban alrededor de lo mismo, el nuevo entrenamiento. Ginny pensaba en cuando lo había visto a Draco Malfoy anotarse en la cartelera pero no lo había visto en el desayuno.

Oliver iba platicando con Harry muy animadamente

-Entonces, ¿tu les enseñaste DCAO a los alumnos hace dos años?

-Así es. Umbridge, una mujer enviada por el ministro solo nos nada teórico de la materia hasta que decidieron tener clases particulares...

-Y tu fuiste el maestro

-Algo así.

-Me parece fantástico Harry. Pero cambiemos de tema. No te he visto desde el mundial de Quidditch. ¿cómo va el equipo?

-Muy bien Oliver...

-Me ha dicho Fred que eres el capitán.

-Pues sí. Ahora está Ron Weasley suplantándote. Y Ginny Weasley está en el lugar de Angelina. Los hermanos Creevey están como golpeadores

-¿y que tal tu trabajo?

-¿Te refieres como Buscador?

-Así es.

-Pues...

-Es muy bueno Oliver... – Comenzó Ron que había escuchado la última pregunta de éste. – Si me permites que te diga. Ha logrado atrapar la Snitch en un tiempo record en el colegio. ¡Cinco minutos!

-Valla Harry. Eres todo un experto.

-No fue nada.

Luego de un tiempo platicando y otro tanto armando un pequeño bolso se volvieron a reunir en el salón donde los adultos los esperaban parados. En el centro.

-Por favor acérquense y escuchen. – anunciaba Lily con la voz un tanto más fuerte. Cuando finalmente todos hicieron silencio Lily volvió a hablar. - Bien, gracias. Como les dijo Dumbledore anteriormente, estarán en otro lugar. Donde compartirán una pequeña sala común con otra persona. Samantha y yo estaremos encargadas de ciertos entrenamientos. Tonks y James de distribuirlos y Sirius y Remus de los entrenamientos más fuertes. – Lily hizo silencio y Tonks tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien... James ¿vienes?

-Para que, si puedes leer tu sola. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Potter – se escuchó decir a Lily y James como obedeciendo por un Imperio dio un paso adelante y Tonks le agradeció a la chica con la mirada.

-Muy bien... comenzaré a decir las parejas y James dirá el número de puerta. Mientras los valla nombrado por favor tomen sus cosas y acérquense a la profesora McGonagall que les hará un pequeño hechizo para saber quien está con quien y no cambiarse luego. – Tonks desplegó el pergamino al igual que James y ya iba a comenzar cuando se acordó de algo. – Antes de empezar, quiero que sepan que estas parejas no fueron elegidas al azar sino que fue por el cáliz de fuego y no hay cambio ¿De acuerdo? – Al no escuchar queja comenzó a leer. – Dean Thomas... Hanna Abott

-Cuarto Uno – Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall que estaba a la entrada del a puerta.

-Angelina Jonson... Fleur Delacour.

-Cuarto Dos

Así fueron nombrando a cada una de las personas. Fred junto a Hermione. Luna y Smith, por lo que Ginny suspiró aliviada. Casi no quedaba nadie.

-Ron Weasley... Katie Bell.

-Cuarto 30

-Ginny Weasley... Draco Malfoy. – todos los pocos presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre. Ron que estaba esperando a Katie a que terminara con el hechizo se quedó de piedra. Su hermanita estaba con Malfoy

-Cuarto 31 – Dijo James con una evidente sonrisa en el rostro

-¿qué diablos está haciendo Malfoy aquí? – Gritó Harry que aún no había sido elegido.

-El está como tu Harry, en el entrenamiento.

-Pero él no estuvo en los entrenamientos del ED. No tiene que estar aquí y menos con Ginny.

-¿Cuál es el problema Potter? – Pronunció arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo a los ojos. No le importaba que sus padres y su padrino estuvieran allí.

-No quiero que esté con Ginny.

-Harry. No va a hacerme nada. – Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos como procesando lo que ella acababa de decir. James no pensaba meterse, no sabía porque pero eso de que Ginny y Draco estuvieran en una misma sala común le resultaba fascinante.

-Lo siento pero no lo acepto... yo iré con Ginny. – Dijo decidido y algo sonrojado ante lo que acababa de decir sin darse cuenta.

-Hey Potter, deja algo para los demás. No puedes tener dos novias

-Yo no tengo dos novias.

-Pues no, pero que te gustaría, si ¿Verdad?

-cállate Malfoy. –Ambos se miraban a los ojos y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Nadie. Ningún mayor se hacía cargo de la pelea y McGonagall había mandado a Ron directamente a su cuarto.

_¿Nadie va hacer nada?_ Se preguntaba Ginny viendo como ya se estaban tirando uno contra el otro. Vio como Lily quiso impedirlo pero también observó como James la sujetaba dela mano y le negaba con la cabeza. _Pues si nadie hace nada lo haré yo._ Inmediatamente se acercó a los chicos e intentó gritarles pero nadie se detenía. Intentó meterse en medio pero la quitaron de un empujón.

-Ya me cansaron los dos. – dijo en voz baja y sin darse cuenta ella, Dumbledore sonrió complacido. – ES SUFICIENTE – gritó los chicos no se detuvieron y Ginny vio que esto se estaba poniendo peor. – ALTO, DETÉNGANSE AHORA ES UNA ORDEN. – Los muchachos hicieron lo que Ginny les dijo o gritó, pero se dieron cuenta de algo.

Ambos estaban quietos y con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaban como estatuas agarrados el uno con el otro pero no podían moverse. Ginny se acercó y con un simple toque los separó un poco, despacio para que no se cayeran.

-Ahora quiero que se dejen e pelear. Yo iré con Malfoy y tu te quedar aquí Harry – dijo mirando al de pelo azabache. – y en cuanto a ti, no quiero que te pelees más, con nadie. Y que dejes de provocar a los demás ¿Está claro? – Preguntó pero nadie contesto. Chascó la lengua y haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si quisiera borrar algo que estaba en frente a ella y los chicos s e cayeron de espaldas al suelo. - ¿Está claro? – volvió a repetir. Amos asintieron y Ginny colgó su mochila al hombro tomó con un brazo el bolso de Draco y con su otra mano lo tomó del cuello para que no volviera siquiera a mirar a Harry. – Vamos Draco.

-S... si – dijo simplemente. Y se alejaron dejando a Harry a los pocos que quedaban sorprendidos ante la actitud de Ginny. Pero antes de salir completamente del lugar Dumbledore la llamó.

-Señorita Weasley

-¿Si?

-Necesito que venga a mis despacho esta tarde. Debemos platicar de algo importante.

-Muy bien señor. Allí estaré. ¿vamos Draco? – El chico le sacó delicadamente su bolso de la mano de la chica y le ofreció el brazo que ella tomó tranquilamente

-Harry, ella es así con todos. – fue lo único que dijo su padre luego de intentar su amplia sonrisa del rostro.


	11. capitulo 10

**Ginny-ForEver **bueno amiga debo confesarte que a partir de ahora comienzan los descubrimientos y verdades ocultas... por parte de ambos (jajajaja) y Harry se destapa aunque no se hastaque punto lo hará... sol ohay que ver que pasará. por otro lado te aseguro que en este capitulo Draco SI aparece bastante.... y supongo que en los próximos lo hará de igual forma.

te mando muchos cariños y besos y agradecimientos en especial pro seguir este fic...

**LadyVega** debo de decir que James siempre me ha parecido ese tipo de personajes que son adultos solo cuando la ocación lo amerita y el resto del tiempo son simplemente un crio más que se pone a la altura de los de verdad jajajaj.... pues bien, tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo así al guial que con Sirius que, en mi opinion personal, son exatamente iguales en caracter y personlaidad......

por otro lado te cuento que Ginny comienza a destaparse a partir de ahora, espero que puedalograr esto pero la intención es que deje de parecer un crío como bien muchos de nosotrospensmos que es y mueste o demueste que es una mujer digna de luchar ( como Hermione) además que me agrada el hecho de hacerla parecida a Lily por vairas razones. primero el pelirrojo y ojos claros y muy MUY llamativos es característico de amas. las dos se han enamorado de un Potter (aunque unatenga un final un poco distinto) y otras razones que se van a ir manisfestando másadelante.....

espero que en verdad te agrade este capi y pronto subiré el proximo... te manod un gran abrazo y besos

**Luthien** bueno aquí esta el esperado capi que mehas pedido especialmente dedicado a ti, por tus constantes reviews y apoyos. debo confesar que a mi también me agrada que Giny se destape deese caracter quele dieron de nña buena, dulce y... tonta. proque en verdad parecía una tonta... pero ahora este fic es de ella y ella es la mejor aqui.

me alegro de veras que te haya gustado y no olvidesque pronto subiré el proximo capi, saludos y muchos besos.

BUENO ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO ESTA VEZ A MY FERVIENTE LECTO LUTHIEN. QUE ME HAALEGRADO VARIAS TARDES CON SUS REVIEWS ASIQUE ESTO ES PARA TI Y ESPEO QUE LO DISFRUTES MÁS AÚN.

GRAIAS TODOSPRO LEER Y VUELVO A PEDIR QUE PORFIS DEJEN UN REVIEW AL FINAL QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA. PORQUE LES ASEGURO QUE CON UNOS CINCO SEGUNDOSQUE SE TOMAN ME ALEGRAN LA TARDE Y ME DAN MÁS GNASDESEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

CREO QUE NO HAY MÁS NADA QUE DECIR MAS QUE ¡¡¡¡¡A LEER Y A DISFRUTAR !!!!!

IVITA BLACK

Capitulo 10

Ginny se sentó en su cama y miró alrededor. Su cama tenía un hermoso dosel rojo y estaba centrada en el centro de la habitación sobre una gran alfombra roja muy oscura. Tenía un escritorio y una biblioteca allí también había un tocador con un lindo y gran espejo. En el amplio armario había unas cuantas túnicas negras y una bata de cama. La ventana que permitía ver de lleno al bosque prohibido era muy grande y dejaba entrar una linda claridad. Y enfrente a los pies de la cama había una chimenea y un pequeño sillón sin respaldo.

La puerta sonó y ella se levantó dejando de ver su cuarto y caminando hacia ella.

-¿qué quieres Malfoy? - Preguntó Ginny entrando al cuarto y dejando pasar al chico.

-Solo quería ver que tal el cuarto.

-Bien, ¿el tuyo?

-Es igual pero verde.

-Que bueno ¿necesitas algo?

-bueno, en realidad... quería saber

-¿cómo hice eso de dejarlos quietos? - Malfoy asintió - Solo fue magia antigua. Eso será lo que aprenderás aquí. Eso, si quieres aprender.

-¿tu ya has tenido este tipo de entrenamientos?

-Así es - Ginny miró a Draco y continuó. - Con Sirius Black. - dijo adivinando su pregunta siguiente.

-Ya veo. Por eso ibas todas las semanas a su despacho - dijo con un tono aliviado.

-¿me has estado espiando?

-Ni creas. Es que, se habla mucho de ti en la Slytherin.

-¿es verdad?

-Si. Parece que tienes admiradores all

-Lo siento Malfoy pero se llaman amigos - Ginny miró el reloj de pulsera y se levantó de la cama nuevamente.

-Dumbledore me pidió que fuera esta tarde a su despacho. Nos vemos luego ¿esta bien?

-Claro... suerte- Le dijo sin saber de donde había venido. Ginny le sonrió sinceramente y Draco sintió que un calor le subía por todo el cuerpo. - Contrólate Malfoy. Ya sabes que los Malfoy no sentimos nada. - con eso último fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Ginny tocó la puerta del despacho del director y al recibir el permiso de entrada se encontró con que los merodeadores ya estaban allí. Dumbledore miraba a Lily y James con el rostro enfadado y Ginny recibió la misma mirada de parte del director.

-¿Quiere que... regrese luego?

-No, siéntate. Luego seguimos platicando nosotros. ¿Está bien?

-Claro Albus. Dijo Lily con la mirada baja. En cambio James no se privó de regalarle una sonrisa a Ginny.

-Señorita Weasley. Lo que ha hecho en el comedor hace unas horas...

-Lo siento señor, pero nadie había hecho nada y si no los detenía era probable que terminaran en la enfermería.

-No voy a recriminarle lo que ha hecho con los chicos. Es más estoy seguro que hizo lo correcto.

-¿Por qué me ha mandado llamar entonces señor?

-Es porque. Verás, eres la única en todo este grupo de magos jóvenes que sabe sobre la magia antigua y la que más ha estado practicando.

-¿Si? - Preguntó insegura.

-Pues yo quería que se encargara de un pequeño y selecto grupo de entrenamiento. Y además recibirá entrenamiento extra.

-¿Me está diciendo que no estaré en el punto cero como el resto?

-Creo que ya ha pasado ese punto hace tiempo señorita Weasley. Y si no me equivoco, debo decir que está hasta el punto cinco o más. - dijo con uns sonrisa el director.

-Pero... no creo que esté preparada para estar enseñando a personas que...

-No se preocupe. Esto no es solo porque usted esté capacitada. El caso es que... no podemos dejar que su cuerpo estudiantil se junte con el resto.

-¿Y porque es eso?

-Porque...

-¿quiénes son ese "grupo estudiantil"?

-Quien es, es la pregunta adecuada.

-Lo supuse. Una sola persona. Que no debe estar junto a los otros porque ¿habrá problemas constantemente?

-Así es.

-No me puede decir que quiere que Malfoy esté bajo mi tutoría porque eso sería...

-Correcto

-¿¡Como!?

-Lo que oyó. Necesito que haga eso por el señor Malfoy.

-No lo sé.

-Recuerde que sería mejor que usted lo entrene a tener que estar continuamente al tanto de las directas e indirectas de Malfoy y Harry.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero que quede claro que lo hago porque Harry no estará cómodo... ninguno lo estará con Malfoy dando vueltas por ahí.

-Creo que entendió el punto.

-Y bien ¿Se lo digo yo o lo hace usted?

-Usted es la indicada para eso.

-Como quiera.

Ginny salió del despacho y se encaminó hacia la puerta número 31, donde Draco la esperaba. _¿por qué, porque a mi? Yo no he hecho nada malo...nada que se pueda castigar con esto._ Ginny abrió la puerta y no había nadie en la sala común. Se iba a acercar al cuarto de Draco cuando escuchó que alguien salía del baño llevando simplemente una toalla en la cintura y su cuerpo todo mojado y goteando, haciéndolo ver realmente sexy.

-Hola - dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado, dándose cuenta que Ginny no podía cerrar la boca que puso al verlo semi desnudo.

-ho hola - dijo tratando de disimular lo inevitable.

-¿como te fue con Dumbledore? - Le preguntó trivialmente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común y se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla que llevaba en la mano.

-bien... ¿qué haces? - Le preguntó nerviosa y algo inquietante.

-Creo que esa obvio ¿no? Acabo de darme una ducha

-Ya... ya veo. - Ginny hizo ademán de dirigirse a su cuarto para dejar de pensar en cosas que no debía. Pero Draco fue más rápido que ella y la tomó de un brazo atrayéndola hacia él. - ¿qué, que haces?

-Solo verte, Virginia. - Le dijo viéndola de arriba abajo.

-Pues... déjalo. Quiero ir a mi cuarto.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Aclaremos algo. Tu eres MI compañero, pero nada más que eso ¿claro? - Draco levantó una ceja en forma de sorpresa ante la forma decidida de la pelirroja. se encaminó a su cuarto sintiendo que Draco aflojaba el sutil fuerza en su brazo. Pero no se alejó. La dejó extendida y a medida que Ginny se alejaba pasó su mano por su brazo y su cintura en forma de caricia. - Ah, otra cosa - Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y viendo la espalda. Algo le llamó la atención. En su espalda tenía una marca en forma de 'L', como una cicatriz.

-¿Dime? - Le dijo él viéndola los ojos.

-Mañana empiezas luego del desayuno. Me dijo el director que debes estar en la clase con una estrella azul en la puerta. A tiempo.

-Claro, mamá.

-No es broma. Mañana empiezas a ser nadie. - Se volteó y se encaminó hacia su cuarto y Draco se quedó mirándole como abatido respecto a su última frase. _Yo no soy 'nadie'. Soy y seré siempre Draco Malfoy._ Sonrió para si mismo.

Ginny entró a su cuarto pensando en esa Cicatriz. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Estaba segura que había visto esa cicatriz en alguna otra persona....

-Diablos, es imposible.

**Flash Back**

Ginny estaba recostaba boca arriba sobre es cama de dosel azul y cubierta hasta la mitad por unas sábanas celestes muy claro. Sentía la respiración de alguien a su lado. Alguien que respiraba tranquilamente boca abajo en la misma cama. Ella miró a su lado y notó que el chico tenía aún su antifaz pero no le importaba. Lo había pasado excelente y eso era lo único que le importaba. Se acercó a él y rozó con su dedo recorriendo toda la columna vertebral del muchacho. Éste se movió un poco dándole a entender que le gustaba ese tipo de caricias. Ginny sonrió y volvió a hacerlo provocando otro movimiento del muchacho. Éste cada vez se acercaba a la chica y cuando Ginny intentó volver a hacer lo mismo el muchacho la tomó por la cintura y le atrajo hacia él.

-Creí que dormías - Le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-No podía. Teniendo a alguien como tu a mi lado. - Ginny se apen

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Porque no te dejé dormir...

-No digas tonterías. Me encanta tenerte cerca de mí niña. - El la besó y ella se abrazó por la espalda de él. Sintiendo algo extraño en la piel suave del chico.

-¿qué tienes aquí? - le preguntó al acercarse y notar una cicatriz en su espalda.

-Es una cicatriz. Me la hice cuando.... - Ginny lo miraba expectante su respuesta

-¿Cuándo?

-No importa. Es algo que no quiero recordar más.

-Es feo ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Pues no lo recuerdes entonces.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero no tanto como hacerlo. - Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

-No siempre la vida es fácil y lo más fácil tiene su precio. Por eso siempre opta por el camino difícil. Siempre es el más directo a la meta a cumplir. - El chico la atrajo nuevamente a él y la besó profundo. De alguna forma le estaba agradeciendo.

-Esta fue la mejor noche. - Había dicho le chico cuando por fin habían terminado. Él estaba cubierto por una simple sábana celeste hasta la cintura y ella estaba acostada sobre su pecho y estaba cubierta hasta la cintura por aquella suave sábana.

-Tienes razón. Estuvo maravillosa....

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Era él. Diablos me acosté con Draco Malfoy. -Salió disparada hacia la sala común pero allí no se encontraba entonces optó por ir a su cuarto. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que el chico fue a abrir. Vestía unos pantalones de tela fresca color negros y llevaba en la mano derecha una camisa blanca.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? - Preguntó él.

-¿Como puedes si quiera mirarme a los ojos?

-¿Y que he hecho ahora?

-¿Encima te haces el desentendido? No lo puedo creer.

-A ver. Cálmate y explícame bien ¿Quieres?

-Espera. Se supone que tu no lo sabías tampoco. - Dijo ella meditando unos momentos

-Creí que estabas loca. Pero ahora compruebo que has perdido la cabeza completamente.

-¿por qué no dijiste nada cuando hablé contigo de.. .de ti?

-Porque no me explicas de que diablos estás hablando porque te perdí el hilo de conversación en el momento en que entraste.

-Tu te acostaste conmigo en la fiesta de Halloween.

-¿cómo? - Dijo sonriendo. _por fin se dio cuenta de lo obvio._ - ¿Como lo sabes? Es decir ¿cómo sabes que estuve allí?

-Porque te reconocí por tu cicatriz en forma de 'L'. Mira - Le dijo mostrándole su pulsera a Draco.

-Pues si. Eres tu... déjame decirte que estuviste fantástica.

-Ya. Deja de decir esas cosas.

-Pues es la verdad. Y ahora que sabemos quien era quien podemos repetirlo sin antifaz.

-No lo creo. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con Dumbledore para que me cambie de lugar

-No puedes cielo. - le dijo acercándose a ella. - Recuerda que tu adorado Harry también trato de hacerlo y fue inútil.

-Bah - dijo enfadada y yendo a su cuarto. - no me molestes ¿está bien? No quiero verte la cara.

-Como quieras hermosa.

-¡cállate! - Cerró la puerta de un portazo y salió disparada a su cuarto. Mientras que Draco estaba sonriendo aún con su camisa en la mano.

Ginny se tiró en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Ahora con que cara lo vería. De que forma lo trataría. Sabiendo que había tenido una fabulosa noche con él _Un momento ¿ desde cuando fue fabulosa? Desde que comenzaste a besarlo niña tonta _le dijo una voz dentro de ella._ Es verdad. Siento algo por Draco. Pero imposible que sea algo tan fuerte como el amor o el cariño. Piensa lo que quieras pero ese chico te está revolucionando los esquemas. _le volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza.

* * *

La chica se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse un merecido baño. Al salir estaba Draco en la sala común mirando el fuego. _Quizá el también siente lo mismo que yo respecto a esto. Debería dejarlo pasar y listo. _

Ginny llevaba su bata de cama sobre su piel recién seca y se sentó junto a Draco. Éste miró a su lado y observó que Ginny miraba las llamas como hacía él hace instantes. Ginny soltó un largo suspiro que no sabía que mantenía y se acomodó mejor en el cómodo sillón.

-Draco - comenzó. A veces no sabía como decirle. Draco o Malfoy o simplemente no decirle nada.

-mm - Dijo sin quitarle la vista al fuego nuevamente.

-Lo siento. - Comenzó para luego mirar a Draco.

-¿por qué?

-Por, como me comporté hace unos momentos.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Hiciste lo que sentías en ese momento. No te culpo por eso.

-Pero quizá. No te hizo bien. Es que... me importa mucho que tu te encuentras bien ¿Sabes?

-¿Por qué es eso? - preguntó mirándola por segunda vez y haciendo que ambas miradas se encontraran.

-Porque sí. ¿tengo que tener una razón para que me importe alguien?

-No. Cualquier persona está bien porque tu eres así...pero te estás preocupando por un Malfoy ¿lo olvidas?

-No. No lo olvido. Y es probable que sea por eso que me preocupo por ti. - El chico volvió a mirar el fuego y ella lo imitó volviendo a suspirar. No sabía que decirle al chico. No sabía ni lo que sentía ella misma, allí sentada junto a su 'Peor enemigo' - Yo no te odio - Le dijo casi en un susurro

-Me di cuenta de eso Virginia. - Ginny lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Como? - Ginny se paró y se arrodilló justo en frente de Draco. De esa forma Draco la miraría a ella. - ¿qué dijiste?

-Que me he dado cuenta que no me odias. El problema es... - El chico se acercó tanto a ella que sus narices se rozaron pero ni él ni ella hicieron ningún movimiento para hacer más profundo el acercamiento. - ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi? - Ginny se alejó hasta sentarse en el suelo y miró sus manos.

-Creo... creo que mejor vas a cenar. Yo te alcanzo luego.

-Como quieras, pero la conversación no ha acabado y eso lo sabes. - La colorada vio como Draco se paró y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse. - Volveremos a hablar, tengo ese pequeño presentimiento. - Y sin más salió del lugar dejando a Ginny parada en frente del hogar pensando que diablos había hecho ese chico con ella.

* * *

-No estoy segura que esto sea lo correcto - Decía cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Ginny decidió hacer esto, y nosotros debemos ayudarla a que no se pierda completamente.

-Pero ella no quiere que la ayuden ¿Puedes entender eso James?

-Lo que yo entiendo es que ella sacrificó mucho para que tu y yo estemos con nuestro hijo y no podemos cruzar los brazos y dejar que ella esté sola para siempre.

-Hablé con ella. No quiere saber nada. No me ha escuchado... - Lily salió del despacho junto a su esposo - Solo espero que esto de estar con Malfoy y que ahora lo tenga que entrenar sirva de algo.

-Yo también. Aunque debo aceptar que Draco Malfoy no es ni en la más mínima expresión parecido a su padre.

-Es igual que Narcisa. Eso debe de servir de algo. ¿no?

-Eso espero. Narcisa era una mujer con pensamientos pero estuvo mala influenciada

-Por Lucius. Y tocando este tema desagradable ¿Sabes algo de él?

-Nada. Solo que huyó de Askaban.

-Dime algo que no sepamos. Era obvio que escaparía. Los malditos Dementores están bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

-Si, pero eso está por cambiar. ya verás. Con Ginny todo estará mejor.

* * *

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Todos hablando de todo, esto y aquello. En un comienzo les había resultado difícil creer que Draco Malfoy estaba allí con ellos, pero luego lo superaron y todo volvió a ser, dentro de lo que se puede decir, normal. Sin embargo hay uno que otro que no está de acuerdo con la presencia del Slytherin en el entrenamiento.

-Harry, creo que es suficiente. Deja ya de pensar en eso y come.

-No puede Gin. Estas con Malfoy, es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado

-Bah. No es para tanto ¿por qué todos exageran?

-¿Porque? - Comenzó Ron pero Hermione lo detuvo con una de sus especiales miradas.

-Ginny, debes de entender que Malfoy siempre ha molestado a tu familia y antes que él su padre.

-Esta en los genes Malfoy Gin. - Acotó Luna.

-Como sea. Draco no...

-¿Draco? ¿ahora le dices Draco?

-Harry James potter. Hasta que no tomes una actitud mejor para conmigo y para con mi trabajo aquí no voy a dirigirte la palabra. Y eso va también para el resto ¿Esta claro? - Todos la miraron extrañados pero no renegaron. - Me parece una actitud de lo mas decepcionante y paupérrima de parte de ustedes dos.

Ginny se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta otro lugar donde no escucharía nada en contra de Draco.

-¿problemas con tus amigos?

-No que va - dijo sarcástica Ginny.

-Ya veo ¿qué sucedió esta vez? - le preguntó la persona que estaba junto a ella

-No es nada. - Ginny miraba el plato enfrente de ella sin la mínima gana de probar bocado.

-Si no comes algo te vas a enfermar.

-No quiero comer. Me han quitado las ganas - Ginny corrió el plato para adelante y se apoyó con sus codos sobre la mesa.

-vamos debes comer algo. Hazlo por... no se. Alguien que de veras te importe - Ginny miró al hablante. Tenía un punto.

-¿Y por quien debería hacerlo?

-No lo sé. No conozco a las misma personas.

-Draco ¿qué haces? - Le preguntó mirándolo. El chico estaba tomando el tenedor del plato de Ginny y lo llenaba de comida y luego se lo acercó a la boca de la chica.

-Si no comes te daré de comer yo. En serio te digo que no es bueno que no comas. Estás muy delgada.

-¿cómo? El gran Draco me importan todos un comino Malfoy preocupándose por mi

-La gran Ginny me hago la fuerte Weasley también se preocupa por mi. ¿por qué no debería hacer lo mismo y devolverle el favor?

-Somos tan distintos....

-Y tan iguales a la vez - Le dijo haciendo que Ginny comiera el bocado que le ofrecía.

-¿vas a decirme como te hiciste esa cicatriz en la espalda?

-¿La cicatriz?

-Aja - Dijo nuevamente con la boca llena con otro bocado de Draco.

-Es algo... privado.

-No te la hiciste... - Tragó - Solo ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? - Le preguntó sonriendo

-Pues no se. Tu eres el que me da de comer - Eso hizo que Draco dejara escapar una carcajada de lo más sincera.

-Eres rápida para contestar

-Pues si. Cuando te enfrentas a personas que solo buscan molestarte debes estar preparada para cualquier tipo de respuesta.

-Lo dices por mi.

-En realidad... yo. - Ginny tomó disimuladamente la mano de Draco que tenía el tenedor - Lo siento... no quise

-Yo lo lamento más. So sabía que hacía.

-Ya, esta bien... ¿tienes otro bocado para mi? - Le preguntó para cambia de tema.

-El último. Te has comido toda la comida como niña buena.

-Como lo que soy.

-Eso no fue lo que escuché por ahí.

Mientras tanto en la mesa del centro dos hombres miraban la escena de Draco y Ginny. Sonreían disimuladamente.

-Estoy seguro que fue la mejor idea Albus

-Yo también lo estoy. Aunque creo que deberé tener una pequeña plática con ustedes dos y esa muchacha.

-Sabes que no podemos decirte como fue lo que nos trajo aquí. Solo se que Ginny necesita estar con Draco Malfoy.

-Y ¿qué hay de tu hijo James?

-Amo a mi hijo pero perdió la oportunidad. Debió haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos por Ginny.

-No vas a ayudarles ¿verdad?

-Creo que Ginny es la que necesita que la ayuden ahora. Harry perdió su oportunidad de estar con Ginny y creo que Draco, siendo un Malfoy y todo lo que lleva serlo, se merece más a la pelirroja simpática y divertida. Además estoy más que seguro que Ginny logrará hacer que Draco sea como su madre y no como su padre.

-Eso espero James. Eso espero. - Dijo Dumbledore volviendo a mirar a la pelirroja y al rubio sentados bastante lejos del resto del alumnado. - A partir de mañana veremos hasta donde puede llegar Virginia Weasley.

-¿Le has dicho sobre su profesor?

-No, quiero que se lleve la sorpresa. - Sonrió nuevamente.

-Y estoy seguro que lo hará. Mira que no todos tienen la suerte de tener un profesor as

-Jajajaja - Se río Dumbledore. - Aun hay que esperar a ver que es lo que ella opina.


	12. capítulo 11

**Luthien** Bueno me agrada que te haya gustado.. a decir verdad a mi también me gusta mucho, aunque sea yo quien lo diga. Bueno, espero que me mandes otro review porque son muy importantes para mí.

Saludos y muchos, muchos besos

**Ginny-ForEver** bueno, para empezar.... YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN DRACO ASÍ ¿Sabes donde se puede conseguir uno? Porque en verdad ande desesperada ajajajjaja. Por otro lado y volviendo a la normalidad, pues parece que Harry sí está enamorado de Ginny ¿No? Pronto vamos a ver que pasa (eso depende de la escritora, o sea yo) y el estado de Ginny pro el cual no puede amar.. bueno eso también se comienza a descubrir en este no, pero en el próximo yo creo que ya se sabrá más de esta historia.

Me alegra que te haya gustado y disfruta el siguiente que está muy lindo

Saludos y muchos besos.

**LadyVega** a tu petición, aquí está el capi, y estoy segura que en el capi 12 se revelará la verdad sobre " la cicatriz de Draco" suponog que va a ser un tema imporntate pero... no voy a revelarte mas. Deberás leerlo y descubrirlo tu...

Así que buena suerte y muchos besos....

**Lil Sonis **Pues no dudes que Draco va a aprovechar esta oportunidad. Creo que Harry perdió todo tipo de oportunidad con Ginny pero ya verás porque 

Por ahora te dejo para que continúes leyendo

Un beso muy grande

Capítulo 11

Draco caminaba hacia el salón comedor. llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros bastante flojos y una remera musculosa apretada que dejaba notar sus perfectos abdominales. su cabello platinado lo llevaba largo y se moví a a cada paso que daba.

Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa del salón comedor bastante alejada de sus amigos. Había decidido no hablarles por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se dieran cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo era de idiotas.

Draco entró y rápidamente se sentó donde Ginny. Allí solo había otra chica que estaba platicando con su amigo de Ravenclaw.

-Buenos días - Dijo Draco cuando se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Pude haber dormido mejor ¿Sabes? - El chico sonrió solo como le sonrie a Ginny.

-Ya. ¿Estás listo para el primer día de entrenamiento? - Ginny miraba como el chico preparaba una tostada con mermelada de frutilla.

-Creo. ¿desayunaste?

-Algo. - Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que Draco le entregaba su tostada.

-Entonces come ésta.

-Creí que era para ti

-Creíste mal hermosa. - La chica que estaba allí se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida del lugar dejando a Draco y Ginny solos en esa parte de la mesa. Draco aprovechó eso para acercarse a Ginny y rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-¿ Porque fue eso? - Ginny sintió en el instante en que Draco hacía rozar sus labios, que eran una vieja pareja de enamorados que se preocupaban uno por el otro.

-Solo lo sentí. Lo lamento si te sentiste mal es que... - Ginny tocó su mejilla con su mano y le sonrrió.

-Eres tan distinto a lo que aparentas ser.

-Lo que sucede es que debo simular ser un Malfoy ¿ Sabes?

-¿ Vas a decirme ahora que no lo eres?

-No podría engañarte así . Por desgracia lo soy. Pero no quiere decir que quiera serlo.

-Entonces actuas así con mi hermano, Harry y Hermione porque....

-Eso linda, es otro tema.

Ambos siguieron platicando sin saber que eran observados por otras personas. Ginny reía y Draco la imitaba. Se rosaban las manos y se hacían caricias indirectas.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-¿estarás entrenando conmigo?

-Podría decirse que sí. nos vemos en la sala de entrenamientos.

-Claro que si. - Draco se puso de pie poco después de que Ginny desapareciera del lugar.

-¿A donde crees que vas _engendro_? - Pregunó una persona detrás de él

-¿Que quieres Potter?

-Hablar contigo. Quiero que dejes en paz a Ginny.

-Mira. Ella está conmigo porque quiere, no porque yo la oblige a hacerlo.

-Por eso, aléjate de ella porque no sabrás que te pegó Malfoy.

-Nst nst Potter. deberías saber con quien estás hablando.

-Se perfectamente con quien estoy hablando. Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo.

-Me importa un bledo que estés celoso de mi Potter. deberías haberlo pensado antes de dejarla ir y juntarte con esa Lunática que tienes por novia

-No te metas con Luna. - Harry sostuvo a Draco por el cuello y lo arrinconó contra la pared. - Quiero que te mantengas lejos de ella.

-No haré lo que me pidas solo porque intentas intimidarme.

-Ya verás cuando estemos en el entrenamiento. No tendré piedad contigo Malfoy.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Soñar es gratis.

Sin mas, se soltó de Harry y se encaminó a la puerta con la estrella azul. Pensando que quizá Harry hubiera hablado en serio.

* * *

Llegó finalmente a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró. Allí parada mirando por la ventana estaba Ginny, quien no se volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Draco - Le dijo aún sin voltear.

-¿Como sabías que era yo?

-Porque eres la persona que faltaba.

-¿Como? - Draco miró a su alrededor. No había nadie salvo él y Ginny.

-Lo que oíste. Antes de empezar tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Que es?

-Bueno... es que, no compartirás la clase con nadie. - Eso era un alivio para Draco pero aún seguía sintiendo algo extraño.

-¿Algo más?

-Si. yo... seré tu maestra

-Es broma ¿no es así?

-En realidad no. Dumbledore me lo pidió ayer en la tarde.

-Cuando te llamó.

-Así es. - Ginny se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. - Se que no te agradará, pero hay que hacero. Y estoy dispuesta a enseñarte todo lo que se.

-¿Porque lo haces? te aseguro que no te entiendo.

-Ya te lo exlique. Eres una gran persona y me preocupo por ti.

-No lo merezco.

-No te entiendo - Draco se soltó de la mano dulce y tibia de Ginny y se alejó de ella.

-No te he dicho toda la verdad, Virginia.

-No me importa. Lo único que quiero es que me prometas que no estarás con Voldemort.

-¿Porque me dices eso?

-Porque se que tu padre quiere hacerte parte de su ejército. Y me molestaía mucho que enseñara todos mis secretos a alguien que luego será mi enemigo.

-Tu, estás con Dumbledore.... y Potter

-Hasta la muerte. Los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ida y vuelta si es necesario - Ginny se acercó a él, que en el momento que ella pronunciaba las palabras Draco se volteó para no verla decir eso. - Pero te lo aseguro. Lo hago porque ellos me han dado la confianza necesaria para hacerlo. Draco, yo soy fiel a mis ideales y no dejo que nadie me diga que debo hacer.

-Pero Potter continuamente te lo ha hecho. Y aún así lo sigues como perro faldero.

-Te equivocas - Ginny abrazó a Draco por la espalda y él apretó con sus manos las finas manos de Ginny sobre su abdomen. - Harry me ha hecho saber que es lo mejor para mi. Y eso es a su lado. Como amiga, compañera, como guardaespalda. Como lo que sea necesario para cumplir con nuestros propósitos.

-¿Eso incluye estar junto a una persona que te cela y te obliga a hacer cosas que tu no quieres?

-Hay que hacer sacrificios para lograr un cometido.Y si ese es tan grande y tan fuerte como este, estoy segura que los sacrificios no son nada en comparación a lo que vamos a ver en un futuro.

-¿que clase de cometido es tal que te hace pensar así? porque también los mortífagos dicen que su cometido es grande y fuerte ¿Que es lo que te hace distinta a ellos?

-No me gusta matar por matar, eso para empezar. Lo que yo quiero es que todos vivan en paz. Que no haya problemas entre los muggles y nosotros. Que no nos teman por ser distintos y que no nos hagamos los incomprendidos por el simple hecho de creernos mejores a ellos.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que pides demasiado?

-Mucha gente. - Ginny tenía su rostro apoyado en la espalda del chico y Draco miraba por la ventana, al horizonte.

-Te lo prometo. Estaré contigo ahora y para siempre - Draco le dijo aún mirando el horazonte pero sintió que Ginny lo abrazaba aún más fuerte que antes. - ¿Que te parece si empezamos a hacer lo que sea que debemos hacer aquí?

-Me parece bien - Contestó finalemente Ginny soltándose de Draco y caminando hacia el centro del lugar. El chico la miró alejarse y levantar la mano.

De un momento a otro, Draco obsevaba como las cosas iban de un lado a otro sin que Ginny dijiera algo y apuntara con la varita. - Espero que llegues a hacer esto Draco. Pero primero lo primero.

-¿Y que es eso?

-Pues. Concentrar tu magia.

* * *

Era la hora de almorzar y Ginny y Draco aparecieron a mitad del almuerzo riendo y con la ropas un tanto sucias. Eso hacía que Draco se viera más humano, más persona, y ella se viera aún más hermosa de lo que la gente solía pensar ya de ella.

La gente se fue fijando en los dos hasta que ambos se sentaron en una de las puntas de la mesa. En ese instante se acercaron dos chicos que Ginny reconoció al instante.

-Ginny ¿Donde estuviste?

-Entrenando Colin. ¿Como estuvo el entrenamiento? - Colin sonrió y miró a su acompañante

-Excelente. Aunque aún es el comienzo. - Respondió Luna.

-¿Están con los chicos?

-Yo si, pero Colin no.

-Es verdad. estoy con uns chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y tmabién con Neville, Seamus y Dean.

-Valla y ¿Quien los entrena? - Preguntó Ginny. Draco no había dicho una palabra. Se mantenía ajeno a la conversación pero escuchaba cada palabra

-A nosotros nos entrenan Tonks y Lupin - Confirmó Colin

-Si y a nosotros nos entrenan James y Sirius.

-Me imagino lo divertido que debe ser eso Luna.

-Y ¿Ustedes en que grupo están?

-Este... -Ginny no sabía que decir. _solo somos nosotros dos y yo entreno a Draco, si como no._ - Bueno, nosotros.- Pero entonces escuchó que la llamaban desde la mesa de lso profesores - Chicos lo siento pero me llaman. Nos vemos luego.

-Claro - Dijo Luna. Y acompañada de Colin dejaron a los dos chicos nuevamente solos.

-Estuvo cerca ¿Verdad? - Dijo algo frío Draco

-Claro que sí...

-¿Te averguenza decir que me estas enseñando a mí?

-Claro que no Draco. pero ¿Sabes porque vino Luna?

-A preguntarte como estuvo el entrenamiento. - Ginny se paró y Draco hizo lo mismo.

-No Draco. Se suponía que yo entrenaría con ellos. Ya vez cual es el grupo que forman y quienes los entrenan. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna y supuestamente yo.... pero no estuve ahí y me vieron entrar contigo y suponen que me escapé del entrenamiento y vino Luna a preguntarmelo para saber si me escapé contigo o qué.

-No confían en mi.

-Para nada

-Y tienen razón

-¿porque lo dices?

-Porque no me ven como una persona más, solo alguien que puede usarte. Y ambos sabemos que nadie confía en un Malfoy.

-Luego hablaremos de eso. Me voy porque Sam me espera. - Dijo señalando la mesa de profesores donde una sonriente rubia de unos veintinueve años le saludaba con la mano.

-Si. nos vemos en "casa" - Dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Claro. - Ginny también sonrió y se separó de Draco.

* * *

-Ginny, querída ¿Como van las cosas?

-Hola Sam. bastante bien.... obviando el tema de que entreno a Draco Malfoy.

-Valla. Ojala me hubiera tocado a mi. En verdad es un bombóm.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Sam...

-Bien. entonces te cambio de tema... me han pedido que te dijera que vallas luego del almuerzo a los terrenos detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Allí será mi entrenamiento?

-Así es.

-¿Sabes quien es el entrenador?

-Solo se que Siri-boy estaba muy contento y se reía mucho con James cada vez que hablaban de esa persona.

-Bien. entones... allí estaré. Cuídate y tamién a ese engendro que tienes por novio.

-Claro niña y tu también hazlo.

* * *

Ginny camninó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y allí pudo notar que había algo extraño. La bordeó para encontrarse con una especie de cámara de vidrio. Dentro había gran cantidad de cosas para entrenar, como muñecos, jaulas con animales y un viejo armario que según la interpretación de Ginny, habría un boggart allí dentro.

-Señorita Weasley. Que bueno que haya llegado a tiempo. - Ginny escuchó esa voz tan reconocida por ella. Que sonrió al voltear

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Aquí será donde entrenaré?

-Así es. Y yo seré su instructor.

-¿Usted?

-¿Le molesta? - pregunó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

-Para nada. Solo es que me sorprendió. Creí que usted era un hombre muy ocupado como para darle clases a alguien y más si soy yo.

-Es que esto es un caso muy especial. Verá, usted necesita saber cada uno de los hechizos más poderosos y el señor Moody me ha pedido específicamente a mí que yo le diera las clases.

-Entonces es verdad que Moody está a cargo del entrenamiento,

-Absolutamente señorita... - Dumbledore abrió la puerta del lugar y le hizo una reverencia para que entrara - ¿Comenzamos?

-Con mucho gusto señor. - Ginny entró seguida de su director y ahora maestro.

-¿Como le ha ido en su primer clase con el señor Malfoy?

-Bastante bien. Hubiera imaginado que sería un verdadero desastre pero...

-Si no se pudieran llevar bien, el Caliz no los hubiera elegido como pareja de cuarto señorita.

-Creo que en eso tiene razón. ¿por donde comenzamos?

-Pues primero repasaremos todo lo que Sirius le ha enseñado hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo.

Así pasaron tres horas de arduo trabajo. Ginny terminó por mostrarle todos los hechizos que Sirius le había enseñado. Y Dumbledore pareció encantado con el conocimiento que Ginny tenía en materia de magia y maldiciones.

Luego de ese tiempo Dumbledore dio por terminado los entrenamientos del día y mandó a Ginny a que descanzara porque el día siguiente comenzarían con el entrenamiento propiamente dicho.

* * *

Se encaminó a su sala por el correspondiente pasillo pero allí mismo escuchó unos grito de insultos provenientes de ciertas personas que ella conocía bastante bien.

-Te dije que la dejaras en paz y no haces otra cosa que fastidiarla

-¿Alguna vez te dijo que yo la había fastidiado? yo lo dudo. ¿Porque no nos dejas en paz y te dedicas a no perder a tu noviesita _Cara Rajada_?

-Deja de meterte con mi amigo y escúchame bien estúpido _Hurón_. Quiero que te mantengas lejos de mi hermana porque te juro que estarás peor que ahora. - Ginny escuchaba los gritos de su hermano y el que se hacía llamar su amigo. Al doblar la esquina encontró a Draco tirado en el suelo y a Ron y Harry gritándole desde lo alto de sus estaturas. - Nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana

-Ya estás avisado _hurón_.

-Que les quede claro que yo no soy el que se empeña en mantenernos juntos. El Caliz de Fuego nos eligio como compañeros y no tengo tampoco la culpa de que sea mi instructora

-¿Que queires decir?

-Lo que quierdo decir es que Virginia no fue al estúpido entrenamiento con ustedes porque estaba entrenando conmigo.

-Eso es mentira - Ron levantó a Draco del piso con una sola mano puesta en el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó tanto que lo dejó a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. - Ginny nunca aceptaría entrenarte...

-Se lo dijo el director la tarde de ayer. Es por eso que ella no está con ustedes. Y tampoco tengo la culpa que haya dejado de hablarles. De seguro se lo merecen - Paff, Ron le había dado tal golpe en la cara que dejó a Draco tirado en el suelo con la nariz llena de sangre.

-Maldito mortífago defiéndete de una vez - Ginny no soportó más. Salió corriendo de donde estaba y se acercó a Draco.

-SON UNOS BESTIAS ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE GOLPEARLO DE ESTA FORMA? - Gritaba ella. Luego se arrodilló y levantó el rostro de Draco para ver que tan mal estaba. - ¿Como han sido capaces?

-¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

-Solo desde que tú Harry, le exigias que se alejara de mi. - Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a su familia. - Espero que ya estén contentos. Creía que actuaban con bien, pero con esto me doy cuenta que no sirve estar con ustedes. Son unos animales y no quiero saber nada con ustedes, con ninguno de ustedes dos.... - Ginny se volteó y le tendió la mano a Draco para que se pusiera de pie. Este se tambaleó un poco pero Ginny se acercó y pasó el brazo del chico por sus hombros y su propio brazo por la espalda de él. - Y Potter. Intenta la próxima vez no mandar a tu novia como chivo espiatorio. Espero que a partir de ahora se olviden de mi, proque yo ya lo he hecho de ustedes...

-Ginny no sabes lo que haces. Es un maldito traidor

-No lo es. Confió en él como confiaba en ustedes dos. Solo espero que Luna y Hermione no tengan nada que ver con esto, vamos Draco.

-No vallamos a la enfermería...

-Pero te tienen que ver, creo que se te ha roto la nariz. - El tono de voz que usó Ginny con Draco era notablemente mucho más dulce y tranquilo que el que había usado segundos amtes con Ron y Harry

-Por favor Gin. - Le dijo el nombre sin pensarlo.

-Bien, vamos entonces a nuestra sala. allí estarás bien y veré la forma de curarte los golpes de Weasley y Potter. - Toda la conversación fue escuchada por Ron y Harry, ya que no caminaban rápido debido a que Draco no podía moverse con rapidez, se sintieron unas escorias en ese preciso instante en que Ginny pronunciaba los apellidos de ambos.

* * *

Draco se encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala común, Ginny tenía un pañuelo con el que le limpiaba la sangre del rostro. El chico se había quitado la camisa para que Ginny pudiera ver los golpes que había recibido en el abdomen. y Draco solo estaba con su mano derecha sobre su cabeza sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo.

-¿Pasó mucho antes de que me acerca?

-No. solo unos cuantos golpes.

-¿Porque no te defendiste?

-Ellos están mal porque tu no estás con ellos y sí conmigo...

-Pero esa no es excusa para tratarte así.

-Si yo tuviera una hermana que se juntara con mi peor enemigo y además él está enamorado de ella créeme que lo hubiera matado antes...

-¿Enamorado? - Ginny se quedó mirando el fuego. Pero no se alejó de su lado. Aún seguía sentada junto a él.

-Es... es una forma de decir...

-Es solo que,

-Ya te lo he dicho. Solo era una supocición.

-De acuerdo. - _¿Porque me alegré por unos momentos? no, son tonterías. Solo eso. Pero esos dos críos van a escucharme como si fuera lo último que haga._ - Tu nariz ya no sangra. Y la poción que tomaste de seguro hará efecto en cualquier momento con esos moretones

-Si tu lo dices. Tu eres la maestra aquí. - Ginny sonrió y Draco la imitó relajado.

-Hoy me dijiste Gin

-¿En verdad? lo siento...

-¿Porque? me agradó que lo hicieras, no me gusta mi nombre y Ginny es lo que lo reemplaza mejor.

-Entonces, te diré Ginny

-O Gin - La chica volvió a sonreír

-¿Donde estuviste hoy? estás sucia

-Bueno, gracias. -Draco tomó la mano de ella

-Lo dije en el mejor de los sentidos.

-Como sea. - Sonrió - Estuve entrenando.

-¿Tu entrenas?

-¿No crees que debería? No podré sacar hechizos de la galera para enseñarte niño.

-Tienes razón, es solo que me sorprendió. y ¿Black te enseña?

-No, tengo el honor de que me entrene el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-Valla, ni a _Cara Rajada_ lo entrena el director.

-¿Porque ese nombre _hurón_? - Lo burló Ginny

-Simple costumbre.

-Bueno, creo que iré a bañarme.

-Gracias. - Le dijo Draco incorporándose en su asiento

-¿Porque?

-Por estar ahí. Me haces acordar a mi madre...

-¿Tu amdre?

-Pues si. Aunque lleve el apellido Malfoy no lo es.

-Creí que decir Malfoy y Black es lo mismo.

-Te equivocas Preciosa. Los Malfoy nunca tuvimos a ningún revelado, los Black han tenido unos cantos.

-¿Quien dijo que los Malfoy no lo tienen?

-¿Y quien es? - Ginny volvió a él y se arrodillló para quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros.

-Pues lo tengo justo en frente de mi. El primer Malfoy que se juega por lo que cree y no le dicen que hacer.

-Puedo asegurarte que si tu me dijeras que hacer lo haría sin ninguna duda.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y si te digo que te tires al lago helado? - Draco la miró a los ojos y Ginny nunca había visto en su rostro esa expreción de cariño y amabilidad en Draco antes

-Lo haría porque con la tibieza que has producido en mi corazón descogelaría no solo el lago, sino también los mismo polos del planeta.

-Jajajaj - Ginny se paró riendo dulcemente y se dirigió a su cuarto pero fue detenida por un fuerte brazo, pero con extrema delicadeza

-Lo dije en serio Ginny. Por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo y volvería si fuera necesario. - Ginny cambió su expresión a una seria.

-Ten cuidado con lo que harías. A veces eso no sirve para demostrar el sentimiento que sientes. - Con eso Ginny dejó a Draco solo frente al fuego

-_¿Que escondes? ¿Porque ese tremendo miedo a amar a alguien? yo haré que aceptes tus sentimientos como yo he comenzado a aceptar los míos. Ya verás que pronto seremos felices juntos._


	13. capítulo 12

**Lady Vega** bueno creo que no te he hecho epserar mucho porque aquí va la explicación de esa cicatriz, la verdad es que me da un poco de lástima (ya sabrás) pero bueno en fin. Por otro lado a Ginny le comenzarán a ocurrir ciertas cosas que le harán cambiar ese carácter de niña malcriada y feurte por una de no se... eso lo verás más a delante (pero no te preocupes no cambiará la parte que nos gusta tanto en su carácter... solo madurará) espero que este capo te guste un beso grande **Lil Sonis **gracias por los halagos, yo también quiero que Ginny haga sentir mal a Harry por todo lo que pasó... la verdad es que creo que me extralimité con Harry y la forma de actuar y supongo que voy a seguir haciéndolo porque sino no tendría razón de ser la pareja de Ginny y Draco. Espero que este capi también te guste saludos. 

**ashley-malfoy:p** bueno aquí va el capi que me has pedido gracias por tu review y espero que lo disfrutes y que sigas llorando ( en el buen sentida jajaja) un beso grande.

**Luthien** aquí esta lo que esperabas, la cicatriz y lo que implicó. Espero que no te decepciones ya que no sabía bien que es lo que esperabas a mi me pareció bastante humano departe de Draco pero bueno, no quiero echarte a perder la sorpresa (buena o mala) un beso grande y suerte 

ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO NUEVO QUE HE SUBIDO... SUPONGO QUE SE RESPONDERÁN VARIAS DE LAS PREGUNTAS QUE SE HAN HECHO Y ME HAN HECHO A MI TAMBIEN....

UN SALUDOS A TODOS Y LEANCON GANAS QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SUBO EL PROXIMO.

IVITA BLACK

Capitulo 12

Había pasado una semana desde que todos comenzaron a practicar. Harry Y Ron hacían lo imposible para que Ginny volviera a hablarles pero ella seguía firme en sus decisiones. Por otro lado Ginny Draco practicaban hasta el cansancio. Ella era una excelente profesora, debía aceptarlo y tenerla solo para él, rozándole la mano, acariciándole el brazo, hacía que Draco quisiera saber más y más de ella, pro su puesto que para Ginny estos actos y demostraciones que encontraba Draco en ella, no los descifraba, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ellos.

Sin embargo luego de haber terminado de almorzar con Draco una semana exacta de haber comenzado Ginny se encaminó a su entrenamiento sin saber lo que le esperaría allí.

El profesor Dumbledore hablaba con Moody dentro el lugar de entrenamiento. Parecía que el Auror no estaba de acuerdo con algo que el profesor decía porque tenía la mirada fija y sería sobre él. Mientras que Dumbledore le explicaba valla a saber que cosa a Moody tan serio como él.

-Buenas tardes – Interrumpió Ginny algo incómoda.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley.

-¿Prefiere que venga más tarde señor? – Le preguntó a Dumbledore

-Señorita, es necesario que sepa que...

-No, Albus, no puedes hacerlo. Es una niña.

-Lo siento Alastor, pero es nuestra única oportunidad si queremos salir bien parados en esto y cuando me refiero a bien parados es a no morir en el intento.

-¿Prefieres que ella sí muera para que nosotros no?

-Se que ella no va a morir.

-Disculpen, ¿Están hablando de mí?

-Albus piénsalo bien.

-Lo he hecho desde que comenzó su cuarto año aquí. No hay de otra.

-Como quieras, pero que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo y tampoco lo estarán Molly y Arthur. – Moody se retiró del lugar y Ginny vio como el director se sentaba en una de las butacas que allí había

-¿Profesor?

-Virginia, es necesario que estés al tanto de todo.

-Lo escuchó señor.

Ginny caminaba sin rumbo. Había estado vagando por el colegio durante las últimas tres horas. No quería estar con nadie, saber de nadie. Solo ella, simplemente pensar. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la sala común de Grinffindor. Allí de seguro estaría tranquila. Se sentó enfrente de la extinguida chimenea y con n simple movimiento de dedo se encendió como si llevara así por un par de horas. No pudo evitar recordar aquel dichoso momento en que todo cambió en ella.

**Flash back**

-Luego el círculo convocador, y necesitamos a alguien que convoque.

-Yo lo haré – Volvió a decir Ginny....

-Espera ¿qué es eso de las cinco cualidades? – Preguntó Ron. Harry se acercó a él para poder ver mejor y escuchar la explicación que Luna estaba a punto de dar.

-Es simple... hay cualidades que se encuentran en las personas, como la amistad, el amor, el conocimiento... y tantas otras. Lo que se necesita son cinco personas que tengan cualidades diferentes entre ellas.

-¿Y esas somos nosotros? – Preguntó tímido Harry ante la respuesta.

-Si. – Contestó Hermione dejando de lado el libro que había comenzado a leer par ver si todo estaba en orden. – Verás Harry. Tu característica es por mucho muy diferente a la mía. O a la de Ron.

-O las nuestras – terminó Ginny.

-Exacto. Ron tiene la amistad, tú Harry, el valor por sobre todas la s cosas. Hermione el conocimiento... – Pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.

-Ginny tiene el amor, y Luna la esperanza.

-¿Y como saben eso?

-Ese no es el caso. Ahora debemos comenzar con el ritual si queremos terminar hoy.

Luna terminó de trazar la estrella dentro del círculo. Ginny tomó el libro que Hermione le tendía y les dijo a cada uno en qué lugar de la estrella debían estar. Ella se colocó en la punta que quedaba y se arrodilló. El resto hizo lo mismo.

-Tómense de las manos y concéntrense en el objetivo. – Dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry y de Hermione. Se acercó al libro y comenzó a recitar – "No importa si es del bien o es del mal, necesitamos tu ayuda supremo guardián. Debemos entrar e interrumpir tu labor y llevarnos a dos personas que poseen un gran valor. Aquel que en la puerta se encuentra, ábrenos la entrada hacia nuestra meta. Deja que te veamos y tu ayuda pidamos." – En la parte central del círculo se comenzó a formarse una especie de nube entre plateada y azul sin forma definida

-No dejen de tomarse las manos en ningún momento - Dijo Luna apretando fuerte la mano de Harry y la de Ron.

La nube comenzó a tomar forma y de repente un ser extraño apareció ante ellos. Ginny miró el libro y el dibujo que allí había coincidía con el ser que estaba frente a ellos. Parecía un centauro y cíclope fusionados. Era de color rojo intenso y no tenía pelo más que en la parte de las patas. En el centro de su cabeza tenía un cuerno que a simple vista era de unicornio. El extraño ser miró fijo a Ginny.

-Tu me ha llamado ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Deseamos tomar a dos personas de tu mundo de almas y traer a una tercera del limbo en donde descansa.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – Su voz era ronca y parecía que hablaran dos o tres personas a la vez.

-Lilian Evans de Potter y James Potter son los que están a tu cuidado. Sirius Black es la persona que está en el Limbo.

-Esa persona que en el limbo se encuentra será mañana devuelta – Dijo sin rodeos. – Pero para obtener a sus almas restantes, deberá haber una entrega antes.

-¿Entrega? – Preguntó Luna mirando a Ginny.

-¿Qué tipo de entrega? – Preguntó Ginny.

-Aquello que es más valioso deberá ser un tesoro.

-Yo le daré lo que sea para que mis padres regresen – Dijo Harry intentando soltar la mano de Ginny.

-Harry no te sueltes o te vuelves con él.

-Lo siento pero ese regalo debe darlo la persona que me ha llamado.

-¿Yo?

-Además que yo elegiré con lo que me quedaré... – EL hombre la miró y Harry sintió que esto se estaba yendo demasiado lejos. – Ya se lo quiero, que sea tu amor que es tu fortaleza de hierro.

-¿Mi amor? Eso no puede pedirse

-Puedo hacerlo y ya lo he hecho,

-Pero no puedo quedarme sin amar

-Solo lo harás si no es una persona más.

-Está bien. Tómalo – Dijo Ginny al ver a Harry.

-Gin no lo hagas.

-Es mi regalo para ti Harry. Disfrútalo a pleno. - Sin previo aviso el ser levantó su mano y la apuntó contra Ginny, así una luz de color rosa salió de ella. Ginny se sentía desfallecer. Estaba a punto de soltarse y el ser sonreía con malicia. Pero Harry le dijo a Hermione que había que sujetarla bien o también la perderían a ella. Y así lo hicieron impidiendo que la criatura se la llevara. Cuando terminó de tomarle ese amor que Ginny guardaba, el ser desapareció con una luz segadora y en su lugar aparecieron dos personas desmayadas.

-¡Mamá papá! – Gritó Harry soltándose de Luna y Ginny y corriendo hacia donde estaban. Con ese grito las personas se comenzaron a despertar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿No estamos muertos acaso? – Preguntó Lily frotándose los ojos y tocándose la cabeza

-Ya no más mamá. Ahora están conmigo.

-¿Harry? – Dijeron los dos adultos a la vez. Abrazaron a Harry con todo el amor y el cariño que podían profetizar. Habían dado la vida por ese niño que ahora era todo un hombre.

Por otro lado Ginny estaba recostada en su lugar. Hermione le acariciaba el cabello y Ron intentaba reanimarla sin lograrlo. Los padres de Harry se acercaron a Ginny le pidieron al resto que alejaran.

-Tu eres la niña que nos trajo de vuelta – Le dijo James tomándola en brazos y colocándola sobre un sillón.

-Hay que ayudarla Jim. – Inmediatamente Lily tocó con su dedo índice la frente de Ginny y una luz blanca salió de él. Inmediatamente Ginny abrió los ojos algo cansada pero feliz de ver a ese par.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque.

-¿Es verdad que diste tu amor por nosotros?

-Así es. – Dijo Ginny sin saber lo que decía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó james luego de haber mirado a su esposa.

-Vacía. – James le acarició la mejilla a Ginny y se acercó a Lily, le susurró algo y luego ella asintió

-Señor y señora Potter, no deben decir nada de cómo es que regresaron.

-¿Qué vamos a decirle a Sirius, Remus, y el resto?

-Que... – Harry no sabía que decir pero se escuchó la voz apagada de Ginny.

-Digan que regresaron para terminar con lo empezaron... que, no saben como volvieron pero que aquí están y eso no puede cambiarse.

-Me parece bien. De todos modos nos han traído.- James sonrió como Harry suele hacerlo...

**Fin del Flask Back**

Ginny estaba recostada en el sillón de espaldas a la puerta. De pronto escuchó una discusión y lo peor de todo era que conocía bien quienes eran aquellas personas.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás causando? Vas a terminar lastimándola.

-Hermione, Luna es muy importante para mi, pero también lo es ella. No puedo negarlo.

-Estás confundido. Eso es comprensible. Luego de enterarte de lo que pasó.

-No entiendo porque Ginny no me dijo que aquel día había perdido la capacidad de amar.

-Eso lo sabías bien.

-Si ,pero no el echo de que ese amor era para mi ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

-¿Le hubieras correspondido? – Ginny paró aún más la oreja para escuchar. Esa pregunta se la había hecho desde que conoció a Harry.

-No lo sé. – Harry suspiró desahuciado.

-Lo sabía estas confundido... Es comprensible.

-Sé que Ginny estaba enamorada de mi...

-Eso es verdad

-Se también que yo sentí algo por ella hace unos años. Pero se puso a salir con Michael y luego con Dean. No tuve chances de entrar en su vida...

-Harry, debo decirte que estas muy equivocado, o lo estuviste... – Hermione se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas y Harry la imitó. – Ginny estuvo enamorada de ti desde que te conoció en tu primer año... pero el tema ahora no es el arrepentirse, Luna está sufriendo, no es tonta como para no darse cuenta que tu aún sientes algo por su mejor amiga

-No sé que hacer. Quiero mucho a Luna, pero Ginny... ella...

-Déjala. Ya ha sufrido bastante.

Luego de decir eso, Hermione abrazó a Harry y éste le correspondió al abrazo. No tardaron más de diez minutos en volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, y Ginny no quiso pensar en nada más que en dormir. No quería pensar en lo que había escuchado en el día. La noticia que Dumbledore le había dado, ella pensó que era el colmo del día pero llegó a la conclusión que esto último no tenía ni punto de comparación.

Llegó a su sala común a la media noche. Intentó no hacer ruido pero se dio cuenta que la chimenea estaba encendida y frente a ella estaba Draco leyendo un libro. Al escuchar que la puerta se había abierto se volteó para ver a Ginny entrar.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – Le preguntó parándose y dejando le libro sobre el sillón.

-Por ahí. – Dijo sin importancia. Se quiso encaminar a su cuarto pero Draco la sostuvo del brazo.

-Estuve preocupado. Hablé con Dumbledore pensando que habías terminado más tarde, pero me dijo que habían terminado a la misma hora.

-Es verdad.

-¿No piensas decirme donde diablos estuviste?

-No te incumbe Malfoy. Así que déjame en paz.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

-Te dije que no te metieras. – Ginny quiso soltarse Pero no pudo, Draco la sostenía con fuerza. – Tu no eres nadie para meterse en mi vida. Ya tuve suficiente con la gente que quiere saber que me pasa... ¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo diré – Ginny Había levantado la voz pero Draco seguía firme en su postura. – Acabo de enterarme que Harry Potter está confundido con sus sentimientos hacia mí. La está lastimando a Luna y también me lastima a mí, porque nunca se dignó a mostrar algo más que amistad hacia mí y ahora que yo no puedo sentir nada por él me entero que él si lo hace. – Ginny lloraba silenciosamente. Draco la acercó a sí mismo y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué no puedes amarlo? –Preguntó con algo de miedo y esperanza a la vez

-Porque no puedo. Porque no tengo ese sentimiento de amor hacia nadie.

-todo el mundo puede amar Ginny

-No todo. A mí me lo han quitado – Ginny lloraba en el pecho de Draco sin consuelo. Mientras que el chico la abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello. – Me han quitado el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo. Lo di a cambio de James y Lily. Lo hice para que Harry fuera feliz.

-Espera – Draco había conducido a Ginny al sillón y ahora estaban ambos sentados. - ¿A que te refieres?

-Hace un año y algo los chicos y yo utilizamos el hechizo "del cielo al infierno"

-Eso es imposible ¿Tu leíste el hechizo?

-Sí.

-Y el guardián te quitó el amor.

-Así es. Y es por eso que me ha estado pasando todo esto. – Ginny no pudo más, abrazó a Draco con toda sus fuerzas, necesitaba un poco de apoyo, apoyo por parte de él. Lo necesitaba a él, pero no se daba cuenta de ello... – Después de unos minutos de pausa Ginny se separó de Draco aún respirando agitado por el llanto y lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Cómo sabes tú de ese hechizo?

-Ese libro tiene los hechizos más poderosos... ¿Lo encontraste aquí?

-Así es. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-El libro "Grandes hechizos de grandes magos" es un libro, como decirlo, desaparecido. Solo hay unos cuantos y los tiene todos...

-¿Voldemort?

-Sí. En su biblioteca, según mi padre. Tengo entendido que El Lord le ha obsequiado uno a mi padre, por ser su brazo derecho pero... Él perdió uno...

-¿Él? ¿Quién él?

-No me hagas decir el nombre...

-Voldemort, Tom Riddle... no creo que debas temerle al nombre.

-En fin, parece que tu encontraste su libro

-Estaba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, no creo que sea de él.

-¿Te has fijado en el autor? – Ginny lo miró extrañada pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que Draco quería hacerle saber – No me digas que...

-Si. Vol... Voldemort – Dijo con dificultad – Es el autor de ese libro.

-Bueno, creo que algo bueno surgió de él.

-¿Tu crees? Perdiste el sentimiento más valioso por algo que... no vale la pena

-¿No vale la pena? Estas equivocado Draco Malfoy. Ellos lo valen tanto o más que otras cosas en este mundo.

-Como quieras... me voy a dormir. Me alegra que estés... aquí. – Draco estaba furioso, Ginny lo miró pero no dijo nada.

Ella llegó a su cuarto y se cambió por su pijama. Un enterizo blanco, corto hasta la mitad de las piernas. Se fue al baño y se soltó el cabello. Lo peinó y se fue a acostar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tenía aún lo que había pasado esa tarde con Dumbledore. Le costaba mucho dormir y aún más sabiendo que Draco estaba enfadado con ella pro algo que ella ni siquiera sabía que había hecho o dicho. Tuvo un impulso de repente y salió de su cuarto. _Virginia ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?_ Se preguntaba parada enfrente de la puerta de Draco. _¿No es obvio? Necesitas estar con él_ le respondió una voz dentro de ella.

Ginny tocó a la puerta pero no respondió nadie. _De seguro está durmiendo mejor me voy. _Se dio la vuelta a su cuarto pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco con unos boxer negros nada más.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó. No estaba adormilado por lo que dedujo que él tampoco podía dormir.

-No podía dormir y pensé que... olvídalo no quiero molestarte...

-No me molestas. – Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

-Gracias, Draco.

-¿Volvimos a los nombres? Eres una persona extraña Ginny.

-Lo mismo digo. – Ginny pasó al cuarto y se sentó en la cama. - ¿Tu tampoco dormías?

-No podía.

-¿Por qué?

-No importa. –Draco se sentó en el sillón sin respaldo que había enfrente de la chimenea del cuarto.

-Creo que... no podré seguir impartiéndote clases.

-¿Por qué? – Draco se sorprendió por ese comentario luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Porque... es que. – Ginny no sabía que decirle _Dile la verdad tonta _le dijo la voz de su conciencia – me iré a estudiar a otro lado.

-oh. Ya veo. – Draco estaba decepcionado. – Ginny lo notó y se reprendió así misma.

-No debería decirte esto pero, rendiré los exámenes de sexto y séptimo este año. Y luego me iré a estudiar a la escuela de Aurors a París.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-¿Ir a Francia?

-No, me refiero a... Bueno, adelantar el año.

-Dumbledore me dijo que lo hiciera, que me convendría pero que necesitaría ayuda con pociones. Me dijo que las pociones son muy difíciles.

-Me gustaría que no te fueras... – Draco se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama. – Pero te ayudaré con pociones, si quieres.

-Draco. – Ginny se tiró sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran a la cama, ella sobre él. – Gracias – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. No despegaba su mirada de la de él. Y sonreía sonrojada al ver que él tampoco lo hacía.

-No hay problema. –Draco la tomó de la cintura y se giró de tal forma que él había quedado ahora sobre Ginny.

Draco se acercó a su rostro y le besó la nariz, sin embargo ella no se negó ante el hecho de que tenía a Draco encima de ella y sonrió ante el beso de él. El chico también sonrió y la volvió a besar, esta vez en la comisura del labio. Pero no tardó en repetir el hecho de pleno en su boca.

No pasó ni dos minutos que ambos se estaban besando como si la vida se fuera en ello. Draco acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny y ella jugaba con espalda y le producía escalofríos. Poco después ambos estaban desvestidos y disfrutando de las caricias del otro. _Ginny esto está mal _pensaba _que va, es lo que estuviste deseando desde que empezó el año._ Le regaño la voz de su conciencia.

Draco le abrió suavemente las pierna a Ginny para acomodarse mejor. Le miró a los ojos y ella simplemente asintió ante la pregunta silenciosa del chico. No faltó mucho para que ella estuviera gritando el nombre de su acompañante con todas sus fuerzas. Él apretaba la sábana de la cama a los costados de Ginny y ella lo empujaba más contra su cuerpo para sentirlo más dentro de ella.

* * *

Ginny estaba acotada con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco. Hacía círculos en su pecho y él se dedicaba a oler el perfume de ella. Aún estaban agitados por los acontecimientos de hacía unos instantes.

-Esto fue mejor que la última noche.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Porque ahora sabemos quienes somos. – Dijo él besando el cabello de ella cariñosamente.

-Draco, nadie tiene que saberlo.

-Lo sé. Es horrible, pero hay que esconderlo, al menos por ahora.

-ella no dijo nada. Nuevamente el silencio. Ella reflexionaba acerca de lo que estaba pasando ahora en su interior. Las miles de sensaciones que había sentido, que había experimentado por primera vez. Algo en ella había cambiado y debía de averiguarlo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Draco.

-Me la hizo mi padre.- Dijo de la nada. Ginny tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para tratar de deducir el tema de conversación.

-¿De que hablas?

-Querías saber sobre mi cicatriz ¿No es así?

-Si... – Dijo simplemente ella.

-Me la hizo mi padre. – Repitió acercándose a Ginny besando su nariz.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque descubrió un secreto que mi madre y yo escondíamos... Se supone que esto debería llevarlo a mi tumba. Pero tú has sido honesta conmigo y te lo diré.

-No hace falta...

-Quiero hacerlo. Estoy seguro que me sentiré mejor luego. – Le dijo él poniéndose de contado y apoyándose en su codo mirando a Ginny.

-Entonces te escucho. – Le dijo ella en la misma posición que él.

-Creo que sabes que Severius Snape es mi padrino.

-Si. Harry me lo contó en una ocasión.

-Entonces debes saber que él y mis padres se conocen desde hace tiempo.

-Fueron compañeros de curso ¿no es verdad?

-Así es. Mi padrino, estaba enamorado de mi madre en el colegio y mi padre estaba enamorado de otra chica, que desgraciadamente estaba en Grinffindor... Todo esto lo se porque Severius me lo contó.

-¿Quién era la chica?

-Samantha Devon

-¿La novia de Sirius?

-La misma. El problema era que mi madre le correspondía a Severius. Pero mi padre y mi madre ya estaban comprometidos. Por otro lado mi madre siempre había sido buena amiga del profesor Black pero ella había ido a parar a Slytherin y eso los distanció. Además que ella es o era muy fácil de influenciar. Y se dejó llevar por los ideales de mi padre sin tener una plena aceptación por los ideales del Lord completamente. Sin embargo hace cuatro años descubrí que mi madre y Severius estaban teniendo una aventura y llevaban más de tres años con ella. – Ginny se sorprendió al escucharlo pero no lo interrumpió sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo terminar todo. – Por alguna razón me alegré por ambos, mi padre solía menospreciar a mi madre y hasta pegarle cuando no hacía lo que él decía. – Draco se detuvo a pensar luego continuó. – Una noche mi madre me informó que vendría mi padrino y como siempre me alegré. Éramos como una familia cuando mi padre no estaba y tomaba su lugar Severius. Pero esa noche me padre llegó de improvisto y me preguntó por mi madre.

**Flash Back**

-¡Dobby! – Gritó Lucius – Maldito Elfo

-¿Llamó señor? – dijo temeroso

-Sí ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-La señora pues...

-Mi madre está durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes padre – Dijo despectivamente un Draco de unos trece años. Su padre lo miró con odio contenido, y Draco supo que no se lo creyó _problemas_ pensó inmediatamente.

Lucius tomó a Draco por la nuca y medio arrastrándolo lo llevó cuarto por cuarto para encontrarla. Draco no decía nada, pero el cuello ya le estaba doliendo por el simple echo que Lucius lo apretaba más y más a medida que su madre no aparecía. Hasta que se escucharon risas provenientes de la biblioteca.

-Maldita perra. – Murmuró Lucius y se encaminó allí con Draco aún sosteniéndolo del cuello. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Narssisa riendo por la cosquillas que Severius le hacía. Lucius carraspeó y ambos se detuvieron observando la escena. De pronto la mirada de Severius se oscureció y sabiendo lo que le tocaría vivir a él, a su amor y su ahijado. - ¡ERES UNA RAMERA! MALDITA SEAS MUJER – Lucius empujó a su hijo dentro de la biblioteca y apuntó a Severius con su varita, enviándole un fuerte Crucio. Tomó lo primero que encontró a su paso con su varita y se lo arrojó con su fuerza completa a Narssisa pero algo impidió que le llegara. Draco estaba delante de su madre, dándole la espalda a su padre y sangrando. El objeto le había dado de lleno y un trozo de ese objeto lo tenía clavado allí, Draco calló al suelo desmayado.

-Atiéndelo estupida... y no vuelvas a engañarme porque morirán, empezando por tu hijo idiota.

-Es también tu hijo. – Dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas porque Draco no respondía.

-Lo será cuando me haga sentir orgulloso. Mientras tanto será solo una molestia al igual que tu.

-ENTONCES PORQUE NO NOS DEJAS EN PAZ Y TE VAS A SERVIR A TU SEÑOR – Dijo a los gritos pelados. – Sería lo mejor para todos.

-Nunca te daría ese privilegio Narssisa. – y sin más se marchó dejando a Snape en el suelo semi consciente a Draco sangrando y Narssisa llorando.

**Fin del Flash back**

-¿No te llevaron al hospital? – Preguntó Ginny abrazando a Draco cuando notó que a éste se le habían puesto los ojos llorosos.

-No. Mi padre le prohibió a mi madre hacerlo. Quería que tu viera la cicatriz como recordatorio de mi destino si lo volvían a hacer.

-Dios Draco, no sabía que habías sufrido tanto... yo creía que eras como tu padre

-Ya sabes que no lo soy ¿Verdad? – Sonrió débilmente

-Así es y me agrada saberlo

-¿Me quieres ahora? – Ginny se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar - ¿Al menos como un amigo? – Ginny besó el cabello de Draco y lo miró a los ojos.

-Si te quiero... _aunque me gustaría saber porque el sentimiento es tan fuerte._ Pensó ella volviéndolo a abrazar


	14. capitulo 13

LO SIENTO PERO LAS CONTESTACIONES DE LOS REVIEWS ESTÁN AHORA ABAJITO.... HUBO UN CAMBIO DE ORGANIZACIÓN... UN SALUDO A TODOS Y POR SU PUESTO ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA CATA. UN BESO GRANDE Y ESPERO Q LO DISFRUTES AMIGA

IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 13

El entrenamiento de la época de Navidad había terminado y todos volvieron a sus vidas normales, o por lo menos eso pensaban todos. Ginny Weasley se preparaba intensamente con los cursos avanzados para poder terminar ese mismo año, junto a su hermano.

Transformaciones no le era difícil, McGonagall le había dado los temarios y la mayoría de las cosas le salía perfectamente. En encantamientos todo le iba de maravilla, el profesor Flitwick se había ofrecido a darle clases particulares si era necesario pero Ginny le agradeció diciendo que estaba bien, que ella se encargaría de hacerlo sola.

Historia de la magia era simplemente recordar absurdas guerras y nombres como Jack _el dentudo_, o Thomas _el fornido._ – Malditos Duendes – pensó Ginny. Por otro lado, no necesitaba repasar defensa, era su punto más fuerte y con la ayuda que había tenido de Dumbledore en esas pequeñas vacaciones le había servido para tener demasiado bien ese punto. El problema era pociones. No se llevaba bien con Snape y eso le hacía odiar la materia. Draco se esmeraba en que ella entendiera pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio con sus típicos comentarios como – Odio a Snape – o – ¿A quien diablos se le ocurre ponerse a inventar pociones inservibles como estas?

-Si solo pusieras un poco de atención a lo que te pide, podrías hacerlo bien Ginny.

-Es solo que no puedo concentrarme con este tiempo tan feo...

-Deja de buscar excusas absurdas... ¿Cómo se hace la poción multijugos?

-Este... ¿No es la que lleva algo de la persona que quieres transformarte?

-Eres imposible ¿Sabias?... repasemos de nuevo. La poción multijugos se prepara con, piel de serpiente erbacea... – Ginny dejó de escuchar. Sintió que esto era una total pérdida de tiempo... – ¿Entendiste?

-¿La verdad? No te escuché...

-Ya, me he cansado... cuando tengas ganas de escucharme y de aprender de verdad me avisas – Draco tomó sus libros y se encaminó fuera del aula que Dumbledore les permitió utilizar par estas clases particulares.

-Draco, por favor...

-¿Qué? – Draco había vuelto a utilizar su particular voz siseante y rastrera. Sin olvidar Fría.

-¿Estás enojado? – Le preguntó ella poniéndose enfrente de él y tomando los libros que llevaba.

-Si. – Le dijo fría y cortantemente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Todavía preguntas? Me has tenido aquí por tres ya y no has podido aprender ninguna poción, y solo son las de los primeros años.

-Debes entender que es difícil para mí.

-Sería más fácil si dejaras de insultar a todo lo que se te ocurre en tu pequeña cabezita y prestaras atención a lo que te digo.

-No es fácil. Draco me iré en tres meses a París y estaré allí sola ¿Crees que me agrada la idea?

-Si no te agradara renunciarías a ella.

-¿Alguna vez has renunciado a algo que sabes te ayudaría a ti y a muchas personas mas? – Draco bajó la mirada

-No

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordarlo.

-No importa. De todos modos, es hora de terminar, mi cabeza explotará... – Volvió a tomar los libros de la mano de Ginny.

-¿Qué cabeza? – Le preguntó alejando los libros del alcance del chico.

-No es gracioso... – Draco la rodeó con los brazos para alcanzar los libros pero ella se escapó fácilmente de él. - ¿Me entregas los libros?

-Eres un aburrido descarado cuando tienes ganas – Le dijo entregando los libros.

-Lo sé, pero lo de descarado... no creo que cambie según el tiempo. – Dijo al acercarse y besarla en la comisura del labio. –Nos vemos mañana...

-A la misma hora en el mismo lugar. – Dijo riendo ella.

-Estás loca.

-Gracias.

& & & & & &

-¿Se puede saber donde diablos estabas? – Le preguntó Ron a Ginny tan pronto ella atravesó el agujero de la sala común.

-Estudiando ¿ Te importa?

-Ultimamente estudias sobre la cuenta... tu no eres así.

-¿Y que sabes tú de cómo soy?

-Llevas los genes Weasley niña, no te gusta estudiar.

-Pues debo de informarte que en los últimos estudios que me hice salió felizmente que no tengo ni pizca tuya. – Con eso se encaminó con la cabeza en alto. – Trata de comportarte Weasley. – Le dijo al subir las escaleras.

El primer comentario había arrancado una risa silenciada por parte de Hermione y Harry, pero el segundo asustó a los tres.

-Malfoy – Dijo Harry con odio.

-Ya está comenzando a asustarme, tiene los mismo arranques y contestaciones.

-No van a decirme que creen que ella se junta aún con Malfoy ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? Chicos. Ella, digan lo que digan, sigue siendo Weasley y Grinffindor

-Dícelo a ella, creo que no lo recuerda... ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Sabemos bien que ella se lleva con todos los alumnos... no pasa desapercibida y mucho menos con los del sexo opuesto.

-Eso no quiere decir que se tiene que llevar bien con Malfoy.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Luna al entrar junto con Dean.

-Lun. ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Harry un tanto incómodo.

-Vine a ver como estaba Ginny.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Nada en especial... ¿No les dijo nada?

-¿Sobre que debía decirnos? – Quiso saber Hermione que se sentaba sobre Ron.

-Creo que no soy yo quien para contarles. Debe de ser ella. Solo que, últimamente está sobrecargada de trabajo.

-¿Estudio?

-No solo eso...

-Luna ¿qué sabes? – Preguntó Harry.

-Malfoy – Dijo Ron y Luna asintió levemente.

-Ese maldito está alejando a Ginny de nuestro lado... – Hermione carraspeó para que Harry se callara.

-No saben ni la mitad de las cosas.

-¿Por qué no nos explicas?

-Luna Lovewood. – La voz de Ginny se escuchó desde las escaleras. – Te prohibo que digas una palabra al respecto.

-Ginny ¿Dónde vas?

-No es asunto tuyo Ronald. Ni de ustedes tampoco. – Dijo mirando al resto. – Pero si quieren saber me voy a las cocinas ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – Nadie habló pero Ron y Harry se miraron seriamente y Ginny adivinó lo que tramaban – Solo piensa usar la capa y te juro que no sabrás que te pasó Potter igual que tu Ronald. – Las caras de ambos chicos se enrojecieron y se ganaron una reprobación de Hermione con la mirada.

& && & & & &

-Ginny, quiero saber como estás – Le dijo Luna.

-Bien Luna, dentro de lo que se puede decir.

-No puedes seguir peleados con ellos. – Ambas chicas hablaban fuera de la sala común y Ginny sonrió.

-Solo los hago sufrir un poco, los quiero y se que lo que hacen es por que me quieren...

-¿Crees que está bien?

-¿Porqué no? No debieron meterse con Draco en primer lugar...

-Ginny, quiero que entres en razón. Hasta hace unos meses, Malfoy te odiaba y tú a él. No se podían ver sin insultarse y ahora... se saludan como si fueran amigos...

-Somos amigos.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo... sabes cuales son sus intenciones y aún así te mantienes cerca de él.

-No puede tener nada de lo que desea, y aún así está conmigo... ¿Qué otra muestra de cariño quieres?

-Pero él no sabe que no puede tener nada de lo que desea. ¿O sí? – Ginny no contestó, solo se limitó a sonreír – Ginny tu no. ¿Se lo has dicho?

-Pues sí.

-La verdad no sé que decir... un momento, si sé. ¿ESTAS LOCA ACASO? COMO SE TE OCURRE CONTARLE ALGO ASÍ, PODRÍA CONTARLO A...

-NO, NO LO HARÁ, confío en él.

-Pero nosotros no... Creo que debiste haber pensado en nosotros también.

-Pues lo siento no haberlo hecho. Siendo que ustedes piensan tanto en mi...

-Ginny...

-Nada Luna, aceptémoslo. Hermione con Ron, tu con Harry, y yo... con nadie, nunca podré estar con nadie y ¿Sabes por que? ¿ACASO SABES PORQUE? – Ginny gritó esto tan fuerte que tuvo que dejarse caer porque no podía más. No podía más con su cuerpo, con su alma con su existencia. – Quiero amar Luna y no puedo.

-A mí me gustaría que me amaran y tampoco puedo así que ya vez, no todo se puede en la vida. – Luna le extendió la mano a su amiga para que se pusiera de pie. – Pero ya vez, las amistades no deben de dudar...

-Luna el te quiere, solo está...

-Confundido, lo sé. Pero su confusión tiene nombre y apellido.

-Lo siento – Ginny abrazó a su amiga.

-Ginny ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Harry me pidió de salir?

-Claro que sí. Como si hubiera sido recién... me dijiste que la decisión la tomara yo. Que lo que yo decidiera tú lo harías.

-No ha cambiado. Gin, eso no lo dije solo porque Harry me hubiera pedido de ser su novia, ahora lo pongo de modo general. Solo dime lo que quieres y yo lo haré por ti... si me dices que salte preguntare que tan alto, si me dices que cante te preguntaré en que tono...

-Luna. No hace falta....

-Si hace. Estoy segura que no te he dado la importancia adecuada desde que estoy con Harry y lo siento en el alma, pero me he dado cuenta de ello. Si tu confías en Malfoy, así lo haré yo también... pero solo espero algo,

-¿Qué es?

-Que no te equivoques con él... porque le has enseñado todo lo que tu sabes y no sería bueno que luego lo utilizara en nuestra contra.

-Descuida, no me equivoqué y tampoco se volverá en contra. Me lo prometió...

-Pero es una promesa Malfoy ¿Qué valor tiene?

-Mucho, Luna, Draco solo tiene su palabra en estos momentos. No creo que quiera perderla también.

Ginny y Luna caminaban por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala común de Grinffindor cuando escucharon gritos y golpes en uno de los pasillos más oscuros y desérticos. La colorada miró a su amiga quien asintió dándole a entender que iría con ella para saber que era todo eso. Después de todo ambas eran prefectas allí.

Grata sorpresa se llevaron al ver que los golpes eran de un adulto hacia un niño, y no cualquier chico...

& && & & & &

-Eres un maldito. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer eso? Te lo aviso Draco, estás cavando tu propia fosa aquí. Y nadie va a sacarte de ella... porque no voy a permitirlo.

-Ya te he dicho, no me uniré a ustedes. Tenlo por seguro

-Es una lástima porque a tu madre la pondrá muy triste saberlo. – Lucius golpeó a su hijo en la cara....

-No seas hipócrita, bien tu sabes que ella nunca se uniría a ti y a tu dueño, porque eso es lo que es, es tu dueño y tu un simple esclavo...

-CÁLLATE – Si hubiera podido, Draco hubiera atravesado la pared con aquel golpe que su padre le había propiciado, quedó estampado contra la pared y luego cayó desmayado.

-Lucius ¿Qué haces? – La voz de Snape resonó en todo el pasillo

-Valla valla, si es el protector de Sverius Snape ¿Cómo está tu vida personal?

-No es de tu incumbencia ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a tu hijo?

-Si quieres te lo obsequio, es más de lo que podrías pedir.

-déjate de tonterías lleva tu propia sangre y así lo tratas.

-Pues fíjate que no quiere unirse al Señor. Creo que salió tan traidor como su padrino, maldito el día que te elegí como tal. Tendría que haberlo enviado a Dumstrang

-Sabes que "El Señor" nunca te lo hubiera permitido... pero si haces todo lo que él te dice, eres un maldito subordinado. Recuerdo cuando decías que nada ni nadie te iba a hacer cambiár de opinión. Estabas realmente enamorado y mírate ahora...

-Pues mírate tu. Yo tengo algo que tu siempre quisiste y nunca tendrás.

-Puedes quedarte con ella, pero no la lastimes y tampoco a tu hijo.

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME COMO EDUCARLO?

-SOY SU PADRINO MALDITA SEA, Y ESTOY TAN A CARGO DE ÉL COMO TU. PODRÍA DENUNCIARTE Y ESTARÍAS EN ASKABAN, COMO DEBERÍA SER.

-CÁLLATE MALDITO TRAIDOR... Y cuando despierte el idiota que tengo por hijo dile que piense bien lo que va a hacer cuando salga de aquí, que de eso dependerá la vida de su querida madre.

Lucius caminó hasta dar la vuelta, por suerte no pudo ver a las chicas que se escondieron detrás de una estatua de una bruja tuerta. Y cuando llegó a la ventana se transformó en una serpiente y se escabulló por un hueco en la pared de piedra.

-Gin ¿viste lo mismo que yo?

-Si, Lucius Malfoy es un Animago ilegal de seguro. Es por eso que puede entrar al colegio.

-Hay que decirle a Dumbledore...

-¿quién está ahí? – Preguntó la voz del profesor de pociones. Luna tomó la manga de la túnica de Ginny par que se volviera a esconder pero Ginny no lo hizo, solo se acercó al pasillo par ver como estaba Draco.

-Soy yo profesor...

-Vir... Señorita Weasley. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo me acerqué porque escuché unos gritos pero ¿Qué sucedió? – Se hizo la desentendida de la situación, acción que le salió a la perfección.

-Nada, valla a donde sea que iba. – Dijo Snape con Draco aún en brazos. Ella observó como el profesor se dirigía a la enfermería.

-Tengo que ir a verlo. – Le dijo a Luna.

-Gin, es peligroso... ¿Y si te descubre Snape?

-No lo hará. Soy buena para esconderme ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo guiñando el ojo.

-No entiendo como todos aquí son animagos menos yo. – Se quejó la rubia.

-Eso puede cambiar mi amiga – Acto seguido, Ginny se transformó en una lechuza anaranjada con los ojos de un azul único ya que ninguna lechuza tenía los ojos fuera del color ámbar.

& & & & & & & &

-Profesor Sanpe ¿Qué le sucedió al chico? – Preguntó La enfermera cuando el Draco ya estaba costado en una cama de la enfermería.

-Tuvo un pequeño incidente. ¿Se pondrá mejor?

-Si, al parecer se desmayó, posiblemente por un impacto. ¿No sabe exactamente?

-No, solo lo encontré tirado en el suelo. – mintió el hombre

-bien, déjelo descansar, mañana estará como nuevo.

-Gracias. – Acto seguido el profesor se fue al igual que la enfermera.

Ginny se posó en la almohada de Draco en forma de Lechuza. Lo escuchaba respirar tranquilamente. Sin ninguna preocupación, notó en la mesa de noche que había una botella con líquido color violeta _para dormir sin soñar_ pensó Ginny. Se alejó de la cama y se transformó nuevamente.

-Hola. – Le dijo al cuerpo durmiente del chico. Le acarició los cabellos rubios acomodándolos. – Espero que estés bien Draco. – El chico se movió girando el rostro al lugar donde Ginny se encontraba. – No sé que es lo que siento por ti, hay algo que me tiene inquieta... de todos modos Draco, - Le volvió a acariciar el rostro y recorrió con su dedo índice el perfil del chico. – Te prometo que no me alejaré de tu lado, no dejaré que tu padre... que tu padre te lastime. Lo prometo – Ginny escuchó que alguien entraba a la enfermería y se acercaba a la cama de Draco. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se volvió a transformar en Lechuza.

-Aquí está profesor. – Le dijo la enfermera a Dumbledore.

-Gracias Poppy. – Le agradeció el anciano. Para ese instante Draco despertaba y veía como Dumbledore le sonreía ampliamente. – Señor Malfoy...

-Profesor ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está...? – Pero se calló al ver que estaba la enfermera.

-No se preocupe, él ya no está aquí. No sabemos como entró pero no lo volverá a hacer... estuve con el profesor Snape, me contó lo que pasó.

-Lo siento profesor, debí haberle enfrentado pero...

-Claro que no. Hizo lo que una persona normal haría.

-¿Desmayarse? – Dijo irónicamente mirando a la venta y viendo por primera vez la lechuza anaranjada. El director se dio cuenta de esto y señaló.

-Es una hermosa lechuza la que tiene señor Malfoy...

-No es mía... – Dumbledore miró a la lechuza que se acercaba a él, y divisó los hermosos ojos azules el hombre la reconoció.

-Pues, déjeme decirle que es una hermosa compañera la que tiene.

-¿compañera?

-Claro... está aquí para velar por usted ¿no es así amiguita? – Le preguntó Dumbledore acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza de Ginny, ésta ululó contenta y luego le dio un pequeño picotazo. Para llamar su atención.

El director miró a los ojos de Ginny, rogando ella que le entendiera. No tardó ni dos segundos para que el hombre asintiera y sonriera.

-Bien, me iré, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... pero le aconsejo que cuide bien de esta lechuza.

-Si...

-Póngale un nombre ¿Quiere? Sería más fácil de llamar.

El director se alejó y Draco se quedó con la lechuza en la cabecera de la cama. La miraba y acariciaba la cabeza como había hecho Dumbledore anteriormente.

-Un nombre... un nombre... – Pensaba Draco. - ¿Sabes? Me haces acordar a una persona, se llama Ginny y tienes los mismos ojos... – Se la quedó mirando y Ginny pensó que por un momento la había descubierto. - ¿Te gusta el nombre Brigitte? – Ginny se le quedó mirando unos momentos, y vio el rostro de Draco enrojecer... – Brigitte, es el nombre de la diosa Celta del fuego... Dicen que es emprendedora, capaz de luchar hasta el final por un ideal humanitario... Es inteligente y perseverante... ¿Sabes? Son esas características que tiene Ginny, y ya que te pareces tanto a ella... dime ¿Te gusta? – Ginny le picoteó el dedo en forma de conformidad. – Genial... ¿A quien le perteneces? – Preguntó Draco más para él que para el ave. – Espera ¿Dónde vas? – Ginny había salido volando y se paró en el hombro del chico. Le acarició la mejilla con su rostro y salió volando. – Adiós, Brigitte.

La lechuza salió por la ventana de la enfermería, directo al cuarto piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Dumbledore. Al entrar ululó para que el dueño del lugar se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Bienvenida... – Le dijo Dumbledore sentado en su lugar de siempre cerrando una carpeta la que tenía en el lomo el dibujo de un fénix _La Orden _dedujo Ginny.

-Profesor. – Ginny se había dirigido a la silla enfrente del escritorio y allí aprovechó para transformarse en ella nuevamente.- Tengo algo que quizás pueda serle útil... escuché en la enfermería que no saben como es que Lucius Malfoy entró y salió del colegio sin ser visto.

-Así es. – Sonrió el profesor al recordar a la lechuza cerca de Draco en todo momento. Ginny se sonrojó adivinando el pensamiento de su director, pero continuó. – Pues, Lucius Malfoy es un animago, y creo que uno ilegal....

-¿Puede estar segura de ello?

-Si. Luna Lovewood y yo lo vimos transformarse en una serpiente pequeña y escabullirse por un hueco en la pared.

-Eso que estás diciendo puede se de muy buena ayuda Virginia. Te lo agradezco... ¿Puede la señorita Lovewood dar testimonio de esto?

-Claro que sí. Ella misma se quejó, por el tema de que ella no es una animaga como el resto – Ginny sonrió ante el hecho de que la mayoría eran animagos, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione... sin nombrar a los merodeadores y sus respectivas parejas. Incluso la profesora McGonagall lo era y solo faltaba ella.

-Muy bien, dígale a la señorita Lovewood que venga a mis despacho cuanto antes. Necesitaré confirmar los hechos de la historia, no es que no crea en usted pero...

-Pero cuantas más personas mejor... no se preocupe lo entiendo... creo que mejor me voy. Debería haber llegado a la sala común desde hace más de dos horas.

-No se preocupe. Valla tranquila.

-Gracias profesor. – Y sin más Ginny salió del despacho de Dumbledore sin saber a donde dirigirse primero, si a la sala común o a la enfermería.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Cata **Gracias por los reviews y me alegro que haya podido responder a tus preguntas... espero que puedas hacerte más preguntas y que con el tiempo pueda respondértelas... porque sino no vale la pena escribir (jajaja, no es para tanto pero me gusta que se interesen pro lo que escribo de verdad)................ un saludo muy grande y epsero más reviews de parte tuya un beso grande y espero que hayas disfrutado el capi.

**LadyVega **Bueno, ya veras que es lo que va a hacer Ginny con respecto a lo de Draco, por ahora disfruta los capis venideros y deja reviews que son muy importantes para mi personita jajajajja... bueno te mando un beso grande grande y te repito, que pronto verás que es lo que sucede con los chicos, en especial con mi parejita preferida... obvio que Draco y Ginny, saludos

**Luthien **espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado, me ha costado un tanto terminarlo pero aquí está... ya hay varios misterios aclarados ¿No? Pero bueno.... vendrán unos tantos más (supongo) espera el siguiente para ver que pasa que supongo lo publicaré pronto Un beso y gracias por los reviews

SALUDOS A TODOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... YA SABEN SOLO TIENEN QUE APRETAR EN EL BOTONCITO QUEDICE ¡GO! YL UIESTO SON SOLO DOS O TRE SEGUNDOS....

GRACIAS 


	15. Capítulo 14 I parte

Capítulo 14 

Ginny estaba, como todo el resto del colegio, reunida en le salón comedor. Esa madrugada los habían despertado y puesto en alerta en ese lugar. Nadie sabía que sucedía. Prefectos de acá para allá, premios anuales hablando con los pocos profesores que había en ese momento. Era exactamente la misma escena que hacía un par de años, tres para ser exactos, aunque en aquel momento buscaban a Sirius Black.

De pronto el director irrumpió en el salón llamando la atención de todos. Detrás de él venían los merodeadores y sus respectivas parejas, Lily, Tonks y Sam. Rápidamente el trío de oro se acercó a los recién llegados así igual Ginny y Luna.

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede afuera? ¿Por qué nos tienen aquí? – Preguntó Harry.

-bueno hijo, es solo...

-Hay mortífagos queriendo entrar Harry. – Interrumpió James con la voz baja. Lily lo miró con le ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

-¿En que podemos ayudar? – Preguntó Ginny al director.

-En nada. Solo hay que mantener la clama...

-Con todo respeto profesor, sabe que no podemos mantener la clama. – Exclamó Hermione.

-¿tiene algún motivo esta visita? – volvió a nterrogar Ginny.

-Desgraciadamente... – Dumbledore miró alrededor antes de seguir. – vienen en busca de algo o alguien...

-¿Y que es ahora? – Preguntó Harry bastante exasperado - ¿La piedra, la cámara, mi sangre, la profecía?

-En realidad ellos quieren a...

-Mi. Ellos me quieren a mi ¿Verdad profesor? – Dijo Ginny más que furiosa

-así es

-¿qué pueden querer de ella? – Intervino ron por primera vez.

-Su esencia mágica. La sangre de Harry ya tuvo su propósito... pero él no ha recuperado su esencia mágica y la de Ginny parece ser la más "indicada" para él – Explicó Remus.

-¡DIABLOS! – Casi gritó Ginny alejándose del grupo y haciendo que varios alumnos se dieran la vuelta a verla. Ron se acercó a su hermanita.

-Gin, tranquila. Voy protegerte, lo prometo.

-Ron ¿No entiendes? Aquí hay algo más... el libro que usamos – Ginny bajó la voz – Para el "hechizo" hace tiempo, era de Voldemort y se ha enterado que lo he utilizado. Nadie puede hacer ese hechizo a excepción de él mismo y no sé también Lucius Malfoy. El no solo quiere mi esencia, él sabe que puedo hacerle frente.

-¿Quieres decir?

-si me quita la esencia mágica no impedirá que obtenga más. La esencia se consigue del interior de una persona y él no tiene un interior propio, por lo que busca en el interior de otros... pero si me mata...

-Creo que la señorita tiene un punto en discusión.

-Profesor – Dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta - ¿Acaso estoy en lo cierto?

-Me temo que sí. ¿Cómo supo de esto? – Preguntó serio peo con ese brillo en los ojos característico en él.

-Un amigo me lo dijo... me dijo que el hechizo era muy fuerte para que una persona normal pudiera hacerlo. Creo que el ojetivo de Voldemort es quitarme la esencia y matarme. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro de esa forma.

-No estoy tan seguro... creo que tiene en mente un plan B.

-¿Un plan B?

-Pues, creo que primero querrá convencerla de unírsele a él.

-Como dije, la muerte segura me espera. – Dumbledore sonrió ante la afirmación.

& & & & & & & &

-Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es enfrentarlo y matarlo de una vez – dijo Luna.

-Luna ¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Solo Harry puede derrotarlo. Voldemort lo escogió como su par, su único enemigo mortal hace 15 años. – Afirmó Hermione.

-¿Entonces? – Ron y Ginny se volvieron a unir al grupo de chicos.

-Solo hay una forma...– Dijo Ginny. – ¿Están conmigo?

-Por su puesto.

-Cuenta con nosotros.

-No dejaremos que nada te pase Ginny. – Le dijo Harry.

-Bien. nos vemos en quince minutos en el salón de junto. – Dijo la colorada refiriéndose al lugar donde fue Harry cuando fue seleccionado por el Cáliz como cuarto campeón en cuarto año – Necesito algunas cosas

-¿qué harás tu?

-Ya verán, ya verán. – Así Luna, Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron al salón sin ser vistos.

Ginny entró al salón a la hora exacta que dijo. Pero no venía sola. Con ella estaba Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom. Las personas que ya se encontraban allí se quedaron de piedra al verlos, Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

-Muy bien. Todos sabemos el porqué de estar aquí. Hay que derribar a los malditos que están fuera. – Todos asintieron. – He echado un vistazo fuera – Ginny le guiñó el ojo a Luna – Y he visto cuantos son... – Se hizo un silencio mientras Ginny miraba a los presentes y los intentaba ubicar en las diferentes posiciones del plan. – Hay diez gigantes, más de cincuenta dementores y quince mortífagos.

-¿cómo sabes eso? – Quiso saber Draco

-No importa. El echo es que ya se que hacer... Harry, tu eres el mejor para los _expectro patronum_ quiero que vayas fuera y elijas a, no más de diez chicos para que te acompañen. No lo digas en voz alta. Solo ve uno por uno y diles que vengan aquí disimuladamente

-Bien. – Harry salió del lugar. Y Ginny se fijó en Hermione.

-Herm. Tú eres la experta en encantamientos. Necesito que consigas a cinco o seis chicos más y los traigas al igual que Harry.

-Claro, voy en camino.

-Ronnie, hermano... – Ginny se quedó pensando. – Tu y Luna van juntos. Los necesito para los hechizos de repulsión. Serán los que cuiden la espalda de los chicos que ataquen. Vayan y traigan a tres chicos más cada uno. – No hizo falta que dijera nada más porque los dos ya habían salido en busca de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros? – Preguntó Colin entusiasmado.

-Tranquilo amigo... Neville, tu trabajo será... deberás traer a Sirius, James y Remus cuando te lo diga. ¿está bien?

-¿Para que?

-Ya verás... – Ginny se volvió a Draco. – Tu y yo iremos juntos... – El chico sonrió pero luego recapacitó. Si mal no recordaba solo quedaban los mortífagos.

-Mortífagos – Dijo dejando salir su pensamiento

-Exacto. Tu y yo, contra ellos... no te preocupes, no está. – Dijo adivinando sus pensamientos y haciendo que se relajara.

Poco después alumnos tras alumnos fueron apareciendo. Harry tenía a un gran grupo de chicos bien seleccionados y de su entera confianza. Hermione había conseguido a los mejores en Encantamientos, desde cuarto a séptimo, incluyendo a Cho Chang. Ron y Luna trajeron a seis excelentes chicos en la materia de defensa.

-Creo que esto del ED no fue tan mala idea ¿Verdad Harry? – El chico sonrió ante el comentario de Ron.

-Vengan, Harry, Herm. Vamos a planear lo que vamos a hacer... – dijo mientras que los chicos seleccionados se quedaban en silencio para escuchar como "profesionales" en la materia realizaban la estrategia de ataque. – Muy bien, ya saben que hacer. Harry, Hermione estarán a cargo de su grupo, de ustedes dependerá que regresen todos... – Los chicos asintieron – Ron y Luna, ya saben la posición y va lo mismo para ustedes.

-Claro que sí. Confía en nosotros.

-Neville ¿Comprendiste el plan?

-A la perfección, a momento de las luces rojas llega la caballería.

-Exacto. Necesitamos que estés alerta ¿De acuerdo?

-Siempre, amiga.

-¿Draco? Deberás demostrar de que está hecho un Malfoy.

-Te equivocas, querrás decir un Black. – Ginny sonrió, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buena suerte a todos, y nos vemos aquí ¿Está bien?

-Perfecto para mi. – Dijo Harry.

-También para mí.

-¿todos listos? – Preguntó Harry poniendo la mano derecha en el centro del pequeño círculo que se había armado. Todos pusieron las manos sobre la de él.

-Vamos – Gritaron todos. Así, los grupos se dispersaron sin que nadie se de cuenta. Y Neville se quedó parado enfrente a las ventanas para poder ver las luces que Ron iba a provocar en el momento preciso.

& & & & & & & &

Hermione caminaba con su pequeño grupo de cinco personas por los pasillos, directo a la salida, pero no era la salida principal, no. Hermione llevaba con ella el mapa del merodeador que le había entregado Ginny, luego de disculparse con Harry por haberlo tomado de improvisto.

-Hermione ¿Por donde vamos?

-Por el tercer piso.

-¿No que teníamos que salir? – Hermione revisa la hora en su reloj y luego, sin voltear ni detenerse le responde a la persona que le había hablado.

-Nicky, ¿No crees que si saliéramos por la puerta principal nos atacarían de inmediato?

-¿Pero por donde saldremos entonces Granger? – Preguntó esta vez Cho Chang.

-Por... aquí. – Dijo deteniéndose en medio del pasillo.

-¿Te has tomado algo? – Le dijo Michael Corner

-Tranquilo chico, vengan todos. – Hermione se acercó a una de las viejas estatuas y la tocó con la varita pronunciando una frase, que todos calificarían como célebre. – _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _– En ese instante la estatua se movió a un costado y dejó ver un hueco en la pared. La chica se metió dentro pero ninguno la seguía así que volvió a salir. - ¿Qué esperan? Nos quedan cinco minutos – Inmediatamente todos se introdujeron dentro del hueco que daba a una especie habitación redonda con más de diez pasillos. Decorada con columnas griegas una pequeña "pileta o estanque" en el centro (ustedes ya saben esa que hay siempre en los templos griegos).

Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj seguidamente del mapa. Luego señaló uno de los pasillos y se encaminó a él acompañada del resto

& & & & & & & &

Harry y su grupo se dirigían al pasadizo secreto del primer piso que daba directamente a la cabaña de Hagrid, o más bien a los cultivos de calabaza. Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos al ver que Harry los condujera por ahí. La mayoría de esos chicos eran sus propios compañeros de curso, que iba ensimismados en sus pasos que no se habían dado cuenta cuando fue que llegaron a la cabaña.

-muy bien chicos. Ahora debemos esperar la señal de Hermione.

-¿Cómo la hará? – Preguntó Seamus

-Espera, no se impacientes... ¡Auch! – Harry se tapó el brazo con la mano contraria. – Aun no me acostumbro a esto. – Dijo viéndose el antebrazo. Harry se descubrió el antebrazo y vio un tatuaje en él. Era un fénix junto a dos varitas.

-¿De donde sacaste ese tatuaje?

-Lo hicimos con los chicos. De esta forma estamos siempre conectados y sabemos si alguien está en peligro. – Harry sonrió, Hermione ya estaba en posición. Era el turno de ellos ahora. Harry presionó el fénix pensando en una persona.

& & & & & & & &

-Auch – Se quejó Ron ante el ardor de su brazo. Para luego suavizar la voz – Ya están en posición los dos. Solo debemos enviar a Ginny.

-Bien – Contestó Luna con el mismo tono de voz.

Ron y Luna habían caminado despacio y tratando de no ser descubiertos, por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la entrada. Junto a la puerta había una más pequeña que no se veía a simple vista y que, por lo tanto no hacía tanto ruido ni se notaba si se abría.

Se habían acercado a ambos grupos, el de Harry y el de Hermione. Estaban todos en posición de ataque, solo faltaba una persona en dar le aviso.

-Vamos Gin. Date prisa – Decía Luna.

-Hermanita, vamos, hazlo. – Ron sonrió. El brazo le volvió a arder. – Ya está. Estamos listos para la acción. – Luna miró su reloj luego de escuchar a Ron.

-Solo quedan tres minutos.- Los dos chicos se voltearon para dar aviso a los que venían con ellos

-Chicos. Debemos estar preparados. Tres de ustedes vendrán conmigo y ayudaremos a Hermione. Los otros tres irán con Luna y ayudarán a Harry. – Rápidamente se separaron y ambos grupos se separaron tan solo unos metros.

& & & & & && & &

Ginny y Draco estaban escondidos cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts que daban al camino hacia Hogsmade. Ginny estaba sosteniendo su brazo para que no le ardiera tanto, ya que había recibido el "mensaje" de su hermano y lo había devuelto.

-¿Por qué nunca he visto ese tatuaje?

-Porque nunca me has puesto mucha atención.

-De esto puedes estar muy equivocada – Draco se acercó a ella. Estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry así que nadie los veía. – Porque me conozco cada parte de ti, y tu cuerpo.

-Menos mi tatuaje – Río Ginny.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que lo tienes?

-Desde... hace un año y algo. Ahora dejemos de platicar que hay que entrar en acción. – Ginny se volvió a ver donde estaban los mortífagos. Los volvió a contar y se giró nuevamente a Draco. – Hay quince, los he contado bien. Cinco a la derecha y cinco a la izquierda. Los otros cinco están más alejados cerca de la casa de los gritos.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Yo propongo que, cuando comiencen los ataques los chicos nos acerquemos nosotros. Yo a la derecha, tú los de la izquierda. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos. No deben vernos.

-¿Y como pretendes que no nos vean? Vamos a atacarlos.

-Tu puedes utilizar la capa si te molesta tanto ¿Sabes? – y luego dijo para si misma pero fuerte para que Draco la escuchara – Hombres, un poco de accón y ya quieren correr debajo de las camas.

-Oye, repite eso.

-¿Qué cosa, lo de miedoso?

-Si, yo no tengo miedo.

-Entonces demuéstralo.

-Ya verás. – Draco se puso de pie pero Ginny lo sostuvo de la mano y lo atrajo para ella. - ¿No que no tenias miedo?

-¿Eres tonto? Ahora no. Hay que esperar a que se distraigan. – Draco volvió a sentarse junto a Ginny. – Quiero que sepas que nuestro objetivo es llegar a la casa de los gritos.

-¿Para que? No me digas que quieres conocer a los fantasmas.

-Eres un niño pequeño... no hay tales fantasmas Draco. Es una invención.

-¿Y los ruidos y gritos? No son invenciones.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo explicarte todo ahora. La verdad es que no hay nada ni nadie allí. – Ginny miró al cielo de la noche. Era Luna nueva, eso quería decir que a Remus le quedaba todavía un mes para volver a transformarse, entonces, estaba más que fuerte.

-¿Está claro? - volvió a decir Ginny

-Si.

-Bien. Cuando entres en la casa de los gritos. Dirígete directamente al retrato de la hoguera en el estar, deber correrlo y allí habrá un pasadizo que te llevará a los terrenos del Hogwarts...

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-No importa. Te llevará directo al sauce boxeador. Debes apretar el nudillo que tiene para que se quede quieto y en ese instante lanzas las luces rojas al cielo, en dirección...

-A Longbottom. Eso ya lo sé. Luego él llamará a esos intentos de adultos que vendrán a ayudarnos.

-Así es.

-Y ¿Qué hay contigo?

-¿Conmigo? Pues. Tu sólo llegarás a la casa de los gritos. Yo tengo que quedarme a cubrirte y a esperar a los demás.

-No puedes quedarte tu sola con quince mortífagos...

-Creeme. Si puedo. Tu solo corre todo lo que puedas... piensa que, cuanto menos tardes menos peligro corro.

-Claro. – La conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de los mortífagos.

-Es ahora. – Ambos salieron corriendo hacia sus objetivos. Ella a la derecha y él a la izquierda

& & & & & & &&

Neville miraba por la ventana esperando la señal. Estaba muy nervioso y eso lo había notado Remus.

-Neville ¿qué tienes? – Preguntó Remus acercándose a él. Todos los alumnos más pequeños ya estaban casi dormidos... pero los merodeadores habían descubierto que faltaban algunos, varios, chicos.

-Profesor. No... no es nada ¿por... porque lo dice?

-Estás muy nervioso, mirando por la ventana como esperando algo, y me di cuenta que faltan algunos alumnos... ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Este... ¿No?

-Neville ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Profesor...

-No soy tu profesor Neville... puedes confiar en mí.

-Es que... no puedo decirle – Neville se tapó la boca – Diablos.

-¿Dónde están? Es peligroso que estén fuera. Vamos dime. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Pues ellos... – En ese momento, las luces rojas se encendieron en el cielo. Neville sonrió agradecido. – Gracias a Merlín... Señor. Lo necesitan. Es urgente que valla a la entrada del pueblo. También el profesor Black y el señor Potter no diga nada a nadie más.

-¿Qué es?

-Los chicos se están enfrentando a los mortífagos, gigantes y dementores.

-¿CÓMO? – Dijo en voz alta pero Neville lo hizo callar.

-Es urgente. Se supone que ustedes tres son la caballería.

-Bien.

Remus se acercó a sus dos amigos de aventuras adolescentes y les dijo lo que pasaba. Rápidamente, en el rostro de Sirius se formó una sonrisa y James agradeció por algo de diversión. Luego los tres amigos se acercaron a Neville.

-Bien chico, llévanos con ellos.

-Pues verán. Debemos ir a Hogsmade, allí es donde los necesitan más. No creo Ginny soporte mucho más sola

-¿Sola? ¿Por qué está sola?

-¿Por qué ese era el plan? – Dijo Neville confuso.

-Bien bien. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Pues, se está enfrentando a los Dementores, junto a diez chicos. – Los cuatro hombres caminaban rápidamente por los terrenos.

-¿Y los demás?

-Hermione está con otro grupo enfrentándose a los gigantes y Ron y Luna están en la retaguardia defendiendo a los chicos que atacan

-Entonces Ginny está sola con los mortífagos.

-En realidad estaba con Malfoy, pero él era el encargado de dar la alerta, la que usted vio, señor. – Le dijo a Remus.

-Ya entiendo. Una estrategia formidable.

-De seguro, idea de Ginny ¿Verdad?

-Si...

-Era obvio, no creo que nadie en su sano juicio realizara un plan como este y además...

-Enviando a Ginny al medio de la matanza.

-¿Matanza? – Preguntó Neville preocupado ante la expresión de Sirius.

-¿Podrías no decir ese tipo de cosas Padfoot? Descuida Neville, es una expresión.

-Ah – Dijo más tranquilo mientras que Sirius se ganaba una mirada de reproche.

Finalmente habían llegado a donde se suponía debían estar. Rápidamente intentaron encontrar a Ginny, pero la vista era muy difícil si se tenía delante un enfrentamiento con gigantes y Dementores.

-Bien. Padfoot, Prongs, ya saben que hacer. – No hizo falta que Remus les explicara. Se transformaron en sus formas de animagos para buscar más rápido a Ginny. En dos minutos, Sirius había vuelto saltando y señalando el camino hacia la chica. Al legar la encontraron con un brazo lastimado pero sana.

-¿Se puede saber en que diablos estabas pensado?

-En realidad pensaba en el día que me gradúe y me vaya a París. Supongo que el clima es más lindo allí ¿Verdad?... ¿En que creen que estaba pensando? Absolutamente en nada – Lo primero lo dijo calmada y con una sonrisa, pero luego levantó la voz estando muy alterada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No se.

-¿No sabes?

-Las ideas se me ocurren en el... – Ginny miró al grupo que estaba más lejos de los demás mortífagos – Momento – Su mirada pasó por uno de los cables que, sin saber como o porque, apareció allí – James ¿Para que es ese cable?

-¿cuál?

-Ese – dijo señalando al gran cable que cruzaba la calle

-Ah. No es un cable, es más una soga muy gruesa. Los pueblerinos la usan para colgar los grande carteles cuando hay festivales, en el verano... ¿Qué haces?

-Locuras – Dijo simplemente. – Ginny aún no tenía muy bien practicado el tema de convocar cosas mágicas, como una soga, de la nada, así que se las tenía que ingeniar. Y ese cable, no tan cable, le iba a ser perfecto. Se acercó sigilosamente al grupo y desenfundó su varita. Lo primero que harían será quitarle la varita con _accio_, pero no cuentan con su poder.

Cuando iba a hacerle frente a los mortífagos de la nada salió un brazo que la sujetó.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Le dijo sin soltarla

-Estaba pensado en atarlos con esa soga ¿ Me permites? – Le dijo zafando de la persona. – Debes explicarme ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS REGRESASTE? – Le dijo alzando la voz bastante.

-Primero no grites por que te descubrirán. Segundo, ¿no pretendías que me quedara haciendo nada mientras tu tenías toda la diversión? Claro que no, vine a ayudarte.

-Eres muy amable, pero no quiero que te metas.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso.

-Tengo mi apoyo.

-¿Te refieres a ellos? – Ginny se giró para ver como los tres adultos luchaban con cinco mortifagos.

-Diablos... no se puede confiar en ellos.

-¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Irte Draco. No es lugar para ti.

-¿Y para ti sí? Olvídalo. Me quedo...

-Como sea - Dijo con cansancio... – El plan es atacarlos directamente.

-Y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

-si me ven, lo primero que harán será quitarme la varita, lo que tengo que hacer en quitarles las varitas a ellos en un momento de distracción y atarlos con esa soga que cuelga allí.

-Buen plan ¿Yo que hago? – Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres de verdad ayudar?

-Por su puesto

-Entonces... necesito que me acerque más a ellos

-¿Cómo?

-De la única forma que puedes y que tanto detestas – Draco hizo una mirada general al grupo de mortífagos que había fuera. No le habían visto la cara porque tenía la capa. Volvió a mirarla ella.

-Bien – La tomó de ambas partes del rostro y la besó. Fuerte y apasionadamente. Ella no se quedó atrás con ese beso... _Sé que él es especial, distinto..._ pensaba _pero no puede pasar nada entre nosotros. Aunque no tuviera esta maldición, él es Malfoy y yo Weasley. _Con ese pensamiento se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos estando tan cerca. – Cuando esto termine quiero una plática seria contigo

-Sabes que no la tendrás...

-Me la debes, desde vacaciones.

-Como sea – Ella lo volvió a besar, despacio y dulce. – Ahora – Le dijo....

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

CHAN CHAN CHAN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN QUE ESPERO LOS REVIEWS TAN PRESIADOS DE TODOS USTEDES JAJAJAJAJAJA....... AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS......

**LadyVega **gracias nuevamente siempre me alegra leer tu review. Verás que Sirius y James ha aparecido. Quizá no de la forma que hubieras querido pero espera que el capi en sí no termina aquí..... espero que lo hayas disrutado de verdad y aguarda e siguiente que prometo subierlo lo antes posible. saludos 

**Cata **bueno espero que hayas disfruta del capi que acabas de leer, y no te preocupes... supongo que no veremos sufrir a Draco mucho tiempo más jajajajajja ya verás a lo que me refiero...gracias por el review y suerte, mucha suerte

**Luthien **espero que este capi no se te haya hecho tan corto y si es así dímelo, porque los tendré que hacer más largos para que puedas disfrutarlos más... un beso grande y suerte... ya sabes que te esperan más capis pronto y no desesperes porque este es la primera parte del capi. La otra parte vendrá muy muy pronto ya lo veras un saludo enorme.

**Lil Sonis** no te preocupes el rr de la otra vez, lo bueno es que dejaste ahora ¿NO? Bueno debo decirte que a mi también me gusta verlos juntos y contentos... pero sabes que si así fuera, pues, debería terminar la historia... así que habrá mas problemas entre ellos. Pero no te adelantaré mas nada..... un saludos gigante

ESPERO QUE TODOS HAYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO DE ESTE CAPI Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR EL REVIEW... OTRA COSA, ESTE CAPI SIGUE EN EL PRÓXIMO QUE SUBIRÉ, ES QUE TIENE DOS PARTES ¿YAVEN? ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LEER ESTE FIC QUE AMI TAMBIÉN TAN OME GUSTA ESCRIBIR.

UN SALUDO GRANDE GRANDE A TODOS....

IVITA BLACK


	16. Capitulo 14 II parte

DISFRUTEN LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPI 14............ UN SALUDO GRANDE PARA TODOS Y UNA NOTICIA ¡¡¡¡TERMINÉ POR FIN EL COLEGIO... DEFINITIVAMENTE!!!!!! PROXIMAMENTE, LA FACU 

UN BESO GRNADE ATODOS IVITA BLACK

Capítulo 14 (segunda parte) 

Ginny sentía su cuerpo pesarle demasiado. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y con mucho calor. No podía moverse a gusto, apenas sí podía moverse. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo así que tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez despacio logrando por fin abrirlos, sin embargo tuvo que cerrarlos por la gran cantidad de luz que había e el lugar. Finalmente los abrió, tardando un poco par acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Miró para todos lados intentando reconoces el lugar. Pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

-_La enfermería_ – Pensó inmediatamente al ver las cortinas blancas y el estante con todos los medicamentos.

-Despertaste – Le dijo la enfermera entrando con un recipiente de agua y un trapo dentro. – No sabes que gusto... – Luego volvió a poner el rostro serio – Espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Fue un milagro que hayas sobrevivido. – Ginny intentó decir algo pero solo pudo abrir la boca. Tenía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. – Aquí tienes un poco de agua. Bebe y luego podrás hablar tranquilamente, aunque yo te recomiendo que descanses.

-¿Dónde... – Comenzó pero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien con rapidez. La enfermera salió del cubículo de Ginny para ver quien era y bufó al encontrarse a esa persona

-¿Otra vez usted? Ya está despierta, si desea verla – dijo con un tono evidente de alegría.

-Gracias – Dijo la otra persona. Y se acercó a Ginny.

-Draco... – Dijo ella con esfuerzo.

-Tranquila... ¿cómo estas? – Ginny levantó los hombros. Y Draco sonrió. – Estarás mejor... eso que hiciste, fue una locura.

-¿Si? – La chica intentó sentarse en la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar... o mejor dicho me tienes que escuchar. – Ginny volvió a sonreír. – Verás, no se como empezar...

-Intenta hacerlo por el principio ¿quieres?

-Me preocupé mucho cuando te vi allí en esa... batalla. – Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. – Por favor no vulvas a hacerlo, no sé si podría verte nuevamente hacer algo así.

-Draco. ¿Tu estás bien?

-¿qué?... sí. Pero...

-Eso me basta. Con saber que tu, al arriesgarte estás bien, me alcanza para volverlo a hacer...

-Ginny... – Pero ella le selló la boca con sus labios. Draco tardó en responder pero cuando iba a hacerlo ella se separó de él. - ¿Porque fue eso?

-No lo sé. Solo... lo sentí.

-Pues entonces... – El se acercaba a ella nuevamente. Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y ambos se separaron.

De la nada aparecieron varias personas en el cubículo interrumpiendo el acercamiento entre Draco y Ginny.

-Hermanita ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Ron. – Dijo con un evidente tono de enfado, al cual Draco sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? – Le regaño Hermione. - ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que fue?

-En realidad, solo recuerdo escasos momentos. ¿Saben?

-¿En verdad?

-Claro que no Luna. Lo recuerdo todo, y creo que en ningún momento perdí el control de mi magia. Al menos no consciente.

-¿Me quieres decir entonces que estabas inconsciente? – Harry había hablado por primera vez desde que entró.

-No Harry. Estuve siempre consciente de lo que hacía – Ginny miró a Draco que estaba junto a la ventana observando el paisaje pero sin perderse de la mínima palabra de la conversación. Cuando Ginny hizo ese comentario Draco se volteó para verla y asegurarse que lo estaba viendo a él. - ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bien. No hubo problema alguno...

-Al menos entre nosotros. Pero la profesora McGonagall casi nos destruye con la mirada al enterarse de lo que habíamos hecho.

-¿Cómo se enteró?

-Cuando Malfoy te trajo al castillo. Luego de la gran explosión de magia y energía.

-Mi padre y los demás regresaron al poco tiempo. Primero quisieron asegurarse que no había nadie consciente, ya sabes, de los mortífagos.

-Si Harry, me imaginé. – Dijo sarcástica Ginny, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. – Entonces todo salió como lo planee.

-¿Ese era tu plan?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que, bueno... ¿Sabias que podías hacer eso?

-Lo supuse... lo había estado practicando con Dumbledore. Por su puesto que nunca fue tan poderoso... pero creo que la circunstancia lo requería... – Volvió a decir mirando a Draco, quien había vuelto a mirar por la ventana.

-Gin, será mejor que descanses ¿bien?

-Es verdad, luego hablaremos bien de lo que pasó. – Hermione se acercó y le besó la frente.

-No vemos mas tarde Ginny. – Le dijo Harry. Todos habían salido pero Draco que se quedó con ella.

-¿tu no vas a dejarme descansar? – Le preguntó en tono de broma.

-Si. Descansa. Pero quiero quedarme aquí ¿Te molesta?

-Claro que no Draco. – Ginny miró a todos lados. Efectivamente no había quedado nadie en la enfermería. – Ven acuéstate conmigo aquí... A dormir

-Claro Ginny. ¿Pensabas en otra cosa? – Le burló él acercándose a ella y acostándose en el espacio que ella le había hecho en la cama.

-Nunca pensaría algo así de ti Draco.

-Que bueno. ¿Sabes? Aún necesito aclarar lo que pasó hace rato aquí

-¿Te parece si lo hacemos más tarde? En verdad quiero descansar.

-Claro hazlo – Ginny no tardó ni dos segundos en dormirse. De verdad estaba cansada.

Draco la miraba dormir. Con la respiración tranquila y constante. Tranquila... _como me gusta verte así... en verdad me asustaste mucho con lo de hace rato._ Draco le acarició el cabello y la mejilla. De pronto todos los recuerdos de esa noche le vinieron a la cabeza.

**Flash Back**

-Bien – La tomó de ambas partes del rostro y la besó. Fuerte y apasionadamente. Ella no se quedó atrás con ese beso... _Sé que él es especial, distinto..._ pensaba _pero no puede pasar nada entre nosotros. Aunque no tuviera esta maldición, él es Malfoy y yo Weasley. _Con ese pensamiento se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos estando tan cerca. – Cuando esto termine quiero una plática seria contigo

-Sabes que no la tendrás...

-Me la debes, desde vacaciones.

-Como sea – Ella lo volvió a besar, despacio y dulce. – Ahora – Le dijo....

Draco tomó a Ginny por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta donde estaban los mortífagos. Allí lo reconocieron rápidamente. Mientras que Ginny se quejaba del dolor del brazo.

-Estoy seguro que el Lord está buscando esto – Dijo con la voz más fría y siseante que pudo.

-¿Cómo la capturaste? – Preguntó uno de ellos. Era una mujer

-Simple. Solo le envíe un hechizo de parálisis.

-¿su varita? – Preguntó otro.

-La tengo yo. – Respondió frío Draco.

-Bien Draco. Déjala aquí y vuelve al colegio

-NO... quiero decir, quiero que mi padre sepa que la capturé yo solo.

-Lo sabrá niño. – Le volvió a decir la mujer. Se quitó la máscara dejando ver a la antigua asesina de Sirius.

-Tía Bellatrix.

Ginny miraba disimuladamente el cielo, con aparente rostro de estar sufriendo. Había encontrado la soga solo le quedaba separarse de Draco lo suficiente para lograr atarlos a todos... Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era suficiente con la soga. De seguro la romperían antes de que pudiera amarrarlos. _¿Qué hacer?_ Se preguntó Ginny. Entonces le vino la idea perfecta a la cabeza.

Ginny golpeó la pierna de Draco lo más despacio y disimuladamente posible para que Draco la dejara correr. Y así lo hizo. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar justo de bajo de la cuerda. Los mortífagos salieron tras ella tirando hechizos. Varios de ellos le dieron de pleno en la espalda pero de alguna forma no se detenía.

-Niña tonta ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Huyo estúpido ¿no lo ves? – Ginny se había escondido detrás de una de las grandes piedras y trataba de calcular con respecto a la cuerda. Cuando todos los mortífagos estuvieron en el centro de la plaza, que es donde Ginny los quería salió de su escondite.

-Esperen. No trae su varita. No puede hacernos nada ¿Verdad estúpida?

-tiene razón. No traigo mi varita.

Ginny levantó las manos apuntando el cielo.

-Fíjense, se está rindiendo. – Pero entonces la cuerda se desprendió de su lugar y se encerró alrededor de ellos. Ginny quedó dentro del lugar.

-¿qué diablos sucede?

-No necesito mi varita para enfrentarlos - Dijo Ginny.

Comenzaron a atacarla y ella recibía los hechizos de lleno pero ninguno le haría doblegarse o caer. Seguía manteniendo sus manos en alto hasta que una especie de campo e fuerza se cerró en torno a ellos sobre la soga que se encontraba cerrando un círculo perfecto en el aire.

-Ginny hazlo ahora – Le dijo Remus detrás de ella.

-No.

-Vamos sal de ahí.

-No puedo Sirius – Gritó ella. El poder del campo de fuerza iba en aumento y cada vez se hacía mas difícil distinguir a las personas dentro. Hasta que tomó un color celeste y cubrió absolutamente todo lo que la cuerda rodeaba, incluyéndola a ella.

Entonces un viento frío comenzó a soplar y el silencio invadió le lugar. Los dementores y los gigantes se habían escapado y solo quedaban los chicos completamente sanos, como espectadores del espectáculo que se estaba por presenciar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿ donde está Ginny? – Preguntó Draco al profesor de defensa

-Dentro del campo de energía.

-¿CÓMO? GINNY SAL DE AHÍ. DEBES SALIR

-No te escucha...

-No puede hacer eso.

-¿qué es?

-Ese campo de energía hace que todos los que se encuentran dentro pierdan sus poderes, por u buen tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó Hermione que había escuchado la explicación de Draco

-Pueden ser horas, días, meses... – Dependiendo del grado de absorción.

Ninguno pudo decir una palabra más. Un rayo de luz blanca se filtraba desde el campo de energía. Luego comenzaron a salir miles de pequeñas luces blancas hasta que ese campo de energía, literalmente, explotó. Dentro, Ginny estaba desmayada junto a los mortífagos que ya no poseían varitas, sino que las tenía todas Ginny en su mano.

Draco no esperó a que le dijeran que hacer. Corrió donde Ginny y la levantó arpa llevarla a la enfermería urgente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Draco se despertó en la misma cama de hacía rato. Ginny estaba dormida sobre su pecho y él la abrazaba por la cintura, de forma protectora. Se había quedado dormido al sentir la respiración de ella, tan constante y tranquila. Al saber que ella estaba bien. Pero se despertó de pronto, recordando lo que habían vivido esa madrugada, o mejor dicho, la anterior. Porque Ginny durmió casi veinticuatro horas.

Madame Pomfrey les dijo que no se preocuparan por eso. Que ella necesitaba recuperar toda la energía posible. Toda la energía que había perdido al hacer tal hechizo.

El chico intentó ponerse de pie, acto que le fue difícil de realizar debido a que Ginny estaba prácticamente sobre él. Aún no entendía como había sucedido todo eso, como es que se había obsesionado tanto con ella, con una Weasley. No tenía sentido y aún así la necesitaba cerca de él. Debía admitir que cuando Ginny le contó acerca del hechizo que habían realizado el año anterior, Draco se sintió desilusionado, porque la chica no podía querer a nadie, no le podía corresponder a los sentimientos que había empezado a sentir luego de aquella noche de Halloween.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Allí aún estaban sus cosas, junto a la ropa de Ginny. Suspiró aliviado. La chica no había tenido problemas secundarios con este hechizo. Pero aún no entendía la actitud del profesor _¿Por qué no podemos decirle a nadie que ella despertó? _Pensó_ ¿qué es lo que intenta hacer profesor? _Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Rápidamente Draco se alejó de la cama de Ginny y se sentó en la silla más alejada.

-Joven Malfoy ¿ Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó Dumbledore

-Solo, vine ver como estaba Gi... Virginia, señor.

-¿Le ha dicho a alguien que despertó?

-No, usted dijo que no lo hiciéramos y no le he hecho.

-Bien... me gustaría que se retirara ahora. Pronto ella despertará y...

-¿Profesor? – Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Ginny se encontraba sentada en la cama intentando descifrar la voz que hablaba.

-Mejor los dejo, tengo... tengo cosas que hacer. – Sin más salió el lugar.

-Señorita Weasley. Le traigo dos noticias...una es buena y la otra, pues no tanto.

-Dígame la buena primero.

-Bien. Debo felicitarla por los resultados en sus exámenes. Los EXTASIS, me refiero

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Que le ha ido de maravilla. En especial en pociones. Debo decirle que está oficialmente considerada egresada del establecimiento... – Dumbledore se sentó en la silla que había dejado Draco momentos antes.

-¿Cuál es la mala?

-Pues... que también está oficialmente, en estado de coma.

-¿Coma? No entiendo

-Verá usted... el campo de energía que usted realizó la noche anterior provocó la pérdida total de la magia a todo aquel que se encontraba dentro.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que quiero decir es que los mortífagos a los que usted se enfrentó están totalmente carentes de magia.

-Y eso es...

-Permanente. Definitivamente.

-Wow... un momento ¿yo también?

-No. Milagrosamente usted no perdió su magia, solo... como decirlo... se quedó como dormida.

-¿Dormida?

-Así es. Hay que esperar un cierto tiempo para que vuelva a tener la misma cantidad de magia y que la pueda controlar como antes.

-Ya veo... pero no entiendo ¿Por qué debo estar en estado de coma?

-Voldemort está en su búsqueda... piense que ha dejado a sus mejores seguidores sin una pizca de magia...

-Está furioso.

-Eso me lo ha dicho el señor Potter. Pero no lo dudo... el caso aquí es que usted, es decir, Virginia Weasley, debe desaparecer... no podemos permitir que Voldemort la encuentre y se vengue de usted, o peor aún, con todos sus seres queridos.

-¿Entonces?

-Será trasladada al hospital San Mungo, estará en una habitación reservada y solo podrá atenderla un médico y una enfermera. No tendrá visitas posibles y nadie más que esas dos personas podrán entrar.

-Comprendo ¿ Mi familia?

-Será protegida el doble o el triple si es necesario... no dejaremos que les suceda nada.

-Bien. – El director le sonrió y se encaminó a la salida – Profesor – Le dijo ella.

-¿Si?

-Ginebra Somers

-¿Cómo?

-Me gusta como suena ¿Usted no? – El hombre se detuvo un momento con su mano en la barbilla.

-Me gusta. Y puede apodarse igual... – Luego de eso se volvió a la puerta y se fue de la enfermería dejando a Ginny mirando por la ventana.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho esperando a la gente con la que tenía que hablar. Pronto el lugar se llenó de personas. Afortunadamente el despacho había sido vaciado un poco para que toda la gente pudiera entrar.

Los merodeadores estaban allí con sus respectivas parejas, también los pertenecientes a la orden mas familiarizados con los chicos. El trío de oro también estaba junto con Luna y para sorpresa de todos, lo estaba también Draco Malfoy.

-Bien, creo que ya no hay nadie a quien esperar.

-Albus ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí?

-Eso Alastor es lo que vamos a tratar de inmediato... hay un par de personas que se supone deberían estar aquí. Pero ellos ya están al tanto de todo, así que pasaré a contarles como será a partir de ahora, todo.

-¿A que se refiere con a partir de ahora?

-Es simple James... aquí todos estamos al tanto de lo que sucedió hace unos días, con la señorita Weasley.

-Si, claro que lo sabemos. Una total locura si puedo agregar.

-Gracias Minerva... en fin. Debo comunicarles que, para empezar, aquellas personas, mortífagos, que se encontraban dentro del campo de energía han perdido total e irreversiblemente sus poderes mágicos

-¿Es verdad?

-Efectivamente señorita Granger, por lo tanto, Voldemort estará en busca, o de cacería, para ser más exactos, de la señorita Weasley. A lo que me lleva el siguiente punto a tratar. – Dumbledore, sentado detrás de su escritorio, puso sus manos en su característica forma. Delante de su rostro, juntando las yemas de los dedos. – Todos ustedes están aquí por distintos motivos, algunos – Dijo mirando a los adultos – Por pertenecer a la orden del Fénix, otros – miró a los chicos. – Simplemente por haber entrado a la enfermería cuando no les correspondía.

-No entiendo nada

-Es simple Sirius... Virginia Weasley debe desaparecer del mapa de Voldemort, y no hemos encontrado mejor forma con sus padres que, teniéndola en coma. – Todos se quedaron callados, no entendían nada de lo que Dumbledore hablaba. – Veamos... ¿Cómo les explico mejor?

-¿Lo que trata de decir es que Virginia debe parecer inservible para Voldemort? – Preguntó Draco desde un rincón

-Así es Señor Malfoy... En verdad, la señorita Weasley se había presentado para los EXTASIS... el propósito era viajar a París luego de graduarse y entrenar en la escuela de Aurors allí... sin embargo ella no está en óptimas condiciones para realizarlo aún, pero estoy seguro que ya conocen a la niña...

-Lo hará igual – Finalizó Ron.

-Exactamente... no hay forma de echarla pasa atrás en sus decisiones, así que hemos pensado en...

-Darle asilo ¿ No es así Albus?

-Pues sí. Ella realizará sus estudios y tendrá una vida, por su puesto a plena vigilancia, en París. La directora de la escuela de Aurors fue una antigua colega mía y por así decirlo, partidaria de la orden.

-¿Te refieres a Zoe?

-Esa misma Remus. Ella nos ha ayudado en muchos casos.

-es verdad. – Recordó James. – Entonces ¿tendrá una nueva identidad?

-Así es... Ginebra Somers... lo eligió ella.

-¿cuándo se irá?

-Lo antes posible Harry. – Le explicó Dumbledore. – Debemos comenzar los preparativos para su viaje y una ubicación adecuada... eso se los encargo a ustedes – Le dijo a las pocas personas que estaban, de la orden. – Por otro lado, necesito que ustedes corran la voz que Virginia tuvo que ir a San Mungo. Sirius, te dejo la explicación a sus compañeros. Necesitamos que esto sea real... a partir de ahora, Virginia Weasley no está más con nosotros.

Cuando se fueron todos, solo quedaron los chicos que habían pedido hablar con Dumbledore sin saber que el otro también lo haría.

-Muy bien, ¿hay alguno que desea hablar primero? Porque creo que están todos por el mismo motivo ¿no es así señorita Lovewood?

-Supongo aunque... – Draco la miró y luego se acercó al director.

-Lo veré más tarde profesor. Debemos hablar de un tema en particular. – Luego de eso se retiró para dejar a los demás hablar de sus asuntos.

-Profesor... quiero pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix – Dijo Harry sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

-Yo también profesor – Dijo Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Ustedes?

-Lo mismo. Dijeron Luna y Ron a la vez.

-Bueno, sabrán que para pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix se deber cumplir cierto requisito ¿Verdad?

-Ya hemos terminado la escuela – Dijo Harry. Pero luego se dio cuenta que Luna aún no lo había hecho

-No puedo romper esa regla. Ustedes tres pueden hacerlo pero la señorita Lovewood

-Por favor señor... ha demostrado ser digna de pertenecer a la Orden. Pelea con fuerza y es muy inteligente...

-Se lo pido señor...

-Hagmos una cosa... estarás a prueba por... tres meses. Luego veremos.

-¿Tres meses? Pero las clases terminan en unas dos semanas.

-Entonces parece que la tendré que tener a prueba durante el resto del periodo. Además – Volvió a decir Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – El entrenamiento no ha terminado... deben quedarse en el colegio para entrenar... pueden volver si quieren pero deben avisar si se quedarán o renuncian al entrenamiento

-No se preocupe señor. Verá que podré pertenecer a la Orden tanto como ellos.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana chicos. Y no anden por los pasillos a cualquier hora.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

HE AQUÍ LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS....

LadyVegagracias por los halagos... solo espero que esta parte del capi te guste porque no se si es lo que esperabas... la verdad que a mi me agrada mucho el trío de merodeadores (maten a la rata) pero el fic no es sobre ellos... pero si quieres un adelanto de algo... próximamente subiré un fic sobre Sirius y Remus que estarán muy relacionados con Hermione y Ginny... aún no se como se llamará pero tengo la idea base... verás que ya me he ido del tema inicia... así que gracias nuevamente y espero que hayas disfrutado el fic Cataaquí está aquí está, listo para que lo disfrutes... espero ahora más que antes tu review porque quiero saber que opinas sobre el nuevo futuro de Ginny ¿de acuerdo? Entonces espero que no me mates porfis... un beso gigante amiga y gracias **Luthien**agradezco como siempre tu sinceridad y también me alegro que no se te sean tan cortos ahora... espero que este fic sea de tu agrado y porfis deja tu review es muy importante para saber que opinas de este capi 

**zoe simitis**aquí está el capi epseor que haya sido de tu agrado un saludo grande y deja otro review un beso

**Lil Sonis** creo que nos entendimos jajajjaja aunque no estoy muy segura de este nuevo rumbo de la historia necesito tu opinión ¿me la dejas? Gracias desde ya un beso grande

Hackgracias por los halagos a ti también y por los ánimos porfis cuéntame que tal este capi un beso y hasta la próxima 

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI 14 COMPLETO... SOLO EPSEOR QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPI Y LA NUEVA AVENTURA QUE ESTÁ POR VIVIR GINNY, YA SABEN QUE HACER SI NO LES GUSTA... ESPERO COMO SIEMPRE SUS REVIEWS

IVITA BLACK


	17. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

Todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo estaban en el salón comedor. Vestidos de gala y cenando en pequeñas mesas de cuatro. Esa noche, era la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo año. Los padres de cada alumno estaban allí, para que luego de la cena se haga la mención y entrega de diplomas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la misma mesa junto a Luna. Platicando de cosas triviales y sin sentido. Hasta que Dumbledore se puso de pie para que se quedaran en silencio.

-Queridos alumnos. Estamos aquí esta noche para poder despedir a los alumnos de nuestro último año. – Dumbledore pasó la vista por todos aquellos chicos que a partir de ese día dejarán el colegio. Pero su vista se posó durante unos segundos en el trío y Luna. – Hoy, es el día que todos ustedes han esperado, o quizá no tanto. Para empezar quisiera llamar a la vocera de esta generación de estudiantes... – Se hizo el silencio. – Ella pertenece a la casa de los leones, fiera como le pide su casa, orgullosa de si misma y con toda la fuerza que una persona puede tener... Hermione Jane Granger, pro favor sube al escenario. – Anunció el director. Todos aplaudieron fuertemente, sin embargo en la mesa de Slytherin solo muy pocas personas lo hicieron.

-Gracias profesor – Hermione desplegó un pergamino pequeño donde tenía su discurso. Miró a su alrededor. Todos aquellos rostros que la vieron crecer. – Disculpen – dijo emocionada. – En verdad tenía todo un discurso preparado para la ocasión – volvió a guardar el pergamino – Pero una amiga muy sabia me ha enseñado que las mejores cosas salen del corazón, y eso es lo que voy a hacer... – miró a sus amigos y sonrió. – Estoy segura que todos me conocen bien. Algunos me llaman Herms, otros Hermione, también Granger. En otros casos me llaman sabelotodo y muy a mi pesar también... sangre sucia. – Dijo un poco apenada por la palabra – Pero hoy estoy aquí como estudiante. Simplemente como eso... El director de este colegio, una persona maravillosa, me ha permitido hablar en este momento tan especial para todos nosotros. Y voy a decir lo que realmente pienso... es una verdadera lástima que tengamos que dejar este lugar. Las paredes que nos vieron crecer, que nos escucharon y nos consolaron – Miró a Harry – que tanto nos divirtieron – miró donde la familia Weasley, en especial a los gemelos, que dándose por aludidos se levantaron y realizaron una reverencia, arrancando una carcajada general. – Pero fuera de eso. Considero que este es el lugar más puro que hay sobre todo Inglaterra y aún así, una de las personas más importantes para mí y segura que para muchos de nosotros, no está presente. Ella ha logrado ocupar un lugar en cada uno de los corazones de aquellas personas que la han conocido y es por eso que creo que si no fuera por ella yo no sería la persona que soy ahora. Seguramente no sabrán de qué estoy hablando, pero lo estarán por averiguar pronto. Solo quiero dedicar este momento a mi mejor amiga, Virginia Weasley, que descansa en su sueño eterno.

No hubo dudas al respecto. Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes allí en el salón comedor se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al discurso de Hermione y a Ginny que estaba con ellos de corazón.

-Pero también quiero agradecerles a ustedes. Este aplauso que dan se lo merecen, nos lo merecemos todos, por haber finalizado esta etapa de nuestras vidas de tan hermosa manera.

-Como la señorita Granger acabó de explicar de alguna forma. Antes de comenzar con las entregas de los diplomas quiero entrega las menciones a aquellas personas que por decisión de los profesores, se han ganado. ¿Profesora McGonagall?

La mujer se acercó con una bandeja con unas cuantas medallas.

-En primer lugar. Se dará una medalla a aquella persona, reconocida por los jefes de las casas como verdaderos representantes de las mismas... – La profesora Sprout subió al escenario

-Gracias profesor. Como jefa de casa de Ravenclaw, tengo el honor de premiar como representante ideal a Padma Patil – todos aplaudieron en especial su hermana, perteneciente a Grinffindor. La chica subió al escenario y recibió de las propias manos de la jefa de su casa la medalla de oro. Luego la profesora descendió del lugar par darle el momento al profesor Fliwick, quien necesitó de un banco para que lo pudieran ver.

-Yo, como jefe de la casa de Hufflepuf, quiero darle esta mención al caballero Earny McMillan – De vuelta se escucharon los aplausos y el chico subió a buscar su premio. Luego tuvo el turno el profesor Snape.

-Como Jefe de la casa de Slytherin, las serpientes, me corresponde entregarle el premio al señor Draco Malfoy – Los aplausos se escucharon apagados y sin ganas. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

-Finalmente, llegó mi turno... todos ya saben que soy la jefa de la casa de Grinffindor, y quiero decir que este premio estuvo disputado por tres personas... – La mirada directamente se posó en los chicos. – Luego de hablarlo con el director y con mis pares y por su puesto mis queridos alumnos, llegué a la conclusión que los tres merecen el premio ya que han demostrado una fuerza, una valentía y un orgullo digno de los leones de Grinffindor... – La profesora tomó las tres medallas. – Ronald Weasley. – Dijo primero. El chico se acercó avergonzado y con el rostro tan colorado como su cabello. – Bien merecido te lo tienes Ronald... por tu mente en frió en cada momento. – El chico sonrió

-Gracias profesora – Le dijo tímidamente.

-Hermione Granger... por la suma inteligencia demostrada en infinitas situaciones – La chica tan tímida como su novio subió al escenario

-Muchas gracias profesora

-Y por último pero no menos importante... elegido por sus pares, Harry Potter... por no demostrar flaquezas ante las circunstancias más difíciles, por proteger a sus seres queridos y no tanto, por sobre todas las cosas... y por enfrentarse a las situaciones más difíciles y salir ileso de todas ellas... Harry Potter

El chico con el rostro tan colorado como le era posible subió al escenario a recibir el premio, todos los presentes aplaudían de pie y Lily no hacía más que llorar por la felicidad de tener un hijo como Harry. Pero Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bien. Felicitaciones a todos por los premios... ahora llegó la hora de la entrega de los diplomas. – Mientras iba nombrando a los alumnos se escuchaban aplausos. El orden de entrega fue igual al orden de llegada el primer año cuando se colocaron el sombrero seleccionador. – Ahora que todos tienen sus premios, creo que debo hacer la mención de otro premio, en realidad. Y para recibirlo necesitaría que viniera Ronald Weasley... – El chico subió intentando saber de qué se trataba el premio. Hasta Dumbledore, con el chico arriba les explicó a todos acerca de esto. – Como bien dijo la señorita Weasley, hay que mencionar a una alumna de este colegio que ha dado de ella todo y más. Lamentamos que Virginia Weasley no esté con nosotros aquí para celebrar... Ronald Weasley, como su hermano más próximo y más querido pro ella, quiero que recibas esta medalla, al valor – Le colocó la medalla – Y este diploma de finalización de curso... porque aunque nadie lo supo. Ella cursó su séptimo año paralelo a este. Y se ha graduado con el segundo mejor promedio de la generación. – Le entregó el diploma y Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que limpiarse una lágrima traviesa que había salido de su ojo. Sonrió con orgullo de ser el hermano de Ginny y bajó del escenario.

Luego de esto, hubo un hermoso baile y todos la pasaron muy bien... para terminar con una despedida de los chicos de Sexto. Al día siguiente los chicos de séptimo se retiraron a sus casas. Pero antes de hacerlo, la enfermería tuvo una visita nocturna.

* * *

-Ginny – Se escuchó una voz cerca de la cama

-¿Quién... Draco? – Dijo ella al voltear y ver al rubio vestido de gala.

-Solo vine a felicitarte y, saludarte. Mañana nos vamos del colegio...

-que bueno – Dijo ella triste. – también me voy.

-Si, lo sé.

Ginny se le quedó mirando _es ahora o nunca _pensó ella

-Draco – El chico la miró y ella se puso de pie para acercarse a él.

-Tranquila. No te esfuerces

-Tengo que decirte algo... antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué es?

-Creo... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. – Pero el esfuerzo de Ginny fue mucho y se desmayó en los brazos de Draco. Él la recostó en la cama y le besó en los labios.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Ginny. Sé feliz. – Le dijo, acomodándole unos mechones colorados, y dejando la enfermería sola como había estado.

* * *

& & & & **Dos años después** & & & &

Una chica de dieciocho años caminaba por los pasillos de la institución. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes medio grisáceos. Un cuerpo que hacía que más de uno se le quedara mirando y una simpatía que brillaba en cualquier lugar del edificio.

Llevaba unos cuantos libros recién salidos de la biblioteca y tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en algún lugar.

-Hey, Somers – Se escuchó por detrás de ella a unos cuantos metros, la voz de un hombre que venía corriendo. Tenía un hermosos acento francés y era muy carismático. De cabello negro y ojos verdes pantano. Tenía veintiún años pero parecía más joven.

-Gino, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Solo te vi y decidí ayudarte ¿Por qué llevas tantos libros?

-Madame Zoe me los ha pedido. Quiere que la ayude a revisar unos hechizos...

-¿Tu? – El chico soltó una carcajada

-¿qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que en los dos años que llevas aquí, nunca te he visto hacer un hechizo de magia.

-Gracioso.

-De veras. Siempre estás con libros pero nunca te he visto usar la varita.

-Es que, preferí rendir primero lo teórico. Tu sabes. Este año estaré con lo práctico.

-Ya veo... pero ¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Claro... lo estoy haciendo ¿no?

-Si, pero, Madame Zoe es como un poco estructurada.

-olvídate de ella.... oh, mira... Giselle te busca

-¿Qué donde? – Dijo el chico desesperado.

-Esta doblando la esquina y...

-¡¡Gino!! – Gritó una voz aguda desde la esquina del pasillo

-JA, nunca falla.

-Eres una bruja

-Con honores Gino. No olvides eso.

-Ja Ja – Río sarcástico - ¿qué quieres Bernard? Estoy ocupado.

-es que quería ver si podías ayudarme a estudiar con las pociones avanzadas... – dijo mirando con desprecio a la chica.

-En realidad estoy ocupado con Somers ¿sabes?

-Oh, - El odio creció

-Vamos Gino... la puerta de Madame Zoe está allí. Ve con Giselle...

-Bernard para ti.

-bien Giselle. Adiós Gino

-Adelante – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer de no más de cincuenta años. De baja estatura, cabello algo canoso y ojos grises oscuros. Tenía una sonrisa que deslumbraba y una alegría que solo se equiparaba con la exigencia.

El lugar era una oficina redonda, muy parecida al a Dumbledore, sin los miles de artefactos extraños que él tenía. Tenía un armario con puertas de vidrio donde estaban cientos de pequeñas estatuillas de porcelana que simulaban ser personitas de diferentes países. En otro armario con unos cuantos cajones con letras, que Somers pensó serían los expedientes de todos los alumnos.

Había un ventanal muy grande con un balcón que daba a la calle parisina donde había un grupo de personas que tocaban una hermosa melodía e inundaba la oficina. Cerca del ventanal, un par de sillones muy cómodos y una mesa de vidrio. En el centro de la oficina redonda estaba el perfectamente ordenado escritorio de Madame Zoe. También de vidrio. Con un florero con una sola rosa roja. Un pequeño librero en forma de tigre de bengala y un posa-plumas junto a un tintero, ambos de oro.

-Permiso Madame Zoe... he venido con los libros que me ha pedido

-Claro, claro. Adelante pasa y ponte cómoda... enseguida pediré que traigan un té, o prefieres café...

-No, un té estaría bien, gracias

-Perfecto... entonces. ¿me dijiste que conseguiste todos los libros?

-Así es... me ha costado un poco. Pero los traigo todos. Mademoiselle Julie, apenas me dejó sacarlos... tuve que insistir demasiado.

-No te preocupes... pero bueno. – madame Zoe dejó de hablar porque en ese instante llegó un elfo para preguntar si necesitaban algo. Luego de decirle que trajera dos té y un plato con galletas el elfo se esfumó y a los pocos instantes la mesa cerca de los sillones estaba cubierta con lo pedido por la directora del lugar – Como iba diciendo... – La mujer sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. - ¿Cómo te va con todo?

-Bien. Creí que sería más difícil pero lo llevo muy bien. Gracias...

-Me alegro mucho... – La mujer sirvió el té y le hizo señas a la chica para que se acercara. – Tuve noticias de Albus, mi niña.

-¿De verdad? ¿ Como están todos?

-Muy ocupados por lo que pudo decirme... hay ataques muy fuertes en Inglaterra... y son muy pocos los miembros de la Orden para detenerlos... – Ginny bajó la cabeza. – Pero te tengo una noticia muy buena – A la chica se le iluminó el rostro. – Niña, no creo que sea lo que esperas pero creo de todos modos que es muy buena.

-¿qué es madame Zoe?

-Han cambiado al ministro de la magia... Es el señor Potter ahora.

-¿Harry?

-No, niña... – Rió la mujer – su padre. James Potter.

-Oh, valla – Se alegró también por James. De veras se lo merecía

-Y tu padre ha sido promovido

-¿De veras?

-Así es... está encargado de ayudar al nuevo ministro

-Valla. Que bueno por él... me encantaría felicitarlo.

-no puedes, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti.

-Muchas gracias...

-Bien. Ahora a trabajar. ¿estudiaste los hechizos?

-Me los sé de memoria... muchos de ellos podía hacerlos en el colegio.

-Eso es bueno. Solo debes de practicar.

-Si.

-Bien, necesito que me ayudes a elegir los hechizos de estos libros...

-Son muy poderosos ¿para que es?

-Para poder cambiarlos y conseguir un contra hechizo para algunos de ellos?

-Muy bien... lo haré.

* * *

La chica llegó a su dormitorio hora y media después. Estaba realmente agotada y esa noche tenía que trabajar. Se fue dar un baño de lo más relajante... aún tenía algo que le recordaba aquel incidente, aquella noche... cerró los ojos y vio la escena. Instintivamente se tocó la espalda. Si pequeña pero profunda cicatriz que la enfermera de la escuela no pudo hacer desaparecer.

Al salir del baño cubierta con una toalla se dirigió al armario, pero su vista se topó con algo más. Una pequeña cajita abierta y en ella una cadena de oro con un dije. Una D en oro también adornada con una especia de enredadera pequeña de plata. Ella se acercó al dije y lo tomó entre sus manos. Se miró al espejo y se lo colocó en el cuello. Luego así, se cambió y se dirigió a su trabajo.

-Llegas tarde Ginebra... – dijo un hombre en la puerta del trabajo. Era un bar muy prestigioso en el mundo muggle. Había cena y show y luego se hacía una disco. Ginny era parte del Show. Cantaba para la hora de cena y a veces hacía una que otra presentación para cuando era la hora de la disco.

Hoy tenía que hacer un show especial. Era vísperas de año nuevo y debía hacer lo mejor para poder lograr un aumento.

-Lo siento Jack – Ella se acercó y besó la mejilla del chico de no más de veinticinco años. Bastante corpulento y de mirada traviesa. – No volverá a pasara... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

-tienes – El chico miró el reloj – Media hora para cambiarte.

-Ok. Tengo un rato para tomar algo. – Nos vemos dentro.

Ella se cambió el jean y la remera por un vestido largo de color negro, ajustado. Su cabello recogido en un perfecto rodete y se acercó al barman para una copa

-Hola Linda ¿como estás?

-Bien Sean ¿Me das un "whisky on the rocks"?

-Claro princesa... oye ¿qué cantarás hoy?

-No sé. Pensaba en algo romántico

-¿romántico? Buena idea... más si esta media noche es año nuevo

-Si ¿qué bueno no? Ellos aquí de fiesta y nosotros trabajando... que divertido – Dijo ella tomando un poco del líquido

-Si, la vida es así de injusta... que te diviertas

-Si, igual tú. – Ginny se despidió del barman y se encaminó al escenario. Allí una chica le entregó una lista larga de canciones caraoke para que ella escogiera

-Gigi... quiero la diez, cinco, trece y veinticuatro... luego te diré las otras para luego de media noche

-Wi, Mademoiselle Ginebra.

Todas las luces se apagaron y solo se iluminó el escenario con ella en él.

-Buenas noches a todos... espero que la estén asando de maravilla, tengo el placer de cantar para ustedes, espero que les agrade... – Ginny recibió un caluroso aplauso del público y le dio señal a Gigi par que ponga la primera canción.

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search your heart - search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more _

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

Ginny cantaba con sentimiento. En verdad le encantaba esa canción. Y al parecer al público también porque había unas cuantas parejas que estaban bailando cerca del escenario.

_Look into your heart - you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am - take my life _

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice _

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

Podía sentir la canción en su cuerpo, en su alma. Era como si de ella saliera la música en sí y no solo la letra de la canción.

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way _

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

Ella sabía que esa canción tenía dedicatoria. Tenía protagonistas, como todas las que había cantado. Era simple. Cada canción que elegía tenía algún significado en su vida y esta especialmente, y todas las que esta noche cantaría tenía uno especial, una persona, y no cualquier persona, Draco Malfoy.

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

Ginny divisó a alguien del público que le llamó la atención. Estaba en la barra de espaldas con los codos en ella y un baso con Whisky. Venía vestido de negro, completamente, camisa y pantalón lo que hacía que resaltara bastante su piel blanca y su cabellera platinada. El chico de no más de veinte años levantó el vaso en forma de saludo... Ginny sonrió.

Se acercó a Gigi y le pidió que cambiar la canción a la nueve. Así le hizo señas a su espectador favorito que la canción era para él.

_When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after _

_all this time, you're still the one I love.) _

_Looks like we made it _

_Look how far we've come my baby _

_We mighta took the long way _

_We knew we'd get there someday _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it" _

_But just look at us holding on _

_We're still together still going strong _

Ginny cantaba con más ganas, con el corazón y el alma. Mientras que el chico seguía en su lugar escuchando atentamente la canción.

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one I run to _

_The one that I belong to _

_You're still the one I want for life _

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one that I love _

_The only one I dream of _

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Sentía realmente lo que cantaba... sabía que él la estaba escuchando, y eso le hacía sentirse muy bien

_Ain't nothin' better _

_We beat the odds together _

_I'm glad we didn't listen _

_Look at what we would be missin' _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it" _

_But just look at us holding on _

_We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one I run to _

_The one that I belong to _

_You're still the one I want for life _

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one that I love _

_The only one I dream of _

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one I run to _

_The one that I belong to _

_You're still the one I want for life _

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one that I love _

_The only one I dream of _

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Cuando finalizó la canción saludó al público que la recibía con lindo aplauso, en especial aquel muchacho que sonría de lado. Pero sonreía de verdad.

Terminó con el repertorio y se despidió del público hasta dentro de un rato. Así se encaminó a la barra. donde aún estaba él

-Sean.Estaré en el cuarto...

-Bien. ¿quieres algo?

-Si. Una botella de champagne.

-¿Para que?

-Para tomar Sean ¿me la entregas?

-Claro Linda – Ante esa expresión el muchacho de la barra se estremeció. Ella sonrió de lado y con la pierna lo rozó.

-Gracias Sean... vengo al rato

-Claro.

Ginny caminó segura hasta su cuarto y dejó la puerta entre abierta. Colocó la botella en una mesa y puso dos copas cerca. Al instante escuchó la puerta cerrarse y trabarse. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la misma persona que estaba en la barra. Camisa y pantalón negro. Piel blanca, cabello platinado... y ojos grises.

-Creo que hay algo que tienes, que es mío

-¿de veras señor?

-Si. – Le dijo al acercarse a ella peligrosamente

-¿Y que le hace suponer eso?

-Pues el que lo lleves puesto

-¿El vestido? lo compre

-No, el pendiente

-Ah. Peus se equivoca... es de mi novio... él me lo ha regalado.

¿De verdad? – Finalmente había llegado a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura... – Te extrañé

-También yo...

-Es que... no puedo olvidar tu aroma, ni tu piel

-Lo sé. También me pasa... – Ginny besó apasionadamente a Draco. Era un beso salvaje, vigoroso, apasionado, prohibido.

-Dios... cuanto necesitaba esto – Se sentó en uno de los asientos y la sentó a ella en su regazo - ¿Me extrañaste?

-No te das una idea, cielo. – Se volvieron a besar tanto o más que la vez anterior.

Draco y Ginny debían verse en secreto. Se suponía que él estaba estudiando para sanador y ella, bueno... ella estaba en coma supuestamente. Además que ella era de la orden y él... bueno, él era parte de las tropas de Voldemort, o al menos en apariencia porque era espía de la orden como su padrino.

Se besaban con pasión contenida. Con esa que habían guardado desde la última vez que se vieron... que fue en la reunión de la orden hacía cinco meses ya.

Draco acostó a Ginny en el sillón pequeño del lugar y comenzó a sacarle el vestido. Con cuidado.

* * *

Ginny salió del cuarto faltando solo cinco minutos para las doce. Tenía el cabello suelto ahora y se arreglaba el vestido con las manos. Draco estaba con los primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados y sonreía ante la cara colorada de su Weasley.

-Gin... tengo que decirte algo. – Le dijo él acercándose al oído de ella.

-¿qué es?

-Me enviaron a... tengo que irme de la ciudad...

-¿cómo?

-órdenes de voldemort.

-Tendríamos que haberlo matado

-Espera, no estés mal.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Por eso viniste hoy ¿verdad?

-Ginny

-Dime ¿es para despedirte?

-Si – Dijo bajando al cabeza. – No podía irme sin antes...

-Basta. Ya no quiero escucharte ¿oíste? vete y ... – Pero sus lágrimas fueron más fuertes y no pudo contenerlas más.

-No. Lo último que quiero es verte así Ginny. Cielo, amor.

-Es que... vas a la perdición Draco... tengo un mal presentimiento..

-Albus también me lo dijo. Pero no puedo decirles que o.

-Diles que tienes un examen

-Estoy en el mejor lugar Gin. Si me retracto ahora dudarán de mi lealtad

-Y si te vas... puede que no vuelvas

-Claro que volveré. Es una promesa.. y la palabra de un Malfoy vale muchísimo ¿no es así?

-Si – Dijo en voz baja

-Ginny, te amo y no voy a dejar que pase nada malo contigo, o conmigo o con nadie.

-Solo quiero que dejes de hacerte tanto el héroe y regreses a mí

-Eso no hay que prometerlo... no hace falta ni decirlo... estaré contigo lo antes posible.

-¿dónde vas?

-a Rusia – Ginny se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-Te amo. – Le sonrió para luego agregar - ¿me traes algo?

-Materialista

-bueno, me han enseñado bien ¿no crees?

-Ja. – él le dio otro beso igual al de ella y se alejó.

Cuando él hubo desaparecido Ginny se sentó en la barra a esperar el año nuevo más solitario que había visto nunca. Pero entonces Sean le interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Oye Linda... te llegó esto para ti, cuando estabas... en el cuarto.

-Gracias, metiche. – Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Ginny leyó la carta que le entregó Sean y se puso blanca... fue a su cuarto y no tardó ni cinco minutos en cambiarse.

-Ginebra ¿donde vas? Jack se enfadará.

-Si dice algo... déjalo. Solo dile que recibí una carta de mi casa. Me necesitan.

-Claro. – y vio como Ginny salía corriendo a la escuela de aurors.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

BUENO AHORA A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS GRACIAS A TODOS....

**LadyVega **jajaj ya vez que no los he separado del todo ¿verdad que me he portado bien? Espero que te haya gustado y como ves ya he subido el fic del que te hable... espero que lo leas también... un beso gigante 

**lara-lm **gracias por el comentario... espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Un eso grande

**Luthien **bueno ya ves que Ginny canta en un bar muggle, la verdad que la degradé un poco, pero ahora empieza la aventura de Ginny y la de Draco también. Veremos que les depara el destino jajajja saludos y un beso grande 

**Hack **creo que he tomado parte de tu idea ¿no? No se fue exactamente con ella pero se ven un beso grande y espero que te haya gustado el capi

**zoe simitis **puedo decir que ese nombre me agrada mucho ,y es una gran casualidad que sea e mismo nombre... por otro lado, Draco SI se unió a la orden ¡¡¡Siii!!! Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutes del fic un saludo grande

**Lil Sonis **me alegro que te haya gustado el giro de la historia... la verdad es que la iba a terminar en uno o dos capis mas, pero después se me ocurrió esto... prometo no hacerla tan pesada, o al menos intentarlo... un beso grande 

**Cata **gracias por los alientos y suspiros jajaja... hasta ahora iba a dejar que Draco se quedara con ginny sin preocupaciones pero después dije NO él tiene que pelear por su amor... así que veamos que surge de esta cabeza rara que tengo jajja un saludo grande... ah y gracias por no matarme

NO TENGO OTRA COSA QUE DECIR ADEMÁS DE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y POR LOS REVIEWS MARAVILLOSOS... NOS VEREMOS PRONTO

FELICES FIESTA A TODOS... YA SABEN, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA

IVITA BLACK


	18. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16 

Ginny corría por los pasillos de la escuela, debía encontrar a madame Zoe para que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina y golpeó para pedir permiso. Rápidamente escuchó el 'adelante' de la mujer y pasó.

Fue extraño encontrarse con lo que vio Ginny en ese instante. Allí estaban Gino L'Puen y Giselle Bernard acompañados de otras personas que definitivamente ellos no conocían.

-Somers ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Gino al verla entrar

-Recibí una carta Madame Zoe

-Es verdad. Pero por favor entra y cierra la puerta.

-Creí que solo vendrían personas calificadas a esto.

-por favor Bernard no comiences ¿quieres?

-antes que nada, quiero que conozcan a los nuevos integrantes del cuerpo de aurores de Inglaterra. Nuestro trabajo es ayudarles en lo que sea necesario. – Zoe se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. – Ellos son Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna lovegood y Harry Potter. – Ante la mención de la última persona los dos franceses se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-mucho gusto – Dijo Ginny sin hacerse la interesante.

-Ellos son Gino L'Puen, Giselle Bernard y Ginebra Somers.

-Un placer. – Continuó Harry sin apartar la vista de Ginny. _Una gran actriz sin duda_

-¿Es usted Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió? – Preguntó coqueta Giselle jugando con un mechón de su platinado cabello.

-Eh... – Harry no sabía que decir. Tenía la ilusión que después de tanto años se habrían olvidado de ese estúpido título que le dieron

-Giselle, ¿conoces acaso otro Harry Potter? – Dijo cansinamente Ginny. – Además es frustrante y agotador que estén llamándote así, ¿Por qué no terminas ese acto patético de tu pobre persona y lo dejas en paz? – Todos la miraban con asombro, pero Giselle la fulminó con la mirada. Ginny se sentó como si nada en aquel sillón, que daba a la ventana abierta y cruzando las piernas miró hacia fuera.

-bien – dijo madame Zoe. Mirando a todo el mundo sin saber exactamente que decir. Por otro lado los presentes ingleses sonrieron al recordar el temperamento de su amiga y familia. – Creo que debemos comenzar. Como he dicho antes. Estas personas son enviadas desde el Ministerio de Inglaterra, por el mismo ministro. Me han confirmado la actividad ilegal de magia por la ciudad de Londres y han venido a pedir ayuda... ustedes tres irán con ellos a Londres a ayudar en lo que sea necesario

-Disculpe madame Zoe. Pero, creo que sería mejor que llevaran a aurors calificados y... diplomados – Dijo Giselle con un evidente tono de resentimiento en la voz.

-Eso estoy haciendo Bernard. Tu, L'Puen y Somers son los mejores Aurors de la academia.

-Que sea uno de los mejores noquiere decir que pueda ir. Aún le faltan dos años de estudios.

-¿por qué no te interesas más en el criadero de nada que tienes en el cerebro? – Le dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia. – Ya me están cansando tus endiablados celos ¿sabes?

-Somers – Le pidió Gino.

-No Gino. Esto debe de saberlo.

-¿qué cosa?

-Estoy haciendo mi tesis en magia avanzada y hechizos antiguos. He terminado con la carrera de Aurors hace un año.

-¿un año?- Eso es imposible.

-No lo es. Yo misma la evalué. – Se metió madame Zoe. – y Ahora que todo está aclarado... vallan a hacer las maletas con lo necesario. Se irán esta tarde.

-Si señora – Le dijo Gino. Cuando se hubieron retirado ellos tres de la oficina de la directora de la escuela. Gino habló. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? Tu me dijiste que estabas estudiando por separado.

-No podría decirte que tardé en hacer en un año, lo que los demás hacen en tres o cuatro. ¿Me disculpas Gino? Me iré a hacer la maleta.

Cuando Ginny entró a la habitación se encargó de tomar lo necesario. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en Londres, en su país natal. Con su gente... una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla... estaba segura que esto tenía algo que ver con la Orden, como que se llamaba Virginia Weasley... ese comentario le dio gracia. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de usar ese nombre. Que no estaba con su familia. Se había hecho pasar por una hija de Muggles huérfana. Eso era lo más cómico, nada de lo que había dicho era verdad. Su nombre, su historia. Si Gino y Giselle se enteraran de seguro tendrían ganas de matarse.

La historia de lo que había hecho Virginia Weasley había llegado a todos los rincones, y por supuesto Francia no fue la excepción. La anécdota se contaba como un mito, un "se dice" pero como la protagonista estaba "casi" muerta en el hospital San Mungo, no podían confirmar la historia, aunque había muchos testigos en ella, como los tres merodeadores, Harry y los demás y por su puesto los tantos mortífagos que quedaron sin magia definitivamente.

Al salir de su cuarto con su valija y su mochila de mano, se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela. Allí, los cuatro ingleses y los dos franceses la esperaban. Al verla llegar Harry se apresuró. Era verdad que Harry había sentido algo por Ginny cuando estaban en la escuela, pero nunca había dicho nada y cuando ella se fue a Francia, no vio a nadie más. Pero sí se enteró de la separación de Luna y Harry. La misma Luna se lo contó por carta, diciendo que Harry estaba confundido y que le había dado un tiempo para que se restablezca. Pero Luna bien sabía que esto de volver a ver a Ginny no le iba a hacer bien a Harry y no se equivocó. Harry tenía demasiada atención con la supuesta y desconocida Somers. Hasta que Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él para decirle que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, así que Harry le entregó la maleta de Ginny a Ron yél tomó la de Giselle, quien se quedó muy contenta y sintiendo que había ganado a Ginny en algo.

-Tomaremos el tren rápido. Viajaremos como muggles ¿Claro? – Dijo Harry. Gino no tenía buena espina con ese Potter. Era un famoso muchacho, pero él tenía dos años mas que Harry y no quería dejarse mandar por un niño.

-bien – Le soltó Gino de mala gana.

* * *

Se subieron al tren rápido y se sentaron en un compartimento. Luego de un tiempo, llegó una mujer de no más de treinta años con el cabello algo azulado y ojos verdes. Se sentó con ellos y cuando Gino y Giselle le iban a decir que era un compartimento privado la mujer habló.

-tienen el paquete – dijo, sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Si – Respondió Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro.

-A king's Corss, de allí al colegio. No se tarden mucho. A las dos mil cien horas se los espera con el banquete. No se olviden de llevar los regalos. – Dijo y se puso de pie nuevamente. Pero se detuvo – Hay dos aves en el sector comedor, no saquen las semillas – Dijo simplemente y se volvió a ir.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa? – Preguntó Giselle. Pero todos la vieron con cara de "estúpida cállate" menos Gino que estaba en las mismas que ella.

-¿Hay dos aves? Diablos – Dijo Ginny preocupada – ¿Serán las gordas codornices? – Preguntó Ginny con una linda sonrisa que deslumbró a Harry y a Gino

-No lo dudo. Hace poco estuvieron en la jaula, pero supongo que el cóndor los sacó. – Respondió Luna.

-Genial. Quiero alimentar al Cóndor. – Dijo Ginny y volvió a ver por la ventana.

-Ahora ¿pueden explicarse?

-¿podrían ser tan amables de seguirnos y no decir nada? Esto es muy arriesgado para que lo estén arruinando unos tontos franceses – Dijo Ron harto de esos dos

-Ronald. No digas esas cosas – Dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada de aquel interesante libro.

-¿Ya te has cansado de corregirlo? – Preguntó divertido Harry.

-nunca creí que te cansarías.

-Yo tampoco, pero a veces me puede más de lo que crees – Ron sonrió orgullosos de que por primera vez le haya ganado su novia y la abrazó por los hombros y le besó la comisura del labio.

* * *

Había pasado ya un par de horas de viaje y no había sucedido nada extraño o fuera de lo normal. Hermione se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Ron y él la abrazaba por la cintura. Luna leía un ejemplar del Quisquilloso muy entretenida y el resto hacía absolutamente nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Comenzó Gino a Harry, con algo de resentimiento.

-Claro – Dijo sin ningún problema. A decir verdad, tanto Gino como Giselle, siempre creyeron que el famoso Harry Potter sería engreído y muy pedante como siempre habían dicho en El Profeta o como había declarado más de una vez el antiguo Ministro de Inglaterra.

-Este... ¿Tu estudiaste en Hogwarts?

-Pues sí. – Dijo serio. Ginny que estaba mirando por la ventana prestó atención a la conversación pero no despegó la mirada del paisaje.

-Ya veo... – Gino se quedó en silencio y Harry volvió a sonreír

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – Preguntó tranquilo.

-Este... – Gino se puso colorado y Giselle levantó la vsta para prestar atención a la conversación. – Solo si... es que.

-Adelante

-Han llegado los rumores a la escuela de aurors que una niña de Hogwarts pudo quitarle permanentemente los poderes mágicos a un grupo de mortífagos y yo, quería saber...

-¿Si es verdad?

-Pues, sí.

-Sí. es verdad. – Harry miró a Ginny y luego a Ron. – Era la hermana de Ronald. – Dijo señalando con un gesto de cabeza al muchacho que se había quedado dormido hacía unos instantes.

-Ahh... – Gino miró a Ron y luego a Harry – Y... ¿Cómo fue?

-A decir verdad, no se exactamente... fui uno de los pocos espectadores, y además llegué tarde. Pero lo que pude ver fue un gran campo de fuerza azul celeste que cubría el lugar donde estaba ella y los mortífagos... creo que eran quince... si no me equivoco... – Harry levantó la vista a Luna. – Loony – La llamó. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-¿dime?

-¿Cuantos eran los mortífagos? – Él miró a Gino un instante para añadir antes que ella contestara – ella siempre recuerda esos detalles.

-Pues eran quince. Lo recuerdo bien. – Luego volvió la vista a la página de la revista

-Ya vez. Quince. Pero lo que puedo asegurarte es que eran unos de los menos importantes. Salvo por dos o tres.

-Ya veo.

Otra vez el silencio. Pero no tardó mucho en cambiar el hambiente. Una hora más tarde, el tren estaba disminuyendo la marcha y Luna se encargó de despertar a los dos tórtolos. Cuando todos estaban listos. Harry le entregó a Ginny una capa... pero no era cualquiera, era l capa de invisibilidad de James Potter

Cuando bajaron del tren Harry le dijo a Ginny que se tomara de

Luna y que caminaran normalmente. Para cuando dejaron la estación y llegaron a la de King's Cross casi era de noche. Todos se encontraban en la parte muggle de la estación y Gino preguntó

-¿Dónde debemos ir ahora?

-Por aquí. Hermione, Ron... lleven a L' Puen. Yo llevaré a Bernard... Loony

-Sí Harry, yo el paquete. – Rió ante la expresión y luego se quejó por el pellizcón de Ginny

-bien andando – dijo Hermione quien tomó a Gino del brazo y lo acercó a la pared.

* * *

Para las ocho y media el tren llegaba a Hogsmade. Ambos franceses estaban sorprendidos por el viaje. Esta vez el tren había ido mucho más rápido que las veces anteriores.

-Harry ¿por qué tanto protocolo?

-Hogsmade es vigilado por los secuaces de voldemort. Vengan rápido a las Tres Escobas – No tardaron ni dos minutos en llagar puesto que era el lugar más cerca de la estación.

-buenas noches Rosmerta – Dijo Hermione

-Buenas noches muchachos – Ron se acercó a ella y Rosmerta miró de mala gana a los dos franceses pero le asintió a Ron y este volvió con e grupo.

-Se puede ir ahora, no hay nadie. – Dijo.

Los cuatro guiaron a los demás a uno de los cuartos que había allí. Dentro una chimenea y junto a ella un balde con polvos flu.

-Me dijo que podíamos usarlo, pero está conectado directamente a la cocina del colegio

-Perfecto. De seguro tienen hambre. Podremos decirle a los elfos que nos den algo de comer.

-Siempre pensando en comida Ronnie – Dijo Hermione

-por su puesto. Pero cuando tengo tiempo pienso en ti

-muy chistoso

Pronto estaban dentro de la cocina comiendo algo delicioso. Pero entonces un elfo se acercó a ellos

-Joven Harry ¿cómo esta?

-hola Dobby ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Muy bien señor Harry. Señorita Luna, Señorita Hermione, Joven Ronald... – Pero se quedó mirando a los otros tres – me temo que Dobby no conoce a los señores, Joven Harry

-Oh, tienes razón. Ella es Giselle Bernard, él Gino L'Puen y ella es Ginevra Somers.

-No señor Harry. Dobby lamenta contradecirlo pero ella es Virginia Weasley – todos se quedaron mudos, en especial Ginny que no se había percatado nunca de los buenos que son los elfos para darse cuenta de las cosas. Pero antes que alguien volviera a hablar la misma bruja del tren apareció en las cocinas.

Todos salieron pero se quedó Ginny.

-Dobby. Soy yo. Es verdad... –Le susurró Ginny

-Dobby lo sabía, la señorita no se pudo haber quedado así dormida para siempre...

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Será nuestro secreto

-Claro señorita... ¿Ginevra? ¿Dobby puede llamarla así?

-Claro que sí.

-Dobby no defrauda nunca a su amo.

-Yo no soy tu amo – Le sonrió Ginny saliendo de la cocina

-Claro que sí ustedes lo son. Dobby lo sabe.

* * *

-Por favor entren al salón. – Le dijo la bruja

-Gracias – Le contestó Gino quien le sigió Giselle.

-¿Cómo está todo Harry?

-Bien Tonks ¿Y Remus?

-Dentro. La verdad es que está ansioso de volverlos a ver. En especial Sirius que quiere ver a Ginny nuevamente.

-Si. Me imagino lo que la debe haber extrañando.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Había gente adulta y no tanto. Hasta había chicos de la edad de Ginny. Gino y Giselle estaban sorprendidos de verdad. No sabían que habría tanta gente joven en el ejército de Aurors

-Por favor. Tomen todos asientos. – Dijo Dumbledore. Las mesas que hasta hacía minutos habían sido cuatro largas donde estaban los alumnos del colegio que se quedaron para las fiestas, ahora había un grande y larga en forma de "U"

-Esto me recuerda a hace dos años ¿verdad? – Le dijo Ron a Harry quien sonrió.

-muy bien. Ya que estamos todos. Quiero presentarles a tres de los mejores aurors de Francia... – Los recién llegados se pusieron de pie. – Ellos son Giselle Bernard, Gino L'Puen y... – Dumbledore sonrió a Ginny como abuelo que ve a su nieta después de tanto – Ginevra Somers. – Todos los presentes aplaudieron a los recién llegados – Alastor ¿quieres empezar?

-Gracias... tenemos información de algunos que se han pasado al otro lado... – Sacó una libreta y comenzó a leer algunos nombres – Crabbe y Goyle hijos. Flinch es otro de ellos. Pero el que más me ha llamado la atención fue el ex ministro, Cornelius Frudge – Todos comentaban en murmullos.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer Alastor? – Preguntó u hombre de tez negra... Ginny lo reconoció como Kingsley

-Debemos estar muy atentos de con quien hablamos. Ahora tenemos un punto a favor... el nuevo ministro es uno de los nuestros. Pero aún así debemos estar al tanto. – Ojoloco tomó un respiro. – Tenemos por otro lado anuncios de ataques mortífagos. Y para eso es por lo que estas personas están aquí. Harry, necesitamos que consigas tu refuerzos.

-Así lo haré.

-Hermione, tus pociones y Luna te necesitamos en el hospital como siempre.

-Claro Alastor. – Respondió Luna.

-¿cuántos años tiene la niña rubia? – Preguntó Giselle a Ron

-Dieciocho. Aún está estudiando para sanadora pero le falta menos deaño y medio

-Valla que aquí estudian rápido

-Nos gusta ser eficientes en lo que hacemos y si nos necesitan debemos ser los mejores... y aunque me cuesta aceptarlo, aún falta uno de los mejores de nosotros.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién? –preguntó Coquetamente

-No importa. No se nos permite revelar los nombres de los que faltan.

-pero soy una de ustedes.

-No lo creo... lo siento.

-Black ¿algo con qué deleitarnos? – Preguntó Alastor.

-No mucho ojoloco... no hubo muchos ataques que salieron al aire. Solos los ya conocido... parece ser que Voldemort se mantiene en las sombras. Nuestro espía no ha podido conseguir nada, salvo que ahora se ha movilizado a Rusia – Ginny se sintió desfallecer. No podía ser que Draco estuviera en Rusia con el mismo Voldemort. – Al parecer está planeando algo grande allí, pero aún no sabemos que es.

-Allí está Dumstrang ¿no es así? – Acotó Ginny algo pálida

-cállate, estamos viendo simplemente – Le retó Gino.

-Tienes razón. Los de Dumstrang son unos fuertes aliados de las artes oscuras.

-Me comunicaré con mi contacto allí – Dijo Hermione. – Tal vez sepa algo.

-muy bien... Creo que es todo por hoy. – Dumbledore había hablado nuevamente. - ¿Crees posible Hermione de acompañar a nuestros invitados al ala este? – Preguntó como cual abuelo a su nieta

-Claro Albus. Enseguida.

-Procura brindarles las habitaciones... adecuadas – Hermione entendió enseguida y sonrió.

-Por aquí por favor. – Invitó Hermione para que el resto los siguiera. Les mostró un cuarto junto al otro para los franceses lo más alejado de todos posible y luego le dio a Ginny la habitación que había compartido anteriormente con Draco cuando estaba en el colegio.

* * *

-¿Por qué le dieron un cuarto tan amplio a ella y a nosotros no? –Se quejó Giselle. – La hospitalidad de aquí no es la mejor

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que quejarte por todo? – Se molestó Gino. No entendía porque debía compartir la sala común con ella. Era realmente despreciable. Él prefería a la rubia compañera suya, _Somers es mucho mejor que esa Giselle que además es una cualquiera_ pensó él antes de irse a dormir.

Mientras que en otro lado sobre el mismo ala, Ginny estaba algo nerviosa. Había vuelto a Hogwarts después de dos años de no ver a nadie. Contenta, sí que estaba contenta. Pero, no había visto a ninguno de su familia sin contar a Ron. Sabía que su padre había sido promovido pero ¿el resto? ¿Acaso no sabían que ella había vuelto? Y con esos pensamientos Ginny se quedó dormida.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

HOLA A TODOS. LAMENTO QUE ESTE CAPI SEA CORTO PERO DEBO DECIR QUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON ESTO DE LAS FIESTAS Y NO QUERÍA DEJAR DE PUBLICAR EL CAPI PORQUE SABÍA QUE TRDARÍA MUCHO MÁS....

Y OMO SOY TAN BUENA PERSONA ( JUA JUA) LES PUBLICO ESTE QUE ES CORTO PERO VA CON CARIÑO...

ASÍ QUE AHORA REVISAREMOS LOS REVIEWS

**LadyVega **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te guste. Lamente nuevamente si es muy cortito pero creo que entenderás todo este despelote de las fiestas. Ir de acá para allá. Pero bueno. Prometo que cuando todo esto termine volveré ha escribir más capis largos y más seguidos... un saludos grande.

**Cata **Quien debería agradecer algo soy yo. De verdad te agradezco los reviews que me dejas a cada capitulo. La verdad es que no se me daba eso de los padres visitándola. Quedaba mejor en el suspenso. Quise hacer como que Draco realizaba muchas cosas para ir a verla a escondidas, además te darás cuenta que ella estuvo en la reunión de la orden hacía ya u tiempo. En fin, me gustó la idea de Draco visitando a Ginny a escondidas... por otro lado, el tema de la identidad te lo dejaré en suspenso... será una sorpresa... jajajaja... bueno, Ya verás en este capi, que Bernard y Giselle son la mismo persona, solo que ella no soporta a Ginny demasiado (yo diría que nada) y por eso le pide que la trate por el apellido, cosa que ella no obedece propósito. Gino está locamente enamorado de Ginny, y se lo comenzará a demostrar a partir de ahora, no debería adelantarte esto pero ya ves que buena soy... mucha suerte y un saludo gigante

**Saray **Y yo que se me había hecho tanta costumbre encontrarme con un CONTINUA vienes y me sorprendes jajaja, es broma, me encanta que dejes un review un poco más largo jajaja... pero a ver si cambiamos esa postura de vagues y dejas más seguido. Ya sabes que no me molesta encontrar tu característico amplio review un saludo gigante y mucha suerte, espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Lil Sonis **Ya veras que es lo que Draco hace con voldy y no es que haya dejado a Ginny, solo hace lo que todo mortífago, seguir a su amo... aunque en el lugar de él es algo distinto porque ya ves, Draco es solo un espía de Dumbledore... así que veremos que es de Draco y Voldy y por supuesto de la pareja favorita de todos ustedes muy pronto. Espero que te haya gustado un capi, u saludo grande

**Lady Laura Malfoy **No he dicho aún que dice la carta aunque te habrás imaginado lo que es ¿verdad? Gracias por el review y continua leyendo que espero poder hacerlo o seguirlo interesante. un saludo.

**Luthien **Gracias por el review, te entiendo por lo del corto tiempo. Ami también me ha estado pasando esto... y es por eso que este capi es un poco más corto que los demás y pido disculpas... por otro lado, me alegro que t guste el fic y que continues leyendo aunque sea de a momentitos... como mi hermano dice, lo que importa es actitud jajaja.. un saludo gigante.

**joice malfoy **hola, y gracias por el review.No debes preocuparte por la carta, ya ves que no es una trampa... yo también espero que voldy se muera... es un deseo compartido creo yo jajaja un saludo grande y gracias nuevamente

BUENO, AQUÍ ME DESPIDO... UN SALUDO GRANDE A TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y MUCHAS FELICIDADES EN ESTAS FIESTAS... UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

IVITA BLACK


	19. Capitulo 17 I

Capítulo 17 

Ginny paseaba por los pasillos esa mañana, era el primer día de su regreso a su adorado colegio y estaba muy de buen humor. Tarareaba una canción y jugaba con su vieja varita entre los dedos cuando alguien la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Podrías darle en un ojo a alguien

-¿Si? Pues dejémoslo a su suerte ¿no crees? – Ginny se volvió para encontrarse con una de las personas más queridas por ella - ¿Cómo está ese perro tan lindo? – Preguntó juguetonamente. Inmediatamente Sirius cortó el espacio entre ambos y la abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Niña. Hacía tanto que no te veía... no sabes como se te extraña

-Lo sé. Soy demasiado necesaria en las vidas de todos aquí. – Rió junto con su amigo – Sirius... estoy contenta de estar de vuelta, pero me preocupa algo

-¿Tiene quizás, algo que ver con Rusia?

-Si. sé que se fue allí pero tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto

-¿También tu?

-¿Quién más?

-Pues, Dumbledore y yo también lo he tenido... y Harry, aunque no lo quiera admitir, también lo ha sentido.

-No sé. ¿Crees que pueda sucederle algo?

-Draco es un chico fuerte, fue instruido por la mejor... no creo que tenga problema alguno.

-Como digas.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Claro, muero de hambre

-Esa era la Ginny que quería escuchar – Los dos se encaminaron en un silencio que distaba de ser incómodo. Hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar – Esos compañeros tuyos.

-¿Gino y Giselle?

-Si. son algo, especiales

-Raros diría yo. Pero creo que especiales les queda bien. – Sirius rió nuevamente

-Si pues. Déjame decirte que ese muchacho está muerto contigo y esa chica, es una verdadera arpía.

-Sí... ella no puede creer que haya terminado la carrera en un año.

-Pero aún no la terminas

-Nop. Pero Madame Zoe les dijo que sí. y eso ella no lo soporta. Con el simple hecho de que sea yo, la consentida de Madame Zoe y no ella que es su sobrina.

-Valla, que extraño.

-Sip. Ni que lo digas... pero es bueno estar de vuelta, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos

-Me imagino.

-Pues, la cámara secreta, cuando tuvimos demetores porque un loco escapó de Azkaban

-Gracias.

-De nada... el torneo de los tres magos y las acusaciones de Moody. La profesora Umbridge, la suprema inquisidora o algo así ¿verdad? Y luego... La odisea en el sector de misterios – Se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba lo que no quería recordar

-Mi muerte.

-Tu vuelta al año siguiente junto con james y Lily.

-Eso fue gracias a ti y los demás.

-Pues fue lindo verle el rostro a Harry cuando terminamos. De verdad los necesitaba a los tres.

Cuando llegaron al comedor para tomar el desayuno, todo estaba normal. Quizá Gino y Giselle se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Ginny entrar al comedor con Sirius del brazo o cuando se sentó junto a Dumbledore y lo trató de vos y por su nombre... pero en el momento que iban a cuestionar con la chica Dumbledore se puso de pié. Con una amplia sonrisa y Ginny colorada a su lado

-Buenos días tengan todos. – Todos respondieron a saludo del director. – Tengo el honor y orgullo de anunciarles que Harry Potter será a partir de ahora el nuevo entrenador de los reclutas para ED

-Disculpe – interrumpió Gino - ¿El ED?

-Sí. Lamento decirle que usted y la señorita Bernard no están informados acerca de esto. Pero les sugiero que no me presten mucha atención. Porque a partir del lunes serán dirigidos al sector de Aurors para que se les dé el trabajo por el cual han venido a Inglaterra

-¿Y que hay con Somers?

-Ella se encargará de asuntos aquí. Ustedes allá. Cada uno tiene puestos distintos en esta guerra. No todos pueden ser emperadores de un mismo imperio. – Dijo el hombre sonriente y se volvió a sentar. Los franceses se callaron y continuaron con su desayuno.

Esa tarde ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore puesto que debían recibir sus órdenes de trabajo. Les dieron un dia de adaptación en Hogwarts y luego serían reclutados para las oficinas de Aurors en el ministerio.

* * *

-Harry es necesario que hable contigo ahora – Le dijo Ginny dos días después de su llegada. 

-¿Qué es Gin?

-Es sobre tu y yo. – Le respondió sentándose enfrente al escritorio de la oficina que ocupaba en el ala este del colegio.

-¿Sobre nosotros? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí. Quiero saber exactamente que es lo que sientes por mí – Dijo suavemente pero directa.

-Bueno... estoy, confundido. No sé que es lo que siento...

-¿Me amas?

-Lo hice, hace tiempo atrás.

-¿Y ahora? – Ella lo miraba seria, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada con todo este asunto

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque, Harry... esto tiene que acabar. Hace años que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y tu solo me viste como la hermana de Ron. O como tu amiga –Continuó cuando vio que Harry iba a argumentar. – El caso es que cuando yo dejé de sentir amor en general, tu comenzaste a sentir algo por mí.

-Fue antes de que sucediera lo que pasó.

-No importa, el caso es que estabas con Luna ya cuando lo entendiste... Harry yo te quiero muchísimo, pero hay algo que debes de entender... cuando me arrebataron el amor, aquella noche, tres años atrás... yo creí que nunca más volvería a amar a alguien como te había amado a ti. Pero aquella criatura que me arrebató lo más valioso, me dio algo aún más. Me dijo que solo volvería a amar si encontraba la persona que era la indicada... y la he encontrado. – Harry se puso pálido de golpe. – Y lamentablemente no eres tu esa persona Harry. Por más que quise que fueras.

-Por un momento creí que sí... Pero te entiendo Gin. Tu lugar es con Draco

-¿Cómo supiste?

-No era el único que se escondía para ver como estabas... además se notaba en su mirada fría, cuando te veía era cálida y llena de amor. Y tú lo mirabas de la misma forma sin darte cuenta. Creo que... todo lo que hice con Ron fue vengarme por el hecho de no ser el indicado para ti.

-Pero tienes a la persona indicada frente a tus narices y no puedes verla.

-¿Tu crees que ella sea?

-No, estoy segura. Es todo lo que puedes desear y más en una persona. Además creo que te entiende a la perfección ¿verdad? Ella es la indicada.

-Luna ¿No? Estuve confundido y ella me dio un tiempo sin ningún problema. – Harry apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos. – Creo que tendré una larga plática con esa Lunática después de todo – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Ella creyó que aún sentáis algo por mí. Pero yo puedo aclararte ese sentimiento.

-Fraternidad – Dijeron los dos a la vez y luego rieron – Eso es lo nuestro Gin

-Claro Amigo. En las buenas y en las malas me tendrás siempre.

-Y tú a mí – Ginny rodeó el escritorio y abrazó a Harry. Como si fuera una despedida y nunca más volvieran a verse – Y cuídale ¿quieres? Es una persona especial en todo sentido.

-claro que sí. descuida

Ginny había salido del despacho de Harry muy feliz consigo misma. Había hecho la buena acción de día. Caminaba despreocupadamente por aquel pasillo hasta la puerta principal cuando se encontró con Remus. Muy sonriente ella se acercó en tres pasos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Valla niña. Pareciera que no me hubieras visto en años. – Sonrió el hombre

-No fueron años pero, se sintió como tal. ¿Dónde ibas? – Preguntó luego de separarse

-En realidad en tu búsqueda.

-¿Sí? Y ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Debo hablar contigo y con Dumbledore... así que, si me acompañas al despacho

-Por supuesto... ¿Y sobre que tema? – Preguntó casi llegando a la oficina del director del colegio.

-Ya veras querida Ginny. Ya lo verás.

Entraron al despacho con un "adelante" desde adentro y ambos se sentaron en las butacas frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Remus ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Preguntó el director con su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno. Albus, Como sabes me han pedido que supervisara el grupo de Aurors en la rama medicinal en el ministerio y como no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez...

-Si, James me ha dicho... y creo que has encontrado el reemplazo perfecto.

-Pues sí.

-¿Quién Remus? – Preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

-Pues obviamente que tu Ginny.

-¿que?

-Si. Sé que hay muchos que pueden cumplir con ese papel también. Como Harry, Hermione incluso Ron... pero Hermione se encarga de Encantamientos y ron está en las clases de vuelo, y sobre todos creo que tú eres la más indicada para el puesto.

-Concuerdo con Remus, Ginny.

-Pero yo no sé dar clases y.... Dejé el colegio hace dos años solamente y....

-Y eres perfecta. ¿Aceptas el puesto?

-bueno, no sé...

-Confiamos en ti, y ambos sabemos que no nos defraudarás...

-Además tendrás que trabajar con Harry en equipo

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Porque, yo me estaba encargando de pasarle a Harry los datos de los alumnos más óptimos para el ED.. Y creo que ahora deberás hacerlo tú... siempre y cuando nadie se entere de ese "operativo" se supone que los profesores no pueden tener ese tipo de actitudes.

-Está bien...

-Genial... entonces te anunciaré en la cena de mañana que es la noche en que todos los alumnos regresan después de las vacaciones.

-Y creo que yo ya podré hacer el equipaje para dirigirme al ministerio. James me dijo que fuera lo antes posible...

-Muy bien. Entonces todo arreglado.

* * *

Ginny se sentó en su cama en aquel lugar que había compartido con Draco durante unas vacaciones de Navidad y se puso a meditar acerca de lo que había sucedido... como le hubiera gustado contarle todo a Draco cuanto antes, pero él estaba fuera con ese mal nacido de Voldemort, haciendo quien sabe que cosa... 

Intentó dormirse pero no podía. Había dado vueltas para todos lados en la cama hasta que se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta meditó unos instantes hacia que lugar debía ir hasta que lo reconsideró y se dirigió hacia la puerta que se encontraba del otro lado.

Entró al cuarto que había sido de Draco en su tiempo, dos años atrás. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado, algo que la sorprendió bastante porque al abrir la puerta del armario se encontró con una capa negra que todavía tenía el perfume de él. Al sacarla pudo adivinar que esa capa no hacía dos años que se encontraba allí por que era la que había llevado a la última reunió de la orden cinco meses atrás. Sonrió ante este hecho. Draco había estado en Hogwarts hacía poco... antes de irse de seguro.

Ginny se puso la capa sobre el desabrigado camisón y se acostó en la cama del cuarto quedando dormida casi al instante.

Mañana a la hora de la cena Ginny sería presentada como la nueva profesora de Defensa... solo esperaba que no fuera tratada con odio por Snape que estaba segura que había pedido nuevamente el puesto ese año.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a todos nuevamente. Espero que hayan pasado unas vacaciones navideñas muy divertidas. Pero ahora tengo un anuncio que darles. El profesor Lupin ha tenido que retirarse por cuestiones personales, pero me ha dejado en su lugar a un reemplazo por demás excelente. A partir de este momento, tendrán un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... La profesora Ginebra Somers – Ginny se puso de pie y recibió los aplausos cálidos que los alumnos suelen darle a los profesores nuevos – ella está al tanto de cada clase y continuará con el régimen del profesor Lupin. Así que espero que sepan darle la bienvenida como corresponde. 

Luego de los aplausos Ginny volvió a sentarse y continuó cenando con la mirada de los alumnos en ella. Estaba colorada y un tanto cohibida pero Hermione, que se encontraba a su lado le tomó la mano y le sonrió

-Son buenos chicos.

-Lo sé... de lo que tengo miedo es de ser mala profesora.

-La única mala profesora que conocemos todos es Trelawney – Dijo en voz más baja para que nadie la escuchara – así que no creo que seas como ella.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Ginny riendo con su cálida sonrisa – Creí que dirías Umbridge

-ESA no era profesora era una infiltrada del ministerio.

-Como sea.

-Solo agradezco no tener a Silvia como compañera de trabajo. Se jubiló el año pasado... decía que no podía seguir dando clases luego de haber sido humillada de esa forma y mucho menos si tenía que compartir la clase con un Centauro...

-Así que Ferenze está como profesor

-Así es. – Volvieron a reír – Oye tengo una noticia que darte... me lo ha contado Harry hoy.

-¿Qué es?

-Harry le propuso matrimonio a Luna.

-¿Cómo? – Pero lo había dicho tan fuerte que la mayoría de los presentes en el comedor se quedaron viendo anonadados esa reacción.

-Eso, pero calla que Harry me mata si se enteran. No quiere que mañana salga en _El Profeta _el titular "El niño que vivió se casa con excéntrica heredera del Quisquilloso" – Ginny volvió a reír al igual que Hermione.

-Pobre Luna, aún la tienen como excéntrica. Y no saben cuanta razón tiene... en algunas cosas... – Se corrigió Ginny ante la mirada de Hermione.

-¿Puedes creer que aún me discute que existen los heliópatas

-¿Los espíritus de fuego que galopan por la tierra?

-sí, esos... menos mal que no se encuentra dando clases de Criaturas Mágicas

-Salvo esos arranques, es una muchacha muy lúcida e inteligente

-No lo discuto, pero cuando está en "quisquillosa" no la aguanta nadie... solo Harry que es el único que se ríe de eso.

-Tal para cual.

* * *

La mañana siguiente estaban todos desayunando plácidamente cuando el sonido demasiado conocido de las lechuzas distrajo a todos de sus desayunas y miraron al cielo. Allí un centenar de lechuzas y búhos entraban en el salón comedor. Sin darse cuenta Ginny encontró una lechuza color pardo frente a ella con una carta algo gruesa. Y otra lechuza con el profeta junto a ella, donde se encontraba Hermione. 

Ginny quitó la carta y la lechuza despegó casi instantáneamente. Al abrir el sobre se encontró con un pequeño pergamino y otra carta. Ginny tomó el primer pergamino y lo leyó.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Me ha llegado esta carta por correo muggle desde Rusia, espero sepas comprender que la he enviado lo antes posible por lo que deduzco que habrá llegado segura en cuatro horas... espero que sean buenas noticias_

_Madame Zoe_

_Directora de Escuela de Aurors _

Fue entonces cuando la chica dejó el pergamino y tomó el otro sobre que efectivamente tenía todos los indicios que tiene que tener una carta de correo muggle. Sonrió al ver la firma y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a leer la carta...

_Mi amor, _

_Esta es la primera y única carta que voy a poder escribirte estando aquí, creo que sabes porque... Y como todas las demás sé que esta carta también la guardarás..._

_Estamos en un hotel muggle en Moscú, uno de los más importantes. Creo que es el hotel que utilizan los líderes muggles. A decir verdad no tengo ni idea del porqué pero ninguno se ha opuesto a esta orden. JA, lo más graciosos es que Él no se encuentra con nosotros. _

_De todos modos, estoy seguro que volveré en una semana como mucho, contando a partir del momento en que tengas la carta en tus manos. _

_No tienes idea de lo que extraño cada parte de ti, tus sonrisas, tus miradas y muchas otras cosas que no puedo escribir aquí porque no sé a quien le mostrarás la carta (aunque me has aclarado muchas veces que estas cartas se las enseñarás a nuestros hijos)_

_Te amo con locura y cuento los segundos que faltan para volver a verte... Solo espero que tu pienses en mí como yo lo hago contigo. Nuestro corazón ahora y siempre uno._

_Draco_

_P. D: Estoy seguro que el regalo que te daré al regresar va ser el mejor de todos. Te amo._

Ginny estaba muy feliz al saber que Draco estaba bien. Se sentía contenta y los nervios de la primera clase con los alumnos de séptimo se habían disipado por el momento.

Al terminar de desayunar se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho a buscar las cosas que necesitaría. La lista de estudiantes con todas las aclaraciones de Remus, el libro que debían estar utilizando, su varita y una que otra cosa. Cuando llegó al aula ya todos los estudiantes estaban sentados. Se sorprendió al ver que la primera clase de séptimo eran Slytherin y Grinffindor. Eso le trajo malos recuerdos.

-buenos días – Dijo luego de dar un gran suspiro enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Caminó directamente al escritorio y dejó sus cosas allí. – Mi nombre es Ginebra Somers y seré su nueva profesora de Defensa. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una mano se levanto y por un momento creyó ver al mismísimo Draco Malfoy en ese rostro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le preguntó con un evidente arrastrado de palabras y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿tu nombre? – Dijo Ginny mirando a la lista con una evidente sonrisa

-David, Malfoy – Eso la sorprendió

-¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho Malfoy? ¿Tienes algun parentezcocon Draco Malfoy?

-Sí. por supuesto, soy el primo de Draco Malfoy.

-Ya veo.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Dieciocho ¿Alguna objeción?

-Para nada –Dijo socarronamente. – Creo que es mejor tener una profesora de dieciocho que uno de treintisiete... a menos que tengas alguna deformidad, como el anterior.

-Pues sí. – Todos hicieron silencio. Ginny se acercó al muchacho lentamente hasta quedar a dos palmos de su rostro. – Suelo castigar a los que se sobrepasan al mejor estilo de Filch. En verdad eso del látigo siempre me ha gustado mucho. – Luego se separó -... y cinco puntos menos por faltarle el respeto a un profesor, Ex – Profesor – Dijo cuando el chico iba a objetar – Y que quede bien en claro que el profesor Remus Lupin no solo es amigo mío, sino también que fue el mejor profesor que he tenido ¿claro? – Dijo específicamente a los de Slytherin. Mientras que los de Grinffindor se reían y cuchicheaban por lo que acababa de hacer. - ¿Qué fue lo último que vieron con él?

-Fueron los vampiros, profesora – dijo un alumno de Grinffindor

-¿Tu nombre?

-Phileas Thoner

-Gracias Phileas.

Ginny tomó el libro de texto y buscó con su mano la página. Pero en vez de ojear el libro solo colocó su mano a una distancia de diez centímetros y las hojas comenzaron a moverse solas hasta llegar a la página. Todos estaban algo sorprendidos pero Ginny los sacó de sus ensimismamientos.

-¿Quién pude decirme como se puede identificar a un vampiro? – Varias manos se alzaron y Ginny una por una las fue señalando y los alumnos contestando correctamente. A cada uno les daba cinco puntos, muy a su pesar también a algunos Slytherin.

Cuando sonó la campana para cambiar de clase los alumnos seguían escuchando lo que Ginny les contaba acerca de los vampiros. Claro que la mayoría de las cosas se las había contado Lord Frew. Un real vampiro Francés que se encargaba de dar apoyo estudiantil a los alumnos en la academia de Francia.

-Creo que es todo por hoy. Hagan un ensayo de pergamino y medio acerca de las propiedades de los vampiros y todas las formas posibles para exterminarlos... tanto mágicas como muggles y una comparación entre ambas. – En un principio se imaginó que los alumnos se quejarían, ella lo hubiera hecho. Pero en su lugar los chicos salieron hablando de lo buena que fue la clase.

Ginny se sentó detrás de su escritorio para esperar al siguiente grupo de estudiantes, de tercero. Pero cuando levanto la vista se fijó en unos ojos grises que la observaban muy detenidamente. A diferencia de los que ella adoraba, estos estaban acompañados de un cabello oscuro como la noche pero tanto o más fríos que los de Draco. Ya que ella había encontrado la parte cálida en él.

-¿Malfoy? – Dijo distraídamente volviendo su vista a sus hojas. Pero el chico no respondió. Solo se acercó a ella quedando apoyado en el escritorio con ambos brazos y agachándose para quedar a la altura de Ginny. - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-No. – Dijo simplemente... – Solo quería, pedirle disculpas por la falta de respeto, claro.

-¿Tú, pedir disculpas?

-¿Tan extraño es? – Sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos fríos y desafiantes.

-Un Malfoy no pide perdón...

-¿Conoces a los Malfoy?

-Demasiado bien. ¿Así que eres primo de Draco Malfoy?

-Sí. Pero no directo. En realidad yo asistía a uno de los colegios de la India. Uno muy bueno, pero mis padres... – sin embargo los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y el chico se retiró de allí con un simple saludo de mano.

* * *

-Hermione ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un Malfoy aquí?

-Porque nunca preguntaste al respecto.

-No es justo. Creí que debías decírmelo...

-bueno te lo digo ahora.

-Si. Ya lo sé. Es el primo de Draco. Pero ¿qué hay con sus padres?

-Los padres de David Malfoy, buenos ellos al igual que Sirius, están borrados del árbol genealógico de su familia. Son desertores de la familia

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el primo de Lucius, Charles se casó con una mujer que su abuela paterna era muggle. Eso los deshonró y se fueron a la india. Además que ni Charles Malfoy ni su esposa Belinda eran partidarios de Voldemort y se alejaron lo más posible. Pero ahora ellos están muertos y David Malfoy está bajo la custodia del colegio

-¿Y eso?

-La ley Mágica dice que todo menor de edad huérfano debe asistir a la escuela a donde sus padres lo hicieron, aunque siempre corre por cuenta paterna. Y en su defecto a la escuela del lugar en donde nació.

-Es por eso que David Malfoy está en Hogwarts.

-Exacto, y lo peor es que no es bien recibido por los Malfoy Londinenses.

-Pobre chico.

-¿Chico? Ginny eres un año mayor que él y creo que hasta ahí.

-Es que ser un profesor te da otra perspectiva.

-Si. Sé de qué hablas. Y lo más extraño es que no se parece en nada a los que conocemos como Malfoy...

-Si, es verdad. En mi clase se quiso pasar de listo y cuando finalizó vino a pedirme disculpas.

-Solo intenta entender que aquí tiene que llevar el apellido Malfoy, y no es fácil

-Sip. Lo sé.

La puerta del despacho de Hermione sonó y ella dio rápidamente el permiso de entrada. Allí con una gran caja flotando detrás, entraba Ron sonriente y feliz de ver a su hermana y a Hermione hablar como solían hacerlo en épocas de colegio.

-Ginny, han traído esto desde Francia. Te las ha enviado Madame Zoe, dice que son tus pertenencias.

-¿Todas?

-Eso creo porque la caja es bastante grande

-Genial. Déjala en le piso que quiero saber si me envió lo que necesitaba... – Ginny rebuscó en le caja, sacando algunos libros hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba haciéndoles saber a todos que lo había hecho con un gritito agudo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me lo consiguió ¿Alguna vez he dicho lo que adoro a esa mujer?

-Nop. ¿Qué es lo que te envió?

-Esto – Y sacó un libro bastante grueso, la tapa de piel oscura y sin ningún nombre

-¿qué es? – Pero la pregunta de Hermione quedó en el olvido cuando Ginny le sonrió y le mostró el libro en blanco – No puede ser ¿cómo la conseguiste?

-Con un trabajo arduo amiga.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada malo Ronnie.

-Entonces ¿qué es?

-Es un libro mágico ¿no ves?... solo debes de decir lo que necesitas buscar y el libro te muestra todo, absolutamente del tema a buscar.

-Valla.

-Iré con Dumbledore para ver si está todo en orden.

-Está bien. Luego me lo prestas ¿de acuerdo¡

-Claro.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Lady Laura Malfoy **Yo también espero que dure, todo depende de mi cabecita ¿no?... Si, Viktor Krum es el contacto de Hermione ya él se unió al grupo de la Orden junto con otros tantos de Bauxbauton y Dumnstrang... pero él especialmente por Hermione... muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto

**LadyVega **bueno, creo que Madame Zoe mintió un poquito ¿no? No creo que aunque sea una "Super Ginny" como dices, haya podido acabar la carrera en un año. Solo lo dijo para que no molestaran más. Lo cierto es que ella había utilizado el primer año para rendir todas las materias teóricas debido a que su magia se estaba recuperando luego de ese enfrentamiento en Hogsmade, pero ahora la magia la tiene perfectamente y deberá rendir las que son práctica... es super Ginny pero no para tanto... por de lo Harry ya ves que Ginny siempre tiene que estar digitándole las cosas que tiene que hace pero en fin... Harry tiene sobre entendido que Ginny es para Draco y Draco para ella... nos leemos pronto y a ver si actualizas tus fic vaga jajajjaja un saludo gigante....

**Lil Sonis **tus deseos de que alguien se muera está a punto de ocurrir, porque si tu eres sádica entonces también yo, porque estaba planeando hacerlo desde hacía unos días... y yo tampoco se si aveces escribo sobre Draco o Tom, es que son tan lindos (o es, como sea)... nos leemos, un beso gigante

**Luthien**bueno aquí esta el capi, espero que te haya gustado un saludo grande y espero que estés bien. Gracias por el Review.

A TODOS LES AGRADEZCO POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN EMPEZADO CON EL PIEZ DERECHO ESTE NUEVO AÑO... NOS LEEREMOS MÁS ADELANTE UN SALUDO GIGANTE A TODOS

IVITA BLACK


	20. Capitulo 17 II

Capítulo 17, "segunda parte"

Ginny estaba contenta, rodeada nuevamente con su gente, y pronto recibiría a Draco. Según la carta solo faltaban dos días para que regresara y mientras tanto ella impartía las clases de Defensa. El chico Malfoy, era un encanto de persona cuando no estaba con sus compañeros de Slytherin, era verdad que siendo un Malfoy debía guardar cierta imagen, pero él había comenzado a llevarse bien con Ginny y ella había hasta pensado en agregarlo en el ED.

-Harry – Dijo ella cuando entró a la pequeña oficina de su amigo

-Gin ¿que se te ofrece? – Dijo, dejando el libro en la biblioteca que tenía allí y yendo a la mesa pequeña donde descansaba una tetera y un par de tazas de té - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Té?

-Claro. En seguida.

-Harry. – comenzó ya sentada en la silla del otro lado del escritorio – Necesito saber si tomaste la decisión del chico Malfoy

-No sé Gin. Es un Malfoy – Pero vio la cara de la chica y se corrigió – Quiero decir... que, no sé... solo conozco un Malfoy de confianza, y no es de la mía.

-eres un cómodo Harry, sabes que puede sernos de ayuda y de utilidad y Albus confía en él.

-No, Albus confía en tu Malfoy, no en este.

-Entonces creo que tendré que hablar con él para que te saque esa idea cuadrada de tu cabeza.

-Vamos niña... sabes que soy así...

-Piénsalo ¿quieres? Solo eso te pido.

-Bien. Voy a pensarlo... pero no te prometo nada.

-Genial

Cuando Ginny estaba por cruzar la puerta una cabeza se asomó por la chimenea del lugar. La cabeza de Hermione estaba un tanto pálida y hablaba entrecortadamente

-Mione ¿qué sucedió?

-es necesario... que vengan....

-¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Ginny. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

-Solo vengan... a la oficina de Albus. – Y la cabeza desapareció

-Vamos ¿no?

-Si - Dijo la chica. Y sin mas salieron al despacho del director caminando bastante rápido.

Al llegar estaban reunidas varias personas, entre ellas el mismísimo ministro de la magia y su esposa. También estaban Minerva y Snape, Ron, Luna y Hermione... además que estaban Tonks, Remus, Sirius y Sam

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recibimos una noticia – Anunció James sin pelos en la lengua

-¿qué tipo de noticia?

-Una no muy buena... hubo un ataque _muggle_, una especie de atentado - Comenzó Remus sentado tomando la mano de Tonks que derramaba una lágrima silenciosa.

-¿Y?

-Fue en un hotel _muggle_, en... Moscú, Rusia. – Ginny se puso pálida. ¿Este era el mal presentimiento?

-¿Qué hotel?

-Al parecer, uno muy importante... Dijeron que es uno donde se reúnen los líderes _Muggle_.

-Por Dios. – Ginny se sentó en la silla que le ofreció Ron.

-fue a medio día... al parecer unintento dedemolición – Explicó Hermione. - No hubo sobrevivientes.

-No. – Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos – Tengo una carta de Draco... dice que estaría en ese hotel

-Lo sabemos... a esa hora se reunirían en la habitación de uno de los mortífagos para planear el ataque.

-Creemos que Voldemort también estaba ahí

-No. Él no se encontraba en el hotel. Draco me lo dijo... fue lo que le dio gracia al recibir la orden... Pero no puede haber... el no está...

-Lo siento. Se encontraron seis cuerpo en aquel lugar. Eran seis los mortífagos que estaban en Rusia

-por Merlín. – Ginny no pudo más en retener la lágrima que querían salir y la dejó fluir con toda tranquilidad. Nunca había llorado y menos frente a ellos. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que eso. - ¿quién más estaba allí?

-No lo sé – Dijo Sirius sin mirarla

-Albus ¿quién más?

-Pansy Parkinston, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Milicent Bulstrode.

-¿Zabini?

-No. él no pertenece al grupo de Voldemort.

-¿Puedo retirarme?... Tengo clases. – Dijo Ginny un tanto distraída

-¿no quieres que te suplante alguien? – Preguntó Sirius que la tenía abrazada cuando vio que se le caía una lágrima.

-No. Estoy bien Sirius, gracias.

-Ginny, puedes tomarte el día libre, incluso la semana hasta que te encuentres mejor...

-¿quien va a decirle a la madre?

-Es obligación del ministerio decirle.

-De acuerdo. Debo irme. – sin más cerró la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió a su clase, que por coincidencia era la de séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en las manos, cubriendo completamente su rostro. No se levantó ni siquiera cuando vio al grupo de alumnos entrar al aula. Y solo se volvió a ver cuando uno de ellos azotó con fuerza la puerta sin darse cuenta.

-Bienvenidos alumnos. – Dijo sin ganas. – Hoy quiero que lean de la página 45 a la 60, en silencio. Luego harán un ensayo de un pergamino explicando de que se trató la lectura.

Solo se escuchaba el rasgar de las plumas y el ir y venir de las hojas del libro, pero no le importó hacer esa clase al mejor estilo Umbridge. Necesitaba ene un poco de tiempo para pensar y no sabía como hacerlo sin preocupar a nadie.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza de su actuada imitación de estar leyendo unos pergaminos observó que unos cuantos alumnos la observaban. Y sintió que su mejilla estaba mojada, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a derramar un par de lágrimas. Se secó el recorrido de aquellas revendes lágrimas y volvió a lo suyo. Poco después se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a los alumnos para ver como iban con el trabajo. Cuando se acercaba la hora de terminar la clase, una niña de Gryffindor levantó la mano.

-Dime

-Hemos visto al profesor Lupin ¿Volverá a darnos clases?

-No, por ahora seguiré yo... sol ovino por un tema que debía hablar con el director.

-Ya veo. – Dijo la chica y siguió en su trabajo. Pero otra mano volvió a levantarse.

-¿Si?

-Solo que, no se encuentra bien y quería saber si tenía algún problema.

-Estoy bien. Por favor continúen.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos guardaron todo para irse a almorzar, pero un de ellos se quedó. Estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre y la veía preocupado.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesora?

-David. Ya he dicho que estoy bien.

-Pues de verdad, que no sabes mentir. – Le dijo.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de cómo me siento

-Solo estaba preguntando por tu bienestar... pero veo que no te importa que los demás se preocupen por ti.

-oye, deja de tratarme como si fuera una compañerita tuya, porque no lo soy, y deberías respetarme porque soy tu profesora.

-Pero tienes la misma edad que yo. Y solo estaba preocupado por ti. Se nota que no estas... – La chica dejó salir un gran suspiro y otra lágrima corrió pro su mejilla – Bien.

-Ya vete – Ahora su voz parecía más un sollozo. Y David se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Vamos, cuéntame.

-David. No debo decirte nada... es un problema mío ¿De acuerdo? Te agradezco la preocupación pero para preocuparse ya estoy yo. Y ya tengo a mis amigos para que me molesten con eso de que si estoy bien... – La chica cada vez lloraba más y se desahogaba más con el chico. – claro que no estoy bien...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... – En ese instante Harry entró al lugar y se encontró con que el chico estaba junto a ella y le sostenía la mano y Ginny dejaba correr sus lágrimas tranquilamente.

-Ginny, vamos. – Harry no hizo caso a la mirada de David y tomó a Ginny de la mano para levantarla. Recogió las cosas del escritorio y abrazó a Ginny por los hombros. – Deberías estar almorzando, Malfoy.

-Si, usted también, señor Potter.

-Vamos linda. Camina. Vamos que te llevaré al cuarto.

-Harry, por favor. Déjame sola.. solo quiero estar sola.

-Pero necesitas hablar con alguien

-SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA – gritó en el pasillo. David los miraba y creyó prudente apartar a ese muchacho de Ginny. Pero entonces ella reaccionó

-No entiendes lo que se siente...lo he perdido para siempre. – lloraba a más no poder y aquel grito se había escuchado tanto que un par de personas se había acercado. Entre ellos estaba Sirius Black y Luna Lovegood.

-Harry. Déjala. La llevaré a su cuarto y estará bien.

-Tu niño. Vamos. Al comedor, vamos.

-¿tu eres Sirius Black?

-Si, y tu eres Malfoy. Así que andando

-¿qué tiene ella?

-Tuvo un problema y no es de tu incumbencia. ¿claro?

-Si, como sea.

Ginny descansaba sobre la cama que una vez fue de Draco. Estaba envuelta en su capa negra que aún llevaba su aroma y estaba abrazada a sus rodillas. Las cortinas estaban corridas impidiendo que el sol pasara a la habitación, esa habitación que había disfrutado con su amor, su único y verdadero amor.

Había afirmado que estaría bien, pero no lo estaba. Nunca había llorado pero ahora necesitaba hacerlo hasta que se secara por dentro. Deseaba que esa información que había traído James fuera mentira. Que en cualquier momento, la puerta del cuarto se abriera y Draco entrar por ella diciendo que todo era una de sus tonta bromas pero que ahora estaría con ella siempre. Pero aunque la puerta se abría Draco no apareció por ella.

Molly y Arthur habían dejado de hacer sus cosas para estar con su hija que los necesitaba, pero ella solo quería verlo a el. Aunque sea su cuerpo inerte y confirmar así la dolorosa verdad.

Todos estaban muy preocupados. Habían pensando que quizá no hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Ginny, pero debían hacerlo. Ella merecía saber la verdad.

-¿Se puede pasar? – Dijo la voz cansada y varonil del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí – Dijo simplemente ella. Dumbledore entró al lugar y la poca luz que había mostraba a un muy cansado director, con su piel pálida y sus arrugas más evidentes que nunca.

-Se que suena un poco morboso preguntar, pero ¿cómo estas?

-Tienes razón, es morboso... – Se volteó para verle a la cara – Pero supongo que espera que le mienta con esa pregunta... porque para eso sirve esa pregunta sin sentido, llena de nada, carente de sentido alguno.

-Entonces miénteme, si eso te hace sentir mejor... pero no olvides que a la única persona que no debes mentirle nunca es a ti misma, porque pase lo que pase, eres la única que importa aquí. – Ginny lo miró a los ojos. – Aquí no importa tu familia, ni siquiera la de él, tampoco nosotros... solo queremos que tú estés bien... porque eres importante.

-Porque soy un arma –Afirmó Ginny.

-No. Porque eres nuestra familia. Somos todos una gran familia... y eso te incluye. Y creo saber que si un miembro de la familia sufre, también el resto...

-No puedo dejar de pensar que lo último que le dije... fue que me trajera algo de Rusia. – Dijo sin derramar una lágrima. Estaba ya completamente seca. Su voz sonaba distante hasta para ella. – Y el me prometió que me traería algo... ya no puedo más con esto....

-Debes de ser fuerte. Te lo dice alguien que perdió a mucha gente en su vida.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo?

-Claro... – Le dijo con la sonrisa más triste que Ginny había visto nunca.

-¿Puedo abrazarlo?

-Eso no se pide Ginny... solo se hace – Entonces Ginny se abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo a aquel hombre que la había entendido desde el primer momento que la vio... que la protegió cuanto pudo, que la ayudó en sus momentos más difíciles... y ella le pagaba llorando y sufriendo. – No quiero que estés mal, estoy seguro que él ahora está en un lugar mejor...

-Me gustaría poder haberme despedido adecuadamente de él.

-Lo sé. A mi también me hubiera gustado... Él, Draco. Estuvo aquí antes de irse.

-Lo sé. Dejó su capa. – Dijo tocándola suavemente.

-Me dijo algo que me llegó al corazón ¿sabes niña?

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Me dijo que él, no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que yo así o pensaba. Tampoco en la mayoría de las cosas que hacía o pensaba Voldemort. Solo quería terminar con esta guerra... para poder vivir tranquilo, terminar su carrera y comprarte una casa grande... para poder criar a todos los hijos que iban a tener juntos – Ginny sonrió melancólica – Porque me aseguró que tendrían una familia tan grande como la tuya... por que eso es lo que siempre admiró y celó de ustedes... la familia y el cariño que se profesaban cada uno de ustedes. Y aunque no pudo haberlo tenido con sus padres, quería tenerlo con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, que eres tú.

-Yo también quise tener muchos hijos... pero ahora no voy a tener ninguno...

-¿por qué es eso?

-Porque no serán de Draco... porque no tendrán su mirada, ni ese partícular gesto que me gustó siempre. Esa forma de hacerle frente a las cosas que mas miedo le tenía... pero especialmente porque no van a llevar su apellido y mucho menos su sangre. – Ginny recibió esta vez le abrazo de Dumbledore y sintió una vez más el cálido calor de una lágrima correr por sus mejillas. Y pensando que no tenía más lágrimas por derramar siguió abrazada a Dumbledore hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

-¿cómo está? – Preguntó Sirius desde la sala común de aquel lugar en donde Ginny dormía.

-Como se puede estar cuando pierdes a tu ser amado Sirius – Le respondió Albus con serenidad, pero con la clara huella del dolor y la tristeza.

-¿están completamente seguros que él se encontraba en el hotel?

-Si Remus... bueno, en realidad, dijeron que encontraron los seis cuerpos donde se debían encontrar los seis mortífagos.

-Pero es probable que Draco este vivo – Dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Si, Una en mil... es muy difícil. Sería una gran casualidad que justo en ese momento en que fue puesta la bomba, Draco estuviera fuera del hotel... además que era el momento de la reunión.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Lo que importa aquí es velar por el bienestar de Ginny.

Pero todos callaron. Por la escalera bajaba Ginny, aún cubierta con la capa negra de Draco. Tenía el cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos estaban colorados de las lágrimas. Molly se puso e pie rápidamente para ayudarla, pero Ginny se acercó a todos los presentes.

-Quiero volver – Dijo con la voz aún un poco débil.

-Darás clases de nuevo, pero creo que mejor te poner bien – Dijo Lily.

-No creo que sea a eso a lo que Ginny se refiere. – Aclaró Dumbledore - ¿estás segura?

-Sí. – Respondió ella.

-Ten en cuenta que no tardará mucho en que el resto de las personas lo sepa, en especial Voldemort.

-No me importa... Ya no importa nada.

-Está bien. Siéntate aquí.

Ginny hizo caso, y se sentó en un taburete. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y colocó su mano derecha sobre el cabello rubio de Ginny. Una luz de color blanco perlado salió de la mano de Dumbledore y rodeó a Ginny, primero el rostro y la cabeza luego el cuerpo. Cuando la luz dejó de extenderse y entró por cada uno de los poros de Ginny, apareció en lugar de la chica rubia de ojos celestes y tez blanca, una chica pelirroja, llena de pecas y de ojos azules.

-Ya está. Ahora Virginia Weasley, bienvenida nuevamente entre nosotros.

-Gracias – Su madre se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Hacía tiempo ya que no la veía tan hermosa. Su cabello colorado tenía ahora pequeños bucles en las puntas, largo hasta casi la cintura. Su piel blanca era ahora un poco más morena por el cálido calor del sol Parisino y sus ojos, que antes habían tenido todo el brillo de la vida, reflejaban una sabiduría inmensa que a la vez, ocultaban un deje de dolor y tristeza.

-Estás más hermosa que nunca – Le dijo su madre aún abrazándola.

Las semanas pasaban sin dificultad. Ginny había dejado de dar clases de defensa, y aunque muchos se había preguntado la razón no hicieron quejas luego de haber tenido a Harry como el nuevo reemplazo. Aunque aún había un joven que no estaba del todo a favor de Harry como profesor y era porque había comenzado a sentir ese algo especial pro la profesora Somers.

Ginny sin embargo, no había dejado las instalaciones del colegio. Había pedido por absolutamente todas sus pertenencias de Francia y las había acomodado en la habitación que el había dado Dumbledore, que no era otra que la de tres años atrás. Se había instalado completamente en el cuarto de Draco y había utilizado el suyo como biblioteca. Allí tenía un equipo totalmente nuevo de alquimia, una estantería llena de libros de defensa y otros tantos de pociones. Además que tenía una pared hecha pizarra para poder escribir lo que necesitaba.

A los dos días de haber vuelto a ser ella, Dumbledore la presentó ante el colegio. Que salvo los alumnos de tercero para abajo, la conocían. El día después de la bienvenida, el profeta soltó el ejemplar sobre la vuelta de la famosa Ginny Weasley, y en el hospital, se hicieron cargo de esa noticia, diciendo que había despertado hacía una semana. Por su puesto que no fue otra que Nynphadora Tonks la que lo dijo.

A pesar de haber vuelto a ser ella, si espíritu y sus ganas de vivir no cambiaron. Dumbledore le dijo que a partir de febrero comenzaría a entrenarla y así fue... cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, se había vuelto a formar esa esfera transparente donde ellos entrenaban. Muchos de los estudiantes se escondían para ver a Dumbledore utilizar su magia y para ver a Ginny enfrentarse a él.

Una de las mañanas de Febrero, Ginny se encontraba caminando hacia aquella "burbuja". Llevaba la varita en la parte trasera del pantalón, pero una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Nunca te dijo Alastor que podrías perder una nalga si llevas la varita allí?

-Muchas Harry, pero como tú, yo soy muy obstinada.

-Eso es lo que más me agrada de ti. – Harry la abrazó y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido por un muchacho que estaba por allí de casualidad.

-Me pones mal Ginny. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés mejor?

-Lo único que quiero que hagas es que te entrenes lo más posible, porque en la primera de cambio que me lo cruce deberás matarlo... porque sino yo seré quien los mate a los dos. ¿Claro? – Sonrió débilmente

-Más claro echarle agua ¿no crees?

-Me voy a entrenar

-Claro, ten cuidado.

Ginny entró a la "burbuja" y allí se encontraba ya Dumbledore sentado en una piedra tomando una taza de té. En cuanto ella sonrió, él desapareció las cosas y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Estás lista? – Ginny asintió – Bien. Concentra tu magia en la varita, simplemente en la varita. Quiero que te defiendas con ella.

-De acuerdo.

Dumbledore levantó la mano en donde no estaba su varita mágica y de pronto un montón de piedras comenzaron a elevarse y luego a girar entorno a ello, formando un perfecto círculo.

-Deberás defenderte. Sin usar ningún hechizo de defensa – Ginny volvió a asentir. – yo voy a atacar de varias formas. Solo debes protegerte.

-Está bien.

Ginny estuvo en posición y de pronto una piedra gigante pasó rozando su rostro. Y un hechizo se acercaba a ella. Inmediatamente, Ginny apuntó con la varita a una piedra y dio de lleno al hechizo

-Utiliza tu varita, no tu mente.

Otra piedra atravesó el hechizo del mago y una piedra más grande casi le da en el estomago si no fuera porque saltó en el último momento.

-Defiéndete con tu varita. Pon tu otra mano detrás de la espalda. Debes dejar de usarla.

-Si. – Dijo agitadamente.

Pero entonces una piedra le dio en la espalda cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-Vamos. Ponte de pie y comenzaremos nuevamente.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**LadyVega** "el aceptamiento es el primer paso al cambio" jajajajja eso lo solía decir mi profesora de Historia.... pero la vagancia no se hace, se nace... y como tu, yo soy muy vaga con la mayoría de las cosas ( por lo general las que no me gustan) así que no te sientas mal por eso... volviendo al verdadero tema de esto.... mil gracias por el review, y debo confirmar que ya está patentado el nombre "Super Ginny" ®.... espero que no te sientas muy mal por lo que acabó de pasar en el fic, pero debía de suceder y debo de decir que me costó escribirlo.... un beso gigante y espero continues escribiendo tus reviews a pesar de este pequeño detalle

**Luthien** aquí sabes de Draco sorry por esto, pero así debe de suceder... no desesperes si te pones mal, Ginny pronto estará mejor... un saludo grande y gracias

**Isabella Riddle** aquí otro capi espero que ye haya gustado, un beso grande

**Lil Sonis** bueno, tus deseos se han cumplido, pero estoy super segura que no era de esta forma jajajajja (risa malvada) también pienso eso acerca de David, y ahora creo que va a tomar un papel mas importante... ya veremos de acuerdo a la historia... un saludo grande y gracias por el review

**joice Malfoy **bueno creo que no te esperabas lo que acabó de pasar... lamento si eso sucedió, de verdad no era mi intención... espero que continúes leyendo porque te aseguro que habrá unas cuantas sorpresitas.... jajajja. Gracias por el review. Un beso grande

**Paulina Malfoy** pues ya ves que sí ha comenzado nuevamente con su vida.... bien merecido se lo tenía, ¿No? No se si tengo del todo el fc, pero procuro intentar llegar a ese final... si no no tiene gracias ¿verdad? Espero que te haya gustado el capi y me alegro que te guste el fic Un saludo grande

**Fiosol** aquí tienes este capi... espero que te guste un saludo grande

A TODO LOS LECTORES MUCHAS DISCULPAS POR LO QUE ACABÓ DE PASAR, PERO ES QUE DEBIÓ PASAR LO QUE PASÓ PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TUVIERA UN SIGNIFICADO Y COMO MI AMIGA **LILY SONIS** DICE, NO TIENE PORQUE SER TAN COLOR DE ROSAS

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE... PARA DECIR LO QUE PIENSAN... COMO SIEMPRE �JAJAJ... UN BESO GRANDE A TODOS

IVITA BLACK


	21. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Ginny no estaba muy bien con respecto a la pérdida de Draco. Había perdido toda voluntad de vida, su alegría se desvaneció de un día para el otro. Ron había intentado todo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero nada había funcionado. Sus padres, Arthur y Molly estaba más que devastados. Su única hija, el sol de la familia, la razón por la cual estaba tan unida se estaba yendo y no había nada para hacer lo contrario.

Todos los miembros Weasley habían ido a visitarla, Charlie desde Rumania y Bill desde Gringotts en la sede de España. Fred y George hacían lo posible para que sonriera, pero no había caso. Parecía, simplemente que la alegría y la vivacidad de la chica se había ido, había muerto junto con Draco.

Era muy triste verla así. Cuando se enteró el mundo mágico de la vuelta de Ginny, no había quien no dejase de visitarla. Colin y Sarah, que finalmente se habían formalizado como pareja fueron a verla, pero ella solo respondió con un simple "finalmente" y el resto del día estuvo en silencio.

Los entrenamientos debían ser para despejar la mente de Ginny, pero estaba tan distraída y tan en su mundo que simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo. Harry por su lado seguía entrenando a diestra y siniestra. Había prometido a Ginny que sería el mejor para vencer a Voldemort y vengar las muertes de aquellas personas inocentes.

-Ginny, cielo ábreme la puerta – Decía Bill desde el otro lado de la gran puerta blanca del cuarto de Ginny. – Necesito verte y saber que estás bien

-Si piensas en que puedo cometer una locura estás mal. Porque eso era lo último que hubiera querido Draco. – Dijo Ginny desde el otro lado. Ella estaba sentada con su espalda en la puerta.

-Gin. Quiero poder verte a los ojos, como hacía antes y saber que es lo pasa por tu cabecita... – Bill sin saberlo, imitó la postura de su hermana – Sabes que eres mi hermana preferida.

-Soy la única que tienes – Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa débil que Bill no pudo ver.

-Bien. Y también sabes que soy tu hermano favorito

-Es mentira, ese es Charlie

¿Charlie? No creo que haya sido él quien te defendió cuando Fred y George te corrían con las varitas nuevas... ni tampoco fue él quien mintió para que no te culparan por pintar el jardín de rosa fuerte, aún sabiendo que tu habías sido...

-Eso es porque tu me retaste a hacerlo

-Y tampoco fue Charlie quien te leía todas las noches un cuento Muggle para que durmieras tranquila – La puerta se abrió y Bill se golpeó la espalda con el suelo – Auch. Podrías avisar que ibas a hacer eso.

-Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido ninguna gracias ¿no crees? – Ginny sonrió débilmente

-Así me gusta ver a mi hermanita... – Bill entró y se sentó en la cama y Ginny lo imitó. ¿Se puede saber que es específicamente lo que te tiene así? Es decir...

-Draco no era solo mi amigo Bill. Estábamos... saliendo, por así decirlo.

¿Saliendo¿Una Weasley y un Malfoy?

-Si ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No, solo que... es raro. La diferencia entre las familias y todo eso.

-Pues Draco no era así. Era muy distinto a como todos lo veían y conmigo se abrió sin problemas y me mostró su alma... él de verdad no era lo que todos decían que era.

-Estabas enamorada de él ¿verdad?

-Estoy enamorada de él... Draco era, es... mi otra mitad

-Mira. Yo no conocí a este niño... Aunque escuché los rumores. Pero si este muchacho te amó como tu lo haces, no creo que quiera que estés así. Es más creo que hubiera preferido que siguieras con tu vida en lugar de estar desperdiciándola.

-Pero es tan difícil. Él era parte de mi vida y yo... yo sin él no puedo.

-Pero nos tienes a todos nosotros. Tu familia, que te apoya y tus amigos incondicionales...

¿De veras crees que Draco hubiera querido eso?

-Yo lo hubiera querido de haber sido él. – Ginny abrazó a su hermano. Era una persona de las que siempre se podía esperar un acto así. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, pero lo especial de él era que lograba hacer que los demás se sintieran mejor.

-Gracias hermano. De verdad sabes como hacer para que uno se sienta mejor.

-Si, lo sé. ¿no soy genial? – Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bill y se puso de pie. Se miró en el espejo e intentó arreglarse lo más posible. Luego se giró y volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor – Estas hermosa princesita...

-Ja, hace tiempo que no me decías así.

-Es que creí que habías crecido, pero veo que aún sigues siendo mi princesita.

-No lo digas por todos lados que conozco cierta francesita que se pondrá muy celosa.

Ginny bajó de su cuarto junto a su hermano y allí estaban todos esperando para ver si había dado resultado que Bill haya ido a hablar con ella. La chica sonrió débilmente, aún le dolía un poco eso de estar sonriendo y que no sea para Draco.

-Lamento que me hayan tenido que ver así... pero les prometo que ya no estaré mas triste – Volvió a intentar sonreír

-Me agrada escuchar eso... – Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Sin saber cómo, David había comenzado a tener un extraño tipo de atracción con Ginny. Le encantaba verla entrenar, caminar por los pasillos. Se había alegrado cuando vio que había recuperado la sonrisa, porque aunque él no sabía porque estaba así de triste, sabía que ella no era de esa forma.

Una tarde, luego del almuerzo, Ginny se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, puesto que necesitaba hablar con él respecto a algunas cosas. Golpeó la puerta y entró luego de escuchar el permiso. Allí, sentado frente a Dumbledore estaba David Malfoy, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento Albus, vengo en otro momento. – Ginny se disponía a salir.

-No Ginny, quédate que el señor Malfoy ya se iba.

-Si, señorita Weasley. – Le dijo el joven observándola. Lo había hecho tantas veces y cada vez descubría otra cosa sobre ella. Sin embargo esa vez había algo distinto. Hacía tiempo que Ginny le recordaba a otra persona, a una que con solo verla sintió que se le salía el corazón. Y sin saber como recordó esa vez que él le preguntó a la profesora Somers como se encontraba. En ese instante Harry Potter había entrado al aula y la había llamado de una forma distinta, familiar... como lo había hecho recientemente el director. "Ginny" ese había sido el apodo que utilizó. Entonces todas las fichas le cayeron de una vez. Cuando la profesora Somers "se fue" Virginia Weasley había aparecido luego de estar tres años en coma...

-No te preocupes David, Albus luego platicamos... – Ginny se dio la vuelta para retirarse pues había visto en el chico el mismo gesto que hacía Draco cuando quería saber algo que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza

-Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Ginny estaba ya abriendo la puerta para irse cuando escuchó eso. ¿qué pasó con la profesora Somers? – Ginny se quedó dura. ¿cómo era posible que ese chico haya descubierto algo de esa magnitud que ningún otro había hecho ni siquiera por descarte? Ginny miró al director que la miraba a los ojos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en ellos y Ginny pensó que debía decírselo y con algo de confusión la chica vio que Dumbledore asentía

-Pues verás... – Ginny cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigió a su cuarto. No quería estar presente cuando el director se lo dijera

* * *

¿Por qué quiero que se lo diga? De todos modos, ya es algo del pasado ¿no? No creo que sea problema alguno. Voldemort de seguro ya se habrá resignado a buscarme en esos tres años. Pero ahora que he vuelto, no veo porque no pueda decir que aquella identidad era falsa.

¿Sabes que la locura se empieza hablando sola? – Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella no necesito voltear para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz. Sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde hacía tiempo. Sintió que algo de ella volvía.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Slytherin – Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Slytherin? Creí que habíamos olvidado eso hace tiempo. – unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la voltearon.

Lo primero que vio fue un cabello rubio todo despeinado, suelto y largo hasta los hombros. Lo hacían ver mucho más maduro pero con un toque de inocencia. Luego notó sus ojos, claros, un color que pasaba por el celeste hasta llegar a un gris cielo. Era una cabeza más alto que ella y tenía el cuerpo desarrollado como todo un hombre de 19 años. Ginny no aguantó más y lo abrazó, necesitaba estrujar aquel cuerpo contra el de ella en ese deseado abrazo. Tanto tiempo sin verlo la había hecho sentirse sola. ¿Como había sido eso? Apenas se hablaban durante los primeros años de colegio, y cuando lo hacían era simplemente para recibir un insulto o para propinar otro. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Ginny cumplió los quince. Sí. Allí las cosas se habían puesto interesantes. Ella no soportaba los odios entre las casas y lo había demostrado más de una vez.

¿qué se supone que haces aquí rufián? –Le dijo separándose de él pero sin soltarle el cuello

¿Así tratas al amor de tu vida? – Ginny arqueó las cejas. Era tan obvio que diría eso que no se aguantó la risa.

-Recuerda el trato que hicimos – Le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y caminando hacia los terrenos.

-Oh, vamos. No puede ser que recuerdes aún ese trato, hermosa.

-claro que lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo todo... –Ginny de verdad no podía creer que él estuviera allí. ¿Y como es que estas aquí?

-Me enteré que la grandiosa Ginny Weasley dejó el hospital – Le dijo sarcásticamente.

¿Si¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Tengo mis contactos – Pero luego de decir eso bajó la vista y Ginny lo entendió. – Lo siento Gin.

-No te preocupes...

-Si. Me preocupo. Tu eres muy importante... Lo sé todo.

¿Todo, que todo?

-Todo, me lo dijo.

-Oh. – Ella no sabía que decir. Se sentía culpable al no poder haberle dicho ella en persona. – Lo siento si te lastimé.

-No, no lo hiciste.

¿Así que él te lo dijo?

-Claro. Somos mejores amigos, y estamos del mismo bando ¿no?

-Eso me alegra escuchar... – Ginny bajó la mirada a sus zapatos – Cuando escuché lo de Moscú, creí que tu, que...

¿qué yo estaba allí? – Ginny asintió – Pues ya ves que no... lo desprecio con toda el alma. Sabes que soy hijo de magos pero, Amelaie no lo es, y los mató. Mató a sus padres por ser sangre sucia.

-Lo siento... pero ¿ella está bien?

-Si. Estaba conmigo cuando pasó... su pequeño hermano se salvó también. Me estoy haciendo cargo de ellos.

¿Tu solo?

-Pues sí. Cuando mis padres se enteraron que no quería ser mortífago pues, me echaron de la casa, pero tengo suficiente dinero para vivir yo y mis hijos, hasta mis nietos

-Me alegro que estén bien, en especial tú, Blaise.

-Estoy mal por Draco. ¿sabes? Era buena gente.

-Si. Lo sé. – Ginny abrazó nuevamente a ese chico. De vedad necesitaba estar con él, era el único que podía hablar sobre Draco con ella. Ya que él era su mejor amigo.

* * *

No tardó mucho para que la noticia sobre Ginebra Somers se difundiera por todo el colegio llegando a los ejemplares del Profeta. Ella ya no estaba preocupada sobre eso... sino todo lo contrario, se reía al pensar en la cara que pondría Voldemort al saber que ella no había estado en coma casi al borde de la muerte... pero luego pensó en Draco. Su padre había aceptado que estudiara sanación por el simple hecho de que Ginny Weasley estaba en San Mungo y que así la tendrían controlada y sabrían si despertaba... sería un problema, pero Draco ya no estaba con ella, y aunque Lucius Malfoy y todos los malditos mortífagos fueran tras ella, Ginny sabría como defenderse, no por nada era aprendiz de Dumbledore.

Tanto ella como Harry eran los únicos aprendices que Dumbledore tenía. Antes que ellos fue la mismísima Minerva McGonagall pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Mucho antes que Tom Riddle estuviera en el colegio. Y Albus se sentía satisfecho de tener nuevamente a dos aprendices tan buenos como ellos dos.

* * *

El tiempo continuaba su curso, y el invierno dio lugar a la primavera. Ya casi estaban finalizando los cursos. Una mañana de Abril, Dumbledore mandó llamar a Ginny a su despacho. Al llegar, ella se encontró con una gran sorpresa. La mismísima Narcisa Malfoy estaba allí sentada frente a Dumbledore y se volteó al verla llegar.

Era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Se notaba que era alta y delgada y carecía de esa expresión que Ginny había visto en su tercer año, en el mundial de Quidditch. La mujer y el director se pusieron de pie cuando ella entró.

-Lo siento Albus, no sabía que estabas ocupado... si quieres vuelvo mas tarde

-No hará falta Ginny. Quiero presentarte a...

-Narcisa Black - Dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano. Ginny se sorprendió, había pensado que diría Narcisa "Malfoy" pero no. Dio su nombre de soltera. – Soy la madre de Draco..

-Si, señora lo sé. Un placer conocerla. – Ginny intentó sonreír. Y al parecer había logrado pronunciar una mueca adecuada ya que la señora sonrió débilmente y se volvió a sentar. – Albus... de verás... no tengo problemas en esperar, de segur tienes que hablar con la señora, Black. – Dijo difícilmente. La única señora Black que conocía era Samantha que se convirtió en Black luego de casarse con Sirius.

-En realidad Ginny te he llamado porque la señora Black, quiere hablar contigo.

-Perdón que sea tan descortés, pero ¿qué es lo que necesita hablar conmigo señora?

-Sobre Draco – Eso la hizo helarse la piel. Hacía mucho que no hablaba de Draco, con nadie... y le estaba haciendo bien. Pero ahora venía esta mujer, su madre, queriendo hablar de Draco. ¿acaso no tenía dolor al escuchar su nombre?

-Creo que mejor me retiro... no duden en pedir algo a mis elfos si necesitan

-Gracias Dumbledore – Dijo la adulta. Acto seguido Albus Dumbledore le ofreció su asiento a Ginny. Y se retiró.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada. La mujer retorcía un pañuelo en sus manos y Ginny jugaba con los apoyabrazos del sillón mullido de Dumbledore. "_ahora entiendo porque nunca sale de aquí, esto es muy cómodo... vamos Ginny concéntrate_" pensaba.

-Virginia... ¿Verdad? – Ginny asintió. – Creo que debemos platicar sobre mi hijo… siendo tu, bueno... tan cercana a él. – Ginny no dijo nada. Solo la observaba. En realidad no veía el punto de esta conversación. – Hace unos meses... el padre de Draco, se enfrentó contra algunos aurores de la India.. la verdad no sé si decir, que fue desafortunado o no, pero el caso es que.. Lucius Malfoy murió, en batalla. – Eso era algo que Ginny no hubiera esperado nunca escuchar de esos labios.

-Ya veo. – Ginny no sabía que decir... – le diría que lo siento... pero en verdad no lo hago.

-Sé muy bien que es así... y yo tampoco lo hago... – Ginny cada vez estaba más sorprendida. No se esperaba que esa mujer tuviera tanta confianza con ella. Después de todo ella era Weasley y Narcisa una amante de los sangre pura. – pero este no es le punto de la conversación. El tema es que, cuando Lucius murió, antes de fin de año. Draco vino a verme. Ese enfrentamiento se mantuvo en secreto, hasta ahora. Puesto que no se quería que se supiera quienes habían muerto en esa batalla ya que muchos eran personas de renombre... el caso es que, yo estuve mucho tiempo bajo una maldición imperdonable, Cortesía de Lucius Malfoy. El Imperio es una maldición muy fuerte para alguien que esta débil. Y yo lo estaba.

¿puedo pregustar desde hacía cuanto tiempo...? – Ginny dijo muy tímida y no terminó la pregunta ya que Narcisa había bajado la cabeza

-Más de cinco años.

-Lo lamento.

-No importa eso ahora. Cuando pude finalmente salir de esa maldición, quedé muy débil y me tuvieron que internar en San Mungo, bajo otra identidad. No podía abrir los ojos, pero estaba conciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Sentía como el médico me hacía tomar mis pócimas y cuando me hablaban. Pero en especial, una visita me hizo comenzar a querer volver. Draco había ido a visitarme una vez, y desde ese día venía todos los días. – Ginny se sintió mal. Hablar de Draco aún le producía nostalgia. – él me platicaba, creyendo que yo podría oírlo y no se equivocaba. Escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras que él me decía y sentía que llegaban a mi y me hacían fuerte a cada segundo. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue lo que me contaba... me hablaba de cierta muchacha que lo traía loco. – Ginny se ruborizó. – al poco tiempo comencé a despertar por completo, pero Draco no dejó de visitarme. Y siguío contando todo lo que había hecho desde que había caído en ese maldito estado.

**Flash back**

Draco estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama donde yacía Narcisa Malfoy. Era una habitación privada y nadie podía molestarlos. Draco sonreía y la mujer estaba feliz de verlo tan contento, tan vivo. Ella a penas podía hablar. Su cuerpo aún lo tenía adormecido pero no le interesaba. Con solo poder hablar con Draco la hacía feliz.

-Draco, hijo ¿Dime quien te está haciendo tan feliz?

-Madre, estoy más que contento. Ella es todo lo que hubiera deseado y todo lo que te encantaría tener como nuera. – él sonrió.

¿Lo que me encantaría tener como nuera?

-Pues sí. Ella es perfecta. Es la mujer perfecta para un Malfoy.

¿Y cual es esa perfección?

-Es bonita, elegante, inteligente, distinguida, de buena familia – Draco hizo una pausa al escucharse decir eso "_Los Weasley buena familia? Claro que lo son, si han criado a una mujer como Ginny deben de serlo_." – Es divertida y muy poderosa... pero en especial, es de sangre limpia.

-Hay Draco... eso ya no debe de importar. Si es todo lo que me has dicho, no es necesario que sea de familia de sangre pura... pero vamos. Dime su nombre.

-Hay Madre. Cuando sepas su nombre volverás a un estado de coma... – Reía Draco

-Niño, no seas tan dramático y dime.

-Se llama Virginia

-Es un bonito nombre... pero no creo que se llame solo así.

-No es verdad... tiene un apellido...

¿Y cual es? No puedes hacerle esto a tu madre Draco.

-Se llama Weasley. Virginia Weasley.

¿Es Weasley?

-Si madre. La menor de los siete hermanos.

-No se que decirte...

-Pues no digas nada... – Draco se sintió mal. – Tu la habías aceptado antes de saber su nombre pero ahora no saber como reaccionar. Creo que la felicidad de tu hijo está con quien él la elija.

-No estoy en desacuerdo contigo... solo que me sorprendí y...

-Solo debes conocerla.. y veras que te encantará es perfecta para mí. Es la única que ha podido dominar mi carácter madre.

-Pues si así es, deberíamos hacerle un monumento, porque ni siquiera de pequeño yo podía hacerlo.

-Prométeme que la conocerás.

-Bien. Te lo prometo.

**Fin del Flash back**

Ginny no sabía qué decir. Al parecer, Draco había hablado de ella con su madre y ella no sabía que decir. Aún estaba boquiabierta cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de la mujer.

-Como ves, es venido a cumplir mi promesa...Necesito que vengas conmigo...

¿cómo?

-Es que, hay algo que quiero que veas. – Acto seguido se puso y Ginny la imitó, observando sus finos ropajes y elegante andar. – Te pido disculpas que camine lento. Pero verás... es que no me repongo aún demasiado. Hace poco que he podido salir de la casa y no me permiten estar sola mucho tiempo.

¿La acompaña alguien?

-Pues sí... pero eso no es un tema a tratar. – Dijo algo seria. – Sabes llegaríamos más rápido si fuéramos con los polvos, pero me agradaría ir deforma Muggle. ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada. ¿Es muy lejos?

-No. Podríamos pedir¿cómo se llaman esos aparatos que utilizan para moverse?

-Automóviles

-Si esos... debemos pedir uno...

-no se preocupe. Yo tengo uno.

¿De veras?

-Si. Está en la estación Kings Cross. Lo dejaron allí hace tiempo. No hubiera podido venir con él hasta Hogwarts.

-Entonces tendremos que tomar el expreso.

-No hay problema... ¿Donde es que vamos?

-Ya lo verás...

Viajaron en silencio durante todo el viaje en el tren. Hasta que, cuando finalmente se subieron al carro de Ginny, estacionado en uno de los lugares de la estación muggle la mujer comenzó a platicar nuevamente.

¿por qué no preguntas?

¿Qué debo preguntar señora?

¿Es que no quieres saber porque estuve bajo el efecto del Imperio?

-Es que, en realidad me lo imagino.

¿De veras?

-Pues sí. Usted me dijo que fue hacía unos cinco años... eso fue cuando Usted y... – Pero Ginny hizo silencio. No debía haber abierto la boca de esa forma. Draco le había pedid oque no dijera nada.

¿Cuándo yo y... qué?

-Draco me contó lo que le sucedió... respecto a la cicatriz de su espalda – Narcisa estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que Draco fuera a contar eso alguna vez. – Hace un tiempo, Albus, nos reunió, a un grupo de alumnos y otros que ya no eran del colegio, para poder entrenarnos.. entre ellos estábamos Draco y yo. Y que gracias al Cáliz del Fuego terminamos compartiendo la misma sala común. Allí fue que nos empezamos a conoces mucho más...

-Y él te contó – Ginny asintió¿todo?

-Pues sí...

-Te contó entonces que yo estaba enamorada de su padrino – Ginny volvió a asentir y la mujer sonrió de lado – Ese sinvergüenza nunca me dijo que te lo había contado

-Le pido perdón si...

-No es problema... vamos a Malcom Ville

¿Malcom ville?

-Si. ¿sabes llegar hasta allí?

-Si. Está a medio camino de la casa de mis padres.

-Ya veo... entonces, me dijiste que sabías que Severus y yo,

-Si. – Dijo apenada Ginny.

-Es por eso que Lucius me controlaba con un Imperio y a Severus con castigar a Draco si se acercaba a mi.

-Maldito... Lo siento

-No. Yo pienso lo mismo sobre él... toma la calle principal. Pues me alegra que sepas

¿Se alegra?

-Sí. Verás Draco no confía en nadie... bueno en casi nadie puedo ver.

-También está Blaise

-Si, pero él y Draco eran amigos desde antes de nacer.

¿Cómo es eso?

-La madre de Blaise y Lucius eran primos segundo de los mas lejanos... como tu padre y yo... frena aquí.

Ginny intentó entender porque habían parado en medio de una de las calles residenciales de Malcom Ville. Las casas eran variadas pero muy hermosas y grandes. Vio como la mujer bajó del carro y se dirigió a una de las casas más imponentes de la calle. Era una entrada de madera oscura, una puerta doble con picaporte de oro.

Narcisa Black se acercó a la puerta y logró abrirla con un movimiento de varita. Ginny nunca hubiera imaginado que detrás de esos muros de ladrillos cubiertos por una enredadera tan verde y llena de vida, se escondiera el lugar que había en ella.

Una casa de tres pisos, de forma de rectángulo perfecto. Las paredes eran blancas, que hacían un contraste casi perfecto con el alto y negro techo de tejas. Las ventanas del piso inferior eran altas y dobles, permitiendo que al abrirlas uno pudiera salir al gran terreno que la rodeaba. El jardín era inmenso... tenía al fondo una gran arboleda de sauces llorones y en uno de los costados, un pequeño arrollo con un puente de madera sobre él con un pequeño techo adornado con enredaderas llenas de flores amarillas y blancas. Cerca de la entrada trasera de la casa había un pequeño jardín cercado con rosas de todos los colores.

-Señora este lugar es bellísimo

-Lo sé. Pero ven. Entra.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, que tenía unos escalones de mármol antes, y un par de columnas blancas, se encontraron con una casa al mejor estilo del siglo XIX. Tapices, divanes, mesas de vidrio y todos aquellos muebles y decoraciones propios de ese siglo tan hermoso.

Ginny se detuvo en la chimenea, sobre ella, en la pared había un cuadro tapado con una tela azul oscura, que resaltaba con todo lo demás debido a oscuro color.

-Ven. No te fijes en eso aún. Quiero mostrarte algo en el primer piso.

Al pasar el salón de entrada luego de una gran arcada había unas escaleras dobles. Ambas empezaban en lados opuesto de la sala y terminaban en unión en el primer piso que tenía un par de cortinas rojas que llevaban al pasillo del piso hacia las habitaciones.

-El lado derecho es para la gente que vive en la casa... el izquierdo es para las visitas o huéspedes. Pero nosotras vamos a la parte derecha del piso... – Narcisa la llevó hasta la última habitación. La última puerta era la que se veía al final del pasillo. A diferencia de las otras puertas, esta era doble de color blanca... – Vamos niña, entra ya. – La incito la mujer. Ginny abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Una cama adoselada más grande de lo normal. Estaba situada sobre un pequeño pedestal, todo el piso alfombrado de color crema... el ventanal, muy parecido a los de la planta baja estaba cortinados con bellas telas color crema transparentes y otra más oscura de color rojo muy opaco y pesado. Los muebles eran de madera de roble y hacían un muy buen juego con el color claro de la alfombra y las cortinas. Tenía una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama, con una lámpara a aceite... y un tocador de lo más hermoso y elaborado...

-Este es un cuarto de ensueño... – Dijo Ginny sentándose en el tocado y viéndose en el espejo.

-Espera, que hay más.

¿Mas?

-Quiero que entres pro esa puerta – Le dijo señalando una puerta que Ginny no había visto nunca.

¿qué hay allí?

-Ya lo veras...

Ginny hizo caso a la mujer y atravesó la puerta... si el cuarto anterior la había sorprendido este casi la hace caer al suelo. Era un cuarto bastante más chico que el anterior. Pero era mucho más delicado. Las paredes eran blancas y tenían una pequeña guarda en la parte superior de la pared, con globos y osos de peluche. Una pequeña cómoda de madera blanca de cajones. Y una cuna del mismo color muy pequeña pero hermosa. Las cortinas eran también de un delicado color crema pero carecían de esa pesada cortina que la otra habitación poseía.

La chica miró a Narcisa y la mujer le sonrió. Luego de mostrarle el resto de la casa ambas se sentaron donde estaba la chimenea y el retrato cubierto por el manto azul.

¿Y que me dices de la casa?

-Que me gustaría saber de quien es.. .tiene un excelente gusto.

¿Verdad que sí?

-Pero nadie la está habitando ¿No?

-No. Se suponía que sería habitada para estas fechas... pero no pudo ser.

¿Quién iba a habitarla?

-Una joven pareja.. – Dijo la mujer mirando al retrato cubierto. ¿Quieres ver la pintura?

-Por favor... me llamó la atención cuando entré.

-Si. Lo noté. – Narcisa se puso de pie y destapó la pintura con mucho cuidado... Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... era algo increíble, imposible...

¿Es verdad esto?

-Si – Respondió simplemente la mujer observando el cuadro con detenimiento.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**LadyVega** bueno, primero que nada te agradezco el review y espero que no hagas huelga... ya verás que todo está fríamente calculado... jajajaja solo espera y sigue leyendo que las cosas estoy segura que se arreglarán de una forma u otra... un beso grande y no dejes de leer y de hacerme saber que opinas.

**Princess Terry** creo son muchas las preguntas que me has hecho, y no estoy segura de poder responderlas ahorita. Me agrada que te guste el fic, y espero que este reivew no se el ultimo. Un saludo

**Luthien** gracias por leer el fic, me alegro mucho que te guste... las cosas se van a ir aclarando a su tiempo... por lo que solo queda esperar... un beso grande y espero tu siguiente review

**Cata **los papeles de Gino y Giselle aún no se han acabado. Creo que aparecerán más adelante así que aún hay tiempo para que Gino se le declare a Ginny ¿no? Por otro lado Draco, ese es un caso aparte... hay sorpresas MUCHAS sorpresas jajajajaja y espero que no me mates aún porque te vas a tener que quedar con la gran duda de saber que asó "de verdad" con Draco jajaja... y para compensarte, te he traído a Bill para que te sientas un poquito mejor, pero no creo que dure mucho un saludo y un beso grande.

**Phoebe** las sorpresas son sorpresas y si se cuentan dejan de serlo jaja... por lo tanto, no te puedo decir mucho acerca de Draco... lo que si puedo decirte es que David SI se le va a declarar a Ginny... pero aún no se cuando valla a suceder. Un saludo y continua leyendo

**Sthefany Weasley** ha decir verdad Draco SI es el amor verdadero de Ginny, y es que es el único debido al hechizo que ella hizo... por lo que, lo único que puedo decir es que Ginny está con Draco con nadie jajajaja (ahora la duda jaja) un beso grande

**Lil Sonis** ya se verá que sucede con Draco, por ahora Ginny está tratando de superar la perdida... pronto las cosas van a cambiar.. sigue leyendo y veras, un saludo y un beso grande

SIIIIIIII 102 REVIEWS NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA LLEGADO A LOS 100 ESTOY RE CONTENT JAJAJAJA

DE TODOS MODOS NO OLVIDEN DEJAR ESOS REVIEWS TAN LINDO A LOS CUALES ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO ADICTA JAJAJ (ESTOY MAS QUE PIRADA)

UN BESO A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO... NO DEJEN DE LEER Y DECIRME QUE PIENSAN

IVITA BLACK


	22. Capitulo 19

Capítulo 19

-Es que... ¿cómo es posible? – Ginny aún no entendía mucho el significado de ese cuadro, o no quería entenderlo.

-Virginia, Mi hijo Draco compró esta casa hace unos tres o cuatro meses. De a poco la fue refaccionando y amueblando. Él quería vivir contigo aquí, me lo dijo hace un tiempo.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo nunca? – Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón nuevamente y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesta a quitarlas

-Era una sorpresa. Vendrían aquí cuado Draco volviera de Rusia – La mujer se entristeció pero continuó – Y él te propondría matrimonio. Ese era su plan

-Por dios. – Ginny ya no soportó más y se echó a llorar como hacía tiempo lo Había hecho. ¿él quería casarse conmigo?

-Así es.

El cuadro de la chimenea era un retrato perfecto de Ginny. Vestida al estilo del siglo XIX y sonriente. Parecía ser todo una obra maestra de Delacroix. Colores vivos pero suaves y un ambiente de tranquilidad y armonía.

¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

-Esta asa es de mi hijo, mi único hijo, y tu fuiste el amor de su vida. Solo quiero darte las llaves de la casa y quiero que seas la dueña de esta.

-No podría...

-Draco así lo hubiera querido

-Si la aceptara, de todos modos es muy grande para mi sola.

-Creo que le encontraras una solución. Eres una Weasley ¿No?

-No se que decir...

-Solo di que sí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Tu le cambiaste la vida a Draco y...

-Y él me la cambió a mi.

-Te pido que sigamos viéndonos Virginia

-Señora, solo dígame Ginny.

-Muy bien, entonces solo debes decirme Narcisa, Ginny

* * *

El tiempo transcurría normalmente. Ginny había decidido finalmente mudarse a la casa. Estaba cerca de la casa de sus padres y también a mitad de camino de la de Narcisa Black, quien había adoptado a David Malfoy como su protegido, al ser la única familia que tenía el chico.

A pesar de que Ginny estuviera instalada allí, pasaba mucho tiempo en el colegio. Las ganas de entrenar aumentaron y así también las de sonreír y vivir. Había sido un gran cambio esto de la casa, pero al parecer había funcionado. De vez en cuando Ginny visitaba a Narcisa a la mansión Malfoy y se encontraba con el profesor de pociones los fines de semana. Platicaban exclusivamente de Draco, esto y aquello siempre terminaba en Draco.

Pero así como el tiempo pasaba la temporada de clases se acabó.

-Ginny quiero darte algo antes que te vayas a la casa – Le dijo Dumbledore unos días antes de terminar las clases

¿qué es Albus?

-Se que no podrás sola con la casa así que he decidido "prestarte" un elfo domestico del castillo – Ginny sonrió

¿Prestarme?

-En realidad se ofreció le solo cuando escuchó la noticia... pero creo que tendrás que aceptarlo con otro Elfo porquen o se separan

-Por su puesto. – Albus Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron Dobby y Winky.

-Dobby y Winky quieren ayudar a la señorita Ginny,

¿de verdad quieren hacerlo?

-Si, y n ose preocupe por el dinero, el señor Albus Dumbledore nos pagará igual... – Pero el elfo se acercó a Ginny y le susurró aunque aún estaba fuerte el tono de voz – No creo que sea lo correcto dado que Dobby y Winky no trabajarán para el señor Albus Dumbledore... pero el ha insistido. – Ginny miró a Albus y este asintió sonriendo.

-Bien. Entonces acepto que vengan ustedes conmigo... y no se preocupen por sus días libres, ya arreglaremos esto cuando lleguemos

-Gracias señorita Ginny. Dobby y Winky se lo agradecen mucho.

Ginny volvía de su entrenamiento con Dumbledore cuando sin darse cuenta se chocó con alguien que venía corriendo en sentido opuesto. La chica cayó al cuelo y sobre ella su "oponente"

-Auch – Se quejó ella pero al abrir los ojos e encontró con unos ojos grises muy conocidos. Ginny no observó más que esos ojos y se perdió en ellos. De un impulso se acercó y los besó y sintió que el dueño de esos ojos le respondía.

Sin saber como ese beso exigió más por parte de ambos ella abrazaba al dueño de los ojos por el cuello y él la acercaba a ella sosteniéndola por la cintura. El beso iba en aumento. Y el aire disminuía, aunque no querían separarse... Pero Ginny sentía que algo era distinto. Esas manos no la acariciaban como antes, y esos labios fríos no besaban con la ternura que solían tener... algo no estaba bien.

Lentamente se fue separando pero los labios de la otra persona bajaron ahora por su cuello y acariciaban la piel de la cintura de Ginny. Fue entonces que Ginny abrió los ojos y divisó la cabellera de su amante. Negra. Era el cabello negro, por lo que solo quería decir una cosa

-David – Dijo ella sorprendida. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque u ruido los sacó del ensimismamiento que tenían.

Un grupo de alumnos venían caminando en dirección a ellos así que Ginny tomó el camino que había hecho antes de toparse con David y éste se quedó sorprendido. Luego de ese incidente, Ginny intentaba no estar sola con David pero él parecía buscar la excusa perfecta para quedar a solas.

-Mis queridos alumnos. Hoy será la última noche de este año escolar. Espero que hayan disfrutado y aprendido todo l oque pudieron y aunque sé que en estas vacaciones intentarán olvidar todo espero que lo recuerden para el próximo año. Mis felicitaciones a los recién graduados y a Gryffindor por haber ganado por noveno año consecutivo la copa de las casas y además han ganado también la copa de Quidditch. – Todos en el salón aplaudieron salvo los Slytherin. Ginny que estaba sentada en la mesa de profesores aplaudía con demasiado entusiasmo al igual que todos sus amigos que alguna vez pertenecieron a Gryffindor. Sin embargo sintió la mirada de David clavada en ella. – Ahora no quiero seguir impidiendo que disfruten de la última cena de colegio así que adelante. – Con esta palabra, las mesas se llenaron de comida y bebida.

Al finalizar la cena, Ginny se encaminó a su sala común par terminar de recoger sus cosas para el viaje de mañana. Pero cuando estaba cerca de la torre, en el lado Este sintió que alguien la seguía. Se paró en seco y volteó para encontrarse con David.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – Le dijo ella.

-Si – Afirmó él y de un paso se pegó al cuerpo de Ginny. Ella estaba contra la pared y no sabía que hacer. Mientras que las manos de David recorrían la cadera de ella Ginny colocó sus manos en el pecho de él para mantener la distancia.

-David. Estás malinterpretando...

¿si? – Acto seguid ola besó. Se sentía ida, como si hubiera recibido un Imperio. Sus labios inconscientemente comenzaron a responder el beso de David y sus brazos a rodear el cuello del muchacho. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, pero se sentía incapaz de detenerse. El sentimiento no era como cuando los labios fríos pero dulces de Draco la besabanéstos eran distintos. Pero aunque sabía no podría amar a nadie más que a Draco, también sabía que necesitaba que alguien la quiera.

"no es Draco" se repetía mental mente una y otra vez, pero no podía evitar ese fuego que creía haber apagado cuando Draco se había ido de su lado.

Sin saber como, llegaron dentro de la sala común de Ginny. Se besaban con desesperación, como solía hacer cuando estaba con otro chico que no era Draco en sus tiempos de escuela.

Subieron al cuarto de Ginny desprendiéndose de las ropas, y besándose con pasión. Al llegar a la cama, Ginny solo tenía puesta una camisa y sus bragas mientras que David llevaba puesto sus boxers. Cayeron sobre la camaél sobre ella sin dejar de besarse de desprendieron del resto de las ropas que llevaban puestas.

Ginny se despertó con los rayos del sol dándole en la cara. Intentó levantarse pero un par de brazos la sostenían. De pronto ahogó una maldición. Junto a ella estaba David Malfoy con su largo y oscuro cabello sobre la almohada y sus brazos sobre la cintura de Ginny.

* * *

Muy despacio fue levantándose y liberándose del abrazo de David. Cerró el dosel de la cama y generó un hechizo para que David no escuchara nada. Tomó las ropas del suelo y las guardó en el baúl, tomó lo único que estaba colgado en el armario y tomó también la capa negra de Draco y se la puso. Hechizó el baúl y lo bajó. Cuando tuvo todo listo par marcharse, quitó el hechizo a la cama y corrió el dosel, calculando poco tiempo hasta que él se levantara.

Allí estaban los alumnos, desde primero a séptimo esperando los carruajes para llegar al tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna tomaron los botes acompañados por Hagrid para llegar antes al tren y acomodarse en su apartado preferido, el último.

El tren finalmente salía y Harry y Ron decidieron hacer una ronda para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. En verdad, la única que volvía a casa era Ginny. El resto volvía para encargarse de la Orden y del ED. Por l oque solo estaba el equipaje de Ginny en el compartimiento.

-Chicas, tengo algo que decirles – Había comenzado Ginny con la cabeza baja.

¿qué es Gin?

-Es que, ayer cometí el peor error de toda mi vida, y valla que cometí errores.

-Vamos ¿qué puede ser tan grave?

-Dormí con David Malfoy, Luna

¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? – Hermione y Luna gritaron a la vez pero Ginny las cayó con las manos para que dejaran de decir lo que estaban por decir

-Eso, pero no lo griten que no quiero que se enteren en Dumstrang. Fue un grave error, pero me dejé llevar...

-Como lo hacías antes. Ginny debes controlar eso. No puedes estar por la vida yendo a la cama de cualquiera solo porque no está Draco contigo.

-No entiendes Hermione. Es tan parecido, y a la vez tan distinto. Los besos y las caricias no eran las mismas pero al mirar a esos ojos me sentía en los brazos de Draco. Me sentía como si estuviera bajo un Imperio.

¿Estas segura que no lo fue?

-Se impedir un Imperio. Harry me lo enseñó. Pero el caso es que... no se que hacer.

-Pues no lo vas a ver nunca más ¿cuál es el problema?

-Si lo voy a ver. Narcisa Black es la tutora legal de David y ella y yo nos vemos de vez en cuando... además, esta noche quiere que vaya a cenar a la casa.

-Dile que no y ya

-Luna. No puede hacer eso.

-Hermione tiene razón. Hizo mucho por mí... lo mejor es que hable con David al respecto... espera ¿no es hoy la cena de compromiso de Bill y Fleur?

-Es verdad.

-Si, Harry me dijo que valla, epr ono puedo. tengo algunos problemas con el rabajo de mi padre.

-Bien, le diré que no podré ir a cenar.

-Creo que eso es lo mejor, sí – Dijo Hermione abrazándola y besando su mejilla.

Ginny tomó el equipaje cuando hubo bajado del tren. Los otros cuatro también bajaron pero como medio de precaución. Al igual que Moody, Tonks y Lupin que estaban en la estación por si un ataque mortífago se producía.

-Ginny. – La voz de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos. Al voltear pudo ver que Narcisa estaba allí parada junto a David que sonreía. Ella con pesadumbre se acercó a saludar la mujer.

-buenas tarde Narcisa ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien. Pero te he dicho que me tutees. – David quiso tomarla de la mano pero ella actuó más rápido que él

-Debo irme ahora... despedirme de unos amigos y mis hermanos han llegado por mí.

-Claro... ¿vienes esta noche?

-Este, supongo...

-Ven, tengo algo que decirte

-De acuerdo. Pero no creo que pueda quedarme a cenar. Mi hermano mayor se ha comprometido y quiere organizar una cena para anunciarlo.

-Oh, muy bien. Entonces te espero a eso de las siente ¿te parece?

-Muy bien. – Ginny se alejó pero una mano le detuvo el brazo

-Ginny, espera un minuto

-David, debo irme.

-Quiero saber que pasó anoche

-Dormimos juntos ¿No? – Le dijo con indiferencia.

¿Te lo tomas así nada mas?

-fue una aventura de una noche... no te emociones mucho niño.

¿Niño? Si solo soy un año menor que tu

-Como sea. No va a volver a pasar David.

¿Qué quieres decir? Creí que había algo entre nosotros.

-Debes entender que no soy como el resto de las chicas... – Ginny tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se volteó para ver donde estaba Moody y se sorprendió al ver que este giraba su ojo por todos lados como loco. – David, vete ahora

-No, quiero terminar de hablar esto

-Yo quiero que te vayas. No es bueno que te quedes.

¿Por qué? – Pero la respuesta llegó sola. Una oleada de luces de colores salían desde la puerta del anden 9 y ¾

-MORTÍFAGOS – Gritó la voz de Tonks. Todos corrieron desesperados y Ginny no tuvo otra opción que tomar la mano de David y correr en dirección a Narcisa que estaba pálida y paralizada por la presencia de los encapuchados.

-Narcisa, David, vayan dentro del tren

-Quiero ayudar

-HAZLO ESCONDIÉNDOTE – Le gritó Ginny desesperada arrastrando a Narcisa hacia el tren y David junto a ella. – quédense aquí. Yo ya vengo. – Acto seguido Ginny salió del tren con varita en alto apuntando a cuanto mortífago veía y protegiendo a uno que otro mago o bruja que estaba en el camino diciendo que se escondiera en el tren.

Cuando Ginny volvió a entrar al tren las diez o doce personas allí presentes se alegraron al saber que todo estaba terminado. Ginny tenía el brazo torcido y la cabeza le sangraba pero el resto de ella estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Ya está todo controlado.

¿Hay alguien que...? – Pero Narcisa no podía terminar la frase

-No. Eran nuevos al parecer. El muy maldito tiene más seguidores que antes. Los acompañaré a la casa. – Les dijo a David y a Narcisa

¿Severus?

Él no está aquí. Dumbledore tampoco llegó. Ahora que tenemos al ministro de la magia de nuestro lado, nos manejamos mejor...

-Claro. – Narcisa aún estaba algo pálida pero el abrazo de Ginny la tranquilizo. –Gracias Ginny... Me gustaría que Draco estuviera aquí.

-Si, a mi también me gustaría, no tienes idea. – Le dijo y luego se volvió para vera David que se quedó duro ante esa afirmación.

-Somers – Se escuchó de uno de los tantos tumultos de magos y brujas.

-Diablos – murmuró para luego acercarse a las dos personas que la habían llamado – Gino, Giselle ¿cómo están?

-Agotados – Acotó Giselle

-Vamos, no fue para tanto. Ha habido peores ataques. – La francesa se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que no sabía que decir.

-De todos modos, lo has hecho muy bien Somers. No sabía que sabías hacer eso. Es que...

-Pensaste que era una novata – Rió ella sarcástica. El estar con Draco sí que la había hecho cambiar. – No quiero que me llamen Somers. ¿no se enteraron?

¿Acerca de que?

¿Acaso no leer los periódicos?

-No nos gusta leer los ingleses. Nos envían los franceses.

-Como sea... entonces pregúntenle al jefe de sección, que supongo que será Alastor, el porque de mi capacidad mágica. De seguro él les podrá explicar.

¿qué cosa?

-tienes una magia increíble.

-Si, lo sé. Albus Dumbledore me entrenó. – Sin decir más se dirigió donde estaban David y Narcisa. Pudiendo escuchar de Giselle un "engreída"

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, un elfo apareció de la nada llevándose a Narcisa a descansar. Mientras tanto David y Ginny se quedaron juntos y solos.

¿Algo que quieras compartir?

-No. Dile a Narcisa que vendré a las siete si se siente bien. Que me envíe una lechuza

-Bien. – Acto seguido Ginny desapareció.

-Está despertando – dijo la voz de una mujer. Se escuchaba lejana y amortiguada.

* * *

Era un lugar algo precario y frío, peor estaba bien. Su cuerpo cubierto por unas cuantas mantas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía demasiado cansado. Como si hubiera cargado con el tronco de un árbol adulto por todo un día.

¿cómo est�? – volvió a escuchar lejano y amortiguado. Pero esta vez la voz era la de un hombre. Le costaba entender l oque decía, pero lograba hacerlo. Al parecer era otro idioma que él conocía.

Sintió que le quitaban las mantas y sintió un frió helando cada uno de sus huesos. Unas manos le movían una de las piernas despacio. Pero solo sentía dolor. Un gemido grave y ronco salió de su garganta

-Al menos comenzó a sentir las piernas.

La garganta le raspaba y quemaba. Y aún así quería hablar. Comenzó a abrir los ojos y la luz que entró por ellos lo segó por un momento. Luego de cerrarlos y abrirlos un par de veces más logró adaptarse a la luz. Veía a dos o tres personas moverse a su alrededor. Llevaban sombreros y ropa muy abrigada. Una de esas personas se acercó a él cuando vio que abría los ojos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta John Doe – Le dijo la mujer que había hablado primera.

-No hable señor, está muy débil.

-Estuvo en coma por seis meses.

No era posible. ¿Y porque lo llamaban John Doe? Ese era el nombre que se le dan a las persona sin identidad... pero él sí tenía identidadél era...

* * *

Ginny dormía en esa gran habitación. O al menos intentaba hacerlo cuando sonó el despertador anunciando que eran las seis y media de la tarde. Se dio un baño, se cambió y se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy por la chimenea del living. Al llegar una elfina la esperaba para acompañarla a donde Narcisa la esperaba.

-Ginny. Bienvenida ¿has estado bien?

-Puedo estar mejor, pero gracias por preguntar. ¿Estas mejor?

-Si. Gracias... pero no quiero retenerte mucho. Así que a lo nuestro – Ginny se sentó frente a ella. – Te he pedido que vinieras porque hablé con un amigo hace un par de días... Draco me mostró lo que habías escrito hace un tiempo.

-Entrometido – Dijo para así. – Me prometió que no lo haría.

-Pero escribes de maravilla. Es más, se los he mostrado a este amigo que te dije...

¿Cómo?

-Si. Él es dueño de una editorial mágica y está buscando gente nueva y joven.

¿Editorial mágica?

-Sí. De libros de lectura. Ya sabes novelas y eso.

-No entiendo...

-Lo que quiere es publicarte algo, aunque sea corto. Pero está maravillado contigo y tus historias.

-Valla. No lo esperaba.

-Me dio la dirección para que vayas a verlo. Solo envía una lechuza y concuerden para la cita ¿Te parece?

-Muchas gracias... no se que decir.

-Solo que escribirás como nunca

-Lo prometo. Muchas gracias de verdad. Me ha dado un nuevo camino que seguir. Se lo agradezco de corazón. – Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo que Narcisa contestó dulcemente pero sin perder la elegancia.

-Te has convertido en la hija que nuca tuve en tan poco tiempo... solo quiero que seas feliz por Draco.

-Lo seré, lo prometo.

* * *

-Despacio, no debes esforzarte mucho John – Una muchacha de 20 años, la misma edad que él, lo ayudaba a caminar por la habitación para que recuperara la fuerza de las piernas

¿Por qué me dicen John Doe? – Preguntó el chico. Sabía que no era su nombre, pero no podía decir cual era el suyo, no salía de su boca las palabras.

-Porque no sabemos tu nombre, John. Y al menos así tienes una forma de reconocimiento ¿no? – La chica le hablaba en otro idioma, eso era seguro, porque le habían dicho que en sueño hablaba en Ingles. Pero ¿por qué entendía ese idioma?

¿De donde soy?

-A mi parecer eres de Europa Occidental.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Hablaba duro y sin sentimiento. Frío, era la palabra.

-Porque tienes el típico acento ingles. No eres de aquí.

¿Y donde es aquí?

-Ya basta de preguntas – Le dijo la voz de un hombre de mayor edad que acababa de entrar. – Es mejor que descanse Señor Doe.

-He estado durmiendo por seis o siete meses. ¿no cree que debería quedarme despierto? – Otra vez su forma sarcástica y fría de hablar y sin embargo la muchacha que estaba a su lado se rió suavemente. ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Que has comprobado mi teoría, eres inglés, no cabe duda de ello.

El joven recordaba haber conocido a alguien que le tratara de esa forma. Alguien que no se dejaba intimidar por él y sus formas de hablar. Pero no podía recordar nada... solo una cabellera colorada como el fuego y unos ojos que la acompañaban que destilaban fuerza y pasión... ¿por él? No, eso es simplemente increíble.

-Necesito leer algo... quiero el periódico.

-Es muy autoritario y mandón par ser un inválido sin memoria ¿no cree?

-Quizá es de la alta sociedad Inglesa, padre.

-Pero eso no da derecho a tratar a los demás como s fueran nada...

-Yo le traeré el periódico. No te preocupes padre.

A los pocos minutos, El joven Doe leía el periódico con una facilidad increíble hasta para él. En realidad no estaba leyendo, sino buscando noticias. "¿qué es lo que buscas estúpido?" pensó pero la vista seguía corriendo por las páginas hasta concentrarse en la parte internacional. Una noticia rezaba: "extraño ataque en Londres, Inglaterra..." se detuvo un momento y luego siguió leyendo "Hubo un intento de terrorismo en una estación de trenes conocida por el nombre de King's Cross. Hubo heridos pero ningún de muerte. Fue muy extraño ya que los supuestos terroristas no fueron detectados y mucho menos reconocidos y apresados..."

¿qué sucede? – Preguntó el hombre que en ese momento le revisaba las piernas.

-Hubo un intento de terrorismo en Londres. – Dijo con enfado. Pero algo en la foto del periódico le llamó mucho la atención. Una persona, una mujer mas que nada, se encontraba en el fondo de la fotografía y sentía que la reconocía de algún lado... ¿quién eres? –Dijo para sí mismo.

-Creo que en unos días podrá volver a caminar normalmente. Yo le recomendaría que en cuanto pueda regresar a su país se dirija a un hospital...

-San Mungo

¿cómo dice?

¿Conoce algún hospital que se llame San Mungo?

-Pues no. Pero de seguro es Ingles.

-Sí claro.

* * *

Ginny envió una lechuza a penas llegó a la casa. Ese trabajo era lo que siempre había querido y ahora lo tendría. No es que no le gustara ser Auror, par nada. Es solo que, ella solo lo hacía para poder servir en algo. Pero su verdadera pasión era la escritura. Lily Potter se lo había dicho hacía un tiempo, le había felicitado por como hacía que cada personaje de sus escritos tomara vida propia. Sin embargo, ella había comenzado a escribir acerca de Harry Potter. El primer año había utilizado a Hermione y a Ron como testigos de la aventura de ese año, la piedra filosofal, las noche en vela en la biblioteca buscando acerca de Nicolas Flamel, sobre Fluffy y Hagrid con su dragón Norbert. Había sido fácil escribir debido a ella sabía perfectamente sobre la personalidad de cada uno.

Pero ahora, le llegaba la oportunidad de escribir sobre lo que ella quisiera y de seguro se lo publicarían. Así que después de escribir la nota, se subió al carro y se marchó en dirección de la Madriguera, donde su hermano Bill se comprometía con cierta francesita.

-Mam�, papá... llegué – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Ginny. Mi cielo ¿cómo estás?

-Bien mamá. – Su madre la abrazó con fuerza y ella intentaba escaparse del abrazo.

-Me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores.

-Si a mi también. – Ginny se adentró a la casa y se encontró con el resto de la familia. Bill y Fleur sentados en uno de los sofá. Ron y Hermione allí también junto con Harry. Fred abrazaba a Angelina mientras que George estaba sentado en otro de los sofá de una persona con Katie en su regazo. Finalmente Charlie que hablaba con una muchacha de piel morena y ojos celestes.

-Ginny. – Dijo Harry que fue el primero que la vio.

-Hola Harry. ¿Dónde está Luna?

-Ella no pudo venir. Se quedó con su padre por algunos problemas pero la veré mañana en Hogwarts.

-Genial.

-Princesita ¿cómo estas tanto tiempo? – Le dijo Bill acercándose y abrazando a Ginny.

-Bien Bill. Estoy bien.

-Gin, ven quiero que conozcas a Kiara. – Le dijo Su hermano Charlie. – Kiara, ella es Ginny.

-Un placer. Charlie me ha hablado mucho de su pequeña hermana, pero no eres tan pequeña como creí que serías

-Charlie siempre se empeña en hacerme más pequeña de lo que soy. Y el placer es mío.

-Muy bien, la cena está servida... si se acercan a la mesa podremos comenzar a comer.

Todos se acercaron a la mézale Arthur Weasley en una cabecera y Molly en la otra. Junto a ella Fred, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny que estaba junto a su padre. Del otro lado de éste estaba George y Katie, Charlie, Kiara, Fleur y Bill junto a su madre.

La cena transcurría entre pláticas de todo tipo. Allí Ginny se enteró que Kiara, la novia de Charlie, era Afro americana y había sido transferida desde la cede de Estados Unidos a España. Estuvieron hablando de trabajo, de viajes, de Quidditch y finalmente de nada. Siempre se hablaba de trivialidades en esas reuniones Weasley. Luego de la comida se sirvió un poco de café y unas masas finas para acompañar, para luego traer unos cuantos champagnes para hacer un brindis

-Bueno... así como lo hicimos en Francia, creo que ahora lo haremos aquí ¿verdad cielo? – Preguntó Bill a Fleur que estaba bastante ruborizada pero no perdía ese toque de sensualidad en su mirada. – L oque queremos decirles es que la próxima primavera va a haber un nueva señora Weasley. Porque Fleur y yo nos vamos a casar.

-Un brindis por la nueva unión. – Dijo George elevando su copa y uniéndola con el resto de la familia.

-Eres bienvenida a la familia Fleur.

-Muchas gacias, de vegdad

-Eres un encanto - Dijo Molly al abrazarla, dejando a la muchacha sorprendida.

-Ya que estamos en anuncios – Comenzó Ron...

¿Mi vida? – Preguntó Hermione sin saber lo que éste estaba a punto de decir.

-No te preocupes... Quiero anunciar que Hermione Granger ha superado las expectativas en los exámenes de Auror. Y ha conseguido una beca para un trabajo en la sección de misterios del ministerio.

-Eso es increíble. – Dijeron todos felicitando a la chica que estaba más colorada que el cabello de su novio.

Ya cuando todos estaban en el living platicando de trivialidades como suelen hacer, en esas reuniones, Ginny se acercó a Hermione.

-Herms. Tengo algo que decirte

¿qué es gin?

-No le digas a nadie aún... pero creo que conseguí a un editor para que publique mis historias

-Valla. Esta noche está llena de anuncios. Deberías decirles.

-No, porque aún no es seguro. Tengo una cita con el editor mañana en la tarde... le debo presentar algunos trabajos, ya sabes, para ver si puede publicarlos.

-De todos modos, estoy muy orgullosa de ti amiga.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**LadyVega** bueno, espero que ahora te sientas un poco mejor con la historia... la cosa se pone buena (eso creo) un beso grande

**Luthien** pues sí, es la casa jajajaja... me pareció un detalle muy lindo de parte de Draco. Espero que te guste el capi, te mando un beso grande

**Anto **bueno, las sospechas siempre existen ¿no? Jajaja espero te haya gustado un beso

**Gin. W Black** bueno aquí la actualización que tanto me has pedido. Espero te haya gustado y espera la continuación pronto. Un saludo grande 

**Cata **bueno la verdades que quería que apareciera Blasie porque me encanta.. y como es el mejor amigo de Draco, bueno... solo es que lo amo y quería que estuviera y consolara a Ginny ¿No? Veras que los franchutes esos volvieron a aparecer... pero los muy tontos no han leído el profeta en ningún momento. ¿acaso son estúpidos? Bueno ese es problema de ellos, pero valla la sorpresa que van a darse cuando se enteren de quien es Somers... bueno, al parecer no pude cumplir la promesa de que Ginny no engañe a Draco con David, no pude resistirme pero bueno... solo quiso sacarse las ganas jajaja (que fría que soy jaja) espero que te guste el capi y te mando un beso grande.. PD: no es Bill un encanto? jajaja

**Lady Laura Malfoy** me alegra que te guste el fic, un beso grande y disfruta el capi.. Niv Riddleaquí el capi, espero te guste, un saludo grande! Emilybueno, gracias por las felicitaciones... con respecto a Draco, no puedo decir nada, sol ohay que seguir leyendo ¿no? Un saludo grande 

**lokilla **aquí tienes el capi que querías leer, me encanta saber que te guste el fic y que te hayas emocionado tanto con él. Draco, Draco... ya veras que hay con Draco... es porque es tan lindo y especial jajajaja... creo que haber hecho la parte de la casa le dio ese toque de romántico al muchacho no? Me pareció un detalle muy lindo y parece que no soy la única que lo pensó... espero que te de verdad te haya gustado este capi y te mando un saludo grande.

**Yopes**ojalá te haya gustado el capi y espero que sigas leyendo el fic... un saludo grande

**zoe simitis **no te preocupes por la brevedad, lo que importa es el hecho que escribieras. Espero que te gustara el capi, un beso grande

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER CADA DÍA ESTE FIC QUE EN LO PERSONAL A MI ME ENCANTA... NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS AL FINAL. SALUDO Y UBESO A TODOS

IVITA BLACK

ACTUAL MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LOS MERODEADORES.


	23. Capitulo 20

Capítulo 20

Ginny caminaba por el gran pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore. Había recibido el inusual llamado de la Orden por medio de su brazo, más específicamente el tatuaje del fénix. Llegó hacia la estatua y pronunció la clave para que se abriera y dejara ver la escalera que la llevaría a la puerta del despacho.

Ginny, te estábamos esperando. – dijo Alastor parado junto a la ventana

Bueno, aquí estoy. Y quiero suponer que no me llamaron por un "hola" a la una de la madrugada ¿Verdad?

tienes razón. Te hemos llamado por un motivo algo delicado.

Los escucho. – Ginny se fijó en las personas que allí estaban. No las conocía, dos hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos de negro y con una capa del mismo color puesta en sus espaldas y las capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro.

Para comenzar, será mejor que hagamos las presentaciones. – Comenzó Dumbledore. – Ginny, ellos son Alexis, Zora, Sakura y Jack.

Mientras los nombraba cada uno se quitaban las capuchas y mostraban sus rostros. El primero era de piel muy oscura y de ojos negros como el carbón. El cabello enrulado, muy pequeño y corto. La segunda era una muchacha de piel morena y ojos grises, el cabello oscuro, largo y muy pesado. Tenía los típicos rasgos indios y llevaba una joya en el cuello con un sol grande y de oro macizo. La tercera persona era también una mujer, oriental por lo que Ginny pudo deducir. El cabello corto como Harry y de color castaño. Los ojos eran verdes y era muy delgada. La última persona era un joven rubio y de ojos celestes alto y fornido.

jóvenes, ella es Virginia, mejor conocida como Ginny. – Los cuatro asintieron sin decir palabra alguna.

Albus, de verdad ¿qué sucede?

Es simple... hemos reclutado a los mejores de cada continente. Para realizar una importante misión.

¿Como es eso?

nuestro contacto en Rusia nos dijo que es lo que están planeando. Llevan tiempo haciéndolo y les llevará aún más tiempo. Por lo que hemos decidido enviar gente para intentar reclutar más información y ver si se podía retrasar lo inevitable.

La gran guerra – Dijo Ginny. – Comprendo todo esto, pero... ¿A que vengo yo?

Tu eres la elegida para ir en representación de Europa – Una risotada surgió de la boca de Ginny. Los cuatro desconocidos se sobre saltaron pero Alastor frunció el cejo y Albus la miró sonriente, como festejando y acompañando la risa de Ginny.

Esperen un momento. ¿me están diciendo que quieren que valla a Rusia, para intentar retrasar la guerra que ya está en proceso¿Me están diciendo que yo tengo que ir? Hay mejores que yo. Hermione, Harry inclusive. ¿que hay de los Potter? Y esos los conozco. Hay millones de personas en Europa ¿por qué yo?

Porque fuiste la única que pudo quitarle los poderes a quince mortífagos permanentemente. – Dijo Alastor aún serio.

Además. Eres la única que puede hacerlo Gin. Debes creerme cuando te digo eso.

Con todo respeto Albus, Alastor y... ustedes – Dijo sin recordar los nombres que les habían dado. – No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Soy una niña de dieciocho años, hay gente más capacitada y con mayor experiencia

No lo suficiente...

¿Por qué no tu Alastor?

Soy demasiado fácil de reconocer y muy difícil de infiltrar.

Ah¿además quieren que me infiltre allí? Yo te respeto Albus, y como te digo eso te digo también que esto es una absoluta locura. Me has dicho que el movimiento mortífago se está llevando acabo allí y ¿quieres que arriesguemos la vida solo cinco personas, que no somos ni siquiera adultos? Disculpa pero no lo acepto. Dije que ayudaría, que me entrenaría y todo eso, pero no voy a dejar... – Ginny se detuvo. La mirada de Dumbledore no había cambiado en todo el momento que ella había estado hablando ¡AH! – Gritó quitando energía y desahogándose ¡No quiero hacerlo Albus! Y no lo haré...

Sé que harás lo que mejor sea para todos. Confío en ti para ello. Porque se que tus padres te educaron bien y que aquí recibiste la mejor educación moral que te pudimos dar.

No es justo. Porque sabes que lo haré... a pesar de saber que allí fue donde Draco perdió la vida, donde perdí al amor de mi vida, pero lo haré porque sabes que mi moral es mucho más fuerte y que mi orgullo es tan poderoso como mi magia que no voy a dejar que nadie más sufra lo que yo... – Ginny se dejó caer sobre el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio del director.

Exactamente Ginny.

¿Y que se supone que debamos hacer allí? – Dijo viendo a los "nuevos" aún sentada en la silla. Se había acomodado de tal forma que parecía extraño para los demás, más no para los que ya estaban acostumbrados a verla cada día. Tenía las piernas cruzadas en el asiento y los brazos cruzados pro detrás del respaldo como si de estirarse se tratara.

Lo que deben hacer primero es ponerse en contacto con nuestra gente allí en Rusia. Luego deberán establecerse como magos normales.

Perdón pero ¿no crees que me reconocerían a mí?

Por eso debemos usar un disfraz contigo.

Para el caso podría ir cualquiera.

Severus preparó la poción multijugos con esencia de muggles. Deberán tomarla cada una hora... estoy seguro que saben como funciona esto.

Si – Dijo Ginny viendo con una media sonrisa a Moody

Intenta quitar ese pensamiento de tu cabecita roja, Weasley.

Lo siento Alastor, es que... no pude contenerme – Ginny volvió a Albus ¿Esencia de Muggle? Pero tendremos nuestro poderes ¿verdad?

Si. Eso no se perderá. Solo la apariencia.

¿cuándo saldremos?

Dentro de una hora

¿El tiempo de estadía?

Eso no podría decirse. Podría ser días, o semanas. Solo que deben estar allí hasta que no se pueda posponer más la guerra. Su misión es descubrir que es l oque traman en Rusia.

De acuerdo.

Creemos que el golpe se llevará a cabo en Moscú

¿alguna idea al respecto?

No, ninguna Ginny. Eso es lo que más nos pone nerviosos. El no saber la razón.

Genial. Otra vez las mentiras.

Será mejor que vayas a buscar la poción y se preparen. Hoy a las dos de la mañana deben volver para partir a Rusia.

Ginny salió del despacho del Director de Hogwarts y se encaminó a las mazmorras. Pero algo la detuvo. Se volteó para ver que los otros cuatro "elegidos" se habían quedado parados junto a la estatua luego de cerrarse.

Oigan ¿vienen? – Preguntó a uno diez metros de ellos. Los cuatro rápidamente acortaron la distancia y caminaron junto a ella.

Ningún comentario salía de ninguno de los extranjeros y Ginny no hizo esfuerzo para trabar conversación. En silencio sepulcral llegaron a las mazmorras que a pesar de ser mediados de verano el frío ya reinaba en el lugar _quizá sea un hechizo de parte de Severus_ pensó Ginny. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho de su ex profesor de Pociones y al escuchar un "pase" se adentró al lugar seguida de cerca por los otros cuatro

Te estaba esperando. – Dijo el hombre de cabello negro – Aquí tienes tu ración de la poción Virginia– Dijo entregándole un pequeño frasco del tamaño del puño. Tenía una disimulada sonrisa que pasó desapercibida pro todos menos por la muchacha.

Gracias. – dijo la ésta. ¿Como va todo por casa?

Podría sacarle puntos a su casa por ese atrevimiento.

No creo que "Paradise" se rija por esa ley – Sonrió ella.

¿"Paradise"?

Es el nombre de la casa. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, Profesor.

Todo está bien. Narcisa está tranquila y David, bueno... intenta acostumbrarse. Pero creo que piensa en cierta pelirroja – Su tono de voz no cambió en ningún momento de ese frío y acusador tono que solía y aún suele utilizar para intimidar a los alumnos. Hubiera funcionado en Ginny si no fuera porque lo conocía bien... sin embargo los otros desconocidos sí que sintieron ese extraño sentimiento que suele despertar en cada uno de los estudiantes en clase de pociones.

Me alegro. Bueno... no por lo último – Dijo ella algo colorada.

Cuídate Virginia

Así lo haré Severus.

Salieron de las mazmorras y Ginny se volteó para ver al resto de sus acompañantes.

Ginny se alejó un poco y de la nada apareció un fénix precioso que poco después hizo que Ginny desapareciera junto a él tal cual lo había hecho Dumbledore en el quinto año de Harry.

* * *

La casa no se veía como una casa propiamente de magos o brujas. De hecho, el estar tenía un gran televisor que ocupaba la mitad de la pared y era de pantalla plana. Un equipo de audio lo bastante potente como para realizar una fiesta para todo el barrio. En realidad se veía como la casa ordinaria de un muggle muy rico. Al abrir la doble puerta de madera, finamente tallada con adornos de raras flores en ella, se descubrió una amplia, muy amplia biblioteca. Las paredes cubiertas de suelo a techo por oscuras estanterías repletas de libros. Una pequeña escalera de caracol de hierro dorado permitía subir a un entre piso aún más repleto de libros que abajo. Una escalera de madera oscura, como las estanterías, se hallaba en cada pared para permitir llegar a los libros más altos. Del techo una gran araña con, al menos, doce candelabros, colgaba elegantemente iluminando la estancia con exquisitez. En el centro del lugar, justo debajo de la araña de luz, había un viejo escritorio, como del siglo XIX con una pila de libros abiertos, un tintero y varias pluma de oro en un plumero igualmente de oro. Mas alejados había dos sillones rojos, que hacían juego con las cortinas que cubrían las latas ventanas con vitroes de hazañas de magos famosos, junto a una mesa de madera cubierta con un adorno antiquísimo que le daba u toque elegante al rincón.

Ginny comenzó a buscar con la mirada los libros que necesitaría para el viaje. Al encontrarlos sonrió y levantó la mano hasta la altura de su hombro, extendiéndola y poniendo la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Rápidamente varios libros de diferentes direcciones salieron volando de sus estanterías hasta aterrizar directamente en las manos de Ginny.

Cuando hubo encontrado sus libros, desapareció y se fue a su cuarto para empacar la ropa que debía llevar. Aún no estaba muy segura de todo esto, sentía que algo iba a suceder pero aún no sabía que tan malo sería, o bueno. Solo tenía ese presentimiento.

Terminó de guardar todo en las maletas y con un simple hechizo las encogió y las guardó en su bolsillo. Tomó una pequeña mochila donde guardó los libros, y una que otra cosa, entre ellas algunos de los obsequios que Draco le había enviado y también guardó en ella una pequeña caja donde tenía todas las cartas de él.

Abrió la puerta para volver a descender pero se acordó de algo.

Diablos, me olvidaba de la varita – Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Acto seguido bajó hasta las cocinas donde estaban Dobby y Winky

Bueno, he venido para decirles que no estaré en la casa por un tiempo. Quiero que vayan a Hogwarts y se queden allí, quiero que sepan que tienen el día libre una vez por semana como siempre. Y Winky, quiero que estés bien, no me gusta verte así ¿de acuerdo?

La señorita Virginia ha sido muy buena con Winky – Dijo la elfina con lágrimas en la ojos. – Pero Winky está maldita. Todos sus amos dejan a Winky.

No Winky, no los estoy dejando, solo que debo irme por un tiempo, pero les prometo que regresaré. Y que cuando lo haga volveremos los tres a la casa y haremos una gran fiesta ¿Les parece?

Señorita Ginny, Dobby y Winky podrían quedarse en la casa a esperar por la ama.

No quiero que hagan eso. Porque tardaré un tiempo en volver... pro eso quiero que vayan a Hogwarts y se queden con Dumbledore hasta que yo regrese

¿Pueden Dobby y Winky venir a limpiar señorita Ginny?

Hagan lo que quieran pero no les recomendaría que vinieran tan seguido. Una vez por semana estaría bien, si es lo que quieren.

* * *

-Llegó el momento de irse – Anunció Dumbledore con una taza en la mano. Los cinco elegidos estaban parados junto a él.

Ginny sin embargo estaba un tanto más alejada. Cuando la puerta se abrió se pudo ver a un hombre de unos casi cuarenta años que aparentaba mucho menos, de cabello azabache, ojos avellana y un par de lentes redondos.

Lamento llegar tarde – Dijo.

Señor ministro – Dijo uno de los chicos

Por favor, solo James – Dijo el hombre sonriendo. – Vine a ver a cierta pelirroja

James. – Ginny se abalanzó a James en un fuerte abrazo. Era como abrazar a Harry, eran tan iguales... ¿Puedes decirle a mi familia que los amo?

Claro que se los diré. Lamento que no estén aquí... pero es que

Lo sé. Mi madre se pondría a llorar y no me dejaría ir. Es mejor así. – Ginny se separó del hombre y sonriendo volvió a hablar – Quiero que me hagas unos favores.

Los que quieras linda.

Primero que todo, despídeme de los demás, mi familia, Hermione, Luna y por supuesto el resto de los merodeadores. Dile a Sirius que cuando vuelva, jugaremos un partido de Quidditch, la nueva generación contra la vieja

Me parece bien – Dijo James. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que ninguna de sus lágrimas rebeldes se escapara de sus ojos.

Y a Harry dile que siempre voy a quererlo y que recuerde que pase lo que pase yo estoy detrás de él, como siempre lo estuve y como siempre lo estaré.

Se lo diré. Lo prometo.

Bien, creo que eso es todo.

Vamos, es hora de viajar – Interrumpió Dumbledore con una sonrisa triste. – No olviden, en cuanto lleguen los estará esperando nuestro contacto, él los llevará con los demás miembros de la Orden allí.

Si.

Los cinco sostuvieron la taza y en cuanto el reloj del colegio dio las dos de la mañana, sintieron como si un gancho los tomara del ombligo y los arrastrara dentro de la taza.

* * *

Un muchacho de cabellos largos platinados y ojos grises caminaba por la casa humilde en donde había estado hospedado desde que despertó. El dueño de la casa, era un médico retirado debido a una enfermedad y su hija de unos veinte años. La muchacha se había encariñado mucho con este John Doe. Tanto hasta el extremo de sentir sentimientos más allá del cariño amistoso.

Creo que debemos llevarlo a un hospital para que lo diagnostiquen mejor. Pero no dudo que tenga amnesia grado tres. – Dijo el hombre a su hija. Ambos entados en la mesa de la cocina.

Yo lo llevaré padre. – Sonrió la muchacha

Alexia, ten cuidado.

¿Qué podría pasarme padre?

Enamorarte.

Eso ya sucedió – Dijo la muchacha, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Oh, veo que estás despierto John – dijo el hombre viendo detrás de su hija al joven vestido de negro.

Así es señor Grax

Bien John, iremos al hospital. Papá quiere que te vean para saber si su diagnóstico estaba bien.

Bien – Volvió a decir y luego salió de la habitación.

Es extraño. Bastante frío

Lo sé. Pero eso es lo que me atrae de él.

¿qué sucederá cuando recuerde quien es¿Cuándo recuerde si tiene novia... o esposa?

Eso no suceder�, tu no fallas en estas cosas padre. Si tiene amnesia grado tres es muy difícil que recuerde algo. – Acto seguido se puso de pie y besando a su padre en la mejilla dejó el lugar para dirigirse al hospital acompañada del apuesto John Doe.

Él no decía nada, solo caminaba junto a la muchacha, con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros el pantalón, viendo siempre delante, con la frente en alto, petulante.

¿Que harás cuando recuerdes algo?

Regresar a donde pertenezco supongo.

Ah – Dijo ella con algo de tristeza, pero luego recordó l oque le dijo a su padre. "_amnesia grado tres_" pensó volviendo a sonreír. – Aquí es

Bien. – Los monosílabos eran costumbre en él pero no sabía porqué. Solo recordaba que siempre decía monosílabos y cuando hablaba más de una palabra era para insultar o menospreciar a otro.

buenos días, estoy buscando al doctor Herts – Dijo Alexia en recepción. – Gracias – volvió a decir luego de recibir la información que necesitaba. – Vamos está allí. – Dijo señalando una puerta.

Adelante – Dijo una voz dentro de la pequeña oficina, luego de que Alexia golpeara la puerta. Al entrar se encontraron con un hombre de mediana edad cabello y ojos negros – Alexia. Que gusto verte – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Si a mi también, doctor Herts.

¿quién es este hombre?

Bueno es largo de explicar. Mi padre nos envío porque le diagnosticó amnesia grado tres, pero necesitaría que usted lo revisara para estar del todo seguro.

Claro

Una hora después de ser revisado, John Doe se volvía a poner la camisa negra, sentado en la camilla. Poco después entró el doctor con unos estudios y detrás Alexia. El joven se quedó esperando el resultado de los estudios sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente mirando con aire suficiente al hombre.

bien señor Doe. El tema es bastante complicado – Comenzó el doctor. – Lo que usted tiene es un alto grado de amnesia, aunque no llega a ser la permanente es muy difícil que recupere su memoria.

¿qué tan difícil? – preguntó él lo más frío que pudo en ese instante. Sin saber como ni porqué, sabía perfectamente como ocultar sus sentimientos.

No es imposible, pero si improbable. Quizá tenga vagas imágenes de su pasado, pero le será muy difícil ordenarlos. Más si no está su país natal...

Eso quiere decir que debe regresar a Inglaterra – Dijo Alexia con tono triste.

A decir verdad, no estoy del todo seguro con ello. Es posible que le ayude sí. Pero será difícil que regrese a su verdadera vida, siendo que ni siquiera lleva su nombre verdadero.. podría causarle peores resultados.

Entonces debo quedarme aquí.

Solo debe decidirlo usted, señor.

Espere... de todas maneras si voy o no, no podré recordar nada...

Precisamente, sería muy difícil para usted adaptarse a su antigua vida, si es que consigue o encuentra a alguien que lo conozca...

bien. Alexia, vamos. – Sin nada mas, se puso de pie y salió del lugar con Alexia detrás de él. Era preferible quedarse allí, al menos estaba Alexia y su padre quienes podrían ayudarlo. Si viajara a Inglaterra, sería inútil.

¿Te quedarás?

Si – Dijo fríamente. Pero entonces se detuvo un instante mirando a su alrededor sentía que lo vigilaban, que lo estaban observando desde que salieron de la casa de Alexia. Sentía que algo no estaba bien y que se pondría peor, y que de alguna manera estaba relacionado con él y su pasado.

¿Está todo bien?

Si- volvió a decir casi inaudiblemente sin dejar de caminar continuó viendo hacia los lados para tratar de saber quien lo observaba. Sin saber que detrás de él, en uno de los tantos callejones oscuros dos personas vestidas de negro lo observaban desde hacía tiempo.

* * *

-Esto le va a encantar al jefe – Decía uno de ellos con la voz de hombre

Si, estará más que complacido con nuestro trabajo – Respondió una mujer ahora y de pronto se escuchó un "pluf" y desaparecieron.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a Moscú. – dijo la voz ronca de un muchacho de unos 21 años. De cabello oscuro, cejas pobladas y nariz ganchuda.

Viktor. Que bueno verte de nuevo – Dijo Ginny extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

A mi también me alegra Ginny... bien, por favor vengan por aquí. Les presentaré al resto del quipo con el que trabajaran.

Genial. – Dijo Ginny. Al parecer el resto no decía ni hacía nada.

Entraron a un cuarto mucho más templado que en donde aparecieron con el translador. Había una gran chimenea ardiendo y una mesa de madera del otro lado de la habitación. Sillones calientes junto a la chimenea y varias personas sentados en ellos.

Gente... ellos son los enviados de los continentes. – todos se pusieron de pie. No eran muchos, por lo que Ginny pudo observar no eran más que siete u ocho. – Virginia de Europa – Comenzó Víctor señalando a cada uno mientras los nombraba – Alexis de África, Zora de América, Sakura de Asia y Jack de Oceanía... Muchachos ellos son Derek, Susane, George, Katia, Adolphe, Enid y su hermana melliza Emma. – Terminó Krum – Ustedes nos ayudarán a seguir y averiguar todo respecto a los magos y brujas que están relacionados con le lado oscuro.

¿Son ustedes miembros del ministerio de Rusia? – Preguntó Tímida Sakura.

Ja –Rió Adolphe. – Miembros del ministerio ¿Lo oíste George?

Si, Ad. Lo siento por mi primo... nosotros no pertenecemos al ministerio... somos los rezagados del mundo mágico Ruso.

¿Cómo que rezagados? – Preguntó Alexis.

Somos unos de los pocos que creemos en que debemos enfrentarnos al lado oscuro.

Es verdad. Aquí, los magos y brujas asisten a Dumgstrang y si recuerdo bien, las artes oscuras se imparten como si fuera historia de la magia. – Razonó Ginny

Así es... debería decir que aún con mayor intensidad. El lado oriental de Europa y parte de Asia occidental está a favor del movimiento del Lado oscuro...

Pero nosotros estamos del lado de Dumbledore – Dijo Víctor con orgullo. – Muchos de nosotros sufrimos grandes pérdidas por ello. Antes éramos mas de veinte. Pero solo quedamos nosotros.

Ah- Dijo Zora asustada.

Genial. Entonces quedaron los mejores – Explicó Jack. Pero al recibir una mirada de odio por parte de algunos se calló.

Mi hermano mayor y mi padre murieron en un enfrentamiento. – Explicó Katia.

También mis dos hermanas – Terminó Derek.

Muchos de los caídos eran buenos, pero tuvimos una emboscada y no pudimos defendernos a tiempo.

Si estamos aquí no es porque fuéramos los mejores – Explicó Edin por primera vez y con sequedad en la voz – sino porque fuimos salvados por ellos, ellos sí que eran mejores que nosotros.

Yo perdí a mi novio, sé lo que se siente. Quizá algo – dijo Ginny con la mirada en sus zapatos. – Pero debemos hacer todo lo posible para que las muertes de ellos y su supervivencia no fuera en vano. Hay que luchar y vengarnos de los mortífagos y de todos aquellos que estén a favor de acabar con los sangres impuras y los muggles.

bien dicho niña. – Felicitó Emma. –Estos son sus puestos de trabajo – Explicó entregando un sobre marrón a cada uno. – Ustedes deberán seguir y estudiar a cada uno de los mortífagos que se les nombre en sus papeles. Iremos intercambiando pero deberán anotar todo lo que hacen, desde que se levantan hasta que se duermen. ¿claro?

Si. – Dijeron los nuevos.

¿Algún problema? – preguntó Derek a Ginny pues no había respondido

Solo que¿iremos solos o tendremos parejas para esto?

¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque si algo sucede no podremos enterarnos

Tenemos nuestra forma de comunicación. Si hay peligro solo deben enviar una señal.

¿qué es...? – volvió a preguntar Ginny.

Esta – Explicó Víctor arremangándose la camisa y mostrando su antebrazo. Un fénix dorado se mostraba en todo esplendor.

Me parece bien. ¿todos lo tienen?

Claro que sí... solo que habrá de encontrar alguna forma para ustedes. Dudo que tengan un fénix y no podemos darle uno porque no pertenecen a la Orden.

Creo que deberíamos hacerles uno pequeño en el brazo de todas formas, aunque no sea un fénix

Bien. Vengan aquí y se les hará un pequeño tatuaje.

¿doler�? – Preguntó Zora.

Oye, eres un auror calificado ¿no? – La chica asintió ¿Entonces porque tienes miedo de un tatuaje?

Poco a poco se les fue haciendo un tatuaje de un halcón en el antebrazo, hasta que fue el turno de Ginny. Quien se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea viendo los papeles y a quienes debía seguir.

Colorada es tu turno – Dijo George. Fue entonces que ella se volteó con una sonrisa de inocente a mirarlo y luego se volvió a sus cosas.

Viktor. Tu la conoces, dile que venga... ella fue la que quiso hacer esto.

No hace falta.

¿Por qué no?

Ginny¿podrías venir? – Dijo autosuficiente. La chica se puso de pie y a paso lento y cansado se acercó a los demás. – muéstrales tu brazo.

Claro. – Dijo. Acto seguido mostró su brazo

Vamos a ver... – Exclamó Susane. El brazo no tenía nada, pero con el simple roce de la mano contraria de Ginny, en él apareció un fénix elegante con toda la majestuosidad del ave. Y debajo de él otro pequeño tatuaje que tenía dos varitas cruzadas por un lazo plateado.

¿Qué es esto?

Ya soy parte de la Orden del Fénix – Dijo simplemente...

Y también del ED – Dijo Víctor mostrando el segundo tatuaje. – Les dije que no hacía falta hacerle el tatuaje.

¿Eres parte del ED- Preguntó Emma.

Si...

Viktor nos contó que el ED es un grupo creado por el – niño – que – vivió.

Prefiere que le digan Harry.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**LadyVega **aquí el siguiente capi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, un beso grande.

**Marce **me alegra que sigas el fic, espero te haya gustado, un saludo...

**zoe simitis **para serte honesta la idea de John Doe, la saque de la serie de Fox, no se si la conoces, pero se llama así, porque no sabe quien es... por otro lado, el suspenso es crucial en esto así que ya se verá espero te haya gustado el capi... besos

**Lady Laura Malfoy** me alegro que te gustara, espero hayas disfrutado el capi y nos vemos el prox capi, un beso grande

**Saray** no te preocupes por esas cosas, las cosas van a mejorar de una u otra forma jajajaja solo habrá que esperar... espero que te guste el capi. besos

**Cata **gracias por tus pensamientos jajaja a mi también me cae mal la francesita esa (��) sigue leyendo que las cosas cambian, espero te haya gustado el capi, un beso grande...

**tefi felton **espero te haya gustado el capi... un saludo grande y gracias por los halagos.

**Niv Riddle **aquí el capi, espero lo disfrutes... saludos

**Anto** hay que tener en cuenta varios puntos en esto... primero, Draco estaba muerto, segundo David la seguía y a Ginny se le hacía muy parecido a Draco, y bueno... una cosa lleva a la otra jajaj. Pero Ginny está totalmente enamorada de Draco, no puede amar a nadie mas por el hechizo así que no te debes preocupar. Por otro lado, Ginny y draco peronto se volveran a ver ya lo veras... gracias por los comentarios y te mando un beso grande, espero que te haya gustado el capi 

**joice Malfoy **espero te haya gustado el capi y te mando un saludo grande!

**lokilla **bueno, Draco ha vuelto después de todo... espero que estés feliz porque lo he traído, no podía estar tan lejos de él jajajaja... espero te haya gustado el capi, un saludo grande

**Terry Moon** estoy segura que todas las preguntas se iran respondiendo a su debido tiempo, espero te agrade el capi un saludo grande 

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO MI INSPIRACIÓN SE HA TOMADO LAS VACACIONES QUE YO NO PUDE TENER JAJAJA

PER OAL PARECER SE DIGNÓ A VOLVER ASÍ QUE VOLVERÉ A SUBIR LOS CAPIS OTRA VEZ.

UN SALUDO GRANDE A TODOS Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE,

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS,

IVITA BLACK

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LOS MERODEADORES


	24. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

A cada uno de los nuevos miembros se les había dado el trabajo de investigar a los mortífagos que están mas relacionados con la información acerca del plan. A Ginny le tocó seguir a un matrimonio de joven edad. No más de treinta años. Según la información que les otorgaron estas personas que debían seguir y averiguar todo acerca de, les encantaba pasearse por el centro y demostrar la fortuna que tenían y el nivel social. Por eso sería fácil seguirlos. Eran unos tontos fanfarrones.

¿Cuánto llevaba Ginny en esa misión? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que se pasaba las horas vigilando a la pareja de mortífagos y que cada dos por tres debía tomar la poción multijugos con diferentes esencias de muggles para pasar desapercibida.

Todas las noches llegaba al cuartel con las noticias de siempre. Donde iban, con quienes estaban y cosas por el estilo. Lo único interesante fue el hecho que esa noche Ginny los siguió hasta una vieja casa en el barrio medio de Moscú. No sabía que hacían allí ya que era un barrio de muggles y si tenían a algún conocido mago o bruja de seguro no se encontraría allí. Pero se dio cuenta que se quedaban observando esa casa vieja bastante tiempo para ver el movimiento que se producía allí.

Decidió transformarse en lechuza para poder escuchar mas de cerca los murmullos de ambos y se posó cerca. Allí fue que escuchó la conversación de ambos.

"Esto será muy interesante para el amo". – Dijo la bruja.

"Es increíble que haya estado aquí todo este tiempo." – Sonrió malévolo el mago junto a ella.

"Hay que actuar pronto ¿crees que debamos entrar y tomarlo?"

"No lo sé. Si lo hacemos bien, el amo nos recompensará con algo grande... pero si sale mal."

"La muerte... "Los tontos de los aurors no saben nada sobre esto. Estoy segura que si irrumpimos el lugar no sucederá nada y podremos tomar lo que necesitamos."

"Bien."- estoy seguro que están durmiendo para estas horas. Así que con cuidado.

Sacaron sus varitas y cruzaron la calle. Abrieron la puerta con un hechizo y entraron sin hacer ruido. Ginny se decidió a entrar por la puerta en su forma de lechuza para no hacerse notar tanto. Si notaba algo peligroso se enfrentaría a ellos y de seguro los acabaría. Escuchó un golpe de algo romperse y se dirigió al cuarto de donde el ruido provino. Pero pronto ambos mortífagos salieron apresurados a la calle. El hombre cargaba con una manta que cubría algo, de seguro lo que buscaban pero en uno de los extremos notó algo que le llamó la atención. Zapatos, colgando de... ¿Piernas?

Era un cuerpo el que cargaban fuera de la casa. Ginny se transformó y salió de prisa para seguirlos pero lo único que escuchó decir fue que a la mujer, una dirección. Y acto seguido desaparecer.

Volvió a mirar dentro de la casa. La puerta abierta, la oscuridad. Tuvo un pésimo presentimiento y entró al lugar. Con un simple movimiento de varita encendió todas las luces del lugar. Se encaminó al cuarto y allí encontró algo bastante feo. Dos cuerpos en el suelo, una lámpara rota. Y una cama desecha.

Se acercó al primer cuerpo, un hombre de avanzada edad, le tocó la garganta para cerciorarse del pulso. Efectivamente estaba vivo, débil, pero vivo. Luego fue donde el otro cuerpo. Una muchacha un poco más grande que ella. Realizó el mismo procedimiento también estaba viva.

"¿que diablos sucedió?" – se dijo en voz alta. Se llevaron a una persona, y dejaron a dos muggles vivos. Algo poco común en un mortífago.

Se rozó el segundo tatuaje, las dos varitas cruzadas. Poco después Víktor apareció en la escena.

"Ginny ¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Es lo que me gustaría saber." – Dijo desorientada. – "Los dos mortífagos que debía vigilar entraron en la casa luego de vigilarla por unas horas. Al parecer esperaron a que todos estuvieran dormidos. Escuché decirles que había algo que ellos necesitaban de aquí. Entraron y los seguí pero, escuché un ruido y luego los dos salieron corriendo con algo cargando.. pero luego me di cuenta que no era algo, sino alguien."

"¿Alguien?"

"Exactamente. Dijeron una dirección y desaparecieron. Cuando entré encontré los cuerpos, pero están vivos."

"Es demasiado extraño."

"Te llamé a ti para no molestar a los demás. Se que puedo confiar en ti."

"Bien. Y ¿qué dices que debemos hacer?"

"Creo que deberíamos despertarlos y preguntarles que es lo que se llevaron."

"Buena idea."

Los dos cuerpos abrieron los ojos y se sobresaltaron al ver a los dos extraños. Víktor fue el que habló.

"No se asusten. No vamos a lastimarlos. Solo queremos ayudarlos."

"¿Quiénes son?" – Preguntó el hombre.

"Eso no podemos decirles." – Respondió él.

"Hace poco entraron dos personas aquí... se llevaron algo... ¿Podrían decirnos que fue?"– Los dos comenzaron a ver alrededor del cuarto pero la chica comenzó a sollozar. – "Tranquila ¿qué sucede?"

"John. Él no está. Se lo llevaron a él."

"¿John?"

"John Doe." – Respondió el hombre aún en el suelo. – "Soy un médico retirado. Hace un tiempo mi hija encontró un hombre inconsciente en la calle y lo trajo aquí. Tiene amnesia."

"¿Para que se llevarían a un amnésico?" – Le preguntó Ginny a Víktor en voz baja.

"No lo sé." – Le respondió para luego volver a los presentes - "¿Podrían decirnos como es este John Doe?"

"Es de cabello rubio, y ojos grises. Alto y de aspecto deportista..."

"Iré fuera para ver si consigo algo." – Afirmó Ginny. Mientras que Víktor seguía interrogando a los desconocidos.

Ginny se puso en medio de la calle y comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Tal vez estaba perdiendo algo de vista. Sacó su varita y con ella en mano dijo la misma dirección que había dicho la mortífaga. Instantáneamente desapareció del lugar y reapareció en otro. Un castillo abandonado, sombrío y tenebroso.

"No podría esperar nada menos de ti, Tom." – Murmuró sarcástica. Cuando escuchó unos ruidos se transformó en lechuza nuevamente y se refugió en uno de los árboles. Las dos personas que se suponía debía vigilar Alexis estaban allí. Caminaban rápidamente y hablando entre ellas.

"Entonces lo encontraron" – Preguntó uno de los mortífagos.

"Si hermano. Lo llevaron a la torre. Se hace el desentendido, pero con un poco de veritaserum le será muy útil al Señor Oscuro."

_"con que en la torre"_ – Pensó Ginny, volando hacia ese mismo lugar rápidamente.

La torre era muy alta y la ventana muy angosta. Solo podía caber una cabeza allí. Entró por la ventana y se encontró que estaban en una vieja pajarera. Las maderas estaban aún y el suelo tenía antiguo excremento de ave pegados en él como si fuera propio del piso. Sentado contra una pared descansaba una persona atado de pies y manos y el rostro cubierto. Se aproximó al ser allí que estaba seguramente desmayado y se transformó en ella misma.

Agachándose a su lado levantó despacio su mano para quitar la tela que cubría el rostro del secuestrado. Lentamente comenzó a extraerlo pero unos ruidos la hicieron sobresaltarse. Alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Se volvió lechuza y se fue a la ventana.

Allí un hombre con la túnica negra y la máscara blanca se acercó al secuestrado y le dejó un plato de comida vieja. Y un vaso agua. Le desató las manos y los pies y se retiró.

_"Al menos se donde de te encuentras"_ – pensó ella mientras volaba fuera de la torre y del castillo. Cuando estuvo segura se transformó en humano y desapareció de ahí.

Llegó al cuartel y se sentó frente al fuego. El frió le estaba calando los huesos. Esperaría ahí hasta que Víktor se dignara a aparecer y le dijera lo que le habían dicho las víctimas. Sin embargo nunca a pareció, y Ginny se quedó dormida en el sillón de la estancia.

* * *

El sol de la mañana inundó el lugar dando de lleno en el rostro de Ginny. Se desperezó en el sillón y sintió un dolor intenso en el cuello y espalda. Pasó su mano por las zonas doloridas y se sentó. Esto de dormir en un sillón no era para ella, al menos no después de haber dormido por algún tiempo en una cama doble.

La puerta que daba al pasillo de cuartos se abrió y dejó ver a una adormecida Sora pasar por ella.

"Ginny, creí que estabas en tu cuarto."

"Pues ya vez que no" – Sonrió la colorada. – "Me quedé dormida en el sillón esperando a Víktor."

"¿Aún no llega?"

"Nop. ¿Sabes algo?"

"Nada" – Respondió la oriental. - "¿vienes a desayunar? Prepararé un desayuno oriental"

"Encantada" – Sonrió Ginny y se puso de pie – "Pero creo que primero me iré a duchar."

"Buena idea."

Cuando Ginny se encaminó al salón para dirigirse a la cocina escuchó unas cuantas voces. Una era la voz de Víktor pero las otras eran... entró de pronto sorprendiendo a todos, haciéndolos voltear ante el ruido de la puerta.

"Buenos días caballeros y damas presentes" – Dijo con voz ofendida y molesta. - "¿fuiste a buscarlos?" – preguntó a Víktor que estaba allí y más sorprendido que los demás.

"Ginny. Creo que hay algo que no sabes" – Informó el muchacho.

"Solo sé donde tienen al pobre muggle. Iré a rescatarlo en cuanto esté lista." – Ella miró a los presentes. Siempre eran los mismo. Y no entendía hasta que punto podían repetirse las cosas. A donde fuera siempre estaban, a donde huyera siempre la seguían. Y ahora estaba esperando una simple explicación para tanto problema. – "Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?" – Señaló a los invitados

"En cuanto te fuiste, los muggles me dieron una descripción del secuestrado. Sabes que no me tomo todo a la ligera y le doy la importancia que amerita. Pero creí que esto estaba fuera de mi juicio. Por eso están aquí"

"Ginny, nosotros."

"No. Es suficiente. Miren, iré sola hasta ese lugar, buscaré al pobre que secuestraron, investigaremos porque lo quieren y luego un simple hechizo desmemorizante."

"No es tan sencillo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque... "– Krum no sabía como decirlo y Ginny se estaba impacientando

"Es Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vendría. Grito, negación, llanto, pero el silencio no era lo que esperaban."

"repite lo que has dicho Harry" – Más que una petición fue una orden y Harry ante la duda del límite de Ginny, decidió repetirlo

"Dije que la persona que secuestraron es Draco Malfoy."

"El murió hace casi un año Harry."

"Podría ser que no" – Se atrevió a decir Hermione.

"Encontraron los seis cuerpos" – Volvió a puntualizar Ginny

"Pero no fueron identificados. Pudo haber sido otro mortífago, un botones, o servicio a la habitación." – Esta vez fue Luna la que intervino.

"Ustedes me dijeron que estaba muerto" – Susurró - "¡Fueron ustedes quienes me lo confirmaron y ahora me dicen que pudo haber sobrevivido!" – Aumentó el tono de voz a uno verdaderamente amenazante y frío.

"Lo sentimos mucho Ginny."

La colorada se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo. Le preguntaron donde iba pero no contestó, simplemente salió del lugar azotando la puerta tras ella.

Caminó por las calles sin saber el rumbo, o tal vez con el rumbo bien definido. Porque cuando se detuvo y levantó la vista, divisó la casa que fue atacada la otra noche. Se acercó y golpeó la puerta. Pero no hubo contestación quiso entrar al lugar, conocer el sitio donde Draco estuvo. De solo pensar que estuvo lejos de ella, sin recordarla, solo. Una lágrima solitaria le atravesó el rostro.

Se dio media vuelta pero solo se encontró con su hermano parado allí. Mirándola con esa mirada llena de compasión y ternura que solo tenía para su pequeña hermana. Ella no dijo nada, sol ose acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte.

"Todo va a estar bien." – Le susurró Ron en el cabello. – "Ellos están en un lugar seguro, y Albus me pidió que te llevara con ellos"

"¿Albus está aquí?"

"Si. Cuando supo que Tom buscaba a Malfoy se preocupó por ti y decidió venir él mismo."

Caminaron juntos calle abajo, para cuando entraron a un callejón decidieron aparecerse en el punto de reunión. Entraron al lugar, una estancia rústica y algo sombría. Parecía ser una antigua mansión. En la sala crepitaba un gran fuego que parecía que había sido encendido hacía varias horas ya.

En los sillones estaba Albus Dumbledore, vestido de forma muggle al igual que el resto de los presentes. En unos sillones cerca del fuego estaban los dueños de la casa en donde instantes antes había estado Ginny golpeando la puerta.

En cuanto los hermanos entraron Dumbledore se puso de pie.

"Aquí está ella." – Sonrió tristemente a Ginny. Como si con la mirada quisiera transmitirle ese afecto que un abuelo le profesa a un nieto, al favorito. – "Ginny, ellos son el docto Frank Grax, y su hija Alexia." – Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo. – "Ellos son los que se hicieron cargo de, Draco. Podría explicarte yo, pero preferiría que ellos lo hicieran."

"Como dijo su abuelo" – Comenzó el hombre pero Ginny le dirigió una mirada a Albus que solo atinó a sonreír nuevamente – "Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de John... Draco." – se corrigió. – "Mi hija lo encontró hace poco menos de un año, inconsciente cerca de la gran explosión del Hotel International. Al parecer estaba cruzando la calle para entrar al lugar, quiero suponer y la explosión le hizo levantarse en el aire y golpearse contra la pared de otro edificio de la verdea frente al hotel. Estuvo en coma por largos siete meses y cuando finalmente despertó, no tenía recuerdos sobre nada. Ver�, yo soy, o mejor dicho, era médico neurólogo. Cuando lo revisé me di cuenta que sufría de un alto grado de amnesia y que no sería propio darle información de su pasado tan de golpe pues podría producir lo que se conoce como esquizofrenia amnésica, que es cuando un enfermo de amnesia intenta recordar con tanto afán que puede resultar peligroso. "– El hombre tomó de su bolsillo unas cuantas cosas envueltas en una tela vieja. – "Esto es lo que traía consigo esa tarde." – Se lo entregó a Ginny quien le temblaba las manos. Al quitar la tela abrió aun más los ojos. Había un medallón de una serpiente enroscada en una M, su varita mágica y un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales G W grabadas con hilo dorado. - "¿Reconoce estas cosas?"

"La M, es la inicial de su apellido. El pañuelo se lo obsequié yo. Tienes mis iniciales..."

"Ustedes conocen a John ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó Alexia un tanto celosa. - "¿Les molestaría que les hiciera algunas preguntas acerca de él?"

"Bueno, no creo que haya problemas con eso" – Respondió Albus. – "Pero la persona que más sabe de él es Ginny. Así que es a ella a quien debes dirigirte."

"– Preguntó Ginny

"Lo que puedas decirme. ¿tiene familia¿De donde es? Todo acerca de su vida."

"Bueno, proviene de una importante y poderosa familia de, Inglaterra. Es hijo único, su padre murió hace algún tiempo pero aún tiene a su madre y su padrino que lo adoran. Creció en un colegio pupilo, como todos los presentes aquí" – Señaló a Harry y los demás.

"¿Ustedes fueron amigos de colegio entonces?" – El bufido de Ron hizo voltear a la mayoría.

"En realidad, algo parecido. Ellos tres" – Dijo señalando al trío dorado – "Fueron compañeros de año, pero nunca se llevaron bien. Luna y yo, somos un año menores."

"¿Y como es que lo conoces tanto?" – La voz iba en aumento de celos y cuando formuló la pregunta. Ginny bajó la vista y no contestó de inmediato, meditando la respuesta.

"Draco, es una de las personas más importantes para mí. Fuera de lo que es mi familia" – miró a Harry y Ron. – "Él es el hombre más importante y daría todo porque estuviera conmigo ahora. Cuando me dijeron que había muerto en la explosión me sentí muy mal" – No pudo continuar.

"¿Ustedes eran... más que amigos?" – No era una simple pregunta, parecía que la estaba acusando de algo horrible.

"Sí. Hasta el día de la explosión al menos, éramos novios." – respondió Ginny. Ni una sola lágrima corría por su rostro pero quería salir corriendo de allí. Se había dado cuenta que esa muchacha sentía algo por Draco. - "¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo?"

"¿Que es?"

"¿qué fue lo que te atrajo de él?" – Los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Más la muchacha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el seño fruncido.

"Su frialdad, y su forma de ocultar sus sentimientos. Es extrañamente atrayente."

Ginny se puso de pie y volvió a tomar su abrigo que le marcaba cada una de sus formas. Alexia la miraba entre celosa y triste. Esa persona que estaba frente a ella era la persona que su John había elegido. Pero hubo una pequeña luz de esperanza, porque si él no podía recordar, quizá ya no quería estar con esa chica nunca más y volvería con ella y su padre. Sonrió ante este hecho.

"Ginny ¿Dónde vas?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Adivina Harry."

No dijo más nada pero todos sabían donde se dirigía. Miraron a Dumbledore pero este sonrió y negó apenas visiblemente. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a Hermione quien le tomó la mano.

"Creo que mejor se retiran" – Puntualizó Luna.

"La señorita tiene razón Alexia. Vamos."

"¿Podrían informarnos si saben algo de John?"

"Claro" – Aceptó Albus. Pornto los visitantes se retiraron de la estancia y los magos y brujas se quedaron sentados esperando la llegada de Ginny con el prisionero.

Ginny apareció a las afueras del castillo abandonado nuevamente. Se transformó en lechuza y voló hasta la torre rogando a Merlín que aún estuviera allí. Cuando llegó a la ventana observó como un mortífago encapuchado se llevaba a Draco a las rastras y decidió seguirlo. Cuanto más bajaban las escaleras el mortífagos y el prisionero más terror aparecía en el corazón de Ginny, porque si no se equivocaba se dirigían directo a las mazmorras, y era sabido que en los viejos castillos las mazmorras eran lugares de encarcelación, maltrato y torturas.

Allí estaban, entrando a la mazmorra, mientras que el mortífago ponía a Draco en una mesa de madera y le ataba las muñecas y tobillos con cadenas. Ginny se comenzó a alterar.

"Bien, niño rico.. ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que sabes?" – Dijo la voz detrás de la máscara.

"Yo... no se nada" – Decía con mucho esfuerzo Draco. Quizá ya lo habían golpeado o peor aún, le habían enviado _crucios_.

"No tengo otra opción, idiota" – El hombre sacó su varita pero como Draco tenía el rostro cubierto no sabía que era lo que sucedía. Pero nunca se lo vio temblar un solo minuto. En ese instante Ginny decidió actuar. Se transformó en ella y con simple movimiento de su varita inmovilizó y desmayó al mortífago.

Cuando Draco sintió una mano sobre sus muñecas se sobresaltó. Esperaba dolor, mucho dolor. Pero solo sintió una suave mano que le quitaba las cadenas de las manos y luego sentía aflojarse la presión de sus pies. Alguien quitó la capucha que llevaba en el rostro y se sorprendió al ver a una muchacha tan bella allí.

"¿quién eres tu?" – Preguntó jadeando. Pero no tenía tono alguno de frialdad en su voz y él mismo se sorprendió ante esto. Ginny solo atinó a sonreír.

"Soy tu salvadora, Draco"

"¿Draco?"

"Larga historia. ¿Nos vamos?" – Preguntó entregándole una mano para que se pudiera poner de pie pero perdió el equilibrio debido a una pierna lastimada. – "Hay una sola forma de salir de aquí con vida y no te va a gustar nada"

"¿Como?"

"Debes desmayarte."

"¿Qué?" – Pero ella no respondió. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de Draco e instantes más tarde el chico estaba desmayado. Luego utilizó su varita para encogerlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Para cuando salía de la mazmorra se vio rodeada por cuatro mortífagos

"¿quién eres tú?" – Preguntó uno de los encapuchados.

"¿visitante?" – Dijo dudosa.

_"Expelliarmus"_ – gritó otro mortífago. Ginny dio contra la pared pero se puso de pie al instante.

_"Desmaius"_ – Gritó ella. El primero había caído. – "_Expelliarmus"_

_"Accio Varita" _– Gritó otro. Y la varita de Ginny salió volando hacia donde estaba él. – "Ahora no podrás hacer nada niña."

_"Talantalegra"_ – Gritó apuntando con la palma de su mano al mortífago que tenía su varita. – "_Estupify"_

poco después estaban todos en el suelo, pero uno había dañado su hombro derecho con un hechizo de dagas. Llamó a su varita, y le dijo a uno de los mortífagos que tenía un _parálisis totalium _que le dijera a su amo que Ginny Weasley volvió a estropear sus planes. Y que pronto se vería en serios problemas. Acto seguido salió por la puerta principal intentando no ser vista. Estaba herida y por eso no podía transformarse en lechuza. Además que la herida en el hombro le estaba costando mucho trabajo caminar, ver y pensar.

Cuando llegó fuera del alcance de los mortífagos dijo en voz alta el nombre de una calle y desapareció.

* * *

Cayó en medio de la calle a plena noche. Sacó al desmayado y pequeño Draco de su bolsillo y lo volvió a la normalidad. Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo más se destapó el brazo izquierdo y tocó con su dedo índice el tatuaje del ED. Para desmayarse poco desúes.

"¿Ginny?" – Se escuchó una voz de hombre cerca de ellos. – Dios. ¡Están aquí! – Gritó Ron. Pronto el resto estaba allí también. Rodeando a los Ginny y Draco desmayados en medio de la calle desolada.

"Llevémoslos al cuartel"

"No, mejor donde está Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**abin **me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y que te lo hayas leído de un tirón jajaja, pero te doy un concejo y adelanto (dos en uno) el principio no es el final jajajaja... pero para saber como termina debes leer el fic hasta el final y lo entenderás mejor. Bueno, te saludo con un abrazo grande.

**Lady Laura Malfoy **bueno, ya ves que en este capi se han encontrado y por mala suerte (o mala yo) Draco no la ha reconocido. Por otro lado, a ginny le entregaron una poción multijugos y varias esencias de muggles para que pase desapercibida... no se si se entendió pero esa era la idea. Espero que te haya gustado, un beso grande

**Marce** bueno, la verdades que Ginny no puede enamorarse de otro. El tema es que cuando ella realizó el hechizo para traer de vuelta a Sirius y los Potter, tuvo que entregar el sentimiento amor, pro l oque solo podía amar a esa otra mitad, que resultó ser solo Draco. Así que si no es Draco no es nadie... espero te sirva la explicación y que te guste el capi, un saludo. 

**CATA **bueno ya se encontraron, o mejor dicho Ginny lo rescató a Draco de las manos mugrosas de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Por otro lado, tu idea es buena pero tengo otra en mente, l oúnico es que veré si puedo incluir algo de tu idea a la mia y hacer una buena jajajajja. Por ahora espero te guste el capi y te mando un beso grande

**Anto **me agrada que pienses eso de Alexia porque es lo mismo que pienso yo (no me agrada jaja) así que creo que sí complicará las cosas pero eso hay que verlo más adelante, por ahora solo se han encontrado aunque como Draco estaba muy mal tratado no pudo verla bien a Ginny y no sabemos si recordó algo o no. Eso se verá en el próximo capi, un saludo grande

**LadyVega **No te preocupes por el review aquí te estoy contestando jajaja... bueno ya hemos visto que se han encontrado y Ginny se ha convertido en la heroína de Draco. El tema es que no se sabe aún si él recuerda algo y creo que alguien se va a aprovechar de esas circunstancias.. jajaja pero no voy a decirte quien. Un beso grande y espero te haya gustado.

Gracias también a **Eugenia Malfoy, Emily, Niv Riddle, Terry Moon, Joice malfoy y tefi felton** por dejar sus reviews. 

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA (OTRA VEZ REPETITIVA YO) PERO ESTA VEZ SE MA HA QUEMADO LA PC, Y RECIEN AHORA ME HE PODIDO CONSEGUIR UNA. POR OTRO LADO ES POSIBLE QUE TARDE UN POCO ENTRE CAPIS A PARTIR DE AHORA YA QUE MAÑANA MARTES COMIENZO CON LA UNIVERSIDAD (CIUDAD UNIVERSITARIA U.B.A. PARA LOS ARGENTINOS) Y NO SE ME VA A SER FACIL ESTAR PUBLICANDO TAN SEGUIDO. ASI QUE APROVECHEN ESTE CAPI HASTA EL PROXIMO.

UN SALUDO GIGANTE A TODOS Y FELICES PASCUAS ATRASADAS.

IVITA BLACK

ESCRITORASTORY WEAVER

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LOS MERODEADORES


	25. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

Ginny despertó al día siguiente. Estaba toda adolorida y sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos descubrió que tenía el hombro y brazo derecho totalmente vendado al igual que todo su pecho, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de llevar la pechera del pijama. Abrió lentamente los ojos y la luz que entraba por la ventana indicando la presencia del sol matutino le obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente. En cuanto se acostumbró a la luz logró abrir los ojos con normalidad. Estaba en el cuarto que utilizaba allí en Moscú. Intentó analizar los hecho que la llevaron a esa situación y se sorprendió. Draco Malfoy estaba vivo, sin memoria y había sido capturado y torturado por los mortífagos hasta que ella lo rescató esa misma noche.

"Auch" – Se quejó. Además de su brazo y pecho le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y no pudo levantarse con normalidad. De todos modos y en contra de lo que su cabeza le decía¡Quédate en cama, se levantó de la cama y tambaleándose algo aturdida llegó a la puerta. – "¡Auch!" – Volvió a decir ahora más fuerte ya que el dolor había sido peor. Alguien había entrado a la habitación sin fijarse si por alguna estúpida casualidad Ginny se encontraba o no despierta.

"¿Ginny? Lo siento no te vi" – Decía aquella persona que había irrumpido al cuarto.

"De eso pude darme cuenta" – Se quejó ella aún en el suelo.

"De todos modos deberías estar en la cama. Ven, te ayudaré"

"No hace falta... gracias" – Ginny estaba en la cama nuevamente pero esta vez algo enfadada.

"¿Cómo estás? Llegamos lo antes posible, Albus nos dijo algo y no esperamos más y ..."

"Sirius, con todo el sentido de mi cariño hacia ti ¡Cállate, que me duele la cabeza!" – Ginny se tocaba la frente y la sien con su mano sana mientras cerraba los ojos. Entonces sintió en su mejilla un cálido beso de parte del animago...

"Lo siento" – Le susurró simplemente.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella James y Lily entraron con el seño fruncido. Pero al ver a Ginny despierta se sintieron mejor y se acercaron a la cama donde ella estaba acotada gracias a Sirius.

"Lamento lo de Sirius, no pudimos retenerlo" – Le explicó Lily.

"no hay problema" – Sonrió débil. Quería preguntar, diablos que quería pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta.

"está dormido" – Aclaró James a los pensamientos de Ginny quien pensó que su cabeza se manifestaba en su rostro. – "Pero está bien"

"No recuerda nada." – Explicó suavemente. – "tiene, amnesia"

"Albus nos explicó... no puedo creer que tu sola fueras a buscarlo a la 'Fortaleza enemiga'" – Dijo Sirius

"Te has dado cuenta que gracias a ti..." – Pero James no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lily le dio un efectivo pero demasiado visible codazo en las costillas.

"Que gracias a mi ¿Que James?"

"Que, gracias a ti... Malfoy está a salvo"

"Eso lo sé, pero no era eso lo que ibas a decir" – La puerta se abrió dejando lugar a la entera familia Weasley. Molly tenía los ojos hinchados del llanto, Arthur llevaba en el rostro esa mirada brillante de orgullo hacia uno de sus hijos, en ese momento, Ginny. Fred y George le hacían gestos de aprobación y levantaban el pulgar o aplaudían de acuerdo a la situación. Bill estaba sonriente y abrazaba a su madre por los hombros, y Charlie y Ron la felicitaban aunque tenían el semblante algo serio o mas bien preocupado.

"hija mía" – Chilló la mujer al entrar y fue directo a su hija abrazándola fuertemente.

Lentamente Ginny veía como s familia la abrazaba y besaba y como los dos merodeadores y Lily se alejaban hacia la puerta. Pudo aprovechar Ginny cuando James la miró a los ojos y le dijo sin emitir sonido que luego hablaría con él.

* * *

Llevaba todo un día en la cama. Al parecer necesitaba descansar pero aún así no sabía que había gente que deseaba que despertara. Su cuerpo cubierto por vendas un poco desteñidas de color rojo. Golpes y moretones evidentes en su rostro pero que no le daban más que la imagen de algo pasajero.

Su cabello suelto y bastante largo ya, se desparramaba por la almohada y cubría su frente, adornada con una venda, y sus ojos cerrados. Su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido pero apenas visible.

De pronto y como si lo estuvieran llamando abrió los ojos lentamente, como esperando que una fuerte luz casi fluorescente lo encandilase. Con sus ojos entrecerrados puedo ver una imagen algo borrosa que se encontraba junto a su cuerpo. Algo que le hizo sentir seguridad y clama.

"Has despertado" – Dijo una voz que provenía inequívocamente de aquella persona que se encontraba a su lado. – "¿He sido yo acaso?" – Sonaba triste y algo lastimada.

_¿Quién eres y porque me haces sentir así? Debería ser fuerte y aparentar dureza y frialdad¿Por qué me lo impides aún sin proponértelo?_ "No" – Su voz sonó cansada y áspera.

"Espera, te traeré algo de beber" – Observó como esa persona se ponía de pie y pudo verla mejor, ahora con sus ojos abiertos del todo. Una muchacha, aparentemente de su edad. Llevaba unos pantalones de Jean grandes y muy gastados, y un polerón grande y gris oscuro. No sabía porque, pero se le hizo tan familiar y hasta propio ese polerón. El cabello del color del fuego estaba sujeto en una coleta alta de caballo, donde algunos mechones del lacio cabello se desprendían rebeldes de su amarre y cubrían la nuca y enmarcaban las finas líneas de su rostro algo pálido pero con sus mejillas sonrosadas que le daba un toque de ensueño. – "Aquí tienes. Bebe despacio" – Le indicó. La mirada era cálida y reconfortable. Tenía una luz en ella que la hacía amable y hasta dulce. Sus ojos celestes le hacían ver el alma de ella sin que se diera cuenta, y allí descubrió un sentimiento que creyó desconocer.

"Gracias" – Finalmente su voz había vuelto a ser la que era, aunque aún sonaba un poco ronca y hasta áspera. Miraba a los ojos de la muchacha sin vergüenza, ella lo observaba de la misma manera. _Su mirada es lo que me mantiene atrapado en ella. No he sentido eso con Alexia. Me hace ser esa persona que no quiero ser, esa persona que no quiero demostrar, esa persona débil._

"¿Te encuentras bien¿Deseas algo?" – No respondió, simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente muy suave. – "Debo cambiar las vendas." – Dijo suavemente. Se quitó el polerón que llevaba para que sus largas mangas no interfieran y dejó ver perfectamente la camiseta blanca de mangas tres cuartos pegada a su torso. Ella se acercó a una pequeña mesa con rueditas y la acercó a la cama. Pudo ver entonces que la mesa llevaba una jarra con agua y un vaso vacío, una botella de un extraño líquido verdoso. Una pequeña caja con vendas nuevas y sin usar y otra caja donde seguramente pondrías las vendas ya usadas.

Observó atentamente como la muchacha corría las tibias cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo. Por primera vez notó que éste estaba lleno de vendas bastante manchadas. Gracias a la chimenea del cuarto no hacía frío como para que siquiera pudiera enfermarse aunque se sentía mejor dentro de las cobijas.

Lo primero que hizo quitarle las vendas de la cabeza cambiarlas. Luego lo ayudó a sentarse para poder quitar con mayor facilidad las vendas del torso y los brazos.

Sentía las manos suaves y cálidas de ella recorrer su espalda e incluso su abdomen cuando quitaba lentamente las vendas y observaba las heridas producidas por vaya a saber uno que cosa. Cuando su cuerpo quedó desprovisto de vendas se dispuso a aplicar el líquido verdoso por las heridas provocando un pequeño escozor en ellas y algo de frío también.

"No te preocupes por quejarte. Sé que arde" – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"No, para nada" – Quiso verse fuerte e inmune a ese efecto pero solo provocó que ella sonriera aún más

"claro Draco"

"¿Draco?" – preguntó él desconcertado._ Otra vez ese nombre._ Entonces sintió algo en su estómago. Un fuerte vuelco. – "¿Es ese mi nombre?"

"Si" – el semblante de ella cambió por uno serio e incluso triste.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó. No sabía que era lo que intentaba preguntar o que esperaba de respuesta. Solo tenía la necesidad que no dejara de hablar, nunca.

"Nada"

"¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?" – Como pudo ser tan ciego. Tenía el brazo derecho totalmente vendado y la camiseta se transparentaba dejando notarse las vendas que también cubrían parte superior del torso.

"Acuéstate por favor, debo cambiar las vendas de la pierna" – Cambió de tema drásticamente sin intenciones de responder a esa pregunta. Y entonces decidió cambiar la pregunta para poder volver a escuchar la voz de esa chica.

"¿Me conoces?"

"Podría decirse." – Respondió suavemente. Acarició con su mano sana el tobillo de Draco y la pantorrilla. Volvió a poner el líquido en la herida y la vendó nuevamente.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿Cómo es que?" – La mirada celeste se clavó en la gris del muchacho, no tenía problema en mantenerle la mirada por el tiempo que fuera necesario y él tampoco decaería.

"¿Cómo es que se puede conocer a una persona de esa forma?"

"ah" – Dijo solamente. Luego, el silencio.

"Responde" – Fue una orden que salió como un pedido o hasta un ruego. Y sin entender el motivo volvió a hablar. – "Por favor"

"Te sientes extraño al no saber porque te comportas diferente conmigo" – Dijo ella sin despegas su mirada de la de él. – "Sientes que debes ser duro y no demostrar tus sentimientos a nadie, que es una muestra de debilidad... y sin embargo, podrías decirme tus sentimientos y pensamientos mas profundos y ocultos"

"no, no es verdad" – Pero se recriminó mentalmente. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía con aquella persona, que podía confiarle el mundo y que podría ser el mundo para ella.

"Esa es la forma en que te conozco" – Respondió despacio, como meditando sus palabras. – "Y aunque te explicara más profundamente, te haría peor, porque lo que te digo es un recuerdo mío y no tuyo. Algo que solo puedes saber si yo te lo digo, algo que podría no ser del todo verdad para ti como lo es para mí."

"Confío en ti" – Le dijo en un susurro tan débil que se confundió con el crepitar de las llamas del fuego de la chimenea.

"¿Cómo?"

"Que, confío en ti." – Volvió a decir seguro de su mismo, pero sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" – Se sentó en la borde de la cama luego de arroparlo y quitarle un mechón del rubio casi platino cabello del chico de la frente.

"Quien... quien soy yo"

"Tu eres, tú." – Respondió con una sonrisa. Draco detestaba la filosofía y más si no llegaba a una respuesta concreta con ella. Ese era uno de esos momentos, y Ginny sonrió al verlo levantar la ceja en modo de interrogación y descontento por la respuesta. – "Hay cosas que las personas no pueden cambiar de ellas mismas, su forma de ser, sus pensamientos más íntimos y los deseos más poderosos. Son cosas que se guardan en el subconsciente de uno. Y aunque perdamos la memoria, como tú, esas cosas siguen en nosotros tan fuerte y grabado en nuestro cuerpo que no se olvidan"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Tu forma de ser, fría y calculadora. Hablar lo menos indispensable, aunque sean monólogos. Interrogar con la mirada algo que no te convence del todo" – Le tocó la mano y él sintió una fuerte energía recorrer su cuerpo – "Sentir la descarga eléctrica cuando sientes a esa persona que significa tanto para ti, tan cerca... y tan lejos a la vez"

"Así soy yo." – Respondió en forma de afirmación. – "Pero no he sentido eso que dijiste por nadie... Hasta ahora"

"El subconsciente es algo muy difícil de entender. Te engaña y se burla, solo para divertirse. Juega con nosotros y nos hace hacer o decir cosas que uno nunca pensó en hacer o decir."

"mi nombre es Draco ¿Verdad?"

"En efecto"

"¿cual es mi apellido?"

"Malfoy" – Draco se detuvo, quería preguntar sobre su familia, si es que tenía alguna. Sobre si tenía amigos o de donde era. Sobre su pasado y presente.

"¿Y cual es tu nombre?" – Su subconsciente lo traicionó tal y como ella había dicho. Esa no era la pregunta que él quería preguntar pero era la que su subconsciente quería que él supiera.

"Virginia, Weasley. Pero todos me dicen Ginny" – Respondió con mirada triste.

Draco iba a decir algo más pero la puerta sonó y acto seguido entró por ella un hombre anciano vestido con ropa de invierno muy arreglada, una barba blanca larga hasta casi la cintura y unos ojos azules que eran enmarcados por un par de lentes de media luna.

"Ginny" – Se aproximó el hombre. – "Es hora¿Puedes venir?"

"Si. Albus ¿Quién va a quedarse?"

"¿Crees que podrás quedarte solo por una hora o dos?" – Le preguntó el hombre a Draco. Este asintió. – "bien, te prometo que la traeré en cuanto sea posible"

Draco observó como ella se marchaba del lugar colocándose nuevamente el polerón gris y dejaba el lugar tan frío y vació como si del mismo polo norte se tratara.

* * *

"Lo tenemos confirmado" –Anunció Krum, entrando en la habitación donde todos los miembros de la Orden esperaban noticias. Albus y Ginny habían entrado casi el instante antes que el Ruso.

"¿Estás seguro Krum?" – Preguntó Fred. Estaba serio como pocas veces se lo podía ver a él o su hermano idéntico.

"Sí. Lo hemos retrasado unas vez más. Gracias a Ginny" – La colorada miró a James que le asintió y sonrió. _Así que era eso a lo que se refería._ Pensó.

"¿Cómo es que sucedió?" – Preguntó aún sorprendida.

"Pues parece que no le agrada que sus planes adyacentes o directos sean impedidos pro niños" – Harry y Ginny se miraron y el muchacho le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. – "El caso es que, al mortífago que logramos capturar nos ha dicho que Voldemort ha abandonado Rusia, y al parecer planea El Golpe en Londres, donde se supone que todo comenzó."

"¿Quiere decir eso que volvemos a casa?" – Preguntó Ginny contenta.

"efectivamente Ginny. Te vuelves con nosotros" – Sirius abrazó a Ginny por la espalda fuertemente, de una forma muy protectora.

"Será mejor que avisemos a Narcisa Black y a Snape sobre Draco"

"¿Puedo hacerlo yo?" – Ginny tenía la idea que Dumbledore quería encargarse de ello, pero recibió una sonrisa comprensiva y un asentimiento de parte de aquel anciano que ya adoraba como un abuelo.

* * *

Draco se encaminó a la casa de los Grax para agradecer por la hospitalidad y despedirse. Ginny quiso ir pero en su lugar fueron Ron y Hermione. Ambos sabían que Ginny no iba a contenerse frente a esa niña que quería quitarle a Draco, aunque tuviera amnesia. Él les prometió, aunque más que nada a Alexia que le escribiría y que la vendría a visitar, pero su tono no cambió nunca de ser frío y hasta petulante y Hermione sonreía ante esto. Draco aunque haya perdido la memoria seguía siendo un Malfoy, eso lo llevaba en la sangre y era al oque no cambiaría nunca.

Al volver a donde esperaba el resto, Draco se encontró observando a aquella pelirroja, de nombre Ginny. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y le encantaba perderse en su mirada azul celeste que poseía ese brillo de alegría que parecía haberle faltado desde hacía un tiempo ya.

Por otro lado Ginny platicaba con Dumbledore acerca de la forma de regreso, debían considerar a Draco como un Muggles escéptico y no podían llevarlo por la red Flu, apareciendo o con un traslador. Así que no había otra forma que viajar de forma muggle. Por lo que Ginny, Harry, Luna y Draco irían en avión, mientras que el resto en traslador.

Ya en el avión Ginny estaba un poco entusiasmada debido a ser su primera vez en uno, pero debía disimularlo muy bien. Harry se había encargado de comprar los boletos y conseguir los pasaportes, claro que falsos. Así que por la mano del destino o por la mano de Harry, Ginny y Draco se sentaron uno junto al otro y bastante distantes de la otra pareja.

"¿Por qué ese chico tiene una cicatriz tan perfecta en la frente?" – Preguntó a Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos de pronto.

"Es porque... La persona por la cual, te secuestraron, se la hizo cuando era pequeño" – Le respondió ella meditando antes y con el tono de voz bien bajo.

"¿Quién es la persona que se supone me mandó secuestrar?"

"Es una larga historia, que no podrás saber hasta que lleguemos a casa" – Draco sonrió seductoramente, como solía hacerlo en el colegio, cuando le decían algo que se suponía no debía saber.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa" – Ginny lo miró interrogante – "¿Nuestra casa?"

"Sí... digo no, digo sí... Ay." – ella se golpeó la frente suavemente con la mano y escuchó la risa de Draco – "no es gracioso" – Se quejó enfadada.

"Si lo es. Te pisaste sola" – Volvió a reír. Y Ginny fuera del enfado que sentía hacia ella misma se le quedó observando al chico reír. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así, o lo escuchaba reírse por tonterías. Incluso daría cualquier cosa por escuchar un 'pobretona' de su boca. No se dio cuenta cuando él dejó de reír o cuando se comenzó a acercar a su rostro. Solo sentía su mano tibia en su mejilla y el aliento a menta sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar nuevamente esos momentos que vivieron en la torre en el año de entrenamiento o cuando se escabullían luego de las vacaciones de navidad.

Un cálido roce la hizo volar a su infancia perdida, a sus adorados años de colegiala rebelde e incluso deseada por el cuerpo estudiantil masculino. Volvió a sentir el roce en sus labios, y esta vez su mano se posó sobre la de él que jugaba con un mechón del cabello de ella.

"Draco" – Su voz sonó dolorosamente suplicante. Quería que la besara y que la hiciera suya en ese preciso momento, sin importarle quien la viera o quienes estuvieran sentados a pocos metros de ellos dos. Y sin embargo lo detuvo. Con todo su dolor, lo detuvo.

Al escuchar esa palabra de su boca, ese nombre que era suyo. Algo le ocurrió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y un montón de aglomerados flashes comenzaron a golpearle la cabeza. Él en un andén frente a un tren y una pequeña pelirroja junto a una mujer de igual color de cabello a su lado. Una muchacha con lo que parecía ser un caldero lleno de libros junto a otros chicos de la edad de él en una tienda de seguramente libros. Otra imagen, esta vez burlándose de la misma muchacha por verla con esos tres tontos a los que detestaba solo porque eran felices. Otra más, él a un más grande riendo ante un muchacho de cabello negro y mostrando una insignia pero que desviaba su mirada casi inconscientemente hacia una muchacha ya muy bonita de cabello colorado. Ahora otra imagen, él junto a otros tres chicos y una mujer dentro de lo que parecía ser una oficina y se veía jugar con un pedazo de madera fina y larga hasta que vio entrar a unos cuantos chicos más, entre ellos a la misma muchacha colorada de todas sus otras imágenes. La última imagen era de él y esa misma muchacha, se besaban apasionadamente en lo que parecía ser un cuarto muy grande y decorado con una cama doble con dosel. Y se aproximaban a la cama sin despegarse el uno del otro solo para decirse cosas de amor o dejar salir suspiros apasionados.

"Tu" – le dijo Draco en un susurro débil a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de ella.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó preocupada.

"Estás en todos lados, en mi cabeza" – Ginny sonrió y lo miró comprensivamente.

"¿tienes algún recuerdo acaso?"

"Tú, ese es mi recuerdo." – Le dijo. Se terminó de alejar un poco más pero la mano no se despegaba de la mejilla de ella. Y no separaba la mirada de la de Ginny.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Me veo a mi, supongo que soy yo... en diferentes etapas de mi vida. Frente a un tren, en una tienda de libros, en un pasillo lleno de puertas, frente a un grupo de chicos, en una oficina, en un cuarto... y en todas esas imágenes apareces tu. Tu en el anden, tu en la tienda, en el pasillo, dejé de ver a esas personas por que tu pasabas, tu entrabas a la oficina, tu eras la que me besaba en el cuarto..." – Ginny se sonrojó ante ese último comentario. Y aún así se sentía sorprendida al ver que Draco siempre la tuvo muy presente. – "Dime¿qué somos nosotros?"

"Eso es algo que no puedo decirte ahora Draco. No te hará bien a ti, y tampoco a mi."

"El médico que me atendió en el hospital, me dijo que podría tener imágenes borrosas y no definidas sobre mi pasado y que en eso quedarían. Solo imágenes. Pero no son lo que yo he visto recién. Podía saber lo que sentía, a que olía el lugar, si hacía frío o calor, lo que decían las personas... lo que me decías al oído." – Le susurró lo último acercándose a ella nuevamente. – "dime, por favor... Ginny"

"Yo, te pido por favor. Fue muy duro saberte muerto... e intenté por todos los medios dejarte guardado como un hermoso recuerdo. Pero ahora verte, sentirte y escucharte. Solo había sucedido en sueños. Draco, deja que pueda yo también saber si estoy lista para saberlo." – El chico besó su mejilla y quitó la mano de su mejilla. Pero a diferencia de lo que Ginny pudiera esperar de la reacción de Draco, él tomó la mano de ella y no la soltó en ningún momento. Incluso le dejó reposar su cabeza en su regazo y acariciar su rojo cabello.

"Pronto lo sabré. No te preocupes por eso" – Murmuró Draco mirando a una bella Ginny dormir en su regazo. – "Y sabré que fue lo que dejé aquí, 'en casa'"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

A ver que sucede ahora con esto nuevo... Draco ha vuelto y Ginny se lo lleva a la casa ¿qué será del pobre cuando le digan que es mago y que todo lo que lo rodea y lo rodeó siempre ha sido una sociedad mágica?

El tema de los "intrusos" ya saben, Alexia y David, pues ellos no se quedarán atrás con todo lo que ocurre... así que si pensaban que al irse Draco de Rusia iba a dejar de ver a Alexia chan chan chan... error jajajajjaja

Los recuerdos de Draco, ese es otro tema... ya han visto que tiene flashes de imágenes, pero habrá que ver que sucede más adelante con esas imágenes.

Por otro lado, Voldemort el muy pobre ha quedado en un segundo o hasta tercer plano jajajja pero pronto surgirá de las cenizas como el fénix, bueno no como el fénix porque sino no podríamos matarlo nunca y esa no específicamente mi intención. Pero prometo que habrá una batalla fuerte, o eso intentaré escribir...

Gracias a todos por sus reviews tan importantes y super necesarios. Pero en especial gracias a **LadyVega, Lady Laura Malfoy, Niv Riddle, Emily, Terry Moon y alex malfoy. **de verdad muchas gracias, ustedes hacen que me encante escribir esta historia mucho más...

Un saludo a todos y esperen el próximo capi pronto... y ahora se despide su humilde, muy humilde escritora para no decir más tonterías una tras otra jajajja

Ivita black

M.O.M.


	26. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Ginny estaba sentada en un lujoso living decorado con colores pasteles y muy acogedor. En sus manos una taza de té aún caliente pero que no dio sorbo alguno en ningún momento. Esta ansiosa, preocupada, nerviosa, asustada. Un elfo doméstico entró al lugar anunciando que la señora Narcisa estaba a punto de bajar. Un par de minutos después allí aparecía una bella dama de edad madura, rubia y de ojos celestes. Esbelta y de mirada tierna. Junto a ella estaba su antiguo profesor de pociones. Ginny se puso de pie en cuanto entraron.

"Narcisa, Severus" – Saludó ella con el evidente tono de nerviosismo en su voz

"Un guste tenerte entre nosotros otra vez Virginia" – Saludó la mujer, sentándose enfrente a la colorada y Severus se colocó detrás del diván con sus dos manos sobre lo hombros de la mujer. – "Dime ¿Que era eso tan urgente que tenías que decirnos? Conseguiste el trabajo ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó sonriendo ella.

"Sí, pero no es por eso que he venido, Narcisa." – Tomó de un trago el té y miró de nuevo a la pareja. – "Severus, me gustaría que te sentaras" – Pidió. El hombre accedió al pedido sentándose junto a su pareja.

"¿Y bien? Me estas comenzando a preocupar Virginia"

"Solo quiero que me escuchen. Esto que les voy a decir no es muy fácil" – suspiró – "Hace unos meses he viajado por un deber sobre la Orden" – La mujer asintió.

"Sí, se lo he comentado" – Explicó Severus.

"Viajé a Rusia, Moscú" – El rostro de Narcisa se contorsionó y Severus frunció el seño – "Pero allí sucedió algo que no me esperaba ni en un millón de años. Verán. Yo estaba encargada de vigilar a una pareja de Mortífagos, quienes resultaron tener un deber, ese deber era el de secuestrar a un _muggle_"

"?Porque querrían a un _muggle_? – Preguntó Severus.

"También nos preguntamos eso, hasta que descubrimos que esa persona que secuestraron tenía amnesia y que no era un muggle, sino un mago... no se como decirlo así que lo diré y ya. Ese mago resultó ser, Draco"

"¿qué?" – Narcisa no entendía que había dicho o no podía entenderlo, le habían dicho que su hijo había muerto hace casi un año y ahora le dicen que estaba vivo y con amnesia.

"Virginia" – Con esa simple palabra proveniente de su ex profesor ella entendió que debía explicarlo mejor

"Cuando sucedió la explosión él no estaba en el hotel, sin embargo estaba de la vereda de enfrente, o mejor dicho, cruzando la calle hacia el hotel. La explosión hizo que se levantara del suelo y diera contra un muro. Quedó inconsciente por siente meses, en un estado de coma. Cuando despertó el médico que lo acogió le pronosticó que tenía amnesia del tipo tres. Es un tipo de amnesia muy fuerte aunque no llega a ser permanente. Si lo hubiera atendido un medimago en ese instante en que entró en coma, quizá no tendría amnesia, pero ya ven que no pudo ser..."

"¿Dónde está?" – Interrumpió la mujer.

"Está en la casa, 'Paradise'" – Explicó ella. – "En realidad he venido para llevarlos con él. Dado que ustedes son la única familia que le queda. Ha tenido algunos flashes de imágenes pero no ha podido reconocerlos o recordarlos"

"Severus, vamos de inmediato"

"Claro que sí. avisaré a Tiffy" – Dijo Severus mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Narcisa llamó a otro elfo para que le trajera las capas de viaje de ella y de Severus.

"¿David está en la casa?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Solo que. No se¿Crees que esté bien dejarlo solo aquí?"

"tienes razón lo mandaré llamar" – En cuanto el elfo apareció con las capas Narcisa le dijo que avisara a David a que fuera con ellos.

* * *

Draco estaba acostado en una amplia cama adoselada, más grande de lo normal. Estaba situada sobre un pequeño pedestal, todo el piso alfombrado de color crema... el ventanal, tenía sus cortinas de color oscuro, rojo muy opaco y pesado, estaban descorridas y el sol se colaba hacia la hbitación. Los muebles eran de madera de roble y hacían un muy buen juego con el color claro de la alfombra y las cortinas. Tenía una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama, con una lámpara a aceite... y un tocador de lo más hermoso y elaborado.

Estaba despierto desde hacía un tiempo ya, pero por alguna razón le gustaba estar ahí. Y es que esa cama despedía el inconfundible aroma a chocolate y jazmines de Ginny, y eso era lo que le hacía permanecer aún en la cama.

Ginny le había dicho que ese era su cuarto, y que ella estaba durmiendo dos puertas más atrás. Pero cuando se fijó en el armario de la habitación descubrió que había tanto ropa de él como de ella, además que el tocador tenía joyas de mujer y en el baño estaba colgada del lado interno de la puerta una bata rosa junto a una blanca.

"Estoy seguro que el cuarto lo compartimos Ginny" – Se dijo en voz baja. Se encaminó al armario luego de levantarse, para buscar algo que ponerse. Se decidió por unos pantalones negros y una polera blanca algo ajustada al cuerpo. Se sentía extraño vistiendo blanco, pero notó que le quedaba de maravilla. Se peinó y luego se desparramó el cabello para que quedara natural. Acto seguido se dirigió a la planta baja.

En medio del pasillo se encontró con una Ginny muy preciosa, aún mas hermosa que la noche anterior. Tenía puesta una pollera hasta las rodillas levemente acampanada, de color azul, una camisa blanca y un blazer del mismo color de la pollera con un solo botón amarrado. Caminaba apresurada pero en cuanto vio a Draco se detuvo en seco.

"Buenos días" – Saludó ella.

"Buenos días. ¿Dónde ibas?" – Preguntó besándole en la mejilla.

"A despertarte." – Ella sonrió ante la muestra de cariño. – "He salido temprano hoy, porque te he traído una sorpresa"

"Saliste ¿he?"

"Sí." – Draco le tendió el brazo y caminaron los dos juntos hacia las escaleras – "He traído conmigo algo que estoy segura te va a interesar"

"Y ¿Se puede saber de que se trata?"

"Draco" – Ginny lo detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta cerrada que daba al estar. Draco la miró a los ojos directamente y ella se sintió desfallecer, nunca pensó que volvería a tener esa sensación de vértigo tan deliciosa – "Del otro lado de la puerta hay tres personas y pronto vendrá una cuarta. Esas personas son, tu familia. Y en cuanto les dije que estabas aquí no dudaron en venir y ayudarme a que recuperes la memoria. Sin embargo, debes creer todo lo que ellos te digan, por mas descabellado que parezca, porque es todo verdad"

"¿tu estarás conmigo?"

"¿Eso quieres?"

"Sí, eso quiero." – Se volvió a acercar y le besó la mejilla pero esta vez muy cerca de sus labios.

"Entremos"

Ginny abrió la puerta y Draco dejó que ella pasara primero. Allí estaban Severus, Narcisa y David sentados que inmediatamente se pusieron de pie. Narcisa dejó escapar una lágrima al ver a su hijo supuestamente muerto, tan saludable y con esa mirada tan pícara. Severus estaba serio pero tenía un rostro de sorpresa. David, sin embargo tenía la sensación más extraña. Cuando los vio entrar del brazo se sintió celoso, y con ganas de quitarle a Ginny del brazo de su primo.

"Draco." – Llamó su madre acercándose despacio hacia él. El chico estaba estático, demasiado impresionado. – "Yo soy Narcisa, hijo."

"Es tu madre Draco" – Explicó Ginny junto a él. Vio como Narcisa abrazaba a Draco y éste le correspondía algo escéptico. – "Ven, siéntate aquí" – Ginny le mostró un sillón doble que estaba vació hasta el momento. David estaba en uno simple junto a la chimenea y los dos adultos en otro doble. Ginny quedó parada detrás del sillón donde Draco se había sentado con sus dos manos en él respaldo. Pero el chico extendió su mano más cercana tomando la mano de Ginny e invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar notar este acto de cariño de Draco hacia Ginny, aún cuando él no recordara casi nada de su vida pasada, actuaba con Ginny como si nunca la hubiera dejado de ver.

"Ustedes son, mi familia" – Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había producido luego de la acción de Draco para con Ginny.

"Así es" – Continuó Ginny. – "Ellos son Severus, David y Narcisa" – Draco observó como su madre sostenía amorosamente la mano de aquel otro hombre y se le ocurrió preguntar.

"Tu eres mi madre ¿Verdad?" – Narcisa asintió – "Entonces... tu eres mi padre, y tu ¿mi hermano?"

"No hijo." – Le corrigió la mujer. – "Severus es tu padrino, y David es tu primo."

"¿Y mi padre?"

"él ha fallecido hace un año o poco más"

"Y ustedes son...¿ que?" – Preguntó mirando a su padrino y su madre

"Eso no es a lo que hemos venido. Draco, lo importante es explicarte quien eres tú, y de donde vienes" – Le cortó Severus. Era posible que no tomara bien la relación entre él y su madre, por lo que decidió no hablar de eso ahora.

"Severus tiene razón" – Razonó Ginny. – "Es momento que te expliquemos todo lo que necesitas saber..." – Ginny fue interrumpida por la presencia de Dobby, semi escondido de Draco. Ginny les había dado la orden de no aparecerse frente a él, solo hasta que pudiera saber. – "Lo siento, he olvidado algo" – Se puso de pie pero la detuvo la mano de Draco que sostenía aún la suya y que la miraba con cara de 'no me dejes solo con ellos'. Ginny sonrió cálidamente – "Volveré enseguida Draco."

Salió por la puerta y junto a ella estaba Dobby estrujando con nerviosismo el repasador que llevaba puesto como ropa.

"Dobby ¿qué sucede?"

"Dobby lo siente, pero es que Dobby no sabía como hacerle saber a la señorita Ginny que el señor Blasie Zabini ha llegado" – Anunció preocupado de haber hecho algo mal.

"De acuerdo Dobby, no tienes que preocuparte. Dile a Blasie que venga al estar ¿De acuerdo?"

"sí señorita Ginny." – Acto seguido Dobby desapareció con un simple y casi silencioso 'pop' y Ginny entró nuevamente al estar.

"Lo siento. Me han informado que Blasie ha llegado. En cualquier momento entrará" – Volvió a sentase junto a Draco y notó que se había formado un incómodo silencio.

"¿Quién es Blasie?" – Preguntó Draco

"Valla. Pero si no se acuerda de mi. Que desgracia, y yo que había venido con todas las intenciones de irnos de parranda como solíamos hacer de pequeños" – La voz masculina y grave de Blasie se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada. Se notaba esa chispa de picardía que tenía desde que tiene memoria. Se acercó con paso firme a Narcisa y la abrazó. – "Narcisa, que gusto verla tan bien"

"querido. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Y no has cambiado en absoluto."

"Es que tengo una vida sana y sin preocupaciones" – Se rió el joven. – "Profesor" – Se dirigió a Severus estrechando las manos. – "Y tu eres el pequeño David, que de pequeño no tienes nada" – sonrió divertido. Luego se volteó a Draco y se acercó a él. – "¿No vas a saludar a tu viejo amigo, Draquin?" – Blasie estaba al tanto de todo. Claro que lo estaba, en cuanto Ginny se lo dijo por la chimenea decidió hacer como si nada. Siempre es la mejor manera de recordar cosas. Además Blasie estudiaba para ser sanador junto a Draco, sabía a que se estaba enfrentando.

"Lo siento, pero mi nombre es Draco, no me gusta ese nombre"

"Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que lo uso. No tendría gracia de lo contrario." – sonrió divertido pero sincero. Y Draco se sintió cómodo. – "Si me disculpas amigo. Me gustaría saludar a la siempre hermosa Ginny" – Se dirigió hacia la colorada y la abrazó muy fuerte recibiendo la respuesta casi inmediata e igual de parte de ella. – "¿como estás mi vida?"

"Ahora mejor Blasie" – Le respondió en un susurro – "Gracias por venir"

"No iba a dejar de hacerlo. Es Draco y eres tú. Dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida." – Le besó la mejilla y se volteó para ver a los presentes – "¿Han comenzado ya?"

"No. Esperábamos por ti." – Respondió Narcisa.

"Bien, entonces, comencemos de una vez. Que cuanto más rápido terminemos más rápido nos tachará de locos Draco" – Sonrió recibiendo las sonrisas de Ginny y Narcisa.

La muchacha se sentó nuevamente junto a Draco y Blasie en el apoyabrazos junto a ella. Draco miraba esta escena con algo de resentimiento pero peor aún estaba David. Que no sabía mucho de esta chica y resulta ser que salía con su primo y tenía al tal Zabini en la palma de la mano.

"Bien." – Comenzó Severus. – "Draco, para comenzar, debemos decirte quien o que eres tú"

"¿Qué soy yo?" – Preguntó confundido ¿acaso era una especie de monstruo o criatura?

"Draco, tanto tu como todos nosotros en esta habitación, somos personas distintas a las demás. Verás, nosotros pertenecemos a una sociedad distinta a la que conocise estando en Rusia. Formamos parte de mundo mágico"

"¿Mágico?"

"Deja que continúe" – Le pidió Ginny mirando luego a Severus para que continuara con la explicación.

"Nosotros provenimos de este mundo. Draco, todos nosotros somos magos y brujas respectivamente."

"¿Me están querido decir que soy un, brujo?" – Peor, no era un monstruo, era un fenómeno de circo.

"No, tu eres un mago. Las brujas son Narcisa y Ginny" – Le explicó Zabini. – "A los once años nos llega una carta donde nos admiten en un colegio muy especial, dedicado a la educación de magos y brujas. El colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería."

"El hombre de barba blanca es el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore." – Le explicó Ginny. – "Los estudiantes en el colegio Hogwarts, van desde los once hasta los diecisiete, y son separados en cuatro casas. Pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso. Quizá puedas ir a recorrerlo tu mismo más adelante"

"bien" – Acordó Draco. No estaba seguro pero no le estaban hablando de algo fantasioso, de eso podía darse cuenta con solo sentirlo. Sentía muy en el fondo que todo eso lo conocía. Pero entonces le vino una duda a la cabeza y no dudó en preguntar – "Si tu no eres mi padre ¿quién es?"

"Tu padre, se llamaba Lucius Malfoy. Tu eres un mago proveniente de una familia muy poderosa y de sangre pura."

"¿sangre pura?"

"Así se les llama a los magos y brujas que poseen solo sangre de magos, es decir, que no está mezclada con la sangre de aquellos que no poseen magia" – Explicó Blasie. – Tu y yo amigo, lo somos, al igual que tu madre, Ginny y Severus."

"Mis padres eran los dos magos" – Explicó David viendo que debía decir algo. – "Pero la familia de mi madre no lo era. Es por eso que mi padre fue desheredado de la familia"

"Entonces, si soy un, mago, como ustedes dicen ¿puedo hacer magia?"

"Así es. Por lo general se utiliza una varita mágica. Pero hay poderosos magos y brujas que pueden utilizar magia sin la necesidad de ella" – explicó Severus.

De esta forma estuvieron platicado de todo el mundo mágico. Acerca de cómo estaba distribuido los diferentes colegios, el Quidditch, y el colegio Hogwarts. También hablaron sobre los amigos hasta que llegaron al día que todo pareció tener un fin. Le explicaron como había sucedido y aparentemente porque. Que era lo que hacía él allí y porque. Pero en ningún momento le explicaron sobre la vida amorosa que había tenido con Ginny. Eso fue algo que Ginny realmente agradeció. No estaba preparada para enfrentar preguntas de Draco sobre esto y mucho menos tener ahí a David escuchando su vida.

"quizá sea mejor que vengas a la casa Draco. Allí tienes todas tus cosas de la infancia y puede que te ayude a recordar algunas cosas"

"Me gustaría quedarme aquí. No quiero dejar sola a Ginny" – Explicó él tranquilo. Lo había entendido completamente.

"No te preocupes Draco. No estaré sola. Blasie se quedará aquí un tiempo." – Con esto Blasie asintió sonriendo.

"No sé... " – Al saber que ese chico se quedaba con Ginny le hizo hervir la sangre y Severus lo notó y sonrió ante este hecho

"Quizá Cisa, podemos quedarnos nosotros aquí. Con Draco, para ayudarlo a recordar"

"Claro, no hay problema en que se queden después de todo es la casa de su hijo" – Dijo Ginny entendiendo lo que Severus había querido hacer. – "Además podemos ir en un par de días a Hogwarts. Sería bueno que vieras donde fue que prácticamente nos criamos todos" – Acotó.

"me parece bien." – Dijo Draco mirando a Ginny sonriente.

"Entonces iremos a la casa y volveremos mañana con algunas cosas ¿De acuerdo?" – Narcisa se acercó a su hijo perdido y lo abrazó muy fuerte y Draco volvió a corresponder al abrazo de su madre.

Draco se percató poco después que faltaba Ginny en el estar. Se giró totalmente buscándola. Pero ella no estaba en ningún lado. Blasie se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a Draco pasando el brazo por los hombros del chico en forma fraternal.

"No te preocupes acaba de irse a la cocina." – Le explicó recibiendo el asentimiento de Draco como simple respuesta. – "Creo que tendré que acomodarme en mi cuarto" – Sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Draco. – "Claro, amnesia." – Sonrió ante su descuido y le explicó – "Ginny no ha tenido buenos tiempos desde que tu no estas Draco. Es por eso que de vez en cuando me pasaba los días aquí. Pero no estuve mucho. Además la casa ya la conocía por ti."

"Blasie" – Llamó Draco cuando estuvieron los dos solos en el estar.

"Dime amigo"

"Ginny ¿Qué es lo que sucedía con ella antes de todo esto?"

"¡Bah! Lo que no sucedía sería una pregunta más fácil, Draco. Ustedes dos eran el agua y el aceite en el colegio. Un Malfoy y una pobretona Weasley. No es compatible en ningún modo y sin embargo el fuego y la pasión pudo más que los odios de familia. Lo más gracioso era verte inventar excusas absurdas para ir a verla a escondidas y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que yo sabía todo porque la misma Ginny me lo había confesado" – Se carcajeó Blasie y Draco sonrío. Se sentía increíblemente cómodo con ese chico. Al parecer era verdad que eran amigos.

"Nos conocemos de toda la vida ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó Draco de la nada

"Sí y mas también" – Sonrió Blasie – "¿Pero como...?"

"Tengo pequeños recuerdo golpeando mi cerebro cada dos por tres y algunos puedo identificarlos."

"Es bueno que suceda, pero no te debes de esforzar. Te lo digo como amigo pero también como colega y profesional"

"¿Colega y Profesional?"

"Claro. Somos sanadores Draco, colegas. Bueno, en realidad proyecto de sanadores yo termino este año pero tu, querido amigo te falta todo un año por haberte hecho el pillo y fugare por ahí para evitar responsabilidades. Y lo peor de todo es que no me avisaste para irnos de fiesta por ahí, eres un mal, mal amigo" – sonrieron de nuevo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de la cocina. La puerta era una vaivén de madera oscura. Blasie la empujó despacio para ver si estaban los elfos pero se sorprendió al ver a Ginny cocinando sola con una sonrisa en el rostro y el rastro de una solitaria lágrima.

"Ginny" – Llamó Draco desde la puerta haciendo que ella volteara

"Pero si es el mas hermoso de los ángeles cocinando. ¿nunca te dijeron que los ángeles no cocinan?"

"¿No?" – Preguntó divertida Ginny

"Claro que no. Solo están para hacer más hermosa la vida" – Se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla. – "Pero mejor comienzo a dejar de decir este tipo de cosas porque el nuevo Draco va a matarme en cualquier momento"

"No, que va. Pero no te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿Claro?" – Los tres sonrieron fuertemente - ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Preguntó Draco acercándose al horno donde estaba Ginny

"Tu comida favorita Draco"

"Valla, pero que servicio" – Sonrió Draco.

"Así que, le preparas su comida favorita y a mi me esperabas siempre con un par de hamburguesas en la nevera. Eso es muy injusto ¿Sabías?"

"Es que aquí hay preferencia Querido Zabini"

Un ruido provino desde la ventana haciendo que los tres voltearan hacia él. Draco se sorprendió al notar que no se había sorprendido cuando una lechuza blanca esperaba impaciente que se dignada a abrirle la ventana. Ginny se acercó al ave y le dio paso para que entrara al calor del hogar.

"¡Sorpresa, sorpresa Draco! – Dijo Blasie jugando. Pero notó que Draco no estaba siquiera sorprendido. - ¿Sabes? No tiene gracia que pierdas la memoria y no pueda sorprenderte" – Le molestó el chico.

"¿qué dice?" – Preguntó Draco luego de jugar una pequeña guerra de manos con Zabini.

"Es de Harry. Dice que harán una reunión en tu honor Draco" – Explicó la chica releyendo nuevamente, por si debía leer entre líneas.

"¿En mi honor?" – Preguntó el chico.

"Pues sí. eres un sobreviviente de Voldemort. Es algo que hay que celebrar"

"¿cuándo es?"

"Mañana" – Respondió Ginny a la pregunta de Blasie. Se acercó a la alacena y tomó un frasco con gomias de muchos colores. Tomó un puñado de ellas y se las entregó al ave. - ¿Esperas una respuesta Hedwig?" – El ave picoteó levemente la palma de la mano de Ginny. Así que ella tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma muggle y escribió unas cuantas letras.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Aquí está finalmente el capitulo 23... me ha costado porque además de estar con exámenes me había quedado corta de imaginación así que tardé mas de la cuenta. Lo lamento... espero que les guste el capitulo...

Ya ven, Draco ha regresado pero aún no recuerda mucho, pero lo han estado ayudando... hay cosas como la magia que sí las recuerda pero las cosas van a complicarse un poco jajaja... ¿Qué va a suceder en la fiesta en honor a Draco? No se preocupen ya lo van a saber...

Un saludo grande a todos y muchísimas gracias a** LadyVega, cata, marce, Niv Riddle, Emily, Lady Laura Malfoy, alex Malfoy, joice Malfoy** que leer mi fic siempre... de verdad gracias por su apoyo y constantes halagos...

Un beso grande a todos

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	27. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Ginny vestía un simple vestido de tiras, ajustado en la cintura y luego se aflojaba hasta llegar a la mitad de piernas, de color rojo apagado, y sobre todo el vestido caía un suave tul que seguía en contorno del vestido y que se hacía un poco más largo en la parte de la falda. Llevaba unas sandalias con unas tiras que subían por la pantorrilla y un sacón negro. El cabello suelto y bucles en sus puntas. Junto a ella estaba Draco, vestía un pantalón verde musgo bastante oscuro y una camisa negra desabotonada los primeros botones que le daba ese toque perfecto. Un saco de vestir del mismo color que el pantalón y un sobre todo negro.

"¿Estás listo?" – Preguntó Ginny que lo miraba desde el centro de la sala.

"¿Puedes decirme nuevamente _porque_ vamos?"

"Porque es en tu honor, y porque hay gente que quiere saludarte y otra felicitarte por haber sobrevivido." – Le explicó por décima vez a Draco. A veces parecía un crío haciendo siempre la misma pregunta, pero no le molestaba. Siempre había sido así cuando estaban los dos en el colegio y se veían a escondidas.

"¿Y no podríamos... por casualidad..." - A medida que Draco hablaba se iba acercando a Ginny y hablando cada vez más bajo – " quedarnos aquí... y, no se, hacer cosas más interesantes" – Finalmente había alcanzado a Ginny y sus manos estaban ahora sobre las caderas de ella.

"Nop" – Respondió ella besando su mejilla, o al menos esa era la intención inicial porque él se había corrido justo en ese momento y sus labios lograron encontrarse. Ginny no se separó de su lugar pero quedó dura al notar la suavidad de los labios de Draco sobre los de ella. Los extrañaba. Extrañaba su piel, sus caricias, su mirada intensa... todo. Lo extrañaba a él.

Draco comenzó a besar delicadamente los labios de Ginny era tan perfecto, satisfactorio sentir esos pecados sobre sus labios y saber que era correspondido... pero entonces algo le dio de lleno en la cabeza uno de los tantos recuerdos que le golpeaban se le hizo más claro que antes...

**Flash back**

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa aunque sabía que cuando saliera al escenario estaría muy cómoda y tranquila, pero sin embargo los nervios la estaban matando.

Salió a caminar por el pasillo para respirar un poco de aire no viciado. Pero entonces se encontró con una penetrante mirada gris.

"Weasley." – Dijo Draco acercándose.

"Malfoy" – Dijo ella alejándose.

"Hey ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?"

"Todo menos eso Malfoy. Te lo aseguro."

"¿Y que incluye _todo_?" – el muchacho la había tomado desprevenida y la había acorralado contra la pared sin poder escapar. Ella lo miraba a los ojos y él miraba sus ojos y sus labios alternativamente.

"Pues... no _eso_"

"Que lástima." – Le dijo acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica. Ginny no se podía mover. Mientras, los labios de Draco recorrían todo su cuello y ahora estaban sobre su mejilla y su labio.

Draco la beso con tanta pasión que Ginny se quedó embobada con esa acción.

"Buena suerte, amor. Te espero después para vernos ¿Te parece?" – Le dijo él. En ese instante no parecía ser él mismo. Como la vez anterior en aquel pasillo. Hasta parecía normal.

"Pareces hasta normal cuando hablas así."

"Solo lo hago por ti"

"¿Por una Weasley?"

"Exacto. Eres la única que se atreve a rechazar lo que siente. Nunca me había pasado con nadie."

"Es verdad, por lo general se te lanzan a los pies."

"Pero tu no. ¿acaso tanto te cuesta aceptar que estás enamorada de mi?" – le dijo sombrío. Como si lo hubiera sentido realmente. Y era que en verdad lo sentía.

"Yo... no puedo."

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se separaron poco después y se miraron a los ojos reflejándose en ellos. Draco sonrió entonces. Ella le cuestionó con la mirada y él simplemente se limitó a besarle, rozarle los labios con los de ella.

"Eso es lo que te pierdes por querer ir a esa fiesta absurda"

"Debería pensarlo mejor ¿no?" – Dijo Ginny sin pensar en lo que decía o hacía. Se estaba dejando llevar como siempre había hecho cuando Draco la tenía así. Sostenida por la cintura.

"Ya lo creo..." – Pero se separó unos momentos – "No podemos faltar ¿verdad?"

"No" – Ahora era ella la que sonaba lago desesperada por probar esos labios tan deliciosos nuevamente.

"Vamos entonces" – Draco le tendió el brazo y se encaminaron a la puerta – "¿no hay una forma mágica o algo que se supone que hagan los magos para viajar?"

"Si lo hay, pero quiero que por ahora tu te estés quieto y sin tantos mareos por las cientos de cosas que podrías conocer... creo que será suficiente con la fiesta de hoy"

"bien, supongo..." – salieron hacia la entrada donde les esperaba el automóvil de Ginny. Ella fue al asiento del conductor y Draco del otro lado. Cuando el vehículo salía ya de la propiedad Draco volvió a hablar. - "Me debes algo" – Le dijo. Ginny lo miró de reojo y sonrió aún sin saber exactamente de que era lo que hablaba

"¿A sí?" – Preguntó ella desconcertada

"Pues, me debes un baile para mi solo desde hace como tres años..." – Se rió fuerte ante el rostro de desconcierto de ella y agregó – "Valla, yo pierdo la memoria y tu eres la que no recuerda viejas promesas... eso se llama ironía"

El viaje fue un tanto silencioso, pero no incómodo. Draco veía por la ventanilla de su costado la ciudad que se alzaba, con sus luces encendidas y los faroles iluminando las calles donde los solitarios caminantes vagaban intentando buscar algo de tranquilidad en la solitaria noche.

"¿Dónde vamos?" – Preguntó Draco cuando veía que salían de la ciudad y tomaban un camino donde las casas ya se separaban con más distancia y había enormes campos.

"A casa de los Potter" – Respondió serena – "¿Recuerdas? El muchacho de la cicatriz"

"Ah¿hace mucho que lo conoces?"

"Bastante, desde que tengo diez..."

"¿cómo lo conociste?"

"Mi hermano entró en el mismo año, y él no sabía como llegar a la estación para tomar el tren para ir al colegio..."

"¿Atravesar la pared?" – Ginny se giró para mirarlo unos instantes y sonreírle. – "Blasie ¿recuerdas?" – Ginny sonrió asintiendo.

"Ese" – Giró a la derecha – "Él es una persona muy conocida, y famosa en el mundo mágico... porque teniendo solo un año se salvó de la muerte segura. Y yo, como cientos de otras chicas, se habían enamorado de él por sus hazañas y aventuras... pero creo que eso cambió a fines de mi quinto año"

"¿Por qué?" – No quería saberlo, con solo escuchar que ese muchacho cara rajada había sido un gran amor de ella, simplemente le hacía odiarlo.

"Porque sucedieron cosas que no podría explicarte ahora, pero luego conocí a una persona que me hizo olvidarme de él y de todo lo que se suponía había tenido prohibido..." – Detuvo el automóvil en la puerta de una gigantesca casona. Pero en lugar de bajar se giró para verle a los ojos y comprobar lo que había sentido cuando nombró su enamoramiento. – "Te conocí a ti, y me hiciste darme cuenta que podía seguir adelante, pero solo si lo hacía contigo... Harry es un gran amigo, un hermano más, y es todo..."

"Te creo" – Le dijo acariciando su mejilla pero no hizo más, solo le miró a los ojos, intensamente.

"Ahora, escucha. Dentro de la casa habrá mucha gente que te conoce, pero que tu es probable que no. Así que te diré más o menos lo que puedes encontrarte." – Draco asintió y espero que Ginny volviera a hablar. – "Para empezar, estará Blasie, con Amelie..."

"¿Amelie?"

"Su prometida... no estoy segura de que la conozcas pero es encantadora. También estarán tu madre, Severus y David"

"Ese chico me trae mala espina" – Dijo bajo pero Ginny lo escuchó claramente.

"No importa, no tienes que hablar con él si no quieres. Estarán Harry y sus padres, los dueños de la casa, y también la prometida de Harry, Luna. Es la muchacha rubia que viajó con nosotros en el avión." – Draco asintió intentando recordarla.

"Lunática" – Ginny no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

"Estará tu tío y su esposa... Sirius y Sam. También tu otra prima Nynphadora... que si quieres agradarle no la llames por el nombre"

"¿Debo decirle prima?"

"No, dile Tonks, es el apellido."

"Comprendo."

"Estarán mis hermanos... todos. Pero al que más recordarás es el mas chico de ellos, Ronald. Y si novia Hermione. Mis padres también están. Será fácil reconocer cual es mi familia, son todos los colorados" – bromeó tocándose el cabello. – "También estará Remus que es el esposo de Tonks y por su puesto Albus y Minerva, director y profesora del colegio Hogwarts..."

"Bien ¿vamos?"

"¿estás nerviosos?"

"Siento que voy a la guillotina"

Golpearon a la puerta y rápidamente los recibió una mujer con el cabello rojo oscuro y unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Rápidamente entraron al recinto. Todos estaban platicando y riendo alegremente. Había mesas llenas de comida y bebida.

Rápidamente Blasie se acercó a los recién llegados y luego de saludar calurosamente a Draco abrazó fuerte a Ginny. Al entrar las personas se voltearon y unos cuantos se acercaron para saludar. El primer colorado que se acercó fue Bill, el hermano mayor de Ginny.

"Malfoy, un gusto tenerte entre nosotros" – Saludó estrechando su mano con fuerza y Draco no hizo otra cosa que apretarla aún más fuerte para demostrar que no era ningún debilucho.

"Supongo que eres hermano de Ginny" – Le dijo serio y algo seco.

"El mayor de todos. Para ser más preciso. William Weasley, pero puedes decirme Bill."

"Y se supone que tu puedes llamarme Draco, después de todo ese es el nombre que me han puesto" – No abandonó en ningún momento su tono seco y su mirada distante pero extrañamente se sentía entre familia, entre amigos, entre... su gente.

* * *

"Draco¿estás bien?"

"Sí madre, no es nada" – Respondió el chico bebiendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. - ¿qué es esto?"

"Bebida mágica" – Respondió Severus con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y que hace?" – Preguntó Draco, ahora un tanto espantado.

"No hace nada, solo es bebida que se toma en el mundo mágico. Como el vino o el champagne entre los _muggles_"

"Ah" - No muy seguro siguió tomando.

"No te preocupes Malfoy, mientras no te acerques a lo que los gemelos Weasley tocan estarás a salvo" – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y una botella de lo mismo que estaba tomando él. Draco asintió dubitativo y miró de costado hacia donde había dos personas totalmente idénticas con su cabello colorado y sus ojos celestes. Hablaban en voz baja y en uno de los rincones más alejados.

"PERO VAMOS, QUE ESTO ES UNA FIESTA Y ES HORA DE BAILAR" – James había amplificado su voz y ahora ponía la música en un volumen bastante alto. Pronto Sirius y Sam estaban bailando junto a Lily y James que se les unió Harry y Luna, y Blasie y Amelie.

"¿Te parece si bailamos un poco?" – preguntó Ginny en su oído. No se había dado cuenta cuando se había acercado tanto o cuando lo tomaba del brazo posesivamente. Solo sabía que esa chica era suya y nada ni nadie podía separarlos... Que ingenuo era.

* * *

Desde uno de los rincones más alejados estaba David, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados. Observaba como Ginny hablaba de con su ex profesora Granger pero su mirada no dejaba de dirigirse a Draco que estaba a unos metros de ellas. Hermione le susurró algo al oído y sonrió luego dejando a Ginny sola para irse con uno de los hermanos de Ginny, el profesor de vuelo que la esperaba con un brazo extendido para abrazarla de forma protectora.

Escuchó al señor Potter decir que era hora de bailar y pronto varias parejas le hicieron caso colocándose en el centro de la sala moviéndose al compás de la música.

Luego vio a Ginny caminar por detrás de la mesa de bebidas donde estaba Draco y acercarse sigilosamente. Pasó una de sus finas y delicadas manos por el hueco que hacía el brazo de Draco teniendo su mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que hizo que Draco se sobresaltara apenas y sonriera.

"Ella no puede estar con él. Virginia Weasley tiene que ser mía. Como que me llamo David Malfoy, va a ser mía" – murmuró por lo bajo. Observando a la nueva pareja comenzar a bailar entre las anteriores.

* * *

"¿Y?" – Preguntó Ginny bailando muy junto a Draco que se movía muy bien y se acoplaban perfectamente uno con otro.

"¿Y que?" – preguntó él de vuelta.

"¿No te sientes distinto? Quiero decir, esta es tu gente Draco."

"Eso puedo verlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón siento que no todos me tienen el mismo aprecio aquí" – La música cambió a una más lenta y Draco acercó a Ginny por l cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

"Déjame adivinar... ¿mi hermano y Harry?"

"Para empezar, sí" – La acercó a un más y sintió como ella apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de él. – "¿Hay algo que tenga que saber acerca de cara rajada y el Weasley ese?" – Sintió como Ginny entraba en un ataque de risa. – "Que dije?"

"exactamente lo que solías decirles en el colegio. Cara rajada y _pobretón_ Weasley. Y es precisamente por eso que no les agradas, demasiado. No eran los mejores amigos en Hogwarts. En realidad yo también dejé de hablarles cuando supieron que, bueno... tu y yo." – Dejó la oración ahí, no estaba segura de querer decirle a Draco, pero ya no tenía mucha opción ¿Verdad? Ya se habían besado, mas de una vez, y él no había dejado de demostrarle el cariño que siempre le había mostrado.

"Desde que tu y yo, comenzamos a estar juntos ¿Verdad?"

"Algo así... Draco, esto es muy complicado. Nuestra relación no era la más aceptada en realidad..."

"Algo me ha dicho Zabini al respecto. Algo así como que somos como Romeo y Julieta"

"Pues sí. algo así, podría decirse. Nuestras familias siempre se odiaron. O mejor dicho tu padre y el mío. Por lo tanto el odio se transmitió a toda la familia. Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"No hablemos aquí. Vamos a un lugar más calmado"

Fuera de la vista de todo público Ginny encaminó hacia las cocinas y luego tomó las escaleras que allí estaban que llevaban justo al piso de los cuartos. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron el lugar perfecto. Uno de los tantos cuartos de huéspedes.

"Ven, aquí" – Le indicó Ginny luego de abrir sigilosamente la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie haciendo nada. Draco entró primero y Ginny detrás cerrando la puerta justo después. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y Draco la imitó, sentándose en uno de los taburetes un tanto alejado.

"¿qué es lo que quieres decirme Ginny?"

"Draco. Quiero que entiendas lo que está pasando. Y aunque hayas escuchado a tu madre, Severus y Blasie hablarte del mundo mágico, hay cosas que no te han dicho. Que yo no te he dicho, y que muy pocas personas saben."

"Te escucho"

"Verás. Como te he dicho antes, nuestras familias eran opuestas, tu padre y el mío se odiaron desde que estuvieron en el colegio y eso no ha de cambiar ni aún cuando tu padre está muerto. Es algo que nunca pudieron perdonarse y nunca harán. Como también te dije, ese odio de familia fue trasladado, a ti, por parte de tu padre. Y a mi y mis hermanos por parte del mío. Además que tu vienes de una familia muy poderosa, Black y Malfoy..."

"Sí, Mi madre me lo explicó."

"Y yo vengo de parte rezagada de los Black. Mi abuelo y el abuelo de tu madre eran primos segundos o algo así y en cuanto se supo que los Weasley apoyaban y protegían los intereses de los _Muggles_ y los nacidos de _muggles_, pues, fueron desterrados de la familia." – Ginny tomó un respiro, y continuó mirando por la ventana. No quería ver esos ojos grises que la volvían loca. – "En el comienzo de mi sexto año y tu séptimo comenzamos a buscarnos. Era mutuo e inconsciente. Algo como que hacíamos las cosas para llamar la atención del otro. Encuentros furtivos a escondidas de todos y de todo. Nos peleábamos para acabar... bueno, de una forma muy apasionada. Luego en las vacaciones de navidad de ese mismo año. Un grupo de alumnos se quedaron y otros ex alumnos llegaron al colegio. Albus Dumbledore, el director, había decidido entrenarnos para la batalla contra el ser mas tenebroso y oscuro de todos los tiempos..."

Draco la escuchaba con atención. Aún no sabía a donde estaba llendo pero le gustaba el trama. Amores prohibidos pasiones escondidas. Era como una simple tragedia de Shakespeare.

"Se suponía que yo estaría en uno de los grupos selectos. Donde estaría mi hermano, Hermione, Luna y Harry. Ya sabes de quienes te hablo"

"Sí."

"Bueno, además Dumbledore sorteó las salas comunes y yo resulte compartirla contigo. Luego de saberlo, Harry casi se te abalanza sobre ti para impedir que tu estuvieras conmigo. Además que yo resulté fuera del grupo selecto y terminé como tu instructora... el caso es que a ninguno, Harry ni Ron les agradó la idea de saber que la pequeña e indefensa Ginny estuviera con el hurón y aprovechador Draco Malfoy. Pero ellos no te conocía como yo lo hacía" – Draco pudo notar una lágrima en la mejilla de Ginny. Al parecer no le agradaba recordar eso...

"Ginny no tienes que seguir" – Draco se acercó a ella y se arrodilló justo frente a su regazo. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Ginny que reposaban sobre sus piernas y la miró a los ojos esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. – "no necesito saber nada de esto"

"sí. si necesitas... Draco. Tu querías saber que había pasado con nosotros. Pues aquí te estoy diciendo..."

"Pero te ha estado doliendo contarme esto. Y no quiero que sufras... ya no más" – Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla mojada por el rastro de lágrimas – "Me mata verte así" – Le susurró en su oído, abrazándola fuerte y recibiendo como simple respuesta el abrazo de Ginny.

"Draco, no entiendes. Yo he sufrido mucho con tu partida. Pero ahora que estás aquí, ya no sufriré... no quiero que me dejes sola de nuevo"

"no lo haré. Es una promesa." – Se separó un poco solo para rozar su nariz con la de ella. – "¿Cómo termina esta historia?" – Ginny sonrió.

"Como toda historia. Con un amor perdido y un viaje" – Respondió ella. Con la mirada triste.

"Pero ya no hay más viajes. De ningún estilo. Salvo que sea mutuo. Ya sabes algo así como, no se¿Una luna de miel?" – Sonrió travieso

"¿Me propones algo indebido Malfoy?" – Ella acercó su rostro al de él y rozó sus labios con los de Draco.

"Bueno, quizá..."

La puerta sonó del otro lado y una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado.

"Sería bueno que Ginny y el homenajeado aparecieran en la fiesta de vuelta. La gente está comenzando a sospechar... Bueno, solo Ron y Harry"

"Estamos llendo Mione" – Dijo Ginny

"¿Cómo...?"

"Olvídalo. He intentado averiguarlo durante mucho tiempo. Solo déjala ser" – Sonrió y se puso de pie – "Hay algo que te espera mi querido homenajeado" – Le besó la mejilla. Y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de mover la perilla sintió un abrazo por su espalda y el mentón de Draco sobre su hombro.

"esto no va a terminar así"

"Eso que no te quede duda"

cuando salieron de las cocinas. Ron se le acercó peligrosamente y junto a él estaba Harry que no sabía si estar enojadoo reírse por la cara de Ron.

"¿Se puede saber donde _estaban_?"

"Solo platicando" – Respondió Draco simple. Pero antes de estar muy lejos para que no lo oyeran agregó – "_Cuñado_" – Acto seguido se encaminó donde su madre, Severus y Albus platicaban alegres.

"Me dijo Cuñado. ¿Me dijo cuñado? No puede decirme cuñado... salvo que él... NO Harry has algo..."

"¿que se supone que debo hacer?"

"Es tu casa, hermano... échalo"

"sí claro, en su fiesta. Vamos Ron, solo estaba molestándote."

"Eso me temo" – Las réplicas de Ron con Harry se apagaron cuando la voz de James se escuchó nuevamente amplificada.

"Damas y caballeros. Antes de continuar quiero hacer un brindis. La vida nos ha dado sorpresas. Mi hijo, Harry quien sobrevivió siendo un pequeño de tan solo un año, luego nuestro regreso, a la vida para seguir molestando a nuestro compañero Quejicus. Y por su puesto para divertir a nuestro siempre querido Director Albus. Y ahora, otra vez, otra más. Draco Malfoy, está con nosotros luego de haberse creído muerto por caso un año. Fue rescatado de las manos de unos ¿cuántos? Siete mortífagos, por Ginny Weasley y está aquí para contarlo. Por favor un gran aplauso a nuestro sobreviviente. Porque viva feliz y próspero y porque además haya muchos más sobrevivientes como todos nosotros." – Un fuerte _salud_ se escuchó desde la multitud y luego todos tomaron un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla. – "Y ahora, en realidad esto no estaba planeado. Pero quiero hacerlo. Ginny, quiero que subas en este mismísimo instante y nos cantes una de tus canciones" – Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para alentarla a que subiera a una improvisada tarima para que pudiera cantar. Blasie que estaba junto a ella bromeaba para que subiera.

"Vamos Ginny, queremos recordarte en ese buen momento tuyo, que cantaste ¿cómo se llamaba la canción? Ah, sí... Moulin Rouge..."

"se necesita agallas y tres muchachas más para cantar esa canción... pero creo que tengo otra en mente." – Ginny se acercó donde James quien le ayudó a subir y luego tomó el micrófono. – "Bueno, ya que no tengo otro remedio, cantaré" – Sonrió y recibió el chiflido de sus hermanos gemelos. – "Peroquiero cantar una antes, una a dúo... y para eso voy a necesitar que alguien suba conmigo aquí y cante..." – Ella sonrió más buscando con la mirada hasta encontrar a la persona. – "Blasie Zabini, te quiero aquí, en este ínstate" – Blasie le hizo un gesto divertido. Besó su propia mano y luego le envió el beso, para acto seguido caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

"¿Qué canción quieres que haga a dúo contigo" – preguntó con su sonrisa aún decorando su rostro. Ginny se acercó a su oído y le susurró el nombre. El chico pareció sorprenderse por un momento pero luego sonrió más amplio. – "Bien, pon la música y yo te sigo"

sin mas Ginny levantó la varita y una música algo movida comenzó a sonar pronto Ginny le siguió con su voz.

_qué sensación tan extraña  
aquella que sentí  
al escuchar tu corazón  
que falsedad la que engaña  
a todos en aquel viejo salón _

por eso yo ya no se  
qué voy a hacer sin tu amor  
si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo

yo... ya no intento descubrir qué pasará  
si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento  
todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro

Blasie comenzó a cantar ahora, escuchaba los aplausos y las voces de los 'espectadores' cantando a coro la canción.

_Qué sensación tan extraña  
llegó sin avisar  
y acorraló mi corazón  
qué escondes dentro de tu alma?  
que me hace alucinar  
y hasta perder la razón _

por eso yo... ya no sé qué voy a hacer sin tu amor  
si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo  
yo ya no intento descubrir qué pasará  
pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento  
todo lo que yo lo llevo por dentro

Ginny y Blasie se enfrentaron cara a cara mientras cantaban el estribillo y sonreían. Bailaban al compás de la música como expertos, sentían la música recorrer sus cuerpos y ellos se movían sincronizados y sin perder los movimientos de uno para continuar con otros.

_Que me condenen a 100 años  
que me destierren si te beso  
que me castigue Dios si peco  
y grito a voces que te quiero!_

_Que me condenen a 100 años  
que me destierren si te beso  
que me castigue Dios si peco  
y grito a voces que te quiero!_

Ginny aumentó el tono de su voz mientras se giraba y encaraba a un Draco que la miraba embobado

_Que me condenen a 100 años  
que me destierren, si te beso  
que me castigue Dios si peco (Ginny: ay! si peco)  
y grito a voces que te quiero!_

Señaló a Draco mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras, dando a entender que la canción estaba plenamente dedicada a él. Luego la acompañó Blasie cantando la siguiente estrofa...

_Qué angustia siento en el alma  
pues tengo que callar  
cuando en verdad...quiero gritar  
qué misteriosa la calma  
se oculta en el umbral  
de mi ansiedad_

_por eso yo ya no se qué voy a hacer (Blasie: ya no sé que voi a hacer)  
sin tu amor (Blasie: sin tu amor)  
si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo (Blasie: mi cuerpooo)  
yo ya no intento descubrir qué pasará  
si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento  
todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro_

_Que me condenen a 100 años  
que me destierren si te beso  
que me castigue Dios si peco  
y grito a voces que te quiero!_

_Que me condenen a 100 años  
que me destierren si te beso  
que me castigue Dios si peco  
y grito a voces que te quiero!_

_cien años van a ser poquito ya  
te lo digo yo._

_.. que me condenen a cien años  
que me destierren si te beso  
que me castigue dios si peco  
y grito a voces que te quiero _

te entrego todo lo que tengo  
guardado aquí en mi corazón

Los presentes aplaudieron fuerte cuando la música dejó de sonar y con ella las voces de Ginny y Blasie, pero éste último se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

"Me debes una muy grande Weasley"

"Cuando quieras y como quieras, Zabini" – Le respondió ella.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

SI! He vuelto... pido más que sus disculpas por haberme tardado tanto taaaaanto yo se que me he extralimitado con el tiempo pero estos exámenes me han dejado seca y además de sumarle el hecho que me tomaban todo el tiempo para estudiar, pues ya ven... ajajaja pero ahora solo me falta rendir uno solo y estaré feliz de la vida y libre, (sobre todo) para escribirles los capis por tres largas y fantásticas semanas ajajaja...

Bueno a otra cosa... espero que les guste el capi, ya ven que David vuelve y como todos saben es un Malfoy y lo lleva en la sangre ¿qué es lo que hará? Pues tengo una vaga idea pero si tienen ganas de dejarme en sus reviews algunas sugerencias estoy abierta a eso...

Creo que eso es todo, gracias por esperarme y aún así escribirme reviews... estoy super agradecida, en especial con **Lady Laura Malfoy, LadyVega, cata, eugenia Malfoy, Terry Moon, marcela9**

Un beso a todos y suerte en lo que se supone que cada uno de ustedes esté en este momento jaja... no se olviden del review.

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	28. Capitulo 25

Capítulo 25

Draco estaba sentado a la mesa disfrutando de las delicias que esa noche compartía con Ginny. La mesa era larga y cada uno estaba en la cabecera, bastante alejado uno del otro. Draco miró a Ginny quien jugaba con la comida y sonrió de lado.

"¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no se juega con la comida?" – Preguntó en su mejor tono Malfoy.

"Muy gracioso" – Bufó ella.

Llevaban ya dos semanas conviviendo bajo el mismo techo y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener a Draco Malfoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Revoleó los ojos cansada y corrió el plato hacia el centro de la mesa. Acto seguido se puso de pie, pidiendo disculpas y retirándose a su recámara que no era la misma que había estado usando hasta hace tres semanas atrás.

La vio partir y sonrió aún más. Esta oportunidad no se le iba a escapar, claro que no. Silenciosamente siguió a Ginny todo el camino hasta su cuarto. Cuando ella empujó la puerta algo le impidió que cerrar totalmente. Volteó para ver que había sido el obstáculo encontrándose con el pie de alguien seguido por la pierna, el cuerpo y finalmente la cabellera rubia platinada.

"Draco ¿qué haces?" – Preguntó temerosa.

"Estoy muy, pero demasiado cansado de ser ignorado, eludido, olvidado..."

"No se de que estas hablando. Por favor, déjame dormir que mañana debo ir donde el editor y..." – No pudo terminar, los sabios de Draco se lo impedían con un apasionado beso que no tardó ni medio segundo en responder. Cuando estuvieron faltos de aire se separaron, pero no a mas de un par de centímetros.

"¿Decías?"

"Que me haces daño, Draco." – Murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados aún. – "Me lastimas de solo verte, me duele el alma de saber que ya no soy tuya y que..."

"Eso va a cambiar en tan solo..." – Se detuvo y miró su reloj. – "Tres segundos, preciosa" – efectivamente, cuando terminó de decirlo, se abalanzó contra ella dispuesta a devorarla con besos.

La acorraló contra la pared presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. La respuesta de Ginny fue un gemido de placer contenido y un rápido movimiento de ella levantando sus piernas y abrazando con ellas la cintura de Draco.

"Por favor" – Gimió ella en una súplica que hacía de Draco más débil aún.

"Aquí no" – logró pronunciar entre besos. – "En _nuestra_... recámara" Salió de la habitación aún con Ginny sobre él, y repartiendo besos por todo su rostro hasta alcanzar su boca y besarla apasionado.

* * *

La ventana del cuarto principal sonó haciendo despertar despacio al ocupante, o mejor dicho, uno de los ocupantes de la habitación. Ginny se removió entre las sábanas de seda de la cama topándose con algo junto a ella que no la dejaba moverse completamente. Estaba de espaldas al medio de la cama, un brazo fuerte protector rodeaba su cintura, y un cuerpo se presionaba contra el suyo de una manera perfecta, como hecho para estar así.

Muy despacio giró su rostro para encontrarse con uno pálido pero igualmente bello, con hebras plateadas recubriendo parte de la frente y la mitad del rostro. Y aún dormido vestía un media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Se acercó para besarle la punta de la respingada nariz haciendo que el dueño de ese rostro, la frunciera. Volvió a besarle la nariz recibiendo la misma contestación, se acercó por tercera vez pero cuando iba a darle otro beso se sintió atraída por aquel brazo. Pronto, el cuerpo de aquel muchacho estaba sobre el de ella, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Ginny y los cabellos plateados rozándolo.

"Debo decir que me da fastidia que me besen la nariz, aún más si estoy intentando disfrutar de un buen sueño con la mujer de mi vida a mi lado, para variar." – Acto seguido le besó en los labios dulce y delicadamente. Muy despacio, provocando ansiedad en Ginny. – "Buenos días" – Dijo cuando terminó la dulce tortura.

"Buenos días"

"¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto"

"¿A que te despierte con besos en la nariz?"

"No a despertar contigo, Gin" – volvió a acercarse pero antes de besar sus labios se desvió hacia su cuello, depositando un repertorio de dulces y ardientes besos en él. Sin embargo el sonido que despertó a Ginny volvió a escucharse.

"maldita sea esa maldita lechuza, que viene a molestar en esta maldita ventana" – Pronunció Ginny buscando algo que estuviera a mano para arrojarlo a la ventana. La risa de Draco la hizo detener su búsqueda. – "¿Qué se supone que es gracioso?"

"Nunca escuché a una persona decir tantos 'maldita' en una oración tan corta" – Ginny negó levemente y luego estiró su mano haciendo ademán de espantar una mosca, acto seguido la ventana estaba abierta y la Lechuza entrando lo más placentera.

Ginny se sentó en la cama para tomar el pergamino del ave, mientras Draco seguía con sus besos ardientes sobre el cuello y ahora hombros desnudos de ella.

"Draco" – Dejó salir entre el placer que sentía con las caricias.

"mmm"

"Es de Severus, dice que quiere vernos. Tu madre nos ha invitado a almorzar."

"¿cuánto falta para el almuerzo?" – Preguntó él. Ahora estaba sentado frente ella, sus piernas abiertas rodeando con ellas a Ginny, mientras besaba más intensamente sus hombros y descendía lentamente hacia sus pechos.

"Unas tres horas..." – No pudo decir más nada por el placer que Draco le propiciaba.

"Hay tiempo de sobra..." – La empujó levemente sobre las almohadas para colocarse nuevamente sobre ella. "¿Dónde habíamos dejado anoche?"

* * *

Llegaban tarde para el almuerzo en la mansión Malfoy. Donde Narcisa, Severus y David los esperaban ya en la mesa. Por la puerta abierta elegantemente entraron dos sonrientes jóvenes de la mano y muy avergonzados.

"Lamentamos la tardanza..." – Se disculpó Ginny. – "Despertamos tarde y tuve que reunirme con el editor unos minutos antes"

"no te preocupes" – Sonrió Narcisa ante lo que Ginny dijo.

"¿Despertamos?" – Cuestionó Snape con la ceja en alto observando a Draco, sonriente de oreja a oreja.

"sip." – Ayudó a Ginny a sentarse y luego tomó su mugar junto a ella. – "¿Qué hay de almorzar?"

La comida fue servida casi al instante después que llegaron los invitados. Ginny comenzó a hablar de su entrevista con el editor quien accedió a publicar un pequeño libro con varios de sus cuentos. Los temas fueron variando hasta llegar al que los había traído aquí en primer lugar.

"bueno, Draco. Tengo una noticia para darte que creo será de tu amplio placer" – comenzó Severus Snape.

"Te escucho"

"Desde que has regresado, he trabajado con, Granger, para encontrar una cura a tu amnesia que aún persiste a pesar de que sepas como funciona todo."

"¿Quieres decir que puedo rellenar esos malditos huecos en blanco que están fastidiando en mi cabeza desde que desperté de la endemoniada coma?"

"¡Draco!" – Dijeron Ginny y Narcisa a la vez por el vocabulario.

"sí" – Dijo el profesor de pociones reprimiendo una sonrisa para no recibir una mirada de Narcisa.

"¿qué esperamos entonces?"

"La poción te está esperando en el colegio." – Explicó el hombre. – "además, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que Virginia volviera a su trabajo"

"¿Perdón?" – Preguntó la aludida bastante sorprendida. – "Dime, Severus, que no te refieres al puesto de defensa"

"No, ese puesto lo ha vuelto a tomar Lupin. A lo que me refería es que el director ya está esperando que vuelvas a la Orden."

"Ah, claro. Es verdad, he recibido una carta suya ayer por la tarde. Y tenía planeado ir hoy ya que sábado"

"Entonces iremos todos juntos." – Terminó Draco.

"David ¿tu quieres ir?" – Narcisa que había estado escuchando la conversación se volteó a su sobrino que no había dicho palabra alguna.

"Supongo que sí. tía." – Miró a Draco y sonrió haciendo orgullosos al difunto Lucius. – "En realidad me encantaría, pero no me gustaría dejarte sola"

"Creo que sería una oportunidad única David. Además, yo he arreglado con unas amigas y no estaré en todo el día, así que aprovecha el tiempo."

"Claro que sí, tía."

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban viajando vía Flu, hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, quien los recibió más que alegre. Le dio tiempo a Ginny para que se acomodara en el mismo lugar de siempre y le pidió que también lo hiciera con Draco. Así que comenzaron a caminar por los desolados pasillos, aprovechando que era fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

"Los veré en la tarde, en el despacho" – Agregó Snape mientras continuaba su camino hacia las mazmorras.

"David" – llamó Ginny. – "¿Que vas a hacer tu?"

"Pensaba jugar un poco al Quidditch, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a practicar un poco."

"bien, nosotros estaremos en el ala este ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, como sea" – vieron perderse a David por los pasillos.

Ginny se dirigió hacia donde se suponía estaba la sala común que habían utilizado tiempo atrás ellos dos.

"¿dónde te crees que vas?" – Draco tomó a Ginny del brazo y la apoyó contra la pared, la besó con pasión renovada y ella le respondió de igual forma. Esto le hacía acordar demasiado bien a los tiempos de rebeldía adolescente en el colegio. Sonrió en las labios de Draco. – "¿qué es lo gracioso pequeña pelirroja" – Preguntó él besando ahora su cuello, sin detenerse en ningún lugar en especial y en todos a la vez.

"Esto, me es muy conocido... De antaño" – logró decir ante los placeres que le hacía sentir ese Malfoy.

Draco sonrió, él no recordaba muy bien estas escenas, solo podía recordar aquella en la habitación, donde ambos tenían los ojos vendados, donde ella llevaba el cabello rubio y aún así, él tenía la completa seguridad que era Ginny y no otra la que lo hacía sentir en la séptima nube del paraíso.

"¿Qué esperamos para llegar a la sala común?"

"Que termines este exquisito repertorio de besos y me permitas llevarte, amor"

"entonces, date prisa porque no puedo tenerte tan lejos por mucho tiempo mas, preciosa"

Ginny rió, tomando la mano de Draco y entrando a correr pro los pasillo hasta llegar a la vieja sala común en donde vivieron una pequeña parte y aún la más importante de sus vidas.

Llegaron donde había un tapiz de una llama que ardía en todo su esplendor. Se detuvieron frente a él y Draco se quedó observando el tapiz esperando que Ginny dejara de observarlo y continuaran el viaje, pero parecía que ella no quería moverse.

"Gin" – llamó él pero ella movió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Draco y le sonrió de medio lado.

"Observa... y aprende" – Sonrió del todo y se volvió una vez más al tapiz. – "Dragón en llamas" – Instantáneamente el tapiz se hizo a un lado dejando lugar a un hoyo, (el mismo procedimiento que con la dama gorda) Draco se sorprendió pero entonces sintió la mano de Ginny sobre la de él y la siguió pro el hoyo.

Wow"- Fue lo único que pudo decir, todo era maravilloso para él

"¿Aun después de haber recorrido todo el castillo te sientes maravillado?"

"nunca va a dejar de maravillarme este lugar Gin" – él sonrió pero siguió observado el lugar – "¿Dónde lleva?" – preguntó puntualizando con su dedo índice las escaleras.

"A los dormitorios. Del lado derecho era el mío, el del izquierdo, el tuyo" – Respondió ella sentándose en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea que estaba prendida. Draco la miró desconcertado.

"¿Cada uno tiene un cuarto?"

"Pues... cada uno _tenía_ un cuarto. Cuando... bueno, una semana antes de que sucediera lo...?

"De mi muerte..." –Llenó la Draco la frase.

"Sí, yo vine aquí, por pedido de Albus Dumbledore, me quedé para ayudar en el ED, un grupo de magos y brujas estudiantes que son entrenados para luego enfrentar al lado oscuro. Me pidieron que diera clases de Defensa de forma legal, ya sabes. Pero luego me dijeron la mala noticia." – Vio como Draco se sentaba junto a ella y ponía una mano sobre las de Ginny. – "Me sentí morir ¿Sabes? Eras lo más importante, lo que me mantenía con vida y de pronto te fuiste y me dejaste en el mundo de porquería, sola y desprotegida.." – no pudo soportar las lágrimas y Draco no soportó verla así, se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, para hacerla sentir que ya no se iba a ir.

"shh, está bien. No tienes que hablar de eso , ya no más."

"Me refugié en el que había sido tu cuarto. Estuve al menos dos semanas casi sin salir de allí. Habías dejado tu túnica negra, con la que te había visto la última vez. Dormía abrazada a ella, era mi único confort." – Se abrazó más a él, como si en cualquier momento se le esfumara. – "Pero, luego me recuperé, tu madre me explicó muchas cosas, entre ellas la muerte de tu padre y que habías comprado esa casa para que nosotros nos fuéramos a vivir, cuando regresaras de Rusia..."

"Cosa que se ha cumplido. He regresado, y heme aquí, viviendo contigo en esa casa Gin"

"¿quieres conocer el cuarto?"

"Me encantaría." - Sonrió seductor Draco, tomando la mano de Ginny y guiando él a la colorada.

"Tonto, no sabes el camino" – rió ella siguiendo a Draco de todos modos.

"Veamos, dijiste... derecha e izquierda, así que... a la izquierda" – Efectivamente ese era el cuarto en el que Draco había pasado dos semanas maravillosas con su pequeña y preciada pelirroja.

Ninguno de los dos apareció en todo el día restante, solamente se dignaron a bajar a desayunar cuando vino el mismísimo Dumbledore a golpear la puerta del cuarto de Draco. En cuando estuvieron listos, ambos bajaron de la mano hacia el gran comedor. Aún no comprendía como era que Ginny no se perdía con tantos recovecos y pasillos sin salida, sin mencionar que las malditas escaleras se mueven a gusto.

"Demonios." – Se quejó el rubio cuando quedaron en medio de una de las escaleras del primer piso, mientras estas giraba para dejarlos frente al retrato de un decapitado que saludaba con su cabeza en mano.

"mis hermanos, Fred y George, me enseñaron un truco para acabar con la molestia de las escaleras."

"¿cuál?"

"Piensa en el lugar donde menos vas y ellas te llevarán al que quieres ir."

"Entonces... ¿qué lugar?"

"La torre de astronomía" – Ambos pensaron en aquel lugar, en el séptimo piso el lugar más alejado del comedor, y efectivamente la escalera volvió a moverse dándoles paso hacia la planta baja

"bien, vamos a desayunar"

"menos mal que aún no están en clase" – Agradeció Ginny cuando ingresó al comedor. Allí están casi todos los miembros de la orden y algunos del ED.

"Parece que se dignaron a bajar y acompañarnos" – Bromeó Harry sentado a un lado e Luna y a quien sostenía la mano con ternura.

"Muy gracioso Potter" – Se quejó Ron que estaba justo del otro lado.

"ya que estamos todos reunidos" – Interrumpió Dumbledore con su característica sonrisa en el rostro y el brillo en sus ojos. – "Tenemos una buena noticia para Draco. ¿Profesor Snape?"

"Sí, junto con la señorita Granger hemos terminado la poción par que recuperes la memoria Draco. Pero podrás tomarla recién para después del almuerzo"

"¿Por qué tan tarde?" – Preguntó Ginny.

"Porque es necesario que primero se enfríe" – Respondió Hermione.

"Que haremos hasta entonces?"

"Hay algunos asuntos que requieren cierta delicadeza y tu ayuda Gin" – Explicó Remus, que se encontraba a unos cuantos lugares de ella.

"¿La orden?"

"Para empezar, sí"

El almuerzo transcurrió en clama. De vez en cuando se decían algún que otro chiste haciendo que comenzaran a carcajear todos, bueno con excepción de Severus, que intercambiaba de objetivo del chiste con Umbridge.

Draco se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír de lado ante algunos comentarios. La mayoría de ellos provenientes de los Merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley. Observaba más que nada a Ginny a su lado. Sonreía y festejaba cada broma o participaba activamente en las conversaciones entre algunas de las mujeres. Comprendió que este era el mundo de Ginny, sus amigos, su familia. Ella lo tenía todo y a pesar de todo. Le confesó que hubiera preferido morir a no tenerlo. Hubiera dado todo esto, solo por estar con él. Estaba seguro que nunca nadie había hecho semejante cosa por él.

"Draco, cielo" – llamó Ginny en un susurro a su lado. – "¿Estás bien?"

"Si. Solo pensaba..." – Respondió.

"Oye. ¿Por qué después del desayuno vas a dar una vuelta por Hogsmead. Estoy segura que la pasarás bien. Blasie podría acompañare."

"Sí, creo que lo haré."

Bien. Yo tengo que ir a atender algunas cosas de la Orden, te veré entonces antes del almuerzo en la habitación ¿Te parece?"

"Está bien." – Draco no se había dado cuenta que ya había algunos lugares en la mesa que estaban vacíos. Solo quedaban los señores Potter, y oros tres sujetos con ellos. Junto a Ginny estaba Blasie que platicaba con Hermione y ellos.

"¿Listos para irnos?" – Dijo la voz de Blasie por detrás de Ginny.

"Vamos. Cuanto antes nos vamos antes regresaremos" – Besó a Ginny en los labios y marchó junto con Blasie a la salida.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

bueno, volví con el capi número 25... es un poco corto, pero al menos esta aquí... no tiene mucha novedad en realidad... lo siento T.T

en fin, las cosas parecen que empiezan a mejorar, la poción, la relación entre Ginny y Draco... quizá en el capi que viene o el prox, sino, aparecerá nuevamente Voldemort y sus malditos seguidores jajaja por ahora los dejo espero que les guste, y me disculpen la tardanza, sepan que no lo voy a dejar aunque tarde en escribir...

les agradezco los reviews **a leodyn, joice malfoy, PaolaPotter, Terry Moon, zulemita, cata, Lady Laura Malfoy, marcela9.** y le dedico este capi y el que le seguirá a mi amiga **Saray**... espero que te guste y me disculpes jajaja

un salud ogrande y gracias por continuar leyendo

ivita black

M.O.M.


	29. Capitulo 26

Capítulo 26

Allí estaban, Draco, Ginny, Severus Snape, Hermione y Dumbledore. todos localizados en las mazmorras donde la oficina de Snape. Draco observaba el recipiente con bastante desconfianza, y como para no. era verde con tonalidades violetas, viscoso e incluso largaba un nauseabundo olor.

"¿Están seguros que es este?" – Preguntó observando con detenimiento el frasco en sus manos.

"Sí Draco. ¿Puedes tomarlo de una buena vez? Es necesario que lo hagas para saber si funciona o no"

"Esperen un momento. ¿Me están diciendo que es probable que NO funcione?" – Hermione se golpeó levemente la frente con su propia palma de la mano pero no respondió.

"Solo tómalo Draco" – Inquirió el profesor Snape.

"Draco, no va a sucederte nada. Estamos hablando de las dos personas más inteligentes y perfectas cuando se trata de pociones, créeme."

"Bien." – De un solo sorbo y cerrando los ojos tomó todo el líquido que efectivamente era medio viscoso. En cuanto lo tragó completamente hizo ademán de vomitar cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

"¿Draco?" – Rápidamente Ginny se arrodilló junto a él sosteniendo sus hombros y corriendo parte de sus cabellos platinados de su frente ahora toda sudada. – "Draco, responde" – El peso del cuerpo del chico se hizo más pesado hasta que Ginny comprendió lo sucedido y levantó la vista hacia Albus.

"Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería. No despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas."

"Yo me quedaré con él hasta que despierte"

"No hace falta, créeme. Está bien, y este acontecimiento iba a suceder."

"Solo que no se lo podíamos decir a Draco ya que de lo contrario no se lo iba a beber."

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la enfermería cuando Ginny ingresaba casi en puntas de pie, para no despertar a Draco ni mucho menos a Madame Pomfrey. Se sentó en la silla más próxima a la cama de Draco y lo observó descansar plácidamente en aquel lugar. Era seguro que a Ginny no le gustaba la enfermería ni el hospital, habían sucedido tantas cosas que de verdad no podía soportarlo. Y aún no sabía porque Hermione que había pasado peores cosas que ella misma, estaba comenzando con el curso de sanadora.

En ese momento de silencio y tranquilidad, solo interrumpido por la pausada respiración, comenzó a recordar ese nefasto año, su primer año en Hogwarts. Ese maldito de Tom y las escrituras con sangre en las paredes. Recordaba verse hacerlo pero no podía detenerse bajo ningún medio, no podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara bajo su mando, aunque gritara en su mente que se detuviera, ella seguía haciendo lo que le decía ese estúpido diario.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos para poder acompañar a Draco al mundo de Morfeo pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad. La puerta de la enfermería se cerró de pronto como si una ventisca proveniente del exterior la hubiera cerrado. Pero era prácticamente imposible, era verano, y aunque estuvieran a alta altura, el viento no ingresaba de esa forma, simplemente porque no había ninguna ventana ubicada de tal forma para hacer que la puerta se cerrara de con tal fuerza.

Poco después, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso al director, el profesor de pociones y a Hermione. Ginny sonrió a los recién llegados y se puso de pie para saludarlos. Dumbledore acarició los cabellos colorados de Ginny con ternura para luego acercarse a la cama de Draco.

"¿Poppy?" – Llamó tranquilo sin apartar la mirada de la cama.

"Profesor" – Saludó la mujer acercándose a prisa a donde los recién llegados pero deteniéndose al ver a Ginny. – "¿cuándo entraste pequeña Weasley?"

"Eh¿Con ellos?" – Sonrió ruborizada recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la enfermera.

"Poppy¿cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo?"

"Debería de haber despertado para este momento. Son casi tres horas" – Explicó Poppy.

"Veamos entonces..." – El director sacó su varita y apuntando contra el bello durmiente y murmuró el encantamiento para despertarlo. - "Enervate" – Acto seguido Draco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"bienvenido de vuelta Draco" – Sonrió el director con su característico brillo en los ojos.

"¿Sabes quienes somos?" – Preguntó Hermione. El gesto de Draco hizo sospechar a Ginny. Tenía el seño fruncido y la nariz arrugada como si algo no estuviera bien.

"¿Draco?" - Llamó despacio Ginny pero el muchacho apenas advirtió que ella estaba allí.

"¿Se supone que debo recordarte por algo... sangre sucia?" – Preguntó frío, sin sentimiento.

"Draco" – Reprendió Snape.

"Padrino¿qué se supone que hacen la pobretona y... su amiga aquí?" – Preguntó Draco al profesor desconcertado.

"Veamos" – El director se sentó en la cama donde el chico estaba ahora sentado y lo miró fijo a los ojos. – "Hijo¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Que... estaba en un estúpido hotel muggle para una reunión con otros mortífagos pero yo decidí salir por alguna razón. Lo último que tengo en mi memoria es que estaba siendo impulsado hacia atrás por una tremenda explosión y que di contra una pared." – Explicó Draco con los ojos cerrados como si se esforzara en recordar detalles.

"¿Y antes de ello?"

"¿antes?" – Draco se detuvo y abrió los ojos, encarando al director. – "¿Qué tan antes?"

"Digamos, cuando terminaste el colegio"

"bueno, recuerdo que... me uní a ustedes contra el señor de las tinieblas, que me he dedicado a pasar información y que he viajado por casi todo el mundo con los mortífagos. Que he estado estudiando sanación con Blasie Zabini. Que mi padre está muerto y que mi madre estuvo en el hospital recuperándose de la maldición imperio de mi padre..."

"Draco" – susurró Ginny ahora intentaba no dejar se llevar por ese espantoso pensamiento que tenía.

"hijo" – volvió a llamar el director. – "¿qué recuerdas de la señorita Weasley?"

"¿qué debería recordar de ella? Simplemente que es una pobretona como toda su familia... y su 'amiga' aquí presente"

"Virginia, será mejor que salgas de la enfermería" – Pidió con sinceridad Snape, pero ella no se movió. – "Ahora, Hermione, llévate a Virginia, por favor" – Hermione tardó unos segundos en entender la orden que le estaban dando pero en cuanto lo hizo tomó a Ginny del brazo y la condujo a la salida.

"No puede ser, esto no puede ser..." – Ginny, en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, y comenzó a llorar. – "Hermione¿por qué el mundo, el universo y todo está en contra de nosotros?" – lloraba desconsoladamente ante el silencio de su amiga. Si Hermione no sabía la respuesta entonces... no, no quería pensar que era posible que Draco y ella no pudieran estar juntos.

"Ginny vamos a ver a los demás, o a que comas algo y luego a descansar. Te hará bien"

En el camino se encontraron con Blasie Zabini que venía alegre a ver a Draco pero se sintió terrible al ver a Ginny de esa forma.

"¿Ginny?" – Llamó preocupado. – "Ginny ¿qué paso?"

"Al parecer Draco recuerda todo" – Explicó en voz apagada.

"Y... ¿Por qué estas así entonces?"

"Draco recuerda todo, menos a mí... a nosotros" – Dijo limpiándose una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. – "O no quiere hacerlo" – Dijo tristemente. En ese instante sintió los fuertes brazos de Blasie alrededor de ella abrazándola con ternura y protección. Demostrándole con ese simple acto que él estaba para ella.

"Ginny no te preocupes... de seguro es un efecto pasajero" – No aflojó el abrazó pero miró a Hermione fijamente que estaba parada detrás de ellos. En ese momento Hermione negó suavemente con su cabeza afirmando que esa pequeña flama de esperanza no era verdadera. Que la poción no estaba mal hecha y que no tenía efectos secundarios. Blasie cerró los ojos unos segundos y soltó a Ginny despacio. – "Iré a ver que sucede allí dentro. Hermione ¿La llevas a comer algo y a que se recueste?"

"eso era lo que íbamos a hacer" – Hermione condujo a Ginny por el camino que habían comenzado a realizar mientras que Blasie tomó el camino que ya habían hecho directo a la enfermería en donde ese desgraciado de Draco Malfoy iba a escucharlo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta sin cuidado, como si se tratara de la puerta de su propio cuarto privado. Las cabezas de Snape, Dumbledore y la enfermera voltearon a verlo sorprendidos del a rudeza de la entrada.

"Señor Zabini, aunque sea casi un sanador no quiere decir que pueda entrar a MI enfermería como si fuera su oficina." – Reprendió la mujer.

"Lo siento Poppy. Profesor¿Cree que pueda tener una pequeña charla con mi amigo?" – Preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos al chico.

"Claro que sí. Poppy, Severus dejemos a los señores solos por unos momentos" – Acto seguido los tres adultos dejaron el lugar. Draco sonrió de lado a Blasie pero no recibió la misma acción de vuelta.

"Hey ¿qué tienes Blasie?" – Preguntó despreocupado. – "Ya recuperé la memoria" – Sonrió de nuevo y una vez mas Blasie no respondió con su sonrisa. – "Amigo que..." – No llegó a terminar de hablar cuando recibió el puño de Blasie sobre su mandíbula.

"Eso es para que no tengas ganas de seguir lastimando a las personas" – Dijo el muchacho con los dientes apretados. – "¿La viste. Viste como estaba cuando despertaste?"

"¿De que diablos hablas, si vi a quien?"

"A GINNY CON UN DEMONIO" – Gritó exasperado.

"No deberías usar ese tipo de medios para tratar a tus pacientes." – Dijo Draco tocándose aún la mandíbula que le dolía muchísimo. – "¿Y desde cuando es _Ginny_ y no _pobretona_ para ti?"

"De verdad no lo recuerdas ¿cierto?" – Su voz volvió a escucharse calmada pero sus dientes nunca se separaron y Draco deseó que volviera a gritarle. Siempre era mejor tener a Blasie gritándole que hablándose de esa forma, peligrosa. – "Ella, ella te eligió a ti entre todos y tu..." – Blasie se dio la vuelta y golpeó la pared con fuerza con su puño haciendo que este sangrara.

"¿Te refieres a la Weasley de verdad?"

"Claro que sí... ella ha estado sufriendo desde que te conoció" – Dijo. Sentándose en la silla más próxima a él y vendando su puño con la bandas que había en aquel lugar. – "Primero en su primer año, con el diario de Riddle, luego las constantes cargadas y burlas por parte tuya referidas a su procedencia o falta de dinero. En su cuarto año cuando estuvo la estúpida de Umbridge y que te las empecinaste con ella porque se dedicaba a entrenarse, porque tenía otro objetivo distinto al tuyo. Cuando te ibas a recorrer el mundo con tu trabajo y la dejabas aquí sola, y esperando que nada del mundo te sucediera, cuando fuiste a Rusia y no regresaste... nunca la había visto así. Estaba dolida, casi muerta porque tu, TU entre todos le faltabas. Regresaste y no recordabas nada y ahora no la recuerdas a ella..."

"Blasie..."

"No, estoy cansado de tus patéticas excusas. Ella no te merece Draco y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Ella no te merece y aún así pasa horas en vela pensando en tu bienestar en tu seguridad... en ti. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú el que le reanimara el corazón en lugar de cualquier otro? Tenía para elegir, estaba yo. Pero no..." – Blasie pateó la mesa haciendo que volteara y que cayeran todas sus cosas.

"De verdad, yo no he de querer a nadie. Tu lo sabes mejor que cualquier persona."

"Ella es adorada y protegida por todos nosotros Draco. Ella se enfrentó a su familia para protegerte y estuvo mucho tiempo peleada con su hermano Ron y Harry. Por ti. ¿pero sabes algo? De algo estoy seguro. No la mereces. Y creo que el destino, y todo aquello que actúa sobre nosotros están de acuerdo conmigo cuando lo digo." – Sin mas se volteó y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida de la enfermería, dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Esa noche Draco se encaminó al comedor para poder cenar. La enfermera le autorizó, no con mucha alegría, el alta y ahora caminaba despacio hacia destino. Se escuchaban voces del otro lado de la puerta y Draco se preguntó que era lo que hacían tantas personas allí, en una noche como esta antes de comenzar las clases. De pronto y antes de que Draco pudiera abrir siquiera un poco la puerta el sonido se apagó y lo único que se logró escuchar fue la voz calmada pero seria del director.

_"los asuntos de esta noche a tratar son, la nueva llegada de Voldemort."_ – En ese momento Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. – _"Nuestras fuentes nos informaron que ha regresado de Rusia con el único objetivo de acabar con... nosotros."_ – Hubo una pausa, casi imperceptible pero la hubo.

"Puedes pasar" – La voz femenina y gentil detrás de él le hizo dar un salto del susto. – "Lo siento, no quise asustarte Draco"

"Está bien" – Respondió luego de recuperado del susto.

"No te preocupes, yo también estoy llegando tarde" – Draco entonces se fijó en el vientre de la mujer. No parecía estar mas que de unos seis meses y sonreía de completa felicidad. No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle que se suponía que hacía una mujer embrazada en un lugar como este.

La mujer se aproximó a la puerta y la empujó lo suficiente como para que tanto ella como Draco pudieran pasar sin ningún problema. El silencio volvió a reinar y los presentes voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

"Sam¿que haces aquí?" – Sí, ese era Sirius Black que estaba reprimiendo a la mujer. Draco frunció el seño. Podía ser su primo pero era un irrespetuoso con la dulce mujer...

"Sirius, no comencemos. Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar, quiero ser útil, algo que tu no me dejar ser"

"Sam, mi amor. Estás embarazada. Estoy velando por la salud tanto tuya como la del pequeño..."

"no me importa, estamos los dos bien... ahora, si tu quieres estarlo vas a tener que dejarme sentarme aquí y escuchar la reunión" – La voz había cambiado, y Draco pensó que había juzgado de antemano a la mujer. Era ruda y seria y al parecer también era dulce y encantadora.

"Bien, creo que Samantha tiene toda la razón Sirius. Ahora si ambos se sientan... Draco puedes sentarte junto a tu padrino si quieres" – Draco recorrió con la mirada el lugar finalmente encontrando a Severus Snape que estaba junto a Minerva McGonagall junto a él había dos lugares vacíos. El chico asintió y se acercó a su padrino intentando no seguir interrumpiendo la reunión.

Continuada la reunión no pudo dejar de notar que había un par de miradas sobre él. O mejor dicho, catorce pares de miradas sobre él que lo estaban poniendo nervioso y otras tantas que iban y venían, de Dumbledore a él.

El muchacho comenzó a moverse inquieto en su lugar, tratando por todos los medios de ignorar esas penetrantes miradas que cada vez se hacían más agudas y penetrantes, sin mencionar que a cada momento eran más.

"Lamento la tardanza, he estado terminando algunos papeles" – Una jovial y superada Ginny entró al lugar y en ese preciso momento Draco notó que las miradas se suavizaron y no solo eso, casi no estaban ahí.sin embargo notó que Ginny tenía un deje de tristeza en su mirada que intentaba ocultar.

"No te preocupes Ginny. Como iba diciendo, a partir de este momento, deberemos organizarnos mejor que antes. Hemos recibido cartas de varios lugares aceptando el desafío y brindando su ayuda para terminar definitivamente con este suplicio. Esta vez, la guerra está a nuestro favor..."

"Disculpa Albus, pero creo que si nosotros estamos recibiendo aliados también lo hace él."

"Ginny tiene razón" – Acotó James. – "Nos han llegado reportes de todos lados, Voldemort tiene seguidores de todo tipo, no solo magos y brujas, hay... hay de todo Albus"

"es por eso que es muy importante estar seguros de lo que hacemos. Convencidos y sobre todo alerta a cualquier circunstancia."

"¿Quiénes en especial?" – Todos los presentes giraron la vista hacia el nuevo hablante, Draco. – "Me refiero a que... sí, bien. Viene en contra de los que se le oponen pero... estoy seguro que hay alguien o algunos que están primeros en la lista negra"

"¿Tu estas seguro de eso Malfoy?" – Fue la voz de Moody.

"Bueno, he estado con él desde que salí del colegio..."

"Y nos has estado pasando la información desde entonces"

"No me refiero a eso" – Atacó Draco a Sirius, con el mismo tono de irritación que había usado el adulto. "Todo mortífago sabe que el principal punto de ataque del Señor de la Tinieblas es aquel que casi lo lleva a la destrucción. Seguido por aquellos que han impedido que resurja en toda su gloria por varios años. la persona que ha corrompido sus anhelos de poder tanto suyos como los de sus seguidores y lo han dejado sin muchos subordinados. Y Claro está, aquel que no le teme bajo ningún punto de vista, sino que la inversa..." – Draco hizo una pausa. Como manteniendo el suspenso y la tensión en el ambiente por un tiempo. – "No hay muchos que puedan caber en esa descripción. Yo diría que hay solo tres candidatos a ser sus principales miras."

"¿Puedes dejarte de suspenso y hablar estúpido hurón?" – Casi gritó Ron pero nadie le dijo que se detuviera. Ron solo se encargó de hacer saber lo que el resto pensaba.

"Para empezar Albus Dumbledore, usted siempre ha estado en la mira, desde que comenzó con su plan de pureza de sangre. Claro está que le ha costado más de lo debido, puesto que él es un ciego al no ver que Albus Dumbledore lleva la sangre más pura en la magia." – Iba a escuchar una pregunta acerca de lo a que se refería así que puso los ojos en blanco y continuó. – "carga con la sangre de Merlín el primer y más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos" – Otra pausa para observar como Dumbledore asentía y sonreía con su mirada clavada en él y su mentón apoyado sobre sus dedos entrelazados. – "El próximo a la mira es Harry Potter, todo mundo sabe el porqué. Pero no puede acabar con él de no haber terminado primero con Dumbledore, dado que usted es el protector de Potter ¿Me equivoco?"

"Estás en lo correcto" – Aceptó.

"Y el último pero no menos, es Virginia Weasley. Ella fue la que se encargó de destruir tres veces sus planes ¿Verdad? Primero en Hogsmead, luego haciéndose pasar por paciente en coma impidiendo al Señor Oscuro adquirirla para poder realizar sus planes, y por último el intento de atacar a la cumbre en Rusia..."

"¿A que cumbre te refieres?"

"La verdadera razón de la reunión en Moscú, habría una reunión muggle con todos los líderes de cada país..."

"La ONU"

"exactamente, de esa forma, atacarían allí matando a todo y a todos, atraerían la atención de sus objetivos y la guerra comenzaría. Virginia Weasley se encargó de impedir que eso sucediera, matando a los mortífagos encargados de la operación." – Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos y Draco los interrumpió volviendo a hablar. – "Es por eso que la guerra se retrasó, el Señor oscuro está realmente enfadado con el mundo que lo rodea y de castigo a quien se le interpusiera en el camino en el instante que él estaba furioso lo acababa. Creo que esa fue la razón del porqué mi padre terminó en la India enfrentándose a los Aurors del ministerio hindú. Supongo que habría fallado en su misión en matar a Dumbledore, porqué él esta muerto y usted no señor. Ahora bien, el Lord sabe que hay cosas peores que la muerte propia, es por eso que... ha invertido la lista."

"¿Invertido la lista? Explícate Malfoy" – Exclamó Harry sereno pero con el ceño fruncido.

"El sabe que acabar con sus tres objetivos principales es como querer hacer hablar a un dementor. Así que invirtió la lista, no los atacará a ustedes directamente, sino que será indirecta. Empezando con aquellos que son tan irrelevantes como espectadores en un partido de Quidditch, pero que, debes tenerlos para poner las cosas a tu favor."

"No entiendo..."

"Quiero decir, que primero atacará a los grupos de ayuda que se han ofrecido a colaborar. Países europeos, los rusos, varios de los orientales... y claro que los del ministerio de Estados Unidos y de los países latinos están en esta lista también. " – Un pequeño murmullo volvió a generarse. – "Luego seguirá con esas personas que tanto adoran e idolatran, el ED, sus amigos más cercanos, familiares... hasta que solo queden ustedes tres para enfrentarlo con todo su ejercito."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, aquí estoy con el capi publicado... jajaja lamento horrores el haberme tardado tanto pero verán que he comenzado nuevamente en la universidad y me tengo que poner las pilas porque ya tengo que recursar Física y de verdad no quiero tener que recursar otra ja...

Buen, por otro lado, el capi es un poco corto, lo acepto, pero es que como venía tardando tanto en actualizar pensé que era mejor actualizar uno corto y hacerlos esperar un poco menos que tardarme sabe dios cuanto mas tiempo, aunque debo admitir que no me ha gustado mucho a mi, pero bueno... lo tengo aquí y aquí está publicado ja

Espero que ustedes sepan aceptar mis disculpas, mis tardanzas y sobre todo lo precario y paupérrimo del capitulo... ¬¬U

Les agradezco a **LadyVega, leodyn, SaraMeliss, zoe simitis, Lady Laura Malfoy, Terry Moon, Anzu Black, marcela9, joice de Malfoy**...por sus reviews y porfis no dejen de mandarlo, me ayudan a tener ganas de seguir de verdad se los agradezco y en especial a la espera...

Un beso grande a todos y espero que les guste

Ivita black

M.O.M.


	30. Capitulo 27

Capítulo 27

Caminaba despacio, por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sabía a donde iba, y estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera para obtener lo que quería. ¿acaso no lo había demostrado ya? Continuó su camino hasta llegar a destino. Detrás de esa puerta, allí mismo, se encontraba el amor de su vida. Golpeó la puerta delicadamente, esperando por la respuesta que sabía vendría a continuación.

"Un momento" – se escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado. Al abrirse la puerta, la figura de una Ginny en pijama pero muy desvelada se encontraba del otro lado, recibiendo a su visita inesperada. – "¿sucedió algo?"

"No. ¿puedo pasar?"

"Sí, claro." – Ni bien cerró la puerta, se encontró observando a su visitante. No sabía cual era el motivo de esta situación y creía estar segura que tampoco quería saberlo. Aún así no tenía otra opción.

Se sentó en su sillón, frente al fuego y observó a su visita, quien se sentó frente a ella esperando algo.

"Ginny" – Llamó por fin, luego de unos diez o quince minutos de silencio muy incómodo.

"¿qué sucede?"

"Quiero decirte que, yo estoy aquí para ti" – Continuó luego de una pequeña pausa. Necesitaba meditar sus palabras. No podía correr el riesgo de perderla antes de haber comenzado.

"Mira, yo..."

Sé que Draco te ha lastimado en todo momento, es por eso que me ofrezco... Para que tengas a alguien en quien apoyarte si estás mal."

"Eres muy amable David." – Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a una mesa algo alejada de ellos, en donde reposaba un juego de té. – "¿quieres té o algo?"

"Si, por que no" – Observaba como ella le daba la espalda para preparar en unos pocos segundos un exquisito té de hierbas.

"David, de veras te estoy agradecida. Después de lo que te dije hace un tiempo"

"no tiene importancia. Es más, creo que tenías razón entonces. Yo era un niño. Pero créeme que ya no lo soy. He crecido en este corto tiempo, he conocido el fondo, el peor de los lugares y..."

"No creo que hayas llegado al fondo solo por, lo que sucedió"

"Tu no sabes nada Ginny, pero la verdad es que he subido, he visto como debo actuar y aquí estoy."

"Como te estaba diciendo. Te agradezco mucho pero, deberías buscar algo que hacer con tu vida David..."

"Ya sé lo que haré con mi vida. Voy a estar aquí contigo y ser lo que tu quieras que sea."

"eso no es una vida. ¿no te parece?" – Ginny jugaba con su taza sin siquiera haber probado un sorbo. No le gustaba nada el rumbo de esta conversación. – "Me refiero a que, fíjate lo que aquí está pasando. Una guerra en puerta, un enemigo muy poderoso que desea la destrucción de todo y todos. Tú puedes salir de aquí, alejarte de todo esto..."

"también tu puedes hacerlo"

"No. Yo ya estoy muy comprometida en este asunto. Además, no soy de esas personas que abandona todo por lo que ha estado luchando solo por tener miedo." – Ginny dejó su taza y se acercó a la ventana. La noche era joven, las estrellas apenas habían comenzado a brillas y la luna por la mitad no llegaba a lo alto del firmamento. Miró hacia delante, donde se encontraba una de las alas de Hogwarts. La luz del cuarto piso del ala este estaba encendida. _Draco_ pensó rápidamente, volteando a ver a David que la miraba concentrado solamente en ella. – "David, busca una meta de vida, algo por lo que quieras darlo todo." – Vio como el muchacho se acercaba ella.

A pesar de ser un año más joven que ella le sacaba una cabeza completa de altura y su cuerpo, estaba trabajado, seguramente por el Quidditch. David no se detenía, no hasta alcanzarla completamente, no hasta llegar a ella y estar separados por menos de medio metro.

"Ya he encontrado mi objetivo de vida" – Susurró, acercando su rostro al de ella. Ginny se quedó dura, miraba a sus ojos directamente y no podía dejar de pensar en que se parecían tanto a los de Draco. – "tu eres mi meta, eso por lo que daría mi vida." – el contacto llegó de improviso.

Los labios se rozaron apenas, delicadamente. Era tan distinto a todos los besos que le habían dado. Era inocente, pero misterioso, guardaba algo, algo que a Ginny le pareció delicioso. Sin embargo, no podía corresponderle, no podía dejarse vencer por aquel roce suave. Despacio, muy despacio, David colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Ginny, y ella se sintió estremecer por dentro. El beso fue lentamente desapareciendo, hasta que David posó su frente sobre la de ella. Ginny se reprendió mentalmente. No debía haber regresado el beso, no debía haber colocado su mano sobre el brazo de David.

"David..."

"Dame una oportunidad Ginny. Te prometo que no voy a defraudarte"

"No es ese el caso... yo no puedo..." – Ginny logró salir de su arrinconamiento, entre David y el ventana.

"¿qué es entonces? Draco ya no desea estar contigo... eso es tan obvio para ti tanto como para los demás"

"David, yo, no puedo amar a nadie. ¿entiendes?"

"No."

"Yo traje a los Potter y a Sirius Black del otro lado, y por ello perdí lo más preciado... ya no puedo amar" – Explicó sentándose en el sillón. Pasando sus manos sobre su cabello mirando fijamente al fuego.

"¿Y porque estabas con Draco?" – Ginny se había hecho muchas veces esa pregunta. Sentía que podía amarlo, pero entonces...

"No lo sé." – Se estaba mintiendo, ella misma lo sabía. Y entonces lo pensó. Draco no quería saber nada con ella, y ella estaba segura que no podría amar a nadie. Quería una familia, quería ser amada.

"Ginny. Solo una oportunidad." – Dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, cubriendo la visión dele fuego.

"sólo una oportunidad" – Respondió ella, pasados unos segundos, mirando a esos ojos grises. – "Pero si no funciona..."

"Te prometo que me alejaré y nunca habrá pasado nada"

"Bien." – Sonrió de costado ella, pero su sonrisa hacía tiempo que no alcanzaba sus ojos, y David se había fijado mucho en eso. _Voy a devolverte esa sonrisa Ginny, te lo prometo. Nunca mas recordarás a Draco._

"Bien" – Respondió él. Besando su mejilla se puso de pie, y se encaminó a la puerta. – "nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento"

"Claro"

* * *

"¡No! no pienso entrenarlos Albus" – Se quejó Ginny en la oficina. Estaban decidiendo quien sería entrenado por quien y a ella le había tocado el grupo de recién ingresados a la Orden. Entre ellos David.

"Virginia, no seas caprichosa, no vas a perder nada. Además... ¿cuál es el problema?" - ¿cuál era el problema? El problema era que ella debía entrenar a David, debía hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Draco, eran parecidos y...

"Argh, no y esa es mi última palabra. Además, Harry es el mejor para hacerlo. Ya lo ha hecho antes"

"mira Weasley, el director te está pidiendo que lo hagas tú¿Está bien? Entonces hazlo y deja de hacerte la importante..."

"Para tu grandísima información, _Malfoy_, no me hago la importante.. solo que..." – Bajó el tono tan de pronto que debieron agudizar el oído la mayoría para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. – "no quiero perder"

"¿perder?" – La pregunta que se hacían todos la vocalizó Draco que estaba sorprendido de verdad. Tenía en alto una ceja y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"No lo entenderías, porque tu..." – Ginny se encontraba mirando sus zapatos, intentando por todos los medios que su rubor no se notara tanto como ella sentía que estaba.

"¿Yo que... Weasley?" – Vino la pregunta tan cerca de su oído que la hizo sobre saltar. Draco había logrado acercarse a ella tanto que ahora su pecho rozaba la espalda de ella, y su aliento, hacía cosquillas en la nuca de Ginny.

"Tu eres un insensible, un maldito sangre pura abstracto y..."

"Ja, no tiene sentido alguno lo que dices..." – Plaf, una bofetada bien dada hizo que se callara de golpe y la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos y si rasgo de su pedante personalidad. El resto de los presentes nada hacía, más que observar la interacción.

"Que te parece eso ¿tiene sentido? Pues entonces te lo haré más claro. Te odio con el alma Draco Malfoy y ojalá te mueras en la guerra" – Acto seguido salió corriendo de la oficina sin dar indicios de querer siquiera saber como terminaba.

* * *

"¡CORRAN VAMOS!" – Había hechizos de todos los tipos y colores. Gritos, cuerpos en el suelo sin vida, y otros tantos llendo y viniendo sin saber donde estaban. El callejón Diagon era un completo desastre. Y uno intentaba no mirar al suelo bajo ninguna circunstancia, para no comprobar que había allí alguien que conocías.

"HARRY, HAY DOS NIÑOS EN EL ALMACEN DE ESCOBAS" – La voz de Hermione sonó desde muy lejos, apagada y dolorida. Ahogada por los miles de gritos de desesperación y otros tantos de maleficios y hechizos.

"DEJA QUE SE ENCARGEN LOS DEL MINISTERIO, DEBEMOS ATACAR AL NÚCLEO" – Respondió Harry, acercándose a Hermione y tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

"¡No podemos dejarlos ahí!"

"Hermione, mira. Están a salvo ahí. Ya no vienen por este sector a atacar por eso debemos avanzar nosotros también. Los mortífagos están retrocediendo."

"Harry, Ron está ahí" – Dijo Hermione temiendo lo peor.

"¿No crees que con más razón debemos ir allí? Ron puede necesitarnos" – mientras hablaban Harry lograba movilizar a Hermione. La necesitaba. Hermione era una bruja muy fuerte, al igual que Ginny, pero la colorada estaba en otro lado, que él no sabía exactamente.

"Bien. Vamos" – Aceptó y acto seguido comenzaron a correr calle abajo donde Gringgots se encontraba y donde se estaba llevando una ardua batalla entre los miembros de la Orden y algunos mortífagos.

"GRACIAS A DIOS HARRY" – La voz de Ron se escuchó un par de metros delante de ellos estaba cubierto por un par de fragmentos de muro que habían sido desprendidos de algún lugar. Harry y Hermione se escondieron allí también.

"¿qué está sucediendo¿Quién gana?"

"Nosotros amigo. Pero los estúpidos mortífagos no se dan por vencidos y hay que seguir hasta acabar con todos.

"¿Dónde están Luna y Ginny?"

"No lo sé amor." – Respondió Ron cabizbajo. Un hechizo sobre los trozos de muros los hizo volver a la realidad.

"No es momento de pensar en eso" – Agregó Harry. Estaba mal por el hecho que su prometida estaba desaparecida, pero por otro lado estaba confiado. Ginny era la bruja más poderosa del grupo. No había nadie que la pudiera igualar y podía tener una mente muy fría y calculadora cuando quería.

"Sugiero que realicemos el hechizo de congelamiento Harry" – Agregó Hermione al ver que su mejor amigo estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

"Creo que será lo mejor." – Levantó la mirada para poder localizar a los enemigos y luego a los aliados. – "Ron hay doce de los nuestros de tu lado y diez de tu lado Hermione. El resto son enemigos que sacando cuentas llegan a ser unos treinta aún." – Harry se levantó la manga de su túnica y apretó el tatuaje del fénix. Y murmuro un par de palabras. – "Bien, al a cuenta de tres Hermione irás hacia el edificio. Necesito que tengas una buena vista de los mortífagos. Ron, tu..."

"Yo iré hacia aquel montón de escombros, les avisaré a los nuestros que se aparten del hechizo." – Harry asintió y contó hasta tres. Para cuando los dos estaban en posición Harry observó como los aurores se retiraban y daban a los mortífagos la falsa ilusión de triunfo.

Harry tiró al aire un haz de luz roja, esperó un segundo y cambió a un haz amarillo, otro segundo y el último haz, esta vez verde. En cuanto la luz de extinguió Harry, Hermione y Ron dijeron un hechizo al mismo tiempo. Una especie de escudo cubrió al campo de batalla y cuando desapreció los mortífagos estaban inmóviles en sus lugares, solo pudiendo mover sus ojos para observar, aterrados como los aurores, Harry Ron y Hermione se acercaban aplicando el hechizo _desmaius_.

"Esto ya está, gracias por el trabajo chicos" – Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada con un evidente tono español, que venía caminando un tanto rengo por un dolor en la pierna.

"Debemos ir a buscar a Ginny y Luna" – No fue una idea, una orden que fue obedecida sin protestar.

_Latidos que enmudecen  
Proclaman el silencio de mi ley  
Ya nada me ilumina  
Se cierran las ventanas por mi ley_

En cuanto llegaron a la parte más alejada, a las afueras del Callejón Diagon, se encontraron con otro campo de batalla, esta vez, los merodeadores y parejas, Ginny, Luna y unos cuantos chicos de la misma edad de ellos peleaban insaciables, contra los mortífagos más experimentados.

"Papá" – Llamó Harry mientras se acercaba corriendo, cubriendo a James de un ataque que efectivamente no había previsto.

"Gracias hijo. Pero deberían... ¡Padfoot detrás de ti!... irse de aquí, no es lugar para ustedes" – Continuó luego de advertir a su amigo quien milagrosamente, había esquivado el hechizo y lanzado otro, dejando a su oponente casi muerto.

"Ni lo pienses." – Fue toda respuesta de Harry quien acto seguido salió corriendo hacia donde estaba enfrentándose Tonks sola contra cinco mortífagos. – "¿Necesitas ayuda Tonks?"

"Me viene perfecta" – Unos cuantos hechizos y los dos habían acabado con esos cinco mal nacidos.

"¿Dónde están Luna y Ginny?" – preguntó luego de ver a su alrededor y no encontrar a su prometida y amiga.

"Se supone que deben estar... ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Tonks echándose contra Harry protegiéndolo de un hechizo y dejando a la muchacha bastante herida.

"¡Tonks! – Llamaba Harry a la casi inconsciente bruja.

"Tonks" – La voz de Remus se escuchó muy cerca y cuando Harry levanto la mirada encontrándolo casi a medio metro de distancia.

_Y aunque siempre haya que persistir  
Me es difícil resistir  
Sirenas que ensordecen  
Anuncian la llegada de mi ley_

_Los niños se resignan  
La noche fría cala por mi ley  
Y aunque intente pretender no ver  
Lamentando estoy aquí  
Horas y horas  
Sin poder gritar_

"Ve Harry, yo cuidare de ella." – Anunció Remus acercándose aún más y levantándola en brazos. Harry aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a buscar a las dos muchachas que faltaban.

"Luna" – Llamaba entre los disparos de luces, gritos de maleficios y hubo y tierra que levantaba la batalla. Casi no podía ver y el día estaba abandonándolos, reemplazado por la noche.

Allí las vio, a Luna arrodillada frente a un encapuchado, apuntándole con la varita al cuello. Luna no se resistía, y eso le asustó demasiado a Harry.

_Por mas que trato  
Más me cuesta  
Por mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta  
Mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta hoy_

"AVADRA KEDAVRA" – La voz de Harry fue tan fuerte que hizo que los que los estaban rodeado dejaran de luchar por un momento mientras veían como ese mortífago caía frente a Luna sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. – "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Harry¿qué has hecho?"

"Te protejo Luna. Vamos, hay que sacarte de aquí."

Dieron un par de pasos hasta encontrar una pared que pudiera sostener a Luna con seguridad. Luna no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente y Harry no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla.

"Harry, tuve miedo"

"Está bien tener miedo, mientras no seas prisionera de él" – Besó sus labios con cuidado, ya que ella tenía parte de su rostro manchado de su propia sangre. – "Luna, debo volver y ayudar a los otros, quiero que te quedes aquí y que te escondas ¿Estás bien?"

"Quiero ayudar Harry"

"No tienes tu varita, y aunque quieras hacer magia sin ella estás demasiado débil."

"Pero..."

"Pero nada..." – Harry giró para ambos lados y se encontró que Tonks estaba escondida del otro lado de aquella pared. – "allí está Tonks, tiene su varita pero está casi inconsciente, protéjanse con la varita de ella Luna, tu puedes usarla" – La muchacha asintió.

_Legados de tristeza  
Dejaron los vestigios de mi ley  
Y ahora solo espero construir  
La confianza que perdí  
Horas y horas  
Sin poder gritar_

Harry observó el campo de batalla desde donde estaba, habían casi la misma cantidad de mortífagos que Aurors, no había casi ventaja para ninguno de los bandos.

Apretó su varita con fuerza, corriendo hacia donde Ron y Hermione.

"Hemos encontrado a Ginny" – Dijo Hermione. Apoyaba su espalda contra la de los chicos para poder tener a la vista todos los ángulos que en ese momento eran rodeados por unos seis o siete mortífagos.

"¿dónde está?"

"Allí. Está peleando contra Frudge" – Dijo Ron muy preocupado.

"Ella va a ganar" – Aseguró Harry y acto seguido, junto a sus dos mejores amigos comenzó la batalla... pero algo que no se esperaba nadie, sucedió.

_Por mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta  
Por mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta  
Mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta hoy_

* * *

Ginny daba una gran batalla contra el traidor, aquel que había dejado en manos de un completo asesino a toda la comunidad mágica inglesa

"La pequeña Weasley ha crecido mucho"- Burló el mago.

"¡Cállate imbecil!" – Acto seguido dejó salir un fuerte hechizo que le hizo dar contra la pared a su enemigo.

"¿de donde sacas tanta fuerza niña tonta?"

"De la venganza. Del odio" – Respondió Ginny. Volvió a mandar el maleficio ahora más fuerte que el anterior. – "Cuanto más paleo, no quiere decir que mis hechizos se desvanezcan. La batalla me hace más fuerte" – Explicó con varita en alto.

"¿Y que sucede si te quito la varita ingenua?" – El hombre era persistente, Ginny debía aceptarlo. Pero ella era aún más, era mas valiente, fuerte y sobreviviría a todo hasta dar con el maldito de Voldemort.

"No te convendría hacerlo"

"¿no? Accio Varita" – Gritó recibiendo la varita de Ginny en su mano. Por un momento creyó ver terror en el rostro de ella, pero supuso que lo había imaginado en cuanto escuchó su risa.

"Déjame decirte que has cometido varios errores en tu vida Frudge. Uno fue postularte como ministro, el otro, traicionar a la raza mágica y unirte Tom. El tercero, quitarme la varita." – el hombre no lo vio venir. En menos de un segundo, Ginny ya estaba junto a él.

"¿cómo?"

"Eso se llama velocidad astral. Un viejo pero efectivo hechizo." – Levantó la mano y su enemigo dejó de moverse. – "eso se llama Parálisis totalius, claro que no lo he hecho con mi varita puesto que la tienes tu. Pero ¿Has escuchado que las varitas eligen a sus dueño? Pues ella me ha elegido a mí, y créeme que vendrá a mi." – Elevó su mano y su varita se posó tranquilamente sobre ella. – "¿Lo ves? Ahora, el toque final..."

"No" La voz de Dumbledore resonó en su cabeza. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"como quieras Albus" – enfocó su ojos en su oponente. – "Te has salvado por muy poco Frudge, agradece que Albus Dumbledore es un hombre de bien, y no desea que mueras. Porque si fuera por mi, ya lo hubieras hecho" – Colocó su mano sobre la frente de Frudge y éste se desmayó.

_

* * *

_

Por mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta  
Por mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta  
Mas que trato  
Mas me cuesta hoy

Una gran explosión, se sintió en el centro del callejón. Parecía una reacción en cadena que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, sin embargo nunca lograría alcanzarlos a esa altura. Se veía como la capa de polvo cubría el desastre que se ocasionaba allí. Miles de gritos de ayuda, de terror, de desesperación. Niños y adultos, civiles, Mortífagos y aurors. Todos los que estaban en el centro del callejón Diagon sufrieron las consecuencias de esa explosión que acabó con la vida de todos, los edificios y quien sabe que más.

El fuego iluminaba el cielo haciéndolo parecer pleno medio día, y uno allí, a las afueras del pueblo, solo podía ver y escuchar. Estruendos, gritos. Todo era confuso, la capa de humo y fuego era cada vez mas grande, más densa y ya no se podía ver más que la parte más alta del gran fuego que cubría ahora el pueblo.

Los mortífagos ya no estaban, habían dejado a los Aurors, a la Orden y al ED solos, como únicos espectadores de tal desastre, de tal barbarie. De tal... masacre.

"Una masacre" – murmuró James cayendo de rodillas, desconcertado.

"no puedo creerlo" – Dijo esta vez Sturgis, que estaba aún un poco mas cerca de Harry, y quien pudo escucharlo, con la voz llena de nostalgia.

"Draco tenía razón" – La voz de Hermione le vino lejana. No quería creerlo, no quería aceptarlo. Habían muerto cientos de magos y brujas. Era un asesinato sin conciencia, sin alma. Un asesinato marca Voldemort.

"Maldito... ¡maldito!" – Aumentó su tono y su odio. – "MALDITO BASTARDO" – Gritó con furia. – "HABÍA NIÑOS ALLÍ, HABÍA GENTE INOCENTE... HABÍA... había" – No podía terminar, no sabía que era lo que había allí. Había gente, seres humanos, vida.

"Ya, hijo" – Sintió los brazos de Lily a su alrededor pero Harry a pesar de necesitar ese abrazo se soltó. Esto iba mas allá de todo.

"Esto es venganza" – Dijo alejándose un paso de su madre. – "Ellos serán los primeros, luego..." – Se giró para ver a las personas que lo rodeaban. Sus amigos, su familia, sus compañeros. - "No le daré el gusto."

"Harry no hay opción" – Ginny había aparecido de pronto a su lado. Como de la nada. – "él nos quiere a nosotros tres, y no va a parar hasta tenernos, solos." – Ginny colocó su mano sobre el hombro lastimado de Harry, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto por el dolor que sentía. Porque era nada en comparación a la opresión que sentía en el corazón.

"El nos quiere, él nos va a tener"

"Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a intentar matarlos también"

_"lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte"_

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Si, lo acepto es el capitulo mas corto de este fic, pero créanme que no sabía que más escribir, Draco no apareció, verdad, pero lo hará en le prox. que espero sea muy muy pronto. Jajaja

Ya ven, lo que Draco ha dicho ha comenzado a suceder, primero fueron los que habían ofrecido la ayuda para enfrentar a Voldemort. Pronto vendrán los demas así que no se lo pierdan jajaja

Gracias a **SaraMeliss, morgana riddle, Lady Laura Malfoy, leodyn, Terry Moon**

Espero que les guste el capi, y espero sus reviews

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	31. Capítulo 28

Capitulo 31

El colegio estaba de luto, todo el ministerio también lo hacía. Habían perdido muchos aliados aquel día y lo sentían terriblemente. Sin embargo no podían flaquear ahora, debían ser fuertes y continuar con la batalla que acababa de estallas recién ayer.

Ginny estaba en la sala común de su cuarto revisando algunos papeles que le podían ser de ayuda a Harry y a Dumbledore. En el mismo cuarto estaba Remus junto a Sirius revisando otros papeles. El silencio era roto simplemente por el pasar de las hojas de los libros, y algún que otro suspiro de resignación ante la frustración de no encontrar nada que los ayude a terminar lo que ya era inevitable, la guerra.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a David que llegaba con su varita en alto y una bandeja con algo de beber y comer par las tres personas allí dentro. Los dos magos levantaron la mirada y agradecieron sin palabras el descanso. Sin embargo Ginny hizo caso y continuó con su trabajo.

"Ginny" – El susurró de David sobre su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse y verter tinta sobre uno de los pergaminos.

"Diablos" – Se quejó.

"lo siento, no fue mi intención" – Se disculpó y empuñó su varita para limpiar el desastre.

"no te preocupes, yo lo hago." – Le detuvo ella. Con solo un movimiento de su mano, la tinta extra se evaporó dejando solo lo que ya estaba escrito allí. Los dos espectadores no dijeron nada, pero observaban atentos.

"Come algo Gin." – Le dijo preocupado. – "No lo haz hecho desde que comenzaste con esta búsqueda exhaustiva."

"Necesito terminar estos libros y luego comeré" – Dijo ella señalando una pila de al menos unos seis libros, del grosor favorito de Hermione.

"No lo harás, te quiero sana y saludable" – Le reprimió David, tomándola de la mano y acercándola hacia la mesa donde descasaban las cosas. Ginny suspiró y se sentó, si terminaba con esto rápido podría volver a sus quehaceres.

* * *

Tres horas, tres horas desde que Remus y Sirius se habían ido, cansados a sus respectivos cuartos, David sin embargo seguía allí, recostado en todo su largo sobre el sillón observando a Ginny sentada en el piso con un libro en la pequeña mesa del centro de los sillones. Algunos pergaminos sobre la misma, y unas cuantas plumas sobre el suelo.

"¿Qué miras tanto David?" – preguntó ella sin dejar de prestar atención al libro que leía.

"A ti." – Dijo simple. – "Me sorprende que te metas tanto en las cosas."

"Es algo que aprendí con el tiempo."

"¿De quien?"

"De... Hermione" – Dijo. No era del todo mentira, pero conocía a otra persona que le hizo adoptar el hábito además de Hermione, _Draco_. Ya era suficiente. Cerró el libro y se frotó los ojos, cansada. Al hacerlo podía notar como aún podía ver las letras de las decenas de libros que había leído todo el día. Sonrió acerca de ello. Draco le decía que siempre solía sucederle cuando pasaba las horas estudiando para ser medimago. Otro suspiro de resignación que David tomó como cansancio.

"Es hora de irse a dormir" – Dijo él. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella en un par de pasos cortos. No le fue difícil ayudarla a ponerla de pie. Y luego ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de ella. – "Ahora irás a cambiarte al baño y yo te espero aquí, cuando confirme que te dedicarás a dormir al menos un par de horas, me voy al mío" – Ginny sonrió cansada y luego de tomar su pijama se dirigió al baño.

David era un encanto, realmente la quería y la cuidaba sobremanera. Era el muchacho perfecto, encantador, amable, sensible y siempre estaba velando por su bienestar. Definitivamente era el chico perfecto...para cualquier chica menos para ella. Ella sentía que le faltaba algo. Ese algo que a ella siempre le ha encantado, ese toque de rebeldía y ambición. Un poco de orgullo y bastante ego.

"Es que eso solo lo quieres porque lo tiene Draco" – Dijo en voz baja, mirándose en el espejo. – "Y David no es Draco. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ese hecho" – Negó con la cabeza y se terminó de cambiar a un pantalón de hilo color gris y una musculosa de tiras finas y ajustada al cuerpo. Tenía una línea que atravesaba toda la prenda por la mitad justo en diagonal, dividiéndola en una mitad gris y otra verde pálido. Se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y floja. Acto seguido se volvió a mirar al espejo.

_"¿Acaso no es el pijama que te dio Draco para navidad hace un par de años?"_ – Preguntó el reflejo del espejo con las manos en la cintura.

"sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Es el pijama que encontré primero" – Se defendió ella.

"Es el pijama que tienes para usar porque es el que te dio Draco. Debes dejar de pensar en ese muchacho, niña. Te volverás loca de remate"

"Ya, deja de estar molestando. Me voy a dormir" – Salió del baño con la ropa en mano y se dedicó a colgarla en la silla cerca del espejo.

"Gin." – David la observo detenidamente. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, según el. Nada le sobraba y tenía todo bien puesto, era alta pero no en exceso permitiendo que el hombre fuera el mas alto de la pareja. Tenía un caminar seductor aunque se estuviera quedando dormida parada. – "Oye¿crees que puedo usar el baño?" – Pidió aún observándola de arriba abajo.

"Sí claro." – mientras el chico se levantaba del borde de la cama, en donde había estado sentado esperando, para dirigirse al baño, Ginny comenzó a correr las cortinas del dosel y amarrarlas a los postes. Experiencias anteriores le enseñaron a tenerlas siempre abiertas por si algo sucedía. Luego de tener todo bien abierto, comenzó a correr las sábanas y frazadas para ocupar la cama. En cuanto se descalzó, uno de sus tantos placeres es sentir el frío de la loza en sus pies para relajarse, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la hizo voltear y evitar sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a esa persona allí. Vestía simplemente un pantalón negro de tela fresca y sobre su cuerpo una túnica verde oscuro. Tenía el cabello desordenado y parecía que había estado meditando mucho el hecho de venir o no a hablar con ella.

"¿Qué necesitas?" – Dijo Ginny lo más rápido que pudo luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"necesito que hablemos"

"¿sobre que? digo¿Es muy importante? porque son pasada de la media noche."

"Sé que has estado trabajando mucho, pero solo será un momento, yo..." – La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a David, que no traía puesta su camisa de hace unos momentos y el cabello mojado y despeinado.

"cielo necesito que..." – Se detuvo al alcanzar la cintura de Ginny en la puerta. – "Draco" – Dijo el chico, abrazando aún más fuerte a la chica quien no sabía que hacer. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Al parecer soñando" – murmuró Draco pero fue lo bastante alto para que pudieran oírlo. – "Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a ser tan ingenuo. Déjalo ahí Weasley, al parecer no fue una buena idea que venga a... olvídalo que se diviertan" – Se dio media vuelta y se marchó bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común y luego hacia la puerta.

"Diablos" – se dijo para sí misma Ginny. – "¿qué necesitas David?" – Volteó para él pero se alejó de su abrazo.

"Solo si me prestabas tu varita, no encuentro la mía... y me empapé la camisa al mojarme el cabello ya sabes" – Dijo sonriendo seductor y sacudiendo su cabello algo largo y salpicando a Ginny con algunas gotitas que aún tenía.

"sí claro. Allí está." – Señaló la mesa de noche. – "¿Me disculpas?" – Pero David al levantar la vista para saber a que se refería ella, la vio desaparecer escaleras abajo y seguramente intentar alcanzar a Draco.

Ginny abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo para ver si lo encontraba. Necesitaba saber que era lo que quería decirle. Se veía tan vulnerable con ese aspecto de somnoliento. Parecía que algo no lo había dejado dormir, y ella sabía perfectamente que si algo lo inquietaba, no podría relajarse hasta aclararlo o acabarlo. Y si ese era el asunto¿qué era lo que quería decirle?

Lo vio caminar a paso rápido, su túnica haciendo _flu_ a cada paso que daba por la velocidad y los pasos largo que hacía. Comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo.

"Draco¿qué... es lo que... necesitabas?" – Demonios, no se agitaba en una batalla pero sí cuando debía perseguir a Draco. Comprendió ahí mismo que no era el espacio que había corrido sino el dolor que el corazón le daba con cada latido.

"Olvídalo Weasley" – Repitió soltándose del amarre de ella de un tirón. Estaba dolido, eso era evidente. Pero ¿qué era lo que le habrá dolido? Quizá...

"No lo haré, quiero saber. Cambiaste de actitud en cuanto viste a David... ¿Acaso eso fue lo que te molestó?"

"Por Merlín, no te hagas la importante"

"Solo me doy mérito por lo que sé. Ahora dime, porque te juro que podemos pasar aquí toda la noche hasta que me digas eso que era tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta mañana."

"¿qué hacías con _mi_ primo" – Fue la pregunta ácida del rubio.

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Lo es porque es mi primo y tu..."

"¿Y yo que?" – Dijo acercándose un paso a él. Draco ni se movió solo se quedó observándola. Como le gustaba ver esa mirada penetrante sobre ella. Pero había otra cosa que la volvía más loca aún.

"Tú, tu no deberías estar con él"

"¿Por qué?" – Otro paso.

"Porque... eres mayor que él. Es un niño y no es para ti"

"¿Y quien eres tu para decidir quien es o no para mi? Hasta donde yo se, tu y yo solo somos compañeros de batalla." – Allí iba su maldito orgullo otra vez, debería aprender a controlar su boca. Se reprendió mentalmente.

"Tu y yo no somos nada, es verdad. Pero te repito que _él_ es _mi_ primo y velo por su seguridad y bienestar."

"Yo creo que aquí el asunto es otro. Y sé también que no fue por eso que viniste a _mi_ cuarto" – Por alguna razón al hacer énfasis en esa palabra el gesto de Draco cambió por una décima de segundos, peor lo suficiente para saber que tuvo su efecto en él.

"es verdad, ese no fue el asunto... pero no me interesa ahora aclararlo. Es más, por lo que a mí concierne ya está más que aclarado" – respondió frío.

"¿qué diablos pasa por tu pobre cabeza hurón?" – Se quejó ella dejando salir todo su orgullo fuera y sin medir las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar luego. – "Tú y tus estúpidos juegos. Creí que ya habíamos crecido para seguir con eso, pero creo que me equivoqué sobremanera contigo. Eres un niño malcriado, mimado y que se lleva el mundo por..." – no pudo terminar y por primera vez no se molesto por ello. Quien iba a molestarse cuando Draco Malfoy te calla con un beso, de esos que te quitan el aliento.

La empujó contra la pared con desesperación, la elevó de la cintura con fuerza y ella no hizo más que abrazarlo con sus piernas. Se besaban con fervor y deseo. Ese que estuvo esperando volver a la vida de ambos desde que él se fue a Rusia. Era como en los viejos tiempos de escuela, en donde se escabullían por los pasillos oscuros para hacer lo que de día no podían, amarse.

Las manos de Draco dejaron la cintura de ella, una de ellas fue a dar contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio mientras que con la otra viajaba por el cuerpo de ella, debajo de la delgada musculosa. Ella jugaba con su cabello rubio pero pronto se aburrió y comenzó a descender para comenzar a quitar la túnica verde oscuro que cubría sus hombros.

Por falta de aire y no por otra cosa, debieron separarse pero la pasión y el fuego seguían en sus miradas y sus manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

"...Delante" – Terminó la frase Ginny sin dejar de observar el fuego en los ojos grises de Draco, eran los de siempre. Los ojos que la conquistaron, que la amaron, que la protegieron. – "Merlín" – susurró muy quedamente.

"no creo que este sea el lugar para esto" – Murmuró él aún con su mano dentro de la musculosa de ella, acariciando su vientre plano y haciéndose camino muy lentamente hacia los pechos de ella.

"Draco" – Dijo ella, si sentía sus manos sobre ella como solía hacerlo, no se controlaría y le haría el amor allí mismo, sin importar quien estuviera, o si David se enterara... o por dios. – "David."

"Diablos" – Dijo Draco, comenzó a sacar su mano del pecho de Ginny y ella a desenredar sus piernas de la cintura de él. – "No, esto no está bien"

"No, claro que no." – Ginny estaba necesitando una caricia de él desde hacia tiempo ya. – "Por favor Draco¿Qué necesitabas decirme hace un rato?" – quiso sonar sincera y preocupada, y al parecer funcionó porque Draco iba a decirle la verdad.

"Hace unas dos semanas, cuando desperté luego de tomarme la poción para la memoria. Blasie me golpeó muy duro." – Dijo recordando el golpe y por puro reflejo se tocó el rostro, aún sintiendo el dolor del golpe. – "Me dijo que te había lastimado, que... que tu y yo... ¿Es verdad Virginia que nosotros... tuvimos algo?" – Ginny bajó la mirada, si no lo recordaba que caso tenía.

"Algo así. Pero no te preocupes, ya no más... yo estoy con David ahora"

"Dime que no lo sentiste." – Ginny levantó de pronto su mirada para observarlo a los ojos, tenía una mirada desesperada y algo inquieta. – "Dime que no sentiste ese fuego interno, una sensación de dejà vú, algo que te decía que estaba bien lo que estábamos haciendo. Por favor dime que también los sentiste porque de lo contrario me sentiré la peor basura del mundo."

"Draco..." – La mirada suplicante de él la hizo dejar caer una lágrima, que no sabía que guardaba. – "Lo siento" – Dijo sinceramente pero Draco no pareció comprender el sentido de la palabra, así que Ginny continuó. – "Siento lo que me dices, siento esa sensación Draco, la siento en cada momento en cada segundo de mi vida. pero ¿qué puedes hacer al respecto?"

"Podemos..."

"No" – Le cortó. – "No lo voy a hacer, porque estar contigo de este modo va a lastimarme más de lo que te imaginas. Deberás aprender, ambos deberemos aprender a olvidarlo, yo lo estoy haciendo ya..."

"No lo suficiente, porque aquí estas conmigo, en lugar de estar con él. Y me besaste a mí, en lugar de besarlo a él. Y estoy seguro que si continuábamos lo hubieras hecho aquí y ahora conmigo en lugar de hacerlo con él." – Draco dio un paso hacia atrás – "La verdad no puedo creer que me fui a enamorar de ti, una cobarde, una tonta chiquilla, que tiene miedo a seguir sus sentimientos"

"¡Hipócrita! Eres un descarado. No tienen ni idea lo que fue mi vida. ¿Sabes porque? Porque por alguna estúpida razón no lo recuerdas, porque tu no eres el Draco que conocí en el colegio, no eres el que me invadió por completo hasta saciarme perfectamente de lo que necesitaba. No eres el mismo del cual nunca podía cansarme. Ese que deseaba tenerlo conmigo, tocándome, respirando a mi lado, agitado luego de haber hecho el amor como si fuera la última vez. Estoy más que segura no recuerdas la última vez que lo hicimos. Tu y yo, antes de viajar a Rusia." – Ginny se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a su cuarto pero antes se detuvo a decirle algo sin voltear. – "Me gustaría que volvieras a ser el mismo egocéntrico y descarado que me enamoró, pero ese chico no va a volver y ¿sabes porque? Porque Voldemort lo mató en Moscú." – Acto seguido dejó a Draco allí parado intentado entender todo lo que ella le había.

Algo dentro de él le obligaba a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que él seguía ahí, que allí estaba pero no pudo, su garganta estaba seca, sus pies clavados al suelo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas prohibidas.

Así que optó por hacer lo mismo que ella. Y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, por el camino contrario. En cuanto el pasillo quedó abandonado por los dos amantes desdichados, una sombra hizo su aparición. Una sombra que pronto tomó la forma de David.

"Ya eres mía" – Dijo a la nada, con una completa sonrisa en su rostro. – "Y no tuve que hacer nada. Solo dar el primer paso y ustedes continuaron solos" – Se rió esta vez, y luego negó con la cabeza. – "Nunca creí que fuera a ser tan fácil, me sorprendió a mi mismo que lo rechazaras Ginny. Pero ahora eres toda mía y eso no va a cambiar" – tal y como los otros dos anteriormente, David dejó el pasillo. Pero así como él lo había hecho había otra persona que también había escuchado todo, sin embargo no se dejó ver por la luz de la luna que entraba por uno de los ventanales iluminando el pasillo.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

aquí está el capitulo… espero les guste aunque admito nuevamente que ha sido corto, he intentado quesean más largos peor no lo logro jajajaj

espero que les guste y ya veran que las cosas se van a ir aclarando a partir de ahora ¿quien escuchó la conversación? Eso no se sabrá hasta un par de capis adelante así que intenten adivinar si quieres jajaja

bueno gracias a **SaraMeliss, morgana riddle, marcela9, leodyn, Anzu Black, Terry Moon** por los reviews

espero que les guste y les pido que por favor me dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan al respecto ¿Creen poder hacerlo?

Bueno aquí me despido, gracias a todos

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	32. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 32

Era pasadas de media noche, todo estaba en silencio y las luces apenas encendidas. Sin embargo algo estaba sucediendo en una de las mazmorras del colegio Hogwarts. Detrás de una de las pesadas y viejas puertas oscuras, una luz se colaba por las rendijas dando señal de vida aún despierta en el castillo. Ruidos de pisadas que iban y venía, de instrumentos pesados ser cargados de un lado para el otro y el filo del cuchillo cortar sobre una madera vieja.

"¿Pueden decirme otra vez porque estamos haciendo esto?" – La voz cansina y aburrida del profesor de pociones hablaba desde el salón de clases.

Allí estaba él, sentado sobre su escritorio, observando como dos de sus más brillantes alumnos de pociones de muchos años, preparaban una poción que ya habían utilizado anteriormente.

"Profesor, aún estamos tratando de descubrir los efectos de Draco y la poción que bebió" – Dijo un muchacho, rubio y de ojos claros.

"Blasie, trae las plumas de mandrágora" – Pidió la segunda alumna, la más brillante de su generación y la del colegio de los próximos años venideros.

"Debes cortar las hojas de sauce antes de introducirlas Hermione"

"Lo sé Severus" – Aclaró la muchacha cansada.

"Este es la tercer tanda de poción que preparan ¿qué quieren probar con esto?"

"Que los efectos secundarios en Draco no debieron haber sucedido" – Confirmó Blasie. Había echado las plumas y las hojas cortadas, ahora solo restaba mezclar durante quince tediosos minutos. Hermione se sentó en su viejo banco de clases y observaba a Zabini hechizar el cucharón de metal para que girara solo.

"Y Cuando demuestren que no estaban previstos los efectos secundarios..."- Pidió Snape que continuaran la oración. Nunca le gustó saber las cosas por la mitad, y esta no era la excepción.

"Entonces, buscaremos cual fue el ingrediente agregado, o porque funcionó distinto a como debió funcionar" – Explicó Hermione.

"sin embargo nadie va a saber de esta nueva tanda" – Aclaró Blasie. – Creemos que puede haber un saboteador entre nosotros."

"Pero puede ser cualquiera ¿Verdad?"

"Así es"

"Son unos pelmazos ¿No pudieron pensar que pude haber sido yo el que la saboteó?"

"Sí, claro que sí. pero luego pensamos mejor. Usted, profesor, es como un padre para Draco, y estamos al tanto que no está molesto por la relación que él y Ginny tenían" – Snape se ruborizó un poco pero lo disimuló con simple fracción de segundos.

"Además, no hay muchas posibilidades que nos deje saber cual es saboteador, aunque podemos contar con la ayuda de nuestro actual enemigo" – Terminó Blasie.

"si es el caso, tenemos muchos candidatos que agregar" – Snape se puso de pie y se acercó al caldero. – Tienen todo bajo control, me voy a la cama. Explotan algo y los hago limpiar con cepillos de dientes"

"Como en los viejos tiempos." – sonrió Hermione. El profesor dejó el salón y Blasie

selló la puerta con magia y un hechizo anti sonido.

"¿alguna vez te hizo limpiar el lugar con un cepillo de dientes?"

"Nop, pero por poco." – respondió observando el caldero donde la fórmula ya estaba tomando su color característico. – "Falta poco para terminar"

"Lo enfrascamos y lo guardamos bien"

"No quiero que nadie se entere de esto"

* * *

Había reunión secreta esa mañana, eso incluía a muy pocos de la Orden. Entre ellos, Minerva, Snape, los merodeadores, Moody, el trío, Ginny y Luna. Todo mundo estaba más que serio y nadie se dignaba a dar el primer paso para romper el silencio producido. Sin embargo Hermione fue la que decidió a hablar, en cuanto Dumbledore se hizo presente en la sala de reuniones

"Disculpa Albus, pero. ¿A que se debe esta reunión secreta?" – Preguntó algo desconcertada.

"Se debe a los nuevos acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo" – Respondió serio, sin ese brillo característico. – "El caso es el siguiente. Voldemort quiere a tres personas. Harry por ser su enemigo natural, Virginia por su gran poder mágico y por el hecho que lo has burlado todos estos años. Y a mí, porque se dice que soy el único al que realmente teme."

"Algo que no pongo en tela de juicio" – Comentó Lily. – "Pero no podemos hacer nada. ¿Pretende que simplemente le entreguemos lo que desea?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que les iba a proponer."

"¿Disculpa! Yo no voy a permitir que Harry se enfrente a él, Albus, lo siento pero no, me niego"

"Sirius, Harry es tu ahijado, y aunque sé completamente que sus padres e incluso Remus están de tu lado, no hay de otra forma que él lo decida. Tiene la suficiente edad para hacerlo"

"Pues entonces sabes que lo haré"

"Yo también estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a él." – Se aventuró Ginny.

"¡No! tú si que no" – Ron se puso de pie de pronto, haciendo que la silla se fuera hacia atrás. – "Ella es mi pequeña hermana, no voy a dejar que haga algo peligroso. Ese lunático no se va a dar el lujo de matarla"

"Valla confianza Ron" – Dijo la colorada enfadada.

"Ginny, comprende que todos estamos completamente opuestos a que tanto tu como Harry e incluso Albus, se enfrenten a Voldemort. Porque todos sabemos por experiencia que no es una persona de cumplir promesas y mucho menos de ser llamado justo" – Aclaró Remus, sereno ante su explicación pero tenía un fuego poco característico en su mirada.

"El hecho de que Voldemort no se detendrá hasta lograr tenernos solos a nosotros tres, es algo más que probable. Draco lo ha dicho ya." – Comentó Harry.

"¿Qué planeas Albus?" – Preguntó James por primera vez.

"Gracias James. Mi idea es enfrentarnos a él, solo nosotros tres. Algo que no quiere decir que ninguno de ustedes participará de la batalla." – Se atajó antes de escuchar a Hermione quejarse. – "Sabemos que tiene trucos bajo la manga y nosotros también. Tenemos cosas que no se imagina, es hora de usar lo que sabemos contra él."

"¿Y cómo, precisamente?" - Fue la pregunta de Ginny que observaba a su mentor con expectación.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en una de las aulas de entrenamiento, una que poseía una estrella en la puerta, pero que no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle. Estaba sentada en el centro del lugar con las piernas cruzadas, y las manos sobre sus rodillas, los ojos cerradas y respiración tranquila y pausada. Hacía un tiempo ya que Sirius le dijo que no tenía nada más que enseñarle y Dumbledore le prometió entrenar con ella, pero que ya no había mucho tampoco que enseñarle nuevo, así que ella decidió ir a la fuente, su libro mágico que todo lo muestra, para ver si podía aprender algún truco o dos antes de comenzar la guerra, y valla que lo había hecho.

Dumbledore solo le había dado lo básico de la magia astral, pero ella lo había encontrado más profundo. Proyección, velocidad incluso levitación. Y lo último que había aprendido era la visión astral, de manera que si te concentras lo suficiente puedes ver lo que está sucediendo en otro sitio, claro que siempre tienes que conocer ese sitio de antemano.

Así que allí estaba sentada en el centro de la habitación. Con una simple palabra en antiguo lenguaje, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar muy despacio, hasta alcanzar la altura de unos veinte o trenita centímetros. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que Ginny perdiera la concentración y cayera al suelo sentada.

"Auch" – Se quejó con un ojo cerrado y con el otro observaba al intruso. – "¿qué sucede?"

"Solo que escuché que estarías aquí." – Respondió el recién llegado. Observó como Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco casi inadvertidamente, y se ponía de pie para ir hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

_Podría dibujar, a cien años luz, la mueca que pintas cuando llego,  
Podría soportar, clavarme una cruz, con tal de inspirarte un hasta luego,  
Podría caminar en el fuego, para que me quieras como quiero._

"¿Necesitas algo? Porque estoy ocupada." – Le dijo más fría de lo que hubiera querido.

"En realidad, quería pasar un tiempo contigo." – David se acercó despacio hacia ella por la espalda y la abrazó por la cintura. Ginny se sobresaltó nerviosa y se alejó de él un paso.

"ya veo" – Dijo ella dando un par de pasos alejada de él.

_Podría transgredir, las fuerzas de Dios, podría no ser yo si se precisa,  
Podría contradecir, lo que diga mi voz, podría ser el gato en tu cornisa,  
Podría caminar en el fuego, para que me quieras como quiero._

"Estoy ocupada David, necesito aprender esto antes de otro enfrentamiento. Además, deberías estar en prácticas ¿No?"

"Me escapé. ¿Por qué?" – Ya no le estaba gustado esto. Llevaba al menos una semana y media así. Que lo esquivaba, lo evitaba. Esto no era una relación, pero iba a luchar por esto.

"No deberías hacerlo, es muy importante para ti. Además, no queremos más desgracias"

"No es que esté necesitado de una paupérrima representación de batalla de la mano de esa Lovegood. De verdad es algo, extraña."

"Pues, 'esa Lovegood' como le dices, me salvó el pellejo a mí un par de veces. Y sabe exactamente lo que hace." – Suspiró cansada. A veces, pensó para ella.

"como digas" – Quiso volver a acercarse a ella.

_Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada,  
Tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada,  
Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas,  
Quitarme el miedo, jugar tu juego, hacer lo que no puedo,  
Para que me quieras como quiero._

"De verdad te lo digo." – Cerró el libro y volvió a sentarse en el centro de la habitación.

"Puedo quedarme solo a observar"

"No, no puedes. Necesito estar concentrada y no me dejas estarlo"

"¿Te desconcentro?" – Preguntó juguetonamente, pero ella solo respondió con un sonido extraño, ya con los ojos cerrados. – "Bien o mal?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Si te distraigo para bien o para mal?"

"¿Tu que crees?" – Respondió abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con una frialdad poco característica en ella.

_Podría soportar, la calamidad, de ser el juguete de tu juego,  
Podría claudicar, perder mi libertad, para que me quieras como espero,  
Podría caminar en el fuego, para que me quieras como quiero._

"¿Qué diablos tienes Ginny?"

"Estoy intentando no morir en la guerra ¿Y tu?" – Dijo con cinismo. – "mira, solo quiero que te marches, no estoy de humor"

"Lo sé, nunca estas de humor, nunca hemos hecho el amor desde aquella vez, no me besas, siquiera me miras a los ojos."

"No es mi culpa, te dije que necesitaba ir despacio" – Respondió ella ya olvidándose de su entrenamiento.

_Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada,  
Tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada,  
Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas,  
Quitarme el miedo, jugar tu juego, hacer lo que no puedo,  
Para que me quieras como quiero._

"Solo que no puedo estar sin ti Ginny"

"Escucha David, no es el momento, ni el lugar..."

"¡nunca lo es!" – Se quejó ahora revoleando una silla contra la ventana rompiéndola y tirando la silla hacia abajo.

"Tranquilízate ¿quieres?"

"No, no quiero. Solo quiero que me mires, que me quieras."

"Y lo hago, solo que, a mi modo"

_Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,  
No quiero seguir queriendo así,  
Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,  
No quiero seguir queriendo así,_

"Pero quieres más a mi primo ¿Verdad?" – Dijo sentándose y volviendo a su serenidad.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" – La voz de Ginny por un momento se hizo un susurro.

"No me vengas con eso. Te veo Ginny, estas enamorada de él y, Draco continúa jugando contigo"

"¿Jugando?"

"¿Vas a decirme que no lo has notado? Draco es especialista en llevar a las mujeres a la cama. es lo que está tratando de hacer contigo. No te recuerda, eso es obvio, solo que Zabini le dijo algo y estoy seguro que él aprovecha el momento."

_Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda, tu coartada,  
Tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada,  
Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas,  
Quitarme el miedo, jugar tu juego, hacer lo que no puedo,  
Para que me quieras como quiero._

"no se de que me hablas, no he tenido nada que ver con Draco desde que tu y yo estamos..."

"¿Acaso ni siquiera puedes decirlo? Saliendo, de novios" – Dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny.

"No es eso. Además, Draco y yo no somos nada."

"¿Estas segura?"

_Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,  
No quiero seguir queriendo así,  
Te quiero como quieres, me quieres como puedes,  
No quiero seguir queriendo así,  
Para que me quieras como quiero._

"estoy más que segura, ahora te pido que te retires, porque quiero terminar esto antes de mañana" – Se acomodó de espalda a la puerta y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de David. En cuanto lo hizo, se giró para ver a la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos, pero se rehusó a dejarlas salir. – "Esto va acabarse"

**flash back**

"Diablos" – Dijo Draco, comenzó a sacar su mano del pecho de Ginny y ella a desenredar sus piernas de la cintura de él. – "No, esto no está bien"

"No, claro que no." – Ginny estaba necesitando una caricia de él desde hacia tiempo ya. – "Por favor Draco ¿Qué necesitabas decirme hace un rato?" – quiso sonar sincera y preocupada, y al parecer funcionó porque Draco iba a decirle la verdad.

"Hace unas dos semanas, cuando desperté luego de tomarme la poción para la memoria. Blasie me golpeó muy duro." – Dijo recordando el golpe y por puro reflejo se tocó el rostro, aún sintiendo el dolor del golpe. – "Me dijo que te había lastimado, que... que tu y yo... ¿Es verdad Virginia que nosotros... tuvimos algo?" – Ginny bajó la mirada, si no lo recordaba que caso tenía.

"Algo así. Pero no te preocupes, ya no más... yo estoy con David ahora"

"Dime que no lo sentiste." – Ginny levantó de pronto su mirada para observarlo a los ojos, tenía una mirada desesperada y algo inquieta. – "Dime que no sentiste ese fuego interno, una sensación de dejà vú, algo que te decía que estaba bien lo que estábamos haciendo. Por favor dime que también los sentiste porque de lo contrario me sentiré la peor basura del mundo."

**Fin del flash back**

Ginny se tocó distraídamente los labios con la yema de su dedo índice. Acto seguido se quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, pero lo único que tenía en su cabeza era la imagen de Draco oprimiéndola contra la pared y besándola con pasión, acariciando su cuerpo con deseo.

"Con un demonios, los Malfoy van a matarme un día de estos" – levantó al mano en el aire y el libro llegó volando hacia ella, lo tomó y salió del salón, si pudiera se tiraría al lago con el calamar y se iría a vivir con las sirenas.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

bueno aquí lo tienen, recién sacado del horno, créanme que acabo de terminarlo todo de un tiro jaja...pero bueno.

La cosa se va acercando a su final, aunque creo que todavía faltan unos cuantos capis. David está demostrando su verdadero yo, un buen Malfoy, Draco que no sabemos si juega o va en serio y el nuevo plan de Dumbly que no se sabrá hasta dentro un tiempito.

Espero lo disfruten y aguarden al siguiente que deseo de verdad sea pronto, jaja, aunque sé que depende de mi ja... pero la verdad es que depende de mi inspiración. La canción de este capi es de Arjona, "para que me quieras como quiero" es del nuevoCD quehasacado, que se llama Adentro, lo recomiendo (yo haciendo publicidad jaja)

Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews...** SaraMeliss, leodyn, Emma, Anzu Black, Terry Moon**… y de verdad espero pronto los próximos.

Es verdad que los espero, el de todos, porque es la única forma de saber si les gusta, lo odian, o no se... así que, espero los reviews de todos mis lectores ¿Si?

Bueno, ahora me despido..

Un saludo a todos

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	33. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 33

Desde aquella vez en la oficina de Dumbledore, ninguno había logrado ver a Harry, Ron, Hermione o ninguna de las personas involucradas. Ni siquiera David había sido infirmado sobre el nuevo paradero de su novia.

Las clases que se encargaban de dar Hermione y Harry se suspendieron hasta que Luna decidiera hacerse cargo de ellas. Era algo pesado para ella, pero los chicos que estaban a su cargo ayudaban bastante. Además que podía pedir la ayuda de alguno de los Weasley's mayores y eso le facilitaba el trabajo. Pero cuando se trataba de saber el paradero del trío dorado, Ginny o alguno de los merodeadores, fallaban rotundamente. De vez en cuando también se perdía de vista Snape y reaparecía un par de días más tarde de muy mal humor.

Una de las tardes, luego de haber practicado unas mil veces los hechizos de ataque y defensa los nuevos reclutas se encontraban en el comedor, cenando. Se rumoreaba por ahí, cientos de posibilidades de dónde podrían estar los faltantes, pero ninguna daba en el punto justo.

Blasie que esa noche había decidido quedarse en el colegio, había sido bombardeado de preguntas por parte de todos. Claro que se dignó a no responder a ninguna de ellas y continuar con su cena lo más rápido posible. Sabía que si no se apresuraba, iba a perder la paciencia y a gritarles a todos que por favor se callaran y dejaran de molestarlo tanto.

"Blasie" – Llamó Draco desde el otro lado de la mesa. El chico estaba a punto de gritarte pero se dio cuenta que era su amigo y lo observó simplemente para decirle sin palabras que estaba escuchando. – "¿Sabes algo de los demás?" – preguntó en voz baja. Blasie suspiró.

"¿No me has escuchado decir en toda la noche que no sabía nada?"

"Sí ¿Y?"

"Eso quiere decir que no se nada, de nada."

"Eso es basura. Sabes algo, y no quieres decirme qué" – Draco golpeó tan fuerte la mesa que hizo que los que estaban allí detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo y observaran la escena.

"Vamos." – Dijo Blasie. Y los dos salieron del gran rompedor directo a la habitación de él.

"Es verdad entonces¿Qué sabes?"

"No mucho, solo sé que no regresarán hasta dentro de un tiempo" – Explicó sentándose en su sillón. Draco caminó por la habitación y luego se detuvo.

"Amigo, tu sentías algo por ella ¿verdad? Cuando estábamos en la escuela"

"Sí" – aceptó finalmente.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Por que ella no lo hacía. No sentía lo mismo y no quise arriesgarme a... perder tu amistad y la de ella. Son dos personas muy valiosas para mí."

"¿Sabes? Creo que necesito comer algo dulce. ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas?"

"¿no sabes llegar por ti mismo?" – Bromeó Blasie, pero aún así se acercó a la puerta junto a Draco.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, hasta destino. Allí, sin embargo, se encontraron con una escena no muy amena. David estaba allí, discutiendo con un elfo doméstico, que Draco reconoció al instante.

"¿Dobby?" – El elfo doméstico se volteó e hizo una reverencia al ver que Draco y Blasie estaban allí.

"maldito elfo" – Murmuró David.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – preguntó Blasie.

"El estúpido animal no quiere servirme." – Los dos observaron a lobby que tenía los ojos grandes como platos y sus manos arrugaban el repasador, con el que se cubría, nerviosamente.

"¿Dobby, porque no lo haces?"

"Dobby, solo tiene dos amos, señor Draco Malfoy, y el señor David Malfoy no puede dar órdenes a Dobby, si Dobby no quiere cumplirlas." – Explicó temeroso. Los dos amigos se observaron entre ellos y luego a los otros dos. Era bastante extraño.

"¿A que te refieres que solo tienes dos amos?"

"Dobby solo trabaja para sus dos amos, y solo obedece a sus dos amos, y a quienes sus dos amos le digan a Dobby a quien obedecer" – Esto se estaba volviendo un trabalenguas. Pero Dobby continuó hablando. – "Y Dobby no quiere obedecer a el señor David Malfoy."

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Draco.

"Porque… porque…" – Dobby comenzó a golpearse contra la pared y Blasie se lanzó para que dejara de hacerlo.

"No te golpees y dinos porque no quieres obedecer a David"

"Porque el señor David Malfoy no se ha portado bien, con uno de mis amos" – Cuando Blasie iba a volver a preguntar algo, el elfo se disculpó y desapareció en las cocinas.

"eso fue extraño. Nunca había visto a un elfo negarse a ser servicial con alguien." – dijo David extrañado.

"Me pregunto quienes serán sus amos."

"bueno, trabaja aquí, así que uno de ellos debe ser Dumbledore" – Razonó Draco. - "Lo que no sé quien es el otro. Dudo que le hayas hecho algo al viejo, así que supongo que lo dice por el otro amo."

"¿Crees que se refiera a tu padre? Digo, antes trabajaba para tu familia."

"no creo. Ese elfo está un poco loco." – Draco negó y entró a las cocinas seguido de Blasie. Mientras que David se dirigía a su cuarto.

Mientras se encontraban allí comiendo algunas golosinas de los elfos, una lechuza entró volando desde lo alto y se acercó a Blasie. El chico observó la lechuza blanca y se apresuró a abrir el sobre, sabía de quien era el mensaje, y había estado esperando esa nota hacía un par de días ya. Leyó el contenido y sonrió satisfecho.

"¿De quien es?"

"Hermione."

"¿La sangre…?"

"respeto" – cortó Blasie. – "Y sí, es de Hermione Granger"

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Solo decirme que… lo que tanto esperaba dio resultado. Vendrá mañana en la noche, si puede escaparse."

"¿Dónde está?"

"Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Solo puedo decirte que se encuentra en un lugar de que solo se puede acceder de forma mágica y con la autorización de sus habitantes"

"Entonces sabes donde están"

"No, solo me han dicho eso" – Blasie se puso de pie, seguido de su amigo. – "Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana será largo y tengo que ir a trabajar"

* * *

Draco daba vueltas en la cama. Estaba sudado y murmuraba incoherencias. De pronto se sentó de golpe y se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, le daba vueltas y se sentía enfermo. Entonces sintió algo que no había sentido nunca… un ¿recuerdo? 

_& & & & & & _

_Vio a Ginny ponerse de pie y salir del comedor de una casa, y se sintió sonreír._ _Esta oportunidad no se le iba a escapar, claro que no. Silenciosamente siguió a Ginny todo el camino hasta destino. Cuando ella empujó la puerta algo le impidió que cerrar totalmente. Volteó para ver que había sido el obstáculo encontrándose con el pie de alguien seguido por la pierna, el cuerpo y finalmente la cabellera rubia platinada._

"_Draco ¿qué haces?" – Preguntó temerosa._

"_Estoy muy, pero demasiado cansado de ser ignorado, eludido, olvidado..."_

"_No se de que estas hablando. Por favor, déjame dormir que mañana debo ir donde el editor y..." – No pudo terminar, los sabios de Draco se lo impedían con un apasionado beso que no tardó ni medio segundo en responder. Cuando estuvieron faltos de aire se separaron, pero no a mas de un par de centímetros._

"_¿Decías?"_

"_Que me haces daño, Draco." – Murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados aún. – "Me lastimas de solo verte, me duele el alma de saber que ya no soy tuya y que..."_

"_Eso va a cambiar en tan solo..." – Se detuvo y miró su reloj. – "Tres segundos, preciosa" – efectivamente, cuando terminó de decirlo, se abalanzó contra ella dispuesta a devorarla con besos._

_La acorraló contra la pared presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. La respuesta de Ginny fue un gemido de placer contenido y un rápido movimiento de ella levantando sus piernas y abrazando con ellas la cintura de Draco._

"_Por favor" – Gimió ella en una súplica que hacía de Draco más débil aún._

"_Aquí no" – logró pronunciar entre besos. – "En _nuestra_... recámara" Salió de la habitación aún con Ginny sobre él, y repartiendo besos por todo su rostro hasta alcanzar su boca y besarla apasionado_.

& & & & & &

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" – Pero no pudo siquiera pensar. Tuvo que correr al baño y devolver todo lo que había comido. En cuanto se sintió un poco mejor volvió a su cuarto. – "Diablos. ¿Qué me está pasando?" – Se sentó en su cama y volvió a repasar el recuerdo que había tenido. – "Eso… no fue hace mucho…" – Se dijo a si mismo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama haciendo que su cabeza diera contra la almohada. Colocó sus manos detrás, su nuca y flexionó las piernas. Cerró los ojos unos momentos pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para pensar.

Fue hasta el botiquín que tenía allí y tomó dos frascos. Uno era una poción para el dolor de cabeza, el otro, para dormir sin soñar. Necesitaba descansar y si seguía teniendo estas alucinaciones no iba a poder hacerlo.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama que estaba ocupando en esos momentos, había recibido la respuesta de Blasie unos instantes antes y estaba dispuesta a escaparse de aquel lugar para comprobar la teoría que tenía. Sin embargo, estaba más que segura que no la dejarían salir de allí hasta que cumpliera con el entrenamiento adecuando. 

Le parecía extraño que tanto ella como Ron estuvieran haciendo el mismo entrenamiento que Harry y ginny, incluso lo hacían con los Merodeadores. Algo que también parecía ser extraño. Pero como se demostró en los dos primeros días, los cuatro jóvenes lograron adaptarse al nivel de los cuatro adultos sin ningún problema, y es más, lograban mantener un duelo por un tiempo y bastante parejo. Sin embargo, se podía notar que Ron y ella estaban unos escalones más abajo que Harry y Ginny, y eso la molestaba, sabía también que Ron se sentía impotente por el mismo motivo.

Por alguna extraña razón, ginny había adquirido un poder espectacular, y Harry tenía la magia en sus venas tan poderosa como siempre lo había demostrado. Sin embargo, ellos dos eran del montón y se sentían dejados atrás, o que retrasaban al grupo por la culpa de ellos.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando paso a una cansada Lily que cargaba con una bandeja con algo de comer y un vaso de agua. Hermione asintió agradeciendo el gesto y vio marchar a la colorada sin decir una palabra.

"esto va a ser largo y agotador" – murmuró para ella misma. Se acercó a la bandeja y tomó algo del a comida que allí había.

"Hermione, vamos debes recostarte"- La voz de Ron se escuchó desde la puerta.

"No estoy tan cansada" – La mirada del colorado la hizo sonrojarse y agregar – "_tan_"

"Pero debes descansar. Todo debemos. Mañana volveremos a hacer el entrenamiento."

"¿Otra vez?"

"sí. Hablé con Albus, se encargará de nosotros dos a la primera hora de mañana" – Hermione sonrió de lado, aunque su mirada demostraba tristeza.

"También lo has sentido ¿verdad?"

"Sí, me siento una carga para ellos. Y lo peor es que quiero ayudarlos, así que se lo planteé a Albus y estuvo de acuerdo, al parecer incluso él creyó lo que nosotros."

"Bien, entonces a dormir." – Hermione descorrió las sábanas de la cama y se sentó de un lado, mientras observaba como Ron se quitaba la camisa y se sentaba en le borde de su lado de la cama. – "¿Te duele el hombro?" – Preguntó ella al observar la herida cubierta en el hombro derecho de Ron.

"Solo un poco. Pero en un par de días se sanará por completo." – Ron se acostó en la cama pero estaba medio sentado por la cantidad de almohadas en su respaldo. Hermione se acercó y despacio se sentó sobre él acariciando su rostro y besando delicadamente sus labios. Pasó sus manos por el pecho de Ron despacio, saboreando el momento, y viendo el rostro de él que se relajaba y se dejaba llevar con las caricias.

"Te amo, Ron" – Susurró ella en el oído, y volvió a besarlo.

"también yo, mi vida. También yo"

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana y media desde que el trío, Ginny, los merodeadores y Lily desaparecieron completamente. Dumbledore que se debía quedar en la escuela por seguridad hacia los alumnos y ex alumnos, también solía perderse y aparecer, al igual que Snape, uno o dos días después. 

Draco, sin embargo, estaba preocupado. Había estado teniendo grandes dolores de cabeza cada vez más seguidos y estaba comenzando a preocuparse, porque con cada uno de ellos venía un recuerdo o imágenes de cosas que él definitivamente no recordaba que hubieran sucedido. Pero los últimos habían sido los peores. Draco se miró en el espejo, tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos e incluso parecía más pálido de lo normal, si era posible. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar con exactitud el último de esos ataques, tan solo un par de horas atrás.

_& & & & & & _

_Estaba observando a una muchacha rubia y de perfecta silueta cantar una canción muggle, y por algún motivo estaba seguro que estaba dedicada a él. La observaba mientras se maravillaba con esa muchacha, y se sintió desesperar al saber que había algo que no estaba bien._

_Cuando terminó de cantar, la chica, con su vestido negro ajustado y su cabello en un bonito rodete bajo, se acercó a donde estaba y comenzó a hablar con el barman que le había servido hacía poco tiempo, un trago._

"_Sean. Estaré en el cuarto..."_

"_Bien. ¿Quieres algo?"_

"_Si. Una botella de champagne."_

"_¿Para que?"_

"_Para tomar Sean ¿me la entregas?"_

"_Claro Linda" – Ante esa expresión el muchacho de la barra se estremeció. Ella sonrió de lado y con la pierna lo rozó._

"_Gracias Sean... vengo al rato"_

"_Claro."_

_La vio caminar hacia una puerta al final de un largo pasillo, cargaba su botella en una mano y un par de copas en la otra. Draco al escuchar esa voz se sintió desfallecer y necesitaba hacerla suya. La siguió al notar que dejaba la puerta abierta. Y entonces entró, cerrando la puerta con seguro. _

_La miró de arriba hacia abajo, ella se encontraba de espaldas, mientras dejaba las cosas en una pequeña mesa, tenía la espalda al descubierto, y mostraba esa delicada que él mismo sabía era de su pertenencia._

"_Creo que hay algo que tienes, que es mío"_

"_¿de veras señor?"_

"_Si." – Le dijo al acercarse a ella peligrosamente_

"_¿Y que le hace suponer eso?"_

"_Pues el que lo lleves puesto"_

"_¿El vestido? lo compre"_

"_No, el pendiente"_

"_Ah. Pues se equivoca... es de mi novio... él me lo ha regalado."_

"_¿De verdad?" – Finalmente había llegado a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura... – "Te extrañé"_

"_También yo..."_

"_Es que... no puedo olvidar tu aroma, ni tu piel"_

"_Lo sé. También me pasa..." – Ginny besó apasionadamente a Draco. Era un beso salvaje, vigoroso, apasionado, prohibido._

"_Dios... cuanto necesitaba esto" – Se sentó en uno de los asientos y la sentó a ella en su regazo – "¿Me extrañaste?"_

"_No te das una idea, cielo." – Se volvieron a besar tanto o más que la vez anterior._

_Draco y Ginny debían verse en secreto. Se suponía que él estaba estudiando para sanador y ella, bueno... ella estaba en coma supuestamente. Además que ella era de la orden y él... bueno, él era parte de las tropas de Voldemort, o al menos en apariencia porque era espía de la orden como su padrino._

_Se besaban con pasión contenida. Con esa que habían guardado desde la última vez que se vieron... que fue en la reunión de la orden hacía cinco meses ya._

_Draco acostó a Ginny en el sillón pequeño del lugar y comenzó a sacarle el vestido. Con cuidado._

& & & & & &

Golpeó con fuerza el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos y haciendo su mano comenzara a sangrar, pero nada de eso le importaba ahora. Lo que le tenía preocupado era lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo. Lo aterraba la idea de saber que realmente hubo algo tan importante con Virginia Weasley y él lo haya olvidado.

Pero entonces volvió cerrar los ojos con fuerza, estaba teniendo otro recuerdo de esos, pero este no era placentero como la mayoría, este involucraba miedo, terror, preocupación y todos esos sentimientos no eran por él, eran por otra persona…

"Ginny" – Murmuró antes de desmayarse.

* * *

"No sé que fue, lo encontré en este estado y lo traje de inmediato aquí" – esa voz le parecía conocida. – "Estoy esperando a que los análisis concluyan para saber con exactitud cual fue el problema." – No podía abrir los ojos y sentía que su cabeza pesaba más de lo normal. 

"No te preocupes, estará bien. Seguramente es el estrés" – La segunda voz era femenina, y a pesar de querer sonar suave, tenía un tinte de autoridad. También logró identificar la voz.

"Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar aquí, y cuando despierte hablaremos bien con él. De ese modo será mas fácil saber cuál fue el problema desde el inicio."

Escuchó pasos que se alejaban y una puerta que se abría y volvía a cerrarse, luego de eso, el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

Intentó mover sus manos pero le dolían, por alguna extraña razón, y no podía abrir los ojos porque parecía que los tuviera pegados. Quizá si volvía dormir, podría, al despertar, poder moverse con total tranquilidad y sin ningún problema. Se intentó relajar para poder volver a dormir, pero sintió una punzada en su cabeza muy fuerte. _"Otra vez esta maldita migraña, se quejó para sí mismo"_ Y un nuevo repertorio de imágenes apareció en su mente. Esta vez, Draco pareció prestarle más atención que las anteriores. Esta tenía algo distinto, algo que en realidad quería recordar.

& & & & & &

_Draco caminaba hacia el salón comedor. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros bastante flojos y una remera musculosa apretada que dejaba notar sus perfectos abdominales. Su cabello platinado lo llevaba largo y se moví a cada paso que daba._

_Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa del salón comedor bastante alejada de sus amigos. Había decidido no hablarles por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se dieran cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo era de idiotas._

_Draco entró y rápidamente se sentó donde Ginny. Allí solo había otra chica que estaba platicando con su amigo de Ravenclaw._

"_Buenos días" - Dijo Draco cuando se sentó junto a ella._

"_¿Has dormido bien?"_

"_Pude haber dormido mejor ¿Sabes?" - El chico sonrió solo como le sonríe a Ginny._

"_Ya. ¿Estás listo para el primer día de entrenamiento?" - Ginny miraba como el chico preparaba una tostada con mermelada de frutilla._

"_Creo. ¿Desayunaste?"_

"_Algo..." - Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que Draco le entregaba su tostada._

"_Entonces come ésta."_

"_Creí que era para ti"_

"_Creíste mal hermosa." - La chica que estaba allí se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida del lugar dejando a Draco y Ginny solos en esa parte de la mesa. Draco aprovechó eso para acercarse a Ginny y rozar sus labios con los de ella._

"_¿Porque fue eso?" - Ginny sintió en el instante en que Draco hacía rozar sus labios, que eran una vieja pareja de enamorados que se preocupaban uno por el otro._

"_Solo lo sentí. Lo lamento si te sentiste mal es que..." - Ginny tocó su mejilla con su mano y le sonrió._

"_Eres tan distinto a lo que aparentas ser."_

"_Lo que sucede es que debo simular ser un Malfoy ¿Sabes?"_

"_¿Vas a decirme ahora que no lo eres?"_

"_No podría engañarte así. Por desgracia lo soy. Pero no quiere decir que quiera serlo."_

"_Entonces actúas así con mi hermano, Harry y Hermione porque..."_

"_Eso linda, es otro tema."_

_Ambos siguieron platicando sin saber que eran observados por otras personas. Ginny reía y Draco la imitaba. Se rozaban las manos y se hacían caricias indirectas._

"_Creo que es hora de que me vaya."_

"_¿estarás entrenando conmigo?"_

"_Podría decirse que sí. Nos vemos en la sala de entrenamientos."_

"_Claro que si." - Draco se puso de pie poco después de que Ginny desapareciera del lugar..._

_--- _

_Ginny lo sacó de la golpiza que estaba recibiendo de parte de Harry y Ron, y lo acercó a su sala común a pedido de él mismo ya que no deseaba ir a la enfermería y dar explicaciones del por qué estaba así._

_Draco se encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala común, Ginny tenía un pañuelo con el que le limpiaba la sangre del rostro. El chico se había quitado la camisa para que Ginny pudiera ver los golpes que había recibido en el abdomen. Y Draco solo estaba con su mano derecha sobre su cabeza sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo._

"_¿Pasó mucho antes de que me acerca?"_

"_No. solo unos cuantos golpes."_

"_¿Porque no te defendiste?"_

"_Ellos están mal porque tú no estás con ellos y sí conmigo..."_

"_Pero esa no es excusa para tratarte así."_

"_Si yo tuviera una hermana que se juntara con mi peor enemigo y además él está enamorado de ella créeme que lo hubiera matado antes..."_

"_¿Enamorado?" - Ginny se quedó mirando el fuego. Pero no se alejó de su lado. Aún seguía sentada junto a él._

"_-Es... es una forma de decir..."_

"_Es solo que…"_

"_Ya te lo he dicho. Solo era una suposición."_

"_De acuerdo... Tu nariz ya no sangra. Y la poción que tomaste de seguro hará efecto en cualquier momento con esos moretones"_

"_Si tú lo dices. Tú eres la maestra aquí." - Ginny sonrió y Draco la imitó relajado._

"_Hoy me dijiste Gin"_

"_¿En verdad? lo siento..."_

"_¿Porque? me agradó que lo hicieras, no me gusta mi nombre y Ginny es lo que lo reemplaza mejor."_

"_Entonces, te diré Ginny"_

"_O Gin" - La chica volvió a sonreír_

"_¿Donde estuviste hoy? estás sucia"_

"_Bueno, gracias." - Draco tomó la mano de ella._

"_Lo dije en el mejor de los sentidos."_

"_Como sea." - Sonrió – "Estuve entrenando."_

"_¿Tu entrenas?"_

"_¿No crees que debería? No podré sacar hechizos de la galera para enseñarte niño."_

"_Tienes razón, es solo que me sorprendió. Y ¿Black te enseña?"_

"_No, tengo el honor de que me entrene el mismísimo Dumbledore."_

"_Vaya, ni a _Cara Rajada_ lo entrena el director."_

"_¿Porque ese nombre _hurón_?" - Lo burló Ginny_

"_Simple costumbre."_

"_Bueno, creo que iré a bañarme."_

"_Gracias." - Le dijo Draco incorporándose en su asiento_

"_¿Porque?"_

"_Por estar ahí. Me haces acordar a mi madre..."_

"_¿Tu madre?"_

"_Pues si. Aunque lleve el apellido Malfoy no lo es."_

"_Creí que decir Malfoy y Black es lo mismo."_

"_Te equivocas Preciosa. Los Malfoy nunca tuvimos a ningún revelado, los Black han tenido unos cantos."_

"_¿Quien dijo que los Malfoy no lo tienen?"_

"_¿Y quien es?" - Ginny volvió a él y se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros._

"_Pues lo tengo justo en frente de mi. El primer Malfoy que se juega por lo que cree y no le dicen que hacer."_

"_Puedo asegurarte que si tu me dijeras que hacer lo haría sin ninguna duda."_

"_¿De verdad¿Y si te digo que te tires al lago helado?" - Draco la miró a los ojos y Ginny nunca había visto esa expresión de cariño y amabilidad en el rostro de Draco antes._

"_Lo haría porque con la tibieza que has producido en mi corazón descongelaría no solo el lago, sino también los mismo polos del planeta."_

"_Jajaja" - Ginny se paró riendo dulcemente y se dirigió a su cuarto pero fue detenida por un fuerte brazo, pero con extrema delicadeza_

"_Lo dije en serio Ginny. Por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo y volvería si fuera necesario." - Ginny cambió su expresión a una seria._

"_Ten cuidado con lo que harías. A veces eso no sirve para demostrar el sentimiento que sientes." - Con eso Ginny dejó a Draco solo frente al fuego, rozando su mano por la mejilla del chico cariñosamente, y Draco acomodando el rostro para que la caricia durara más._

¿Que escondes¿Porque ese tremendo miedo a amar a alguien? yo haré que aceptes tus sentimientos como yo he comenzado a aceptar los míos. Ya verás que pronto seremos felices juntos._ – Pensó Draco mientras la veía partir hacia el baño._

_& & & & & & _

"¿Draco?" – Se encontró de pronto observando a un muy preocupado Blasie.

"¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó con la boca seca.

"Espera." – Se alejó lo suficiente par tomar un vaso con agua y volvió para entregárselo a Draco. – "Bebe eso." – El rubio aceptó y bebió un poco del agua sintiendo que volvía a sentir su garganta. – "te encontré tirado en el piso de tu cuarto… hace un par de días."

"¿Un par de días?"

"sí, dormiste al menos 36 horas amigo." – Sonrió preocupado Blasie. – "no te alarmes, tu madre no lo sabe"

"¿Qué tengo?"

"Eso es lo que con Hermione Granger hemos estado investigando…"

"Y creemos saberlo."- Respondió una voz un poco lejana. – "¿Cómo te sientes ahora Draco?" – Preguntó la recién llegada.

"Cansado y con mucho dolor de cabeza."

"es entendible, son uno de los síntomas que produce ese ingrediente en particular." – Explicó Blasie.

"¿Podrían ser claros y decirme que tengo?"

"La poción que te dimos a tomar, hace un tiempo, para que recuperaras la memoria, estaba hecha a la perfección y no poseía ningún efecto secundario el cual tu podrías padecer." – Hermione se detuvo unos momentos y se acercó a la cama de Draco. – "Pero hemos descubierto que un ingrediente anexo a la poción original fue introducido."

"Un ingrediente puede ser detectado rápidamente por aquellos que están familiarizados con las pociones como tú, o Severus. ¿Por qué no fue detectado?" – Preguntó Draco.

"Este ingrediente es sabia de carnacol. Estoy segura que sabes cual es el efecto de esto" – Draco quedó en silencio ante la explicación simple de Blasie.

"La sabia de carnacol tiene múltiples propiedades…"

"Pero solo una fue esencial para que te suceda lo que te sucedió."

"La savia de carnacol tiene como propiedad poder borrar de la mente humana un recuerdo específico, como…"

"Una persona." – Terminó Draco la frase de Hermione.

"No solo eso, tiene otra propiedad que es la de disolverse cuando entra en contacto con plumas de mandrágoras."

"Y al estar disueltas, no cambian la consistencia, color u olor de la poción en cuestión."

"¿Cómo supieron entonces que tenía esa savia en la poción?"

"Mandé analizar un poco de la poción, efectivamente, la que sobró y la nueva que preparamos demostraron que una poseía la savia y la otra no."

"¿Hay forma de contrarrestarla?" – Preguntó Draco

"Solo la mente humana puede hacerlo. Eso quiere decir que si tú realmente necesitas recodar lo que has olvidado lo harás. Será doloroso, quizá venga con fuertes dolores de cabeza, tanto que te… desmayes"

"Que bueno ¿eso quiere decir que hasta no recordar todo mi cabeza va a parecer que explotará en cualquier momento?"

"¿Estás recordando ya?" – Sonrió Hermione. Draco revoleó los ojos cansado.

"Si no fuera así ¿No crees que no diría nada?" – Respondió como solía hacer desde que se conocen.

"Solo una cosa más antes de que me vaya." – Dijo la chica. – "Blasie, Draco, no deben decirle a nadie sobre esto. Y nadie quiere decir _nadie_. ¿Está claro?"

"Bien, Hermione. Gracias por haber venido."

"No te preocupes. Ahora mejor me regreso, o van a matarme…" – Sin mas salió de la enfermería de prisa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mareado, y… tengo muchas ganas de vomitar, otra vez." – Blasie negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto hace que vienes con estos síntomas?"

"Un par de semanas, quizá más. ¿Por qué?"

"Solo quería saber." – Blasie se puso de pie y se alejó de la cama. – "Descansa y reponte ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tu eres el doctor."

"¿Doctor?" – Sonrió Blasie.

"Sanador, quise decir sanador" – Se apresuró a agregar el chico. Blasie volvió a negar con la cabeza, dejando la enfermería. Draco, entonces, decidió volver a dormir.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, lamento la tardanza de este capi, pero es que con las idas y venidas que he tenido el año anterior no me fue fácil estar publicando. Así que espero que me sepan disculpar a mí y a mi inspiración que realmente sin ella no hubiera podido escribir esto jejeje

Cambiando de tema, este capi me resulto bastante fácil de escribir, lo terminé en un día y tenía planeado hacerlo más largo, pero decidí finalmente cortarlo aquí y escribir el próximo capi pronto… espero que les agrade la idea y el camino por donde van yendo las cosas. Ya ven que Draco está pasando por momentos difíciles y que el plan de Dumbly está en marcha, aunque no se sabrá hasta dentro de un tiempo… jejeje…….

Realmente espero y deseo que les haya agradado y espero sus reviews al terminarlo jeje es muy importante saber si voy por buen camino….

Gracias **SaraMeliss, Anzu Black, vane, Terry Moon, leodyn, MYMichi, Lauralanthalasa, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, yo-182** por haberme dejados sus opiniones y espero volver a saber de ustedes….

Un beso gigante a todos, se despida su humilde servidora

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	34. Capitulo 31

Capítulo 31

Era una noche sin luna. El cielo cubierto de estrellas, las únicas testigos de los acontecimientos que iban a suceder a continuación. Diez personas se encontraban en un amplio claro de algún tupido bosque. Cuatro adolescentes, cuatro adultos y dos ancianos. El silencio era infinito, ni las aves, ni los grillos se atrevían a interrumpirlo. De pronto un fuego comenzó a crepitar en el centro del claro, era tan grande como un pino y tan fuerte como un gigante. Entonces uno de los ancianos comenzó a hablar.

"Hace mucho tiempo, existió la leyenda de la estrella de las cuatro puntas. Cuatro seres con cualidades esenciales que se unirían para formar y crear." – Se detuvo y observó a los presentes. – "En este mismo bosque, en este mismo claro y frente al mismo fuego, ellos juraron unirse en alma. Pero en cuanto el objetivo que los cuatro seres deseban con todo su corazón se hubo cumplido, la alianzase rompió. Desde entonces, dicha alianza se convirtió en una historia, que los ancianos de los pueblos contaban a todo aquel que quisiera oírla. Luego se convirtió en un mito y finalmente solo quedó siendo una leyenda." – Otra vez el silencio.

"Pero no hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuatro jóvenes despertaron la fuerza que era necesaria para cumplir el ritual y unirse en alma. Su objetivo no podía terminarse tan fácilmente y por lo tanto su alianza sería eterna." – La anciana habló esta vez. – "Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta de sus cualidades especiales y decidió proponerles el ritual lo cual ellos aceptaron sin ninguna objeción. Pero llego el momento del cambio. Porque nada dura por siempre, la unión seguirá entre aquellas antiguas cuatro puntas, pero la magia y poder será cedido a la próxima generación." – Entones el fuego se tornó de un verde muy similar al que tomaba cuando se le arrojaban polvos Flu.

"Las cualidades cuatro, aquellas que formarían un ser perfecto, si uno solo las posee." – El hombre se descubrió el rostro, mostrando ser no otro que Albus Dumbledore. – "La pregunta es fácil de hacer, mas es difícil de responder. ¿Están decididos a acatar lo que este ritual propone, sacrificando su alma y uniéndola para que sea solo una?" – Esperó la respuesta la cual llegó aún más rápido que la de la generación anterior.

"Sí" – Dijeron los cuatro adolescentes. El hombre volvió a hablar

"¿Aceptan recibir la responsabilidad de la que alguna vez fue de otros, continuar con el camino que ellos comenzaron a forjar con su sudor, con su fuerza, con su espíritu?"

"Sí" - volvió a sonar el la noche.

"Entonces daremos comienzo al ritual." – Dijo la voz de la anciana. – "Nombraré una de las cualidades y dará un paso al frente aquel que la posea, cuando ambos estén listos ingresarán al fuego. Este se encargará del resto." – Hizo una pausa y observó a las nueve personas que formaban, junto a ella, el gran círculo alrededor del fuego verde. –"Aquí fluye un sentimiento de fuerza, uno que les permite seguir adelante, que les hace olvidarse del egoísmo, que los hace centro del odio del mundo. El valor es una cualidad esencial para poder vencer al mundo. Pero siempre hay que tener en cuanta que el valor no es la falta de miedo, sino el hecho de tenerlos y poder enfrentarlos." – La mujer volvió a detenerse. A cada uno de sus lados, dos personas dieron un paso al frente. A su derecha, James Potter, el portador del Valor. A su izquierda, Harry Potter, el Heredero.

No hubo necesidad de decirles que debían hacer. Parecían estar en un trance, ambos ingresaron a la vez a la llama de color verde que pronto se tornó azul en cuanto los dos hombres estuvieron dentro. Unos segundos después, que parecieron horas, ambos Potter salieron del fuego, y tomaron su lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"La segunda cualidad, la que se encuentra a la derecha. Uno puede ser valeroso pero una persona solitaria no es nada. La Lealtad y la Amistad son fuertes sentimientos de lucha. Son los que te mantienen allí, no importa cuando, donde o como. Son la fuerza que todo ser necesita y la cual sin ella no sería nada." – Sirius Black dio un paso al frente, del otro lado del fuego, Ron Weasley hizo lo mismo. Ambos repitieron lo que anteriormente James y Harry habían hecho. Pero esta vez, el fuego se tornó amarillo. En cuanto los dos dejaron el fuego y éste volvió a su color verde, la anciana volvió a tomar la palabra. – "La base de todo poder, la Razón. Es la cualidad que te hace mantener tus pies sobre la tierra, el razonamiento, el cálculo, la mente fría. Se encuentra debajo, pero no por ser menos importantes. Sino por ser la que mantiene el equilibrio entre el estudio y el arrebato. Mantiene el juicio hasta en los momentos insospechados y hace que el Valor y la Lealtad se abstengan de hacer tonterías." – Sonrió la anciana.

Remus Lupin fue el próximo, junto a Hermione Granger. En cuanto el fuego los cubrió, se transformó en un color rojo intenso. Pero solo duró unos cuantos segundos. Al retornar Hermione sonrió a Ron, que se encontraba a su lado.

"Finalmente, pero no menos importante. En el lado izquierdo, se encuentra el Corazón. Guardián de los sentimientos y cofre de los recuerdos. Posee una fuerza más allá de lo que cualquier otro ser desearía jamás. No es bueno hacerlo enojar, porque no solo posee sentimientos de amor. Sabe que decir en cada momento, como actuar en situaciones confusas y hacer sentir mejor a los seres que la rodean. Es lo necesario para ser humano, y aunque es la parte que más comete errores, es la que más se perdona. Porque un ser sin corazón, no es un ser, es una cosa." – Por último, Lily Potter y Ginny Weasley ingresaron al fuego. El resto de los presentes se sorprendieron, esperando cualquier color, menos un blanco tan puro y celestial. El problema también fue que, las dos mujeres tardaban más de lo que el resto había tardado, e incluso Dumbledore se preocupó. En un instante dado, el silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador, que provenía de las llamas blancas. Solo se termino cuando dicho fuego se extinguió dejando a los dos cuerpos en el suelo. Hermione ahogó una exclamación al ver a Ginny.

* * *

Draco se despertó esa noche todo sudado, no iba a aceptar que estaba delirando de fiebre, eso nunca, él era un Malfoy y… hacía mucho que eso había dejado de ser importante par él. Realmente no tomaba en cuenta lo importante que era ser un Malfoy para la sociedad, tampoco le importaba, solo que su madre estuviera bien con el hombre que realmente amaba, poder terminar con esta guerra estúpida de la limpieza de la sangre y… Ginny, solo quería que ella estuviera bien, a pesar de no ser con él. 

"Demonios" – Murmuró al ambiente. Su cabeza parecía explotar y realmente no estaba de humor para llamar a Blasie y soportar sus constantes burlas hacia su persona. Esa noche, sin embargo había recordado algo que nunca había esperado recordar.

& & & & & &

_Ya no podía creerlo, estaba obsesionado con la colorada, pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza. En este momento se encontraba entre las sombras de uno de los pasillos que daba a la clase de McGonagall. Allí estaba él, observando como la pequeña Weasley se dirigía al salón con dos de sus amigos, uno era el tonto de Creevey, que siempre estaba con su cámara. La otra chica era esa chica Sarah. Pero lo que más se sorprendió de ver fue que en un instante dado, sus miradas de encontraron. La de Draco con la de Ginny. Solo fue por una milésima de segundos pero sucedió. _

_Notó que Ginny les decía lago a sus amigos y luego caminaba hacia donde estaba él. Comenzaba el juego._

"_¿Puedes explicarme que hacías?" – Dijo a la oscuridad del pasillo._

"_Nada querida. Solo es tu imaginación."_

"_Si, como no. Ya te dije hurón que me dejaras de molestar porque te las verías con una Weasley."_

"_Espero que seas mejor que tu hermano que no sabe otra cosa que insultarme."_

"_No te preocupes, insultarte a ti, es un elogio. Yo se que es lo que hay que hacer para tratarte como mereces."_

"_¿De verdad?" – Ginny sintió unas manos en su cintura pro atrás._

"_Si, de verdad" – Susurró._

"_¿y por que no me lo dices?" – Susurró también él._

"_Porque... no... quiero" – Ginny hablaba con dificultad. Sentía el cuerpo de Draco muy pegado al de ella. Demasiado para decir la verdad. Y sentía que los calores le subían._

"_Te vi mirando a la mesa de Slytherin esta mañana en el desayuno."_

"_Es verdad, pero es... porque necesitaba... hablar con Pansy. Ahora te pido que me dejes. Llego tarde a clase." – Dijo ella. No sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza. Se volteó dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Draco. – "Si quieres nos vemos luego, pero que no se entere tu amiguita, bueno. Ninguna de ellas." – Dijo con suficiencia._

"_¿y para que podríamos encontrarnos tu y yo?" – Preguntó esta vez, siendo él quien perdía el control de la situación._

"_Tal vez…" - Se acercó a él dejando que se chocara contra la pared a su espalda – "Podríamos jugar a Snatch explosivo. ¿Qué dices? O talvez al ajedrez mágico."_

"_es que..."_

"_Nos vemos luego Dragoncito" – y con es frase se despidió de él, dejándolo por primera vez sin saber que decir._

- - - - - -

_La había visto con Blasie. Realmente no le agradaba que ella estuviera con él. Definitivamente, su cuerpo se tensionaba al saberlos juntos. Y no perdió oportunidad de desquitarse._

"_¿Disfrutas las compañías de los hombres?"_

"_Por su puesto Malfoy, de lo contrario me verías con chicas."_

"_Es una lástima que seas Weasley"_

"_¿A que viene ese comentario?" – Preguntó Ginny volteándose para donde estaba la voz. Encontrando a Draco con los brazos cruzados y la espalda contra la pared. Se acercó en un par de zancadas sin darle tiempo a Malfoy para reaccionar y quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus bocas y sus cuerpos bien juntos._

"_A que... no te dejaría ni siquiera salir de la habitación si no fueras una Weasley. Te tendría encerrada conmigo todo el día y toda la noche y te tendría para mí cuando quisiera."_

"_Ja, ni en tus mejores sueños."_

"_Te equivocas."_

"_¿cómo?"_

"_Olvídalo. Pero estoy seguro que a ti" – Tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la acercó más dejando a Ginny sentir su cuerpo perfectamente. – "te encantaría poder tenerme aunque sea una noche para ti sola."_

"_Claro, sufro de noche pensando que estar con Parkinston en tu cuarto haciéndole el amor salvajemente y yo, solo pudiendo imaginarme en su lugar." – Ginny se acercó y pasó su lengua por los labios semi abiertos de él. – "Ese sabor es el más rico de todos" – Susurró._

"_Podrías probarlo cuando quieras."_

"_Tanto tu como yo sabemos que es mentira." – Ginny se alejó de él con el rostro ensombrecido, algo que Draco notó a la perfección y se sorprendió a él mismo sin decir nada hiriente hacia la chica. – "Nos vemos, Draco."_

"_Si, Ginny." – Susurró su nombre tan bajo que él mismo no sabía si lo había dicho o pensado._

& & & & & &

El problema con recordar era que su mente se distorsionaba y sentía que un enano estuviera dentro taladrando con un martillo y cincel constantemente. Era detestable, insoportable…

Como pudo se dirigió a su baño y se miró en el espejo, al menos había soportado las ganas de devolver lo poco que había comido ese día. Mojó su rostro con abundante agua y luego se observó nuevamente. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y unas profundas ojeras resaltaban de debajo de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba largo y desordenado, ni se preocupaba en peinarlo. Todo parecía inútil ya, y eso era lo que más odiaba de la situación. El poder recordarlo todo y que… fuera inútil.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó pero supuso que si no respondía lo dejarían en paz. Mal pensado. Blasie entró como un torbellino al cuarto y comenzó a llamarlo.

"Estoy aquí, no hace falta que grites" – Se quejó Draco con una botella que contenía la poción para los dolores de cabeza. – "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Hay reunión." - Explicó el chico, buscando entre el armario de su amigo algo para ponerse.

"Que bueno que me hayas avisado, pero no pienso ir a ninguna reunión…"

"Hubo otro ataque Draco." – En ese instante, Draco se olvidó de todo y prestó completa atención a su amigo. – "Fue en el ministerio. Destruyeron gran parte de las instalaciones. Por el momento han suspendido toda actividad y el ministro ha encargado lugares secretos para las actividades que no pueden suspenderse."

"Maldición. ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?"

"Ha regresado hoy, con los demás."

"¿De veras?"

"Pues sí, en cuanto el ministro se enteró los hizo volver a todos."

La reunión se llevaba a cabo en el salón comedor. Se había dispuesto la antigua mesa redonda para que todos cupieran allí, y a pesar de ser varios, faltaban algunas personas aún.

Draco y Blasie llegaron al lugar y repasaron con la mirada a su alrededor. Dumbledore estaba ausente, así como Ojoloco Moody. Tampoco estaban el trío dorado ni Ginny, los profesores Black y Lupin, junto al Ministro y su esposa tampoco estaban presentes.

Cada uno se colocó en su lugar dejando algún que otro hueco en la mesa, sitios reservados para los ausentes. De pronto el silencio se hizo presente y la puerta doble se abrió de par en par. Dumbledore junto a Moody encabezan la caravana, seguidos de los ocho faltantes. Los cuatro adultos primero y los adolescentes cerrando. Cuando todos se ubicaron estuvieron listos para comenzar, sin embargo, el silencio seguía reinando.

Se podía sentir en el ambiente algo diferente, algo inédito pero sobretodo poderoso. Claro que las miradas se clavaron en los cuatro últimos.

Ginny dirigió su mirada a solo aquella que la perforaba. Aquella mirada que la tenía clavada y parecía estar estudiándola completamente. Draco la observaba de forma extraña. Parecía estar más que serio frente a todo esto, pero parecía también notar algo que el resto no. Ginny sin embargo, no se percató de este detalle. Solo notó que Draco la observaba, como la había estado haciendo hacía un tiempo ya.

"Tenemos malas noticias." – comenzó Alastor Moody en cuanto el silencio fue insoportable. – "Anoche han atacado el ministerio, suponemos que buscan algo, pero no creo que lo hayan encontrado. El sector de desmemorización está inhabilitado al igual que el departamento de regulación de magia en menores y el Control de criaturas extrañas."

"Salvo por las pobres personas que estaban allí, no ha habido daños graves ¿verdad? Me refiero a que esos sectores no son demasiado influyentes en esta guerra" – comentó Bill Weasley.

"En efecto, de todos modos, no podemos dejar pasar este evento. Algo están buscando y debemos saber qué es." – Agregó Moody. – "A partir de este momento, vamos a hacer grupos y realizaremos patrullas para custodiar San Mungo y las atracciones principales tanto muggles como mágicas." – Sin más el hombre hizo mover su varita y delante de cada uno apareció un papel con sus nombres. Acto seguido en el centro del lugar, apareció el cáliz de fuego. – "Por favor coloquen sus nombres allí y el cáliz nos dirá cuales serán los próximos grupos."

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer lo que les fue dicho. Sin embargo, muy pocos notaron como cuatro chicos se ponían de pie y caminaban fuera del lugar. Ninguno había dicho nada, parecían fuera de lugar, callados, meditabundos. Ya no tenían la expresión de adolescentes, ahora parecían estar concentrados completamente en la guerra que los involucraba un cien por ciento.

Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron en la entrada, aún en silencio. Parecían estar pensando en otra cosa como para quedarse allí a ver quienes compartirían qué turno.

* * *

"No debería estar pasando" – Se quejó finalmente Ron. 

"No hay nada que hacer" – respondió Hermione.

"Necesitaremos toda la ayuda" – Dijo Harry. El muchacho observó a su izquierda, Ginny no decía nada. – "Se que lo haremos"

"no me parece justo, eso es todo"

"A mi tampoco. Y a todo aquel que le preguntes te dirán lo mismo"

"¿Cuando comenzaremos?" – Interrumpió la colorada.

"En cuanto sea el momento. De todos modos no creo que tarde mucho en serlo"

"Es verdad, no esperábamos este ataque" – Comentó Hermione.

"Malfoy lo advirtió." – Murmuró enfadado Ron.

"Aquí están."- El anciano director se acercó a los cuatro con un aura de cansancio. –"todo estará listo dentro de una semana"

"¿Una semana? Puede suceder cualquier cosa en ese tiempo" – Se quejó Harry.

"No podemos hacerlo antes, lo siento mucho." – Dumbledore colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry la otra en el de Ginny. – "Y ahora les recomiendo que descansen y no se preocupen en nada más que en eso." – Les dijo a los dos chicos. Acto seguido el hombre los dejó y pronto los cuatro se separaron para dirigirse a sus recámaras.

**

* * *

Flash Black**

"¡Ginny!" – Gritó Ron. Su hermana estaba en el centro del círculo junto con la madre de su mejor amigo. Pero su hermana estaba distinta. Llevaba en su cuerpo cientos de marcar color negro, como si fueran líneas interminables, hechas con un fino pincel, que parecían recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y en su rostro, estas líneas enmarcaban sus ojos de forma gatuna y poseía tres finas líneas en cada mejilla, de forma vertical, y una sola le cruzaba la frente. No eran burdas y sin sentido, como habían pensado todos. Todas esas marcas tenían un significado único, una relación especial y un sentido exacto.

Pero ahora lo más importante no eran esas marcas, sino, llevar a ambas mujeres a una de las chozas para que descansen. James levantó a su esposa con cuidado y lo mismo hizo Harry con Ginny.

La chica despertó un par de horas más tarde en una de las camas. A su lado descansaba Ron su rostro sobre el colchón, sentado en una silla. Ginny acarició el cabello colorado de su hermano sin querer despertarlo, pero lográndolo al instante.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó el chico.

"Perfectamente" – Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Si algo te sucedía mama iba a matarme" – sonrió Ron.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi" - Le retó ella, sarcástica.

"De todos modos, me alegro que estés bien. Me diste un susto de muerte" – La puerta se abrió dando paso a os demás.

"despertaste" – Anunció Sirius corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

"Sí, pero deja que entre un poco de aire, Sirius" – Bromeó. Luego de que estuvieran bromeando un poco más Ginny hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer y que ninguno hacía por temor a no tener respuesta.

"¿Por qué tengo estas marcas en mi cuerpo?" – Dijo ella.

"Ginny, pues verás…" - Comenzó James, pero Lily lo detuvo para explicarle ella.

"Esas marcas significan una cosa, y solo una." – Explicó. – "Me costó un tiempo entenderlo, pero no hay otra explicación. Tú eres, al igual que lo fui yo, el corazón de la estrella de cuatro puntas. Y esas marcas, son simplemente, la representación de todos los sentimientos que existen en este mundo." – Dijo sin más. Ginny asintió y suspiró. Rozando su mano sobre su brazo opuesto. Pero Lily volvió a hablar. – "Sin embargo, en tu rostro, hay siete líneas cortas y rectas. A diferencia de las otras marcas, estas son lo que se conoce como los siete pecados originales, o capitales."

"¿Te refieres a Pereza, Gula, Ira, Lujuria, Envidia, Avaricia y Soberbia?" – Lily asintió.

"Y hay otra que rodea sus ojos, esa no tiene principio ni fin, eso significa el infinito, lo eterno."

"¿Y porque tengo esto yo? Los demás no recibieron ninguna marca¿o sí?"

"A decir verdad, lo hicieron, pero a decir verdad, no tanto como tú. Esa es la parte mala." – sonrió Lily.

"nosotros tenemos en la espalda una estrella de cuatro puntas dibujada de la misma forma tú tienes esas líneas" – Explicó Hermione.

"Y según la característica que poseemos, la punta representativa tiene una marca." – Terminó Harry.

"En cuanto se lleve a cabo un nuevo ritual, esas marcas desaparecerán y las recibirán la nueva generación" – Explicó Remus.

"Pero mamá, tu no tenías las marcas que Ginny"

"sí las tenía, el problema era que yo las había ocultado con un hechizo" – Dijo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ginny se observó en el espejo con cuidado, había deshecho el hechizo en cuanto llegó a su cuarto y ahora se encontraba observando cada detalle de su nueva 'imagen'. Realmente no era algo tan horrible, pero sí llamaba la atención. Parecía como su una sola línea recorriera todo su cuerpo, y dio por sentado que todos los sentimientos iban unidos, como esa misma línea en su cuerpo.

Desabotonó su camisa para observar su frente. Recorrían sus brazos, formando espirales, rodeándolos. Luego alcanzaban su clavícula en ambos lados y se unían en el centro de cu cuello, en aquel hueco que formaban sus huesos. Desde allí, eran solo una que bajaba haciendo algo parecido al zigzag en todo su pecho hasta acabar en las costillas. Entonces comenzaba con el mismo diseño que en sus brazos, a rodear su cintura y su cadera hasta llegar a la pelvis. Aún así. De su ombligo, sin embargo, comenzaba otra línea, haciendo espirales alrededor de él, sobre las otras líneas.

Ginny necesitó separar su mirada de su imagen, seguir cada línea no era tarea fácil, y mucho menos cuando pensaba que solo había una en un instante veía dos o más al siguiente. Cerró su camisa nuevamente y suspiró cansada, arrojándose en el sillón más próximo, y desapareciendo el espejo que había conjurado para observarse.

* * *

Parecía que estaba por ceder al sueño cuando la puerta de su sala común sonó. Refunfuñó al hecho que no podía dormir próximamente y se levantó despacio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se hechizó nuevamente para que no se pudiera ver sus marcas. 

"Hola" – Unos labios sobre los suyos no le permitieron responder al saludo. Sintió que unas manos la sujetaban de la cintura y que la hacían retroceder hasta dar con la parte trasera de sus rodillas contra el brazo del sillón. Fue por falta de aire que se separaron y también fue que ella recobró la cordura, haciendo que instantáneamente una separación de tres o cuatro metros apareciera entre ella y su visitante. – "¿Dónde estuviste? No recibí ninguna carta tuya en este tiempo" – Al parecer no había notado la necesidad de espacio que Ginny estaba imponiendo.

"Lo sé" – Dijo ella. Pegando su espalda contra la pared. Entonces la otra persona la observó detenidamente, de arriba hacia abajo. – "¿Sucede algo, tengo algo?" – Preguntó de pronto, pero la persona negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al fuego.

"¿Por qué no me escribiste?"

"Porque no pude" – Respondió ella, intentado no sonar tan fría como deseaba.

"Te extrañe" – Dijo de pronto, volviendo a observarla.

"David, por favor. No es…"

"no es ¿qué?" – Repuso elevando el tono de voz de pronto.

"no es el momento no el lugar. Estoy cansada, y realmente necesito descansar y liberar mi mente de todo, y de _todos_" – Remarcó la última palabra, esperando que el chico comprendiera. Al parecer, falló en su intento.

"No me interesa. Vamos a ser una pareja en este momento." – David se abalanzó sobre ella sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara. En cuanto su mente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, David se encontraba sobre ella, desabotonando su camisa y separando sus piernas con las suyas propias.

"David, déjate de estupideces. No hagas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte"

"No, no me voy a arrepentir" – Cubrió sus labios con fiereza contra los de Ginny, quien intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus labios dejaron los de Ginny y actuaron rápidamente sobre su cuello, mientras sus manos ya acariciaban sus senos descubiertos.

"David, déjame. ¡Por favor, déjame!" – rogaba ella. Pero él no parecía querer acceder a sus pedidos.

Desgarró su pollera sin cuidado, dejando ambos trozos a los costados de ella. Tironeó de la camisa hasta que también se hizo pedazos y la arrojó hacia un lado. Ya tenía una de sus manos entre las piernas de ella mientras que con la otra había logrado sostener las de Ginny sobre su cabeza, incapacitándola de hacer nada.

Ginny había comenzado a llorar, sin tener nada en su mente más que este momento. Se había olvidado de su magia, de su poder, de su voz. Ya no tenía nada más que sus lágrimas que derramaba con fuerza. Solo su ropa interior separaba a David de su deseo y no duró mucho en sacarla de su camino. Y de pronto, todo se detuvo. David dejó de moverse, cayendo sobre ella, desplomado. El amarre en sus muñecas se aflojó y lo primero que hizo fue salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

A unos cuantos metros de la puerta una figura estaba observando la escena, con varita en alto, el seño fruncido y sus ojos como dagas hacia el muchacho inconsciente. Ginny no podía decir nada aún, solo observaba a aquella persona que ella pensó podría ser alguien distinto. Pero se equivocó, y esa equivocación casi le costaba… no quería pensar en eso.

Su mirada cambió de objetivo en cuanto sintió que algo tibio le cubría los hombros. Su defensor había colocado su capa sobre su cuerpo desnudo y la abrazaba por los hombros, para que se calmara y dejara de temblar, algo que había descubierto recientemente.

En cuanto ese calor le inundó el sistema, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente. Y no tuvo más opción que abrazarse a la persona que estaba consolándola en ese momento. Se sujetó de su camisa con fuerza, y despacio él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La observó con dulzura y acomodando su capa sobre ella, la ayudó a salir de allí. ¿Dónde? No le importaba, mientras fuera lejos de David, mientras sea con él.

* * *

"gracias" – logró decir ella una vez entrado a una habitación tibia por el calor del fuego que irradiaba desde la chimenea. La sentó en la cama con sumo cuidado, y se alejó para buscar algo, acto seguido regresó con un polerón negro y de gruesa lana, junto a un pantalón de guerra con dos gordos bolsillos a los lados. Dejó la ropa sobre una silla y le entregó una remera larga y un par de boxers. 

"ponte esto, mañana puedes usar esa ropa¿de acuerdo?" – Le dijo con cuidado. Ginny asintió. – "¿quieres darte un baño o algo? Puedes usar mi baño…"

"no" – Le interrumpió. – "Realmente solo quiero dormir." – Le dijo ella, estirando la remera que debía ponerse.

"¿Necesitas que…?" – La frase fue cortada, pero no por el hecho que ella lo había interrumpido. No, Ginny simplemente dejó caer la capa y comenzó vestirse como si estuviera sola en la habitación. Aunque tenía en sus mejillas ese tinte de timidez y vergüenza. – "este… mi cama, puedes usarla."

"¿Tu también dormirás allí?" – Le preguntó preocupada.

"Si eso quieres" – Le respondió serio. Ginny trepó a la cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas, y luego observó que la otra persona se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones y también entraba al confort de las sábanas, junto a ella.

"Ginny" – Dijo él. La colorada, negó débilmente y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

"Por favor, solo déjame estar así. Solo por hoy, hasta que el día despunte y la realidad me devuelva la nostalgia." – Ginny esperó que su acompañante se recostara y ella utilizó su pecho como almohada. Sintió que un fuerte brazola abrazaba por la cintura y se sintió a salvo por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

. - . - . - . - . - . -. -. -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Fue larga la espera y lo siento mucho, pero finalmente ha llegado el capi número 31. Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya ven que a partir de este momento, el plan de Dumbledore se comienza a saber, aunque no muy bien aún. Estoy segura que saben quien es la persona que rescató a Ginny de David,(odioso y estúpido blasie, lo sé ni yo lo soporto)

En fin, de veras lo siento, y veré si puedo subir el prox, mas pronto que este. Pero mis tiempos han llegado a colapsar junto con mi inspiración y otras tantas cosas que… bueno…

Muchísimas gracias a **Leodyn, yo-182, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Comadreja, Terry Moon, Merenwen-Taralom.** Son lo que me mantienen con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes.

Un beso gigante a todos y espero sus reviews para saber si voy bien y si desean comunicarme lo muy mala queso y en esto, o no, ustedes dicen. Jejeje

Saludos,

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	35. Capitulo 32

Capitulo 32

Nadie iba a enterarse de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Estaba segura de ello? Esta segura de todo y nada en ese momento que sentía un calor humano tan perfecto, que la abrigaba del frío externo. No sabía si el fuego se había extinguido y realmente no le interesaba en absoluto.

Llevaba unos minutos despierta, deseando poder siempre despertar con tanta serenidad y calma. Pero le iba a ser imposible, no tenía más tiempo, se le estaba acortando tan rápido que parecía irreal. Pero no, todo era demasiado real, y nada podía hacer al respecto.

Suspiró, moviéndose para poder observar el cielo raso. Sería que la vida era una maldita sínica, que se reía de ella sardónicamente, y planeaba, acorde a los minutos que pasaban, nuevos problemas junto al destino. Porque, qué era el destino sino otro que el mas traicionero y vil de los amantes, dispuesto a dar lo que sea para impedir la felicidad de Ginny. Volvió a suspirar, sin percatarse que su compañero la observaba en silencio, como si fuera un pecado hacerlo.

Ginny miró hacia la ventana, ya era de día, quizá la media mañana, así que con demasiado esfuerzo se levantó de la cama. Quizá para no despertar al ya despierto y engañoso compañero, quizá, obligando a su cuerpo a dejar la cama, contra toda voluntad y deseo del mismo a quedarse.

Finalmente, llegó hasta donde la ropa la aguardaba impasible y serena. Se quitó la remera y se observó, casi desnuda, al espejo de cuerpo entero. Se veía tan tranquila por fuera, cuando por dentro era un conjunto de sentimientos encontrados, un volcán a punto de estallar, una bomba por detonar. Se sentía temblar, estallar, con miles doxys en su estómago, revoloteando y amenazando con morderla con sus afilados y envenenados dientes, en cualquier instante.

Parecía que los suspiros estaban a la orden del día porque había suspirado por tercera vez desde que se había despertado. Finalmente se colocó la ropa que le había dejado él, y salió del cuarto, sin siquiera girarse a observarlo.

Pensó en ir a su cuarto a buscar la varita, y cambiarse de ropa, pero entonces lo pensó mejor. Quizá le daría un poco más de tiempo al engendro de David a despertar y salir de su cuarto, así que cambió de rumbo hacia el comedor. Si era media mañana como suponía, entonces no se encontraría con nadie a quien no deseara darle explicaciones.

* * *

Las mesas de las cuatro casas estaban en sus lugares. Sin embargo, casi nadie estaba desayunando ya. Pesar de ser sábado, a pesar de no haber clases, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ausentes en el comedor. Ginny caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó allí, al instante recibiendo un buen desayuno. Observó por momentos la comida, definitivamente extrañaba ser alumna de Gryffindor, incluso se podía decir que extrañaba el constante estudio y la presión de Hermione de que debía estudiar y no parecerse a sus hermanos más jóvenes. Extrañaba las tardes de partidos de Quiddich, en donde volaba por sobre las cabezas de los espectadores y se olvidaba de todo lo demás, donde solamente tenía a la Quaffle como único objetivo. 

"Buenos días" – Saludaron detrás de ella. Ginny se volteó, sabiendo que la voz era conocida pero no pudiendo encuadrarla con nadie.

"buenos días" – Saludó de vuelta.

"¿que haces desayunando sola, a media mañana y con ropa que definitivamente no es la tuya?" – Le preguntaron.

"Es, algo largo y aburrido de explicar" – Ginny dirigió su mirada a la puerta en donde en ese momento la atravesaba David. La mirada gris del chico se clavó en ella y Ginny simplemente lo desafió con la suya, celeste.

"Ginny"

"Sirius, realmente, no es el momento, ni el lugar. Y además, estoy muy cansada"

"Hubiera supuesto que habías dormido mucho, pero claro que al verte en esas ropas, cambio de opinión." – Ginny sonrió forzada. – "a propósito, buen hechizo" – Murmuró antes de salir del comedor.

En cuanto Ginny estuvo sola con su almuerzo, tomó el tenedor y pinchó lo primero que tuvo alcance, pero fue interrumpida una vez más.

"necesitamos hablar" – Blasie era esta vez. Se había sentado frente a ella, y la observaba con seriedad.

"¿Qué sucede Blasie?"

"Es sobre Draco. Anoche quise decirte pero…"

"¿Qué es?" – Volvió a preguntar ella, interrumpiendo.

"la poción, encontramos la cura. O mejor dicho, encontramos el problema." – Ginny observó fijamente a los ojos claros de su amigo. Este, entonces, comprendió que tenía completa atención de Ginny, y continuó hablando. – "Había sido introducido savia de carnacol" – Ginny se puso de pie de pronto, luego de escuchar el nombre de ese ingrediente en particular. Hacía un tiempo, Draco le había explicado qué hacía ese mismo ingrediente en las personas, sin importar que clase de poción bebiera la persona.

"¿Quién demonios hizo eso?" – Exclamó tan fuerte que muchos de los que aún se encontraban allí se giraron a verla.

"Baja la voz, se supone que nadie debe saberlo." – Blasie tiró del brazo de Ginny hasta que la chica se sentó una vez más. – "Te queda muy bien esa ropa" – Bromeó para disipar la tensión.

"Lo sé" – Medio sonrió ella. – "Ahora dime…"

"Creemos tener una idea"

"¿Creemos?"

"Hermione y yo hemos estado investigando un poco. Ya sabes que tu amiga es un poco reacia a fallar en algo, en especial si de una poción se trata" – Ginny asintió y por cuarta vez en lo que va del día, suspiró.

"¿Hay alguna forma de… contrarrestar el efecto?" – Preguntó la colorada en un murmullo apagado.

"Sí, y por desgracia solo depende del afectado" - Ginny se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que Blasie le había confiado.

"¿Crees que Draco, recuerde algo?"

"No lo sé" – mintió el ex Slytherin.

"De todos modos, sería tarde para ello" – Murmuró Ginny

"¿A que te refieres?"

"La batalla, se librará en una semana. A eso me refiero" – Explicó. Tomó una tostada con mermelada y salió de allí, dejando a un pensativo Blasie, comiendo lo que quedaba del desayuno de Ginny.

* * *

La colorada caminaba distraída por uno de los largos pasillos, comía muy despacio la tostada como si de algo exquisito y único se tratase. Realmente no prestaba atención al camino que estaba realizando hasta que una estúpida escalera la atoró en un pasillo sin salida. Maldijo por lo bajo pero al girarse se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy que la observaba detenidamente. 

"¿Perdida?" – Preguntó con tono casual

"Trabada" – Respondió.

"Te queda muy bien esa ropa" – Dijo ahora, acercándose a ella.

"Gracias"

"Ginny" – La chica levantó la mirada para observarlo directamente. Le había dicho Ginny, como… - "Necesitamos hablar"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace un par de días." – Ginny se endureció de pronto. ¿Quería saber realmente de lo que hablaba? – "Cuando ustedes se fueron, me refiero al trío y tu, Blasie y yo encontramos a Dobby, y a David, discutiendo."

"¿Dobby discutiendo?"

"sí, parece que, Dobby no quería servirle a David… porque, según el elfo, David no se portaba bien con uno de sus _amos_."

"¿Uno… uno de sus amos dijo?"

"Sí" – Respondió Draco. Estaba muy cerca de ella, y le tomó la mano que aún sostenía un trozo de tostada. Se la quitó de la mano y la acercó a la boca de ella. – "No queremos que te suceda nada, come bien" – Le dijo. Observó como Ginny abría delicadamente la boca y comía la tostada de la mano del rubio. En el segundo bocado Draco se ensució los dedos con la mermelada e intentó acercarse los dedos a su boca para limpiarlos, pero Ginny se lo impidió. En cuanto terminó de digerir lo que le quedaba de tostada, Ginny acercó los dedos de Draco a su boca. Saboreó la mermelada como si fuera el elixir de la vida. Jugó con su lengua, cubriendo cada centímetro del dedo. Mientras lo hacía, observaba a Draco a los ojos, recibiendo la mirada de deseo del chico.

Cuando ya no quedaba más mermelada en ningún dedo, Ginny separó la mano de Draco de su boca y dio un paso adelante. Estaba dispuesta a ir contra la corriente, una vez más. Si el fin del mundo venía ahora mismo, ella no iba a arrepentirse de nada. Pero claro, recordó que la vida y el destino estaban en contra de ella, cuando escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall llamándola.

"Virginia" – dijo en cuanto la vio acercarse, pero luego, cuando vio a Draco detrás de ella, la mujer deseó que la tierra la tragase. – "El director desea verte." – Le dijo en cuanto Ginny la alcanzó. – "Lo siento mucho"- Se disculpó ruborizada.

"No hay ningún problema." – Respondió más seria de lo normal. Si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de la profesora, hubiera enviado la peor de las maldiciones.

* * *

David había estado buscando a Ginny desde que dejó el salón comedor. Era increíble como uno podía desaparecer en ese castillo y no ser encontrado. Pero claro, él solo llevaba allí casi dos años mientras que ella tenía al menos ocho merodeando y conociendo el lugar. Eso era una desventaja. 

"Hola David" – El chico se volteó para encontrase con el mejor amigo de su primo.

"Zabini" – Dijo casi con disgusto.

"Me pregunta… ¿Qué hacías por aquí?"

"¿Tengo que dar explicación de porqué estoy por donde estoy?"

"No, tienes razón. Pero me preguntaba porque, si te fijas con atención, allí detrás de esa puerta se encuentra la sala común de Ginny. Y realmente ella no se encuentra allí"

"¿Sabes donde está?"

"Sí…y no"

"¿Si o no?" – Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia

"Lo sé y no voy a decirte" – Sin mas se marchó del lugar, dejando a un muy molesto David allí, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Acto seguido el morocho se volteó para seguir buscando a la chica que creía, era la mujer de su vida.

* * *

Ginny había estado mucho tiempo en la oficina de Dumbledore, junto al anciano y Harry. Habían estado planeando estrategias, modos de ataque y de defensa, pero lo más importante, buscando la forma que los demás no salieran lastimados, o lo menos posible. Así que para la hora de la cena ya no había nada mas que discutir, salvo quedar de acuerdo para los últimos detalles con los adolescentes. 

En cuanto los dos chicos salieron de la oficina del director, el anciano suspiró meditabundo. Era probable, que fuera a arrepentirse de todo mañana, pero no había otra opción. Verdaderamente no la había y eso quería decir que en esta guerra, última guerra, habrá al menos tres muertes, las de ellos. Pero eso no era algo que los otros dos pensaran realmente. Y eso, específicamente molestaba al hombre. Harry y Ginny eran jóvenes con toda una vida por delante, mientras que él era un anciano con una vida vivida y disfrutada a pleno.

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su mentón en los dedos entrelazados. Haría una promesa de no dejar que esos dos chicos murieran, no si él podía evitarlo. A su derecha, el fénix comenzó a cantar y Dumbledore sonrió.

"Tu tampoco dejarás que algo les suceda ¿verdad mi amigo?" – El ave voló hasta él y se posó en al brazo del sillón. – "Sí, eso pienso también. Ellos deben vivir" – la puerta sonó del otro lado y Dumbledore dio la orden de entrada.

"Disculpa Albus, pero me preguntaba si no vendrías a comer hoy"

"¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?" – Preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa. McGonagall sonrió cansada.

"Es la hora de la cena"

"entonces no lo pensemos dos veces Minerva. Vamos a comer." – De un salto, el hombre se puso junto a su compañera de trabajo, y amiga, y bajaron al comedor.

Sentado en su lugar, el director de Hogwarts observaba atentamente a cada uno de sus alumnos, porque no quería decir que a pesar de haber terminado el colegio dejaran de ser sus alumnos, _suyos_.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía un abuelo observando a sus nietos, sabiendo que tenía una enfermedad Terminal y que no podría verlos crecer como él quería. Muchos de los profesores sentados a sus lados, también habían sido alumnos suyos. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido para algunos. Le parecía tan injusta la vida a veces. Él que había vivido tanto, y muchos de sus alumnos, amigos, familia, se habían ido antes que él, mucho antes que él.

"Albus¿no comes?" – Le dijo la jefa de Gryffindor en un susurro.

"Lo siento Minerva, pero creo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que comer" – Pero la mujer no lo vio pararse ni retirarse del lugar, solo seguía allí. Observaba a las personas sentadas en las cuatro mesas.

La mirada de Dumbledore se cruzó entonces con una verde esmeralda y una celeste. El anciano sonrió a sus alumnos, y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Se parecían tanto a James y a Lily que parecía mentira no verlos juntos, como pareja. Pero claro, no todo puede ser como en el pasado. Desde el comienzo, la pequeña Weasley estuvo enamorada de Harry, a deferencia de Lily que no lo hizo, o no lo aceptó desde el comienzo.

Había muchas diferencias como esas, mínimas, pero que llevaron a que los acontecimientos fueran distintos. A veces se preguntaba que, si el hijo de Lily y James, el Corazón y el Valor, era tan poderoso y de tan buena entraña¿Cómo hubiera sido el hijo de Ginny y Harry. Ambos son más poderosos y más fuertes que los Potter, de eso hubiera resultado algo tan perfecto, tan puro.

Él tenía su propio plan, uno fuera de lo platicado con Ginny y Harry.

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, comiendo junto a Harry y Luna. Ron y Hermione, al parecer, habían dejado Hogwarts esa tarde y no sabían donde habían ido. El silencio entre los tres era algo incómodo, pero no tenían nada que hablar o discutir, así que el silencio era lo mejor en el momento. Luna sabía que Harry no estaba bien, podía hacerse pasar por distraída pero no lo era ni un poco. Sabía cada cosa de cada persona. Era rápida en cuanto se trataba de leer a las personas, y leía a la perfección a su futuro esposo. 

De pronto una voz sacó a los tres de sus pensamientos.

"Ginny¿Dónde estuviste?" – La colorada levantó la cabeza para ver a la persona que le había hablado. Harry y Luna, que estaban de frente a ella y de espaldas a la persona recién llegada, solo necesitaron ver la expresión de Ginny para saber que no era bienvenido.

"No va a hablar contigo" – Dijo Luna volteando. – "¿Porque no te marchas?"

"Estoy hablando con _mi_ novia Lovegood" – David no dejó que su temperamento esperara en explotar.

"Estas hablando con Ginny" – Exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie y encarando a Malfoy, que era media cabeza mas bajo que él.

"No te metas Potter" – Retó el chico.

"Te cuidado con lo que dices." – El salón comedor estaba en completo silencio. Todos observaban como Ginny se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los dos chicos. Harry le sonrió de lado. – "No te metas con nadie de los míos, porque te puedes lastimar, como _anoche_" – David se puso pálido. – "No te importa donde estuve, lo importante es que _no_ estuve _contigo_. No quiero volver a verte el rostro, me das asco. Puse las manos en el fuego por ti y me pagas de _esta_ forma. Te aclaro algo, si vuelves a equivocarte como anoche no la cuentas ¿está claro? Porque seré yo quien usa la varita la próxima vez." – Sin más, se dirigió fuera del lugar, aún con todas las miradas sobre ella. David intentó seguirla pero alguien le detuvo a mitad de camino. Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Colin Creevey y Blasie Zabini formaron una especie de pared frente al chico, impidiendo que continuara su camino.

"¡Quítense!" – Exclamó con los dientes apretados.

"Si te metes con ella…" – Comenzó Terry

"Te metes con nosotros" – Finalizó Blasie.

"Y créeme, no te conviene" – Agregó Colin. Los cuatro estaban cruzados de brazos sin dejar que Malfoy pasara, pero entonces vio como una cabellera platinada salía del lugar, detrás de Ginny.

"déjenme pasar ahora"

"No, realmente no deberías estar aquí, _Malfoy_" – Dijo sarcástico Ernie. – "No perteneces con ella."

"¿No, entonces quien lo hace?"

"Tu primo" – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez. Ante el comentario cantado, David se enfureció más.

"No pueden decir algo tan absurdo. Él ni siquiera la recuerda, la detesta¿Cómo piensan que él puede...?"

"¿Dónde crees que ella paso la anoche, David?" – Susurró Blasie, fue entonces que Malfoy reaccionó.

"¡NO! Es imposible después de todo lo que trabajé… ella no pudo, él no puede… la savia de carnacol fue suficiente para…."- Ya no le hablaba a ellos, solo murmuraba en voz alta.

"Pensaste que ella realmente te iba a preferir a ti en lugar de Draco? Muchacho estás más que equivocado. Ginny es y siempre será de Draco, y viceversa. ¿O creíste de veras que ella rechazaría por mucho más tiempo a Draco como aquella noche?" – David se volteó a ver a Luna que estaba igualmente con los brazos cerrados y el seño fruncido. Antes que el chico hablara, Luna lo volvió a hacer. – "También vi, como tu, la escena esa noche, David. La noche que Draco fue a preguntarle si era verdad que ellos fueron algo en el pasado. También vi como se besaron, y fui testigo del amor que había en las miradas de esos dos. Lo que no comprendo es porque te empecinaste en separarlos. ¿No entiendes que ellos pertenecen juntos? Draco es el único que puede hacer que Ginny realmente ame. ¿No lo viste cuando se besaron, cuando se miraron, o cuando incluso, discutieron?"

"¿De que diablos estás hablando? Tu no estabas allí"

"Sí, yo estaba justo pasando por ahí, cuando los vi, y cuando te escuché… "_Y no tuve que hacer nada. Solo dar el primer paso y ustedes continuaron solos"_ – repitió Luna las palabras exactas de David – _"Nunca creí que fuera a ser tan fácil, me sorprendió a mi mismo que lo rechazaras Ginny. Pero ahora eres toda mía y eso no va a cambiar"_ para tu información cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran, ni una estúpida savia de Carnacol puede separarlos."

"David Malfoy" - ¿Cómo se habían olvidado que no solo el resto de los estudiantes estaban allí, sino que los profesores y Dumbledore también estaban escuchando? David se giró para ver al director que lo había llamado y vio como el profesor de Pociones, padrino de su primo y futuro esposo de su tía, lo observaba con veneno en la mirada. – "Requiero de tu presencia en mi oficina, de inmediato" – Sin mas el anciano se puso de pie y salió del comedor por la puerta del costado.

David notó como los cuatro chicos que formaban la pared se hacían a un lado para darle el paso, no sin antes dibujar en sus rostros una sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

Esa noche, la puerta del cuarto de Draco sonó casi inaudiblemente, hubiera pasado desapercibido si Draco en ese momento no hubiera estado leyendo cerca del fuego. Se detuvo un momento e intentó descifrar si el sonido fue un juego de su mente o si realmente había sucedido. Marcó la página del libro que estaba leyendo y se acercó a la puerta. Al abrirla, solo fue capaz de ver una ráfaga de cabello color del fuego, y en un instante estaba intentando de alcanzar a la colorada. 

"Ginny" – Llamó a menos de un paso, sujetando a la chica por uno de sus brazos. Ginny volteó a verlo.

"Creí que no estabas" – Dijo muy bajo. – "Quería devolverte esto" – Dijo ella, en ese momento, Draco descubrió que llevaba en sus manos el polerón y pantalón que le había dado la noche anterior.

"Entra" – Le dijo sin soltar su brazo. Ginny no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Draco la llevó cerca del fuego y quitando el libro, la hizo sentarse en el sillón, mientras que él tomaba la ropa y la dejaba sobre una silla. – "¿Cómo estás?" – Le preguntó para romper el silencio.

"Bien, gracias… por todo"

"Ginny…"

"Draco…" – Dijo ella interrumpiendo al chico. – "La batalla se está acercando y necesito saber una cosa."

"¿Que es?"

"Blasie me dijo que, algo tenía la poción que te dieron" – Dijo ella. Draco se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, de espaldas al fuego. - "Saviade carnacol"

"Sí, y parece ser que David fue el que la introdujo" – ante la mención del nombre, Ginny dejó escapar una lágrima, pero Draco no le dio oportunidad de correr por mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento mucho, Draco. Todo es culpa mía"

"En realidad no." – Dijo el rubio. - "La culpa es de David. Parece que nunca aceptó que tu y yo… tuviéramos algo tan bueno como lo que tenemos" – Ginny clavó sus ojos celestes en los grises de Draco.

"¿Tenemos?" – Preguntó confundida pero Draco no respondió con palabras a la pregunta. Se acercó en un segundo y besó con delicadeza los labios rojos de Ginny. Fue solo un momento pero significó la eternidad para ella. Con una voz débil Ginny volvió a hablar. – "Si no lo sientes de verdad, no lo hagas"

"Si tu lo sientes... no digas nada" – Y volvió a besarla esta vez más prolongadamente. Ginny con un poco aún de recelo, comenzó a colocar sus manos en los hombros de Draco, pero el chico tomó la iniciativa, y fue él quien guió las manos de Ginny en su cuello, en ese momento, Ginny se abrazó a él como si fuera a caerse al abismo, de donde había recientemente salido, si no lo hacía.

Aún sujetándose de Draco, el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a guiarla hacia la cama. Besaba ahora profundamente a Ginny, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de ella, saboreando las delicadas batallas entre sus lenguas. Ya no peleaban por ver quien ganaba la batalla, solamente disfrutaban el hecho que se les estaba dando. Se separaron por falta de aire, una vez que la parte trasera de las rodillas de Ginny dieron con el borde de la cama.

"Por Merlín, que tonto fui" – murmuró él, besando el cuello de Ginny, recorriendo con sus manos, la espalda de ella. Se separó y la observó un momento de cuerpo entero. – "Sabía que ese pijama sería perfecto para ti, cielo" – Ginny no se había fijado que el pijama que llevaba puesto era el mismo que Draco le había regalado para Navidad. Ginny sonrió. – "¿Podrás perdonarme Gin?"

"¿Qué tengo que perdonarte Draco?" – Le dijo ella, ahora abrazando al chico por la cintura, besando con delicadeza el espacio entre el mentón y la nuez de Draco.

"haberme olvidado de ti" – Ginny se sentó en la cama y Draco tomó su lugar junto a ella. Ginny colocó su mano en la pierna de Draco, pero dirigía su mirada al fuego que ardía espléndido.

"Draco. ¿Lo recuerdas?" – Preguntó ella quedamente. El chico la observó un momento y luego respondió.

"Todos y cada uno de los momentos contigo. Me costó unas cuantas jaquecas, pero sí." – Draco tomó la mano de Ginny y besó el dorso de esta.

"Si no vuelves a olvidarme te perdono" – Le dijo ella.

"¿Crees que podamos ser como antes? Antes de toda esta pesadilla, antes... cuando éramos estudiantes"

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, una común, pero que para Draco fue la luz al final del túnel. Soltó la mano de Ginny y tomó su rostro.

"Eso es lo que más quiero. Empecemos de nuevo" – Ginny besó la nariz de Draco, y notó como el la fruncía. Con una nueva fuerza resurgiendo, Ginny fue esta vez la que inició el beso. Empujando a Draco hacia atrás, y ella prácticamente sobre él.

* * *

Draco acariciaba la espalda de ella, por debajo de la ropa, con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba con el largo cabello de Ginny que se empecinaba a hacer de cortina sobre sus rostros. 

Finalmente Draco giró con ella, ahora quedando él sobre Ginny. Comenzó a besar las mejillas de ella, luego el cuello y parte de los hombros. Lentamente comenzó a quitarle la parte superior del pijama, encontrando que no llevaba sostén. Draco sonrió complacido.

"Te amo" – Susurró Ginny en el oído de Draco, y el chico no hizo más que detenerse y observarla. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así podría pasarle a él? Tener a una mujer como ella en sus brazos, una mujer enamorada no de otro que de él.

_Cuando una mujer se enamora  
todo alrededor vuelve a brillar,  
jura desde el fondo de su alma  
que ya encontró la dicha que siempre soñó._

Ginny le besó la mejilla sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos. Él solo se acercó a su rostro para besarla en los labios, como siempre lo había soñado, como lo hacía en tiempo pasado.

Continuó luego con sus caricias por el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella, mientras que Ginny intentaba desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Draco.

_Vuelve la dulzura en su mirada,  
lleva el sentimiento a flor de piel,  
y vuelve a sonreírle a las mañanas  
y la luna existe sólo para dos._

Ya no había nada que los detuviera, nada que les impidiera demostrarse el uno al otro, lo que realmente sentían, lo que necesitaban y lo que deseaban. Amor en la mirada de ambos, solamente amor. Un fuego que a pesar de todas las pruebas que el destino les puso en el camino, ellos supieron vencerlas.

Mientras Ginny gemía de puro placer ante la demostración de amor de Draco, con sus manos, labios y lengua, Ginny pidió perdón en silencio.

Perdón hacia todo aquello que había maldecido esta mañana, sin ir mas lejos. Ahora comprendía que la vida y el destino no estaban en contra de su felicidad. Solo les complicaban el camino para que fuera más exquisito, más perfecto el reencuentro.

_Cuando una mujer de veras se enamora  
el cielo se estremece,  
renace la ilusión.  
Y cuando una mujer de veras se enamora  
lo sentirá por dentro,  
profundo,  
igual que siento yo._

De pronto sintió una suave brisa recorrer sus piernas y supo que Draco había logrado finalmente deshacerse de su pantalón de pijama y ahora besaba con delicadeza la pantorrilla de Ginny y subía deliciosamente despacio. Ginny se estremeció de antemano sabiendo donde acabarían esas caricias, y gimió con placer contenido, haciendo que Draco dejara escapar una pequeña risa.

"todo a su tiempo, mi amor." – Le dijo aún con esa sonrisa característica de los Malfoy, la sonrisa burlona y superior que la enamoró, sin saberlo siquiera.

"Date prisa" – Le apuró, con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que los labios de Draco estaban en su intimidad.

_Todo el Universo se ilumina,  
se detiene el tiempo en la habitación.  
Y cuando una mujer se enamora  
te entrega la vida y su corazón._

_Cuando una mujer de veras se enamora  
el cielo se estremece,  
renace la ilusión.  
Y cuando una mujer de veras se enamora  
lo sentirá por dentro,  
profundo,  
igual que siento yo._

Draco ingresó en ella como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Conocía cada espacio, cada fracción del cuerpo de ella, donde tenía cosquillas y donde le hacía gemir o suspirar.

En cuanto Draco embistió por primera vez a Ginny ella no logró ahogar el grito de puro éxtasis que le provocó. Había extrañado tanto esto, el cuerpo sudado de Draco junto al de ella, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, amarla. Entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Draco para aumentar la pasión. Él colocó ambas manos a los costados del rostro de Ginny, apretando con fuerza las sábanas y observando los gestos de su mujer, de vez en cuando besándola con deseo.

_Como siento tus manos,  
como siento tu voz,  
como siento tu cuerpo  
cuando te hago el amor._

_Cuando una mujer de veras se enamora  
el cielo se estremece,  
renace la ilusión.  
Y cuando una mujer de veras se enamora  
lo sentirá por dentro,  
profundo,  
igual que siento yo._

Y así como comenzó, se detuvo. Ginny gritó con fuerza el nombre de Draco y él hizo lo mismo con el de ella. Sintiendo como la semilla de Draco se esparcía en el cuerpo de ella, en su vientre, en su mundo. Ginny no soltó a Draco cuando el movimiento cesó, seguía con sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, y Draco no se molestó en salir de ella, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el único sonido era el rápido latir de ambos corazones que lo hacían en un mismo ritmo.

Estaban tan bien así, congeniaban tan bien, como si hubieran sido creados para estar así, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas,de simplemente dos partes.

"Te amo" – Le devolvió Draco. Besando con suavidad el cuello de Ginny.

Finalmente ella lo soltó y con pesar, Draco salió de ella.

* * *

Iban quedándose dormidos, uno en los brazos del otro, como siempre debió ser, Ginny con su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco, mientras que el chico trazaba figuras en la piel blanca y perfecta de ella. Cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, definitivamente, la persona que había entrado no se iba nunca a esperar ver esa escena.

"¡GINNY!" – Se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Los dos de inmediato levantaron la cabeza. – "¡Suéltala maldito!" - Exclamó el intruso.

"Cálmate David" – Comenzó Ginny pero Draco ya tenía su varita en alto, y apuntaba a su primo sin ningún resentimiento. – "Draco, baja eso de inmediato"

"No, no voy a dejar que este tipo te dañe una vez más Ginny"

"¿Yo dañarla? No me hagas reír, _primo_" – Respondió con cizaña el chico, que también tenia en alto la varita. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, y estaban colorados e hinchados. Su mano temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Ninguno había visto al chico de esa forma antes. – "Tu eres el que la lastimó desde el principio" – Ginny tomó su pijama del suelo y comenzó a vestirse de prisa, mientras que Draco ya tenía puestos sus pantalones desde antes.

"No sabes nada David, y yo no la hubiera lastimado si tu no hubieras colocado savia de Carnacol en la poción"

"¡LO HICE POR ELLA!" – Gritó desesperado. Ginny sin que nadie la viera pasó su mano izquierda por su antebrazo derecho, y esperó. – "Déjala, ella es mi novia maldito traidor. Creí que tenías códigos, honor. Un hombre de honor no toca la mujer de otro."

"Tu eres el que no tiene honor, David. ¿De que me estas hablando? Si no hubieras dañado la poción nunca la hubiera olvidado, y no estaríamos en esta situación en este momento. El que faltó al código eres tú" – Le devolvió con odio.

"Ya basta, David, Draco." – Pidió Ginny. Pero David fue el primero en actuar. Lanzó un hechizo hacia Draco, que lo hizo golpear contra la pared. "¡Draco!" – Exclamó intentando acercarse a él, pero David la tomó del brazo y le lanzó un P_etríficus Totalius_, dejándola inmovilizada. De esa forma la cargó al hombro y salió corriendo, con Draco siguiéndole las pisadas.

"¡DAVID!" – Gritaba Draco mientras corría detrás de ellos. – "¡Deja a Ginny, no tiene porque terminar así!"

"Tienes Razón" – David se detuvo solo para lanzar otro hechizo contra Draco. – "sal del camino y todo terminará"

"No entiendes lo que haces, no sabes nada, David. Ya déjate de tonterías"

Llegaron hasta los terrenos, sin darse cuenta que el sol estaba despuntando, o que ya no estaban solos. Pero ellos seguían como si nada importase más que Ginny.

"Ginny me tiene que amar solo a mí" – Decía David mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo. Con Ginny petrificada, apoyada en un árbol.

"Ginny no puede hacer eso David, termina con esto" – Decía Draco, evitando los hechizos y enviando algunos, claro que eran débiles porque David estaba muy cerca de Ginny.

"Si pudo amarte a ti, puede hacerlo con cualquiera. No mereces estar con ella, ni ella debe estar contigo, solo conmigo… o con nadie" – Ante esto Draco quedó duro. ¿Quería decir con eso que…?

"No hagas tonterías David."

"Draco" – La voz de Blasie les hizo darse cuenta que casi todo el colegio observaba la escena que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento. Pero al girar Draco para ver quien llamaba, David aprovechó y le envió un fuerte hechizo que lo hizo golpearse contra una roca.

"Es simple Draco. Déjanos ser felices juntos o la mato"

"Ya es suficiente los dos" – Había interferido Snape, pero David no hizo caso. – "David, deja a la señorita Weasley y a Draco en paz."

"Lo siento, pero no lo haré. Si Ginny no es mía no será de nadie. Ella solo va a amarme a mí"

"¡ELLA NO PUEDE AMARTE DAVID!" – Exclamó Draco. Por una milésima de segundo las miradas de él y Ginny se cruzaron, y Draco pidió disculpas con sus ojos grises. Ginny entendió a que se refería, Draco volvió a hablar. – "Ella no puede amar a nadie David" – Dijo acercándose a su primo.

"Claro que puede, ella me puede amar"

"No, no puede… porque ese fue el trato que hizo" – David quedó en silencio, sin poder entender nada, Draco supo que mucho que los que estaban allí tampoco entendían, y los pocos que lo hacían temían si se sabía la verdad. Pero a él ni le importó, tenía que salvarla. – "Ginny hizo un trato que le impide amar a cualquier persona David."

"Eso es mentira." – El chico estaba dudando, pero no le impidió lanzar otro hechizo que apenas Draco pudo evitar.

"No. Hace unos años, ella realizó un hechizo, a cambio de lograr el propósito ella debía dar algo a cambio…"

"¡Draco, no digas nada!" – Harry había gritado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿De que hablas?" – Preguntó David.

"Ella fue la que trajo a los Potter y a Black de nuevo a la vida, pero a cambio debió entregar el amor. Solo podía amar a aquel que fuera su alma gemela" – David se detuvo y de pronto se escucharon murmullos de la multitud.

"Eso no es verdad"

"Pregúntale a ella si dudas de mí" – David se giró y quitó el hechizo de Ginny.

"David, es verdad. Sucedió en mi quinto año." – Le explicó apenas el hechizo fue roto, estaba desesperada, no sabía de qué era capaz David y eso le daba mucho miedo. – "Solo puedo amar a mi alma gemela y a nadie más"

"No puedo creerte. Es mentira, voy a matar al mentiroso..." – Se giró y apuntó a Draco.

"David, por favor"

"Entones no puedes amar a nadie…" - Dijo el chico con duda en la mirada.

"Solo aquel que sea para mí"

"Yo soy para ti"

"Pero yo no soy para ti, David" – Ginny se alejó un poco más. No quería hacer nada brusco para que David no intentara nada contra Draco. – "Solo puedo amar a Draco, David. Él es mi alma gemela"

"¡NO!" – Golpeó a Ginny tumbándola y luego giró a encarar a Draco. – "¡Vas a morir!" – Le gritó con odio. – "¡_Avadra Kedravra_!"

De pronto no se supo que sucedió una luz verde se dirigió a Draco, un grito de Ginny, mezclado con la maldición de David y la exclamación de los espectadores. Una ráfaga de polvo blanco se levantó de pronto evitando a los demás poder deducir con exactitud lo que sucedía. Y así como comenzó, el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente.

Cundo la niebla se disipó encontraron los cuerpos de los chicos tirados en el suelo y Ginny parada aún junto a David. Harry corrió junto a la chica seguido de Ron y Dumbledore, mientras que Snape, Blasie y Hermione lo hacían hacia Draco.

Ginny tenía la vista de color blanco, sus pupilas no se distinguían, y de pronto su cuerpo cayó pesado al suelo, desmayado.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

YEY! Inspiración al instante…. Escribí el capi de un tirón. Que bueno, que bueno, que bueno! Jejejeje

Bueno, ahora me dejo de tonterías… ¿Qué pasará ahora? No les voy a decir je………. Van a tener que averiguarlo en el prox capi, que espero me venga tan rápido a mi cabeza como este….

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero les digo algo, se está por terminar el fic T.T…. SI! Es verdad … bueno no importa jeje

Muchas gracias por los reviews a **Leodyn, yo-182, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, clau, marce, Comadreja, AnzuBlack, Terry Moon, Hpaty, ** y por sobre todo, la espera….

Un saludo muy grande y espero les guste el capi

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	36. Capitulo 33

Capitulo 33

La luz del día parecía más fuerte de lo normal, su cabeza le dolía demasiado y su cuerpo le pesaba. Aún así, logró abrir los ojos e intentar enfocar las imágenes que en ese momento parecían borrones.

"¡hija!" – La voz de su madre era tan reconocible en cualquier sitio. Rápidamente sintió el abrazo de madre apretando cada parte de su cuerpo, eso dolía, _mucho_.

"Mamá. Duele" – Logró decir con esfuerzo.

"Lo siento mi pequeña" – Finalmente su visión había mejorado, y ahora podía ver normalmente.

"¿La enfermería?" – Preguntó desconcertada.

"En cuanto Albus nos llamó a tu padre y mí, vinimos enseguida. Ginny me preocupaste mucho¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo semejante? Pudiste haber…" – Pero la mujer no terminó su sermón, fue interrumpida por una voz solemne y apagada.

"Molly¿crees que pueda hablar con ella unos momentos?" – Ginny vio como su madre se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba unos pasos, no muchos, dejando a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall acercarse. – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Terrible" – Dijo sincera.

"Entonces hagamos esto rápido, estoy seguro que querrás descansar para poder ver a los demás" – Ginny sonrió al anciano

"Albus¿está seguro que deben hacerlo ahora? Ginny acaba de despertar y…"

"Tranquila mamá" – Dijo, no sabía bien el motivo de todo esto, pero conociendo a estas personas, sería mejor no adivinar y dejar que ellos digan lo que tengan que decir.

"Virginia" – Comenzó McGonagall. – "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" – Preguntó con cuidado.

"Lo último… lo último que recuerdo es, este…" – Ginny se tornó de un fuerte color rojizo al recordar la noche que pasó con Draco. – "Draco" – Dijo ruborizada.

"¿Nada mas?" – Preguntó esta vez Snape.

"No, aunque ahora que lo pienso… creo que alguien entró… en donde estábamos y… ¡Oh Dios!" – Exclamó Ginny. Ahora lo recordaba. David irrumpiendo en el cuarto, le gritaba a Draco, maleficios, Draco explicándole a David porque ella no podía estar con él y luego, el grito de la muerte. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Dumbledore solemne que asentía a los pensamientos de Ginny, Snape un tanto pálido y McGonagall tenía una expresión de luto. – "¿Dónde está Draco? Profesor ¿Qué sucedió con Draco?" – Ginny intentó ponerse de pie pero su madre se lo impidió.

"Ginny, quédate tranquila…"

"NO, QUIERO VER A DRACO EN ESTE INSTANTE"

"¡Virginia!" – Dictó el director, haciéndola callar al instante. – Primero quiero saber que sucedió, luego que la maldición fue enviada" – Dijo nuevamente con la voz calma. Ginny se limpió las lágrimas e intentó recordar. – "Tómate tu tiempo"

"yo grité, y… sentí una gran fuerza que me rodeaba. No sé que pasaba, yo solo quería que Draco, que Draco estuviera bien. Vi la luz verde salir de la varita de David y a Draco como el blanco, y solo pensaba en que la maldición cambiara de curso, que Draco sobreviva, que David…. Quería que David recibiera la maldición. Por Merlín, no puedo creer que haya, que realmente haya deseado eso, pero así fue…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una ráfaga platinada atravesó el umbral directo a la cama de Ginny, y no se detuvo hasta que estuviera abrazando a la colorada.

"Cissa" – Llamó Snape, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer

"Ginny, pequeña. Cuando me enteré que despertaste, debía venir a verte, lo que sucedió fue terrible." – Evidentemente la mujer había estado llorando hasta recién, pero no la culpaba de nada.

"Cissa, por favor. ¿Por qué no vas a mi recámara y te recuestas?" – Pidió con cariño el profesor de pociones.

"Lo siento mucho Narcisa." – Dijo sinceramente Ginny, una vez más sintiendo sus lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa, si es lo que estabas pensando. Así tuvieron que ser las cosas. Es triste que, pero así debió ser…" – La mujer besó la mejilla de Ginny y se retiró.

"No sé que pensar" – Murmuró Ginny evidentemente comenzando a deprimirse.

"Virginia. Desde nuestro punto de vista, en cuanto la maldición fue pronunciada y tú gritaste, una cortina de humo blanco los cubrió lo suficiente para que no sepamos que pasó. Pero en cuanto la capa se disipó, los cuerpos de Draco y David estaban tendidos en el suelo. Harry, Ronald y yo nos acercamos lo más rápido posible, y te encontramos con los ojos en blanco antes de caer desmayada… esto fue hace dos noches"

"¿dos noches?" – Preguntó en murmullo.

"Sí" – Fue la respuesta de Snape. – "lo sorprendente y más extraño de todo fue que, cuando Zabini Granger y yo corrimos hasta Draco… él estaba, no estaba… muerto" – Ginny levantó la mirada de pronto.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ahora, con tu explicación, es evidente qué sucedió, pero hasta entonces no sabíamos…"

"¿Dónde está Draco? Por favor quiero verlo, profesor" – El anciano asintió y descorrió la cortina blanca, del otro lado, el cuerpo de Draco descansaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Aún no ha despertado." – Explicó McGonagall, a lo que Ginny solo asintió.

"¿Y David?" – Preguntó temiendo lo peor. – Nadie respondió enseguida y Ginny lo comprendió. Lo que tanto había deseado en el momento que el chico lanzó la maldición.

"No fue tu culpa" – Se aventuró la profesora.

"Si no fue mía ¿de quien entonces?"

"Lo que tu hiciste fue, proteger a Draco…"

"Deseando la muerte de otra persona."

"Si no hubieras hecho eso, Virginia. Draco estaría en su lugar" – Snape, a pesar de haberlo dicho con la voz un tanto quebrada, había sonado recto. Como si lo que dijo no tuviera otra forma de ser. Lo hecho, hecho está.

"Te dejaremos ahora, los demás quieren verte y…"

"Por favor, díganles que necesito descansar" – Pidió sin apartar la mirada de Draco. Supo que Dumbledore asintió aún sin la necesidad de verlo, y luego notó como los tres profesores se marchaban. Su madre sin embargo, no se movió del lugar. – "Mamá, por favor, quiero estar sola"

"Hija…"

"Por favor" – Pidió aumentando la dureza de su voz, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Su madre besó la frente de Ginny y acto seguido salió del lugar.

Ginny oyó, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su madre, que las personas que esperaban del otro lado pedían de forma impaciente el poder entrar, pero Molly había recuperado su temperamento y, argumentando que Ginny necesitaba imperiosamente descansar, la dejaran sola hasta más tarde. No oyó réplica.

Con cuidado Ginny se levantó de la cama, y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la de Draco. No tenía un solo rasguño, pero si la maldición no le había dado¿Por qué estaba en este estado? Eso era algo que le preguntaría a Dumbledore más tarde. Ahora solo quería ver sus ojos grises, verlo sonreír arrogante. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla hasta aterrizar sobre la frente de Draco, justo ahora que habían vuelto a estar juntos… Ya no importaba nada. La cuestión estaba perdida, dentro de un par de días ella se enfrentaría a Voldemort, y había una probabilidad altísima de no sobrevivir. Ella lo sabía, Harry lo sabía también.

Se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de Draco, con un simple movimiento con su mano acomodó el cabello rubio que cubría parte de sus ojos cerrados y luego, en lugar de regresar a su cama a dormir, se acomodó junto a él, debajo de las frazadas, con su rostro en el pecho de Draco, durmiendo junto a él, el amor de su vida, hasta que sea la hora en que el final comience.

* * *

Despertó cuando sintió una mano rozando su brazo. Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo a su lado, buscando el calor de las caricias pero cuando volvió a sentirlas, comprendió que no venían de su acompañante. Con pereza abrió los ojos, en una silla con el rostro cansado, se encontraba Narcisa, llevaba sus ojos menos colorados que cuando la vio esa mañana, pero estaba más pálida de lo normal, y eso era mucho decir. Su cabello estaba desprolijamente amarrado y unas apenas visibles ojeras adornaban sus ojos celestes. Sin embargo, al ver que Ginny había despertado, le sonrió con ternura. 

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte querida." – Dijo en un susurro. Ginny negó débilmente e intentó levantarse de la cama. – "No hace falta que salgas"

"No creo que esté bien que me vea acostada en la cama con su hijo, Narcisa."

"Y sin embargo, para mi es la imagen más perfecta que he visto, claro está, luego de la vez que vi a Draco por primera vez sonreír" – Comentó la mujer, ahora perdiendo la sonrisa que con esfuerzo estaba manteniendo en su rostro.

"Lamento todo esto, realmente." – La mujer negó restándole importancia pero Ginny continuó. – "De verdad, Narcisa. Si Draco no me hubiera conocido, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, y él no estaría así…"

"Si Draco no te hubiera conocido, como lo hizo, estoy segura que hubiera seguido el camino de su padre. Te estoy muy agradecida por eso… y por haber salvado a Draco, en muchas y diferentes formas. Sin ti, el Draco que hoy conocemos, no existiría" – Volvió a sonreír y una lágrima rodó por su rostro, pero ella la limpió casi al instante.

"Cissa, estabas aquí" – La voz del profesor Snape se escuchó a unos pocos metros de distancia. – "Virginia" – Dijo bajando el tono de voz.

"Profesor" – Saludó ella sentada al borde de la cama de Draco.

Notó que el hombre se acercaba a Narcisa y rozaba su mejilla con una mano, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. Ginny aprovechó para acomodar el cabello de Draco, en la forma que a ella le gustaba verlo. Aprovechó para rozar la mejilla y el mentón de Draco, con una suavidad exquisita.

"Se repondrá, ya verás" – Dijo el profesor. Ginny se giró a ver que Snape se encontraba arrodillado junto a su mujer, y tomaba una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

"De eso no tengo dudas, Draco es un hombre muy fuerte." – Dijo Ginny volteando una vez más para admirar el rostro sereno del que era el amor de su vida. – "Pero me temo que no estaré ahí para verlo"

"¿De que hablar, linda?" – Preguntó Narcisa.

"No me hagan caso, son solo tonterías mías" – Se apresuró a decir, aún así, no apartó la mirada de Draco.

"Lo amas ¿verdad?" – Ginny se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada pagada pero aún sí cálida de Narcisa.

"Como nunca amé a nadie, Narcisa." – Respondió haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejar caer las lágrimas que aún guardaba.

"Si hay algo que aprendí a lo largo de mi vida, Ginny, es que nunca hay que perder las esperanzas con el amor. Siempre va a llegar, y cuando lo haga, no te dejará, nunca" – la colorada asintió y se puso de pie.

"Disculpen, iré a ver a Dumbledore." – Se alejó lo suficiente de la cama de Draco para evitar que ellos vieran las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar.

* * *

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyó en la pared, ya no aguantaba más esta situación. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe. De ella salió un preocupado Severus Snape. 

"¿Podemos hablar?" – Dijo con una seriedad que nunca había visto en él. Ginny no habló solo asintió y lo siguió hasta uno de los salones más cerca.

"Profesor…"

"No quiero oírte decir eso nunca mas" – Le dijo de golpe, parecía enojado ahora, frustrantemente enojado.

"¿Qué cosa... _Profesor_?"

"No, lo que dijiste respecto a no ver a Draco despertar. Te prohíbo que lo digas" – Ahora parecía más enojado que antes.

"Severus¿de qué estás hablando?" – Exclamó ella, recuperando ahora un poco de su carácter, que parecía haber perdido hacía un tiempo.

"No me digas que no sabes de que hablo. Estoy harto de verte ir y venir, deambulando como Mirtle la Llorona, tu no eres así, eres vivaz y fuerte, siempre eres las que da ánimos a los demás…" – Ante la expresión de desconcierto el hombre asintió. – "No creas que no te he estado observando. No eres de las personas que se dejan caer tan fácilmente, lo has demostrado durante años, has logrado entrar al reducido y exclusivo grupo de Potter ¿no es así? Por eso te prohíbo que digas que no vas a sobrevivir…"

"Hay pocas probabilidades que lo haga…"

¡No me interesa!" – Exclamó aumentando el tono de voz, haciendo que Ginny retrocediera, pero él no le dio tiempo. La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió un poco. – "Te exijo que sobrevivas, te estoy exigiendo que lo hagas ¿está claro? Porque si no lo haces te juro que te traeré de vuelta solo para que limpies el castillo entero con un sepillo de dientes" – Ginny se dejó llevar, derramando todas y cada una de las lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar. Se abrazó tan fuerte como pudo a su ex profesor, y sintió que el abrazo le era respondido.

Sintió que una eternidad pasaba y ella no quería soltarse del abrazo, pero finalmente lo hizo, ahora sin más lágrimas.

"¿Sabes que no tiene sentido lo que dices?" – Le dijo ella bromeando, secando sus mejillas.

"No importa."

"voy a intentar, por todos los medios de volver, Severus. Pero tienes que entender que…"

"No te entrené a ti, y a Potter para que no regresen." – Se quejó el hombre.

"Te prometo que volveré con vida… para cuidar de Draco" – Snape asintió y se alejó de ella unos pasos. – "Y que no diré nada de lo que aquí ha pasado" – Sonrió y por alguna razón creyó ver que el hombre frente a ella se había relajado, un poco.

* * *

Esa noche había dormido absolutamente nada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tenía fiereza, vértigo, y a la vez calma y serenidad. Sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en dos, por culpa de los hipogrifos en su estómago. Que su cabeza explotaría de tanto pensar. Repasaba hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos como si estuviera a punto de dar los exámenes de fin de año. Sus manos temblaban, sus pies se sentían como gelatina y su garganta estaba extremadamente seca. 

Estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto de Draco, y observaba atenta y a la vez desinteresadamente el fuego crepitar.

Había pasando ya cuatro días desde la muerte de David, una simple ceremonia se llevó a cabo y el cuerpo del chico fue enterrado en el cementerio de Hogsmeade. Hacía ya cuatro días que Draco estaba en una especie de coma de la cual no podía despertar.

Ginny observó hacia la ventana, el sol comenzaba a posarse sobre el horizonte, anunciando que la inevitable hora había llegado, que la cuenta regresiva alcanzó el cero. Observó sobre la cama un traje que debía utilizar esa mañana. Un pantalón y una chaqueta azul marino, muy similares a los que habían usado los jugadores del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Al parecer tanto Harry como Fleur y Víktor estaban de acuerdo a que era muy cómodo para cualquier tipo de actividad.

Su chaqueta, llevaba en la parte trasera una gran fénix con sus alas desplegadas y en el frente dos varitas entrecruzadas. Ambos símbolos de la Orden y el ED, respectivamente. Ginny suspiró y comenzó a cambiarse, solo faltaba una hora para reunirse con el resto.

Estuvo lista casi al instante y el primer lugar al que se dirigió al salir del cuarto fue la enfermería, directamente a la cama más alejada y cubierta de biombos, la cama de Draco. Extrañamente no había nadie allí con él, ni siquiera Narcisa, pero no prestó atención a ello. Solo se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó observando a Draco, respirar tranquilamente, fuera del peligro que en poco tiempo enfrentarían la mayoría.

Corrió unos mechones de cabello platinado y luego besó los labios del chico, y allí se quedó. Observándolo hasta que sea la hora.

"Ginny" – Escuchó una voz conocida llamarla desde el otro lado del lugar. Hermione estaba allí, con una vestimenta idéntica a la de ella. – "Dumbledore quiere vernos"

"Sí." – Dijo ella, volvió a acercarse a él y besó sus labios una vez más, por última vez quizá. Rozó su mejilla pálida con una de sus manos y luego se levantó para caminar fuera de la enfermería.

* * *

El hombre estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre, los alumnos que aún asistían a clase y que no estaban participando de la guerra fueron obligados a quedarse en sus salas comunes. El resto, la gran mayoría de los ya habitantes del castillo se encontraban allí, esperando escuchar las palabras del anciano, que era un símbolo de paz y de estabilidad par algunos, y como un padre y protector para tantos otros. 

"No les voy a decir que es algo fácil, están en todo su derecho de no venir conmigo, no se serán cobardes, solo razonables. Está claro que en el momento que atravesemos la puerta del colegio, las cosas se pondrán feas, mucho, y debo dimitir, a pesar de lo que quiera creer, que no todos volveremos. Es por eso que ahora tienen la última oportunidad para retirarse, para volver a sus hogares, y esperar a ver qué giro toma la guerra." – Se detuvo y observó unos momentos, esperando si alguien se ponía de pie y salía de allí. Nadie lo hizo. – "Gracias. Estamos listos, hemos entrenado y entrenado sin parar, esperando este día, hay solo una cosa que quiero pedirles y espero puedan recordarla, pase lo que pase hoy, allí afuera, ustedes son los héroes y heroínas por el simple hecho de enfrentar sus miedos." - Moody tomó la palabra ahora.

"Cada uno de ustedes tiene puesto un traje, que varían en los colores. Eso quiere decir que todo aquel que comparta su color, es su compañero de escuadrón. Cada escuadrón estará liderado por un Auror capacitado, les pido que sigan las órdenes que él o ella les dará, y manténganse vivos. Eso es lo más importante"

"ahora, es el momento de avanzar hacia un futuro mejor" – Finalizó Dumbledore y pronto las puertas se vieron abiertas y un ejército de unos cien aurors aguardaban allí, ellos también con un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta como la de Ginny, salvo que solo tenían la 'A' en la espalda.

Comenzaron a escucharse murmullos en cuanto salían de allí. Parecía ser que algo no cuadraba par los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden o para los del ED. Ginny aguardó unos momentos para unirse a las personas que compartían su mismo color. Extrañamente, el trío y Luna eran los únicos de color azul marino.

"Que conveniente" – Murmuró Ron.

"Supongo que podremos lograrlo." – Comentó Hermione, luego agregó. – "Podremos lograr estar contigo hasta el final como lo prometimos hace años" – Harry sonrió y abrazó a Hermione y Ron unos momentos.

"No importa que suceda, vamos a sobrevivir y a contarles esta historia nefasta a nuestros hijos ¿quieren?" – Bromeó Harry.

"Por supuesto. Cuenta conmigo" – Respondió Ron.

Cuando salieron a la entrada de Hogwarts comprendieron a qué se debían los murmullos, el mismísimo Ministro y su esposa estaban allí, vestidos de color azul marino, al igual que Tonks, Sirius y Remus.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" – Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

"Está en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, y Blasie Zabini. No va a estar en medio de todo con el estado de embarazo que tiene" – Argumentó Sirius. Ginny asintió comprendiendo.

"Supongo que alguno de ustedes es nuestro Auror calificado" – Comentó Harry sonriendo con picardía.

"¿Auror Calificado, donde?" – Dijo James preocupado. – "No me hagan esas bromas, no vaya a ser cosa que se arrepientan de tenerme como Ministro."

"No digas tonterías James, eres un gran ministro." – Le confirmó Lily tomándole la mano.

"No puedo creer que estemos bromeando en algo así" – Se quejó Hermione.

"Ya habrá tiempo para ponerse nostálgicos cuando lleguemos" – Le aseguro Luna a su lado. – "Créeme"

"Ginebra" – Una voz con un tonto acento francés exagerado se escuchó un tanto lejos. Cuando la colorada se volteó a ver se encontró con un muchacho y una chica, vestidos de verde oscuro. Ginny sonrió recordando que ese color lo llevaba puesto Moody.

"Gino, Giselle" – Dijo cuando ellos la alcanzaron. – "Es Virginia"

"Lo siento, es la costumbre. Pero dime¿también irás a pelear?" – Preguntó Gino.

"Claro que sí, es mi deber"

"¿Dónde está ese apuesto muchacho rubio que..?"

"Está en coma, en la enfermería, lo tocas y te mato. ¿Quedó claro o te lo digo en francés?" – Respondió Ginny con seriedad.

"Es que, lo siento, no quise..."

"Ginny vamos." – Llamó Lily que se encontraba con el resto.

"Nos vemos en la batalla. Manténganse con vida" – Dijo la colorada relajando el rostro.

"Tu también Ginny" – Respondió Gino. Al verla partir él se quedó con Giselle. – "Es una lástima que no esté disponible"

"Cállate, quizá ni siquiera sobrevivas la guerra."

"¿porque no te callas tu? No puedo creer que siga aguantando tus estupideces. Realmente eres insoportable. ¿Sabes?"

Giselle quiso responder pero Gino ya se estaba alejando de ella. Con frustración, pateó la piedra que estaba a su lado y luego comenzó a correr hacia su grupo.

"Gracias por acompañarnos" – Comentó uno de los aurors a Giselle en cuanto ella llegó al grupo.

"Cállate" – Le retó en un susurro.

"Muy bien, presten tención" – La voz áspera y cansada de Moody se escuchó de pronto. Todos prestaron atención a lo que el jefe del departamento de aurors tenía que decir. – "Muy bien hay diez chicos que vendrán con nosotros. Mi consejo, aurors, es que no tomen a la ligera a estos muchachos, ya que fueron entrenados por los mejores en su especialidad." – Señaló a las diez personas que se agregarían al grupo de aurors calificados. Entre ellos estaban los mellizos Weasley, Oliver Wood, Viktor Krum y dos de sus compañeros, Alexis, Zora, Sakura y Jack. Los mismos que habían acompañado a Ginny en su viaje a Rusia.

"¿Qué es lo que tendremos que hacer?" – preguntó Oliver.

"Nuestro trabajo será encargarnos de apoyar al grupo Alfa." – Dijo señalando al grupo vestidos de azul, el de Ginny.

"¿Y ellos que harán?"

"Atacarán a Voldemort" – dijo con resolución. Las personas que rodeaban a Moody se estremecieron al saber cual era el plan. El ataque masivo contra el enemigo, llevado a cabo por once personas.

"Roguemos que termine bien…" – Dijo George

"Porque nuestros tres hermanos están ahí" – Terminó la frase Fred

"Creí que solo estaban Virginia y Ronald ahí" – Comentó Oliver, intentando ver si otra cabellera clorada, además de la de la señora Potter, estaba allí.

"Harry es tan hermano nuestro como ellos" – Dijeron los dos a la vez, frunciendo el seño, como si les hubiera dicha que la fabricación de chascos no llevaba a ninguna ganancia.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Iba a hacerlo un tanto mas largo, pero creí que sería mejor que la batalla empiece directamente en el capitulo siguiente…. Así que este me quedó un tanto corto… de todos modos, espero que les guste.

Gracias mil a **Utena-Puchiko-nyu, leodyn, clau **y un gracias especial para **ENOVY** por todos los review que me dejaste.

Un beso gigante a todos y espero lean el prox, que supongo será subido pronto. Aunque debo advertirles que estaré un poco ocupada con el estudio….

Ivita Black

M.O.M.

**...un extra... **

¡ARGENTINA SOY, Y VOS SOS LA ALEGRIA DE MI CORAZÓN, YO NI MUERTA TE VOY A DEJAR, DESDE ELCIELO TE VOY A ALENTAR….! 6 – 0 CONTRA SERBIA……VAMOS ARGENTINA QUE LLEGAMOS AL FINAL!


	37. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Ya no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, si un minuto, una hora, un día o una vida; pero sabían que debían seguir vivos, seguir peleando hasta dar contra Voldemort. A la lejanía se escuchaban gritos apagados de maldiciones, voces de jóvenes con una infancia arrancada, con una vida de riesgo. Pero a pesar de querer ayudarlos a toda costa, ellos debían hacer un gran esfuerzo para tener oídos sordos a las batallas lejanas.

Los Merodeadores estaban con ellos¿acaso no era una seguridad? La única seguridad era que nadie estaba seguro allí, en ese momento.

"¡Ginny, concéntrate!" – Exclamó Sirius.

"Lo siento" – Vocalizó apenas la colorada. De un momento a otro, alguien la tironeaba de su brazo hacia detrás de uno de los restos de los tantos edificios que habían sido destruidos en la batalla.

"¿Qué sucede contigo¡Dudo mucho que Draco te quiera en pedazos Virginia!" – Le espetó Harry, junto a él, los miembros del grupo de Moody los observaban, atentos, aunque ninguno de los dos, se preocupaban del resto.

"Lo siento" – Volvió a decir. Pero nadie esperaba lo que Harry hizo después. La empujó contra la pared con fuerza, lo suficiente para que el golpe le sucumbiera en su cuerpo y despertara.

"No quiero que lo sientas, quiero que actúes, porque no voy a dejar que te mueras ¿está claro?" – Ginny solo lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos; lágrimas que no iba a dejar salir. – "¿Sabes a quien estamos buscando?" – Ginny sintió, desconocida de este Harry. – "Ese tipo quiere matarte, quiere matarnos a todos¿vas a dejar que eso suceda? Porque si lo haces puedo matarte yo ahora y nos ahorramos los peligros para contigo"

"No es necesario que seas tan rudo" – Dijo Krum acercándose despacio, nadie le respondió, sin embargo.

"Responde Virginia" – Exclamó Harry.

"No, quiero vivir"

"Entonces hazme el favor de demostrarlo porque no pienso arriesgar a tantas personas para alguien que no lo desea" – Entonces el muchacho suavizó su tono al que siempre usaba con ella. – "Ginny, te quiero atenta; si tu no lo estás entonces ¿Qué puedo pretender de mi? Recuerda quien eres, qué eres para mí, y para la persona que te está esperando en Hogwarts. Porque estoy seguro que el _hurón_ va a despertar para dar unos cuantos hechizos y llevarse el título de héroe supremo" – Ginny sonrió.

"Lo lamento, realmente lo hago."

"¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Voy a matar a ese mal nacido" – Dijo Ginny, su fuego característico renaciendo en su mirada, como el fénix.

"¡Harry, solo unos cuantos metros más!" – El grito de Ron los hizo voltear. Sobre una colina los mortífagos más cercanos al mismísimo Voldemort, combatían con algunos Aurors con bastante esfuerzo.

"¿Estás lista Ginny?" – preguntó él. Ginny simplemente tomó con más fuerza su varita y asintió, con una seriedad única. – "Si tu madre me viera ahora, me mataría ella misma" – Bromeó Harry, aún así, con seriedad en el rostro.

Hechizos y maldiciones viajaban por todos lados, si no fuera porque era una guerra, y porque si te tocan corres con el riesgo de morirte, las luces que se formaban daban un gran espectáculo. Pero claro, los protagonistas y creadores de estas luces no se dedicaban a admirarlas, sino que intentaban no ser tocados por ellas y encargarse de que su enemigo más próximo recibiera una.

Harry y Ginny corrían a toda prisa, lanzando maldiciones a todos aquellos que llevaran máscaras de calaveras en su rostro, Hermione, Ron y Luna se unieron a ellos y pronto los cinco se encontraron frente a frente con el objetivo más próximo, los Mortífagos; que, una vez de cerca, se dieron cuenta que luchaban con ningún otro que los mismo merodeadores, Lily y Tonks.

"¿Ayuda?" – Dijo Ron cuando se acercó a Sirius.

"No me vendría mal, gracias" – Dijo el animago. Hermione y Remus daban lo mejor de si mismos contra dos mortífagos desconocidos. Lily y Ginny se encargaban de los hermanos Langtrange, mientras Luna y Tonks se encargaban de otros dos que según Harry, eran Crabbe y Goyle, padres.

"¡Papá!" – James no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, una luz verde salía de la varita de su oponente, y otra de color blanca, le rozó la mejilla, acto seguido, el mortífago estaba en el suelo, muerto y James duro en su lugar. – "Papá¿estas bien?"

"¿Qué fue… eso?" – Preguntó aún paralizado.

"Iba a matarte, y yo lo detuve" – Respondió Harry lanzando un hechizo a otro mortífago que se acercaba a ellos.

"¿Cómo?"

"si sobrevives luego te digo" – Sonrió Harry.

* * *

Una explosión se escuchó en lo alto de la colina. Lugar donde el grupo principal de ataque se encontraba. Los aurors iban ganando sobre los mortífagos, pero aún, éstos, daban algo de batalla. Sin embargo, la batalla que aún apenas se lidiaba abajo se detuvo por completo, cuando un grito aturdidor se escuchó poco después de la explosión, y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a observar la gran batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, dejando de lado las propias batallas que libraban. Fue increíble ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pues la escena de la cual eran testigos, nunca se la olvidarían. 

Los mortífagos parecían aún más fuertes que antes y esto les perjudicaba a gran medida a los merodeadores y los chicos, dado que antes cuando podías luchar uno contra uno, ahora se necesitaban dos para mantener una batalla equitativa con uno de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, nuestros héroes daban la batalla de sus vidas, no iban a dejar que estas personas, los vencieran. No iban a dejar que la morbosa ideología de voldemort dominara el mundo mágico y destruyera el mundo muggle.

Maldiciones que nunca habían escuchado o visto actuar antes, se demostraban ahora sin ningún pudor, con una maestría digna de un gran mago o bruja.

"Tonks" – Exclamó Remus.

"Luna"

Le siguió Harry, con la misma intención que su ex profesor. Pronto los dos, gritaron al unísono:

"Vete de aquí, se está poniendo muy peligroso ahora"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Tonks, defendiéndose de un ataque pero que igualmente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por el poder de la maldición.

"Sí" – Dijo Remus.

Bill, Charlie y Krum, se acercaron a ambas que peleaban contra dos poderosos mortífagos. En cuanto el sujeto fue reducido, los tres hombres, prácticamente arrastraron a ambas muchachas fuera de la batalla. Ahora solo quedaban los cuatro de cada generación.

"Harry, ahora" – Llamó Hermione.

Remus junto a Hermione, Sirius junto a Ron, Lily junto a Ginny y James junto a Harry. Los cuatro adultos distrajeron a sus oponentes mientras que los cuatro chicos comenzaron a recitar algo in entendible. Primero Hermione:

"_Fresanver guchimo liluma_" – Dijo la chica alzando su varita y una luz roja muy intensa comenzó a salir de ella y a cubrir su cuerpo.

"_Sasade puriba dufre minum chimersue_" – Recitó Ron, alzando igualmente su varita, y mientras la luz que fluía de ella era un amarillo fuerte que cubría ya su cuerpo, ni él ni Hermione dejaban de repetir la frase, una y otra y otra vez, como si estuvieran en una especie de trance. Ahora era el turno de Ginny.

"_Tretumne tretumna liluma pur mendime_" – La varita de Ginny en alto, una luz blanca la cubría y el coro entre los tres muchachos iba en aumento, cuando cada vez que repetían la frase la luz brillaba más, y el poder se regaba por todo el ambiente como un aroma.

"_Finite derum initiate zalibe_" – las palabras de Harry fueron el detonador de lo que ocurrió después. Una luz azul inundó de pronto el cuerpo de Harry, las voces de Hermione, Ron y Ginny repitieron una vez más sus respectivas frases y luego se detuvieron.

Un instante después, los cuatro pronunciaron la frase de Harry como si fuera un grito de guerra y de un momento a otro, las cuatro luces que cubrían a los chicos salieron disparadas al cielo, como rayos de luz, uniéndose y creando una mezcla de colores tal, que era imposible deducir cual era en realidad. De pronto y como todo ocurrió, la luz se esparció sobre todos los presentes como un baño de luz de luna y entonces sucedió.

Todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que estaban allí cayeron al suelo, inconcientes. Incluso los que peleaban contra los Merodeadores dejaron de hacerlo, y aunque no quedaron completamente inconcientes estaban lo suficientemente débiles como para no resistirse.

"¿Qué fue lo que…?" – Fue lo primero que se escuchó entre la multitud, Moody, se había hecho paso como pudo, con su pata de palo, hasta llegar a los cuatro adolescentes que respiraban un tanto agitados.

"¿Recuerdan el hechizo que Ginny usó esa vez en Hogsmeade?"- Explicó Harry tomando una gran bocanada de aire. – "bueno, esto fue a gran escala y, más preciso"

"¿Han estado practicando esto?" – Preguntó Fred.

"Claro que sí¿Qué crees que estábamos haciendo cuando no estábamos en el colegio?"

"Busquemos ahora a Voldemort y acabemos con esto" – Dijo James.

Apenas hubo James terminado de decir eso, el canto angelical de Fawkes les hizo voltear. El ave, se posó en el brazo extendido de Harry.

"¿Traes algo para nosotros?" – Preguntó Harry, acariciando la cabeza del Fénix. El ave cantó y pronto los ocho desparecieron.

"¿Harry¡Harry!" – Exclamó Luna desesperada.

"No te preocupes, será mejor que volvamos a la escuela." – Dijo Tonks, pero se podía ver en su rostro que no estaba ni pizca contenta con lo que iba a suceder - "Desgraciadamente, no podemos interferir en sus destinos"

* * *

Los alrededores cambiaron drásticamente de un momento a otro. Un instante estaban rodeados por sus compañeros; el siguiente, se encontraban en un oscuro, pantanoso y neblinoso cementerio. Lleno de ángeles destruidos y lápidas cubiertas por moho. Una densa neblina cubría sus pies y un espantoso viento soplaba de manera aterradora. Y sin embargo, el silencio era imponente. Ni siquiera el canto Fawkes se oía. 

"No me agrada esto" – Murmuró Sirius, recorriendo el lugar a su alrededor con la mirada intentando descifrar el lugar exacto en donde estaban.

"¿Y que lugar es este?" – Preguntó James, acercándose a su esposa e hijo, de modo de poder protegerlos si algo sucedía de pronto.

Harry respondió de inmediato cuando reconoció el lugar. Quiso decirlo de forma segura, pero parecía que sus palabras no querían salir de su boca. Retrocedió un paso, y dio contra el cuerpo de su padre.

"¿Harry¿Qué sucede?" – El chico se dio vuelta, enfrentando la mirada de su padre. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan alto como James? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser tan pequeño como un botón para poder entrar en el bolsillo de su padre y quedarse allí. – "hijo" – Pidió James apretando con un poco de fuerza el antebrazo de Harry.

"Es el cementerio…"

"Sí, Harry. Sabemos eso pero…" – Sirius no pudo terminar de decir su frase, Harry lo interrumpió abruptamente.

"¡Es el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton!" – Exclamó. Los adultos parecían no comprender pero, a diferencia de ellos, los tres chicos, junto a Harry dieron señal de saber dónde era eso. Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Ginny se abrazó a si misma, cerrando los ojos, mientras que Ron maldijo por lo bajo.

"¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo aquí?" – Dijo Lily.

Harry avanzó con cuidado entre las lápidas tumbadas hasta dar con una en especial. Se sobresaltó cuando noto algo específico en la tumba.

"Tom Riddle" – Leyó Sirius, para luego volver la mirada a los demás. –"¿Qué diablos?"

"Es la tumba del padre de Voldemort…"

"¿Es eso… sangre?" – preguntó James acercándose con cuidado y notando la mancha en la piedra

"Sí, la mía" – Dijo en un susurro.

"No quiero estar aquí, no me gusta para nada" – Sirius pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ginny, protegiéndola.

"Y ¿Dónde diablos está Dumbledore?"

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" – Una voz rastrera y silbante llegó hasta ellos desde un lugar un poco más lejos. – "El bueno de Dumbledore los está esperando. Pero vaya, parece que tus amigos están aquí también, Colagusano"

"¡Maldita rata rastrera!" – Sirius se quiso abalanzar sobre el traidor que se hacía llamar amigo, pero James lo detuvo.

"Sirius, primero terminemos con esto, y luego Pettigrew" – Dijo calmado, pero podía verse en su mirada el odio y el dolor por la traición.

"James…"

"Ya me escuchaste"

Se giraron hacia la voz, allí, sobre la colina estaba en toda su gloria Voldemort, junto a un tembloroso Peter un paso atrás. Unas sombras se erguían detrás de ellos, no pudieron descifrar quienes o que eran.

"¿Dónde está Albus?" – Exclamó Harry, su voz un tanto temblorosa.

"No me digas que ahora me tienes miedo Harry" – Bromeó sarcástico Voldemort.

"El miedo no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es odio, no miedo"

"Bien, entonces. Supongo que estás listo para 'vencerme' ¿verdad?"

"Nunca he estado tan listo en mi vida para algo, _Tom_" – Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort pero Harry ni se movió, dejando que la luz pasara por su mejilla y apenas sintiera el calor del hechizo. A pesar de eso, los demás un par de metros atrás sí reaccionaron.

"No vuelvas a llamarme así" – Siseó Voldemort. Harry vio su oportunidad de ser él hora, el que jugara con la tensión.

"¿Por qué? Creí que estabas orgulloso de llevar el nombre de tu padre. Creía que nosotros éramos más parecidos de lo que aparentamos." - Harry dio un paso al frente. Por alguna razón, no veía el sentido de temerle a ese sujeto. Era solo un hombre, horrible y maléfico, pero un hombre al fin. Y los hombres no son perfectos.

"Creí que nos parecíamos, porque ambos éramos de sangre impura, ambos llevábamos los nombres de nuestros padres y ninguno de los dos creció con nuestros padres. Pero tú me diste otras razones para creer que éramos similares. ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que a los dos nos gusta llamar la atención?"

"Harry" – Murmuró Hermione.

"Pero claro. Esa es una de las tantas cosas en las que te has equivocado, _Tom_"

"veo que el viejo desquiciado te ha consentido demasiado, Harry Potter. Es hora de que aprendas a respetar… me" – Otro hechizo, Harry no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar e iba a darle de lleno en el pecho. Pero algo sucedió, un campo de fuerza cubrió a Harry"

"No creo que quieras hacer eso frente a nosotros" – Dijo James, con su varita en alto.

"Ese fue otro error… El primero fue haber nacido. Pero claro, cuando cometes errores sin que nadie te diga que está mal, tú continúas haciéndolos. Por eso llega tu segundo error. Intentar dominar algo que está, por mucho, lejos de tu alcance. Nadie ha podido dominar tanto. No Cesar, no Alejandro Magno, no Napoleón, no Hitler y por supuesto, no _tú_"

"eres un maldito que lo único que ha hecho fue molestar desde el instante que naciste…"

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti ¿no?" – Dijo Sirius.

"Black, Black, Black… ¿Cómo estuvo esa vida detrás del Velo? Buen debo admitir que no era una _vida._ Bella estaba muy contenta cuando te vio atravesar el velo…" – Del otro lado de Voldemort apareció una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, y una mirada fría e incluso psicópata

"Bellatrix" – murmuró Sirius.

"Ya vez, logré escapar de tú pequeña y tonta protegida, _primito_"

"¿Donde está Dumbledore?" – Preguntó Harry.

"¿Supongo que te refieres a eso?" – Voldemort levantó una de sus esqueléticas manos y con su dedo índice señaló hacia un poste, o más que poste, era una cruz. Parecía que una persona estaba allí colgada, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza hacia un costado, caída.

"Profesor" – Dijo Lily.

"Esto se va a terminar ahora"

Harry desapareció de pronto apareciendo junto a Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de varita bajó al anciano y con cuidado lo recostó junto al poste.

"Profesor" – Murmuró Harry.

"¿Harry?" – Unos ojos celestes se posaron en los verdes de Harry. Estaban apagados, débiles… - "Lo siento hijo. Creí que podría terminar con esto sin sacrificar a nadie… supongo que me equivoqué."

"Descuida Albus, estamos aquí. Nos encargaremos nosotros ahora."

"Harry, hay algo… Tom trama algo"

"Eso ¿Cuándo ha sido noticia?" – El anciano sonrió con dificultad.

"Tu mayor poder son tus seres queridos Harry" – El chico asintió pero giró rápidamente su mirada cuando sitió a Fawkes posarse sobre su hombro.

El ave comenzó a cantar sobre el anciano y en cuanto unas lágrimas cayeron sobre él, Albus dumbledore comenzó a tener nuevamente ese color característico.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó dubitativo.

"Puedo mantener una pelea justa." – Respondió el hombre.

Con ayuda de Harry se puso de pie y apareció junto a los demás.

"Vaya, parece que el anciano aún tiene fuerzas para pelear ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"Hoy, aquí y ahora, será tu fin." – Murmuró James. - ¿No me volverás a quitar a mi familia"

"¿No crees que pides peras al olmo, muchacho?" – Bromeó sínico voldemort.

"Hermione" – Llamó Harry en un susurro. A su lado, la chica lo miró disimuladamente, mostrándole que prestaba atención. – "¿Recuerdas quinto año?" – Murmuró. Dumbledore del otro lado del chico, dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención de Voldemort.

"Sí" – susurró Hermione.

"Observa detrás de ellos. La cripta"

"Bien, lo haremos"

"Ya no quiero tenerte cerca viejo" – dijo Voldemort con desprecio.

"No entiendo aún por qué haces todo esto Tom" – Dijo el anciano.

"Nunca lo entenderías…" - Con un movimiento de varita Harry estaba justo frente a Voldemort, Peter y Bellatrix.

"¡Harry!" – Exclamó Lily intentando correr hacia él. Un brazo, sin embargo, la detuvo de hacerlo.

"Pude deshacerle hechizo que realizaste aquella vez, pequeña sangre sucia rastrera. Puedo hacer de él lo que me plazca"

Con un dedo rozó el rostro de Harry, la cicatriz comenzó a arder con gran fuerza, como si estuvieran colocando algo ardiendo en su frente.

"déjalo…" – Exclamó James.

"No pueden impedir nada. Yo tengo el control ahora, siempre he tenido el control."

"Eso no… fue lo que… dijiste…" – Harry hablaba con dificultad, intentando articular las palabras y no pensar en el intenso dolor en su frente, en todo su cuerpo. – "…dijiste… en este mismo… mismo lugar hace… cinco años"

Los que estaban abajo, solo pudieron exclamar al ver el cuerpo de Harry estrellarse contra una de las lápidas y caer pesadamente sobre la tierra.

"Voy a torturarte mil veces hasta que implores clemencia y luego lo volveré a hacer otras mil veces… y cuando ya tu cuerpo no resista siquiera una gota de agua, te brindaré energía suficiente para volver a torturarte mocoso mal nacido."

Ese fue el momento, la señal para actual. Hermione, Ron y Ginny lanzaron tres poderosos _Reductos_ y las paredes de las criptas que se hallaban detrás de los dos magos y Voldemort cayeron sobre ellos. En ese momento James y Lily corrieron hacia Harry mientras que Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore protegían a los tres chicos de los ahora furiosos enemigos.

"¡_Expelliarmus_!" - Gritó James protegiendo a su familia.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y con ellos los rayos de colores brillantes. Parecía imposible que solo tres de ellos pudieran estar dando una batalla semejante contra nueve magos, poderosos y capacitados magos.

"Algo no está bien" - Dijo Remus esquivando una maldición imperdonable de Bellatrix. – "Hay algo en el aire…"

"Dementores" – Anunció Hermione en voz baja.

"¿Qué?"

"Son, Dementotes" – Volvió a decir, apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo… esto le hacía acordar a su tercer año, y al parecer Sirius no pensaba tan distinto, porque empalideció de pronto.

"Padfoot, estas fuera de Azkaban. Ellos no vienen por ti" – Le aseguró James. – "O al menos no por ti solo. Tienes, tenemos que defendernos de ellos"

Sirius asintió débilmente aún recordando sus doce años perdidos en aquella prisión, y especialmente, recordando los pensamientos y sentimientos que esos seres le hicieron recodar una y otra vez.

Los escalofríos aumentaron de pronto, y el cielo se vistió de negro, pesar de estar amaneciendo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el instante que los dementores comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. La risa de voldemort se escuchaba de fondo, pero los pensamientos más dolorosos, los recuerdos más oscuros inundaban sus mentes, destruyendo cualquier concentración.

"Ha…rry" – Intentó formar Ron. Su mano apoyada débilmente sobre el hombro de su amigo. Harry abrió los ojos, el terror en su mirada.

"No puede… ser" – Dejo salir – "_Expectro Patronum_"

Los dementores se alejaron un poco de sus víctimas pero ese hechizo no era suficiente para detener a cientos de esos seres oscuros y siniestros.

"Se están… concentrando… en ellos" – Logró decir Ginny. Ella y Hermione lanzaban débiles hechizos como los de Harry.

En efecto, los dementores atacaban a los cinco adultos. Todos ellos débiles por los anteriores enfrentamientos. Lily intentaba, en vano, atacar al enemigo con un humo plateado, mientras a su espalda Sirius e cubría la cabeza y negaba rápidamente. James y Remus estaban del otro lado, intentando defenderse y a la vez hacerlo con sirius y Dumbledore, que no poseía su varita, y se encontraba de rodillas.

"¿Creen que puedan… conjurar un patronum… corpóreo?" – Preguntó Harry agitado. Los otros tres asintieron. – "Muy bien. A la cuenta de tres."

Los cuatro chicos contaron a la vez y una vez alcanzado el momento, un ciervo, un búho, una comadreja y un cisne salieron volando hacia los dementores, atacándolos de tal forma que parecían ser devorados por los espectros de luz brillante.

"¿Están bien?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, creo…" – Respondió Remus. Levantando la mirada, por un momento se sintió sumamente orgulloso de sus cuatro alumnos, ex alumnos.

"Supongo que ahora es nuestro turno" – Dijo Bellatrix acercándose con varita en alto. – "No creí que fueras tan miedoso primo"

"Veamos como reaccionas tú, Bella" – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de James.

"Creí que las cuatro puntas serían más fuertes. Pero no duraron nada la primera vez." – Colagusano se acercaba detrás de Bellatrix.

"¿Sabes de eso?"

"Claro que sí." – Instantáneamente, Bellatrix se acercó a Lily, Ron y Hermione. Mientras que el Traidor lo hacía a los Merodeadores. Ginny y Harry, vieron la oportunidad de sacar a Dumbledore de allí.

"No soporté la idea de ser desplazados del grupo por esa mugrosa…" – Un hechizo le dio en el pecho haciéndolo dar contra un ángel de piedra, rompiéndolo.

"Ni se te ocurra llamarla así. El único mugroso aquí eres tú. Rata sucia." – Atacó James.

* * *

"Albus…" 

"Estoy bien, muchacho. Solo necesito mi varita que…"

"_Accio Varita de Dumbledore_" – Dijo Ginny. La madera llegó a ella unos momentos después.

"Gracias hija"

"Que conmovedor. Pero tenemos algo que terminar." – La voz de Voldemort se escuchó muy cerca de ellos. Y de hecho estaba cerca. – "_discidium ter corporeus insto_"

Lo que sucedió después no fue algo que hubieran deseado.

En donde estaba Voldemort ahora había tres cuerpos. Uno era el mismo de hacía un momento, mismo rostro, mismo cuerpo, mismo aspecto en general. Junto a este, a su derecha había uno mas bajo y menudo. Al parecer tenía cabello y, bueno, parecía ser humano. El del otro lado, el de la izquierda, era más similar al del centro, pero tenía más aspecto humano, aunque no tanto.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" – Preguntó Harry.

"¿Los reconoces Harry?" – Dijo Albus. Poniéndose de erguido de pronto. La luz del sol asomándose en el horizonte se reflejó en las tres figuras frente a ellos.

"Por Merlín" – Gimió Ginny acercándose a Harry. Definitivamente no quería volver a ver ese rostro, esa persona, nuevamente.

"Es…Tom Riddle."

"En efecto, el del centro es el Voldemort que tú conoces Harry, pero el de la izquierda, es el Voldemort que mató a tus padres la primera vez."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que sí….

Bueno, el capi está presente, espero que realmente les haya gustado, a mi me costo un poco escribirlo pero aquí está… finalmente…

Muchas gracias por la espera a **Gwen Diasmore, ENOVY, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, leodyn, clau, Terry Moon, anzu back, Paulina Radcliffe, Alyssa L. Malfoy.**

Y espero poder subir los prox. Pronto, por ahora que lo disfruten y no olviden sus reviews…

Un saludo gigante a todos

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	38. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

"Albus…"

"Estoy bien, muchacho. Solo necesito mi varita que…"

"_Accio Varita de Dumbledore_" – Dijo Ginny. La madera llegó a ella unos momentos después.

"Gracias hija"

"Que conmovedor. Pero tenemos algo que terminar." – La voz de Voldemort se escuchó muy cerca de ellos. Y de hecho estaba cerca. – "_discidium ter corporeus insto_"

Lo que sucedió después no fue algo que hubieran deseado.

En donde estaba Voldemort ahora había tres cuerpos. Uno era el mismo de hacía un momento, mismo rostro, mismo cuerpo, mismo aspecto en general. Junto a este, a su derecha había uno mas bajo y menudo. Al parecer tenía cabello y, bueno, parecía ser humano. El del otro lado, el de la izquierda, era más similar al del centro, pero tenía más aspecto humano, aunque no tanto.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" – Preguntó Harry.

"¿Los reconoces Harry?" – Dijo Albus. Poniéndose de erguido de pronto. La luz del sol asomándose en el horizonte se reflejó en las tres figuras frente a ellos.

"Por Merlín" – Gimió Ginny acercándose a Harry. Definitivamente no quería volver a ver ese rostro, esa persona, nuevamente.

"Es…Tom Riddle."

"En efecto, el del centro es el Voldemort que tú conoces Harry, pero el de la izquierda, es el Voldemort que mató a tus padres la primera vez."

Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tres Voldemort, ya uno era suficiente pero tres de ellos era… demasiado. El chico tragó con esfuerzo, esto no iba a ser bueno, en lo absoluto.

"Ahora que estamos parejos" – Hablaron los tres Voldemort a la vez. En tres tonalidades distintas, eso sí daba miedo. – "¿Porqué no comenzamos con lo que hay primero en la lista?" – El hombre de en medio, aquel que Harry había conocido y el cual se había enfrentado tantas veces con anterioridad, dio un paso al frente y apuntó con su varita a Dumbledore. Tom Riddle hizo el mismo acto con su varita contra Ginny, esto dejaba entonces al más joven de los Voldemort en sus manos.

"¿Harry?" – Ginny parecía tener un tono en la voz que iba de nervios a pura adrenalina, algo que era incomprensible incluso para ella misma. – "La batalla final dará comienzo" – Murmuró a su lado.

"Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepan que ustedes dos fueron los mejores alumnos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, y no estoy arrepentido de haberles dado y enseñado todo lo que sé."

"Hablaremos de esto cuando termine"

"Harry" – Le dijo el anciano. – "No creo que…"

"Volveremos todos a casa" – Interrumpió Harry sin apartar la mirada del asesino de sus padres.

En cuanto el sol reflejó su primer rayo sobre la tierra, la batalla dio inicio. Ginny contra Tom Riddle, aquel que en su primer año en Hogwarts intentó matarla para volver a la vida.

Albus Dumbledore contra el actual Voldemort, aquel que parecía igualar su fuerza y poder mágico. Harry por otro lado, se enfrentaba contra el que destruyó su vida por completo. Aquel Voldemort que pasó años planeando su ascenso pero que por culpa de un niño de un año de edad lo perdió todo por catorce largos años.

* * *

Los heridos seguían llegando, y ya no había tantas camas para colocar a los recién llegados. Madame Pomfrey mandó instalar en los salones de ese mismo piso camas y sanadores para que pudieran encargarse, mientras que en la enfermería trasladaban a los que peor se encontraban.

La mujer iba de un lado a otro, sin poder detenerse ni un minuto. Blasie estaba en un estado casi similar, atendiendo a los que fueron antes sus compañeros, y ahora eran devastadores pacientes que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Estaba más que preocupado por los chicos. Luna había regresado un poco lastimada pero con un rostro que parecía haber recibido un beso del dementor. Cuando fue a preguntar, esperando lo peor, simplemente le dijo que Harry y los demás habían desaparecido para acabar con todo.

El chico estaba colocando unas pociones a uno de los tantos aurores que estaban a su cargo cuando escuchó que la señora Pomfrey dejó caer algo, haciéndose trisas, y ahogando un grito. Blasie se volteó rápidamente, no sabiendo que esperar, pero definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

* * *

La rata y Bellatrix estaban dando una tremenda batalla. Nunca se hubieran imaginado, Remus, Sirius y James, que Peter hubiera mejorado tanto a lo largo de los años. De tan solo recordar que apenas podía realizar sus hechizos y que solo cuando pudo finalmente tomar una forma animaga, descartaron la idea de que Peter era un Squib.

"Vaya Colagusano, creo que nos has dejado con la boca abierta" – Vocalizó Sirius con un tono mezclado entre el odio y el sarcasmo. James le tomó la iniciativa de inmediato.

"Es cierto, aún no puedo creer que hayamos perdido la apuesta ante Remus ¿verdad Sirius?"

"¿Qué apuesta?" – Preguntó furioso Peter, que a pesar de sus habilidades no había podido dar de lleno a ninguno todavía.

"la apuesta… la apuesta" – Dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Que. Apuesta?" – Volvió a preguntar. Esta vez Remus respondió.

"Padfoot y Prongs apostaron que no te convertirías en ningún animal."

"¿Creyeron que no podría hacerlo, que estaría demasiado atrasado para hacerlo como ustedes?"

"No. Creíamos que eras un _Squib_" – Respondió Sirius con el mismo tono.

Luces salieron disparadas desde tres varitas haciendo contacto unas con otras. Pero Remus fue más rápido y en lugar de proteger a Sirius como lo hizo James, decidió tomar la oportunidad de un Peter desprevenido y atacándolo de lleno.

Peter golpeó un tronco pequeño con su espalda quebrándolo y cayendo sobre él. No volvió a levantarse.

"No creí que fueras de esos que atacan por la espalda"

"Lo soy, cuando de un enemigo se trata" – Respondió Remus. Parecía tener un odio increíble aún en su mirada.

"¿Crees que Lily y los chicos necesiten ayuda?" – Preguntó James dirigiendo su mirada hacia la batalla junto a ellos.

"Supongo que sí, aunque Bellatrix esté mas fuerte que antes, también los chicos y Lily."

Definitivamente, Sirius tenía razón. La batalla que se estaba llevando acabo frente a ellos era alucinante. Hermione y Ron parecían no derramar una sola gota de sudor frente a Bellatrix, mientras que la mujer demostraba estar perdiendo los estribos. Claro que las acotaciones de Ron no ayudaban. Lily mientras tanto aprovechaba las distracciones de Bella para atacar con gran fuerza.

"Tres contra uno¿esto les enseñó el bueno de Dumbledore?" – Dijo Bellatrix escondiéndose detrás de una de las lápidas.

"No eres la más indicada para hablar sobre eso. Porque si mal no recuerdo, tu y otros once magos se enfrentaron a seis niños." – Ron chasqueó la lengua. – "Que vergonzoso"

"¡Cállate estúpido!" – Exclamó enfurecida la mortífaga.

"No te queda nada Bellatrix" – Anunció Lily. – "Los mortífagos ya están todos capturados, Peter está fuera de combate y tu _amo_ va a perder la batalla"

"Mi señor no puede perder, y no importa que nadie quede, mientras haya uno solo de nosotros, nuestros ideales continuarán existiendo."

"no te equivoques, observa a tu alrededor. Harry, Ginny y Dumbledore acabaran con tu adorado señor oscuro."

"¡NO, eso nunca va a suceder!"

Una luz fuerte inundó el lugar, cegando unos momentos a los demás. En cuanto la luz se disipó lo suficiente, se vieron frente a un conjunto de criaturas mágicamente invocadas, y manejadas por Bellatrix.

"El señor oscuro es muy fuerte, nunca va a perder contra Dumbledore." – Una vez más, las criaturas se desplegaron en el aire, atacando a los oponentes de Bellatrix.

* * *

"debiste haber muerto en aquel momento, niña tonta"

"quiero que sepas, que no soy la misma que antes." – Ginny desapareció de su lugar y apareció momentos después detrás de Tom, a escasos tres pasos de distancia. El chico se sorprendió pero logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Ginny.

"eres rápida."

"No tienes idea alguna" – Murmuró ella. Apuntó con su varita y una luz azul oscuro salió de ella sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El rayo de luz dio de lleno en el pecho de Tom, haciendo que cayera de espaldas un par de metros atrás.

"Supongo que tendré que pelear en serio aquí"

"Eso espero, porque no tendría sentido haberme entrenado tanto tiempo para destruirte en tan poco tiempo."

Tom levantó su varita y Ginny recibió el mismo hechizo, sin embargo logró mantener el equilibrio y solo fue arrastrada un par de pasos, dejando la marca de sus pies sobre la tierra.

En ese momento comenzaron las idas y venidas de luces entre los dos, pero se notaba que Ginny era superior a la versión adolescentes del mago oscuro más tenebroso que existió.

* * *

Voldemort y Dumbledore daban todo de su magia para acabar con esto, pero el anciano parecía estar más cansado de lo normal. Había sido torturado y lastimado varias veces, sin nombrar que su magia había disminuido por dichos ataques. Aún así no se rendía, después de todo, él era el mago más poderoso de la historia, no podía demostrar lo contrario a los que siempre estuvieron con él, a pesar de todo, a riesgos de morir, de ser torturados o quien sabe qué otras cosas. Pero en especial por Harry, ese chico le recordaba tanto a él mismo cuando tenía su edad, hacía tanto tiempo atrás, emprendedor y nada egoísta, son características que él mismo recompensa y admira.

Otra luz intentó alcanzarlo pero logró evitarla por poco.

"¿No te parece que es algo cliché?" – Le burló Voldemort.

"Es posible, pero si fuera diferente, no tendría sentido" – Voldemort rió sardónico.

"Eso es justo lo que me molesta de ti. Siempre quieres hacerte el héroe. Si no te hubieras interpuesto entre Potter y yo todos estos años, si tan solo no le hubieras enseñado ese conjuro a la sangre sucia…"

"Pero Tom, yo no le enseñé nada en absoluto. Ella, lo que hizo, lo hizo por amor, amor de una madre a un hijo"

"¡No existe tal cosa como el amor!"

"Y aún así, cómo explicarías el hecho que Harry está vivo, o en su defecto, los Potter y Sirius regresaron de la muerte. Todo lo ha logrado ese tonto sentimiento que tú tanto recientes y que tanto crees que es maligno y odioso. Tú no lo posees, nunca podrías amar, y ese es tu mayor debilidad"

* * *

"Potter, finalmente podemos enfrentarnos uno contra el otro sin tener a tu viejo mentor interponiéndose ¿no crees?"

"Estoy de cuerdo" – Respondió lanzando una maldición contra Voldemort, el sujeto logró protegerse del hechizo pero no sin perder un poco el equilibrio. – "Pero no creas que te será fácil por eso. No soy un niño débil como quieres creer que soy. Puedo derrotarte y te lo voy a demostrar"

"Por favor, no te limites." – Esta vez fue el turno de Voldemort, no se limitó a enviar un hechizo que pudiera lastimarlo un poco, no. Un Crucio fue lo que envió hacia Harry, pero el chico, con un movimiento de varita, formó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, haciendo que dicho campo lo cubra como un burbuja y lo hiciera levitar un par de metros. – "Debo admitir que he esperado este momento con muchas ansias. Y por lo visto no me estas decepcionando, claro está, como lo hiciste hace un par de años, en este mismo lugar. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Cómo hacerlo, aquí mismo fue donde mataste a Cedric Diggory."

"Por Merlín, Potter. No puedes estar pensando tanto en esas cosas, te harán mal. Ese mocoso no merecía pisar el mismo suelo que tú. Después de todo, él fue quien te quitó a tu chica ¿no es verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Mi buen vasallo no dejaba de decirme nada. Y lo que él sabía yo lo sabía." – Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. – "Una lástima su fin. Pero uno no puede predecir ese tipo de cosas ¿no crees?"

"Mal nacido" – murmuró Harry.

Desde su posición enviaba maldición tras maldición que conocía, pero Voldemort lograba evitarlas. Sin embargo, a medida que la furia de Harry aumentaba, también lo hacía la fuerza con que las maldiciones daban contra el escudo mágico de Voldemort, haciéndolo retroceder por el impulso.

La sonrisa sardónica y odiosa de Voldemort comenzó a desmoronarse junto a su escudo, hasta que, finalmente, un maleficio de Harry logró darle a su enemigo haciéndolo caer y recibiendo todo el odio de Harry a través de él.

"No te preocupes, voy a acabar contigo, pero antes voy a hacerte sufrir por todo lo que haz hecho. Uno por uno, comenzando con mis padres."

* * *

Las batallas se estaban desarrollando de manera infernal. En cuanto uno pensaba que estaba ganando la fuerza de su oponente resurgía con mayor fervor y la pelea volvía a ser reñida.

En enfrentamiento con Bellatrix había terminado finalmente con la muerte de la mujer, a manos de Ron y Hermione. Cuando ambos lanzaron un Avadra Kedavra antes que ella. Solo por simple reflejo. Ahora los seis observaban impotentes las tres batallas que se desarrollaban más adelante. Ginny lograba lastimar a Tom, pero éste también lo hacía, con la misma fuerza, luego de una media hora de batalla, la chica tenía uno de sus brazos rotos y sangraba terriblemente de la sien, en donde le golpeó un gran trozo de piedra, lanzada por Tom Riddle.

Harry parecía ser el único que mantenía un poco de control en su enfrentamiento. A pesar de haber recibido una daga, creada mágicamente por Voldemort, en un costado de su abdomen, y no pudo protegerse a tiempo.

Dumbledore, por otro lado, parecía estar perdiendo sus fuerzas a zancadas, y su oponente parecía aumentarla. La diferencia se estaba haciendo muy notoria y los espectadores creyeron que si no hacían algo pronto, el anciano moriría.

Un golpe cerca de ellos los hizo voltear a ver que sucedía del otro lado, Harry había ido a parar contar uno de los muros de la capilla del cementerio, rebotando y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

"¡HARRY!" – Gritó su madre con la evidente intención de correr hacia su hijo, pero James la detuvo. – "¿Qué crees que haces? Es mi hijo"

"También es el mío pero no debemos interferir. La profecía habla de él, estaríamos estorbando"

"¿acaso no te importa lo que le suceda?" – comenzó a llorar la colorada.

"¿De verdad crees eso Lily? Yo he dado mi vida por él y por ti, y lo volvería a hacer sin importarme nada más…"

"miren" – Exclamó Hermione.

Harry se había levantado con dificultad, pero no había perdido el brillo en sus ojos. Todo lo contrario, parecía estar disfrutando cada momento, porque sabía que cada segundo que transcurría, Voldemort iba perdiendo más.

"Hermione" – La voz de Ron los hizo desviar sus miradas de Harry unos momentos. – "Es ahora" – Hermione simplemente asintió y se alejó del grupo de adultos.

"¿Dónde van?"

"A terminar con todo esto" – respondió Ron.

"Toma Remus, Dumbledore lo necesita" – La chica le entregó un pergamino plegado en cuatro veces y luego marchó junto a su novio.

"¿Qué te dio?" – preguntó Sirius.

"Es un…" – El licántropo leyó el papel con mucha atención, solo cuatro palabras en latín. – "Es un hechizo" – Finalizó su respuesta

"¿Para que un hechizo ahora?" – Preguntó James.

"Las generaciones futuras llegan a superar a las pasadas, y creo que ellos ya nos han superado." – Sonrió Remus. – "Este es un hechizo para restaurar hasta un cierto punto la magia de Dumbledore. En realidad estaríamos transfiriendo parte de nuestra magia a Albus"

"entonces si lo hacemos lo cuatro juntos, perderíamos menos magia y él recuperaría de todos modos."

"Esa sería la idea Lily, sí"

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?"

"Debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo" – Dijo Remus. Hechizó el papel para que quedara suspendido en el aire y que todos pudieran leerlo. – "A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… tres. _Alieno Confirmo pletum rhombus_"

De las cuatro varitas salió una luz blanca que dio directo en Dumbledore justo en el momento que el anciano recibía un golpe mortal de parte de su enemigo. El mago salió disparado hacia el otro lado del lugar, dando contra un tronco con feracidad.

Por un momento pensaron que el hechizo no había funcionado, que Voldemort había finalmente acabado con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Incluso las propias batallas de Harry y Ginny se vieron interrumpidas por semejante demostración.

"¡Albus!" –exclamó James a punto de enviar un _Avadra Kedavra_ contra su mismísimo asesino. Pero algo lo detuvo.

El hombre se levantó con dificultad de entre las ramas que habían caído por el terrible golpe. Parecía un poco desorientado pero no muerto, y eso calmó la ansiedad de muchos. Las batallas de los otros dos reanudaron en cuanto Dumbledore estuvo apto para volver a pelear.

"Es imposible que hayas podido evitar ese hechizo"

"Ya vez que no" – Respondió Dumbledore. Pero algo raro sucedía con él. Estaba más exhausto de lo habitual, podría decirse que no soportaría otros cuantos golpes como esos. No, aunque haya recuperado poder.

* * *

Ron y Hermione se habían alejado lo suficiente como para realizar la última proeza que ellos dos llevaría a cabo. El resto sería por parte de los elegidos, por parte de Harry y Ginny.

"¿Estas lista?" – Preguntó Ron. Hermione solo sintió sacando su varita y apuntando al cielo, Ron la imitó.

"adgero cupivi ego ipse"

Ambos pronunciaron estas cuatro palabras con fervor, con energía. La necesaria como para lograr el objetivo. Una vez dichas, el silencio volvió a rodearlos, o al menos, el silencio con el que se podía contar en aquel lugar, entre lúgubre y sangriento.

"¿Crees que haya…?"

"Estoy seguro que sí. Después de todo, tú fuiste la ingeniosa que desarrolló ese hechizo." - Ron sonrió y abrazó a su prometida. Sin embargo la muestra de cariño no duró mucho.

Una luz brillante descendió del cielo y de un momento a otro, un caldero burbujeante apareció frente a ellos.

"No puedo creer que funcionara a tanta distancia"

"yo sí puedo hacerlo. Pero debemos terminar eso."

Hermione convirtió una ramita en aguja y se pinchó el dedo con ella, luego la pasó a Ron quien la imitó. – "La sangre de un enemigo" – Murmuró Hermione, dejando caer su gota y viendo como Ron hacía lo mismo.

"Huesos de padre" – Ron colocó unas cosas dentro del caldero y Hermione lo observó atenta. Ron la miró esperando que ella terminara el hechizo.

"Carne de su lacayo" – Y con disgusto arrojó la oreja de colagusano. La poción en el caldero comenzó a tomar un color negro petróleo. Ese fue el momento en que debían terminar el hechizo.

"_Catenatus ipse corporeus_" – comenzaron a repetir.

* * *

"Maldito anciano despreciable" – Exclamó Voldemort enviando hechizo tras hechizo contra Dumbledore. El hombre parecía soportar los hechizos pero por muy poco. – "¡Cuando demonios vas a morirte!"

"cuando el mundo sea un mejor lugar… para las generaciones…"

"futuras. Ya entendí el concepto. ¿No te cansas de repetir lo mismo? Hace al menos treinta años que vas con la misma campaña." – Otra maldición de lleno. – "Yo sé que me aburrí de oírla al menos."

"es una lástima" – Dijo Dumbledore haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Lanzó una maldición pero Voldemort logró bloquearla fácilmente.

"Debo admitir que me has decepcionado viejo. Siempre creí que eras más fuerte de lo que tu edad aparentaba. Pero evidentemente incluso a ti te ha llegado tu hora"

Voldemort lanzó un maleficio que, de haber estado al menos a la mitad de su fuerza lo hubiera lastimado, pero en la condición actual…

"¡NO!" – Exclamaron los merodeadores.

"¡ALBUS!"

"¡Maldito bastardo, animal!" – Exclamó Sirius intentando ir hacia Voldemort.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore yacía ya sin vida a unos diez metros de distancia de su asesino.

Harry y Ginny fueron también testigos de ese ataque. Sus oponentes se desvanecieron en el mismo momento en que Dumbledore salía disparado. Ginny no supo reaccionar en ese momento pero Harry solo atinó a correr hacia Dumbledore.

"No, por favor." – Pedía con lágrimas en sus ojos. – "No está bien. Debes volver, por favor"

"Harry" – Escuchó detrás de él. – "Debes terminar con esto"

El morocho volteó para encontrarse con Remus que no hacía nada contra las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

"Es lo que Albus hubiera querido" – Agregó Lily.

Harry volteó hacia donde Voldemort estaba. Ya no había tres, solo uno. El único, el asesino. El sujeto estaba sufriendo algún tipo de conjuro en él, y supo entonces que Hermione y Ron tuvieron algo que ver con eso.

Ron se había encargado de predecir todas y cada una de las posibilidades que el enemigo podría realizar. Así como en una partida de ajedrez. Y parecía ser que la parte en que se dividía Ron la había calculado también. Algo que no comprendía mucho. No importaba, cuando terminara con el mal nacido de Voldemort; no, Tom Riddle, se lo preguntaría.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia Voldemort, se encargaría personalmente de acabar con él. Se encargaría personalmente de hacerle sufrir, de hacerle pagar, de hacerle todo lo que él hizo en el pasado.

* * *

"Draco" – Exclamó Blasie Zabini.

La enfermera dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para atender al rubio.

"Estoy bien" – Se quejó.

"No importa estuviste en coma y debes descansar para recuperar fuerzas."

"¿Estuve en coma, otra vez?" – Blasie asintió con una media sonrisa. – "Ya se fueron ¿verdad?"

Su amigo no tuvo oportunidad de responder ya que Draco Malfoy salió de la enfermería a paso firme.

"¿Draco donde vas?" – Blasie parecía seguirlo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

"Eso es obvio ¿no? Iré donde Ginny"

"No seas ridículo, no puedes hacer nada en ese estado" – Blasie logró sujetarlo del brazo. – "Además, Ginny me pidió que te mantuviera vivo aquí dentro"

Draco volteó y lo miró a los ojos por un tiempo. Luego habló con una seriedad poco característica en él.

"Blasie. Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar… y me refiero a todo. ¿Qué harías?"

El chico lo miró unos momentos profundamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando Draco iba a volver a hablar, Blasie le soltó el brazo.

"Solo, cuídate y tráela viva ¿si?"

"Esa es mi intención desde el comienzo"

Draco abrazó a su amigo y comenzó a correr por el pasillo pero Blasie le gritó antes de perderse en la esquina.

"¿Dónde irás?"

"Creo tener una vaga idea de donde está" – Respondió Draco sin voltear, poco después, se había perdido de la vista de Blasie.

* * *

"¡Maldito bastardo!" – maldecía Harry con cada maldición que le enviaba a Voldemort. – "No voy a dejarte terminar con esto. Mataste a muchas personas, entre ellas mis padres, y a Dumbledore. No voy a dejar que lo hagas con Ginny ni con nadie más" 

Cuando Harry se había alejado de los Merodeadores y del cuerpo de Dumbledore, logró ver que Voldemort se había recuperado y no solo eso, había enviado una maldición muy fuerte a una Ginny que aún seguía en una especie de shock. La colorada Salió disparada y solo dejó su recorrido aéreo cuando dio de lleno contra un tronco. Lo primero que Harry atinó a hacer fue correr hacia ella pero Ron y Hermione se le adelantaron dado que estaban muy cerca de ella. Harry espero hasta que Ron levantó su mano, indicando que aún estaba viva.

"No lo entiendes ¿verdad? La Era del bien ha terminado con Dumbledore, ahora es mi turno. Ahora no hay mago o bruja que se me compare en poder."

"¡Pelea!" – Gritó Harry cuando Voldemort esquivaba los hechizos. – "¡PELEA! _Crucio_" – Voldemort cayó al suelo pero no dejó salir un solo grito de dolor.

"Harry, no" – Escuchó a su madre.

No era bueno. Si Harry comenzaba por ese camino, entonces…

"eso es Potter" – Murmuró Voldemort una vez la maldición terminó. – "Vamos, demuéstrame que puedes ser como yo"

"Yo nunca seré como tu, _Rictusempra_"

"Al parecer… no falta mucho para ese… punto." – Volvió a decir voldemort. – "Los dos sabemos lo que es vivir siendo mal tratados, los dos tratando de sobrevivir a un mundo muggle que nunca nos quiso"

"Yo no soy como tu" – Murmuró Harry con los dientes apretados.

Voldemort sonrió.

"No tienes mucha escapatoria. Dumbledore te mantuvo al límite ¿verdad? Él siempre protegiéndote de lo inevitable. Todos sus esfuerzos hasta aquí, para que tu seas como él y resultaste ser más como yo, Potter"

"NO" – Gritó enfurecido. – "_Crucio_"

Voldemort volvió a caer al suelo, sufriendo de los efectos de la maldición imperdonable, pero ni un solo grito salió de él. Cuando Harry bajó la varita Voldemort se relajó pero no se volvió a poner de pie.

Pronto la risa malvada y sádica comenzó a oírse.

"Deja de reírte. Vas a morir aquí"

"No me importa ya." – Dijo Voldemort. Con la ayuda de una lápida se volvió a sus pies. – "Ya no¿sabes porque? Porque no soy el único. Nunca se podrán liberar del mal, si me voy, vendrán otros, y otros después de ellos…"

"El problema es que siempre habrá uno de nosotros para enfrentarlos."

"¿Qué tan seguro estas Potter?"

"_Expelliarmus_" – Fue la respuesta.

* * *

"Ginny"

Tanto Ron como Hermione voltearon para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Ambos sorprendidos de ver al chico que hacía unos momentos había estado en coma, se hacían paso para que pudiera acercarse a Ginny.

"Malfoy" – Dijo Ron.

"Estoy bien, recuerdo todo pero¿Qué le sucedió?"

"La batalla final" – Dijo Hermione señalando a Voldemort y Harry combatir.

"¿Que…?"

"Gin" – Reaccionó Draco al ver que la colorada volvía en sí. – "Ginny¿estas bien?"

"Estoy, eso cuenta. Pero Dumbledore"

"Lo perdimos" – Respondió Ron a la pregunta no formulada de su hermana.

"¿Dumbledore está muerto?" – Dijo Draco sorprendido ante el hecho nefasto.

"Lamentablemente."

Los cuatro voltearon a ver la batalla cuando escucharon a Harry gritar su primera maldición imperdonable

"No, eso no está bien"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Harry no debería estar… haciendo eso"

"¿Te refieres a las maldiciones?" – El rubio asintió.

"Si Harry continúa con ellas, pues hay una alta posibilidad de que…"

"Se vuelva como Voldemort"

"Exactamente. Después de todo, Harry tiene una gran parte de ese demonio en él mismo"

"debemos detenerlo de alguna forma"

"Voldemort, él esta…" – Ginny respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar. – "Voldemort está recuperando su fuerzas"

"¿De que hablas?, Harry le ha enviando al menos cuatro _Crucios_"

"¿Lo has escuchado gritar?"

"¿quieres decirme que Voldemort esta fingiendo ser atacado por Harry?"

"No creo que del todo. Estoy segura que ha recibido algún impacto de esos maleficios, pero." – Ginny negó. – "Hay que evitarlo"

"¿Cómo propones que lo hagamos?"

Ginny no respondió de inmediato. Había fijado su mirada en la batalla frente a ellos por un momento, intentando analizar cada movimiento, cada circunstancia. Pero como si fuera golpeada por una bludger volteó a los demás.

"Ginny ¿Qué?"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Draco rotundo. – "no lo harás, no voy a verte hacerlo de nuevo"

"¿De que hablan?" – pero ninguno de los dos parecía prestar atención a lo que Ron y Hermione decían.

"Draco, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que… espera. ¿Cómo supiste que ya lo había hecho?"

"Lo recuerdo todo Ginny, salvo el porque desperté de un coma."

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No podía creer que Draco recordara, la recordaba. Pero era tarde para ellos.

"Lo lamento tanto." – Dijo abrasándolo con fuerza. – "Te amo, Draco, quiero que lo recuerdes siempre"

"¡No, Ginny! No lo hagas"

La colorada se puso de pie y con su palma hacia ellos convocó un escudo permanente, de ese modo, ninguno podría detenerla.

Ron comenzó a llamarla y decirle que fuera lo que fuere, que no lo hiciera, que no era necesario hacer tonterías.

"Lo siento Ron, eres un gran hermano. Te quiero. ¿Podrás decirle a mama y papa que los amo y que fueron los mejores padres?"

"¡Ginny no!" – Ya era una cuestión de desesperación. Ginny parecía que iba a la muerte segura. Y sobre todo no parecía escuchar a nadie.

* * *

"Ginny ¿estas bien?"

La aludida se había acercado a los Merodeadores que aún resguardaban el cuerpo sin vida de su mentor.

"Lo estoy. Solo quiero decirles que me alegra haberlos traído con Harry. Él los aprecia mucho y es muy feliz ahora" – Ginny volvió a producir un campo de energía en ellos antes de volver a hablar. – "Harry tiene que terminar con esto, cumplir con su destino y yo debo ayudarlo en él."

Sin más salió corriendo donde Harry y Voldemort. Si todo salía bien, entonces Voldemort no volvería, nunca más.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

No puedo creerlo he tenido la mitad de este capitulo en mi computadora por más de un mes, cada vez que intentaba comenzar algo me detenía, por lo general el hecho de no saber que escribir. Pero en fin, ya tengo la idea nuevamente.

Como ven no falta mucho párale final de la historia, pero aún no ha terminado jaja

Así que con un poco de retraso aquí el capitulo 35

Gracias a **Gwen Diasmore, leodyn, Emmabaz, Alyssa L. Malfoy, -Enovy-, clau, tomoyosita, Terry Moon, anzu black,** espero que la espera haya valido la pena jaja

Un saludo a todos y no me dejen, que esto ya termina….

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	39. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

El parque del colegio Hogwarts había estado repleto. Magos y bruja de todas las edades y nacionalidades. Centauros, elfos domésticos, leprechauns, veelas, incluso los seres del lago estaban en la superficie. Los fantasmas del castillo revoloteaban meditabundos y el mismo poltergeist parecía estar en un completo estado de shock.

Junto al gran Haya descansaban tres monumentos, tres emblemas… tres tumbas.

Se podían oír murmullos apagados, frases para mantener el aliento. El día se vestía de negro. Incluso el cielo estaba de luto, representando con sus nubes grises el dolor, la pena, el desasosiego. El mundo entero estaba de luto. Pues se habían perdido tres vidas, tres seres increíbles. Se habían perdido tres héroes.

_Santa Maria, Santa Teresa, Santa Anna, Santa Susannah  
Santa Cecilia, Santa Copelia, Santa Domenica, Mary Angelica  
Frater Achad, Frater Pietro, Julianus, Petronilla  
Santa, Santos, Miroslaw, Vladimir  
and all the rest_

Hacía al menos un par de horas que la ceremonia se había llevado a cabo. Los ex alumnos de la escuela habían asistido en cuanto supieron de la desgracia que vestía el lugar. Miembros del Ministerio de Inglaterra, Francia e incluso Rusia, había rendido homenaje y dado sus más sentidos pésames. Pero para los que quedaban aún en los terrenos, los pésames no eran suficientes, nada era suficiente para ellos.

¿De que les servía si las personas que se fueron merecían una vida?

Molly Weasley no podía decir una palabra, había llorado durante dos días seguidos y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su esposo, Arthur, estaba ido, perdido en lo profundo de su mente, reiterando una y otra vez el nefasto día en que su hijo más joven le confesó la verdad.

¿Cómo seguirían ahora? Para muchos, la vida se había terminado con la de los tres héroes. Los Potter, no decían nada, pero era más que evidente que sentían una gran culpa por ello. ¿Y quien podía negarles ese sentimiento? Eran sus padres, él lo era todo para ellos, y lo dejaron irse, así como así. Sin siquiera despedirse.

Sirius estaba devastado, se había volcado tan rápido a la bebida en esos dos días que le fue casi imposible mantenerse en pie a la hora de la ceremonia, y no soportó el dolor al ver aquellas tumbas de mármol blanco, que se volvió hacia al lago todo lo que duró el acto.

Y Remus. Remus parecía el peor de todos. Después de todo, Dumbledore había sido aquel padre, mentor y amigo que estuvo siempre. Y los pequeños, los adoraba como a sus propios hijos. Incluso, había estado pensando en adoptar a Harry una vez que terminara la escuela, antes de saber que Lily, James y Sirius habían vuelto. Él sufrió tanto por la pérdida de sus mejores amigos, pero parecía sentir el doble la perdida de Harry. El dolor que sentía era tal que prefería convertirse en hombre lobo mil veces seguidas.

_Oh, a man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
and high above you can hear  
the church bells start to ring  
and as the heaviness, oh the heaviness, the body settles in  
somewhere you can hear a mother sing_

Ron no había estado en la ceremonia, y no porque no quisiera, todo lo contrario. Era porque no soportaba ver a sus padres así, porque no podía perdonarse haber perdido a su hermanita, que era su entera responsabilidad, a su mejor amigo. Él había prometido protegerlos, con un demonio, él había estado allí para eso.

En lugar de eso, Ron pasó toda la ceremonia en la cancha de Quidditch, revoloteando e intentando perderse. Intentando no recordar aquel día. Pero le era imposible hacerlo. Ni la velocidad ni la altura parecía hacerlo sentir mejor.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las vallas, sin que Ron lo supiera. Había estado observando a su prometido todo ese tiempo. Preocupada. En cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts con el resto, Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que desahogarse. Y no encontró una mejor manera que tirarse al agua fría del lago y chapotear y gritar bajo el agua hasta sentir que ya no podría más. Y cuando salió de allí, y llego a su cuarto, comenzó a tirar todos los libros, a quemar mapas y romper artefactos. ¿De que le servían ahora? Voldemort estaba muerto, pero a qué costo.

_then it's one foot then the other  
as you step out onto the road of hope  
step out on the road  
how much weight? how much?  
then it's how long? and how far?  
and how many times oh, before it's too late?_

Luna y Draco no se separaron de las lápidas de sus seres queridos. La chica, vestida por primera vez sobria, ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos verdes, ya no poseía esa aura especial. Y lo único que podía hacer era perderse en su propia mente. Por primera vez, se sintió aliviada de que los demás no la molestaran por ser quien era.

Draco estaba junto a su madre y Severus. Estaba completamente furioso. Con la vida, con el universo. Había destruido por completo su dormitorio, y no con su varita. Rompió, quemó, destruyó y derribó todo lo que allí quedaba, hasta que nada fue reconocible. Mientras que Severus recorría y repasaba libro por libro, buscando una forma, una simple forma para revertir ese maldito resultado, porque prefería volver a ver a Voldemort que, este final. Y Narcisa lo único que hacía era llorar silenciosamente del otro lado de la puerta de su hijo mientras se dedicaba a quitarse ese odio.

_calling all angels calling all angels  
walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
calling all angels calling all angels  
we're tryin' and we're hopin'  
but we're not sure how..._

Y unos pocos profesores eran unas de las personas que seguían fuera, sin ser familiares de los muertos, pero sí seres muy queridos. La profesora McGonagall era uno de ellos, junto a Snape, Hagrid y los otros dos jefes de las casas. Aún algunos miembros de la Orden seguían dando su apoyo a los vivos. Moody y Tonks, eran algunos de ellos.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo seguirían ahora? Cómo hacía un padre para vivir sin su hijo. Si se supone que un hijo entierra al padre y no a la inversa.

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" – Preguntó Ron, cuando bajaba de su escoba a medio metro de distancia de Hermione. Su tono era débil, no tenía el típico aire de diversión que poseía, aún cuando estaba serio.

"Desde que subiste" – Respondió simplemente Hermione.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – Fue la siguiente pregunta del colorado y Hermione no necesito saber de qué estaba hablando. Ella misma se había estado haciendo esa pregunta mucho en los últimos dos días.

"No tengo idea"

"Vendrás a casa ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo, pero no sé si sea buena idea…"

"Mi madre necesita que la casa tenga gente. De esa forma estará pensando en otras cosas"

"Ron"

"Además podremos…" – Pero no terminó la frase. ¿Qué iba a decir? Podremos pensar que haremos el año entrante, repasar la lista de nuevos miembros para el ED, entrenar con los Potter y Sirius. ¿Qué les quedaba ahora? Criticar a los Dursley con Harry, o pensar en una buena estrategia para la próxima guerra de nieve en Navidad.

"Sí Ron. Iré." – Ayudó Hermione. – Es extraño ¿verdad?"

Habían estado caminando en silencio hasta que se alejaron un poco del campo de Quidditch, hasta que Hermione habló. Ron se detuvo a mitad de camino intentado deducir a qué diablos estaba jugando Hermione.

"¿Hermione?" – Le preguntó escéptico.

"no me tomes a mal, pero…"

"Chicos" – La voz de Fred o George los hizo dejar de hablar. – "Mama dice que nos iremos. Me pidió venir a buscarlos" – En los ojos del gemelo ya no crecía esa llama de invención y aventura.

"Sí, vamos"

_ah, and every day you gaze upon the sunset_

_with such love and intensity_

_why it's ah, it's almost as_

_if you could only crack the code_

_then you'd finally understand what this all means_

* * *

"Draco¿porque no vienes a la casa?" – le pidió su madre por tercera vez.

"No, lo siento." – Fue la tercera misma respuesta.

"Pero,"

"Ya déjalo Cisa." – Interrumpió Snape. – "Necesita su duelo"

La mujer besó la frente de su hijo y luego se dirigió a una de las lápidas, donde el nombre de Virginia Weasley estaba escrito con letras doradas, acompañada del la palabra _heroína_.

"Descansa en paz hija mía. Merlín sabe que lo mereces" – Sin más se fue con su marido.

"No es justo ¿verdad?"

Draco volteó para ver a una Luna completamente distinta sentada junto a él.

"Claro que no lo es." – Respondió Draco. – "Pero ¿Cuándo lo ha sido?"

"Supongo que los dos tenemos un dolor similar" – Agregó la rubia, sin despegar la mirada del nombre Harry Potter. – "Siempre con el complejo de héroe, terminó muriendo por su causa, pero¿Qué causa era esa que valía la pena morir por ella?"

Draco la vio acercarse a la tumba de Harry y pasar delicadamente su mano por las letras. El chico se acercó.

"Uno diría que fueron héroes, que murieron por un bien mayor. Pero… ¿acaso no cuenta el dolor que vendrá después?" – Luna no soportó más y dejó salir sus lágrimas. – "¿Acaso no importa que dejaran a sus seres queridos detrás, a sus familias, a…?" - Ya no pudo continuar, y por puro impulso, Draco se abalanzó para abrazarla con fuerza. Parecía haber encontrado a una persona que comprendía en verdad lo que él sentía.

"créeme que sé exactamente lo que sientes"

_ah, but if you could...do you think you would  
trade in all, all the pain and suffering?  
ah, but then you'd miss  
the beauty of the light upon this earth  
and the sweetness of the leaving_

**Flashback**

"¡No, Ginny! No lo hagas"

La colorada se puso de pie y con su palma hacia ellos convocó un escudo permanente, de ese modo, ninguno podría detenerla.

Ron comenzó a llamarla y decirle que fuera lo que fuere, que no lo hiciera, que no era necesario hacer tonterías.

"Lo siento Ron, eres un gran hermano. Te quiero. ¿Podrás decirle a mama y papa que los amo y que fueron los mejores padres?"

"¡Ginny no!" – Ya era una cuestión de desesperación. Ginny parecía que iba a la muerte segura. Y sobre todo no parecía escuchar a nadie.

"Ginny ¿estas bien?"

La chica se había acercado a los Merodeadores que aún resguardaban el cuerpo sin vida de su mentor.

"Lo estoy. Solo quiero decirles que me alegra haberlos traído con Harry. Él los aprecia mucho y es muy feliz ahora" – Ginny volvió a producir un campo de energía en ellos antes de volver a hablar. – "Harry tiene que terminar con esto, cumplir con su destino y yo debo ayudarlo en él."

Sin más salió corriendo donde Harry y Voldemort. Si todo salía bien, entonces Voldemort no volvería, nunca más.

"Ginny" – Harry seguía enviando maldiciones hacia Voldemort.

"Deja de hacer eso." – Se quejó Ginny. –"No lo lastimas"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"está recuperando fuerza por medio del odio y del poder de tus maldiciones."

Una vez Dicho eso, Voldemort se puso de pie, con menos dificultad que las veces anteriores.

"La mocosa traidora tiene razón Potter. No puedo creer que una niña tonta sepa más que tú" – Ante la burla Harry intentó enviarle un Crucio pero Ginny lo detuvo.

"Hay otra forma"

"¿Cómo?"

"Distráelo, intenta que no me hiera ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué harás?" – Pero Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que iba a hacer. – "Ginny, no creo que…"

"Es la única manera Harry. Confía en mi"

"siempre." – Respondió Harry.

Ginny se colocó a un par de metros detrás de él y levantó las manos al cielo. Todos los presentes sabían que era lo que intentaba hacer y no era bueno. Pomfrey bien dijo que la primera vez pudo haberla matado.

La tierra comenzó a elevarse muy lentamente, formando un círculo, como una especie de arena o ring, en donde solo ellos tres se encontraban. De pronto Ginny lograba levantar con éxito el fragmento de tierra hasta un metro de altura. _Estoy segura que Dumbledore estaría orgullosa de mí_. Pensó mientras volvía a concentrarse. Esta vez, el campo de energía comenzó a formarse alrededor del lugar. El campo de fuerza se fue haciendo más denso, como aquella primera vez y en menos de dos minutos les fue imposible a los demás poder ver que sucedía dentro.

"Hay que sacarlos" – Exclamó Draco. – "Ginny puede morir"

"Todos pueden morir" – Exclamó James corriendo como pudo hacia el lugar, pero no tuvo oportunidad de alcanzarlo a tiempo. Menos de medio metro de distancia, el campo de energía explotó, haciendo que los demás salieran disparados hacia atrás. Para cuando todo se calmó, cuando no hubo ruido alguno, solo el silencio después de la tormenta, los merodeadores y los chicos se acercaron.

Draco y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar. El fragmento de tierra había aterrizado de forma brusca sobre la superficie, cuatro metros a la redonda, estaba todo destruido.

"Ginny" – Llamó Draco.

"Harry, Ginny" – Exclamó Ron.

"Por Dios santo" – Murmuró Hermione, cubriéndose la boca y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. James necesito sostener a su esposa que se desplomó ante la escena. Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas y Remus se acercó a Hermione, sin saber que hacer.

Frente a ellos, no había nada. La explosión había acabado con todo y todos.

No había Voldemort, pero tampoco héroes a quien venerar.

La explosión desintegró los tres cuerpos. Esa era la única explicación posible.

_calling all angels calling all angels  
walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
calling all angels calling all angels  
we're tryin' and we're hopin'  
but we're not sure..._

**Fin Del Flashback**

"créeme, Luna, sé exactamente lo que sientes, y no hay nada peor que esto" – Volvió a decir Draco. Abrazando aún a la rubia que parecía querer ahogarse en sus lágrimas.

_calling all angels calling all angels  
walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
calling all angels calling all angels  
we're tryin' we're hopin'  
we're hurtin' we're lovin'  
we're cryin' we're callin'  
cause we're not sure how this goes_

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Epa, no griten!!!

¿Que pasaría si los dejo aquí? Jajaja me vendrían a buscar para lincharme verdad jajja

No se preocupen. Había pensado en dejarlo aquí pero ya ven que soy buena y lo continuaré jja

No se desesperen, este no es el final!!!

Así que si quieren saber como continua….. sigan leyendo….

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Las sombras inundaban por completo el lugar. Todo parecía estar muerto, desolado, abandonado. Pero debían seguir, encontrar la manera. Tenía que haber alguna manera¿verdad?

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?"

"no tengo idea."

"Con un demonios" – Maldijo.

"Ten paciencia, estoy completamente segura que hay una manera de regresar"

"Y no se te ocurrió revisar el libro antes de practicar"

"Se suponía que moriríamos ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que no entiendo" – Respondió el otro.

Su acompañante no pudo decir nada. Algo se movía hacia ellos.

"Creo que lo mejor es trasladarnos a otro lugar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Los insectos, se acercan"

No hubo necesidad de decir más nada. Los dos salieron de donde estaban escondidos. Y comenzaron a correr hacia otro lugar, uno más seguro.

Cuando estuvieron seguros que los insectos no los seguían más pudieron volver a respirar.

Era verdad, llevaban allí, en ese infierno, tanto tiempo que habían perdido la cuenta. Podría decirse con facilidad que no estaban en un lugar desconocido. Dado que podían reconocer sus alrededores. De hecho, podían vagar sin preocuparse de perderse. Estaban en Hogsmead, o al menos eso decían sus ojos. Pero todo, a pesar de ser ese el lugar, parecía distinto.

No podían distinguir otros colores que fueran las gamas de los grises. Las instalaciones estaban intactas pero nadie las ocupaba, era como si de pronto todos hubieran dejados sus hogares, así como así, sin llevarse nada con ellos mas que la muda de ropa que traían con ellos.

No se podía sentir el viento, y el sol nunca salía para ellos. Tardaron al menos dos semanas en adivinar donde estaban y otra más para encontrarse con esos insectos gigantes, que no deseaban más que matarlos y hacer quien sabe qué cosa con ellos luego de muertos.

Eran una mezcla de cucarachas gigantes con largas patas de arañas. De todos modos, ninguno quiso saber bien que eran.

Intentaron de todo contra ellos pero nada parecía hacerlos cambiar de opinión en cuanto a comerlos. Así que desarrollaron métodos de vigilancia para poder saber cuando venían. Algo les decía, sin embargo, que esas criaturas no descansarían hasta tenerlos entre sus patas, garras o lo que fuese que tenían.

Así que, ahora se encontraban en la casa de los gritos. Donde todo estaba exactamente como Harry la había dejado en su tercer año, increíblemente. Incluso las pisadas de ellos y de Padfoot estaban allí, imborrables. Y a pesar de estar ellos mismos caminando por las capas de polvo, no dejaban sus huellas.

Se dejaron caer sobre uno de los sillones desgarrados y se atrevieron a cerrar los ojos por unos momentos.

"Estamos en uno de los lugares donde más magia hay y nosotros somos inservibles contra esas criaturas"

"tiene que haber un modo de matarlas"

"¿Y que tal si ya lo están?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Digo que, si ya están muertas nos explicaría muchas cosas de porqué no podemos matarlas, otra vez."

"suponiendo que lo estén"

"¿Y que te hace pensar lo contrario?"

"Nosotros. No creo que así sea estar muerto"

"Vamos, sabes que…" – Pero se detuvo un momento. – "Hogwarts"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el colegio ahora?"

"El colegio, si aquí todo está como allá. Entonces…"

"espera¿de que estas hablando?" – Su interlocutor parecía completamente perdido.

"La oficina. Dejamos libros y mapas y…"

"El gran libro"

"Exacto."

"Pero¿no crees que hayan guardado todo eso ya? Es decir, estoy casi seguro que nos creen, bueno, muertos"

"¿hay alguna otra forma?"

"No"

"Entonces no creo que perdamos nada intentándolo"

"Hogwarts" – Repitió.

Ambos sonrieron y miraron por los orificios de las ventanas tapiadas. Los insectos parecían hacer guardia en la entrada. Pero había algo que no sabían de ellos. Sus presas eran altos conocedores de las idas y venidas de los Merodeadores.

"Por el retrato. Dará directo a los terrenos"

"Sí"

Caminaron a tientas por el suelo dirigiéndose a lo que debía ser la sala de la casa pero entonces, un insecto los atacó de pronto. Saltando desde el primer piso hasta donde ellos, interrumpiendo el paso.

"¡HARRY CUIDADO!"

El insecto tenía a Harry debajo de él, dispuesto a clavar sus tenazas sobre él y matarlo finalmente.

"_Rictusempra_" – Exclamó el chico. El insecto salió disparado contra la pared, quedando boca arriba moviendo sus asquerosas patas desesperadamente.

"¡Ahora Ginny!" – La muchacha tocó la parte más sensible del cuadro haciendo que se abriera, dando lugar a un pasadizo oscuro, sucio y mohoso.

Ginny comenzó a atravesarlo arrodillada seguida de Harry.

"Date prisa, creo que vienen tras nosotros"

"voy lo más rápido que puedo" - Se quejó ella

Por fin veía la salida, un par de raíces que significaba que estaban justo debajo del sauce boxeador, y por lo tanto, en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ginny fue la primera que salió y Harry después. Pero no pudieron seguir avanzando, un insecto los esperaba junto al árbol, preparado para atacarlos. En cuanto los dos estuvieron parados frente a él, saltó sobre ellos largando una sustancia que parecía emitir mucho calor. Ya nada podían hacer, estaban petrificados ante la sorpresa.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, aquí el capitulo 36 espero les guste y compense la tardanza.

Gracias a **Karyblack, -Enovy-, Gwen Diasmore, Sinovia, Alyssa L. Malfoy, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, leodyn, Terry Moon **sus reviews me han ayudado a seguir…

Por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir, que el capi que viene está en proceso.

Un saludo a todos y muy felices fiestas

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	40. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Las clases en Hogwarts se reanudaron como cada año. Aunque el dolor por la pérdida del director más grandioso que el colegio había tenido, seguía fresca en la memoria de todos. McGonagall había asumido como la nueva directora, entregándole a Remus Lupin el lugar como Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y profesor nuevamente de DCAO.

El ala Este del castillo no fue vuelta a abrir, y claro está, la nueva directora se encargó de prohibir la entrada a todas aquellas personas no calificadas para entrar. Mientras que los sí permitidos intentaban no dirigirse a aquel sitio.

Con este mismo pensamiento había transcurrido ya un año de la nefasta muerte, un año de puro luto para los familiares de los tres héroes.

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
_

Hermione y Ron se casaron siete meses después de la batalla, y por propio pedido de la señora Weasley, ambos eran habitantes fijos de la madriguera.

James y Lily Potter, continuaron viviendo en Godric Hollow con las visitas constantes de Sirius y Remus, junto a Sam y Tonks de vez en cuando.

Luna era otro tema. Su padre había muerto antes de la gran batalla y realmente no quería vivir sola en aquella casa. Claro que los Potter se ofrecieron para darle un techo, después de todo, hubiera sido la esposa de Harry, pero Luna rechazó la oferta dado a que había encontrado una mejor. Draco Malfoy, en persona, le ofreció un lugar en la gran mansión Paradise. Así que llevaban conviviendo bajo el mismo techo por tres meses al menos. Blasie y Amelie se mudaron también a la mansión, junto al pequeño hermano de Amelia. De ese modo, Blasie mantenía en línea a Draco, algo que no sólo hacía por él y su amigo sino también por un pedido especial de parte de Narcisa.

Recién un año, un completo y largo año fue necesario para que Draco tomara la decisión de finalmente ir a Hogwarts, específicamente al dormitorio de Ginny y recuperar algunas de las cosas que habían quedado.

Los Weasley habían intentado hacerlo, pero el recuerdo de la pequeña Ginny era demasiado y Minerva había prometido que las cosas estarían en su lugar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, así que luego de hablar con los señores Weasley, Draco logró ingresar al lugar. Luna, decidió de igual modo que era hora de hacer lo mismo, la oficina que había utilizado Harry, tiempo atrás tenía importantes libros y anotaciones además de algunas cosas personales del chico.

"¿Estás lista?" – Preguntó Draco a Luna.

Ambos estaban de pie frente a la oficina de Harry. Habían ido primero al cuarto de Ginny, y Draco recuperó todo en un par de segundos, no quería estar mucho tiempo allí, recuerdos lo atormentaban, buenos y malos recuerdos.

"Tan lista como se puede estar"

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
_

Luna giró la perilla de la puerta con cuidado, luchaba internamente entre entrar o cerrar esa puerta y nunca volverla a abrir jamás. No hubo oportunidad de empujar la puerta, ésta se abrió deliberadamente, como si alguien la estuviera moviendo desde adentro.

Los dos chicos se miraron unos momentos, extrañados por la acción de la puerta. Draco tomó la mano de Luna y ambos ingresaron a la oficina. Estaba cubierta por una gran capa de polvo y las arañas no habían perdido tiempo en hacer sus lujosas telas de araña.

Las cosas estaban asombrosamente en sus respectivos lugares, tal y como lo había dejado Harry la noche anterior a la batalla. Luna se acercó al escritorio y pasó la mano por el respaldo del sillón que ocupaba Harry.

"Draco¿sientes, algo extraño?"

"¿Por qué lo dices Luna?"

"No lo sé. Como si… no, olvídalo"

"Dime, como si qué…"

"Como si no estuviéramos solos."

"Buenos, no sé que decirte. Es como si pudiera sentirla de vez en cuando"

"Entonces sabes a que me refiero."- Draco asintió y Luna continuó, sabiendo que podía confesarle la verdad a ese chico. Su confidente. - "siento que, desde que pusimos pie en la escuela, Harry me ha estado acompañando"

"Seguramente" – Respondió Draco acercándose a un pequeño mueble lleno de fotografías y premios.

Allí estaba Ginny, en una de las fotografías muggles, sonreía, hermosa. Había otra donde también estaba ella, pero con Harry, Hermione y su hermano Ron. Los cuatro parecían estar sentados cerca de un lago o al parecido, era verano, seguramente en uno de los tantos veranos que Ginny le contó, pasaban los cuatro juntos, en la Madriguera.

Pasó la mano por el retrato de Ginny sola y sintió de pronto que una brisa delicada, como un suspiro, rozaba su nuca. Draco se estremeció.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas tomar de aquí Luna?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo miro todo mejor, estaba pensando en tomar la mayor cantidad de cosas que pueda. Todo me parece entrañable."

"Entonces comencemos por esto"

Draco convocó algunas cajas de cartón, y comenzó a introducir en ella las fotografías y medallas y trofeos que Harry había ganado a lo largo de su educación en la escuela.

Luna observó la estantería con libros y con otra caja cerca de ella comenzó a vaciar el mueble.

Sintió que algo le rozaba el hombro y bajaba a lo largo del brazo, y volteó rápidamente.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

¿Como no lo había visto antes? Un libro sobre la superficie del escritorio. Había visto ese libro antes, Harry Ginny lo leyeron juntos muchas noches de insomnio. Hacían anotaciones y corroboraciones sobre sus palabras. Lentamente se acercó al gran volumen abierto en una página en particular.

"Draco" - Llamó. El rubio se volteó a verla.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El libro…"

Luna pasó sus dedos sobre la página, pero sintió de pronto algo que no estaba bien. Una brisa lo suficientemente fuerte para sorprender a los dos y hacer que las hojas del libro comenzaran a pasar. Una tras otra, rápidamente. Luna se sostuvo el cabello y Draco se cubrió los ojos para que el viento no entrara en ellos. Pero así como sucedió, todo se detuvo.

Las hojas dejaron de moverse, deteniéndose en una en particular. Draco abrió los ojos despacio y caminó hacia la ventana para cerrarla. Pero se quedó estático al comprobar que la ventana estaba completamente cerrada, incluso con cerrojo. El chico volteó para decirle a Luna que algo no estaba bien, pero Luna observaba otra cosa, perdida en ella.

"Luna¿Qué tienes?"

"Mira esto" – Le pidió haciendo voltear el libro para que Draco lo tuviera de frente.

"_Destrucción de alma_" – Leyó Draco. Miró a Luna y luego una vez más el libro. Continuó leyendo notando que Luna se dejaba caer sobre el sillón. – "_El alma es lo más puro que posee un ser. Con ella, se pueden hacer cosas increíbles_, bla bla…" – Decía mientras la introducción explicaba la capacidades y debilidades del alma en particular. – "_La conexión de almas es un proceso delicado y muy difícil para realizar, no se conoce de muchas personas que lo hayan logrado la primera vez, y muchas menos que lo hayan perfeccionado. Para lograr una limpia conexión es necesario estar completamente relajado y con la mente en blanco…_"

"¿Qué crees que sea eso?" – Dijo Luna.

"No lo sé, pero el diagrama me suena mucho al que…"

"¿Al que… qué?"

"Al que Ginny hizo, dos veces"

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

"_La energía debe fluir desde la parte inferior hasta la superior. La tierra proveerá de la energía necesaria, y capaz que el cuerpo puede soportar para realizar la completa conexión… se sentía entonces que la energía fluye por cada poro de su cuerpo, y que podrá hacer lo que desea con solo pensarlo una vez…_" – Draco observó a Luna. – "Es el hechizo que Ginny realizó"

Una nueva ráfaga de viento desconocido volvió a aparecer, haciendo que las hojas volaran nuevamente. Esta vez hacia el otro lado, deteniéndose sobre otra página.

"_Plano Astral_" – Leyó Luna.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Bueno, sé que Ginny estuvo practicando durante mucho tiempo lo de la proyección astral y todo eso, pero el Plano Astral, no lo sé." – Draco volvió al libro y leyó rápidamente.

"Aquí dice que es una especie de limbo o algo por el estilo." – Draco siguió leyendo, sin decir una sola palabra. Pero luego miró a Luna. – "Debemos llevar el libro a Hermione."

"¿Qué dice?"

"Que quizá, Harry y Ginny no estén muertos como creíamos" – La puerta se abrió de pronto cuando Draco terminó de decir la frase. – "Los traeremos de vuelta" – Dijo al aire, tomando el libro, marcando la página, y saliendo prácticamente corriendo de allí. Luna detrás de él.

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban en la vieja oficina de Harry, al parecer, los insectos no había logrado encontrarlos allí. La verdad era que se habían salvado por muy poco de esos insectos cuando salieron por el sauce boxeador. Y estaban agradecidos por eso. Ahora entendían porque el sauce se movía, incluso cuando nada lo tocaba. Al parecer, el árbol podía sentir a los insectos y había sido él quien había sacado volando al insecto que los esperaba, y por alguna extraña razón, se detuvo cuando ellos salieron del hueco. El sauce, los había salvado esa vez.

"¿Crees que vengan?" – Preguntó Harry impaciente.

"Sí, Harry." – Dijo ya perdiendo Ginny también un poco las esperanzas.

Habían recorrido el colegio, en busca de algún escondite, pero los insectos parecían poder moverse tranquilamente por los pasillos tanto como ellos. Entre escondiéndose de esos bichos, y buscando aunque sea alguno de los fantasmas que pudieran verlos estaban exhaustos. Al menos no necesitaban comer.

"Pero llevamos ya, cuanto aquí¿dos, tres semanas?"

"No lo sé, no puedo llevar el cálculo del tiempo, pero creo que ese es el tiempo, aproximadamente…" – Ginny se detuvo cuando escuchó unas voces detrás de la puerta, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba nada más que el chillidote los insectos cuando cazaban o la voz de Harry que le pareció muy extraño. – "¿que es eso?"

Harry puso su dedo en sus propios labios y se acercó a la puerta. Acto seguido miró a Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

Escucharon como la manija de la puerta se giraba del otro lado, y Harry no pudo soportarlo y abrió la puerta de golpe. Allí, en el umbral estaban Draco y Luna, ambos completamente desconcertados.

"¡Luna!" – Exclamó Harry pero la chica no parecía verlo. Aún así, ni Harry ni Ginny se desanimaron.

Vieron como Draco y Luna se miraban unos momentos, extrañados por la acción de la puerta. Draco tomó la mano de Luna y ambos ingresaron a la oficina. Estaba cubierta por una gran capa de polvo y las arañas no habían perdido tiempo en hacer sus lujosas telas de araña.

Luna se acercó al escritorio y pasó la mano por el respaldo del sillón que ocupaba Harry.

Él no parecía quitarse de su lado, observándola deslumbrado. La veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Ella era su chica, y no la iba a cambiar por nadie. Ginny Por su lado, seguía a Draco muy de cerca. Acercarse a los muebles, donde su imagen estaba plasmada en los retratos.

"Draco¿sientes, algo extraño?" – Dijo Luna de pronto.

"¿Por qué lo dices Luna?"

"No lo sé. Como si… no, olvídalo" – Harry miró a Luna con el seño fruncido.

"Dile Luna¡Dile lo que sentiste demonios!"

"¡Harry!" – Exclamó Ginny.

"No puede escucharme." – Se quejó el morocho.

"Dime, como si qué…"

"Como si no estuviéramos solos."

"Buenos, no sé que decirte. Es como si pudiera sentirla de vez en cuando"

"Entonces sabes a que me refiero."- Draco asintió y Luna continuó, sabiendo que podía confesarle la verdad a ese chico. Su confidente. - "siento que, desde que pusimos pie en la escuela, Harry me ha estado acompañando"

"Pueden… pueden sentirnos Harry" – Dijo Ginny sin aliento. Eso quería decir que tal vez, ellos eran los indicados para…

"Seguramente" – Respondió Draco acercándose a un pequeño mueble lleno de fotografías y premios.

Allí estaba Ginny, en una de las fotografías muggles, sonreía, hermosa. Había otra donde también estaba ella, pero con Harry, Hermione y su hermano Ron. Los cuatro parecían estar sentados cerca de un lago o al parecido, era verano, seguramente en uno de los tantos veranos que Ginny le contó, pasaban los cuatro juntos, en la Madriguera.

Pasó la mano por el retrato de Ginny sola y sintió de pronto que una brisa delicada, como un suspiro, rozaba su nuca. Draco se estremeció.

"Harry¿viste eso?" – Ginny había pasado su mano delicadamente por el cuello de Draco, como sabía que a él le gustaba. Y notó, con entusiasmo, que el rubio se estremecía ante el contacto.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas tomar de aquí Luna?" – Ginny se frustró. Draco la estaba ignorando.

"Bueno, ahora que lo miro todo mejor, estaba pensando en tomar la mayor cantidad de cosas que pueda. Todo me parece entrañable."

"Entonces comencemos por esto"

"Inténtalo tú Harry" – El morocho asintió y se giró donde Luna.

Draco convocó algunas cajas de cartón, y comenzó a introducir en ella las fotografías y medallas y trofeos que Harry había ganado a lo largo de su educación en la escuela.

Luna observó la estantería con libros y con otra caja cerca de ella comenzó a vaciar el mueble.

Harry estiró su mano y la pasó delicadamente por el brazo de ella. Aquella forma de tocarla significaba un mundo de amor para Luna, y Harry lo sabía bien. Sabía que si tocaba de esa forma su brazo, Luna entendería, que la amaba con todo el alma.

Luna sintió que algo le rozaba el hombro y bajaba a lo largo del brazo, y volteó rápidamente.

_A way to make it back someday_

"Harry, el libro" – Dijo Ginny. Luna había visto exactamente lo mismo.

"Finalmente." – Dijo Harry. Sonriendo a Luna. Con unas ganas inmensas de besarla hasta sacarle el aire.

Lentamente se acercó al gran volumen abierto en una página en particular.

"Draco" - Llamó. El rubio se volteó a verla.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El libro…"

"La página es incorrecta" – Dijo Harry.

"entonces, deberemos pasarla a la correcta." – Ginny se alejó un poco de ellos y hacia la ventana. – "La destrucción de almas primero" –Con su varita envió una brisa haciendo que las hojas comenzaran a volar. Harry cerca del libro le dijo hasta donde debía hacerlo.

Luna se sostuvo el cabello y Draco se cubrió los ojos para que el viento no entrara en ellos. Pero así como sucedió, todo se detuvo.

Las hojas dejaron de moverse, deteniéndose en una en particular. Draco abrió los ojos despacio y caminó hacia la ventana para cerrarla. Pero se quedó estático al comprobar que la ventana estaba completamente cerrada, incluso con cerrojo. El chico volteó para decirle a Luna que algo no estaba bien, pero Luna observaba otra cosa, perdida en ella.

"Luna¿Qué tienes?"

"Mira esto" – Le pidió haciendo voltear el libro para que Draco lo tuviera de frente.

_"Destrucción de alma"_ – Leyó Draco. Miró a Luna y luego una vez más el libro. Continuó leyendo notando que Luna se dejaba caer sobre el sillón. – _"El alma es lo más puro que posee un ser. Con ella, se pueden hacer cosas increíbles, _bla bla_…"_ – Decía mientras la introducción explicaba la capacidades y debilidades del alma en particular. – _"La conexión de almas es un proceso delicado y muy difícil para realizar, no se conoce de muchas personas que lo hayan logrado la primera vez, y muchas menos que lo hayan perfeccionado. Para lograr una limpia conexión es necesario estar completamente relajado y con la mente en blanco…"_

"¿Qué crees que sea eso?" – Dijo Luna.

"No lo sé, pero el diagrama me suena mucho al que…"

"¿Al que… qué?"

"Sí, Draco. Mi vida, dilo." – Pedía Ginny ansiosa.

"Al que Ginny hizo, dos veces"

_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days_

_"La energía debe fluir desde la parte inferior hasta la superior. La tierra proveerá de la energía necesaria, y capaz que el cuerpo puede soportar para realizar la completa conexión… se sentía entonces que la energía fluye por cada poro de su cuerpo, y que podrá hacer lo que desea con solo pensarlo una vez…"_ – Draco observó a Luna. – "Es el hechizo que Ginny realizó"

Harry le hizo una señal a Ginny, y ella volvió a enviar la ráfaga de viento, haciendo que las hojas volaran nuevamente. Esta vez hacia el otro lado, deteniéndose sobre otra página.

_"Plano Astral"_ – Leyó Luna.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Bueno, sé que Ginny estuvo practicando durante mucho tiempo lo de la proyección astral y todo eso, pero el Plano Astral, no lo sé." – Draco volvió al libro y leyó rápidamente.

"Aquí dice que es una especie de limbo o algo por el estilo."– Draco siguió leyendo, sin decir una sola palabra.

"Finalmente. Después de todo, el Hurón no es tan inservible como creímos ¿verdad?"

"Harry, no digas eso. Luna y Draco puede…"- Ginny no logró terminar

"Debemos llevar el libro a Hermione." – Harry y Ginny se observaron extasiados.

"¿Qué dice?" – Preguntó Luna

"Que quizá, Harry y Ginny no estén muertos como creíamos"

Harry se apresuró y abrió la puerta de golpe, apresurando la salida de ambos.

"Los traeremos de vuelta" – Dijo al aire, tomando el libro, marcando la página, y saliendo prácticamente corriendo de allí. Luna detrás de él.

"Lo se amor mío" – Dijo Ginny viendo partir a los que serían sus salvadores.

_If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

* * *

La madriguera estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que habían estado allí todos juntos. Hermione, aún no podía creer que estuviera viviendo allí permanentemente, era como si, de alguna manera su sueño se hubiera cumplido, pero no del todo, porque ella había soñado a Ginny y Harry como sus padrinos y testigos en la celebración de se unión con Ron. Sin embargo, Luna y Charlie habían sido elegidos.

Miró el lago frente a ella, allí fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos. La fotografía que Harry había tomado con una cámara muggle, y que había dado copias a todos los integrantes de la imagen. Ellos tenían la fotografía en la cómoda de la habitación que ocupaban, y la otra estaba en el living, para que todos pudieran verla.

Se tocó el vientre levemente. Tendría que estar más que contenta de estar esperando un pequeño Weasley ¿verdad? entonces, porque la felicidad de ser madre la opacaba la injusta muerte de sus seres más queridos.

Escuchó pasos en el césped cerca de ella, sabía que era Ron. El colorado tenía un caminar especial que lo había descifrado hacía mucho tiempo ya. En aquellos días de escuela cuando ella se quedaba dormida en los sillones de la sala común pero lograba despertarse cuando Ron bajaba en silencio a cubrirla con una manta. Ella estaba despierta pero adoraba el gentil gesto del chico que ahora era su esposo. Aunque nada de aquel chico había en el hombre que era ahora. Y esa razón tenía nombre, o nombres. Ron fue el que más sufrió la muerte de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

"Mione" – Llamó la voz de Ron. La chica no se volteó.

Vio como dos piernas aparecían a cada lado de su torso, y un fuerte pecho se apoyaba en la espalda de ella. No dijeron nada. No era necesario. Ellos sufrían por dentro, tenían su alma desgarrada y no iba a haber nada que les hiciera volver a ser como antes.

"Ron, Hermione" – Hermione sintió como su esposo volteaba su rostro hacia por donde había venido la voz.

"¿Le dijiste a Remus que viniera?"

"No Ron" – Le respondió ella, con la misma ternura con la que le había hablado él.

Ron besó el cuello de Hermione y acto seguido comenzó a ponerse de pie. Una vez más, tanto él como ella, se ponían la careta, simulaban superación y felicidad. Algo que estaba lejos de ser verdad. El problema o alivio era que nadie más lo notaba.

"¿Cómo están?"- preguntó Remus a los chicos.

"Bien"- Respondieron a la vez. El licántropo sonrió pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, hacía tiempo que ya no lo hacía.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" – Preguntó Ron.

"Molly me dijo que estaban solos aquí, así que decidí darme una vuelta."

"Molly te pidió explícitamente que vinieras a ver si estábamos bien ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento" – Se ruborizó el hombre.

"No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un poco de té adentro? No nos hará bien, este frío que se avecina" – Opinó Ron. Tomó la mano de Hermione y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

"¿Cómo, como están todos Remus?" – preguntó Hermione.

El hombre lobo sabía a quien se refería. Hermione, en un ataque de nervios hacía casi seis meses, comenzó a atacar a los Potter. Según ella, los padres de Harry se tomaban mérito de cosas que no les correspondía. Muchos iban a verlos y a preguntarles sobre Harry, y ellos respondían como si supieran todo de él. Incluso Remus y hasta Sirius se enfadaron con ellos.

Lily explotó diciendo que Harry era su hijo y que una madre debía llevar el luto tranquila. Y sobre todo, ninguna niña iba a decirle que debía o no decir sobre su hijo. Y ahí fue cuando Hermione le propinó una cachetada de lleno a Lily. Por supuesto James se abalanzó sobre ella. Pero grande fue la sorpresa que no solo Ron, sino que el resto de los Weasley, Luna, Draco y los merodeadores restantes se le interpusieron, protegiendo y defendiendo a Hermione.

"¿Acaso están locos? Esa mocosa golpeó a mi esposa. E insulta la memoria de Harry..."

"No te equivoques James" – Le dijo Arthur. – "Puedo sentir un gran aprecio por ti, pero no creo que seas el mas indicado, o tu esposa, de hablar sobre cosas que no saben."

"Harry es nuestro hijo" – lloraba Lily.

"Pero no fueron ustedes los que lo criaron. Y no les estoy echando en cara que hayan muerto para salvarlo. Hubiéramos hecho lo mismo." – Agregó Remus. – "Pero ustedes son los que menos conocen a Harry. Hermione, Ron y su familia son los más indicados, ellos saben todo de Harry. Hermione y Ron pasaron su vida arriesgándola junto a él. No pueden decir que él es un mártir y que solo ustedes saben lo que merece como héroe"

"¿Qué quieres decir Remus?"

"Que quizá, deberían escuchar más y actuar menos"

Lily abrazó a su esposo y dejaron el lugar. Hermione nunca volvió a hablar con ellos, no porque no quisiera, deseaba pedirles disculpas, pero no sabía como y penseque quizá, fuera más fácil dejar las cosas como estaban, aunque nunca había sidote ese tipo de personas.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Están bien, Hermione" – Dijo Remus. Sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, mientras ella preparaba el agua para el té.

"Y ¿Qué tal Sirius? hace mucho que no sabemos de él o de Samantha"

"Se han ido a América un tiempo. A pesar de tener todo aquí, necesitan cambiar de aire, ya sabes. Ahora que Sirius tiene una familia, pues, es lo que pone primero."

"Me imagino. Yo haría exactamente lo mismo" – Respondió Ron observando a Hermione.

"Es extraño ¿no?" – Dijo Remus luego de unos momentos, mirando el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la ventana.

"¿A que te refieres?" – Hermione sorbió un poco de su té y esperó a que Remus respondiera.

"A no tenerlos entre nosotros. Dumbledore, Harry y Ginny" – Rápidamente notó las miradas de los chicos. – "Lo siento, no debí haber traído el tema."

"No, está bien." – El matrimonio se miro entre sí y luego a Remus. – "A decir verdad, hay algo que nos gustaría que supieras Remus, pero debes guardar el secreto."

"¿De que hablan?"

"Es que mis padres no lo saben aún…" – Ron tomó la mano de Hermione.

La chica estaba por decirlo cuando la puerta sonó muy fuerte. Remus volteó para ver quien era y Hermione se puso de pie mientras Ron se dirigía a la puerta de entrada. A veces, en su inconciente, Ron deseaba que fuera Harry el que golpeaba la puerta. Pero eso nunca sucedía.

En cuanto Ron abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado para poder dejar pasar a dos exhaustos jóvenes. Hermione se aproximó enseguida, cuestionando preocupada que sucedía ahí.

"Draco, Luna ¿Qué pasó?"

"Sí, creímos que estaban en Hogwarts…"

"Ahí estábamos"

"Les traeré un poco de agua, Ron ayúdalos"

Los dos invitados se sentaron en los sillones, con Ron observándolos detenidamente, intentado encontrar el error de esa escena, Hermione llegó luego, con Remus cargando la bandeja.

"Bien¿Qué pasó?"

Draco no respondió, solo le extendió el libro que aún cargaba en sus brazos, abriendo en la página que había marcado. Luna fue la que comenzó a hablar.

"Fuimos a recoger las cosas de la oficina de Harry, y empezamos a sentir las presencias de Ginny y Harry. Como si estuvieran allí. Sentí algo tocarme el brazo, tal y como Harry solía hacerlo, y Draco, él también sintió algo. Luego una ráfaga, a pesar de la ventana estar cerrada. Las hojas de ese libro empezaron a moverse hasta detenerse en el página de 'destrucción de alma'"

"Es exactamente lo que Ginny hizo aquella noche, en el Hgomeade y luego hace un año." – Agregó Draco. Remus y Ron observaban a los recién llegados mientras Hermione tenía en su regazo el libro y leía atentamente el contenido.

"Luego, volvió a soplar la ráfaga hasta detenerse en esa página Hermione"

"¿Y que significa todo eso?"

"Es el Plano Astral." – Hermione dejó el libro en sillón y caminó hasta una pila de libros acomodados perfectamente junto a la ya repleta biblioteca. Buscó hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba y luego de tomar el libro, volvió a su lugar. – "Este es el libro que Ginny recibió desde Francia, Madame Zoe se lo envió con las pertenencias de Ginny"

"Ahora lo recuerdo. Se lo pediste prestado" – Dijo Ron, acercándose al respaldo del sillón de Hermione y viendo el libro desde la altura.

"Veamos" – Hermione puso su mano en la tapa y habló. – "Plano Astral" – Abrió el libro y tanto ella como Ron comenzaron a ver como las hojas en blanco iban llenándose de palabras y dibujos.

"¿Y bien?" – Apresuró Remus.

"Ron¿crees que puedas trae tu pensadero?" – Dijo Hermione.

"¿Para qué?" – preguntó Luna

"Porque si lo que dice aquí es verdad, hay una gran posibilidad de que Harry y Ginny estén atrapados en el limbo de las almas perdidas"

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

* * *

En la mesa del living estaba el pensadero de Ron. Allí, brillante y resplandeciente esperando que alguien actuara. Pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a tocar el contenido líquido-gaseoso. No querían revivir el momento en que perdían a sus seres más queridos.

"No debería ser tan difícil, se supone que estan vivos" – Se quejó Draco.

"Pero porque nadie puede hacerlo. Ninguno de nosotros quiere vivir eso de nuevo."

"yo iré" – Dijo Luna. – "no estuve allí"

"No creo que eso ayude." – Agregó Remus.

"quizá si vamos todos" – Propuso Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

Todos juntos tocaron el contenido, ingresando rápidamente al recuerdo de Ron. Al recuerdo imborrable y autodestructivo. Allí estaban parados. Muy cerca del campo de fuerza que había hecho Ginny para que ninguno pudiera detenerla. Vieron como Ron, Hermione y Draco luchaban para impedirle que hiciera una locura, y luego a los adultos con la misma intención. Pronto, junto a ellos pasaba una triste Ginny, que se dirigía hacia Harry. Se acercaron lo más posible a ella y a Harry para lograr oír bien lo que decían.

"Ginny" – Harry seguía enviando maldiciones hacia Voldemort.

"Deja de hacer eso." – Se quejó Ginny. –"No lo lastimas"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"está recuperando fuerza por medio del odio y del poder de tus maldiciones."

Una vez dicho eso, Voldemort se puso de pie, con menos dificultad que las veces anteriores.

"La mocosa traidora tiene razón Potter. No puedo creer que una niña tonta sepa más que tú" – Ante la burla Harry intentó enviarle un Crucio pero Ginny lo detuvo.

"Hay otra forma"

"¿Cómo?"

"Distráelo, intenta que no me hiera ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué harás?" – Pero Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que iba a hacer. – "Ginny, no creo que…"

"Es la única manera Harry. Confía en mi"

"siempre." – Respondió Harry.

Hermione intentaba prestar atención a lo que decían, pero no por eso impedía que sus lágrimas corrieran. Ron pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la reconfortaba. Draco tenía los puños apretados de tal forma que sus nudillos estaban muy blancos. Luna lloraba silenciosamente, solo observando a Harry, Remus, por otro lado sentía la impotencia de no haber hecho nada.

Ginny se colocó a un par de metros detrás de él y levantó las manos al cielo. Todos los presentes sabían que era lo que intentaba hacer y no era bueno. Pomfrey bien dijo que la primera vez pudo haberla matado.

La tierra comenzó a elevarse muy lentamente, formando un círculo, como una especie de arena o ring, en donde solo ellos tres se encontraban. De pronto Ginny lograba levantar con éxito el fragmento de tierra hasta un metro de altura.

Por extraño que pareciera, los chicos y Remus se elevaron con el recuerdo.

"Ahí fue cuando el campo de energía comenzaba a desaparecer" – Dijo Remus mirando hacia abajo.

El campo de energía comenzó a formarse alrededor del lugar. El campo de fuerza se fue haciendo más denso, como aquella primera vez y en menos de dos minutos les fue imposible a los demás poder ver que sucedía dentro.

"_Hay que sacarlos"_ – La exclamación de Draco del recuerdo sonó apagada dentro del campo. – _"Ginny puede morir"_

"_Todos pueden morir"_ – se escuchó exclamar a James

"Ginny" – Dijo Harry. La colorada puso su mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Evalesco ab res exigo nervus, rerum natura libramentum, evoco nunquam cessum. Caesum sui caput, vivus nunquam denuo. Abrogo noster vivus, commodus hic hence."

"Ya podemos irnos" – Dijo rápidamente Hermione, cuando acabo de escuchar las palabras que Ginny pronunciaba

"Hermione,"

"Esto va a explotar" – Exclamó nerviosa.

Una vez fuera, Hermione abrazó a Ron con mucha fuerza, llorando lo que había detenido hasta ese momento. Luna observó a Draco.

"Nunca me dijiste que…"

"No creí que fuera necesario que supieras todos los detalles"

"De igual forma Luna, no llegaste a ver la peor parte" – Agregó Remus, recuperando el color que había perdido.

"Traeré te Mione" – Le dijo Ron dulcemente.

"no, estoy bien."

"Hermione…"

"No." – volvió a decir, limpiando sus lágrimas del rostro. – "Esas palabras que dijo Ginny… ellos están vivos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"invocó los poderes del universo, para acabar con la vida de Voldemort, recitó lo que dice el libro. Pidiendo que lleven sus vidas como recompensa, pero hay algo que quizá no lo hizo con intención."

"¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó Luna.

"Salvó sus vidas, la de ella y la de Harry, enviándolas al Plano Astral. Aquí dice que al realizar el hechizo como dice tal cual el libro que había en el escritorio de Harry, su cuerpo viaja hacia el Plano Astral donde sus habitantes se encargaran de terminar lo comenzado"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Que en aquel plano debe haber algo o alguien que haga peligrar las vidas de Harry y Ginny"

"Hay que hacer algo rápido, no vaya a ser cosa que mueran ahí" – Comenzó Remus.

"Mione" – dijo Ron, cuando Hermione perdió su mirada en el libro.

"Retroago falsus casus, addo iterum secum" – Pronunció Hermione con un acento perfecto.

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart and your mind,I'll stay with you for all of time_

* * *

Ese sábado había escurción al pueblo del colegio, así que Hogwarts solo estaba ocupado por los alumnos de primero y segundo y algunos profesores que debieron quedarse como chaperones. Tales como Severus Snape y la directora Minerva McGonagall. Ambos, caminaban por los terrenos hablando de las nuevas medidas en el establecimiento. Y sobre otras cosas no tan referidas al colegio. Cuando de pronto, escucharon una fuerte explosión que les hizo poner los nervios de punta.

Los adultos se miraron de pronto. El sonido venía del ala Este, y como todos los alumnos e incluso los profesores nuevos, tenían prohibido entrar allí, se preocuparon más.

Salieron prácticamente corriendo hacia el lugar, temiendo lo peor. Cuando llegaron, e encontraron también con una Madame Pomfrey asustada y Lavander Brown y Susan Bones.

"Profesora¿Qué fue ese sonido tan espantoso?" – Filch había llegado recién, con su gata, agitado pero preocupado.

"No lo sé Argus, debemos entrar y ver"

Con varitas en alto, los profesores entraron al lugar, junto con la sanadora, dejando al celador esperando en la puerta, ahuyentando a todo aquel que quisiera hacerse el vivo y escabullirse, como algunos de los ex alumnos que tuvo el desagradote conocer.

"Hacía mucho que no veníamos por aquí" – Dijo Susan Bones. Con un escalofrío en su nuca.

"Un año, prácticamente. Este lugar se cerró" – Le respondió Lavander. Los tres adultos iban delante. Pensando en otras cosas, no muy distintas.

Se detuvieron en un bifurque. Las dos más jóvenes redirigieron hacia la derecha con Madame Pomfrey, mientras que los otros dos adultos hacia la izquierda.

"Minerva" – Susurró Snape.

"No quiero ni pensar en lo que podremos encontrar aquí"

"Quizá deberíamos llamar a un grupo de Aurors"

"No, esta es nuestra escuela. Debemos protegerla nosotros mismos."

Se acercaron a una puerta en especial, por donde salía una especie de humo por debajo de ella. Con cuidado, Severus Snape estiro la mano y abrió la puerta una gran cantidad de humo los inundó, atacando sus ojos y pulmones en primera estancia.

Salieron del lugar tosiendo fuertemente. Pero ahora sabían que ahí había ocurrido la explosión, porque habían podido ver algunos de los muebles destruidos.

"deliquesco" – Dijo McGonagall. Acto seguido el humo se evaporó.

Con cuidado volvieron a entrar, aún con un pocote tos. Observaron los alrededores, algunos muebles estaban destrozados, los libros desparramados por todo el lugar y los vidrios de las ventanas esparcidos en pequeños trozos por todo el piso.

"Profesora, no hay nada allí" – Dijo la vos de Pomfrey desde el umbral de la puerta. – "¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Poppy, llama a los Potter y a Remus, que está en la Madriguera con el matrimonio Weasley. También a Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood." – Ordenó Severus sin apartar la mirada del piso del lugar.

"¿Esta no es la oficina de Harry?" – Fue lo último que escucharon decir de las nuevas profesoras antes de salir corriendo a cumplir el mandato del profesor de pociones.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go _

* * *

Aún estaban esperando que las palabras que Hermione había recientemente pronunciado hicieran algo, tuvieran algún efecto, pero nada había sucedido. Al menos durante los cinco segundos que le siguieron.

"¿Hermione, Ron. Están ahí?" – La voz de Lavander se escuchaba desde la chimenea.

"¿Lavander?" – Dijo Hermione despegando su mirada del libro.

"¡Draco, Luna, Remus!" – Parecía contenta de verlos a todos juntos, algo que los demás no comprendían. – "Es necesario, imperioso que vengan al colegio"

"Es sábado, nuestro descanso¿Qué sucede…?"

"No, no puedo decir nada por aquí. Pero necesitamos que vengan."

"Bien, allí estaremos."

La cabeza de Lavander desapareció del fuego cuando Draco confirmó las presencias de ellos en el colegio.

"Usemos mi oficina. Tengo un enlace directo de aquí hasta allá." – Dijo Hermione.

En cuanto pisaron el suelo de la oficina de Hermione, fueron abordados por un ansioso elfo doméstico.

"Dobby¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"El señor, le dijo a Dobby que viniera por los amigos"

"¿Qué dices?" – Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

"Desde que _ellos_ se fueron, ha estado medio extraño."

"¿Quién te envió Dobby?"

"El señor Albus Dumbledore, Profesora Weasley. El señor Albus Dumbledore, envió a Dobby a buscar a los amigos de Harry Potter. Dobby debe llevarlos a la enfermería."

"Bien, entonces, vamos allá"

La puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada, y en la parte de afuera esperaban unas cuantas personas. Entre ellas, los Potter y Tonks con su embarazo de ocho meses. Remus se apresuró a su esposa besándola delicadamente. Fue entonces que los Potter levantaron la mirada encontrándose con los recién llegados. Luna se acercó a ellos y los saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

"Draco" – El aludido volteó a ver a su padrino llamarlo, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"padrino¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"En cuando Poppy salga sabremos" – La puerta de la enfermería se abrió apenas para dejar salir a un joven rubio.

"¿Blasie?"

"Gracias a dios que están aquí" – Dijo el, ahora, sanador titulado. – "Creo que deberíamos esperar a tus padres Ronald"

"Mis padres están en Irlanda. ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Zabini" – Madame Pomfrey llamó al chico. – "Déjalos entrar"

El chico sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado dando lugar para que los demás pudieran pasar. Eran muchos allí, pero no importaba.

Al final del corredor de camas, había un biombo que cubría quien sabía qué. La sanadora salió de detrás de esos biombos y los decorrió, dando lugar a una imagen deseada por todos los presentes.

"No puede ser" – Lily salió prácticamente corriendo hacia una de las camas. – "Hijo, hijo mío."

"Están vivos, por poco." – Aseguró Pomfrey.

"¿Mamá?" – Harry había despertado y veía extrañado a la mujer frente a él, quien no se detuvo en abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Hijo¿Dónde estuviste?"

"Muerto, papá" – respondió el chico. Ahora entendiendo el lugar en donde se encontraba. – "¿Luna?" – Llamó mirando hacia la chica.

"Harry" – Murmuró ella.

"¿Puedes venir aquí y abrazarme hasta poder creer que realmente está sucediendo?" –Luna salió a su encuentro y prácticamente se arrojó a la cama de Harry. Remus se acercó a su sobrino, mientras Tonks aseguraba que iría a llamar a todos los faltantes.

"Ginny" –Dijo Ron acercándose a la cama de su hermana. Tenía vendada la frente y los ojos cerrados.

"Estoy bien Ron" – Dijo ella en un susurro.

"Gracias a Merlín. Pasé un mal momento hermanita" – Dijo ya con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, y lo siento."

"Hay alguien que no sabe si venir a verte o salir corriendo"

"Espero que no corra. Detestaría que lo hiciera, cuando deseo besarlo"

Aún con los ojos cerrados reconoció el delicado toque de la mano de Draco sobre su brazo.

"Gracias amor, por volver" – Le dijo en un susurro Draco.

"No, gracias a ti por traerme, a todos, por traernos"

"Lo que me recuerda¿Cómo fue que…?" – Hermione no logró terminar la frase. Harry la estaba interrumpiendo. Y era la primera vez que disfrutaba que lo hicieran.

"Hermione Granger, ven aquí en este instante" – La chica sonrió y se acercó a su mejor amigo. Luna bajó de la cama y los adultos se hicieron a un lado, alguno con menos ganas que otros.

"Hola Harry, bienvenido de vuelta"

"Hermione, sabes que tu eres un ser muy importante para mi. Muchas de las cosas que se, y la forma en que soy, te las debo a ti"

"Harry."

"No, quiero que sepas, que estuve contando contigo en todo momento, para que mantuvieras en línea a Ron, y al resto. Eres un gran soporte para mí Hermione, lo sabes bien."

"Lo sé."

"Harry" – Quiso interrumpir Lily, pero James no la dejó.

"Eres mi hermana, sé que contigo puedo estar tranquilo. Te adoro Hermione."

"Y yo a ti"

"Oigan, no es que quiera estar celoso ni nada por el estilo, pero. Ahora Hermione es Weasley, no Granger. Y a pesar de que seas mi hermano, no voy a dejar que…"

"Ron¡Cállate!" – el colorado se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Como si no lo fuera a volver a ver. Y es que, un año pensando que estaba muerto, había hecho estragos en él.

"Gin" – La voz de Draco le hizo abrir los ojos. – "Te amo, con todo mi ser"

"Y yo a ti Draco"

"Este año, el cual pasé pensando que habías muerto, fue el peor de mi vida"

"bueno, creo que ahora sabes lo que yo pasé cuando creí que estabas muerto."

"entonces, esto no fue más que una venganza, ruin venganza"

"Puedes tomarlo así" – Cuando Draco iba a volver a hablar, Ginny se le adelantó y lo besó con deseo. – "Pero te prometo, que no volverá a pasar"

"Eso espero." – Dijo besándola nuevamente – "Otra cosa"

"¿Qué"

"Hace un tiempo fui a buscar el obsequio que te prometí, en mi viaje a Rusia ¿recuerdas?"

"Draco, no quiero…"

"Créeme, este lo vas a querer"

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you my  
I'll go wherever you will go_

. - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bien mis amigos. El final ha llegado.

Seguramente se están preguntando con respecto al comienzo de la historia, creo que alguien le he dicho que la historia no acababa como el comienzo lo indica. Y eso se verá en el epilogo.

Gracias a **Aradia Gaunt, Gwen Diasmore, Rosa cipagauta, Terry Moon, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, clan, leodyn**. Han sido excelentes, y de gran apoyo. Espero que realmente hayan disfrutado leyendo, como yo escribiendo.

Un beso grande a todos y no se pierdan el final final.

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	41. epilogo

Epilogo

"…_Es graciosos saber como he vivido mi vida, como yo diría una vida normal. Ahora con un novio que me ama, unos padres perfectos, mis hermanos que... son muchos pero así también el cariño que les tengo y me tienen, sin olvidar a mis amigos que puedo contarlos con una mano y son partes esenciales de mi vida. Y finalmente mi carrera, si puedo asegurar que con solo veintiún años soy una famosa escritora novelista. Ahora me despido, porque mi tiempo se ha acabado, y no tengo más que decir que, mi vida es simplemente perfecta_."

Sentada sobre una mecedora se encontraba una más adulta Ginny, con el cabello recogido en una trenza floja que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los hombros. Tenía usando un solero de verano color verde pastel y no llevaba nada puesto en los pies. La mecedora, ubicada en el pequeño jardín de invierno, le permitía ver el hermoso parque que se alzaba frente a ella. A su lado, una mesa del mismo material que la silla, aguantaba una jarra de jugo de naranja fresco y un vaso por la mitad. Sobre su regazo, un libro abierto en la página final.

"Gin" – Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola voltear lentamente hacia la entrada del balcón.

"Hola" – Dijo tranquila.

"¿Quién diría que estarías así, cuando en la escuela eras, bueno, todo lo contrario?"

"Tú, mas que nadie, debería saber lo que uno cambia con el tiempo, Sirius Black."

"Sí" – sonrió el hombre. – "La paternidad me ha cambiado demasiado."

"No, solo te ha, calmado" – Sonrió ella.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y notó de pronto el libro sobre su regazo.

"¿Aún con eso?" – Ginny cerró el libro.

"Sirius, ha sido el primer libro que he escrito."

"lo sé, y te aseguro que yo mismo lo he leído muchas veces en los últimos años, pero… nunca creí que tu lo hicieras"

"Me gusta mucho."

"Sí, es una perfecta historia de amor" – Sonrió el animago, rozando su mano con la de ella. – "pero tus libros siguientes, tuvieron más éxito que este."

"Sí, eso me temo"

"No lo hagas. Ha sido fabuloso saber, todo lo que tus libros nos han dicho. Sobre Harry y sus aventuras, sobre lo que sucedió en aquella última batalla. Ginny, tus libros, nos dan una perspectiva que muchas veces las cosas no nos la dan"

"Cambiemos de tema, Siri – Boy"

"Uf, hacía mucho tiempo que no me decías así"

"Lo sé. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Acaso un amigo no puede venir a visitar a su amiga?"

"Sí. Y por alguna razón, siento que esa no es toda la verdad"

"vine a traer a Alex"

"Ya lo sabía. Me quieres de niñera para tu hijo" – Sonrió Ginny. Se puso de pie y Sirius la imitó.

Caminaron al interior de la casa, y de pronto, el silencio y la paz que se respiraba afuera fue reemplazada por el griterío y la risa de niños correteando por ahí.

"Sabes que no hay ningún problema que dejes al niño aquí. Sam y tu necesitan concentrarse en Anna."

"Sí, la pobre ha bajado un poco la fiebre pero Sam ha comenzado a preocuparse por demás"

"Blasie está al tanto ¿verdad?"

"sí. No te preocupes."

"Quiero que me llames si necesitas algo"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias Gin"

"Ve con tu esposa e hija"

Ginny vio partir a Sirius, aun con el libro en su mano, caminó hacia la biblioteca y dejó el libro en una pequeña pero adornada biblioteca donde había al menos diez libros más, todos con una característica particular. Habían sido escritos por la misma autora. Ella.

Al salir de la biblioteca, casi es derribada por una manada de niños apresurados por salir al gran jardín. Ella se apretujó contra la pared y sonrió al verlos salir. Eso debió haber sentido su madre cuando veía a sus hijos jugar todos juntos.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, necesitaba recostarse un poco. Si Draco se enterase que estaba un poco mareada la llevaría a San Mungo para hacerle los mil y un análisis. Eso era algo que quería evitar.

Apenas apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, la puerta del lugar se volvió a abrir, esta vez, Draco entraba por ella.

"Gin¿estás bien?"

"Perfectamente" – Sabía que Draco no le había creído pero agradeció que dejara el tema.

"¿Sabes? Me pareció ver una cabeza más de las que vi cuando me fui"

"Es posible, Alex está aquí"

"Oh" – Dijo el rubio.

Ella sintió como se sentaba a su lado y le corría el cabello del rostro.

"Te amo" – Le dijo en voz baja

"Y yo a ti, Draco"

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando lugar a una pequeña de tres años con un oso de felpa más grande que ella, arrastrando por el piso. Tenía los ojos de un hermoso azul oscuro y su cabello era rubio ceniza.

Corrió hasta la cama y se arrojó sobre ella dejando atrás el oso. Se acurrucó entre los dos adultos y sonrió a Draco.

"¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?" – Le dijo él en tono de broma.

"_Ex_ y _aham_. No _mio_" – los dos grandes se observaron intentando contener la risa.

"Amy¿Dónde está tu hermano y Alex?"

"No se, no _mio_" – Ginny acarició el cabello de la niña con suavidad y beso su sien.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlos? Además, Jenny y Cornelia están aquí también" – Ginny cargó a la niña en brazos y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

"Gin, no deberías hacer esfuerzos"

"No lo hago. Cargar a mi propia hija no es esfuerzo alguno"

"Bien, me doy un baño y bajo, no quiero que esos niños te agobien."

"Cielo, no lo hacen, Dobby está cuidándolos también"

Al llegar al gran parque en donde estaban todos los niños, encontró a Harry con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Bajó a Amy y la niña echó a correr hacia los demás, Ginny se acercó a su amigo.

"hola Harry" – El morocho se volteó con una amplia sonrisa. - "¿Es esta la nueva inquisición?"

"Si. Gin, déjame que te presente a Lizzy." – Dentro del bulto de frazadas había un bebé de no más de un mes de vida, tenía una pelusita en la cabeza, signo de que su cabello era como el de su madre, y sus ojos, entreabiertos, de un color verde esmeralda.

"es hermosa"

"Lo sé." – Ginny comenzó a reír.

"Ven, vamos a la sala a platicar"

Dejaron a los niños fuera, donde no solo Dobby sino que también Winky se encargaban de cuidarlos, y ellos caminaron hacia la pequeña salita que Ginny adoraba. Se sentaron unos momentos en silencio.

"¿Donde está Eric?"

"En casa, Luna lo castigo, otra vez" – Ginny no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"Pues dejó todos los muebles sobre el techo."

"¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Porque dice que está cansado de oírnos hablar de lo peligroso que serán las cosas para Lizzy cuando sea un poco más grande. Ya sabes, las miniaturas de Luna, las puntas de los muebles, los libros pesados. Así que el niño decidió evitarnos preocupaciones"

"Debes admitir que no fue mala la idea"

"Lo sé, pero no podemos festejarle todo lo que hace. ¿Y sabes que dijo? Que cuando crezca se iría a vivir con el tío Draco."

"Pues aquí hay lugar"

"Gin"

"Ya sé Harry. Solo bromeaba"

Otra vez silencio, pero Ginny tenía que saber. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero nunca habían hablado luego de salir de la enfermería. Aquella tarde, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y él era quizá, el más indicado.

"Harry" – El chico la miró. – "¿Has hablado con Luna sobre, lo que paso?" – Harry se puso serio de pronto, algo que hacía mucho que no hacía.

"No, no he podido"

"Yo tampoco. Sé que merece una explicación mejor a la que le di o la que todos saben, pero…"

"Eso ya está en el pasado. Todo acabó, ahora es hora de comenzar otra cosa, otra aventura"

"Sí" – Harry notó que ella se ponía triste, y a pesar de todo, él también necesitaba de alguien.

"Todavía tengo pesadillas" – Ginny lo miró de pronto. – "Trato que Luna no se de cuenta, pero a veces me despierto con gran dolor en la frente o con las manos muy apretadas."

"¿Aun lo ves?"

"Sí, como si nunca se hubiera ido." – Harry suspiró y miró a su hija. – "Me llama, me insulta, me dice que nunca podré deshacerme de él por completo"

"También lo sueño. A veces me despierto y voy al cuarto de Amy o al de Adam para ver que estén bien, a salvo. Es como si nunca más podré estar tranquila"

"Es algo que nos dejó de recuerdo"

"Sí, supongo" – Decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema. – "¿Irán mañana a casa de Ron y Mione?"

"Sí, la fiesta de aniversario. Eric está como loco, quiere ver ya a los mellizos"

"Me imagino, Hermione debe de estar volviéndose loca. Lo que siempre quiso seguro era tener como hijos a las copias fieles de mis hermanos."

"O mi padre y padrino"

"También" – Se rió Ginny junto a Harry. – "Y hablando de tu padre."

"¿Te enteraste?"

"¿como no hacerlo? Me sorprendí mucho, no lo niego, pero me alegro."

"Sí, es raro. Tengo un hijo que es mayor a su tío. Pero en fin. Será una experiencia diferente"

"Puedes contar con eso."

Esa noche, luego que los niños se habían ido, Ginny y Draco se encontraban en la recámara, solos. Ginny sentada en su tocador, Draco en el vestidor, poniéndose cómodo para dormir.

"¿Cómo está Harry?"

"Bien, me dijo que Luna castigo a Eric, por poner los muebles en el techo"

"Ese niño es un verdadero problema"

"Y lo adoras" – Dijo Ginny mirándolo por el espejo.

"Claro que sí." – Draco salió del vestidor y se sentó en la cama, Ginny volteó a verlo.- "cuando tu y Harry, se fueron, por así decirlo. Luna vino a vivir aquí, luego me enteré que estaba embarazada de unos cuatro meses. Ella y Eric fueron mi apoyo, y yo el de ellos. Ayude a criarlo los primeros meses y a veces pienso en él como un hijo, Ginny"

"Lo sé Draco. Y no me molesta. Me encanta la idea de que se ayudaron entre los dos." – Ginny se acercó y se sentó en su regazo.

"Gin"

"Dime"

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió durante ese tiempo?"

"Ya te lo dije Draco, insectos gigantes, Hogsmeade fantasmal y tu y Luna encontrando el libro"

"¿Tuviste miedo?"

"Mucho. Estaba aterrada, pero debía sobrevivir para llegar a ti, volver a verte."

"¿Sabes que es lo que realmente extraño?"

"¿Qué?"

"Escucharte cantar" – le dijo suavemente.

"Pero canto todo el tiempo."

"No como antes"

"_There's _s_omething in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself in your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life_"

Ginny se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la túnica de dormir.

"_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done"_

La noche siguiente todos los seres queridos del matrimonio del más joven de los Weasley estaban celebrando el aniversario número ocho de la pareja. Los Potter con Lizzy y Eric estaban ahí, como todo el clan Weasley con sus respectivos hijos. Ginny y Draco con sus dos hijos, Adam y Amy. También Remus y Tonks con Cornelia y los Black, con Alex y una aún débil pero saludable Anna. Incluso el ministro con su esposa y pequeño hijo estaban ahí.

Luego de haber escuchado lo que Harry había dicho a Hermione y a Ron aquel día en que regresó, Lily fue la primera en pedir disculpas.

Blasie y Amelie también estaban presentes, habiendo dejado al pequeño Derek, que no se encontraba muy bien, en cuidado del hermano de Amelie y Dobby. Severus y Narcisa también estaban presentes, junto a la hermanita de Draco, Jenny. McGonagall y Moddy, y la lista podía seguir y seguir.

Lo importante era que todos estaban allí.

"Draco, una cerveza de mantequilla" – Le dio Ron. Con los años, la amistad que desarrollaron fue mayor que la rivalidad y odio que les inculcaron.

"no, gracias. ¿Has visto a Ginny?"

"Creo que la vi salir. Debe de estar tomando aire fresco"

"Iré a ver como está"

"Draco" – llamó Hermione – "Está embarazada no enferma"

"Lo sé, gracias Hermione"

Draco encontró a Ginny apoyada en la cerca de unos metros de la entrada. A medida que se acercaba notó que la chica estaba tarareando algo.

"_A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_"

"¿Ginny?"

"Hola amor" – Dijo sin voltear

"¿Que haces aquí afuera?"

"Nada, solo disfrutaba de una noche tranquila"

"¿Quién hubiera dicho?" – Se burló Draco

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que preferirías una tranquila noche a una alborotada fiesta"

"Sí ¿verdad? Es que la gente con el tiempo cambia."

"Gin"

"¿Qué pasa Draco? Hace días que estas pensando en algo ¿verdad?"

"te he visto leer el libro otra vez"

"¿Y…?" – Le dio pie para que continuara. Pero él no lo hizo. Sin embargo, ella sabía a donde quería llegar. – "Draco, esa historia es ficción, un romance entre dos chicos que son separados por los ideales distintos de sus familias, y que termina con un final feliz. Con una vida perfecta. Me gustan esas historias"

"¿Tu crees que no llevas una vida perfecta?"

"Draco, la vida perfecta ¿existe?" – El muchacho se detuvo a pensar en una respuesta. Miró a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, miró hacia la casa, donde podía ver a sus hijos y amigos. No había peligros, ni amenazas, no había Voldemort.

"Sí, mi vida es perfecta. Junto a ti. Todo es perfecto ahora"

"entonces, no te preocupes más, mi vida no es la de la protagonista, aunque tuve algunas bases de mi vida, el final es distinto."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque yo me casé, contigo, tengo la mejor familia y amigos que son incondicionales y más de cinco. Y dos hijos fabulosos."

"Tres" – Le dijo, tocando el vientre de Ginny.

"Digamos que cuatro" – Sin mas, besó la mejilla de su esposo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvo antes de entrar y miró su mano izquierda. Junto a la alianza de oro había un anillo de compromiso exquisito. Sonrió y volvió a hablar. –"¿Te he dicho ya que adoro el obsequio que me trajiste de Rusia?" – Draco corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

"Y yo¿te he dicho que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo contigo, y nuestros _cuatro_ hijos?"

"Espera unos meses y me dices ¿si?"

Draco la beso con dulzura y entró a la casa, Ginny miró el cielo.

"No importa si aún estás en mis pesadillas, allí no me harás daño, ni a mi familia."-Volvió a ver el anillo y sonrió. – "Yo también creo que la vida perfecta existe"

Sin más entró y se perdió entre los invitados.

_Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_


	42. NOTA LEER, IMPORTANTE

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Queridísimos lectores. A falta de otro medio de comunicación con ustedes he optado por utilizar el simple y siempre querido para dejarles una noticia.

Sé que últimamente no he publicado nada, sé que he comenzado una historia que no he podido continuar y se… en fin, ustedes entienden.

El punto de este tan inesperado agregado a mi historia, espero que no crean que he agregado capítulos porque se van a decepcionar, es para comunicarles que decidí escribir una historia colateral.

Ok, ustedes dirán "¿De qué demonios está hablando esta chica?" pero creo que esta es la mejor forma de describirlo. Y pasaré ahora a explicarles cómo llegué a llamar a mi historia de este modo tan peculiar.

Hace un poco más de un mes decidí empezar a escribir una historia, que más tarde, aunque espero que no mucho más tarde, ustedes tengan el gusto de leer. En esta historia, como en todas, hay una pareja protagonista de la cual podrán saber casi al comienzo. Pero entonces otra historia surgió dentro de la misma, y continué escribiendo. Es decir, que de pronto me vi escribiendo una historia con dos parejas protagonistas, en dos tiempo distintos con dos finalidades totalmente distintas. Debo confesar que incluso me había comenzado a marear al escribir sobre las dos en la misma hoja.

Y he aquí, se me ocurrió separarlas, ¡Que sean dos! Me dije, pero… seguía encontrando puntos en común, seguía habiendo continuidad. Y luego pensé. ¡Sí, que sean secuela! Pero… me vi en una encrucijada. ¿Cuál sería el comienzo y cuál la continuación? Y allí mismo se me ocurrió hacerlas colaterales.

¡Ninguna sería el comienzo y ninguna el final. Se podrían leer sin un orden específico y aún así tendrían sentido ambas….!

Hagamos un paréntesis.

Si ustedes, lectores han leído más de una de mis publicaciones, notarán que algunas las parejas comienzan a tener forma. Aunque entonces fueron solo sutiles menciones a las mismas. En **El Amor Sin Tiempo Ni Espacio**, tenemos a las dos parejas principales, y… las sutiles. Ya sean James/Lily, Ron/Luna y… Harry/Draco. Por otro lado, en **De Vuelta Al Comienzo**, tenemos las parejas de Hermione/Harry, Ron/Luna(otra vez), Ginny/Draco… Hermione(pasado)/Lucius.

Es obvio que ya había comenzado a tener cierta inclinación por las parejas que estaba tratando de definir. Pues bien. En estas dos nuevas historias las cuales ya tienen sus títulos: **Del Otro Lado del Espejo** y **Contigo En Cada Paso**, las parejas protagonistas serán Hermione/Lucius en la primera y Draco/Harry en la segunda.

Pero ustedes se preguntarán cómo haré para que de cualquier forma que se lea, si una o la otra primero, la historia en general tenga sentido. Eso es fácil. Con una tercera historia como desenlace. Por lo que, por el precio de una, tendrán tres nuevo Fics.

La tercera ya está en progreso, pero aún no tiene nombre. Aunque deberán leer las otras dos primero para poder seguirle la trama a esta.

En fin. Me gustaría que me enviaran un review, un mail, algo… ¡ALGO! Para saber qué opinan con esto nuevo que les estoy comentando.

Aún así calculo que se estarán posteando para mediados o fines del mes de abril, lo que me da el suficiente tiempo para escribir varios capítulos y no tener que dejarlos a la espera por más. No prometo, eso sí, postear seguido, dado que estoy trabajando 9 horas diarias (lo que equivale a estar fuera de casa casi 12) y estoy estudiando, bastante menos horas.

Así que ya saben. Sé que todavía me están agregando como Autora favorita o como historia favorita. Y estoy realmente orgullosa de eso, de mí misma (si debo decirlo yo), es por eso que me atreví a continuar.

Con mis casi 24 años de vida, y 16 escribiendo lo que me venía a la mente, creo poder decir que recién ahora he comenzado a encontrar un poco de ese algo que me hacía falta para hacerlo bien. Aunque después de todo, y como dijo Borges tantas y tantas veces:

_Nunca me han gustado mis obras. Me resultan inaceptables. Pero ese soy yo ¿No?_

Un abrazo gigantesco a todos mis lectores fieles y a los no tan fieles que no me han dejado reviews. Un beso a cada uno de ustedes por ser constantes con mis historias, pues Merlín sabe que muy pocas veces lo fui yo con ellas, y aquí estoy: sentada frente a mi computadora, escribiendo una carta a mis lectores a las 20:37, esperando, no una respuesta favorable… simplemente una respuesta que me diga ¡hey, aquí estoy. Ya era hora que reaparecieras Ivita Black!

Con basto placer, me despido hasta la próxima.

No leeremos pronto,

Ivita Black


End file.
